De ton cœur le désir
by Thalilitwen
Summary: Hogwarts AU - C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. Leur dernière chance de faire briller Serpentard après toutes ses défaites. Ils ne la gâcheraient pas.
1. Prologue

Salut !  
Je poste ici un Hogwarts AU, ma première fanfiction sur le fandom d'Haikyuu!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce premier chapitre est plus un petit prologue histoire de m'entraîner à écrire les différents personnages !  
Les chapitres seront pratiquement toujours du point de vue d'Oikawa et d'Akaashi !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

 _ **ou comment l'auteure s'entraîne à écrire les personnages**_

* * *

 _Vendredi 2 Septembre_

* * *

Poudlard. Être de retour dans cet établissement de sorcellerie emplissait le cœur d'Oikawa d'une douce allégresse.

Chaque début d'année scolaire était un éternel renouvellement de l'excitation éprouvée le jour de ses onze ans, lors de l'ouverture de la lettre cachetée qui avait transformé sa vie.

Il se souvenait encore avec quel empressement il avait couru jusqu'à la maison d'Iwaizumi, extatique et impatient d'annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle à son meilleur ami. Sans se soucier des instructions de l'employé ministériel chargé d'expliquer la situation au foyer Oikawa, il lui avait fièrement montré sa précieuse lettre.

Iwaizumi l'avait regardé, incrédule, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Lui, il l'avait déjà reçue il y a un mois. Et il lui avait dévoilé avec beaucoup d'amusement que son père était un sorcier, et que Poudlard était la meilleure école de magie du monde. Puis, avec un sourire radieux, il avait avoué être soulagé qu'Oikawa soit avec lui, qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de se séparer une fois son entrée au collège.

Oikawa n'oublierait jamais avec quelle intensité les yeux de son meilleur ami avaient brillé ce jour-là.

La fin de cet été avait été une succession d'informations sur le monde magique qu'Iwaizumi lui divulguait : le Ministère de la Magie, les créatures fantastiques, le Quidditch (la curiosité du jeune garçon avait immédiatement été piquée à la mention de ce sport). C'était un tout autre univers qui s'ouvrait à Oikawa, immensément rassuré d'avoir son ami de toujours à ses côtés dans cette aventure.

Rien n'avait réellement changé en somme. Entamant leur septième année à Serpentard, l'émerveillement perdurait. Et, au centre du terrain de Quidditch, son Nimbus 2000 à la main, Oikawa redevenait cet élève de onze ans.

— Eh Oikawa !

Ce dernier tourna brièvement la tête vers Iwaizumi, qui le regardait avec une impatience à peine voilée.

— On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant d'aller manger, bouge-toi !

— Iwa-chan, laisse-moi graver cet instant dans ma mémoire, c'est quand même...

— Ouais, peu importe. Dépêche toi, qu'on commence à jouer. Je te signale que c'est pour ça que tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici !

— Merci de ruiner mon moment !

Iwaizumi soupira.

— C'est parce que tu as été nommé Capitaine que tu fais tout ce mélodrame ?

La bouche d'Oikawa forma une moue boudeuse. Il croisa exagérément les bras en détournant la tête, l'air faussement vexé.

— Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchant Iwa-chan ?

— Parce qu'on est le 2 septembre et que tu penses déjà qu'à t'entraîner !

Il s'offusqua à cette dernière remarque. Maintenant qu'il avait la responsabilité de Capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard, il se devait de mener sa Maison à la victoire, d'autant plus que les Gryffondors avaient toujours remporté la Coupe ces dernières années. Il était temps que cela change, et il portait son nouveau titre avec une immense fierté.

— On n'a pas de temps à perdre si on veut écraser Gryffondor et les autres maisons. Si on s'y prend tôt et sérieusement, on pourra détruire Ushiwaka... et son équipe !

Le sourire qu'Oikawa adressait à son ami semblait légèrement plus crispé qu'à l'habitude. Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement exaspéré par l'état d'esprit obsessionnel du nouveau Capitaine envers son éternel rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Le retour à Poudlard annonçait malheureusement les retrouvailles de toute la frustration et l'acharnement qu'Oikawa accumulait pour se surpasser.

— Franchement, t'étais beaucoup plus détendu pendant les vacances, marmonna finalement Iwaizumi.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

—… Bon, dépêchons-nous, à ce rythme-là on n'aura pas le temps de jouer avant d'aller manger !

Oikawa scruta un instant le visage de son ami, avant acquiescer.

— Cette année, c'est Serpentard qui gagnera la Coupe !

Sur ces paroles, Iwaizumi tendit sa main, l'air déterminé. Avec un sourire narquois, Oikawa frappa dedans.

C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. Leur dernière chance de faire briller Serpentard après toutes ses défaites. Ils ne la gâcheraient pas.

* * *

L'un des grands privilèges des préfets en ce début d'année particulièrement froid était sans conteste l'accès à cette merveilleuse salle de bain privée. Akaashi pouvait bien supporter la surveillance nocturne dans les couloirs déserts, ou la garde des premières années à bord du Poudlard Express, pourvu qu'il puisse se relaxer quelques instants après les cours dans cette magnifique pièce.

Ce fut avec le corps détendu par un bain moussant et l'esprit reposé que le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à quitter le cinquième étage pour regagner sa Salle Commune. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui, et il préférait largement le consacrer à étudier au calme avant sa prochaine ronde plutôt que se fatiguer à retirer des points à des élèves déviants. Il s'agissait de la première journée de cours, et l'excitation de la rentrée à Poudlard était toujours fraîchement présente dans les esprits, particulièrement pour les premières années.

En rejoignant le Grand Escalier, Akaashi soupira à l'idée des nombreux nouveaux élèves qui auraient la curiosité de vouloir explorer le château cette nuit.

Cette seule perspective le fatiguait d'avance.

Perdu dans ses pensées sur le chemin de la Tour Ouest, il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se considérait pourtant comme quelqu'un d'assez observateur, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu éviter la personne qui fonçait droit sur lui ?

Peut-être parce qu'Akaashi, captivé par ses quelques réflexions, ne possédait pas les réflexes surhumains requis pour esquiver quelqu'un qui dévalait le Grand Escalier à toute vitesse.

Fatalement, il se fit bousculer. Il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Retenant son souffle dans la confusion de l'instant, il chercha maladroitement la balustrade, pour éviter une chute douloureuse du haut des escaliers mouvants.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Si une main ne lui avait pas brusquement saisi le bras pour le retenir, Akaashi se serait sûrement brisé la nuque contre les marches de pierre.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être détendu plus de dix minutes ?

Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise après cette violente reprise d'équilibre, et leva les yeux vers la cause de cet événement.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

— Akaashi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu vas bien ?! Akaashi ?

Bien évidemment, la seule personne capable de courir à vive allure dans un escalier bougeant à ses envies et haut de plusieurs mètres ne pouvait être que Bokuto Kōtarō. Comment Akaashi avait-il pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le Serdaigle massa légèrement son épaule malmenée par ce brusque sauvetage. Il ravala son soupir d'exaspération pour faire taire la profusion d'excuses qui s'échappait de la bouche du Gryffondor affolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave Bokuto-san...

— Je regarde jamais où je vais ! Désolé ! J'aurais pu te tuer !

Akaashi prit un instant pour examiner le septième année : en dehors de son apparence habituellement extravagante, il était vêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch rouge et or, et avait son balai dans la main qui ne tenait pas le bras d'Akaashi.

— Bokuto-san, répéta-t-il, je vais bien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

L'intéressé prit quelques secondes pour comprendre la demande d'Akaashi, puis s'exécuta sitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur sa main.

— Oh, désolé !

Malgré tout, le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir continuer sa ruée vers le terrain de Quidditch (qui s'entraîne le 2 septembre après dîner ? Les sélections pour les postes vacants ne sont que la semaine prochaine...) ni laisser passer Akaashi. Il restait là, quelques marches au-dessus de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des yeux luisants d'excitation. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Akaashi soupira légèrement.

— Où est-ce que tu vas Bokuto-san ?

— Je vais m'entraîner au Quidditch !

Évidemment.

Il ne savait pas comment le Gryffondor pouvait arborer un sourire plus radieux, et pourtant à la mention du sport des sorciers, il rayonnait.

Bokuto avait beaucoup trop d'entrain dans tout ce qu'il faisait, si bien qu'Akaashi sentait son énergie s'amoindrir par cette simple interaction. À le regarder, il paraissait presque frémir d'impatience.

— Vous avez une très bonne équipe cette année, tous vos septièmes années sont très qualifiés.

— Oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs si tu veux, on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble un de ces jours !

Le Serdaigle s'arrêta un instant, interdit devant la soudaineté de cette invitation.

— Bokuto-san... nous ne sommes pas dans la même Maison... Nos équipes sont censées être rivales...

— Et alors ? Tu es un excellent Poursuiveur ! On progresserait tous les deux en s'entraînant ensemble, et puis t'es super sympa ; ça pourrait être bien !

Les pensées d'Akaashi vagabondèrent jusqu'au jour de leur rencontre, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole. C'était l'année dernière, un pur hasard, dû à un escalier capricieux qui avait choisi de rester immobile, suspendu au-dessus du vide. Akaashi avait raté ses cours de la matinée, et il avait fait la connaissance du Gryffondor d'un an son aîné. Plus tard dans sa cinquième année le Professeur Yachi lui avait proposé avec beaucoup d'insistance de donner des cours supplémentaires en Potions à Bokuto. Comme il était le meilleur élève de la discipline, et que les résultats de l'ancien sixième année étaient catastrophiques, l'affaire avait vite été réglée. Avec le temps et la proximité, il connaissait bien ses brusques changements d'humeur. Il était capable de passer de l'euphorie à la tristesse la plus totale en quelques secondes.

En croisant les yeux brillants d'espoir de Bokuto, Akaashi se laissa convaincre.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire de Bokuto s'agrandit encore.

— Super ! T'es génial Akaashi ! Bon, je vais à mon entraînement, sinon je serais en retard !

En le regardant descendre les escaliers à une vitesse toujours aussi alarmante, Akaashi songea à quel point cette année serait éprouvante. Surtout s'il n'apprenait pas à dire non.

* * *

Petite précision: normalement quand un Né-Moldu reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard, ce n'est pas un hibou qui l'apporte mais un employé du Ministère de la Magie qui doit expliquer la situation à la famille. Par contre du coup je sais pas pourquoi Harry l'a reçue avec un hibou vu qu'il vivait chez des Moldus... Peut-être parce que les Dursley étaient déjà vaguement au courant.

Et oui le Professeur de Potions sera Madoka Yachi, la maman d'Hitoka :3

Le titre vient de l'inscription sur le miroir du Rised : "Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir"

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! :D


	2. Un admirateur anonyme

Nouveau chapitre!

Bon je pense que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il y aura les deux points de vue dans le même chapitre :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un admirateur anonyme**

 _ **ou pourquoi Akaashi ne peut jamais lire tranquillement**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 4 Septembre_

* * *

En dépit des apparences, Akaashi possédait un esprit extrêmement compétitif. Qu'il s'agisse des examens ou de matchs de Quidditch, la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait face à chacune de ses réussites lui était très agréable. C'était même l'une des rares occurrences où un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, trahissant ses émotions. Nombreux étaient ceux qui sous-estimaient cet aspect de la personnalité d'Akaashi, et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Ce désir de succès était précisément ce qui l'avait conduit à la bibliothèque de l'école, où il s'attelait à apprendre la théorie des Sortilèges Informulés. Cette leçon serait bien évidemment traitée au cours de l'année durant les différentes classes de Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Toutefois, il jugeait bon de prendre de l'avance, pour ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de la théorie le moment venu.

Choisir d'étudier en cette période de l'année, quatre jours seulement après la rentrée scolaire, comportait cependant de nombreux avantages : l'immense bibliothèque de l'école était entièrement vide, les élèves préférant sûrement profiter de la fin de leur week-end. Proche d'une fenêtre encadrée par une impressionnante quantité de livres, les yeux rivés sur son manuel de Sortilèges, Akaashi se fondait presque dans l'atmosphère calme et feutrée de ce lieu.

Presque.

— Kei-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la personne qui l'avait ainsi débusqué. Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de déclarer d'une voix faible :

— Bonjour, Oikawa-san.

Le Serpentard s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Akaashi, et se permit de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire. Ce dernier le laissa faire, imperturbable.

— Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le ton chantant d'Oikawa semblait encore plus enjoué qu'à son habitude. Il était vraiment d'une excellente humeur. Le Serdaigle jugea préférable, pour le bien de son apprentissage, de rester bref, car il savait qu'Oikawa ne se gênerait pas pour faire la conversation à sa place.

— Oui.

— Et tes BUSE ?

— Réussies.

— Toutes ? Bravo Kei-chan !

L'intéressé hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, avant de reporter son entière attention sur son livre. Mais il ne se berçait pas d'illusions, il savait pertinemment qu'Oikawa Tōru n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi ignoré.

— Et qu'est-ce que le préfet de Serdaigle fait tout seul dans la bibliothèque, telle une âme en peine ?

Akaashi accorda un bref regard agacé à son interlocuteur. Il était accoudé contre la table, la tête posée contre ses paumes, et il dévisageait son cadet, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il dérangeait Akaashi, et cela semblait bien l'amuser.

Le Serdaigle soupira, se préparant à prononcer une réponse de plus de deux syllabes.

— J'étudie les Sortilèges Informulés.

— Déjà ? Tu as le temps, c'est à peine le début de ta sixième année !

Il haussa les épaules, se concentrant de nouveau sur sa lecture fastidieuse.

Mais il aurait dû se méfier du silence qui suivit. Il était bien naïf s'il pensait qu'Oikawa allait se contenter de cette conversation aux allures de monologue.

Il entendit vaguement un raclement de chaise, puis, quelques instants après, son livre s'échappa de son emprise pour s'envoler dans les airs. Avec surprise, Akaashi leva les yeux, pour retrouver son ouvrage dans les mains d'Oikawa debout quelques pas plus loin, un sourire affreusement satisfait dessinant ses traits.

— Impressionnant, déclara finalement le Serdaigle.

Oikawa émit un léger rire.

— Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux. C'est assez difficile au début, mais une fois que t'as compris le truc, ça va tout seul.

— Merci, Oikawa-san.

Il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Avec sa personnalité exubérante, Oikawa faisait facilement oublier à quel point il était doué en magie. Quand il le voulait, il possédait un très grand sérieux et une persévérance qu'Akaashi respectait beaucoup. Il se souvenait d'avoir souvent étudié avec lui lors de périodes d'examens, notamment pour la préparation de ses BUSE.

Oikawa semblait curieusement avoir beaucoup d'affection pour le Serdaigle, allant jusqu'à le considérer comme une sorte « d'apprenti », qui était censé lui succéder l'année prochaine.

Akaashi ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange idée, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même Maison, mais il faisait avec. Sa compagnie ne lui était pas aussi désagréable qu'il le laissait penser.

Un léger bruissement d'ailes perturba le calme ambiant qui s'était tout juste installé, et attira l'attention des deux adolescents.

Aussitôt, un énorme hibou parut d'entre les rangées de livres, pour voler dans leur direction. En atterrissant de manière bien silencieuse pour un oiseau de cette taille, il fixa tour à tour le Serpentard et le Serdaigle avec ses grands yeux.

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard.

— C'est ton hibou ?

Akaashi secoua la tête, tandis qu'Oikawa s'approchait de l'animal avec curiosité.

— Bonjour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous apportes ?

Il posa le livre de Sortilèges sur la table, et Akaashi le reprit prestement, levant les yeux au ciel devant le Serpentard qui parlait à un hibou. Il rechercha rapidement sa page, ignorant les hululements d'indignation de l'oiseau. Oikawa devait sûrement récupérer le message avec bien peu de délicatesse.

Lorsqu'Akaashi entendit le froissement du parchemin, il sut qu'il n'aurait que quelques instants de répit avant d'avoir le droit à une lecture commentée. À moins que la lettre aborde un sujet trop personnel pour qu'Oikawa veuille l'évoquer.

Dans le silence qui s'installa, le Serdaigle eut la brève illusion qu'il pourrait continuer d'étudier calmement. Mais le ricanement qui s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard mit fin à ses espoirs.

— Tiens tiens tiens... On dirait que Kei-chan a un admirateur !

Akaashi resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés. Ce qui sembla amuser Oikawa bien plus encore.

— Quoi, tu es surpris ? C'est vrai que toi t'as du sang de Vélane, tu ne fais aucun effort, ce qui est injuste soit dit en passant...

Akaashi garda le silence, incertain de ce que sa grand-mère Vélane faisait dans cette conversation.

Son interlocuteur soupira d'exaspération avant de continuer sa tirade :

— Mais quand même ! Ne sois pas si étonné !

Oikawa lui tendit la lettre avec un sourire radieux, comme si elle lui était adressée. Le Serdaigle se contenta de la prendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'incompréhension de la situation de façon générale.

Il parcourut des yeux le contenu de ce courrier.

Puis il espéra que son visage ne trahissait pas la faible chaleur qui lui montait aux joues.

— Tu es adorable !

Apparemment, c'était un échec.

Akaashi maudissait cette faille dans sa façade. Cette lettre de déclaration n'avait rien de spécial, elle était juste... mignonne. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

— Je me demande qui c'est... La personne n'a même pas signé... Tu reconnais ce hibou ?

Akaashi fit non de la tête.

— Woah, quel entrain ! Tu ne veux pas savoir à qui il est ?

Il haussa les épaules. Oikawa fit mine de bouder.

— Bon, il va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi !

Après une légère pause, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et ajouta :

— Mais pas maintenant... faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard. On se voit plus tard !

Il avança en direction de la sortie en fredonnant.

— Au fait, Kei-chan, je suis fier de toi !

Il l'avait dit avec une tendresse exagérée, comme s'il était d'une mère particulièrement émue de l'exploit de son enfant. Le Serdaigle ne répondit pas. Il attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit des pas du Serpentard pour reprendre sa lecture.

Mais avec un regard distrait en direction du hibou, il sentait une infime curiosité poindre dans son esprit.

* * *

Si Oikawa avait eu plus de temps, il aurait convaincu Akaashi d'enquêter immédiatement sur l'auteur de cette lettre. Ce manque d'enthousiasme le dépassait complètement, à croire qu'il était plus curieux que le Serdaigle lui-même !

Malheureusement, ayant harcelé les joueurs de Quidditch pour une réunion depuis la rentrée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. Il était Capitaine tout de même. Et puis, il se ferait sûrement assassiner par une équipe de Serpentards en colère.

Il avait voulu emprunter quelques manuels sur le Quidditch, pour s'imprégner de ses nouvelles responsabilités avant les sélections à venir, mais il avait remarqué Akaashi et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de venir le déranger.

Tant pis, les livres attendront. Il se dépêcha donc de quitter le deuxième étage pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier et ainsi continuer son chemin long et pénible vers sa Salle Commune.

Qui avait eu l'idée d'exiler les Serpentards dans les Cachots ? Sous le lac ?

Oikawa se posait toujours cette question alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe pour accéder à l'ouverture, fatigué comme s'il avait parcouru le Château de fond en comble.

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre, il fut accueilli par ses équipiers de l'année dernière, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de cuir noir.

Quelques élèves profitaient de la fin de l'après-midi pour s'y reposer également, tandis que d'autres inspectaient d'un air curieux les grandes vitres qui donnaient sur le lac, offrant une lueur verte à la pièce.

— Bonjour à tous !

Les personnes concernées lui adressèrent un vague salut, puis le regardèrent prendre place auprès d'eux.

— T'en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Iwaizumi.

— Désolé, je me suis laissé distraire ! Merci d'être venus.

Le rire d'Oikawa sembla agacer son meilleur ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le Capitaine balaya du regard les autres membres de son équipe.

— C'était demandé si gentiment...

La remarque de Kuroo ne le décontenança pas, puisqu'il entreprit son discours comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu :

— Comme vous le savez, les sélections de Quidditch sont la semaine prochaine. Et il nous manque un Batteur et un Poursuiveur pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis cette année !

— Ce sera quand exactement ?

— Mercredi prochain, en fin d'après midi. Ce serait bien de tous pouvoir venir, pour juger les nouvelles recrues ensemble.

Nakashima hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse à sa question. Oikawa reprit.

— J'ai réservé le Terrain de Quidditch pour trois jours par semaine en dehors des week-ends, j'attends la confirmation de Professeur Yachi et des disponibilités des futurs joueurs. Normalement, ça devrait être bon.

Ses coéquipiers s'adressèrent un regard étonné, impressionnés par l'organisation rapide et efficace de leur nouveau Capitaine.

— Je pense personnellement que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont des équipes tout à fait accessibles à notre niveau, si on s'entraîne co-

— Y'a quand même Kageyama chez les Poufsouffles, le coupa Iwaizumi. Et leur Gardien est impressionnant... c'est Aone son nom ?

— Iwa-chan ! Tu doutes des capacités de notre équipe ? Du talent de notre Gardien à nous ?

Il désigna Kuroo de façon théâtrale, l'air outré.

— Aw, merci Oikawa, ça me touche.

— Pas du tout, reprit Iwaizumi en secouant la tête, je dis simplement qu'à force de te focaliser sur les Gryffondors, tu vas finir par oublier les deux autres équipes qui sont loin d'être mauvaises.

— J'ai confiance en vous. On est une très bonne équipe. Et en tant que Capitaine, je me dois de viser haut. Il faut gagner la Coupe pour notre dernière année !

— C'est vrai que ça ne ferait pas mal à Gryffondor de perdre pour une fois, approuva Nakashima

— Un peu de respect Takeru, nous avons tout de même un Gryffondor parmi nous !

La remarque de Daishou était comme à son habitude si acérée et insidieuse qu'elle laissa Oikawa quelque peu confus.

— Très mature, t'es vraiment resté bloqué à notre première année ?

Le Capitaine de Serpentard tourna son attention vers Iwaizumi, avant de finalement comprendre.

Parfois, il oubliait qu'Iwaizumi avait manqué d'être admis chez les Gryffondors. Le Choixpeau avait hésité plus de cinq minutes entre les deux maisons, avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Ce qui faisait de son meilleur ami un « Chapeauflou », et même si l'appellation était complètement stupide, le cas restait assez rare.

Oikawa ne voulait même pas imaginer la tournure des événements si Iwaizumi avait été placé à Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pu le supporter.

Daishou se contenta de tirer sa langue, confirmant au passage les allégations de son partenaire de Quidditch. Oikawa remarqua du coin de l'œil l'air agacé de Kuroo.

Il avait presque oublié ce détail : le Gardien et le Poursuiveur de l'équipe ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Se tenir dans la même pièce paraissait déjà être une épreuve particulièrement pénible.

Oikawa allait avoir beaucoup de travail.

Mais il ne serait pas seul, et il pouvait compter sur Iwaizumi pour maintenir de l'ordre dans cette équipe.

— De toute façon, rajouta ce dernier, il faudrait penser aux ASPIC cette année, en plus de gagner la Coupe.

Un soupir collectif lui répondit.

— T'es vraiment pas drôle Iwa-chan !

Oikawa savait qu'Iwaizumi était aussi enthousiaste que lui pour remporter les matchs de Quidditch, il devait seulement vouloir tempérer la détermination de son Capitaine.

Comme si c'était possible.

* * *

Petites précisions:

\- Pour Poudlard, je me base sur le château du film, tel qu'il est modélisé dans le jeu vidéo Harry Potter 5 sur ps2 ^^ donc par exemple normalement la bibliothèque est censée être au cinquième étage et ici elle est au deuxième.

C'est aussi pourquoi Oikawa se plaint que ce soit aussi loin: pour atteindre les cachots, il faut descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, aller dans la cour, traverser le viaduc, entrer dans le bâtiment et prendre des escaliers qui mènent aux cachots :)

\- Et oui Kageyama est à Poufsouffle, tout d'abord pour qu'il soit un rival d'Oikawa au Quidditch, pour respecter le fait qu'il soit allé à Karasuno parce qu'il avait été refusé aux autres (c'est pas son premier choix quoi ^^) et aussi parce que c'est quand même un bosseur :)

Oui les notes de fin vont me servir à me justifier ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. L'élixir d'Akaashi

Nouveau chapitre! Bon comme je l'ai dit, à partir de maintenant les chapitres ne seront qu'avec un seul point de vue. Mais de toute manière les deux points de vue seront liés.

Au fait, le plot arrive. Pas maintenant, mais il arrive x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'élixir d'Akaashi**

 _ **ou comment Bokuto demande des cours particuliers**_

* * *

 _Lundi 5 Septembre_

* * *

Akaashi aimait finir sa journée par un cours de Potions. Malgré l'air glacial et humide qui s'engouffrait dans les Cachots, la douce chaleur des chaudrons sur le feu suffisait à se sentir parfaitement réchauffé. Tout était calme, aucune nuisance ne venait interrompre le bouillonnement des concoctions ou les quelques clapotis des ingrédients versés dans le breuvage. Le Serdaigle s'y plaisait énormément, et ce cours prenait toujours fin trop brusquement à son goût : retour à la réalité, à l'agitation du Château et au bruit dans les couloirs.

C'en était presque aussi pénible que de se lever le matin.

— Akaashi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter pour vos BUSE.

L'interpellé arrêta sa progression vers la sortie de la salle, tournant son attention vers le Professeur Madoka Yachi. Kenma lui adressa un bref signe de la tête pour signifier qu'il partirait sans lui, et il suivit les autres élèves pour rejoindre le Château.

Akaashi attendit que la pièce soit entièrement vide pour répondre poliment :

— Merci Professeur.

À vrai dire, il était ravi d'avoir obtenu un Optimal à sa BUSE de Potions. Ce succès dans sa matière de prédilection, même si peu étonnant, lui avait arraché un sourire lorsqu'il avait reçu les résultats des examens.

— Même si je ne suis pas la Directrice de ta Maison, je ne peux que t'encourager dans une carrière dans ce domaine, tu en as les capacités. En as-tu déjà discuté avec le Professeur Takeda ?

— Oui, nous en avions parlé l'année dernière. Mais il m'a conseillé de ne pas abandonner de matières pour mes ASPIC, si jamais je changeais d'avis.

Le Professeur Yachi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— C'est une sage décision. En tout cas, je peux te donner des recettes de potions de septième année pour le club, si tu as envie de t'entraîner.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, merci. J'allais justement y aller.

Elle lui adressa un de ses rares sourires avant de le laisser prendre congé.

Le club de Potions de Poudlard avait été installé, sans aucune cohérence, dans les locaux de botanique. Akaashi n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cet emplacement avait été choisi, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il possédait l'avantage d'être à l'écart du Château, dans un cadre charmant en cette période froide. Préparer ses breuvages en étant entouré d'une multitude de plantes était certes plus agréable que les couloirs lugubres des Cachots.

De plus, son statut de préfet avait apporté à sa connaissance de nombreux raccourcis forts pratiques pour rejoindre les Serres plus rapidement, et ainsi éviter les corridors encombrés.

En quelques minutes seulement, il atteignit donc sa destination, prêt à y passer son temps libre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Il constata en entrant dans la salle du club, située dans l'une des plus petites serres de la structure, que seuls deux troisièmes années étaient présents. Ils semblaient plus occupés à bavarder qu'à se soucier de leur chaudron sur le feu, mais Akaashi s'en moquait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler à l'instant même où il s'était installé sur une des tables pour préparer ses affaires.

Tant mieux.

À l'exception de quelques personnes qui lui apparaissaient comme agréables, Sugawara et Kunimi pour ne citer qu'eux, les autres élèves membres du club lui étaient totalement inconnus. Certains venaient uniquement pour s'entraîner et tenter d'améliorer leurs notes, ou pratiquer une théorie abordée durant le cours. Rares étaient ceux qui s'y aventuraient par plaisir.

De ce fait, bien qu'il soit officiellement le représentant du club, il n'intervenait que très exceptionnellement dans le travail des autres. Si des élèves venaient lui demander des conseils, les yeux embués de larmes, il tentait évidemment de les aider. Seulement, depuis qu'il était devenu le tuteur désigné de Bokuto l'année dernière, il enseignait plus qu'il pratiquait lui-même. Et cette liberté commençait à lui manquer.

En feuilletant son _M_ _anuel_ _A_ _vancé de_ _P_ _réparation des_ _P_ _otions_ , il rechercha des breuvages qui lui étaient inconnus. Il en avait déjà concocté la plupart au cours des leçons avec le Gryffondor, mais certains retenaient tout de même son attention.

Celui-ci avait l'air facile. L'élixir d'Euphorie.

Il découvrait la marche à suivre dans son manuel, en se demandant distraitement quel effet aurait le breuvage sur quelqu'un comme Kenma. Nul doute que le résultat serait très intéressant, mais la persuasion nécessaire pour lui faire accepter une telle requête relèverait sûrement du divin. Akaashi garda toutefois cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, amusé par cette perspective, et s'en alla récupérer les différents ingrédients.

Il fouilla dans l'armoire du club à la recherche des composants nécessaires. Il n'eut aucun mal à les trouver, tant les figues ou encore les épines de porc-épic n'étaient pas rares. Il en profita pour prendre son chaudron en argent et il retourna vers son atelier de travail.

Après s'être correctement installé, il versa de l'eau dans le grand récipient, alluma le feu à l'aide de sa baguette magique et commença à préparer sa potion.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours résonna faiblement dans le calme pesant de la serre, Akaashi était sur le point de terminer sa concoction. Il ne lui restait qu'à ajouter de l'infusion d'armoise, mélanger, et la potion serait prête. Puisqu'il était à présent la dernière personne à occuper le club, il devrait aussi se charger de ranger le matériel avant de partir dîner.

 _Remuer six fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre._

Avec satisfaction, Akaashi constata la teinte jaune caractéristique que prenait l'élixir sur le point d'être achevé, une fois l'armoise ajoutée et le mélange entrepris. On aurait facilement pu confondre sa potion avec de l'or liquide tant elle brillait. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il lui semblait avoir réussi. Pour en être assuré, il aurait bien fallu la boire, mais... non, très peu pour lui.

— Hey hey hey ! Akaashi !

L'exclamation qui retentit dans les oreilles du Serdaigle résonna tel un écho dans la serre et faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.  
Ce fut un Bokuto haletant qui apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

En fait, cela ne devrait même pas le surprendre. Qui d'autre que le Gryffondor pour manquer de le tuer déjà deux fois depuis le début de l'année ?

Un soupir répondit au grand sourire que Bokuto lui offrait. Il ne pouvait dire s'il était exaspéré ou soulagé. Et comme d'habitude, il n'eut pas le temps de formuler le moindre mot que déjà le Gryffondor continuait :

— Je viens de sortir du cours de Potions, la prof a dit que tu étais là !

Akaashi arqua légèrement un sourcil. Comment était-il arrivé aussi vite des Cachots aux Serres ? Connaissait-il les raccourcis à l'usage des préfets ? Après réflexion, il ne serait que peu étonné d'apprendre que Kuroo lui ait divulgué de telles informations.

Le Serdaigle, se concentrant sur la finition de son élixir, se contenta d'un bref :

— Comment a été ton cours Bokuto-san ?

L'humeur du septième année sembla s'amenuiser aussi rapidement que le sourire de son visage. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, un rire mal à l'aise en travers de la gorge.

— Pas terrible, confessa-t-il, mais bon, c'est que le début de l'année...

Akaashi reposa l'ustensile sur la table, éteignit le feu sous son chaudron, et attendit patiemment que Bokuto se décide à finir sa phrase. Qu'importe, en fin de compte, il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Les yeux du Gryffondor semblaient éviter les siens, maintenant qu'ils avaient toute son attention.

—… mais comme c'est l'année des ASPIC... est-ce que... enfin... la prof m'a conseillé de... est-ce que je pourrais utiliser le club de Potions pour m'entraîner ?

« Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider à m'entraîner comme l'année dernière ? »

C'est du moins ce qu'entendit le Serdaigle lorsque Bokuto balbutia sa demande.

— Oui si tu veux.

— Cool ! Merci Akaashi !

Le Gryffondor avait retrouvé son sourire, et s'approchait d'Akaashi et du chaudron avec un entrain qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le nombre d'accidents qu'il avait causés dans le club dépassait l'entendement. Bokuto lança un regard curieux en direction du contenu du breuvage.

— C'est quoi ?

Attristé devant le manque de connaissances du sorcier qui fut son élève pendant un an, il eut presque envie de ne pas lui répondre. Mais à la vue de l'engouement soudain pour sa préparation, de la part de celui qui s'émerveillait toujours pour le moindre détail, Akaashi se demanda un instant si les veines de Bokuto étaient emplies de cet élixir. Cette idée le fit presque sourire.

— C'est une potion d'Euphorie.

— Pour toi ?

Non, il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire. Le regard froid qu'il lança en direction de Bokuto pouvait en témoigner. Ce dernier paniqua devant l'attitude du Serdaigle. Il leva ses mains en l'air, comme pour prouver son innocence.

— Non, je ne dis pas que tu en as besoin ! Pas du tout, tu es très bien comme tu es... Je veux dire, tu es calme et... non, je vais me taire...

Il baissa tristement la tête devant le regard inquisiteur d'Akaashi. Celui-ci continua de le considérer quelques secondes de ses yeux glacials avant de partir ranger les ingrédients éparpillés sur la table, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion d'Euphorie, il était parfaitement satisfait actuellement, merci bien.

Il reposa consciencieusement chaque bocal à sa place, en prenant bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour étirer le silence lourd qui pesait dans la serre. Bokuto restait toujours sans pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente, même lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il réessaya finalement, l'air défait.

— Désolé Akaashi, je ne voulais pas te vexer... je... je ferais mieux de part-

— Tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi si Kenma en buvait ?

Un moment suffit au Gryffondor pour comprendre la portée des mots de son ami, un instant pour tenter de visualiser la scène, et une seconde pour qu'un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

— Faut trop qu'on essaie !

Il ne saurait dire si c'était la fierté de parvenir à améliorer l'humeur de Bokuto si facilement, ou simplement son sourire qui était contagieux, mais Akaashi avait lui aussi envie de sourire. Il ne le fit pas, mais l'amusement pouvait certainement se lire dans ses yeux.

Puis, pour faire la conversation, ou plutôt pour laisser Bokuto déblatérer passionnément pour le garder de bonne humeur, il demanda :

— Votre équipe de Quidditch se porte bien ?

— Oui ! C'est Ushiwaka le Capitaine, je pense que tout le monde se doutait que ce serait lui, mais bon... j'aurais bien aimé avoir le poste quand même. Et Kyoutani revient dans l'équipe ! Enfin, il doit d'abord passer les sélections la semaine prochaine, mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura de nouveau sa place, c'est un excellent Batteur !

Akaashi l'écoutait distraitement, occupé à verser le contenu de son chaudron dans plusieurs petits flacons pour les garder ou les donner au Professeur Yachi. Il avait l'habitude des monologues enthousiastes de Bokuto, si bien qu'il pouvait facilement faire autre chose en l'écoutant.

Il fut toutefois pris au dépourvu lorsque le Gryffondor conclut brusquement sa tirade :

— J'ai hâte de faire un match contre toi !

Et il avait dit ça avec son grand sourire, et des yeux si brillants qu'Akaashi se sentit rapidement sans voix. Il ne put soutenir très longtemps le regard que Bokuto lui lançait, et il concentra toute son attention sur sa main détenant les flacons.

Puis cela le frappa.

Les iris de Bokuto possédaient la même couleur que la potion d'Euphorie. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement, le Gryffondor était certainement l'incarnation de cet élixir.

Akaashi cacha à peine son léger sourire lorsqu'il répondit en relevant la tête :

— Moi aussi.

La septième année le regarda avec surprise, puis proposa, un peu plus nerveusement :

— Hé Akaashi, ça te dit de venir t'entraîner au Quidditch ? Enfin pas maintenant... On devrait aller manger, mais si on y va vite on aura un peu de temps...

— Désolé Bokuto-san, je suis de surveillance ce soir...

Mais il rajouta rapidement, avant que la déception ne voile ses yeux dorés :

— Mais pendant un week-end, si tu veux.

Il acquiesça vivement, l'air ravi.

Akaashi savait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de potion d'Euphorie : les sourires contagieux de Bokuto produisaient le même effet.

* * *

Petite précision:

\- Le club de Potions n'existe pas dans les livres, et c'est bien dommage ! C'est dans le jeu vidéo (surprenant n'est-ce pas ?) Harry Potter 6 qu'il y a ce système, et bizarrement c'est localisé dans les serres de botanique, donc j'ai gardé l'emplacement ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment :D


	4. La tête dans les étoiles

Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Au fait si ça vous intéresse de connaître les maisons de tous les personnages dans cette fanfic', n'hésitez pas à le dire (j'ai même les emplois du temps des différentes années tbh). De même pour les jours, car dans mes notes se sont des jours précis mais je ne les stipule pas à chaque fois alors c'est comme vous voulez!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La tête dans les étoiles**

 _ **ou Oikawa et son gros crush sur son meilleur ami**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 7 Septembre_

* * *

Les sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Serpentard se déroulèrent comme prévu. Après tout, Oikawa en avait supervisé l'organisation : le mercredi, une fois le premier cours de l'après-midi achevé, les élèves désireux du poste de Poursuiveur et de Batteur purent laisser leur compétence à l'appréciation de l'équipe de septièmes années. Tous avaient fait l'effort de venir, très certainement influencés par la détermination de leur Capitaine. Serpentard avait beaucoup de potentiel cette année, nombreux étaient les sorciers prometteurs, mais il fallait bien faire un choix : Kindaichi et Yahaba avaient particulièrement retenu l'attention de l'équipe, mais leur candidature avait été écartée au profit de joueurs plus talentueux. Finalement, après une longue concertation avec les autres septièmes années, Oikawa avait sélectionné Tsukishima, un cinquième année, comme Poursuiveur, ainsi que Futakuchi, en sixième année, au poste de Batteur pour seconder Iwaizumi.

Les Serpentards possédaient une excellente équipe. Chaotique, certes, mais excellente.

Ils pouvaient gagner.

Les joueurs de Quidditch, anciens comme nouveaux, s'étaient retrouvés à dîner côte à côte pour célébrer la sélection de cet après-midi. La Grande Salle était particulièrement animée ce soir-là, l'habituel calme timide du début de l'année s'effaçant peu à peu pour laisser place à une ambiance bavarde. Oikawa s'étonnait même que les différentes Maisons ne soient pas déjà éparpillées sur les diverses tables, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il était de notoriété commune que les Serpentards se faisaient un plaisir d'être les premiers à déranger cet ordre établi. Kuroo en particulier. Il n'était bien évidemment pas le seul, mais voir le septième année intimidant s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles ne manquait jamais de marquer les esprits.

Toutefois, il n'avait toujours pas quitté celle des Serpentards depuis la reprise des cours. Ce soir, il était encore là, et semblait prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à agacer le nouveau Poursuiveur de l'équipe. Oikawa les observait en silence, à la fois amusé par l'attitude froide et atrabilaire de Tsukishima, mais aussi en proie à une intense réflexion. Ce cinquième année, à défaut d'avoir de l'entrain, possédait d'admirables capacités en Quidditch. Il aurait peut-être même pu décrocher le rôle de Gardien s'il n'avait pas déjà été occupé. Avec de l'entraînement et des efforts de sa part, il pourrait sans mal devenir un joueur hors du commun.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas, et personne ne pouvait actuellement rivaliser avec les compétences de Kuroo. Le Capitaine devrait se charger de perfectionner chacun de ses équipiers pour s'assurer de la victoire.

— Ouais ! Et avant les matchs, on pourrait vendre des badges avec la tête d'Oikawa dessus !

La remarque d'Hanamaki attira l'attention d'Oikawa, qui abandonna pour quelques minutes ses stratégies de Quidditch pour écouter la conversation qui animait ses amis.

— Ça marcherait bien, c'est sûr, approuva Matsukawa. Mais ce qui se vendrait encore mieux, ce serait des badges avec sa tête quand il vient de se lever.

— Ou toutes les grimaces affreuses qu'il fait en général en fait.

— Oui... j'aime ta manière de penser Makki !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en ricanant tandis que le sourire d'Oikawa se transforma en une mine horrifiée devant de tels propos.

— Mon visage est toujours magnifique !

— Tes cheveux par contre... non, vraiment, c'est une bonne idée ces badges !

Oikawa fronça les sourcils, méfiant face à la fourberie de ses amis imprévisibles.

— Vous n'oseriez pas...

Deux grands sourires narquois lui répondirent. Il plaça théâtralement une main vers son cœur, un air profondément outré greffé au visage.

— Vous vous en prendriez à moi, votre ami dévoué, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison, moi qui-

— Nan, vraiment, faites-le. Je vous soutiens.

— Iwa-chan ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, en dissimulant à peine son petit sourire en une expression détachée. Cette trahison d'Iwaizumi fit ricaner Hanamaki et Mastukawa, qui continuèrent de fomenter leur plan ainsi que toute la préparation requise à sa bonne application. Oikawa resta à les écouter déblatérer leurs inepties jusqu'à la fin du repas, les bras croisés et une moue faussement boudeuse sur le visage.

La Grande Salle commençait déjà à se désemplir lorsque la majorité des septièmes années de Serpentard se décidèrent à se lever de table. Le quatuor que formaient Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, presque inséparable depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard, s'apprêta également à rejoindre les Cachots.

Mais Oikawa n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre pour le moment.

À la surprise générale, il monta les premières marches du Grand Escalier avant de se faire appeler par les autres, qui commençaient à traverser le Hall pour gagner leur salle commune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Oikawa ?

— Tu boudes ?

Celui-ci se retourna, la main toujours contre la rampe d'escalier. D'abord surpris par ces interpellations, il esquissa un de ses habituels sourires pour rassurer ses amis.

— Tu vas où comme ça ?

Les yeux du Serpentard ciblèrent ceux d'Iwaizumi, et le regardèrent avec imploration.

Un soupir de lassitude lui répondit.

Sous les mines circonspectes d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa, il suivit Oikawa en direction des escaliers. La confusion se mua bien vite en chuchotements malicieux : après tout, Iwaizumi pouvait bien maugréer et protester, il accédait toujours aux requêtes de son meilleur ami. À croire que sa mauvaise humeur n'était qu'une façade qui ne convainquait que lui-même. C'était du moins ce que les sourires en coin des deux Serpentards laissaient entendre en regardant leurs amis poursuivre leur ascension.

— T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec.

Oikawa ignora cette remarque et continua de monter les marches sans bruit. L'escalier semblait ne pas avoir de fin, et par une faute d'inattention, surtout le soir, on pouvait facilement trébucher à cause d'un mouvement inattendu. Qui avait eu l'idée de faire des escaliers dotés d'une volonté propre ?

Cette ascension silencieuse rappelait au Serpentard à quel point les Cachots étaient esseulés du reste de Poudlard. Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient de la chance, ces deux Maisons se trouvaient dans des tours, au plein cœur du Château. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de traverser l'intégralité de l'école pour se rendre là où ils le désiraient.

— Faudra faire gaffe Oikawa, les préfets vont pas tarder à surveiller les couloirs.

— Pas de problème ! On ne restera pas longtemps de toute façon !

Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que c'était un mensonge.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Tour d'Astronomie, Oikawa voulut y rester le plus longtemps possible. Et le fait que l'accès soit interdit apparaissait comme totalement secondaire.

Dès qu'il posait les pieds dans cette salle, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir entièrement. Le moindre détail l'émerveillait, et il redevenait un enfant de onze ans, admirant la magie de Poudlard pour la première fois. Du haut de la Tour, la plus haute de l'école, la vue sur le ciel possédait quelque chose de particulier : si l'on pouvait observer les étoiles depuis le Parc, ici on vivait parmi elles.

La matière préférée d'Oikawa était, sans surprise, l'Astronomie. Après tout, pour un Né Moldu, pas la peine de connaître les bases de la sorcellerie pour lire et cartographier les astres. Il aimait pouvoir étudier une discipline accessible pour n'importe quelle personne dans une école de magie. Il s'agissait du lien qui unissait les deux mondes du Serpentard.

Et puis, si la magie et les sorciers existaient, personne ne pouvait le convaincre que les extraterrestres n'étaient pas réels.

Observer le ciel étoilé du haut de cette tour était donc devenu une sorte de tradition pour lui, et comme toujours il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour persuader Iwaizumi de venir avec lui. Pas de télescopes, pas de magie pour admirer plus facilement les différentes constellations : seulement ses yeux brillants et passionnés par l'espace.

L'atmosphère du lieu emplit les sens d'Oikawa, qui monta les dernières marches quatre à quatre avant de s'asseoir et de contempler le ciel. Dans ces moments-là, les lèvres du Serpentard s'étiraient naturellement en un sourire. Il ne savait pas si Iwaizumi était aussi heureux que lui, mais puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à s'y opposer, cette escapade devait être supportable.

À regarder les étoiles comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois, comme si elles pouvaient s'éteindre à tout moment et laisser à jamais un ciel noir d'encre, Oikawa en venait presque à oublier son ami, qui ne s'était toujours pas assis à ses côtés.

— On dirait un gamin...

Oikawa se contenta de lui sourire, avant de retourner à son observation habituelle. Il recherchait les différentes constellations, les quelques systèmes qu'il avait appris à reconnaître à l'œil nu. Un nouvel air satisfait apparaissait chaque fois qu'il en repérait une nouvelle.

Après quelques instants, il sentit Iwaizumi s'asseoir à côté de lui en secouant légèrement la tête devant l'attitude enfantine de son ami. Il dirigea finalement lui aussi son regard vers le ciel, avec moins d'avidité toutefois.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, Oikawa murmurant par occasion le nom de certains astres du bout des lèvres. Ces soirées à observer les étoiles faisaient facilement apparaître une nouvelle facette du Serpentard : il était calme. Il ne prétendait rien, il laissait ses émotions transparaître naturellement. Il en devenait presque vulnérable.

Mais aujourd'hui, Oikawa n'était pas aussi serein qu'à l'habitude. Quelque chose le tourmentait, et il décida donc de briser le silence.

— On va gagner la Coupe de Quidditch Hajime.

Il sentit le regard d'Iwaizumi se poser sur lui après cette déclaration déterminée. Il continua de fixer le ciel tacheté d'étoiles, en l'attente d'une réaction de son partenaire.

— Évidemment qu'on gagnera.

— Notre premier match est contre Gryffondor.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, avant qu'Oikawa se décide à reprendre sa tirade.

— C'est Ushiwaka le capitaine cette année.

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de dégoût que son visage s'était momentanément tordu en une grimace.

Ushijima avait toujours suscité de l'inimitié dans le cœur d'Oikawa. Cette rivalité allait bien au-delà de la simple querelle entre Gryffondor et Serpentard : Ushijima Wakatoshi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, qui allait sûrement devenir professionnel après ses études à Poudlard. Ne jamais parvenir à le vaincre après toutes ses années frustrait Oikawa au plus haut point. Il voulait le voir perdre. Il voulait le briser. Voir sa tête lorsque Serpentard brandira la Coupe.

— T'inquiète, on battra Gryffondor. Mais faut pas oublier Poufsouffle non plus.

Oikawa se contenta de hausser les épaules, légèrement contrarié par cette remarque. Il continua de laisser ses yeux vagabonder au milieu de la voûte céleste, n'osant pas croiser le regard de reproche que lui adresserait certainement son ami.

— Et puis Ushijima est peut-être un excellent Batteur, mais il n'est pas le seul bon joueur de l'équipe. Faudra faire attention à Bokuto aussi... et il me semble que Kyoutani est revenu.

— Le sixième année ? C'est vrai ?

À vrai dire, Oikawa ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour laquelle il était parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il se remémorait seulement l'incroyable agressivité de ce Batteur. Il faudrait faire preuve de prudence avec celui-là, pour éviter de se briser les os sous les coups de Cognards.

— Ouais, il est même déjà venu me défier au Club de Duel ce week-end.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Iwaizumi à la grande surprise d'Oikawa, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à changer de comportement, son meilleur ami semblait plus détendu, moins énervé lorsqu'ils étaient simplement tous les deux. Bien entendu, leurs éternelles gamineries perduraient, mais ils avaient aussi leurs moments de calme.

Et entendre le faible rire d'Iwaizumi faire écho dans la nuit déstabilisait Oikawa. C'était trop adorable pour son petit cœur fragile. Le Serpentard continua la conversation, ignorant la douce chaleur qui se répandait sur son visage :

— J'imagine que tu as gagné ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va lâcher l'affaire. Il m'a défié à la course aussi, c'est peut-être parce qu'on est tous les deux Batteurs ? J'en sais rien...

Iwaizumi rayonnait de fierté. Après tout, il avait bien raison, il possédait le titre de champion duelliste de Serpentard (au grand désespoir d'Hanamaki). Oikawa tenta de l'admirer de manière subtile. Il échoua lamentablement.

— Iwa-chan c'est le meilleur, chantonna-t-il finalement, tout aussi fier.

— Parce que tu en doutais ?

Iwaizumi lui asséna un léger coup de coude, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Oikawa répondit en posant paresseusement la tête contre son épaule, et se concentra sur les étoiles, et non pas sur la respiration de son ami. Ni sur cette douce sensation qui l'apaisait. Ni sur les sentiments qu'il admettait, mais refusait de formuler.

Iwaizumi n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait l'habitude, après toutes ces années d'amitié.

— On gagnera.

Oikawa se contenta de dodeliner de la tête, approuvant ces paroles, mais trop détendu pour prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans parler, à regarder les étoiles dans la nuit de plus en plus froide.

Les paupières d'Oikawa devinrent progressivement lourdes, et sa respiration se fit plus régulière, bercée par celle de son ami. Il se sentait si bien ici, il pourrait presque s'endormir si...

— Eh Oikawa, si tu t'endors je...

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, je sais, tu me frappes. Pourquoi tant de violence Iwa-chan ?

Il entendit Iwaizumi faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il décala légèrement son épaule, pour sortir Oikawa de son état proche du sommeil, et commença à se lever.

— Viens avant qu'on ait des problèmes. Ça sert à rien de rester si tu dors.

La mine suppliante du Capitaine de Serpentard n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Iwaizumi le dévisagea et lui offrit une main pour pouvoir se relever.

Oikawa céda après quelques instants de caprice, et se résigna à quitter les cieux pour retourner dans les profondeurs du Lac. Il restait juste à descendre sans être remarqués par les préfets, et traverser les couloirs lugubres et glacés du Château.

Mais pour des moments comme celui-ci, Oikawa le referait sans hésitation.

* * *

Petite précision:

\- Là encore y'a pas de club de duel par Maison à proprement parler dans les livres et les films (sauf dans le deux mais c'est temporaire et c'est pour tout le monde). Du coup j'ai repris le principe du jeu Harry Potter 6 (encore) parce que je trouve ça vachement cool comme concept les clubs de duel par Maison, ou tu peux vraiment t'entraîner aux sorts ! Bref voilà ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Les mauvais voyants

Voilà alors ce chapitre est celui qui finit d'introduire certains éléments de l'histoire avant le chapitre suivant où il y aura... le PLOT ! :P

En vrai c'était avec celui là que je voulais commencer la fanfiction, mais je suis bien contente d'avoir changé d'avis ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les mauvais voyants**

 _ **ou la pire heure de cours de Kenma et d'Akaashi**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 8 Septembre_

* * *

À seulement quatre jours d'intervalle, Akaashi avait déjà reçu une nouvelle lettre. Même hibou, même écriture, même contenu. Même réaction stupide de sa part. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y était simplement pas habitué.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver particulièrement ridicule. Après tout, il ne pouvait connaître l'identité de son « admirateur » : cette lettre-ci n'était toujours pas signée. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui, et Akaashi n'allait pas se fatiguer à découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette mascarade, surtout si la personne ne faisait aucun effort pour être reconnue. Mais deux en quatre jours...

Il espérait simplement que cela ne durerait pas.

Le Serdaigle gravit prestement le Grand Escalier tandis qu'il rangeait l'objet de ses considérations dans ses affaires. Il lui restait peu de temps avant son cours de Divination, mais il avait bien l'intention de se détendre quelques instants. Et puis, il ne comptait certainement pas y aller seul...

Après avoir rapidement répondu à l'énigme posée par la statue, Akaashi s'engouffra dans un de ses rares havres de paix : sa Salle Commune. Un simple regard lui confirma que la personne recherchée se trouvait bel et bien là, recroquevillée sur l'un des fauteuils.

— Salut.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant : Kenma était en train de jouer avec sa console portable, un objet Moldu qu'il avait enchanté pour pouvoir le mener au sein de l'école.

Par contre, le voir tout seul dans cette Tour étonnait fortement Akaashi : il avait la mauvaise habitude de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et il pouvait se perdre très facilement dans cet immense Château. Il avait même déjà manqué de tomber du haut du Grand Escalier tant il était distrait.

Depuis ce jour, Kuroo et Akaashi s'assuraient de ne jamais le laisser livré à lui-même dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa console lorsqu'il marmonna une vague réponse à l'encontre de son ami. Akaashi n'insista pas : il savait que Kenma chérissait le silence et la tranquillité. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il s'installa donc sur un des fauteuils à ses côtés, profitant de la lumière qui baignait la pièce et réchauffait l'atmosphère froide de septembre. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Spécialement pas pour aller en Divination, une des matières que sa Maison partageait avec les Gryffondors.

À cette seule pensée, il sentit un mal de crâne poindre.

C'était toujours le chaos, et franchement, il avait gardé cette option uniquement pour faire taire les incessants encouragements de sa famille et de ses professeurs à n'abandonner aucune de ses matières, étant donné qu'il avait réussi toutes ses épreuves de BUSE. Même si cela lui était parfaitement inutile, il y avait consenti. De plus, Kenma aussi avait choisi de rester. Et le laisser tout seul au milieu des Gryffondors équivalait à une mort immédiate.

Tandis que la perspective déplaisante d'aller en cours rendait Akaashi maussade, ses yeux vagabondaient distraitement dans la pièce, et son attention se porta sur un chat tranquillement installé sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de son ami. Il semblait, tout comme lui, profiter des rayons du soleil, confortablement allongé sur le velours bleu nuit. Le Serdaigle l'enviait tellement.

— Tu sais à qui il appartient ?

Kenma tressaillit et leva brusquement les yeux vers Akaashi, comme si cette question presque chuchotée lui avait été criée dans l'oreille. Après avoir pris en considération ces paroles, il regarda longuement le chat noir sur le fauteuil, avant de finir par hausser les épaules, désintéressé.

— Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement en observant curieusement Akaashi qui s'approchait de l'animal.

C'était sûrement étonnant, même pour Kenma, de le voir ainsi attendri par quelque chose. Mais Akaashi adorait les chats.

— C'est peut-être celui de Kiyoko-san ? Ou d'un premier année ?

Il savait pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait, ni Kenma, ni le félin, mais il n'y s'attendait pas vraiment, il formulait simplement ses pensées à voix basse. Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu dans la Salle Commune.

Il avança doucement sa main vers lui pour ne pas lui faire peur, avant de laisser glisser ses doigts contre la tête duveteuse du félin. Un léger sourire dessina ses traits, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle fois le regard énigmatique de Kenma.

Et même si l'envie de rester ici à faire une sieste en compagnie de ce chat tout à fait adorable était indéniablement présente dans son esprit, Akaashi considéra tristement l'autre Serdaigle avant de déclarer :

— Il faut aller en Divination.

Les sourcils de Kenma se froncèrent, et une expression de paresse traversa immédiatement son visage. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir s'y rendre.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas envie, assura Akaashi en quittant à contrecœur la compagnie du chat pour rassembler ses effets, mais on va être en retard sinon.

— Je finis ma partie, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il comprit à peine les paroles chuchotées et acquiesça, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. N'ayant jamais eu affaire à une quelconque technologie Moldue, les accessoires électroniques de Kenma restaient un mystère absolu pour lui.

Il prit donc le soin de chercher son manuel de Divination, puis d'attendre quelques instants que son ami soit lui aussi prêt avant de partir subir ce cours.

Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela en vérité. Kenma et Akaashi étaient d'ailleurs les seuls de leur groupe qui essayaient de faire le travail demandé consciencieusement, même si Kenma semblait beaucoup moins investi : l'année dernière, ils avaient totalement inventé des significations lors de la lecture des feuilles de thé. Akaashi n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire : tant qu'il ne pénalisait pas sa Maison, il pouvait se permettre de se relâcher de temps à autre ; d'autant plus que cette matière était particulièrement confuse, même pour les sorciers, et l'on ne voyait jamais vraiment la différence entre un travail sérieux et une invention.

Et de toute façon, au vu des déboires de ses collègues de Gryffondor qui avaient réussi à casser un nombre incalculable de tasses de thé et de boules de cristal, le duo de Serdaigle passait totalement inaperçu. Le reste de la classe était... hyperactif.

Akaashi soupira à cette pensée.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de la trappe pour grimper dans la salle de Divination, il ajusta prestement ses vêtements froissés par cette escalade, avant de remarquer immédiatement les modifications apportées à l'espace de travail. Les habituelles petites tables rondes avaient été repoussées contre les murs, et les sièges étaient arrangés en cercle au milieu de la Tour.

C'était mauvais signe.

Les Gryffondors étaient arrivés avant eux : les exclamations bruyantes des bavardages en témoignaient. Akaashi sentit Kenma se raidir à côté de lui : tout ce tapage avait tendance à le rendre nerveux. Et avec Terushima, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Kyoutani et Nishinoya, le pauvre était entouré d'un chaos ambiant. Pourquoi aucun des Gryffondors n'avait-il abandonné cette matière ?

Deux sièges restaient vacants, entre Terushima et Kyoutani, ce dernier ayant l'air particulièrement renfrogné, ce qu'Akaashi pouvait parfaitement concevoir étant donné les camarades de Maison qu'il devait endurer. Il s'apprêtait donc à prendre place à côté du Gryffondor de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il sentit Kenma tirer légèrement sur la manche de son uniforme.

Avec un bref regard suppliant, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se retrouver assis près de Terushima. Akaashi accepta alors cette requête silencieuse, et tenta d'ignorer le bruit ambiant.

Le Professeur Kiyoshi, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, était resté en retrait, les bras croisés, un air habituellement indifférent sur le visage. Il donnait l'impression de subir son cours autant que les deux Serdaigles. Cela devait sûrement être l'effet des Gryffondors.

— Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, annonça-t-il de sa voix apathique, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Si nous sommes dans cette disposition, c'est pour pouvoir étudier la chiromancie de manière collective.

Instinctivement, Akaashi joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Il était très peu enchanté par le programme que présentait le Professeur. Il préférait nettement les sessions par groupe de deux ou trois, où Kenma et lui pouvaient discuter tranquillement ou travailler en silence tout en se tenant à une certaine distance du reste de la classe. Être ainsi entouré d'autres élèves aussi impulsifs qu'irréfléchis pour un cours collectif deviendrait facilement insupportable.

Et avec le grand sourire que Terushima lui adressait, il pouvait d'ores et déjà oublier cette notion de calme.

La voix du Professeur Kiyoshi était maintenant plus audible, les bavardages bruyants ayant quelque peu cessé.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'est la chiromancie ?

Devant le silence de mort qui s'abattit instantanément dans la pièce, l'enseignant soupira. Il regarda avec espoir en direction des deux Serdaigles, sans succès.

— C'est pas l'art de lire sur les lignes de la main ?

— C'est à peu près ça Nishinoya. Cette pratique divinatoire permet d'interpréter les lignes de la main, mais également leur forme, leurs monts, leurs ongles... absolument tout ce qui pourra nous faire découvrir la personnalité du sorcier. Donc si nous sommes en cercle c'est parce que chacun d'entre vous va devoir lire la main de son voisin de gauche. Vous vous aiderez bien évidemment de votre ouvrage, qui contient un chapitre très détaillé à ce sujet.

Akaashi serra fortement sa main jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lui signale d'arrêter. S'il n'aimait pas une chose, c'était bien le contact physique non désiré : et personne ne touchait à ses mains.

En attendant son tour, et étant bien peu intéressé par les divagations des autres élèves, le Serdaigle feuilleta les pages de son manuel _Lever le voile du futur_ , à la recherche des différentes instructions. Comme d'habitude, les explications restaient vagues : les significations des monts, des lignes, des doigts étaient imprécises et destinées à s'accorder avec à peu près tous les cas de figure. Cet art était aussi passe-partout que l'Astrologie finalement. Il était parfaitement possible de faire dire ce que l'on désirait aux lignes de notre main, si l'on était assez sélectif dans les parties choisies. Les rires qui résonnaient au sein de la Tour de Divination pouvaient en témoigner. Akaashi gardait les yeux rivés sur son livre, plus intéressé par les platitudes de ces prédictions que par la perspective de devoir subir cette épreuve. Il entendit vaguement Tanaka faire une remarque moqueuse sur une des lignes de Yamamoto. Puis il cessa d'y prêter attention.

Et après de nombreuses minutes bien trop rapides à son goût ; alors qu'il semblait plus proche de brûler les pages de son manuel à l'aide de son regard plutôt que de l'étudier, le énième éclat de rire qui traversa la classe s'étouffa progressivement. Le moment était venu.

— Donne-moi ta main Keiji !

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il rencontra le grand sourire de Terushima, qui tendait une main vers lui. À contrecœur, il lui laissa prendre la sienne.

— Woah, t'as les mains super froides !

Akaashi regrettait ses choix de vie. Pourquoi avait-il gardé cette matière déjà ? Si c'était pour entendre ce genre de commentaires, la Divination était inutile, tout le monde le lui faisait remarquer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et même si la chaleur des mains du Gryffondor les réchauffait, il restait néanmoins gêné par cette situation.

Il était trop tard de toute manière, maintenant il lui fallait attendre et regarder Terushima inspecter sa paume avec attention. Ce qui se trouvait être particulièrement désagréable.

— Elle est grande ta main... et tes doigts sont super fins !

Ce n'était pas de cette manière que sa gêne s'en irait.

Mais en plein milieu de ces constatations, Terushima sembla tout de même se souvenir qu'il était en cours de Divination, et qu'ouvrir son livre pour commencer à analyser la main qu'il tenait pouvait être une idée intéressante.

Une fois à la bonne page, il regarda attentivement la paume d'Akaashi et déclara d'un ton sérieux presque comique, comme s'il était soudainement investi de dons de voyance :

— Tu as les mains coniques, ce qui montre... une nature sensible, raffinée... et un tempérament artistique !

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, pour contenir son envie irrépressible de reprendre sa main de la poigne du Gryffondor. Il le dévisagea ensuite d'un air plus que blasé, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Il continua alors son discours à l'aide du livre, traçant du bout du doigt les lignes sur la main du Serdaigle.

— Une ligne de cœur courte... indique une personne qui ne se sent pas vraiment concernée par les histoires d'amour...

L'apprenti voyant leva ses yeux de sa lecture pour croiser malicieusement le regard d'Akaashi lorsqu'il marmonna suffisamment fort pour que la totalité de la classe l'entende :

—… ce qui est bien dommage.

Cette remarque sembla beaucoup amuser les Gryffondors. Akaashi aurait dû s'y attendre : connaissant Terushima, comment aurait-il pu manquer une occasion comme celle-ci ? Ce sorcier nourrissait une véritable passion pour embarrasser les autres élèves volontairement ou pas, et l'éternel caractère lassé d'Akaashi était sûrement devenu sa prochaine cible.

— Ta ligne de cœur est parallèle à ta ligne de tête, cela indique que... tu parviens à bien contrôler tes émotions.

Son regard semblait pourtant vouloir que le Serdaigle n'y parvienne justement pas, pour son plus grand amusement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Akaashi était bien entraîné. Il n'avait que faire de ces remarques, Terushima ne viendrait pas à bout de ses nerfs.

Après quelques autres observations plus ou moins pertinentes, il put finalement reprendre sa main froide avec indifférence, la triturer nerveusement, et exécuter à son tour l'exercice. Il se tourna vers Kenma, qui avait décidément eu bien raison de changer de place, et saisir délicatement sa main. Akaashi se contenta alors de lancer des banalités rapides à propos des différents monts et lignes qui s'accordaient avec la personnalité de son ami (« un mont de Mercure développé signifie une vive intelligence, une bonne capacité de réflexion »), à l'aide de ce qu'il avait lu plus tôt dans le manuel.

Kenma gardait les yeux baissés, mais il semblait tout de même soulagé que l'analyse soit aussi rapide. Il n'aimait pas que l'attention soit concentrée sur lui, et Akaashi l'avait bien compris, même si de toute manière le groupe des Gryffondors oisifs commençait déjà à chuchoter bruyamment, désintéressé par la suite de l'exercice.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Kenma de jouer les chiromanciens, il prit avec beaucoup d'hésitation la main de Kyoutani, osant à peine le toucher. Ce sixième année était tout de même très intimidant, et peut-être même que l'autre Serdaigle regrettait à présent d'avoir voulu cette place.

De toute façon, songea Akaashi, cela revenait à choisir le moins agaçant des deux. Et pour le moment, même s'ils étaient tous les deux très différents, c'était bien Kyoutani.

Kenma regarda longuement la main crispée du Gryffondor en silence, prenant le temps de tout observer avant de commencer son interprétation.

Il parla d'une voix si basse qu'il fut difficile d'entendre ses mots, et si Akaashi n'était pas assis à côté de lui, il n'aurait certainement pas pu les comprendre.

— Le mont de Mars... sous la ligne de vie... est protubérant. Cela démontre habituellement une tendance agressive et une violence intér-

Kyoutani retira aussitôt sa main, comme si le touché de Kenma venait de le brûler. Le regard noir qu'il reçut ensuite l'incita à baisser tristement la tête, et Akaashi s'étonna de cette réaction si brusque de la part du Gryffondor. S'il avait souhaité illustrer les propos de Kenma, c'était parfaitement réussi.

Heureusement, pour éviter tout débordement potentiel, le professeur mit fin à l'exercice. Comme si rien ne venait de se produire, il commença à expliciter les différentes significations des lignes de la main, en se basant sur les propos rapportés par ces travaux pratiques.

Akaashi n'écouta que distraitement le reste du cours, bien plus préoccupé par l'anxiété qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Kenma, et de la colère qui brillait toujours dans les yeux de Kyoutani.

* * *

Ce qui est dit dans les analyses des différents élèves est vrai techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas spécialiste en chiromancie, et je n'ai rien contre cette pratique, c'est le point de vue d'Akaashi !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Loin des yeux

Nouveau chapitre, et le plot est enfin là ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment... et accrochez vous, à partir de là ça va être un loooong voyage :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Loin des yeux...**

 _ **où Oikawa a des abandonment issues**_

* * *

 _Vendredi 16 Septembre_

* * *

L'approche du week-end rendait Oikawa euphorique : les entraînements de Quidditch allaient sérieusement pouvoir commencer maintenant que l'équipe était de nouveau complète. Et tous pouvaient compter sur leur Capitaine pour qu'ils deviennent invincibles.

Mais ce qui le faisait vraiment bouillir d'impatience, c'était le cours d'Astronomie qui approchait. À minuit, il pourrait alors assister à sa matière favorite, qui lui avait valu un Optimal à ses BUSE, ainsi qu'une connaissance approfondie d'une de ses plus grandes passions : l'espace. Les étoiles n'avaient cessé de le fasciner, bien avant son admission à Poudlard, bien avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de toute la magie qui l'entourait.

Pour lui, elles avaient toujours été magiques.

Et l'avantage de ce cours nocturne, c'était que bien peu d'élèves continuaient cet enseignement. Lors du choix des matières pour définir leur avenir, personne ou presque ne gardait l'Astronomie, car elle était contraignante à cause des horaires très tardifs et elle offrait bien peu débouchés pour une future carrière. Le comité réduit de septièmes années était dès lors beaucoup plus calme, et assistait au cours de leur propre initiative, sans y être contraint.

Ce serait mentir que dire qu'Oikawa n'avait pas beaucoup insisté pour qu'Iwaizumi garde lui aussi l'Astronomie dans ses matières. Mais à force de patience, et sûrement parce qu'il était maître dans l'art de persuader les gens (il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien), il avait fini par le faire céder ; et Iwaizumi avait accepté de rester avec lui pour cette matière. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en plaindre et de toujours déclarer qu'il y allait à contrecœur, mais Oikawa n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. À en juger par leurs soirées dans la Tour d'Astronomie, il exagérait énormément ; il ne pouvait pas trouver cela si pénible. Pas quand les étoiles étaient si belles, le cours si passionnant, et son meilleur ami si attentionné et dévoué.

Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas venir.

C'était exactement ce que pensait Oikawa, aussi surpris que perplexe alors qu'il attendait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie que minuit arrive et que le cours démarre. Mais quand le professeur entra dans la pièce, le Serpentard fut bien forcé de s'y résoudre : Iwaizumi était en retard.

Minuit avait pourtant déjà sonné, comme Oikawa le constatait depuis maintenant cinq minutes en lançant des regards nerveux sur le cadran de la salle.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... où pouvait-il bien être ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le dîner à la Grande Salle, à 19 heures... il lui avait sûrement dit quelque chose à ce propos... ou alors il ne l'avait pas mentionné ; il n'en était plus certain. Oikawa avait tellement été distrait par ses projets pour les entraînements, ainsi que par la perspective du cours d'Astronomie, qu'il devait avouer ne pas y avoir prêté attention. Il s'était dirigé bien en avance dans la Tour, et ne s'était pas préoccupé des activités de son ami.

Peut-être était-il parti dormir, et avait oublié de se réveiller ?

Ce retard empêcha Oikawa de se concentrer pleinement sur l'observation des étoiles et les directives du professeur ; et ses yeux scrutaient avec inquiétude l'entrée de la Tour, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait et qu'Iwaizumi ne paraissait toujours pas.

Il se fit définitivement une raison alors que la classe se terminait et que les élèves étaient libérés du froid nocturne pour regagner leurs dortoirs et enfin pouvoir se reposer. Iwaizumi avait raté le cours d'Astronomie.

Alors qu'il quittait à contrecœur le ciel étoilé pour rejoindre les Cachots tout aussi glacials, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de signaler sa mauvaise humeur à ses camarades de Maison.

Il était certain que Sugawara, Konoha et Kuroo seraient ravis de l'écouter.

— Iwa-chan m'a abandonné ! Il nous a abandonnés !

Apparemment, soit les trois Serpentards étaient habitués aux éternelles lamentations bruyantes d'Oikawa, soit ils étaient trop fatigués pour lui répondre, mais ils choisirent de ne pas l'interrompre et de le laisser se plaindre.

— Il doit sûrement être en train de dormir tranquillement ! Quel lâcheur !

Puis, croisant les bras et affichant une mine boudeuse incroyablement puérile, il rajouta :

— Ce serait bête que quelqu'un le réveille en faisant du bruit dans le Dortoir... oui, ce serait vraiment dommage...

— Ah non, tu vas éviter de faire ça Oikawa, d'accord ?

Les instincts de Préfet en chef de Sugawara semblaient toujours opérationnels malgré sa fatigue. Il dévisageait son collègue boudeur avec appréhension. Au moins, on prenait ses menaces au sérieux.

— À moins que tu ne tiennes à te faire sauvagement assassiner par Iwaizumi, je te déconseille de faire ça en effet. Par contre, lança Kuroo avec un sourire narquois dans sa direction, si tu arrives à réveiller Daishou ça me va, tu auras même tout mon respect.

Oikawa lui répondit d'un air malicieux qui sembla démoraliser Sugawara. Il secoua la tête avec dépit devant la rancœur que possédaient les deux Serpentards.

— Dépêchez-vous d'avancer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. On s'étonne que notre Maison ait une telle réputation... Vous êtes vraiment des gamins...

Ils se contentèrent de ricaner devant le sermon de leur Préfet. Peut-être était-ce l'heure tardive qui prouvait les allégations de Sugawara, ou peut-être n'avaient-elles tout simplement jamais eu besoin de confirmation ?

Ils finirent tout de même leur long cheminement vers la Salle commune, et profitèrent du silence presque complet qu'offrait rarement le Château. Seuls leurs pas sur les dalles de pierre résonnaient. Leurs pas et les occasionnelles plaintes des élèves.

— C'est vraiment trop loin sérieux, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors doivent déjà dormir...

— Ah, merci Konoha, c'est ce que je me tue à dire ! Pourquoi les Serpentards sont-ils relégués dans les Cachots ? On n'est pas des prisonniers quand même, c'est n'importe quoi...

Kuroo se contenta de hausser les épaules, allumant le bout de sa baguette magique à l'aide d'un _Lumos_ pour descendre plus facilement le colimaçon.

— On est presque arrivés, chuchota Sugawara pour enjoindre les autres à baisser le ton.

Ils suivirent le pas de Kuroo, profitant de la lumière qu'il offrait pour distinguer correctement les marches. Oikawa fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial lorsqu'il entra dans les Cachots toujours aussi humides et lugubres.

Le Préfet en Chef donna le mot de passe d'une voix à peine audible, et laissa les autres Serpentards s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Oikawa se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les Dortoirs, impatient de pouvoir faire payer celui qui l'avait ainsi abandonné, lui, pauvre créature fragile et innocente. Prêt à réveiller brusquement Iwaizumi, Oikawa fut d'autant plus décontenancé qu'il ne le trouva nulle part dans la pièce. Il n'était pas dans son lit.

Tout le monde semblait assoupi, et l'entrée des quatre Serpentards n'avait pas interrompu leur sommeil. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Daishou, Takeru... mais aucune trace d'Iwaizumi.

Il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune.

Cette information laissa Oikawa incrédule pendant plusieurs instants, et trop perdu pour effectuer la moindre action. Il regardait fixement le lit d'Iwaizumi en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'observer ainsi ferait apparaître le Serpentard par magie.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

Finalement sorti de son état de confusion totale, Oikawa se tourna vers Sugawara, qui commençait à se changer pour aller dormir. Il aurait certainement des informations.

— Où est Iwa-chan ?

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour être silencieux, ce qui lui valut le regard réprobateur de son ami. Le préfet continua la conversation en chuchotant :

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'étais avec toi !

— Mais tu es le préfet en chef ! Il ne t'a rien dit ? Tout le monde te dit toujours tout Suga-chan !

Le ton brusque de sa voix et le peu de discrétion dont il faisait preuve trahissaient sa confusion.

— Oikawa, ferme-la...

Les exclamations à peine chuchotées du Serpentard avaient fini par réveiller quelques personnes, à en juger par le marmonnement atrabilaire d'Hanamaki. Mais Oikawa n'en avait que faire : en quelques secondes il était près du chevet de son ami brusquement éveillé, et il l'agressait déjà avec de nombreuses questions, sans vraiment penser à baisser le son de sa voix :

— Tu sais où est Iwa-chan ?

— J'en sais rien, laisse moi dormir...

Il se retourna dans son lit, pour ne plus faire face à Oikawa. Après une légère pause, il continua finalement de parler, comme s'il faisait un véritable honneur à son ami :

— Il n'est pas là ? C'est toi qui devrais le savoir, vous êtes toujours collés ensemble...

En temps normal, Oikawa aurait été puéril au sujet des commentaires du Serpentard à moitié endormi, mais il était trop interdit par l'absence d'Iwaizumi pour s'y résoudre. Il ne dérangea pas plus la tranquillité d'Hanamaki, et tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Sugawara, en attente de suggestions.

— Il est peut-être allé à l'infirmerie ?

Alors qu'Oikawa s'apprêtait à partir de la pièce avec détermination, il se fit rapidement interpeller par son Préfet en Chef.

— Non non non, chuchota-t-il en lui barrant la route, tu ne vas certainement pas te balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit...

Il avança encore d'un pas, l'air défiant.

— Tu aviseras demain... Va dormir, il est tard. Je suis sûr qu'Iwaizumi va bien.

Après quelques instants passés à considérer les ordres de Sugawara et ses yeux brillants d'autorité, Oikawa finit par céder. Il soupira bruyamment, faisant ainsi profiter tout le monde de son mécontentement, avant de se changer et d'entrer dans ses draps.

Il n'arriva toutefois pas à s'endormir immédiatement malgré l'heure très avancée. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des hypothèses, en quête d'une réponse.

Où pouvait bien être Iwaizumi ?

Aucune considération satisfaisante ne put apaiser les pensées en ébullition d'Oikawa, qui tournait bruyamment dans ses draps, cherchant une position confortable. Il grogna avec frustration.

— Tais-toi Oikawa !

* * *

Le lendemain, Oikawa se réveilla pour constater avec agacement que le lit d'Iwaizumi se trouvait toujours aussi vide que la nuit passée. Mais il était maintenant en week-end, il avait donc toute la journée devant lui. Il pourrait chercher tranquillement Iwaizumi, à commencer par l'infirmerie comme l'avait suggéré Sugawara.

Il préféra toutefois commencer son samedi en partant prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant de démarrer son expédition. Il se changea rapidement dans le Dortoir presque vide et s'en alla manger, toujours aussi intrigué par l'absence de son meilleur ami.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en atteignant les portes de la pièce, il remarqua immédiatement Iwaizumi à la table des Serpentards, tranquillement en train de manger.

Oikawa sentit un immense soulagement le parcourir et toute son appréhension jusque là accumulée sembla se dissiper.

Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers son meilleur ami et s'installa en face de lui. Malgré sa curiosité débordante et la foule de questions qui se bousculait dans son esprit, le Serpentard décida tout de même de rester calme, et d'attendre qu'Iwaizumi lui raconte tout de lui-même.

Mais il ne lui adressa pas la parole.

Iwaizumi l'avait vaguement salué de la tête en le voyant approcher, avant de faire de nouveau tomber son regard sur son assiette. Après quelques minutes passées dans ce silence énigmatique, Oikawa était contraint de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essaya toutefois de paraître détendu, pour ne pas alarmer son ami au comportement étrange. Après une plus ample observation, il pouvait discerner les grands cernes qui bordaient les yeux d'Iwaizumi : il semblait très fatigué.

— Bien dormi ?

La question innocente d'Oikawa, qui se voulait d'une attitude aussi décontractée que possible, lui apporterait certainement des réponses sans paraître trop envahissante.

Iwaizumi porta son attention sur lui, le considéra un instant d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Ça va. Et toi ?

Maintenant venaient les mensonges. Oikawa écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sonné par cette réponse aussi brève que dénuée de franchise. Étant lui-même un expert en la matière, il pouvait facilement les détecter. En particulier ceux de son meilleur ami, et c'était rare qu'il lui mente si ouvertement.

Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il avait bien dormi avec la mine qu'il arborait ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme s'il n'avait pas manqué un cours et passé la nuit en dehors de la Salle Commune ?

Que se passait-il ?

Pris au dépourvu, Oikawa laissa un silence s'installer et oublia de répondre à la question. Cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger Iwaizumi, qui continua de manger.

— Tiens tiens tiens, Oikawa a enfin retrouvé son prince !

Hanamaki et Matsukawa passèrent devant le duo de Serpentard avec leurs habituels sourires narquois. Inconscients de l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée à la Table des Serpentards, ils ignorèrent la mine mal à l'aise d'Oikawa et indifférente d'Iwaizumi pour continuer leurs exclamations :

— Merci de m'avoir réveillé d'ailleurs !

Puis il se tourna vers Iwaizumi pour ajouter :

— T'étais où au fait ?

Oikawa regarda avec intérêt le visage de son meilleur ami pour s'enquérir de la réponse à cette question. Il remercia intérieurement Hanamaki et son manque de tact : cela lui éviterait beaucoup de soucis.

— J'ai emmené Kindaichi à l'infirmerie, il ne se sentait pas bien.

Iwaizumi avait terminé sa phrase en buvant nonchalamment une gorgée de jus, l'air faussement serein. Il devait sans doute penser que personne ne remarquerait la tension que ses épaules trahissaient à présent. Mais c'était mal connaître Oikawa.

Il allait certainement avoir une petite discussion avec Kindaichi aujourd'hui.

— Quel bon aîné tu fais ! C'est beau tant de dévouement, pas vrai Makki ?

— Oui, mais la prochaine fois préviens, notre pauvre Oikawa allait nous faire une syncope !

Ce dernier tenta de protester faiblement, bien trop rongé par toutes les questions que formulait son esprit. Iwaizumi se contenta de secouer la tête à l'entente des plaisanteries de ses amis, et Hanamaki et Matsukawa se rendirent enfin compte de l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée.

— Bon... ben on va vous laisser, on a des expériences à faire. À plus !

Oikawa ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Les connaissant, il fallait s'attendre au pire, et il espérait seulement ne pas en être la cible.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, non sans de multiples coups d'œil curieux vers leurs deux collègues, le Serpentard prit à nouveau quelques secondes pour observer son meilleur ami, l'air tristement inquiet. D'une voix douce et sérieuse, il chercha les yeux d'Iwaizumi avant de demander :

— Ça va, Iwa-chan ?

Lorsqu'ils échangèrent finalement un regard, Iwaizumi hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'Oikawa se trouvait à côté de lui, et qu'il avait besoin d'attention.

— Oui, je vais bien.

— Pourtant tu as une tête encore plus affreuse que d'habitude !

— T'en veux une ?

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire au retour de ces vieilles habitudes : Iwaizumi était toujours le même. Il restait simplement à savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui parler.

* * *

— Kindaichi ! Te voilà enfin !

Oikawa avait pris un certain temps pour trouver où se cachait ce cinquième année de Serpentard. Durant les week-ends, retrouver quelqu'un devenait bien plus difficile étant donné l'immensité du Château. Ses jambes en savaient quelque chose.

Ce fut donc près du Lac, emplacement incongru pour un début d'année si froid, que Kindaichi profitait de l'air extérieur avec un autre Serpentard complètement apathique. Kunimi, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il se souvenait de leur prestation lors des sélections de Quidditch : ils avaient tous les deux un bon niveau, et feraient d'excellents joueurs pour l'équipe l'année prochaine.

Oikawa s'avança vers les deux cinquièmes années qui semblaient stupéfiés par la venue du Capitaine de Serpentard, et il leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Il était un bien meilleur acteur qu'Iwaizumi.

— Ça va mieux alors ? J'ai appris que tu ne te sentais pas très bien hier soir, j'espère que ça s'est arrangé !

— Oui, je vais mieux, merci Oikawa-san !

Kindaichi regardait le septième année d'un air légèrement nerveux. Oikawa ne saurait dire s'il lui cachait quelque chose ou si sa présence lui était simplement intimidante. Il se contenta d'avancer dans son enquête tout aussi subtilement :

— Une chance qu'Iwa-chan était là pour toi !

Le regard insistant de son aîné invita fortement Kindaichi à poursuivre la conversation, ce qu'il fit avec précipitation :

— Oui, il était resté avec moi pour s'entraîner au Club de Duel dans la Cour pavée après dîner... puis...

La légère pause de ce discours intrigua Oikawa, et il continua de dévisager le cinquième année qui laissait à présent son regard se perdre à l'horizon du Lac, pensif. Son ami Kunimi semblait tout aussi curieux d'entendre la suite de ce récit.

Kindaichi secoua brusquement la tête, et acheva son histoire avec une grande rapidité :

—… et puis je me suis reçu un sort de plein fouet, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter ! Iwaizumi-san est vraiment fort, c'est normal qu'il soit le champion du club de Serpentard...

Oikawa n'écouta plus les divagations de Kindaichi qui cherchait à se justifier par tous les moyens. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre un éloge d'Iwaizumi en ce moment, il voulait juste des réponses. Et que tout le monde arrête de lui mentir.

* * *

EDIT: bon j'ai pas mal modifié ce chapitre au niveau de la forme parce que j'étais vraiment très fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit et corrigé donc là je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite !  
J'ai aussi rajouté les dates, parce que comme ça vous avez une idée plus précise !


	7. Une mystérieuse potion

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les bases commencent à se mettre en place petit à petit ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une mystérieuse potion**

 _ **où Akaashi ne fait pas honneur à sa réputation**_

* * *

 _Samedi 17 Septembre_

* * *

Akaashi adorait les week-ends : pouvoir dormir autant qu'il le souhaitait était très agréable, d'autant plus qu'entre ses horaires matinaux et ses rondes nocturnes, il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Ce fut donc parfaitement reposé que le Serdaigle s'éveilla et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'accommoder à la lumière qui baignait le dortoir.

À première vue, il était seul dans la pièce et il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais la perspective de passer toute la journée à somnoler confortablement enveloppé dans la chaleur de ses draps restait terriblement séduisante.

Toutefois, en émergeant de sa langueur ensommeillée, ses pensées se firent plus claires : ce n'était pas un comportement très raisonnable. Il devrait en profiter pour étudier les matières qui lui opposaient le plus de résistance, peut-être même devrait-il s'atteler avec plus de sérieux sur les exercices de Divination vus en classe. Mais la motivation lui manquait, et convaincre Kenma de s'essayer de nouveau à la chiromancie serait difficile. Akaashi s'étira longuement avant de décider à contrecœur de quitter son lit, cherchant toujours un programme à sa journée. Il pourrait peut-être retourner au club de Potions, ou bien s'entraîner au Quidditch...

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait assuré à Bokuto qu'il jouerait au Quidditch avec lui ce week-end. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps la semaine dernière, et il s'en voulait un peu. Une promesse était une promesse, et déjà il s'apprêtait à traverser la Salle Commune avec ses affaires pour aller se préparer.

Lorsqu'il descendit le colimaçon menant à la pièce des Serdaigles, Akaashi constata la présence d'une seule personne, Kiyoko la préfète en chef, qui lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers le sixième année, avant de le saluer silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Il fit de même.

L'avantage avec la grande majorité des élèves de Serdaigle, c'était qu'ils chérissaient le calme, ce qui apportait une atmosphère paisible et studieuse au sein de leur Salle commune.

— Il est bientôt midi, lui annonça-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

La moitié de la journée était donc déjà entamée. Cela ne le gênait aucunement, et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui, mais il comprenait mieux la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre maintenant que la totalité de ses sens était opérationnelle. Il remercia son aînée pour cette information et partit se préparer, pour être un minimum présentable avant de descendre prendre son repas. Il n'allait pas y passer des heures non plus, contrairement à Oikawa, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de son apparence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Akaashi, dans son uniforme impeccable, entra dans la Grande Salle, parfaitement réveillé et tout à fait affamé. Beaucoup d'animation se faisait entendre aux différentes tables, et il constata avec soulagement que le festin avait à peine commencé. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour apercevoir ses trois seuls collègues de sixième année, Kenma, Shirabu et Ennoshita, assis chez les Serdaigles. Kiyoko aussi semblait être venue manger.

Sans surprise, Akaashi remarqua également la présence de Kuroo à leur table, juste à côté de Kenma. Le respect de la disposition des Maisons n'aura pas duré bien longtemps, mais il avait trop faim pour s'en soucier. La bouche encore pâteuse, il salua ses camarades et s'installa prestement à la place que lui faisait Kenma en se décalant à peine. Entamer une conversation serait aussi futile que contre-productif, en considérant la quantité de nourriture qui faisait maintenant face à Akaashi. En dépit des apparences, il possédait un très grand appétit, et les buffets gigantesques étaient sans doute l'un des aspects de Poudlard qu'il préférait. Il ne pourrait jamais être assez reconnaissant de la multitude de plats qui se présentait par magie à chaque repas. Il remplit alors rapidement son assiette de portions astronomiques sous le regard presque dégoûté de Kenma.

Ce ne fut qu'en commençant à manger qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait faim, et il se hâta de terminer son repas sans un mot.

— Eh Akaashi ! Tu vas t'entraîner avec ton équipe cet après-midi ?

L'interpellé prit quelques instants pour finir sa bouchée, avant de daigner se tourner vers Kuroo. Celui-ci le regardait déjà d'un air malicieux, bien trop malicieux à son goût.

— Non, j'ai accepté de m'entraîner avec Bokuto-san aujourd'hui.

Cette réponse ne semblait pas particulièrement étrange ou choquante aux yeux d'Akaashi, il se sentit donc légèrement déstabilisé par le regard étonné de Kenma et le sourire narquois de Kuroo. Ou agaçant, c'était du pareil au même. Après quelques secondes de réflexion à observer l'air extrêmement satisfait du Serpentard, Akaashi conclut qu'il le savait déjà. Bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà, Bokuto avait certainement dû lui dire : cela lui faisait simplement plaisir d'exaspérer le Serdaigle de si bon matin. Il négligea le fait qu'il était midi passé dans ses considérations atrabilaires.

— Ah tiens ? C'est... intéressant de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'une équipe rivale. Ça m'étonne de toi Akaashi.

— Je te signale que tu le fais aussi, Kuroo-san...

— Oui, c'est vrai... Mais j'imagine que j'en aurais moins l'occasion. Maintenant qu'Oikawa est _Capitaine_ , je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait une telle « trahison »...

Le Serpentard avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que l'intéressé puisse l'entendre de la table d'à côté, mais Oikawa était apparemment trop occupé à regarder intensément Iwaizumi pour remarquer cette interpellation. Comme d'habitude. Kuroo haussa finalement les épaules et chercha à nouveau les yeux d'Akaashi qui continuait de manger.

— Fais attention par contre, ça n'en finit jamais les entraînements avec Bokuto, tu vas en avoir pour toute la journée !

— On parle de moi ?

Bokuto apparut derrière Kuroo avec une discrétion rendue possible grâce à l'atmosphère bruyante de la Grande Salle. Cette venue si soudaine étonna fortement le petit groupe de la table de Serdaigle, peu habitué à se faire surprendre par le Gryffondor.

Ce dernier frappa amicalement l'épaule de Kuroo, un grand sourire au visage. À les voir interagir, Akaashi avait toujours été effaré de constater la bonne entente de ces deux septièmes années malgré leur appartenance à des Maisons rivales, mais surtout à quel point le Serpentard devenait terriblement puéril lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce duo était synonyme de chaos, et les nombreuses heures de retenue accumulées durant ces années pouvaient facilement en témoigner. Kenma semblait penser la même chose qu'Akaashi, puisqu'il se contenta de soupirer avant baisser la tête vers son assiette, qu'il avait à peine touchée. Il devait lui aussi s'attendre au pire.

Heureusement, Bokuto détourna vite son attention de Kuroo lorsqu'il aperçut Akaashi.

— Salut Akaashi ! Tu es prêt pour t'entraîner ?

Il l'observait avec des yeux brillants d'excitation, si bien qu'il en sautillait presque sur place. Akaashi fixa son assiette presque vide, autant pour considérer ce qu'il lui restait à manger que pour éviter le regard bien trop intense de Bokuto.

— Oui Bokuto-san, il faut juste que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

— Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux !

La proposition du Gryffondor, aussi animée que la personne elle-même, se fit remarquer, et Akaashi constata l'air désapprobateur de Kiyoko du coin de l'œil. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

— D'accord, mais tu n'entres pas dans la Salle Commune.

— Ça marche !

Le regard de Bokuto continuait de peser sur lui, rempli d'insistance et d'anticipation, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi se décide à faire un mouvement. Avec un soupir, il se leva de table, pensant tout de même qu'il aurait sûrement pu continuer son déjeuner, même si ce n'était pas très raisonnable. Aller s'entraîner tout l'après-midi n'était pas très judicieux non plus, mais Akaashi choisit d'ignorer son bon sens pour le moment, et de suivre Bokuto.

Ce dernier avançait décidément bien trop vite pour le pas habituellement nonchalant du Serdaigle. Il avait vraiment hâte de faire du Quidditch, et Akaashi se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par être traîné à cause de sa lenteur.

— Je suis super content ! On n'a pas pu s'entraîner ce matin avec l'équipe parce qu'il manquait des joueurs, mais bon c'est pas grave. C'est bien aussi comme ça !

Akaashi écoutait distraitement les divagations enjouées de Bokuto, plus occupé à garder le rythme et à ignorer les regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il hochait la tête lorsque le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire.

— Akaashi !

La voix du Professeur Yachi résonna dans la pièce, arrêtant momentanément la nuisance sonore ambiante. L'intéressé se retourna, surpris, en même temps que Bokuto, pour apercevoir leur maître de Potions qui s'était levé de table pour les rejoindre. Si tous les regards n'étaient pas sur Akaashi juste avant cette intervention, il pouvait être certain qu'ils l'étaient dorénavant.

L'air troublé qui traversa un instant le visage du Professeur acheva de l'étonner, et même si elle avait repris très rapidement son habituelle contenance sérieuse, les cernes qu'elle arborait témoignaient de sa grande fatigue.

Elle offrit un léger sourire au Serdaigle, avant de lui adresser la parole, d'une voix très basse :

— Akaashi, j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, ça ne te dérange pas de me suivre un instant ?

Elle considéra quelques secondes Bokuto, comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence, avant de rajouter brièvement :

— Seul.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard, confus de la situation actuelle.

Le Professeur Yachi insista.

— C'est important.

À ces mots, le Serdaigle comprit qu'il n'avait pas le luxe de refuser cette proposition. Pas quand le maître de Potions commençait déjà à retrouver son air sévère au fil des secondes. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Bokuto, en espérant que cela n'ait pas une grande influence sur son humeur. Mais à voir la déception qui se lisait d'ores et déjà dans ses yeux, c'était peine perdue.

Le Gryffondor força tout de même un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres, et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave... je vais demander à Kuroo. Une prochaine fois peut-être...

Le Professeur le regarda curieusement partir vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, puis, comme si elle pouvait enfin poursuivre sérieusement la conversation, elle porta son entière attention sur Akaashi.

— Viens dans mon bureau.

Le Serdaigle obtempéra sans un mot et il suivit son Professeur, prenant à peine le temps de se retourner pour remarquer Bokuto, la tête légèrement baissée, allant à la table des Serdaigles.

Le trajet se fit dans une tranquillité surprenante, étant donné les circonstances. Akaashi aurait aimé avoir plus d'informations sur la situation, mais le Professeur Yachi restait silencieuse, grave. Cela alimenta sa confusion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la Salle de Potions, elle se décida toutefois à parler :

— Je veux voir si tu parviens à concocter cette potion, vois ça comme un petit test. Tu es le meilleur élève de la discipline après tout, et j'aimerais beaucoup évaluer ton niveau à une plus grande échelle.

Ce discours ne convainquit qu'à moitié le Serdaigle, qui n'avait certainement pas prévu de passer son après-midi à préparer des potions dans les Cachots. Certes, ce n'était pas une activité qui le répugnait, bien au contraire, mais il avait des projets. Et il avait fait une promesse tout de même.

— D'accord.

Le Professeur Yachi lui offrit un nouveau petit sourire en ouvrant la salle. Elle invita Akaashi à y entrer et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants le temps qu'elle cherche les ingrédients et la recette dans son bureau.

Et il attendit donc, toujours aussi confus. Il commença à préparer un chaudron et quelques ustensiles, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il serait confronté. Pourquoi cette requête si soudaine ? Pourquoi lui faire faire une potion d'entraînement maintenant ?

Lorsque le Professeur revint précipitamment, elle apportait une caisse pleine de bocaux opaques et colorés. Elle la posa sur la table où s'était installé Akaashi, et lui tendit la recette.

— Fais attention, les ingrédients sont très précieux ! Fais une petite dose pour commencer. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi, je suis dans mon bureau juste à côté.

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa la porte entrebâillée avant de repartir dans le couloir.

Après avoir organisé son espace de travail à sa convenance, Akaashi porta finalement les yeux sur la recette de cette fameuse potion d'entraînement.

Et sa confusion fut totale.

Trop d'éléments le perturbaient dans cette recette, visiblement écrite par la plume du Professeur Yachi. Aucun ingrédient n'était mentionné, seulement la couleur des contenants dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Le nom du breuvage n'y était même pas renseigné, sans parler de ses effets, totalement absents du parchemin. Les instructions en elles-mêmes semblaient très pointilleuses, ce qui était difficile à croire étant donné le peu d'informations qu'il possédait sur l'élixir.

Après une brève inspection des bocaux, il ne trouva pas plus de réponses à ses nombreuses questions : ils n'avaient pas d'étiquette, et aucun des ingrédients à l'intérieur n'était familier à la connaissance du Serdaigle.

En somme, cela allait se révéler complexe. Mais Akaashi ne se laissa pas abattre par sa confusion si grande qu'elle s'illustrait probablement sur son visage, et s'attela sans tarder à l'exercice.

S'il restait concentré et méthodique, il réussirait sans difficulté.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais il aurait dû se souvenir des avertissements du Professeur Yachi avant d'avancer avec autant de confiance en ses capacités. Cette Potion lui opposerait évidemment de la résistance, c'était même du but de cet exercice.

Sa première tentative dura cinq bonnes heures avant qu'Akaashi ne soit confronté à un problème. Il ne savait s'il avait versé le mauvais ingrédient ou bien une quantité inexacte, mais son chaudron s'était mis à bouillir si violemment que la mixture produisit une légère explosion. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de se protéger à l'aide de sa cape, qui arborait maintenant de multiples trous, tant cet accident l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Il avait échoué en Potions. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa troisième année. Akaashi fronça les sourcils, jugeant d'un air sévère sa concoction ratée.

La fin de l'après-midi était déjà amorcée, et cela faisait des heures que le Serdaigle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour à être assis là, dans les Cachots. Sa seule réaction fut alors de nettoyer son chaudron pour s'empresser de recommencer.

— Tout va bien Akaashi ?

Le Professeur Yachi, certainement alertée par la commotion produite par son échec, venait de paraître, l'air inquiète. Akaashi la rassura en lui expliquant la situation, ainsi que son désir de réitérer immédiatement la préparation.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est une potion particulièrement compliquée. Je suis simplement curieuse de voir si tu peux y parvenir, ce n'est qu'un test.

— Je peux y arriver, Professeur, assura-t-il, laissez-moi réessayer s'il vous plaît.

Celle-ci observa longuement son élève avant de hocher la tête et de le laisser à son travail.

Akaashi passa ainsi la fin de son après-midi devant son chaudron, à s'affairer consciencieusement à la conception de cet étrange breuvage, les sourcils froncés par la frustration plutôt que par sa précédente confusion.

Il était difficile de régler la température de feu avec précision alors que les étapes s'enchaînaient avec rapidité, tout en s'occupant des ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Le dosage s'en retrouvait bien plus ardu. Mais il mettait un point d'honneur à être le plus méticuleux possible dans le moindre de ses gestes, de la découpe des plantes étranges au mélange de la concoction. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, et cela l'obligeait à être bien plus alerte qu'à l'habitude.

Il ne saurait dire quelle heure il était ; mais alors qu'il leva finalement les yeux de son chaudron pour prendre le bocal du prochain ingrédient, il remarqua avec un sursaut qu'un grand hibou se trouvait également sur la table qu'il utilisait.

Cette surprise soudaine poussa Akaashi à faire une légère pause dans son travail pour remettre en question son manque d'observation flagrant, ainsi que l'extrême concentration dont il faisait preuve : il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver. Depuis quand attendait-il là ?

Après quelques instants passés à constater la présence incongrue de cet animal, Akaashi remarqua finalement la lettre que le hibou détenait.

Ah. Ça lui revenait maintenant.

Il s'agissait du même hibou qui lui avait apporté ces fameuses lettres « d'admirateur » qui avaient tant amusé Oikawa. C'était bien toujours le même apparemment, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître aux yeux d'Akaashi.

Et comme le Serdaigle, perdu dans ses réflexions, continuait de regarder le rapace sans rien faire, l'oiseau sembla s'impatienter et avança à petits pas sur la table, de manière étonnamment délicate au vu de sa taille. Avec un soupir, il détacha finalement la lettre, et ne put s'empêcher d'en lire le contenu, même s'il savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre : cela eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser légèrement sa frustration. C'était bien la même personne ; il reconnaissait le style d'écriture, foisonnant de tellement de compliments qu'il ne put empêcher la chaleur de lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un était là pour le voir de toute façon.

Un léger sourire trouva même son chemin au coin de ses lèvres. C'était peut-être puéril, mais cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir.

Akaashi secoua alors la tête pour se ressaisir : il avait une potion très exigeante qu'il avait laissée sans surveillance l'espace d'un instant. Il rangea la lettre dans l'une de ses poches, et caressa doucement le plumage hibou avant de se remettre aussitôt au travail. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes à côté de lui puis porta de nouveau toute sa concentration sur l'élixir qui était sur le feu.

Et il rata encore une fois sa potion.

Cette fois-ci, aucune explosion ne fut à déplorer, seulement un résultat final complètement différent de celui décrit sur les notes du Professeur. Il ne la goûta pas, il n'était pas stupide non plus, et il ne demanda pas non plus l'avis de son mentor, sachant pertinemment qu'il était une nouvelle fois confronté à un échec. Il grinça des dents, et nettoya de nouveau le chaudron, toujours aussi déterminé. Akaashi n'échouerait pas en Potions. Il se l'interdisait.

L'heure du dîner était sûrement largement passée lorsqu'il entreprit sa troisième tentative. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle le Professeur Yachi fut si surprise de le trouver encore là et non dans la Grande Salle quand elle revint dans la pièce un peu plus tard. En lui précisant qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il avait manqué le dîner du soir, elle lui intima de partir et le rassura sur son échec. Mais Akaashi ne saurait en rester là.

— Professeur, laissez-moi une dernière chance aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît. L'heure ne me dérange pas, je veux juste recommencer. Je peux y arriver.

Elle le considéra un instant, l'air sévère.

— Je te fais confiance, Akaashi. Mais après cet essai, tu vas dormir. C'est clair ?

— Oui, merci.

Il s'inclina légèrement pour exprimer sa gratitude, et tandis que le Professeur quittait la pièce en soupirant, l'air exténué, Akaashi ignora sa faim et sa propre fatigue pour s'attaquer de nouveau à cette épreuve. Plus tard, lorsqu'il devra se réveiller demain matin il regrettera amèrement ce choix, mais pour le moment, il n'en avait que faire. Il devait réussir.

Le Serdaigle commençait à connaître les premières étapes par cœur, il lui était plus facile de maîtriser les différentes instructions, et reconnaître les ingrédients était moins fastidieux. Il progressait bien plus rapidement que lors de ses deux premiers essais.

Il était confiant, cela marcherait cette fois-ci.

Après ce qui semblait peut-être être une heure, si Akaashi avait gardé sa notion du temps intacte, il était en train de remuer sa préparation, plus concentré que jamais. Et il était toutefois bien plus attentif à ses alentours, et il continuait sa tâche même lorsqu'il perçut un hululement dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans surprise, un hibou réapparut dans la salle des Potions, et Akaashi pouvait parier, même sans lui adresser un regard, qu'il s'agissait bien du même. C'était légèrement inquiétant, mais pas étonnant.

Il entendit l'oiseau se déplacer juste à côté de lui, sans détourner son attention de la mixture pour autant. Lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil le paquet que le rapace avait délicatement entre ses serres et qu'il posait à présent sur la table, la curiosité d'Akaashi se raviva.

Interdit, il regarda le hibou avec étonnement, puis d'une main, l'autre remuant toujours consciencieusement la potion, il ouvrit le petit emballage qui lui avait été apporté.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il en aperçut finalement le contenu : il y avait des sandwiches du dîner qu'il avait manqué accompagné d'un petit mot griffonné à la hâte où l'on pouvait lire : « T'es pas venu manger, bon appétit ! »

Sans quitter sa potion des yeux, il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il commença à en prendre un pour enfin pouvoir manger.

Qui que soit cette personne, il avait toute sa gratitude. Quelle charmante attention.

Bien évidemment, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, de n'importe quelle année... sans être une question de modestie, Akaashi savait pertinemment qu'il attirait les regards, il n'était pas aveugle. Alors il y avait de grandes chances que cet admirateur ne soit pas celui qu'il espérait. Mais qu'espérait-il au juste ? Bonne question, lui même se le demandait.

Peut-être que ses conjectures et considérations l'avaient déconcentré, ou peut-être que l'heure très tardive lui avait joué des tours : toujours était-il qu'il venait de rater une nouvelle fois cette maudite potion. Le Serdaigle était particulièrement frustré, mais la fatigue commençait à engourdir son jugement. Il n'osait même pas regarder l'heure, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se détester d'avoir autant veillé pour un tel échec.

Quand le Professeur Yachi lui ordonna assez sèchement d'aller dormir parce qu'il était bien trop tard, trois heures du matin d'après elle, Akaashi lui demanda simplement s'il pouvait amener les ingrédients au club de Potions dans la journée, pour réessayer une dernière fois. Elle accepta, sans cacher un soupir.

Quelle que soit cette potion, quel que soit ce test, voilà quelque chose qui lui opposait bien trop de résistance. Mais il était persuadé qu'il en viendrait à bout : après tout, c'était une bien étrange recette... et il avait été déconcentré plus d'une fois durant ses tentatives, même si ça le peinait de l'admettre.

Il partit donc se coucher, prêt à se lever le plus tôt possible pour enfin réussir cette concoction, et être à la hauteur de sa fierté, car l'échec n'était pas une option chez Akaashi Keiji.


	8. Hypothèses et déductions

Nouveau chapitre ! C'est le plus long depuis le début de la fic ! Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Hypothèses et déductions**

 _ **où Oikawa est jaloux de la petite amie imaginaire d'Iwaizumi**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 18 Septembre_

* * *

Une fois encore, Oikawa n'avait pas pu dormir correctement, et il remarquait avec un certain agacement que cela faisait la deuxième nuit consécutive durant laquelle son sommeil avait cruellement été négligé. Pourtant, le reste de sa journée s'était déroulée normalement si l'on oubliait le petit-déjeuner, l'étrange comportement d'Iwaizumi et les mensonges de Kindaichi.

Non, en rétrospective elle ne s'était pas du tout bien déroulée. Seulement, son meilleur ami semblait être redevenu comme à son habitude, et même s'il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, ce qui le rendait moins caractériel que d'ordinaire, il restait toujours avec Oikawa. Leur samedi n'était donc pas sorti de l'ordinaire, et ils avaient pris le temps d'étudier, malgré sa légère réticence. Il aurait préféré faire du Quidditch.

Tout avait semblé si normal après les événements du matin, alors pourquoi Iwaizumi lui cachait-il encore quelque chose ?

Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'Oikawa avait eu tant de mal à s'endormir, l'esprit débordant d'interrogations. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de rapides regards en direction d'Iwaizumi, pour s'assurer de sa présence dans le Dortoir. Il fallait après tout, pour la satisfaction de sa curiosité et le bien de ses nerfs, qu'il vérifie s'il n'avait pas décidé de jouer les somnambules une fois de plus. Même si cela lui valait un air sceptique de la part d'Hanamaki, qui s'interrogeait certainement sur les actions compulsives de son voisin, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : la curiosité était bien trop grande ; et de toute façon, Iwaizumi ne le remarquait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ne remarquait pas.

Mais le problème n'était pas là pour le moment : Oikawa voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, mais ses nerfs étaient loin d'être apaisés.

Il ne croyait pas à l'histoire d'Iwaizumi ni à celle de Kindaichi : le problème devenait évident lorsqu'un cinquième année lui mentait impunément et que son meilleur ami d'enfance ne se confiait pas à lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Ce fut ces réflexions ainsi tourmentées qui le poussèrent, le dernier jour du week-end, à se lever tôt malgré un sommeil aussi agité. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, et de penser à toute cette histoire au calme, pour pouvoir faire face à son entraînement de Quidditch plus sereinement. Il avait jusqu'à la fin de la matinée pour y parvenir.

Après s'être très longuement préparé dans la salle de bain des préfets, un honneur qu'il découvrait avec plaisir en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe, il put constater que bien peu de personnes étaient présentes dans le Château à cette heure si matinale. Dans son pénible périple des Cachots au cinquième étage (quel avantage d'être à Serpentard !) il n'avait presque pas rencontré d'élèves, et ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux maintenant qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Ils devaient certainement en profiter pour rattraper leurs heures de sommeil.

Et ils avaient bien raison, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Comme il s'en doutait, peu de personnes étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mais il fut toutefois bien surpris, à cette heure si matinale : Akaashi Keiji se trouvait déjà à la table des Serdaigles. Akaashi, réveillé. À cette heure-ci.

Les miracles existaient bel et bien.

Cet étonnement encouragea Oikawa à s'approcher du Serdaigle avec curiosité, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qui était devant lui. Arborant un sourire narquois, il continua d'observer le sixième année, sans que ce dernier relève sa présence, trop fatigué sans nul doute. De grands cernes marquaient sa peau très fine, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude.

Le Serpentard ne savait que ce qui l'agaçait le plus : le fait qu'Akaashi ne s'occupait absolument pas de son apparence, ou bien que même dans cet état on ne pouvait lui trouver de défauts. C'était tellement injuste.

Toutefois, la fatigue pouvait aisément se lire sur ses traits, et il ne remarqua d'ailleurs la présence d'Oikawa que lorsque celui-ci se décida à engager la conversation :

— Salut Kei-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est rare de te voir debout si tôt !

Un vague grognement lui répondit. Il avait vraiment l'air au bout de sa vie : quelle idée pour une personne si peu matinale d'être réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

— Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

— Je vais au Club de Potions.

La mine particulièrement résignée qu'Akaashi arborait à présent attisa plus encore sa curiosité. Après tout, ce petit génie des potions n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entraînement, mais l'irritation qui apparaissait dans cette réponse avait quelque chose de bien inhabituel. Oikawa ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ce comportement atypique : celui-ci était bien plus amusant que celui qui lui avait causé ses insomnies.

— Je passerais peut-être te voir après l'entraînement alors !

— Évite.

Le Serpentard ne put contenir son rire : Akaashi était si atrabilaire de bon matin, il en oubliait son habituelle politesse compulsive. Et puis, même avec cette réplique sèche, les deux sorciers savaient pertinemment que rien n'empêcherait Oikawa de venir s'il le voulait vraiment.

Après un bref salut sans réponse de la part du Serdaigle, il décida de s'installer à sa table pour commencer à manger. Il n'était quand même pas assez fou pour rester aux côtés d'Akaashi à cette heure-ci : le sixième année pouvait se montrer terrifiant s'il le souhaitait.

Ce fut donc sans aucune compagnie qu'Oikawa, le regard dans le vide, se retrouva de nouveau assailli par ses pensées, alors qu'il mangeait distraitement quelques pains au lait. Pourquoi Iwaizumi n'était-il pas venu en Astronomie ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré dans la Salle Commune ?

Emmener quelqu'un à l'infirmerie était relativement rapide, malgré la distance à parcourir pour les Serpentards, et Oikawa avait du mal à imaginer son meilleur ami rester au chevet de Kindaichi toute une nuit. Quel sort avait-il pu utiliser de toute manière, qui requérait une nuit entière de repos à l'infirmerie ? Peut-être s'était-il senti coupable, et il souhaitait dès lors veiller sur la bonne santé du cinquième année ; mais aucun sortilège autorisé dans les Clubs de Duel ne pouvait être aussi grave, surtout lors d'un entraînement !

Et puis, la pause que Kindaichi avait faite dans son récit, juste avant de mentir grossièrement n'avait pas échappé à Oikawa : autre chose avait forcément dû arriver, et l'on s'obstinait à le lui cacher. Mentirait-il pour couvrir son aîné ?

Mais non, Iwaizumi lui en aurait sûrement fait part si quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ils étaient amis depuis leur tendre enfance tout de même, inséparables, et il osait espérer qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire à ce stade. Enfin, presque tout pensa-t-il amèrement en contemplant les secrets que lui même ne se décidait pas à dévoiler.

Et si...

L'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut si soudaine qu'Oikawa s'étouffa sur un morceau de son pain au lait, secoué par une brusque révélation.

Et si Kindaichi couvrait son aîné pour lui éviter des problèmes pour ne s'être présenté ni en cours ni dans la Salle Commune ; et si, après leur entraînement de Duel, un événement avait forcé le cinquième année à mentir, peut-être avaient-ils été interrompus par quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ?

Et si Iwaizumi avait une petite amie ?

En rétrospective, s'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'était venu ni en Astronomie ni dans le Dortoir...

Oikawa se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Il avait toujours la possibilité de regarder discrètement les registres de l'infirmerie pour en avoir le cœur net et savoir si on lui mentait vraiment ; mais en dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas légalement accès à ces informations, sa nouvelle théorie lui semblait bien plus plausible maintenant que son esprit l'avait conçue. Et se connaissant, elle ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

C'était bien curieux de constater de quelle manière ses propres sentiments l'avaient amené à cette conclusion. Curieux et affreusement énervant.

Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il était déçu, il avait espéré être assez proche d'Iwaizumi pour qu'il choisisse de se confier à lui concernant ce sujet.

Il s'agissait de l'unique raison de son inconfort actuel. Oui, c'était la seule raison, il n'en voyait pas d'autres. Surtout pas d'autres.

Légèrement déstabilisé par ses conjectures criantes de vérité, Oikawa laissa les minutes défiler et s'accumuler, sans vraiment avoir envie de partir, ou même de manger le reste de son énième pain au lait. Il se tenait donc assis, à assister de façon bien lointaine à l'afflux d'élèves dans la Grande Salle, maintenant que l'heure était plus raisonnable pour se lever un dimanche. Ses camarades de septièmes années avaient fini par émerger et vinrent eux aussi prendre leur petit-déjeuner ; et lorsqu'il entendit les voix d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa résonner non loin, il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ses premières divagations.

Cette présence familière ramena l'attention d'Oikawa à l'instant présent, et il porta son regard vers ses deux amis. Ils étaient suivis d'Iwaizumi qui avait l'air d'avoir bien mieux dormi qu'hier, ce qui était une très bonne chose, il semblait bien plus relaxé. Mais le seul fait de poser les yeux sur lui après tant de suppositions à son égard le submergea d'un profond malaise. Il les observa s'installer sans un commentaire, Iwaizumi et Mastukawa en face de lui, et Hanamaki à sa droite. Son visage devait toutefois trahir quelque émotion, puisqu'il croisa très rapidement le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire forcé. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'une façade pour se protéger et empêcher les autres de déchiffrer ses tourments, c'était sa manière de faire face et cela lui avait toujours très bien réussi. En plus, il savait pertinemment qu'Iwaizumi possédait l'étrange capacité de discerner ses vrais sourires de ses faux. Peut-être avait-il envie de l'agacer un peu aussi.

Il laissa à ses amis le temps de manger et d'être plus éveillé avant d'amorcer une discussion, de sa voix habituellement chantante :

— Vous avez bien dormi ?

— Et toi ? lui répondit Hanamaki. T'as pas arrêté de bouger cette nuit, et tu t'es levé vraiment tôt !

Il garda un sourire sur ses lèvres et concentra son attention sur les quelques miettes éparpillées de son repas, qu'ils rassemblaient pour s'occuper les mains.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais hâte de m'entraîner ce matin : l'équipe est enfin au complet !

— Ça ne m'étonne même pas, fit Hanamaki en soupirant, qu'est-ce que ça va être les jours de match ! Tu vas réveiller tout le Dortoir ?

Oikawa lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, avant de risquer un regard rapide vers Iwaizumi : il ne semblait pas prêter attention à la discussion, se concentrant sur la nourriture du petit-déjeuner. Toutes ses suppositions lui avaient fait voir son ami sous un autre angle, et il hésitait à l'aborder, de peur de ne pas savoir être aussi naturel qu'à l'habitude.

Mais Matsukawa venait tout juste de le devancer :

— T'es bien silencieux Iwaizumi, c'est l'exubérance d'Oikawa qui est trop pour toi si tôt le matin ?

— Eh !

L'intéressé se contenta d'un bref regard vers son Capitaine avant de hausser les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

— Bah, c'est comme d'habitude.

Le ton de sa voix prouvait pourtant le contraire : il n'était ni morose ni énervé. Il semblait plutôt distrait, l'esprit occupé à d'autres considérations.

Non, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, pensa-t-il, _tu_ n'es pas comme d'habitude !

— Eh ben, c'est rare de ne pas te voir recadrer les délires d'Oikawa pour une fois !

Les mots vinrent tout seuls à ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher :

— Oh, Mattsun, lança-t-il d'un ton moins chantant, c'est sûrement sa petite amie qui lui fait cet effet !

Oikawa grinça des dents face au ressentiment qu'il percevait dans sa propre voix, mais cela semblait être passé relativement inaperçu, à en croire la réaction des autres sorciers.

— Quoi ?

Tout le monde l'observait à présent, dans un silence à la fois interdit et amusé.

Bon, il avait peut-être parlé sans réfléchir, mais sa petite déclaration avait le mérite de représenter fidèlement le fil de ses pensées depuis ce matin. Il avait besoin de tout extérioriser avant qu'il n'explose.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre d'un clin d'œil au regard incrédule d'Iwaizumi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Oikawa ?

L'amusement se lisait sur le visage d'Hanamaki, qui devait trouver la situation particulièrement comique. Cela encouragea le Capitaine de Serpentard à continuer sur son idée fixe et extrêmement puérile, mais qui lui semblait si logique. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Avec un sourire terriblement faux, il déclara en chantonnant :

— Oh s'il vous plaît, n'est-ce pas évident ? Iwa-chan a une petite amie...

Les éclats de rire d'Hanamaki et de Mastukawa résonnèrent à la Table de Serpentard, et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Se moquaient-ils de la situation ? D'Iwaizumi ? D'Oikawa ? Personne ne le savait. Mais cela mit un terme au comportement distant d'Iwaizumi, qui reprit finalement un air irrité, une fois la surprise des déclarations de son ami terminée.

— Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles...

— Eh bien, Iwa-ch...

— Non tu sais quoi, c'est bien trop tôt pour que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, je vais pas chercher à comprendre ton délire. On se voit à l'entraînement.

Il se leva brusquement de table, sous les yeux médusés de ses collègues.

— Ah ben ça a été rapide, lança finalement Mastukawa en regardant Iwaizumi s'éloigner, t'as vraiment un don Oikawa !

Ce dernier restait sans un mot, légèrement déstabilisé par ce départ brusque : Iwaizumi ne s'était pas énervé comme d'habitude, il avait simplement eu l'air particulièrement lassé. Il n'avait même pas cherché à nier, était-ce sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas ?

Oikawa aimait mieux son tempérament explosif, quitte à se faire crier dessus, plutôt que d'être ainsi ignoré.

— Non, mais sérieusement, Oikawa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?

La voix d'Hanamaki le fit revenir à la réalité. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

— Demande à Iwa-chan, moi je ne suis pas assez digne d'en savoir plus apparemment...

— Oikawa, reprit Hanamaki en posant une main sur son épaule, mon petit Oikawa... tu penses vraiment que ton cher Iwa-chan a une petite amie ? Sérieusement ? Pour de vrai ?

— Comme s'il avait le temps, renchérit Mastukawa, il doit déjà s'occuper de toi, c'est bien trop de travail !

Oikawa afficha une moue boudeuse, légèrement agacé par le comportement infantilisant de ses deux amis qui lui parlaient comme s'il était stupide.

— Il n'était pas au Cours d'Astronomie vendredi, se justifia-t-il, et il n'a pas dormi dans le Dortoir ! Ne viens pas me faire croire qu'il est resté à l'infirmerie avec Kindaichi toute la nuit, ça n'a aucun sens !

Hanamaki observa un moment son ami, réfléchissant pensivement à la portée de ses arguments. Oikawa rajouta finalement, de manière à les convaincre :

— Et il n'a pas nié !

— C'est vrai, mais il ne l'a pas affirmé non plus... Et puis on parle bien du même Iwaizumi ? Le type émotionnellement inapte ? Celui qui...

— Qui quoi ?

— Non rien, soupira-t-il, tu m'exaspères.

— Donc si je résume, continua Mastukawa, tu penses vraiment qu'Iwaizumi a passé la nuit avec une fille malgré le couvre-feu et je ne sais combien d'autres raisons ?

—… Oui ?

— Mon pauvre Oikawa...

— Et pourquoi ça te dérange au fait, reprit Hanamaki avec un sourire narquois, ça te gêne qu'il ait quelqu'un ?

— Ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive, il fait sa vie ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m... qu'il _nous_ cacherait une chose pareille !

— Peut-être parce que tu te fais juste des idées et que tu es parano ?

— Non, je vous le prouverais !

* * *

Oikawa était à peine à l'avance pour son entraînement de Quidditch, après avoir pris le temps de convaincre Hanamaki et Mastukawa que le comportement de leur ami était louche. Ce qui fut un échec.

Il était rapidement allé chercher ses affaires dans sa Salle Commune avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le terrain, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans les vestiaires, à bout de souffle, il constata avec fierté que son équipe était déjà fin prête.

Iwaizumi était également là, l'air plus distrait que réellement contrarié. Oikawa tenta de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention, et embrassa pleinement son rôle de Capitaine une fois qu'il fut lui aussi prêt à voler.

— Bonjour à tous ! C'est notre premier entraînement avec l'équipe complète, donc on va pouvoir se mettre sérieusement au travail ! Si vous voulez travailler quelque chose en particulier, je vous écoute. On peut aussi essayer de nouvelles formations si vous avez des idées. Kuroo, va te mettre en place, on va commencer doucement pour s'échauffer !

Oikawa prenait les entraînements très au sérieux, et assimiler les nouveaux éléments du groupe constituait une priorité. Les Poursuiveurs travaillaient donc leur coordination, ce qui n'était pas chose facile : Tsukishima était très froid et difficile à analyser, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'intégrer réellement dans l'équipe. Daishou possédait plus d'expérience, mais il était bien trop sournois pour qu'Oikawa puisse aisément le déchiffrer, et cela rendait son jeu imprévisible. Ils allaient devoir travailler sérieusement s'ils désiraient surpasser le trio de Gryffondor formé par Bokuto, Tanaka et Michimiya, et voler dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Oikawa essayait pourtant de les faire parler, pour comprendre comment les nouveaux joueurs fonctionnaient, car Futakuchi se révélait aussi assez difficile, mais il parviendrait à les intégrer au fil du temps. Après tout, si Kuroo et Daishou étaient capables de se supporter dans la même équipe, rien n'était impossible. Il fallait leur laisser le temps de s'acclimater, et d'avoir confiance en leurs propres compétences. Ils n'avaient pas été sélectionnés sans raison.

Les entraînements étaient toujours assez délicats à organiser puisque les objectifs des différents postes restaient très divers : les Poursuiveurs et le Gardien n'avaient aucune difficulté à s'exercer efficacement ensemble. Les Batteurs s'accordaient entre eux, et cherchaient aujourd'hui à travailler la capacité d'esquive de leur Attrapeur Nakashima Takeru. C'était certes risqué, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout venant des autres joueurs, surtout des Batteurs adverses, ainsi cet entraînement ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Il ne restait qu'affiner l'équipe pour que tous les postes puissent fonctionner de concert lors des matchs.

Lorsque la moitié du temps qui leur était alloué s'était écoulé, Sugawara arriva sur le Terrain de Quidditch, et patienta en plein milieu de la pelouse que quelqu'un daigne l'écouter. Après quelques minutes, Oikawa remarqua finalement sa présence et, une fois l'exercice fini, il se dirigea vers le sol, curieux de savoir ce que le Préfet en Chef leur voulait. Étonné qu'il ait attendu si poliment, le Capitaine descendit de son balai pour saluer son collègue.

— Que se passe-t-il Suga-chan ?

— Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter Iwaizumi s'il te plaît ?

L'expression de son visage devait être particulièrement confuse, puisque Sugawara s'empressa d'ajouter avec un léger rire :

— Le Directeur veut juste lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas !

Cela ne sembla pas faire disparaître l'incompréhension sur les traits d'Oikawa. Bien au contraire. Toute l'équipe, remarquant leur Capitaine au sol, commençait à descendre de leur balai lorsqu'il retrouva finalement la parole :

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Désolé, il ne me l'a pas dit ! Iwaizumi, déclara le Préfet en Chef en se tournant vers l'intéressé à présent au sol, tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Le Directeur souhaite te parler.

— Maintenant ? questionna nerveusement Oikawa.

— Oui, désolé.

Iwaizumi accepta la requête de Sugawara, et partit prendre ses affaires pour se changer dans les vestiaires, sans demander plus d'explications. Il suivit le Préfet hors du Terrain quelques minutes plus tard, et Sugawara s'excusa pour le dérangement.

Tout ceci lui fit froncer les sourcils : pourquoi le Directeur voulait-il voir Iwaizumi ? Était-ce par ce qu'il avait appris qu'il avait fait le mur, et qu'il allait le punir ? Si c'était ça, tant mieux, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Cette interruption laissa Oikawa contrarié pendant le reste de l'entraînement, qu'il demanda à reprendre immédiatement après le départ des deux sorciers.

* * *

Malheureusement, cette session de Quidditch n'avait pas suffi à calmer son humeur. Il avait encore besoin de se plaindre ; et, comme il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Iwaizumi pour des raisons évidentes, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient se trouver Hanamaki et Matsukawa, il se dirigea vers les Serres de Botanique, pour aller se lamenter auprès d'Akaashi.

Il fit profil bas une fois à l'intérieur de l'espace dédié à la Botanique en espérant ne pas croiser Ushijima dans l'une des serres ; s'il avait abandonné cette matière, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Le Serdaigle se trouvait bel et bien au Club de Potions, concoctant un énième breuvage complexe à n'en pas douter. Même lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant, Akaashi était extrêmement talentueux dans cette discipline, cela forçait l'admiration.

Mais en ce moment, il semblait aux prises avec ce qu'il préparait : il affichait une mine sérieuse ainsi que des sourcils froncés, et tout cela faisait ressortir ses grands cernes. Prenait-il vraiment du plaisir dans cette activité ? En tout cas vu de l'extérieur, c'était difficile de le percevoir.

— Kei-chan ! J'en ai marre !

Oikawa prit place à côté de lui, de manière bruyante et dramatique. Il soupira pour continuer sa mise en scène légèrement exagérée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Akaashi ne pouvait avoir l'air plus indifférent à la mauvaise humeur d'Oikawa, il restait toujours parfaitement concentré sur sa potion. Il devait se douter qu'il ne couperait pas à la lamentation de son aîné, et le Serpentard choisit de ne pas relever ce comportement : il avait seulement besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration. Il savait comment fonctionnait Akaashi, et cela lui convenait tout à fait. Il continua donc sa tirade :

— Iwa-chan ne veut pas me parler de sa petite amie ! On dirait qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ! On est meilleurs amis pourtant, et puis il n'est vraiment pas comme d'habitude en ce moment...

Si Oikawa était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait perdre ni Iwaizumi ni l'amitié qu'ils avaient si longuement bâtis. Cette crainte était l'une de ses principales motivations pour garder le silence sur certains sujets, mais la situation était tout à fait différente.

Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement : il pouvait au moins lui en faire part, et ne pas faire comme si tout allait bien en lui mentant ouvertement ! Ce manque de confiance apparent attristait Oikawa presque autant que de savoir qu'Iwaizumi voyait quelqu'un sans qu'il soit au courant.

Bien évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais cette dernière raison.

Akaashi répondit à ses appréhensions d'un simple bruit, toujours occupé avec sa potion. Le Serpentard le regarda vaguement plonger des ingrédients inconnus, sortis de bocaux opaques, dans son chaudron avant qu'il ne se mette à mélanger avec une précision extrême.

— Et ? fit-il finalement

— Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça ! Il pourrait m'en parler quand même !

— Peut-être parce que sa vie privée ne te regarde pas ?

Finalement, il écoutait vraiment ce que disait Oikawa, mais si c'était pour répondre ce genre de chose il pouvait s'abstenir. Si Akaashi avait daigné s'intéresser à son interlocuteur, il aurait probablement remarqué son indignation.

— On s'est toujours tout dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ? Moi j'ai confiance en lui, je lui dirais si...

Mauvais exemple. Très mauvais exemple. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

— Si ?

—… si j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire, finit-il à contrecœur.

Ce fut la première fois que le Serdaigle leva les yeux de sa potion pour dévisager Oikawa quelques instants, l'air très peu convaincu. Après un regard dont il se serait très bien passé, Akaashi reporta son attention sur la mixture.

Ce n'était pas de cette manière que la contrariété du Serpentard allait partir. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de s'intéresser lui aussi à la potion qui captivait tant l'autre sorcier. Il se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

— Tu y es depuis ce matin ?

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Intrigué, Oikawa regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Akaashi pour s'enquérir de la recette de cette fameuse potion. Et il fut très surpris de constater que ni le nom de l'élixir ni celui d'un quelconque ingrédient n'apparaissaient. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des directives aussi peu précises et complexes.

— C'est le Professeur Yachi qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

— Oui.

— Tu as trop de talent, Kei-chan !

— Attends deux secondes.

Sur cette requête pour le moins autoritaire, Akaashi augmenta l'intensité du feu sous le chaudron avant d'y ajouter prestement un ingrédient découpé au préalable. Après quelques instants, la potion prit une teinte bleutée, et une faible fumée du même coloris émana de l'élixir.

Oikawa ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire de satisfaction qu'arborait à présent le Serdaigle, et il se retrouvait légèrement déstabilisé par ce spectacle : c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si heureux.

— Tu es vraiment adorable !

L'intéressé ignora ce compliment, mais la fierté luisait ardemment dans ses yeux. Il devait certainement avoir réussi sa potion. Il commença à verser le contenu du chaudron dans plusieurs petites fioles avec une extrême prudence, et même si la dose préparée n'était pas très importante, il put tout de même en remplir quelques-unes.

— Je vais les apporter au Professeur Yachi.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Akaashi s'apprêtait à répondre à sa proposition lorsqu'un hibou qu'Oikawa mit une demi-seconde à reconnaître entra dans la petite Serre et se plaça à côté d'eux. Il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Les lèvres d'Oikawa s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, le premier depuis le début de cette matinée. Il pouvait jurer que les joues d'Akaashi avaient pris une teinte plus rosée, à moins que cet effet soit produit par la chaleur du chaudron...

Non, le Serdaigle rougissait bel et bien.

— C'est toujours ton admirateur secret ? C'est le même hibou... comme c'est mignon ! Tu as reçu combien de lettres depuis l'autre jour ?

Ses interrogations étaient emplies de malice ainsi que d'une grande curiosité. Il en était venu à oublier cette histoire-là, et s'y intéresser à présent lui remontait le moral.

Le silence d'Akaashi face à ses questions amusa bien plus encore Oikawa. Il restait là, à observer l'oiseau, sans bouger.

— Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, je le fais à ta place. Ne sois pas timide !

Il lui répondit d'un regard courroucé, avant de se décider à s'approcher du hibou pour prendre délicatement la lettre qu'il apportait. Il la décacheta prestement, la lut pendant quelques instants et la replia sans un commentaire.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

Akaashi était vraiment très fort pour garder une expression neutre, et il s'en jouait. Il ne voulait pas laisser Oikawa s'amuser de la situation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit ?

— Comme d'habitude, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le Serpentard fit la moue, déçu du manque de coopération de son ami.

— Elle n'est toujours pas signée ?

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Et tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

— Non. Si la personne ne veut pas révéler son identité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre le temps de chercher. Et si ça se trouve... enfin, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. De n'importe quelle année.

— T'es vraiment pas marrant.

— C'est toi qui t'emballes pour rien.

— Peut-être, mais c'est toujours utile de savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Quand la personne va essayer de te faire boire un philtre d'amour, tu seras content de connaître son identité avant au lieu de te faire avoir...

Oikawa parlait en connaissance de cause. Avec ses très nombreuses admiratrices, il devait se montrer d'une prudence extrême pour éviter ce genre d'accidents.

Cet avertissement sembla provoquer une réaction chez l'autre sorcier, qui écarquilla les yeux en lui lançant un regard presque épouvanté.

— De toute façon, répondit-il faiblement, comment veux-tu que je sache qui c'est ?

— Ah, laisse-moi faire !

Avec un sourire, il lui prit prestement la lettre des mains, avant de la parcourir rapidement des yeux. C'était toujours aussi mignon.

— Tu as une plume et un encrier ?

Akaashi resta quelques instants dubitatif, mais il accéda tout de même à la requête d'Oikawa, et sortit de ses affaires les objets demandés.

Le Serpentard tapota plusieurs fois la plume contre le verre du petit contenant, en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis, sous le regard sceptique d'Akaashi, il retourna la lettre avant de commencer à tracer son message.

 _« Rendez-vous ce soir, à 23 h, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite »_

Il voulait ajouter un petit cœur, mais il devait rester fidèle au personnage. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement horrifié par ce qu'il lisait, mais son regard d'avertissement fut accueilli par un clin d'œil avant qu'Oikawa ne donne gentiment la lettre au hibou, pour qu'il la prenne entre ses serres. Il s'envola rapidement.

— Tu te rends compte que personne dans cette école ne pourrait penser que j'ai écrit ça ? Je suis un préfet je te signale. C'est un rendez-vous ? Tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais y aller ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu Akaashi parler avec autant d'indignation. À croire qu'il ne pouvait supporter que le contrôle de la situation lui échappe totalement.

Et bien, ils étaient deux.

— Eh, Kei-chan, calme-toi et attends deux secondes d'accord ?

Oikawa, lui, était tout à fait détendu, et s'étirait avec nonchalance. Il savait bien qu'Akaashi n'aurait jamais approuvé une telle chose, et sa demande n'avait rien de réaliste : personne n'accepterait pareille requête. La manœuvre visait simplement à évaluer la réaction de l'admirateur, et le message qu'il renverrait permettrait peut-être de déchiffrer son caractère, ou d'obtenir des renseignements sur l'individu lui-même. Décliner une telle proposition de l'être désiré était assez difficile, dès lors quelques informations transparaîtraient certainement dans sa réponse. Ou si la personne acceptait réellement l'invitation, Oikawa pouvait toujours voir qui se présenterait au lieu du rendez-vous.

À partir de là, deviner serait bien plus facile. Et s'il n'avait encore aucune piste, au moins le contact avait été établi.

Akaashi se contenta de regarder méchamment son aîné avant de chercher à s'occuper les mains, qu'il massait nerveusement depuis l'envol du hibou. Il s'affaira alors à ranger les différents bocaux opaques dans une caisse, sans un mot.

Le Grand Duc revint quelques minutes seulement après son départ, ce qui induit Oikawa à penser que l'admirateur ne devait pas être très loin. Il s'empara de la lettre sans qu'Akaashi ait le temps de réagir, et la lut avidement.

La réponse avait été écrite à la hâte, d'une calligraphie bien plus saccadée que celle des messages précédents.

 _« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, Yaku m'en empêcherait de toute façon ! ❤ »_

Le petit cœur à la fin fit sourire Oikawa, attendri, mais il était beaucoup plus satisfait par cette réponse pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce détail.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait aussi facile, c'était presque déconcertant. Cette personne était-elle stupide ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Akaashi était curieux devant la mine victorieuse qu'affichait Oikawa. Franchement, il était très fier de lui-même en cet instant. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, et bien mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

Yaku était un Préfet, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était mentionné dans le message. Et il était à...

— Ton admirateur est à Gryffondor !

Il ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait lorsqu'il vit l'expression interdite du visage d'Akaashi, et que le hibou partait de la pièce, sans un bruit.

* * *

Mais que se passe t-il avec Iwaizumi ? Quel est votre avis ? ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Le Plongeon de Dionysos

**Chapitre 9 : Le Plongeon de Dionysos**

 _ **où Bokuto est adorable**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 18 Septembre_

* * *

Akaashi restait sans un mot, à regarder l'air incroyablement satisfait qui pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Oikawa. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus surpris par les déclarations du Serpentard que par les moyens mis en œuvre pour obtenir les renseignements souhaités. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il aurait une réponse aussi précise ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par cet accomplissement alors qu'il regardait distraitement le hibou partir hors de la serre.

Ses yeux revinrent finalement se poser sur Oikawa.

— Comment pouvais-tu savoir que tu aurais cette réponse ?

— Je ne savais pas, avoua-t-il avec un sourire, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

Il laissa Akaashi lire le contenu de la lettre, sans le quitter des yeux. Mais s'il voulait déchiffrer une quelconque réaction sur son visage, il lui faudrait être patient : le Serdaigle mettait à présent un point d'honneur à garder l'expression la plus neutre possible alors qu'il lisait dubitativement le message de l'admirateur.

 _« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, Yaku m'en empêcherait de toute façon ! ❤ »_

Oikawa avait bien raison : la mention du préfet des Gryffondors, Yaku Morisuke, était une preuve irréfutable. Mais après consultation de la réponse, ce n'était pas tant l'intelligence du Serpentard qui était à l'œuvre que la stupidité de l'admirateur pour dévoiler une information si importante... à moins que cette suggestion ne soit intentionnelle, et que la personne se soit enfin décidée à être trouvée. Ou peut-être était-ce là un mensonge, dans le seul but de compliquer son identification.

Dans tous les cas, Akaashi ne cernait pas la logique qui transparaissait dans ces mots écrits à la hâte.

Un Gryffondor...

Il réfléchit quelques instants à cette information et aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, avant de chercher à se changer les idées lorsque le même visage s'attardait bien trop longuement dans son esprit. Il reporta son attention sur Oikawa, qui l'observait toujours avec curiosité. Son regard calculateur semblait vouloir sonder les pensées d'Akaashi. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

— Je dois donner cette potion au Professeur Yachi, fit-il en désignant les petites fioles.

— Je viens avec toi !

Il le considéra quelques instants avec incrédulité, prit de court par cette détermination quelque peu indésirable. Oikawa évitait ses problèmes, c'était évident. Et Akaashi n'aspirait certainement pas à devenir son meilleur ami de remplacement, ce serait bien trop de travail.

— Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Iwaizumi-san, et t'expliquer avec lui.

— De toute façon là il est avec le Directeur...

Un air agacé se dessina sur les traits du Serpentard, mais il disparut très rapidement avec la fin de sa phrase :

—… et je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon petit protégé descendre tout seul dans les Cachots !

Oikawa était un très bon menteur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Si Akaashi était moins habile que son aîné dans l'analyse de son entourage, il pouvait sans mal reconnaître un mensonge. Un mensonge maquillé par un sourire et une voix chantante, mais un mensonge tout de même. Le Serpentard ne se maîtrisait pas aussi aisément qu'à l'habitude, et son attitude d'ordinaire joviale et puérile cachait bien maladroitement sa réluctance à confronter ses préoccupations.

Il avait intérêt à régler son problème avec Iwaizumi, sinon Akaashi craignait le pire pour la stabilité émotionnelle du Capitaine de Serpentard.

Le Serdaigle devait arborer une mine particulièrement désabusée puisqu'Oikawa leva les mains en l'air, voyant que sa mascarade habituelle ne fonctionnait pas, avant d'ajouter :

— Je dois aussi retourner déposer mes affaires de Quidditch dans la Salle Commune.

—… D'accord.

Akaashi ignora l'exclamation de joie qui suivit son consentement blasé, et rangea avec une délicatesse extrême les précieuses fioles dans son sac. Il prit la boîte d'ingrédients dans ses bras et sortit des Serres de Botanique Oikawa sur les talons.

Le bruit ambiant des conversations une fois à l'intérieur du Château favorisa le silence, et le chemin jusqu'aux Cachots commença sans réelle discussion, ce qu'Akaashi n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'apprécier avec le septième année. Ce dernier sifflotait distraitement l'air d'une chanson que le Serdaigle ne reconnaissait pas, certainement d'origine Moldue. Cela lui était égal. À vrai dire, il était plus affairé à chasser les hypothèses qui affluaient dans son esprit à propos de ce fameux admirateur, car malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser, elles persistaient. Et il se trouvait fort agacé par le visage qui lui apparaissait incessamment.

C'était complètement absurde. Mais peut-être...

Akaashi secoua la tête, comme pour tenter d'y déloger ses pensées soudaines. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ? Il s'en moquait éperdument. C'était stupide.

Ils étaient sur le point de traverser le viaduc lorsqu'Oikawa brisa finalement le silence, au grand dam du Serdaigle :

— Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

En considérant l'espace d'un instant si le Serpentard pouvait être doté de capacités de Légilimancie, Akaashi tressaillit, et regrettait déjà le silence. Il espérait que le fil de ses pensées ne s'était pas trahi sur les traits de son visage, et il réprima une grimace avant de se décider à répondre :

— Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

— Eh bien, quelle modestie ! Fais pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire, je sais que tu ne le disais pas comme ça. Mais tu pourrais, tu sais...

Il resta un instant songeur, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, à contempler l'architecture du Château. Akaashi n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, n'empruntant ce chemin que rarement, mais il fallait admettre que depuis le viaduc, Poudlard apparaissait comme particulièrement imposant.

— Kei-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-il finalement, on va trouver qui c'est !

— Je m'en fiche, marmonna Akaashi en faisant glisser ses doigts contre le rebord de pierre.

— Eh bien moi non !

Tout cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser ; son comportement était bien méconnaissable de son courroux d'il y a presque vingt minutes. Comme si se concentrer sur autre chose lui permettait d'occulter ses propres inquiétudes. Akaashi ne serait que peu étonné si Oikawa usait de cette technique bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il était bien plus difficile à analyser que Bokuto.

Il chassa rapidement ce dernier de son esprit, peu enclin à l'y laisser plus que nécessaire.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'aux Cachots dans une conversation bien plus plate : quelques banalités sur les différents cours, et aussi la proposition d'Oikawa pour apprendre au Serdaigle les Sortilèges Informulés. Akaashi était satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié son offre, et ils se mirent d'accord pour convenir des horaires et des jours qui les arrangeaient tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau, Oikawa eut l'obligeance de frapper à la porte, puisqu'il n'avait pas les mains prises par une imposante caisse d'ingrédients. Le Professeur Yachi les appela de l'intérieur pour les inviter à entrer, et dès qu'elle aperçut le Capitaine de Serpentard, ses affaires de Quidditch à la main, un air presque sympathique traversa son visage toujours aussi fatigué.

— Bonjour Oikawa. Comment se porte notre équipe de Quidditch ?

— On ne peut mieux Professeur, répondit-il avec son ton de nouveau chantant.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur Akaashi, et son léger sourire s'évapora aussitôt. Elle contempla son élève et la boîte d'ingrédients avec attention, l'air étonnamment grave.

— Alors ?

Le Serdaigle déposa ce qui lui encombrait les mains sur une table vide, puis, il sortit de ses affaires les quelques flacons emplis de l'étrange potion bleue avec grande précaution. Le Professeur les considéra avec beaucoup d'intérêt, comme si elle ne croyait pas en la réussite de son élève.

— Tu y es arrivé ?

— Il me semble oui...

L'air impressionné qu'elle lui offrit satisfit énormément Akaashi, qui ne put empêcher un sourire de paraître sur le bord de ses lèvres. Puis, sans plus accorder d'attention à Oikawa, elle se tourna vers lui pour le congédier de son ton habituel, sévère et froid. Il eut l'air tout d'abord étonné de cette brusque demande, mais finit par obéir, n'ayant pas envie de contrarier sa Directrice de Maison.

— A bientôt, Kei-chan !

— Laisse-moi regarder ces fioles, fit-elle une fois qu'Oikawa eut refermé la porte.

Akaashi les déposa délicatement sur le bureau, et le Professeur commença à en prendre une entre ses doigts pour l'examiner avec beaucoup d'attention. Après avoir inspecté la robe bleue visible à travers le flacon transparent, elle la déboucha doucement, et lorsqu'une fumée de la même couleur commença à s'échapper du récipient, un sourire satisfait reparut sur ses lèvres.

— Je vais faire quelques tests supplémentaires pour m'assurer de ta réussite, mais il me semble que tu y es finalement arrivé !

Elle remit le bouchon du flacon à sa place, le reposa sur son bureau avec les autres, et offrit un regard impressionné au Serdaigle.

— Tu as vraiment un niveau exceptionnel en Potions. Avec si peu d'essais et des indications floues, parvenir à faire une potion aussi complexe... c'est admirable !

Akaashi songea un instant qu'il fallait plutôt louer son acharnement et son aversion pour l'échec, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné devant tant d'éloges de la part de son Professeur. C'était si rare qu'elle se déverse en compliments de cette manière, et il n'y était pas préparé.

— Merci Professeur.

— J'accorde 50 points à Serdaigle.

Cette déclaration lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Tant de points pour une simple fabrication de potion ? Elle était peut-être particulièrement complexe, cela restait quand même un exercice ! Mais finalement, Akaashi commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de cette curieuse épreuve : était-ce simplement un test d'aptitude ? De quel élixir s'agissait-il ?

Tout cela faisait naître de nombreuses questions dans son esprit exténué par le manque de sommeil et la concentration. Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de mystères...

Son expression devait être comique à en croire le Professeur Yachi, qui eut un léger rire :

— Tu les as mérités après tout, tu dois être très fatigué. Va te reposer maintenant !

Sur ce point, il pouvait difficilement lui donner tort, mais la curiosité animait toujours le courant de ses pensées :

— Professeur, de quelle potion s'agissait-il ?

Elle considéra un instant la question, l'air absent.

— Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ? C'est là tout l'intérêt de l'exercice !

Akaashi n'insista pas plus sur le sujet, parce qu'il était respectueux de ses professeurs et trop fatigué pour ça, mais cette réponse évasive ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité. Il voulait découvrir la nature de cette potion, mais ce serait apparemment pour un autre jour.

Avant qu'il ne parte du bureau, le Professeur Yachi le retint un instant de plus :

— Oh, et Keiji... dans les semaines à venir je te redemanderais de faire cet exercice, t'en sens-tu capable ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avec fierté malgré sa confusion intérieure.

Pourquoi devrait-il refaire cette potion ?

Quand il s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre la surface, son manque de sommeil le frappa de plein fouet. Sans objectifs qui l'animaient, cette montée de marches était l'effort de trop. Après tout, il n'avait que très peu dormi, et la frustration de son échec ne l'avait pas aidé à passer une bonne nuit. Pourtant, Akaashi chérissait beaucoup son temps de sommeil.

Prendre le reste de son dimanche pour faire la sieste lui semblait envisageable. Très tentant même.

Cependant, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Bokuto lui revint à l'esprit. Il lui avait assuré qu'ils s'exerceraient ensemble au Quidditch ce week-end, et si le Professeur Yachi ne les avait pas interrompus, ils se seraient entraînés hier. Mais quelle heure était-il exactement ? Midi était sûrement passé, et cela n'étonnait pas Akaashi si le déjeuner était déjà terminé. Cela le laissait indifférent pour le moment : sa faim n'égalait certainement pas sa fatigue.

Son désir de se réfugier pour le reste de la journée sous ses draps restait très présent dans son esprit, mais il se sentait un peu coupable. Il devait assumer ses choix, et Akaashi avait fait une promesse. Non sans un soupir de lassitude, il se dirigea vers le Stade de Quidditch.

Comme aucune équipe ne s'entraînait en début d'après-midi le dimanche, le terrain devait donc être libre. Peut-être que Bokuto y serait déjà ? Cela ne l'étonnerait guère.

Après sa déambulation indolente dans l'enceinte de l'école, il rejoignit de nouveau l'extérieur du Château, par le même chemin qu'il avait pris quelques minutes auparavant en compagnie d'Oikawa. Il put au passage constater que le repas était d'ores et déjà terminé, et il continua son itinéraire.

Il n'avait pas le cœur de monter jusqu'à la Tour des Serdaigles pour chercher ses affaires de Quidditch, et décida alors qu'il prendrait l'équipement qui traînait dans les coffres des vestiaires ; il devrait s'en accommoder le temps d'une session d'entraînement.

Il passa devant les Serres, devant la Volière, et marcha jusqu'à l'enceinte du Terrain. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans les jambes lui fit remarquer à quel point cette école était absurdement immense.

La zone réservée au Quidditch était vide, ce qui était étonnant si l'on considérait le nombre d'élèves obsédés par ce sport. Akaashi prit la décision d'aller se changer et d'attendre dix minutes. Si personne ne se présentait d'ici ce délai, il partirait et irait finalement dormir bien au chaud.

Il s'endormit, adossé contre un des anneaux du Terrain, bien avant que les dix minutes ne se soient écoulées.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil momentané par une main qui lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

— Akaashi...

Si cela se voulait silencieux, c'était un échec. Les chuchotements de Bokuto étaient eux aussi bien trop bruyants, et Akaashi n'avait pas besoin d'être parfaitement éveillé pour reconnaître sa voix, même les yeux fermés.

Il eut à peine le temps de les ouvrir progressivement et de rassembler ses esprits qu'il entendait déjà Bokuto, accroupi près de lui, commencer à déblatérer à son rythme habituel :

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! Je t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner donc je pensais que tu étais encore au Club de Potions, mais t'y étais pas... tu attends depuis longtemps ? Je suis désolé !

Il s'arrêta un instant, sembla se souvenir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, celle qui n'était pas sur l'épaule d'Akaashi, et le lui tendit.

— Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça. Je sais pas si tu as déjà mangé... mais voilà !

Il déposa doucement l'élément empaqueté dans une serviette dans la paume du Serdaigle, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre toutes les divagations de Bokuto pour lui couper la parole. Il inspecta ses mains, l'esprit toujours embrumé par les restes de son sommeil, avant de décider de porter son attention sur le présent : une part de tourte à la viande, qui venait assurément du repas qu'il avait manqué.

— Merci, Bokuto-san, fit-il en retrouvant sa voix.

Il n'avait pas de couverts pour pouvoir manger correctement, mais il allait devoir s'en contenter. C'était déjà quelque chose.

Bokuto lui répondit d'un grand sourire, cet habituel rayonnement dont Akaashi était si souvent le témoin.

— C'est pas grand-chose... mais vas-y, mange ! Je vais me changer en attendant !

Le Serdaigle acquiesça sans un mot, et commença à manger sa tourte froide, toujours adossé contre l'anneau central. Sa fatigue lui avait presque fait oublier à quel point il avait faim, et même si son appétit ne l'avait pas spécialement rappelé à l'ordre, la nourriture était plus que bienvenue. Au moins, il reprenait des forces pour l'entraînement à venir.

De plus, l'attention de Bokuto était très appréciable. Akaashi avait tellement pour habitude de s'occuper de lui, lors de ses cours de soutien en Potions, qu'il était surpris de ce geste. C'était un retournement de situation agréable. Peut-être déjà vu, mais...

Et si... ?

Non, Oikawa lui avait bien trop monté la tête avec toute cette histoire. Et sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à penser clairement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer Bokuto avec une attention curieuse lorsqu'il reparut sur le terrain, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch.

Le Serdaigle ramassa le balai d'emprunt qui gisait à côté de lui avant de décider de se lever, assez péniblement. Ce fut en voyant l'enthousiasme débordant de Bokuto, qui bouillonnait d'impatience, qu'il réalisa que lui n'en avait pas du tout. Mais il devrait bien faire avec. En connaissant l'amour de Bokuto pour le Quidditch, ils seraient sûrement là jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient congédiés de force.

Il avait tellement la flemme... Mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

— Tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier, Bokuto-san ?

— hm... m'entraîner sur les tirs surtout, enfin la routine pour un Poursuiveur quoi...

Akaashi réfléchit rapidement sur ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire, sans se fatiguer lui même. Une technique de Quidditch, découverte pendant un match auquel il avait assisté avec ses parents, lui vint alors à l'esprit :

— Tu connais le _Plongeon de Dionysos_ ?

— Non, s'exclama-t-il avec excitation, c'est quoi ?

Akaashi ferma les yeux pour se remémorer le mouvement en question. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais au moins cela occuperait Bokuto.

— Le Poursuiveur doit lancer le Souafle en l'air, et le frapper de sa main pour tirer dans les anneaux. Je ne peux pas te montrer, je n'y suis jamais arrivé, mais...

— C'est comme au volley en fait !

Akaashi regarda Bokuto avec curiosité.

— Au quoi ?

— C'est un sport Moldu. C'est vraiment génial, peut-être pas autant que le Quidditch, mais presque !

Le Serdaigle considéra un instant ces propos. Il n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la culture Moldue, mais cette société avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de sports que les sorciers. Bokuto avait de la chance de les connaître, et peut-être de pouvoir y jouer, étant donné qu'il était né de parents sans magie.

— En tout cas, reprit Akaashi, tu pourras sûrement le faire, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi. Tu pourrais être un très bon Batteur donc j'imagine que...

Il aurait dû se méfier de l'incompréhension qu'il lisait à présent sur le visage de Bokuto.

— Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?

— Ben, parce que...

Même dans sa tête la réponse lui semblait incroyablement stupide, et il se contenta alors de désigner les bras musclés du Gryffondor, en espérant qu'il comprenne l'insinuation. Il priait également pour que la chaleur qu'il sentait sur ses joues ne fût que pure imagination, et il détestait l'air que Bokuto arborait à présent, un air toujours rempli de confusion, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris ou il voulait le lui faire dire ?

Akaashi préféra alors changer de tactique.

— Parce que cette technique ne devrait pas poser un problème à un joueur de ton niveau, Bokuto-san.

La flatterie marchait toujours très bien sur lui, et de cette manière il pouvait éviter la question sans difficulté.

— Oh ! Il faut trop que j'essaie ! T'es le meilleur Akaashi, à connaître ce genre de technique ! On peut essayer maintenant ?

Akaashi répondit au sourire de Bokuto d'un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait nonchalant, puis il enfourcha son balai pour s'élever dans les airs.

Sentir ses jambes dans le vide était très agréable. Il en avait perdu l'habitude avec son Nimbus 2001 qui possédait un étrier, mais cette sensation apaisait fortement sa fatigue musculaire, et il pouvait les balancer mollement tandis qu'il gagnait de l'altitude. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de se reposer légèrement, même si le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa tenue en faisant voler sa cape autour de lui lui valait de violents frissons le long de son échine.

Bokuto avait amené le matériel avec lui, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que lui-même n'y avait pas pensé.

La principale occupation d'Akaashi lors de cet entraînement consistait ainsi à passer le Souafle à l'autre Poursuiveur, pour qu'il effectue cette fameuse technique, et à analyser son comportement pour lui dire ce qu'il devait améliorer. Oui, donc à regarder Bokuto faire du Quidditch. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Les premiers essais furent particulièrement laborieux, car le mouvement requérait une certaine concentration en plus d'une coordination maîtrisée pour que le Souafle soit lancé et frappé correctement par Bokuto. Le plus dur étant encore de le faire passer au travers des anneaux. Akaashi ne s'en faisait pas vraiment, il savait qu'il avait les capacités pour réussir, et il était extrêmement déterminé.

Il l'encourageait à chaque échec ou tir proche de la cible pour éviter qu'il se laisse abattre, mais cela ne semblait même pas être la peine. À chaque raté, il redemandait aussitôt une passe, la mine résolue.

Après de multiples essais qui gagnaient en précision au rythme de l'entraînement, Bokuto parvint à lancer correctement le Souafle en l'air, avant de le frapper d'une telle force qu'il traversa l'anneau central sans qu'Akaashi eût le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Le bruit sourd que produisit le contact de sa main contre le Souafle arracha un sursaut au Serdaigle, et il dut avouer que c'était incroyable. Bien évidemment, Bokuto ne possédait pas l'allant d'un joueur professionnel habitué à ces tirs, et aucun Gardien n'était là pour défendre les anneaux, mais c'était… incroyable.

L'éloquence de ses pensées agaça Akaashi.

Il fut toutefois distrait de ses considérations par l'exclamation victorieuse de Bokuto, qui leva son poing en l'air avant de se retourner vers lui et de voler dans sa direction :

— Tu as vu ça Akaashi ? T'as vu ?

— Oui, j'ai vu. C'était impressionnant.

— On peut recommencer ?

Il soupira devant le regard suppliant du Gryffondor, et céda à sa requête à cause de son extrême faiblesse. Il irait dormir très tôt ce soir s'il voulait survivre demain matin, mais la joie qui irradiait de Bokuto l'avait convaincu. Il ne saurait dire si la raison de cette félicité venait plus de la pratique du Quidditch que de sa présence, mais il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir décemment. C'était stupide de toute manière.

Akaashi descendit reprendre le Souafle pour le lui lancer de nouveau, en se disant que finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela de regarder Bokuto jouer. Au contraire.

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont curieux, la technique qu'apprend Akaashi à Bokuto vient du jeu vidéo "Harry Potter et la coupe du monde de Quidditch", et ça ressemble vaguement à ça:

(bon le lien du gif ne marche pas, mais checkez sur ao3 là le lien marche ! :D )

En beaucoup moins exagéré parce que wtf quand même xD

Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Promesse et mensonges

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, et je pense que les prochains le seront un peu aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Promesse et mensonges**

 _ **où Daishou prend plaisir à commencer du drama**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 05 Octobre_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et malgré ses inquiétudes, Oikawa devait se rendre à l'évidence : rien d'anormal ne s'était produit depuis la convocation d'Iwaizumi dans le bureau du Directeur Ukai. Il avait peu à peu repris son air renfrogné, son comportement habituel avait refait surface, comme si cette période de flottement n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et, plus important encore, il restait dans le dortoir des Serpentards la nuit. Non qu'Oikawa s'en assure, non, c'était une simple constatation. À vrai dire, à l'inverse de son meilleur ami, le comportement du Capitaine de Serpentard s'était trouvé légèrement bouleversé : il voulait être certain que rien ne lui échappait, pour ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose au sujet d'Iwaizumi. Il devenait suspicieux sur le moindre détail, et même s'il ne le formulait pas à haute voix, cela se ressentait dans son attitude. De même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer, avec peut-être un peu trop d'insistance, les quelques filles qui venaient s'approcher d'Iwaizumi, que ce soit pour lui parler ou pour toute autre raison. Après tout, il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de cette fameuse petite amie...

— Arrête Oikawa, lui lançait parfois Hanamaki en le prenant sur le fait, tu fais presque peur là...

— Ce n'est pas ma faute Makki, se défendait-il alors d'une voix chantante, c'est tellement rare ! Je ne peux qu'être surpris !

Son ton mielleux ne parvenait à convaincre ni Hanamaki ni Matsukawa, et lui-même avait du mal à se trouver crédible, mais cette piteuse mascarade ne semblait pas éveiller de soupçons chez Iwaizumi, alors cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était le but, après tout.

Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il tant ? Il se le demandait bien, alors qu'il tentait de rester naturel aux côtés de son meilleur ami en ignorant les centaines de pensées qui l'assaillaient à chaque instant, et le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à les faire taire.

Tout ça parce qu'Iwaizumi avait une petite amie ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve pour alimenter plus avant ses soupçons, comme le lui faisaient si bien remarquer Hanamaki et Matsukawa ?

Après tout, en temps normal, Oikawa dirait simplement qu'Iwa-chan avait tellement peu de succès par rapport à lui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire face à ce cas de figure tant il était inhabituel. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voulait juste faire taire sa jalousie et s'en convaincre, que cela devienne la seule véritable raison pour ne pas être confronté à ce qu'il redoutait tant : l'abandon.

L'attitude nonchalante d'Iwaizumi, qui agissait toujours comme si rien ne s'était produit, contribuait fortement à son agacement : c'était à la limite de l'insupportable. Était-ce sa manière de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour en parler ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre et de toute manière, un partenaire ne pouvait pas remplacer un meilleur ami ? Si ? Même s'il ne changeait rien à leur quotidien, Oikawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le moment viendrait où il le délaisserait, et passerait à autre chose.

Mais lui ne voulait pas passer à autre chose. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Avec les jours suivaient sans que rien ne se produise pour attiser la paranoïa qui embrasait son esprit et embrumait son jugement, le Capitaine de Serpentard tâchait de ne plus être assujetti à ses pensées. Après tout peut-être avait-il réellement extrapolé, ou alors cette histoire était un secret savamment bien gardé, car Oikawa ne voyait aucune faille dans l'attitude de son ami. Et puis, comme Iwaizumi le démontrait si bien ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il ferait mieux d'oublier tout cela et de penser à autre chose. Aussi vexant que cela puisse être, il finirait bien par se faire une raison, et il ne pouvait pas laisser la jalousie le manipuler autant, même si sa présence insidieuse se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Puis vint l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Oikawa, en bon Capitaine, mettait un point d'honneur à organiser chaque séance, à venir à l'avance pour préparer le matériel et à superviser son équipe dans le déroulement de la session. Serpentard commençait à se distinguer par ses joueurs redoutables, désireux d'une progression constante. De plus, ils n'avaient plus été interrompus par Sugawara comme le mois dernier, et Oikawa ne pouvait que mieux s'en porter. Iwaizumi s'entraînait avec sérieux, et il intégrait Futakuchi à l'aide de nouvelles techniques pour former un puissant duo de Batteurs. Le Capitaine devait quant à lui s'occuper de la coordination des Poursuiveurs, tâche bien plus ingrate, mais cela lui offrait une diversion bienvenue.

Peut-être était-ce là le retour à la normale ?

Le Quidditch avait toujours eu le mérite, avec l'observation des étoiles, de placer des parenthèses dans la vie d'Oikawa, le séparant du reste, lui faisant oublier ses préoccupations le temps d'une séance.

Ainsi détendu, il pouvait plus aisément relativiser : peut-être se faisait-il réellement du souci pour rien. Après tout, Iwaizumi était juste là, quelques mètres plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres dû sans doute aux sensations exaltantes que lui procurait le vol sur balai. Il était avec son équipe, avec Oikawa. Peut-être que rien ne changerait finalement, et qu'il pourrait garder ces précieux instants dans son quotidien.

Peut-être qu'Iwaizumi allait très bien, qu'il ne lui cachait rien, et que cette année se déroulerait comme les six dernières.

Si seulement.

Tous les joueurs avaient rejoint les vestiaires après cette rude séance de Quidditch. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et ils avaient certainement dépassé l'heure octroyée pour l'utilisation Terrain. C'était une occurrence habituelle, mais mieux valait faire profil bas et s'assurer du rangement du matériel avant de revenir au Château pour le dîner.

Alors qu'Oikawa détachait soigneusement les protections en cuir qui bardaient ses avant-bras, sans s'occuper d'autre chose que de la légèreté qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elles se déliaient enfin, la voix de Daishou retentit dans la pièce exiguë :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Iwaizumi ?

Son exclamation, volontairement indiscrète, eut l'effet escompté et toute l'équipe se retourna d'un même mouvement en direction de leur Batteur, étonnée par cette interpellation exagérée.

À voir l'air faussement choqué du Poursuiveur, plus amusé et désireux d'attirer l'attention que réellement inquiet, Oikawa savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

Il fut l'un des premiers à se retourner vers son meilleur ami, et, même si la vue d'un Iwaizumi sans t-shirt n'avait rien pour lui déplaire d'habitude, il ne put contenir que bien maladroitement une exclamation de surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle momentanément coupé, il fixait son regard sur l'épaule de son ami, alors qu'un frisson d'effroi lui parcourait l'échine.

De grandes lacérations couraient le long de sa clavicule. Oikawa n'en avait jamais vu de telles auparavant, et certainement pas sur le corps d'Iwaizumi : les entailles semblaient profondes et bien loin d'être cicatrisées, et le sang séché le long des plaies attestait de cette guérison relative. Il ne s'agissait pas de nervures blanches, souvenir d'une lésion passée, ou même d'une blessure qui disparaîtrait d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Elle était récente, et suffisamment troublante pour arracher diverses exclamations de la part des joueurs de Quidditch.

Aucun Cognard ne pouvait avoir fait ça. Et encore moins une personne. L'esprit de nouveau en proie à des conjectures compulsives, le Capitaine de Serpentard restait pétrifié, les yeux rivés sur les entailles.

Daishou, dans sa lancée, prononça alors les mots qui ne se décidaient pas à sortir de la bouche d'Oikawa :

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

L'amusement dans sa voix était tout aussi hors de propos que la réponse d'Iwaizumi, qui se contenta de mettre sa chemise avant de marmonner :

— C'est rien.

— Tiens donc !

En observant quelques secondes le sourire narquois de Daishou, Oikawa comprit pendant un court instant l'animosité que lui portait Kuroo avant que son entière attention ne se tourne de nouveau sur Iwaizumi. Les yeux de celui-ci fixaient intensément le sol tandis qu'il commençait à attacher sa cravate vert et argenté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Iwa-chan ?

— C'est rien, je me suis juste blessé au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques tout à l'heure...

Blessé l'heure d'avant ? Aurait-il omis de le mentionner à Oikawa, alors trop absorbé par la préparation de l'entraînement ? Était-il parti à l'Infirmerie ? Si oui, il a donc dû immédiatement y aller durant le cours, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi sa blessure était-elle toujours aussi visible ? Ne l'aurait-on pas dispensé de Quidditch dans de telles circonstances ?

Ce fut lorsqu'Oikawa remarqua l'air légèrement confus de leur Attrapeur Nakashima, partenaire d'Iwaizumi dans cette matière, qu'il sentit ses nerfs lâcher.

— Eh bien, Iwa-chan, lança-t-il alors, il faudrait penser à consulter. C'est pas normal de mentir si souvent, t'es peut-être malade...

Sa voix chantante parvenait bien mal à contenir l'agressivité qui transparaissait dans chacune de ses syllabes, mais cacher son agacement n'était pas sa priorité. Au contraire.

L'atmosphère au sein du vestiaire s'était considérablement appesantie dès lors que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres. Oikawa sentit sur lui les regards amusés de Futakuchi et de Daishou, et il entendit même Tsukishima fermer la porte derrière lui ; mais ses yeux à lui ne quittaient pas Iwaizumi, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment et se soustraire à cette confrontation.

Leurs disputes divertissaient ses équipiers, mais il s'en moquait. Avec toute la frustration qu'Oikawa avait accumulée depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser : l'effet thérapeutique du Quidditch et du calme de ces derniers jours venait d'être totalement effacé ; et il ne voulait surtout pas ignorer une fois de plus un tel mensonge.

Il pouvait être terriblement puéril lorsqu'il le souhaitait, mais il en avait assez.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Le rire que laissait échapper Oikawa était légèrement nerveux et commença à alarmer le reste de son équipe, pris au dépourvu devant la scène que leur Capitaine leur offrait. Il savait qu'il agacerait Iwaizumi avec ce comportement, mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était le faire réagir.

— Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être de tes mensonges, ou de ton absence en Astronomie, ou encore le fait que tu joues les somnambules dans les couloirs du Château ; mais si tu veux, on peut commencer par tous tes mensonges, ça nous prendra bien assez de temps !

— Oikawa arrête de te faire des films, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien !

— Et ça alors ? lança-t-il en désignant son épaule à présent couverte. C'est rien peut-être ?

Oikawa s'approcha un peu plus de son partenaire de Quidditch, l'inquiétude lisible sur les traits de son visage. Iwaizumi se braqua :

— Je viens de te le dire, c'était un accident en cours ! T'as besoin de faire une scène comme ça ?

— Tu...

— Je pense que c'est bon Oikawa, arrête toi là.

Kuroo s'était légèrement avancé, prêt à s'interposer si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Jamais leurs disputes n'avaient nécessité l'intervention d'un tiers, mais la flamme qui se laissait lire dans les yeux d'Oikawa, grandissante un peu plus à chaque mensonge, vacillait entre douleur et fureur, et leur Gardien semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Oikawa ne chercha pas à s'approcher davantage, mais il ignora cette interpellation.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance, reprit-il d'une voix presque brisée, c'est ça ?

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

— Oh vraiment ? Alors tu es en train de me dire que tout est parfaitement normal ?

Iwaizumi baissa un instant les yeux avant d'affronter de nouveau le regard inquisiteur de son Capitaine, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui.

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il continuer de lui mentir droit dans les yeux alors qu'il venait de le lui reprocher ? Il pouvait à peine y croire.

Ce simple mot eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Oikawa, qui recula d'un pas sous le regard déterminé d'Iwaizumi avant de lever les mains, capitulant.

— Bien sûr que tout est parfaitement normal, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande. Fais attention avec ta blessure, ce serait bête qu'elle s'infecte.

Sur ces mots, il ramassa brusquement ses affaires et sortit des vestiaires d'un pas survolté, en prenant bien le soin de faire claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il était perdu.

Que se passait-il avec Iwaizumi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces horribles entailles ? Comment s'était-il blessé ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec tout le reste ? Et pourquoi ne disait-il rien à Oikawa ?!

Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes infantiles, jamais il n'avait perdu confiance en son meilleur ami d'enfance et il était toujours prêt à l'épauler en toute circonstance. Pourquoi cela changeait-il maintenant ? Se pourrait-il que... cela n'ait en fin de compte jamais été réciproque ?

En dépit de la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, il était inquiet pour Iwaizumi. Il voulait être au fait de la situation, pour peut-être aider ou au moins de pas être laissé à l'écart, ignorant et délaissé.

Quels qu'en soient les moyens, il trouverait les renseignements qu'il souhaitait. Même si une confrontation directe échouait, comme il l'avait si bien démontré quelques instants auparavant, les nerfs et le sommeil d'Oikawa avaient besoin de ces informations. Ce refus de la part de son meilleur ami était déjà douloureux à supporter, ne faisant que confirmer ses plus grandes craintes, mais il trouverait un autre moyen.

Il le fallait.

* * *

The plot thickens ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Une curiosité en ébullition

**Chapitre 11 : Une curiosité en ébullition**

 _ **où Bokuto devrait porter plus d'attention à ses cours particuliers plutôt qu'à son professeur**_

* * *

 _Samedi 08 Octobre_

* * *

Quand bien même quelques semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées, Akaashi fut surpris lorsque le Professeur Yachi réitéra sa demande et le pria de concocter une nouvelle fois cette étrange potion. Il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité aussi tôt, ne sachant toujours ni la véritable raison de cette épreuve ni la nature de l'élixir. Tout cela ravivait la curiosité du Serdaigle dont les recherches pour percer ce mystère n'avaient pas abouti. Avec le peu d'informations qu'il possédait, sans un seul nom d'ingrédients ni même les effets de la potion, il ne savait par où commencer, mais il n'allait pas renoncer aussi vite. Son intérêt était bien trop grand pour pouvoir résister à la tentation de ce savoir qui lui échappait.

Il n'avait pu faire aucun lien entre les vagues indications de la recette et les potions de son manuel de sixième année, ou dans celui de Bokuto qu'il était en train de feuilleter avidement lors d'une de leur session d'entraînement. Il s'agissait plus d'un cours de remise à niveau que d'un entraînement à vrai dire, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Bokuto avait besoin d'heures supplémentaires à travailler cette matière ; et Akaashi devait mettre la main sur un livre de septième année : cela l'arrangeait bien, et c'était pour cette même raison qu'il lui avait proposé de se retrouver pour s'entraîner, juste après avoir achevé la tâche pour le Professeur Yachi. Cette invitation avait aussi été due à sa bonne humeur d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussi cette épreuve, et gagné au passage de nombreux points pour sa Maison.

Ils étaient donc installés dans la petite Serre qui abritait le Club de Potions, où Akaashi parcourait rapidement des yeux les différents breuvages du manuel. S'il feignait la recherche d'un exercice pour occuper Bokuto, il était officieusement en quête de la moindre correspondance avec sa mystérieuse potion. Aucune ne coïncidait.

Il voulait étoffer son enquête en examinant le contenu de la Réserve, mais par où commencer ? Il n'allait pas étudier des livres au hasard, jusqu'à tomber sur le bon : il y avait bien trop d'ouvrages sur le sujet pour qu'il se permette d'y perdre autant de temps ; et le peu d'informations qu'il possédait ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée.

Akaashi restait tout de même très dubitatif : cette potion ne semblait pas être référencée dans les manuels scolaires, et pourtant Poudlard apprenait aux élèves la théorie d'élixirs particulièrement risqués. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important ou plus périlleux que l'Amortentia, le Veritaserum ou encore le Felix Felicis ? La préparation de l'une de ces potions complexes requérait une grande maîtrise, et malgré le danger de laisser ses informations accessibles à chaque sorcier, ces leçons étaient enseignées au sein du Château. Bien que la fabrication de ces breuvages ne soit pas abordée en détail, un niveau ASPIC en Potions était suffisant pour les préparer, et Akaashi pouvait d'ores et déjà certainement les maîtriser. Pourquoi tant de mystères alors que des potions si risquées étaient à portée de main ?

Qu'est-ce que cette potion pouvait avoir de particulier ? Était-ce là une invention du Professeur ? Cela était très peu probable, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle besoin qu'il en fasse de nouveau ? S'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un test d'aptitude, une seule réussite aurait largement suffi. Pourquoi gardait-elle le secret autour de sa nature, était-ce très dangereux ? Était-ce un poison ?

Et puis surtout, que pouvait-elle bien en faire ? Utilisait-elle cette potion pour un usage personnel, ou la revendait-elle ? Akaashi ne préférait pas savoir ce que son Professeur faisait avec ses préparations, ne voulant pas se retrouver complice de quoi que ce soit, mais cela avait tout de même l'air important. Le nombre de points de Maison qu'il percevait dépassait l'entendement, plaçant Serdaigle largement en tête dans la compétition, et les élèves regardaient maintenant les sabliers avec incrédulité lors de leur passage dans la Grande Salle.

Malgré toutes ces inconnues, Akaashi avait accepté d'en refaire, et il en avait préparé une nouvelle fois, avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que lors des tentatives précédentes. Cette performance l'avait empli de fierté, et il avait consciencieusement versé le contenu de la potion dans les sept fioles que le Professeur Yachi lui avait confié, évitant par précaution d'inhaler la fumée bleue qui s'échappait du chaudron d'argent.

Et même s'il avait parfaitement obéi aux diverses consignes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser un des ingrédients dans ses affaires, celui qui revenait le plus souvent dans les instructions de la recette énigmatique. C'était une plante, entièrement couverte de petites fleurs violettes qui tombaient comme des clochettes. Il en avait dérobé une dans le bocal et l'avait déposée dans ses affaires et pressée contre les pages de son manuel de Divination à la manière d'un herbier. Il en rechercherait la nature plus tard, cela lui permettait de rendre la boîte d'ingrédients au Professeur tout en ayant une nouvelle piste potentielle. S'il ne trouvait rien dans les livres, au moins ne serait-il pas sans indices.

Une potion bleue, d'où s'échappait de la fumée d'un même coloris...

Akaashi avait pu en observer les moindres détails avec beaucoup plus d'attention qu'auparavant, lors des dernières tentatives. Après tout, il était bien plus aisé de se concentrer quand Oikawa n'était pas là pour se plaindre bruyamment et quand aucun hibou ne venait l'interrompre dans son travail.

Par ailleurs, depuis le bref échange avec l'admirateur et la mise en œuvre de la ruse du Serpentard, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de l'oiseau messager, à l'exception de petites notes griffonnées à la hâte où il pouvait déchiffrer : « Passe une bonne journée » et tout un tas de banalités du même acabit. Non pas que le Serdaigle s'en plaigne, la lecture en devenait bien moins embarrassante et le message restait attentionné sans être envahissant. Peut-être la personne s'était elle finalement rendu compte de son erreur, et, considérant son identité comme menacée, avait décidé de faire profil bas ? Ou n'avait-elle tout simplement plus d'inspiration ?

Akaashi trouvait particulièrement incroyable qu'à chaque occasion où il se surprenait à songer à l'admirateur, sans nul doute à cause d'Oikawa qui lui en parlait sans cesse, ses pensées divaguaient toujours jusqu'à Bokuto. Et par incroyable, il entendait incroyablement agaçant.

C'était le premier visage qui lui était venu à l'esprit lorsque le Serpentard lui avait fièrement annoncé dans quelle Maison était l'admirateur. Gryffondor. C'était improbable, au vu du nombre de personnes des sept années réunies incluses dans cette seule catégorie, et Akaashi se trouvait toujours particulièrement stupide avec cette simple considération. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment il en venait à cette conclusion ni ce qu'il devait faire de cette information ; toutefois, l'idée que Bokuto envoyait des lettres, sans prendre la peine de les signer et sans finalement d'attendre quoi que ce soit en retour n'était pas incompatible avec le personnage, même si cela restait étrange.

Ce n'était bien évidemment qu'une hypothèse, mais plus les jours défilaient, plus Akaashi était convaincu qu'il était bel et bien l'admirateur.

Et puis, qui d'autre que Bokuto pouvait bien posséder un Grand Duc comme hibou ? S'il avait vu juste, ce choix ne l'étonnait même pas.

Ses différentes conjectures, il les gardait bien évidemment pour lui : il préférerait mourir plutôt que faire ce plaisir à Oikawa, alors il ne disait rien. Il restait silencieux, secouait la tête, assurait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, prenait l'air le plus indifférent possible. En rétrospective, il s'agissait là de sa manière habituelle de s'occuper de tout ce qui impliquait ses émotions : il évitait le sujet. Cela lui avait toujours bien réussi. Et quand bien même, Akaashi n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de cette hypothèse, alors pourquoi ne pas l'ignorer ?

— Euh Akaashi, je peux avoir mon livre s'il te plaît ? Ça va être plus pratique pour faire la potion...

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, surpris par ce brusque retour à la réalité. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la fameuse potion dans le livre de septième année, et ses pensées avaient rapidement pris le dessus. Tout ça à cause de l'influence d'Oikawa, il en était convaincu. Bokuto, en face de lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Après un bref coup d'œil sur la table qui les séparait, il put constater que le Gryffondor avait d'ores et déjà rassemblé les ingrédients et préparé son chaudron.

Il lui rendit finalement son livre, toujours un peu sonné par cet égarement de plusieurs minutes.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs...

Pour que Bokuto remarque une faille dans l'expression maîtrisée d'Akaashi, il devait être devenu particulièrement observateur, ou bien le Serdaigle devait laisser transparaître bien plus qu'il ne le désirait. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ironique le fait d'avoir l'esprit tant occupé par le Gryffondor qu'il en oubliait sa présence.

— Pardon Bokuto-san. Je suis juste fatigué.

Ce n'était pas un véritable mensonge, il était toujours fatigué. Un sourire illumina les traits momentanément préoccupés de Bokuto avant qu'il ne fasse bruyamment craquer ses phalanges, l'air confiant. Akaashi tenta de ne pas grimacer à l'entente de ce son.

— T'inquiète, tu vas rien avoir à faire. T'auras juste à admirer le résultat final quand j'aurai réussi cette potion !

Il ne sembla pas remarquer la mine sceptique que lui offrait le Serdaigle alors qu'il classait les ingrédients en fonction de l'ordre de la recette. Akaashi n'avait même plus le souvenir de lui avoir déjà donné quelque chose à faire, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préparait...

Son avidité à découvrir la potion l'avait-il trop distrait ? Ou à songer à l'admirateur ? Un peu des deux certainement, pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Il se contenta de le regarder concocter son breuvage en silence, tâchant de deviner quelle recette il avait bien pu lui dire de faire. Après plusieurs minutes de néant total sans être plus avancé sur la nature de l'élixir, il commença à réagir, craignant un massacre s'il ne supervisait pas plus sérieusement les actions du septième année. Il décida alors de faire le tour de la table pour jeter un œil sur la page à laquelle se trouvait le septième année, juste par-dessus l'épaule de Bokuto.

 _Antidote au Veritaserum_

Ce choix l'étonna : il n'était pas du tout concentré lorsqu'il lui avait donné à faire cette concoction, elle était hors de portée des capacités actuelles du Gryffondor. Akaashi devrait être particulièrement alerte dans les heures qui suivent, s'il ne voulait pas d'un accident de plus dans le Club de Potions.

Mais pour l'instant, le septième année s'était arrêté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Akaashi ?

— Je regarde si tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

Lorsque Bokuto se tourna vers lui avec un air curieux, le Serdaigle recula légèrement. Il n'avait pas remarqué leur proximité, et à voir son visage si proche du sien, il se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Après avoir repris une distance acceptable, il se racla la gorge.

— Concentre-toi sur la potion, Bokuto-san.

Il obtempéra immédiatement, reportant son attention sur la recette en silence. Enfin, aussi longtemps que le silence puisse durer avec lui : il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la pièce s'emplisse à nouveau de ses paroles.

— Au fait, je me suis amélioré depuis notre entraînement, avec la technique que tu m'as montrée. Je commence vraiment à y arriver !

— C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça vivement, l'air concentré sur le contenu d'une fiole qu'il versait à présent dans le chaudron.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, que lui était-il passé par la tête quand il avait montré cette technique à Bokuto ? Il était exténué ce jour-là, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour apprendre une attaque aussi efficace à un membre d'une équipe adverse... s'il utilisait ce mouvement contre lui lors d'un match, il se retrouverait bien stupide.

— Tu y étais déjà arrivé la dernière fois aussi.

— C'est vrai... faudrait qu'on s'entraîne encore ensemble alors, j'y arriverais mieux si tu es là pour m'encourager...

Akaashi considéra en silence le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Bokuto.

— Concentre-toi sur la potion, répéta-t-il sans chercher à cacher l'amusement que sa voix trahissait.

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Akaashi était convaincu que le Gryffondor était bel et bien de l'admirateur.

* * *

Ce chapitre était lui aussi assez court et il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, et je m'en excuse !

Mais ça ne devrait pas durer... ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	12. Prise de conscience

Désolée pour le retard, mais les cours sont passés par là T—T

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Prise de conscience**

 _ **ou comment Oikawa comprend enfin le scénario**_

* * *

 _Lundi 17 Octobre_

* * *

Depuis sa dispute avec Iwaizumi il y a presque deux semaines, quelque chose avait indéniablement changé dans le comportement d'Oikawa. Ils restaient évidemment toujours ensemble (il fallait bien plus qu'une petite altercation pour les séparer), mais l'humeur du Capitaine de Serpentard s'était considérablement dégradée. Et en dépit des tentatives d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa pour détendre l'atmosphère et de la nonchalance d'Iwaizumi, qui était toujours trop borné pour admettre qu'il y avait le moindre problème, Oikawa ressentait la tension grandir entre eux. Et si lui-même s'en était rendu compte, il pouvait être certain que le reste de son équipe, et même les septièmes années de manière générale, l'avait remarquée aussi. Elle en devenait palpable au point de transparaître dans chacune de leurs interactions, maintenant hésitantes et réduites au strict minimum ; étouffante jusqu'à agacer l'intégralité des personnes présentes à leur côté et laisser Oikawa sur les nerfs, sans savoir comment réagir ou comment supporter ce changement dans sa relation avec son meilleur ami.

Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un événement exceptionnel, car de nombreuses disputes avaient déjà éclaté par le passé, mais il sentait que cette fois-ci était différente. Elles étaient rarement sérieuses et elles s'inscrivaient dans la tradition de longues années d'amitié, et lorsque les querelles devenaient plus graves, elles débutaient presque toujours à cause de lui, il en avait conscience. Que ce soit par son comportement, ses paroles ou ses actions, Oikawa suscitait régulièrement l'ire, justifiée ou non (souvent injustifiée, s'il avait son mot à dire) de son meilleur ami, et si cela persistait ils en discutaient pour régler le problème.

En toute franchise, il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où leurs différends portaient sur le Quidditch et le comportement obsessionnel d'Oikawa lors des entraînements.

Mais là, cela n'avait rien à voir ! Le Serpentard n'avait rien fait de particulier et Iwaizumi ne voulait même pas en parler ! Cela allait à l'encontre des fondements sur lesquels s'était construite leur relation, et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour son comportement et ses mensonges.

Oikawa ne s'excuserait pas non plus. Il avait déjà du mal à le faire quand tout était de sa faute, alors il ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à demander pardon s'il se faisait simplement du souci.

Mais toute cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou : il savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas et, quelle qu'en soit la cause, il n'était pas jugé assez digne de confiance pour être mis au courant.

Connaissant aussi bien son propre entêtement que celui d'Iwaizumi, il ne restait qu'à attendre que les choses se calment et reviennent à la normale. Après tout, s'il essayait de relativiser, mis à part ses blessures qu'Oikawa observait d'une mine renfrognée dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, rien d'autre ne sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

En toute franchise, il avait du mal à savoir si tout se calmerait un jour, car sa curiosité maladive perdurait avec toujours autant de ténacité : dans l'idéal, Iwaizumi expliquait la situation, se moquait de lui pour avoir été aussi paranoïaque ; et ils pouvaient ensuite retourner à leur train de vie habituel. Cette semaine avait été la preuve qu'Oikawa en demandait bien trop, et que son ami n'était certainement pas prêt à jouer franc jeu. Il se sentait blessé, abandonné, et cela portait un coup à la relation de confiance absolue qu'il pensait instaurée entre eux.

À la fin du week-end, alors qu'ils étudiaient dans la Salle Commune, Iwaizumi avait tout de même décidé de lui parler sérieusement. Peut-être était-il lui aussi agacé par cette situation, même s'il n'y laissait rien paraître, et voulait l'arranger. C'était entièrement de sa faute de toute façon, peut-être s'excuserait-il ? Oikawa savait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver, mais l'idée n'en était pas moins séduisante.

Il était en train de lire son manuel de Métamorphose pour leur prochain devoir lorsqu'Iwaizumi l'avait interpellé :

— Bon Oikawa, tu vas faire cette tête encore longtemps ?

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de son livre malgré la surprise initiale d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami après une semaine de longs silences pesants.

— Je ne fais pas de tête particulière, mentit-il en desserrant légèrement sa mâchoire.

— Si, et c'est encore plus agaçant que d'habitude.

— Mon visage est magnifique, mais je comprends que tu sois jaloux, mon pauvre Iwa-chan !

C'était si facile de se replonger dans leurs fréquentes joutes verbales que l'espace d'un instant, Oikawa avait presque oublié la tension qui régnait depuis plus d'une semaine. Ça faisait du bien.

— Rêve pas trop... mais sérieusement Oikawa, reprit-il, ne te prend pas la tête. Je vais bien.

Cette déclaration fit lever les yeux de l'interpellé de son livre pour qu'il puisse dévisager son meilleur ami, incrédule. Hajime Iwaizumi était sur la voie de la conciliation... ce n'était pas des excuses, mais cela s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Cela prouvait qu'il se reprochait quelque chose, et qu'il avait bel et bien un problème.

— Iwa-chan, fit-il en refermant son livre d'un coup sec, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, le même qui s'était étendu sur toute la semaine depuis leur altercation.

— C'est rien, répondit finalement Iwaizumi, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était un mensonge. Il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

— Parce que c'est pas intéressant... mais je ne veux pas que tu t'angoisses avec ça.

— Avec quoi ? Moi ça m'intéresse !

— Oikawa, déclara-t-il fermement, laisse tomber.

Ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour être naturelle, et bien trop préoccupée pour être crédible. Oikawa n'était pas convaincu. Légèrement blessé par ce nouveau refus, il reprit son livre et entreprit de chercher avec bien peu de douceur la page où il s'était arrêté.

— Très bien, lança-t-il sans masquer son agacement, comme tu veux Iwa-chan.

— Eh Oikawa...

Ce dernier tâcha alors d'ignorer Iwaizumi, ayant bien peu de patience à lui accorder. Il commença à fredonner un air de chanson, la mâchoire de nouveau serrée et une de ses jambes bougeant nerveusement, et il prétendit avoir repris sa lecture, une fois de plus étouffé par la tension qu'il sentait revenir.

* * *

Peut-être qu'Oikawa aurait laissé passer toute cette histoire avec le temps, même sans recevoir d'explications convenables. Il aurait peut-être fini par oublier, par pardonner. Se dire qu'après tout il avait confiance en Iwaizumi et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui en parler, et la tension se serait dissipée. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avec le temps.

Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que cela recommence. Qu'il recommence.

À vrai dire, il n'aurait même pas dû le remarquer, mais le lundi Oikawa avait la chance de pouvoir dormir un peu plus, puisque la journée démarrait avec Botanique, matière qu'il avait abandonnée sans remords dès le début de sa sixième année. Il pouvait ainsi en profiter pour rattraper quelques heures manquantes à son sommeil troublé, parce qu'entre le comportement d'Iwaizumi qui occupait autant ses pensées que le Quidditch, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait avoir le temps de dormir et de se concentrer sur les cours. Cela devenait légèrement compliqué.

Alors qu'il entendait les septièmes années s'en aller progressivement du Dortoir pour se préparer et prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant le début de leur classe, Oikawa se délectait de ces minutes de sommeil supplémentaires qui lui étaient accordées. Même si l'agitation des élèves éveillés l'amenait au bord de la conscience, il ne se décidait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux : il préférait largement laisser son visage enfoui dans son oreiller moelleux, protégé du froid qui menaçait de mordre la moindre portion de sa peau découverte.

Toutefois, lorsque les quelques chuchotements d'élèves firent place au silence et qu'Oikawa commençait à retomber dans un sommeil profond, le grincement de la porte le tira de nouveau hors du royaume des rêves. Il entendit une personne entrer, avant de fermer la pièce dans un même crissement désagréable. Oikawa n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'enquérir de qui se décidait à revenir chercher des affaires, mais juste assez pour vouloir se plaindre d'avoir ainsi été dérangé ; et il bougea légèrement sous ses draps, étira ses jambes et entrouvrit les yeux pour savoir sur qui son courroux tomberait. Lorsqu'ils furent accoutumés à l'obscurité du Dortoir, faiblement illuminé par les maigres rayons qui parvenaient à trouver leur chemin dans les profondeurs du Lac, il chercha la silhouette du regard, l'esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil.

Il se sentit toutefois parfaitement réveillé lorsque son cœur rata un battement et qu'il se figea en reconnaissant la personne dans le Dortoir.

C'était Iwaizumi. Bien sûr que c'était Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu'il s'avançait vers son propre lit pour s'y étaler sans aucune grâce. Oikawa se retrouva médusé : Iwaizumi venait dormir ? Après tout, lui aussi avait abandonné les cours de Botanique, il pouvait donc bel et bien rester assoupi à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi était-il parti du Dortoir avec les autres si c'était pour y revenir ?

Peut-être n'était-il pas allé avec eux, peut-être avait-il une nouvelle fois passé la nuit hors de la Salle Commune ? Après tout, Oikawa n'avait pas vraiment fait attention s'il avait quitté la pièce, il pouvait difficilement rester éveillé pour vérifier.

Il ne chercha pas à lui poser la question lorsqu'il dut le réveiller pour ne pas manquer leur cours de Sortilèges, et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu revenir au Dortoir dans la matinée. Seul son air maussade pouvait le trahir.

Il était bien trop crédule, lui qui pensait qu'il allait finir par oublier : cela ne faisait que recommencer. C'était très énervant.

À en juger par la mine exténuée d'Iwaizumi et les grands cernes qui marquaient sa peau, il n'avait dû bénéficier que de quelques brèves heures de sommeil, peut-être même seulement celles de ce matin. Cela n'arrangea pas l'agacement d'Oikawa lorsque le Professeur Takeda vint s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son ami en lui proposant de partir à l'infirmerie pendant son cours. Iwaizumi refusa poliment, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de son Capitaine assis juste à côté de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'était pas paranoïaque, même d'autres personnes commençaient à s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'Oikawa, une fois la pause de midi annoncée par la sonnerie des cloches, rechercha avidement parmi la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle son sixième année préféré. Si Iwaizumi ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité et que le problème persistait, il devait le découvrir par lui même... ou avec un peu d'aide.

C'était exactement ce qu'il expliquait à Akaashi, à voix basse dans le Hall d'entrée. Le Serdaigle n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu.

— C'est hors de question, Oikawa-san.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que déjà c'est illégal. Et puis tu devrais pouvoir régler tes problèmes tout seul.

Les yeux du Serpentard se perdirent un instant dans le Hall, son esprit trop occupé à chercher avec obstination un moyen de convaincre Akaashi pour soutenir son regard. Ils vagabondèrent sur la porte du placard à balai entrebâillée, puis sur la grande statue d'or qui trônait en maître dans la pièce, puis sur un chat noir, assis à côté, qui semblait les regarder de loin.

Ses yeux revinrent sur le sixième année alors qu'il décidait d'afficher une moue boudeuse.

— Si tu m'aides, mes problèmes seront réglés !

Akaashi soupira.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ? C'est pas toi qui me disais que tu avais une confiance totale en Iwaizumi-san ?

Oikawa contint bien faiblement sa grimace face à ces propos. Akaashi n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais l'entendre dire sur un ton aussi désabusé n'avait rien d'agréable pour sa conscience.

— J'ai confiance en lui ! protesta-t-il. C'est juste que... qu'il ne veut pas me parler, et je veux être là pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans son petit cerveau étriqué...

— Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que tu pourras arranger les choses. Tu devrais oublier cette idée rapidement.

— Mais le Professeur Yachi en a peut-être déjà dans sa réserve ! Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'en faire !

Akaashi poussa un nouveau soupir, plus long cette fois-ci. Sa patience semblait s'amenuir.

— Oikawa-san, je ne te préparerais pas du Veritaserum. Et je n'en volerais certainement pas. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

— Mais tu es le plus doué en Potions ! Tu es le seul à avoir le niveau ! Et puis tu me connais, c'est pas comme si j'allais en faire un mauvais usage !

— Laisse-moi reformuler : débrouille-toi pour t'occuper de tes problèmes d'une autre façon. En plus, même si j'acceptais d'en faire ou que tu en faisais, le Veritaserum ça met un mois à préparer. Il faut concocter la potion en fonction du cycle lunaire...

Akaashi garda le silence un instant, les yeux levés vers le plafond comme s'il calculait quelque chose. Oikawa restait pendu à ses lèvres, avide de la moindre information qui pourrait l'aider si jamais il se décidait à essayer de faire l'élixir lui-même. Ça pouvait toujours être utile.

— Donc, ajouta finalement le Serdaigle en croisant de nouveau le regard du Serpentard, tu ne pourrais pas en avoir immédiatement. Et tu devrais même attendre la nouvelle lune pour pouvoir commencer à en faire, parce que la pleine lune c'était hier soir si je ne me trompe pas, donc tu as encore... quinze jours à attendre avant de pouvoir en faire.

— Attends... hier c'était la pleine lune ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Je crois oui... mais c'est toi le passionné d'Astronomie, tu devrais le savoir non ?

Oikawa pensa l'espace d'un instant qu'il était bien trop fatigué s'il en venait à oublier les bases de sa matière préférée. Il avait eu cours vendredi soir pourtant, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Peut-être serait-il plus assidu s'il n'avait pas été aussi distrait par le comportement d'Iwaizumi...

Le comportement d'Iwaizumi...

Un frisson parcourut violemment l'échine du Serpentard.

— Oikawa-san ? Ça va ?

La voix d'Akaashi le fit sursauter, et il lui offrit un bien faible sourire avant de le laisser retourner à ses occupations et de partir en direction de la Cour.

Il avait pensé que respirer de l'air frais parviendrait à calmer les battements de son cœur, mais c'était un bien vain espoir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses... les lacérations, les sorties nocturnes...

Le comportement d'Iwaizumi avait beaucoup plus de sens maintenant, mais Oikawa n'en restait pas moins pétrifié.

* * *

;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! On va commencer à rentrer dans les choses sérieuses !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Espoirs envolés

Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Espoirs envolés**

 _ **ou comment Akaashi, même dans le déni, trouve le moyen d'être déçu**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 19 Octobre_

* * *

La curiosité avait finalement eu raison d'Akaashi, et il s'était résolu à mettre un terme à ses considérations stupides et chronophages. Sa seconde lettre de la semaine rangée dans l'une de ses poches, il se dirigeait maintenant vers la Volière d'un pas décidé. Ce n'était pas une décision totalement irréfléchie : il venait de finir son repas et avait donc largement le temps d'y aller avant son prochain cours. Étant donné qu'il commençait par Botanique, il ne serait ainsi pas très loin des Serres, et n'aurait pas à courir dans tout le Château pour ne pas arriver en retard.

De plus, cela lui permettait d'éviter de croiser Oikawa dans les couloirs, car il avait toujours son idée absurde à l'esprit et il ne souhaitait pas lui laisser la chance de le trouver pour lui en parler.

Du Veritaserum. Et puis quoi encore ?

Même s'il avouait que voir le Serpentard aussi désespéré lui faisait de la peine, particulièrement depuis lundi où il ne semblait que l'ombre de sa personnalité, il ne devait absolument pas s'aventurer sur cette voie bien trop dangereuse.

Cette potion, illégale qui plus est, n'arrangerait pas sa situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Et ça risquerait d'en blesser certains, Oikawa le premier. Le Serdaigle ne désirait donc pas être impliqué dans cette lubie du moment, il préférait l'éviter en attendant qu'il se calme, et qu'il comprenne de lui même l'absurdité de sa demande.

C'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'il pensait en sortant dans le Parc, soumis à la fraîcheur d'octobre qui lui mordait le visage. Toute cette histoire était entièrement la faute d'Oikawa, et les présentes actions d'Akaashi l'étaient également. C'était bien le Serpentard qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête, cette pensée qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer même s'il le souhaitait plus que tout.

L'identité de l'admirateur.

Quoi d'autre ? Inconsciemment, sa main glacée effleura la poche où il avait déposé la lettre plus tôt dans la matinée, comme si cela justifiait ses actions que sa raison ne cautionnait pas. Où était-elle depuis quelques jours ? Personne ne le savait, et certainement pas Akaashi.

Mais il était là, à entrer dans la Volière pour essayer d'apaiser sa curiosité qui le rongeait. S'il parvenait à trouver le fameux hibou qui lui envoyait toutes ces lettres, peut-être pourrait-il faire le lien avec son propriétaire une fois dans le bâtiment ? Après tout, chaque élève possédait une alcôve désignée pour leurs oiseaux, alors la tâche ne serait pas si difficile.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait réellement trouver l'identité de l'admirateur, mais qu'il puisse avant tout arrêter d'y penser chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec Bokuto... cela devenait une distraction qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

Et même s'il avait l'impression de faire exactement ce que voulait Oikawa, et il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il lui dirait s'il le voyait faire, Akaashi entra tout de même dans la tour excentrée.

Il poussa la lourde porte aussi discrètement que possible, pour s'assurer d'être bien seul dans la Volière. Mais avec les hululements des hiboux et les bruissements de leurs ailes, il était difficile de discerner d'autres sons externes. La voie avait l'air d'être libre. Il s'avança.

Akaashi commença alors à inspecter les alcôves du rez-de-chaussée, en marchant sur la paille jonchée de cadavres de souris, et à observer les différents volatiles qui restaient nichés tranquillement, blottis dans leur plumage. Il faisait particulièrement froid en raison des nombreuses ouvertures installées pour permettre l'envol de ces messagers, générant de multiples courants d'air désagréables. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de recycler l'air, et ainsi tempérer la forte odeur qui se dégageait du bâtiment.

Aucune trace du Grand Duc, il ne devait pas se trouver ici. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'en assurer, il entreprit de monter à l'étage suivant en se demandant à chaque marche gravie ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était stupide.

Il réitéra son observation pour les niches du premier étage, inspectant l'endroit avec beaucoup d'attention : cet oiseau était forcément quelque part, un hibou comme ça était difficile à rater, et bien peu d'élèves en achetaient d'aussi grands. Mais le plumage blanc et noir recherché ne se trouvait pas là non plus, et la patience d'Akaashi s'amenuisait face à cette enquête qui lui paraissait de plus en plus absurde au fil des secondes. Il fit le tour plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de l'absence du hibou, bien trop conscient qu'il apparaissait comme un parfait idiot à tourner en rond. Il remarqua au passage sa chouette masquée, qui avait l'air aussi fatiguée et blasée que lui. Ceci rehaussa légèrement son moral, il ne l'avait pas choisie pour rien après tout. Il penserait à lui acheter des friandises, mais il se devait de rester concentré s'il ne voulait pas y passer des heures. Il lui fallait encore monter d'un étage.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il se hissa en haut des dernières marches qui le séparaient du nouveau palier, le Serdaigle se figea sur place. Quelqu'un était là.

Et pas n'importe qui. Bokuto, qui l'aperçut immédiatement.

— Salut Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de répondre, tant il était stupéfait de se retrouver en face du Gryffondor. Il restait immobile sur les marches de l'escalier, à laisser s'installer un silence légèrement gênant. Si précédemment il s'était trouvé idiot, il avait eu tort : il était d'une stupidité absolument effarante. Et il avait bien l'air malin à présent.

Heureusement, Bokuto ne sembla pas remarquer tout ce qui submergeait Akaashi, puisqu'il ajouta avec un léger sourire :

— C'est sûrement débile comme question non ? Tu dois venir voir ton hibou...

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il choisit de se jeter sur cette occasion qui lui était offerte :

— Oui...

En portant son attention sur Bokuto, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était étrangement calme, bien plus qu'à son habitude. C'était comme si la compagnie des volatiles l'apaisait ; et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi reposé qu'en cet instant, au milieu d'une dizaine de chouettes, les courants d'air sifflant légèrement autour de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient délicatement le plumage de...

Les yeux d'Akaashi se posèrent sur le hibou, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Ce n'était pas le même.

Ce n'était pas le hibou de l'admirateur !

Non, l'oiseau tranquillement perché sur l'avant-bras du Gryffondor était une petite chouette blanche dont le bout des plumes était moucheté de taches noires, et elle le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Le schéma de couleur était indéniablement le même, mais ce n'était certainement pas le Grand Duc qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Le Serdaigle tenta de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal et d'ignorer le poids qu'il sentait comprimer sa poitrine à la lumière de cette découverte.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il était stupide.

— Ça va, Akaashi ?

L'expression de son visage avait dû le trahir, alors en contenant une nouvelle grimace, Akaashi décida de changer rapidement le sujet :

— C'est ton hibou, Bokuto-san ?

Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent de nouveau sur l'oiseau dont les serres étaient agrippées à son bras replié.

— Oui, c'est Monsi- enfin, peu importe son nom, fit-il avec un rire nerveux, c'est ma chouette depuis la première année !

Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de cette histoire au départ... pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, il le disait depuis le début. Il prétendit un instant que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le sentiment de déception qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Tout ça pour avoir écouté Oikawa...

— Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux, il ne mord pas !

Akaashi fut suffisamment distrait par la voix de Bokuto qu'il cessa l'espace d'instant le dénigrement de ses capacités de déduction et de ses espoirs futiles. Il franchit la dernière marche du palier, et s'approcha de l'oiseau perché sur le bras du Gryffondor. Cette chouette avait l'air si vivante en comparaison de la sienne, à dodeliner sa tête au moindre mouvement de la part des sorciers. C'était assez représentatif de la personnalité de leur propriétaire, pensa-t-il finalement.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur la tête de l'animal, délicatement pour ne pas l'effrayer et avec suffisamment de lenteur pour ne pas se faire brusquement mordre. Comme il ne protestait pas au contact du Serdaigle, qu'il regardait curieusement avec ses grands yeux jaunes, ce dernier passa sa main sous les plumes, pour masser doucement le duvet bien plus chaud que sa propre peau. C'était si agréable qu'il oublia quelque peu sa précédente stupeur pour se concentrer sur les légers hululements de la chouette. La compagnie des animaux l'avait toujours étonnamment apaisé, et il ne semblait pas être le seul.

Il leva ses yeux vers Bokuto, pour constater qu'il l'observait déjà avec une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. Le regard du Gryffondor s'empressa de retourner sur l'oiseau, à la grande surprise d'Akaashi. Ce silence inhabituel continua de s'allonger ; tout était beaucoup trop calme... mais c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Et puis, ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur ou voir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration, aussi légère soit-elle. Si proches qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il était certain que les mains de Bokuto étaient brûlantes, elles. Son visage était rougi, sans doute par le froid, mais il ne semblait aucunement dérangé par le climat d'automne. Au moins, ses lèvres n'étaient pas bleues, comme celles d'Akaashi devaient l'être en cet instant... s'il s'approchait légèrement il pourrait presque...

Non, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il s'éternise.

— Je dois aller en cours, murmura-t-il.

— Ouais... moi aussi, j'imagine, répondit Bokuto d'un ton tout aussi chuchoté, j'ai Soins aux Créatures Magiques après.

Le Serdaigle recula de quelques pas, sans se détacher du regard de son aîné. Il décida de partir sans un mot de plus, d'ores et déjà agacé par le sentiment de malaise qui commençait à revenir.

En descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour quitter la Volière bien plus rapidement qu'il n'y était entré, il se sentait plus stupide que jamais et était maintenant certain de deux choses :

Premièrement, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être l'admirateur. Ensuite, il était incroyablement agacé de voir à quel point il pouvait être déçu de cette découverte, et le sentiment ne voulait pas s'en aller malgré toute la volonté qu'il possédait.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de continuer son ascension dans la Volière pour inspecter les autres étages : il s'en moquait éperdument, sa curiosité semblait s'être évaporée et remplacée par quelque chose de plus amer.

* * *

À cause de cette rencontre, Akaashi arriva en Botanique avec une avance considérable, si bien qu'aucun élève n'était encore présent dans la serre où se déroulait leur cours. Il décida donc d'errer dans le reste des Serres pour passer le temps, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour se calmer et penser à autre chose.

Il n'avait pas à être déçu, c'était évident. L'admirateur pouvait être n'importe qui, il l'avait si bien répété à Oikawa pour le savoir. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas avoir tort, point final. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir envisagé que Bokuto puisse être... non. Même le penser était agaçant. Toute cette histoire était risible, et le Serdaigle continua de s'insulter mentalement.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il passa devant l'une des serres, il remarqua la présence d'Ushijima Wakatoshi. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, avec son emploi du temps et ses options il avait certainement toute son après-midi de libre, et il n'était pas rare de le voir ici quand Akaashi se rendait en cours de Botanique. Il était sans doute l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette discipline, à en juger par les bruits de couloir et son implication extrascolaire. Et puis, la démission d'Oikawa dans cette matière n'était certainement pas sans raison.

Ushijima devait avoir un excellent niveau.

Puis, comme saisi par un éclair de lucidité, le Serdaigle jeta un œil vers son sac. Il était toujours en possession de la fameuse plante, l'un des ingrédients de l'étrange potion. Il la sortit du livre où il l'avait déposée et comprimée entre deux pages pour la conserver à la manière d'un herbier. Il inspecta la fleur séchée, la faisant tourner par la tige du bout des doigts : ses pétales étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, mais ils possédaient toujours leur coloris bleuté. Après une courte délibération, Akaashi se dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à demander.

Il entra dans la serre, sans être remarqué par le septième année jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence :

— Bonjour Ushijima-san.

L'interpellé se retourna et l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre :

— Akaashi Keiji... tu es le Poursuiveur de Serdaigle.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et Ushijima sembla un peu plus intéressé par la conversation puisqu'il se détourna de la plante dont il s'occupait pour continuer la discussion.

— On entend souvent Bokuto parler de toi. Tu lui as appris une technique de Quidditch apparemment...

Le Serdaigle allait répondre par l'affirmative quand le septième année reprit immédiatement la parole :

—… ce qui est assez idiot en considérant que nos deux équipes vont s'affronter.

Akaashi fut légèrement surpris par ce franc-parler, mais c'était à prévoir pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu Ushijima. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

— On verra bien en match, répondit-il simplement.

— Gryffondor va encore gagner la Coupe.

Aucune animosité ne transparaissait dans ses mots, prononcés à la manière d'une vérité générale. Le sixième année pouvait comprendre pourquoi une personne comme Oikawa le détestait, mais Akaashi n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la provocation, il préféra donc ignorer cette remarque même si elle piquait son esprit de compétition. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

— Je voulais juste te demander un renseignement, commença-t-il alors, comme je sais que tu as un très bon niveau en Botanique j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

Ushijima resta stoïque, à attendre qu'Akaashi finisse son explication, l'expression toujours aussi neutre. Ce côté calme de sa personnalité lui plaisait beaucoup, même si sur le Terrain il se transformait en un Batteur infernal.

Il lui tendit la fleur séchée.

— Est-ce que tu saurais identifier cette plante ?

Le Gryffondor patienta quelques instants sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, comme pour tenter de déchiffrer les intentions derrière cette demande. Quoi qu'il en ait conclu, il prit tout de même la fleur entre ses doigts pour l'inspecter et après mûre réflexion, il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est une plante très toxique.

Toxique ? Akaashi restait médusé devant les affirmations d'Ushijima : ces théories sur le Professeur Yachi étaient donc vraies ? Elle lui faisait fabriquer un poison ? Que pouvait-elle bien en faire ?

— Tu en es certain ?

— Aconitum napellus, répondit Ushijima comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence, c'est de l'Aconit. La plante entière est mortelle, de la racine jusqu'aux pétales.

— De l'Aconit ?

— Oui. Aconit, Napel, Tue-loup, si tu préfères.

Akaashi resta figé sur place une nouvelle fois. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, et c'était probable puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le Serdaigle comme s'il était incroyablement ignorant, alors une seule potion lui venait à présent à l'esprit.

Et c'était bien plus grave que n'importe quel poison.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

J'aimerais aussi prévenir que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres, puisque je serais en pleine période d'examens :/ mais je me ferais pardonner avec un chapitre qui contiendra les deux points de vue ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. En quête de vérité

Me revoilà ! Comme promis, un chapitre avec les deux points de vue à nouveau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : En quête de vérité**

 _ **où Akaashi est l'ami des licornes**_

* * *

 _Vendredi 21 Octobre_

* * *

Depuis sa discussion avec Akaashi lundi dernier, Oikawa entretenait une véritable obsession : elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit, présente à la moindre nouvelle pensée, au moindre regard en direction de son meilleur ami. Le matin, il se réveillait avec une appréhension persistante, et il s'endormait le soir après de longues heures à contempler le plafond en pierre, perdu dans toutes ces considérations négatives.

Iwaizumi allait bien. C'était ce que cet imbécile répétait à tout le monde lorsque l'on commençait à s'enquérir de son air fatigué ou de la distance qui se ressentait entre lui et Oikawa. Tout allait bien, il était simplement paranoïaque. Voilà ce qu'on cherchait à lui faire croire… mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Même si cela ne plaisait absolument pas au Serpentard il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, surtout quand le constat se trouvait juste devant ses yeux : le comportement étrange d'Iwaizumi, malgré son déni catégorique, était revenu il y a quatre jours. Un lendemain de pleine lune…

Après cette observation qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des recherches. Il avait espéré qu'elles apaiseraient son esprit bouillonnant et son cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine, mais le résultat fut exactement ce qu'il redoutait : la nuit où Iwaizumi n'était pas venu en cours d'Astronomie, lorsqu'il avait commencé à agir de façon suspecte… c'était le vendredi 16 septembre.

Un soir de pleine lune. Son professeur le lui avait même certifié.

Et s'il prenait en compte les horribles griffures qui parcouraient toujours l'épaule de son meilleur ami, même s'il faisait son maximum pour les dissimuler, le doute n'était plus permis dans l'esprit d'Oikawa.

Iwaizumi était donc un loup-garou…

La confusion et l'angoisse lui nouaient l'estomac depuis plusieurs jours, mais tout semblait plus clair à présent. Maintenant qu'il voyait la situation d'un nouveau jour, l'hypothèse d'une potentielle petite amie lui apparaissait tellement ridicule qu'il en avait presque honte. Qu'est-ce qu'Iwaizumi devait bien penser de lui ? Qu'il était jaloux de son succès tout à fait imaginaire, lui qui possédait tout un groupe d'admiratrices ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait penser. Après tout, son meilleur ami n'était certainement pas capable d'y voir autre chose…

Mais le problème n'était pas là pour le moment : Iwaizumi lui cachait des informations si importantes, et il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour en discuter. Oikawa cherchait à le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'il devait traverser, mais lui ne voulait pas de son aide, comme il le démontrait si bien. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il le sache, ils devaient en parler, qu'Iwaizumi lui dise de vive voix. Oikawa ne pouvait pas le soutenir pleinement si des secrets continuaient de les séparer. Parfois, il suffisait de s'imposer pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était ce que les amis se devaient de faire, non ? Alors il l'aiderait.

Seulement, il devait encore s'armer de patience jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour prouver sa théorie une fois pour toutes, et l'attente était bien trop longue pour ses nerfs. Et même de cette manière, il n'était pas certain d'avoir ses réponses. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen plus efficace. Et comme il était confronté à des mensonges éhontés depuis qu'il avait évoqué le comportement d'Iwaizumi…

Il existait quand même une autre solution. Il réussirait peut-être avec beaucoup de persuasion, mais cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer une nouvelle fois.

S'il attendait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, lové paresseusement sur le canapé noir avec pour seule compagnie un chat de la même couleur, c'était pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il s'était levé très tôt, car même s'il n'assistait ni au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ni à celui d'Études des Runes, cette plage horaire était l'une des seules qui permettait à lui et Akaashi de se retrouver pour s'entraîner aux Sortilèges Informulés. Le Serdaigle désirait les apprendre le plus rapidement possible, et il avait gracieusement accédé à sa requête. Autant continuer d'être dans ses bonnes faveurs.

Les autres Serpentards de septième année prenaient leur temps pour descendre du Dortoir et partir dans la Grande Salle ; alors il restait là, les yeux fixés sur les pierres grises du plafond, l'esprit embrumé par ce réveil matinal ainsi que toutes ses autres considérations qui y défilaient sans cesse. Le chat noir sembla percevoir son tourment puisqu'il se déplaça pour venir se poser sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Oikawa attendit alors ses collègues, en passant distraitement la main sur la fourrure duveteuse de l'animal. Daishou fut le premier à le rejoindre en s'affalant à son tour sur le canapé.

— Comment va notre cher Capitaine ?

— Très bien ! mentit-il

— T'as des insomnies ? Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ?

— J'aide un sixième année avec les Sortilèges Informulés, déclara Oikawa avec un sourire savamment travaillé.

Le Serpentard, à l'inverse de Kuroo, supportait parfaitement la compagnie de Daishou, que ce soit sur le Terrain ou en classe. Les deux sorciers s'entendaient même plutôt bien, et malgré les quelques difficultés pour rester coordonnés au Quidditch, ses répliques cinglantes ne manquaient jamais d'amuser Oikawa.

Les sourcils de Daishou s'arquèrent de manière dubitative à l'entente de sa réponse. Peut-être crut-il d'abord à une blague de la part de son collègue, mais devant la mine honnête que son Capitaine lui offrait, il afficha un sourire particulièrement moqueur :

— Ta bonté te perdra Oikawa, pourquoi une telle perte de temps ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Il faut bien que je m'occupe et puis, que veux-tu, je suis quelqu'un de très demandé. Mais merci de te faire du souci pour moi !

— Je n'irai peut-être pas jusqu'à me faire du souci, mais avoue que tu es bizarre en ce moment. Même l'équipe est légèrement tendue depuis ta... comment dire ? Ta scène de ménage avec Iwaizumi l'autre jour.

Oikawa ne cilla pas à cette dernière remarque, et garda une expression complètement neutre alors que sa main caressait la tête de l'animal avec des mouvements plus nerveux.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout est parfaitement normal.

Il ne fléchit pas devant le regard appuyé de Daishou, qui ne semblait pas y croire une seule seconde. Celui-ci soupira et s'étira longuement en tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à entendre un craquement. Puis en portant momentanément son attention sur le chat, il essaya de l'attirer à lui avec des claquements de doigts, la main tendue vers sa direction. Il choisit finalement de répondre alors qu'il se faisait ignorer par l'animal, toujours impassible sur les genoux d'Oikawa :

— Oui bien sûr, tout est parfaitement normal… un peu comme Iwaizumi en fait, non ?

— Les entraînements sont comme d'habitude, se défendit immédiatement Oikawa.

— Oh s'il te plaît tout le monde voit qu'il y a un problème ; ne va pas me dire que tu ne remarques pas la tension qu'il y a sur le Terrain. Bref, c'est pas mes affaires, mais si tu veux que notre équipe soit la meilleure, t'as pas intérêt à faire passer ta petite dispute stupide au-dessus de la victoire !

Le Capitaine dévisagea un instant son équipier dont le discours loin de l'avoir contrarié, l'avait au contraire déterminé. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas oublier son objectif principal de l'année : la Coupe de Quidditch. Et il ferait le maximum pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

— Compte sur moi, déclara-t-il avec une résolution nouvelle.

— Mouais, y'a intérêt… déjà qu'entre moi et Kuroo c'est chaotique, si on rajoute dans l'équipe un couple en plein divorce.. Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, il est où ce type ? Encore en train d'essayer de ressembler à quelque chose avec ses cheveux ? Il a pas intérêt à arriver en retard en Étude des Runes sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas y aller tout seul ?

— Tsss c'est ça, fais le malin, n'empêche qu-

Le chat feula sur le sorcier et il dut prestement retirer sa main avant de recevoir un violent coup de griffe. Le félin sauta des genoux d'Oikawa et traversa la Salle Commune pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur des Cachots sans que Daishou ait le temps de réagir.

— Mais quelle sale bête !

— Tu sais juste pas y faire avec les animaux ! fit Oikawa avec un rire moqueur. Bon, viens, allons dans la Grande Salle ça sert à rien d'attendre les autres, surtout s'ils mettent encore cent ans à descendre…

Daishou le regarda longuement, interpellé puis légèrement renfrogné, comme s'il se demandait si Oikawa avait bien entendu le discours qu'il avait pris la peine de lui faire sur Iwaizumi et la solidarité nécessaire à leur équipe. Évidemment qu'il l'avait écouté, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait l'attendre : il voulait des réponses, sinon rien ne reviendrait jamais à la normale. Et s'il fallait l'ignorer pour les avoir, soit.

Il espérait simplement que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer à éviter son meilleur ami d'enfance. Cette solution ferait l'affaire en attendant de trouver mieux.

* * *

Oikawa avait une autre solution à son problème. À vrai dire, il l'avait déjà envisagé avant même que le cas « loup-garou » ne soit présent dans son esprit. Il devait juste être très persuasif.

C'était pour cela qu'il était particulièrement attentionné pendant sa séance d'entraînement avec Akaashi, pour que le sixième année maîtrise les Sortilèges Informulés le plus rapidement possible et qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant, et donc plus enclin à l'aider.

Le contenu du sac du Serdaigle était disposé sur une grande table devant eux, au milieu de la salle vide qu'ils utilisaient. L'exercice consistait à attirer les objets à lui sans prononcer la moindre formule.

Le Serpentard y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante, n'ayant pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour réussir et faire léviter les différents livres jusqu'à lui. Pour Akaashi, la tâche s'avérait plus complexe ; il n'y arrivait pas toujours et ses sortilèges n'étaient pas assez puissants pour effectuer l'action requise.

— Tu vas y arriver, Kei-chan ! Essaie à nouveau avec ça, déclara-t-il en lui désignant la plume qui gisait sur la table, pense bien à _Accio_ , comme si tu t'apprêtais à l'incanter et fais le mouvement avec ta baguette. Si tu restes concentré, ça devrait marcher !

Akaashi hocha la tête et obtempéra : il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres de la table et pointa la plume avec sa baguette magique. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer… juste avant de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois par son professeur temporaire.

— Garde tes yeux ouverts, sinon ton _Accio_ ne va jamais marcher. Regarde la plume. Si tu veux, tu peux prononcer la formule du bout des lèvres, ou la chuchoter pour commencer…

Suivant les conseils de son aîné, le Serdaigle modifia quelque peu son attitude et, en fixant l'objet avec une extrême concentration, décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa baguette. La plume trembla légèrement, puis fondit à toute vitesse jusqu'aux pieds d'Akaashi.

— C'est pas mal ! Avec un peu plus de pratique, tu t'amélioreras, et puis tu as un super professeur aussi !

— C'est pour ça qu'on s'entraîne, répliqua-t-il en ignorant la remarque d'Oikawa.

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement, et il profita de ce léger temps mort, durant lequel Akaashi ramassait l'objet à ses pieds en l'inspectant comme s'il l'avait trahi, pour mettre son plan à exécution :

— Vous avez déjà commencé à étudier les Sortilèges Informulés dans les différentes matières ?

— On vient de l'aborder en Sortilèges, mais seulement la théorie. On ne l'a pas encore vu en Métamorphose par contre…

— Et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Akaashi secoua la tête, et Oikawa reprit de plus belle :

— Oui, vous devez faire des choses plus importantes pour le moment… vous étudiez quelles créatures ?

— Euh… Les Inferis, pourq-

— Vous n'étudiez pas les loups-garous ?

Cette fois-ci, le Serdaigle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et fronça visiblement les sourcils, l'air confus. Après quelques secondes d'inspection il partit déposer la plume sur la table et il répondit, dos à Oikawa :

— On ne les a pas revus depuis la troisième année… pourquoi cette question ?

— Non, rien, c'est stupide, laisse tomber.

Le Serpentard savait pertinemment que cela allait attiser la curiosité de son ami. Et puis, même sans cela la conversation semblait l'intéresser bien plus à présent. Les brefs instants de silence prirent fin en même temps que la patience d'Akaashi, et celui-ci fit volte-face pour retrouver le regard d'Oikawa, ses sourcils toujours froncés.

— Pourquoi tu parles de loups-garous tout d'un coup ?

— Comme ça, pour faire la conversation, mentit-il.

— Oikawa-san, dis-moi la vérité.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas, ce serait peut-être des cours plus utiles en ce moment…

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu penses que…

— Non, je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain. Je sais qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard, et… je suis presque sûr de qui il s'agit.

Devant la confusion du Serdaigle, Oikawa en profita pour réitérer sa demande, avec beaucoup d'insistance :

— Kei-chan, si tu me faisais du Veritaserum je pourrais en être certain. Tu sais que je n'en ferais pas un mauvais usage, fais-moi confiance !

Oikawa eut peur que le sixième année ne retrouve jamais la parole tant il restait sans voix, et sa mine maintenant grave, en proie à une intense réflexion, était figée quelque part entre le choc et l'indécision. Il entreprit de combler ce silence pour ne pas laisser place au doute :

— Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu brusque comme ça, même carrément dingue en fait. Mais j'ai des preuves je t'assure, et je p-

— Tu veux vraiment utiliser le Veritaserum pour ça ?

— Je te le jure. Et puis, rajouta-t-il pour dissiper le moindre doute, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi en contrepartie ! Comme… je sais pas… trouver ton admirateur par exemple !

Akaashi arqua un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu. Mauvaise technique, il commençait à sortir de son étrange stupeur initiale.

— Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Oikawa se tourna vers la table où gisaient toutes les affaires d'Akaashi avant de former un arc de cercle avec sa baguette, l'image d'une des lettres d'admirateur à l'esprit. Celle-ci trouva son chemin gracieusement jusqu'à la main d'Oikawa, sans qu'un son s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Le visage d'Akaashi oscillait entre une mine impressionnée et agacée.

— Ah oui ? Tu m'as l'air de t'en soucier si tu gardes les lettres !

— J'allais les jeter, répliqua-t-il.

— Mais non, laisse-moi ça et je te le trouverais, je te le promets ! Et toi tu me fais le Veritaserum, comme ça tout le monde est gagnant !

Akaashi afficha une mine dubitative, et Oikawa eut peur de se confronter une nouvelle fois à un refus.

— C'est d'accord.

Un sourire soulagé trouva son chemin sur les lèvres du Serpentard, et il remercia son ami avec gratitude. C'était un pas de plus vers la vérité.

* * *

 _Dimanche 30 Octobre_

* * *

Akaashi avait dû attendre le jour de la nouvelle lune avant de pouvoir commencer la préparation du Veritaserum. Il avait eu de la chance que cela tombe un dimanche, il pouvait ainsi utiliser le club de Potions toute la journée sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Après tout, ce n'était pas inhabituel de le trouver là.

Il allait maintenant devoir porter son attention sur un élixir pendant tout un mois… mais dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

S'il n'avait pas été au courant pour la potion Tue-Loup grâce aux indications d'Ushijima, il n'aurait jamais accordé le moindre crédit aux révélations d'Oikawa. Celui-ci aurait été confronté à un refus catégorique de sa part, comme lors de sa précédente demande. Ce n'était évidemment pas la promesse de découvrir l'identité de l'admirateur qui l'avait fait céder, quand bien même il n'avait maintenant aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il y accordait simplement peu d'intérêt en ce moment. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Autre chose attisait la curiosité d'Akaashi.

Avec ses nouvelles informations à l'esprit, il ne pouvait qu'approuver les hypothèses du Serpentard, mais comment pouvait-il être au courant, sans savoir pour la potion Tue-Loup ? Pensait-il qu'Iwaizumi était le loup-garou ? C'était le plus probable, considérant les inquiétudes et le tempérament d'Oikawa ces derniers jours…

Quoi qu'il en soit, une de ces créatures résidait bien dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Et s'il avait raison… c'était très grave, et peut-être que le Veritaserum, aussi illégal soit-il, pourrait permettre au Serpentard d'avoir des certitudes sur toute cette histoire. Les autres options étaient bien plus dangereuses et si le Serpentard était prêt à mettre son amitié avec Iwaizumi en jeu avec cette potion, cela restait le choix le plus sûr. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, et l'intuition d'Oikawa avait intérêt à être exacte s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de graves problèmes.

Le Serdaigle avait emprunté la recette de l'élixir dans un livre de la Réserve, et bien qu'elle soit d'un niveau très avancé rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'épreuve que fut la fabrication d'une potion sans en connaître les ingrédients. C'était bien plus simple avec des instructions précises, et même si la confection durait un mois il était bien loin de la crise de nerfs qu'il avait ressentie avec la potion Tue-Loup.

— Akaashi !

Enfin, s'il continuait d'être ainsi dérangé son calme n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Sans surprise, Bokuto débarqua dans la petite serre, parfaitement essoufflé, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette exclamation, il resta impassible, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de son chaudron pour garder le peu de concentration qu'il possédait encore. Il avait toujours un peu honte d'avoir cru que Bokuto était l'admirateur, raison de plus pour éviter son regard doré.

— Akaashi ! répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bokuto-san…

Le Gryffondor s'accorda un instant de silence de manière à reprendre un peu de souffle. Avait-il couru jusqu'ici ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner à ce sujet, car il continuait déjà de parler d'un débit bien trop rapide pour le Serdaigle :

— Terushima vient de nous raconter… c'est vrai que…

Il ne semblait pas même capable de terminer sa phrase et il avait l'air bien trop enjoué pour que cela soit bon signe, surtout si Terushima était impliqué. Le fait qu'il ait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire la rendait beaucoup plus suspicieuse.

— Apparemment, reprit-il de manière plus articulée, l'année dernière en Soin aux Créatures Magiques… pendant votre cours sur les licornes elles étaient toutes attirées vers toi, et t'étais le seul à pouvoir les toucher !

Akaashi considéra un instant le sens de cette phrase et le souvenir qu'elle évoquait. Et, s'il n'avait pas eu un chaudron bouillonnant face à lui, il aurait laissé sa tête s'effondrer contre la table avec violence. Pourquoi cette anecdote revenait-elle maintenant ? C'était indigne d'intérêt. Oui, toutes les licornes du groupe avaient préféré la présence du Serdaigle à celui de ces Gryffondors infernaux, mais ce n'était pas une occurrence inhabituelle… tout être doué d'un sens de préservation en ferait autant. Il fallait croire que cet épisode avait retenu l'attention de ses camarades.

— Et ?

— C'est vrai ? Je pensais qu'il déconnait ! Ah, Akaashi, geignit-il, t'as trop de la chance ! Quand on a eu ce cours-là, elles voulaient pas m'approcher !

Le Serdaigle leva brièvement les yeux de sa potion pour observer le visage de Bokuto et y déceler la moindre trace d'ironie. Croyait-il réellement que des créatures calmes et paisibles s'infligeraient volontairement la présence d'une personne hyperactive et bruyante ? Avec du recul, il remarqua que cela résumait parfaitement son quotidien, et il ne saurait dire si cette comparaison était amusante ou triste.

— Tu es trop bruyant, tu as dû leur faire peur.

Bokuto illustra ses propos en geignant.

— C'est pour ça qu'elles m'ont approché, reprit le Serdaigle, elles préfèrent le calme.

— Non, c'est parce que ton âme est pure Akaashi !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis quoi encore ? La réputation d'Akaashi au sein de Poudlard dépassait son entendement : il pouvait devenir le plus puissant des mages noirs que tout le monde continuerait de louer ses vertus, aussi imaginaires soient-elles.

— Si ça te fait plais- attends un peu, pourquoi est-ce que Terushima racontait ça ?

— Aha, je sais plus, bredouilla un Bokuto pris au dépourvu, ça a dû venir comme ça dans la conversation…

Akaashi, dans un frisson d'horreur, pria intérieurement pour que Terushima ne soit pas l'admirateur. Cette simple perspective le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise et il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet, peu enclin à en apprendre davantage. Il reporta son attention sur l'élixir qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron d'argent, l'esprit légèrement ailleurs. Bokuto sembla suivre son regard, et seulement quelques minutes furent suffisantes avant qu'il ne se décide à briser une nouvelle fois le silence :

— C'est quoi ?

— C'est rien, fit-il sèchement.

— Oh… et je peux rester avec toi même si tu peux pas m'aider avec mes devoirs ? Ou… je te dérange peut-être ?

— Reste si ça te fait plaisir. Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit.

— Cool ! Merci Akaashi !

Le Gryffondor écarta les ingrédients avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable pour faire de la place pour ses bras, qu'il croisa sur la table pour y poser sa tête. Akaashi, malgré sa grande concentration, sentait le regard que Bokuto lui adressait. Il ne savait combien de temps cette inactivité allait tenir, mais il était certain que cela ne durerait pas.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi fort en Potions ! Faut beaucoup trop de précision.

— C'est plus facile le Soin aux Créatures Magiques c'est ça ?

— Oui, répondit Bokuto sans relever le sarcasme, ou la Métamorphose par exemple.

Extrêmement étonné par cette déclaration, Akaashi adressa un regard curieux au septième année dont les yeux dorés restaient toujours à contempler de son visage.

— Quoi, t'es surpris ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des facilités dans cette matière, avoua-t-il.

— Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Le Gryffondor se releva brusquement devant le sourire narquois qu'arborait Akaashi en gardant le silence. Il reporta son attention sur la potion, mais il ne doutait pas que l'expression sur le visage de Bokuto devait être particulièrement comique. Il était toujours dans l'exagération.

— Akaashi, t'es trop méchant !

Puis il le poussa légèrement d'un coup d'épaule, pour continuer son offuscation théâtrale, sans être véritablement vexé par les implications d'Akaashi.

— Mais j'ai rien dit. Eh, fit-il d'un rire presque imperceptible, ne me pousse pas sinon je vais rater ma potion !

— Et alors, tu devras recommencer, mais c'est pas grave t'es un génie de toute façon !

Akaashi répondit à ce compliment d'un léger sourire, bien plus timide que le narquois qu'il arborait précédemment. Il serait certes extrêmement agacé s'il en venait à rater cette préparation, mais sa fierté adorait vraiment être flattée. Il se demandait si tout le monde pensait la même chose en ce qui concernait le domaine des Potions. C'était certainement pour cette raison que le Professeur Yachi lui avait confié la lourde tâche de la potion Tue-Loup, et qu'Oikawa lui avait demandé de l'aide. Cela lui rappela qu'il était justement en train de préparer un élixir illégal…

Il espérait vraiment que le Serpentard ne se trompait pas, car c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté cette requête.

* * *

Petite précision: pour l'aspect des loups-garous, je me base bien évidemment sur celui des livres et pas des films, c'est à dire des créatures un peu plus grandes que des loups, et non pas je cite : "une espèce de mangouste-suricate-garou dégueulasse". :D

Tenez vous prêt, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura (enfin !) le premier match de Quidditch !


	15. Plus dure sera la chute

Désolée pour le retard, avec les fêtes de fin d'année ça a été un peu compliqué de garder le rythme, et puis ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire. Mais bon j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Plus dure sera la chute**

 _ **ou comment Oikawa est contraint d'aller dormir**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 17 Novembre_

* * *

— T'as jamais essayé de sorts ?

— Quoi ?

— Pour tes cheveux, je veux dire, ça doit forcément exister… je peux chercher pour toi, tu sais !

Kuroo leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il rédigeait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, l'air clairement agacé.

— Pourquoi t'es là avec moi déjà ?

— Pour te tenir compagnie bien sûr ! répondit Oikawa, tout sourire. C'est ton anniversaire quand même, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul à la bibliothèque, ce serait pathétique !

Le Serpentard continua de toiser son Capitaine de Quidditch. Son humeur affreusement exubérante revenait à la charge depuis quelques jours, et tout son entourage en faisait les frais.

— C'est à cause du match de ce week-end que tu es aussi…

— Aussi généreux ?

— J'allais dire aussi chiant. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as même pas offert de cadeau, je suis très vexé.

— Parce que ma présence ne te suffit pas ?

— C'est pas vraiment un cadeau ça…

Oikawa s'offusqua : il porta ses mains contre sa poitrine, comme si les mots prononcés lui avaient asséné un coup mortel.

— Tu me brises le cœur Tetsu-chan ! Et moi qui pensais que nous avions quelque chose !

— Désolé chéri, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre toi et ton Iwa-chan adoré…

— Ah, donc c'est de la jalousie, très bien…

Après avoir fini la conversation en tirant la langue, Oikawa décida finalement de retourner à sa lecture, bien moins amusante que cette petite joute verbale. Même s'il aimait beaucoup passer du temps en compagnie de Kuroo, il ne l'avait pas accompagné à la bibliothèque pour les raisons qu'il avançait. Les septièmes années profitaient de leur jeudi après-midi libre ; et comme il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner au Quidditch sans s'attirer les foudres des Gryffondors qui occupaient le Terrain à cet horaire, il avait décidé de se documenter dans les livres de la Réserve. Des ouvrages sur les loups-garous, ce qui était loin d'être aisé.

Trouver des renseignements plus poussés que ceux appris en troisième année sans que la bibliothécaire soupçonne quoi que ce soit nécessitait une certaine subtilité. Le programme de septième année ne traitait absolument pas cette créature, mais il pouvait toujours prétexter que le sujet restait susceptible de tomber pour les ASPIC.

Il relisait attentivement les notions qu'ils avaient vaguement retenues il y a quatre ans ; et il se confortait dans l'idée qu'Iwaizumi était effectivement un loup-garou : l'effet de la pleine lune évidemment, l'état misérable dans lequel la personne se trouvait après la transformation, les blessures qui ne cicatrisaient pas… tout concordait.

Il apprenait également de nouvelles informations au fil des pages, qu'il tâchait de retenir avec la même avidité que pour le Quidditch. Déjà, ils s'attaquaient spécialement aux humains. Dans cette forme bestiale, ils seraient incapables de reconnaître leur meilleur ami s'il se trouvait en face d'eux : ils le tueraient sans états d'âme. Aussi triste que fût le Serpentard de lire ces informations, il les gardait dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard, au cas où. Ça et le prétendu sort qu'il avait découvert dans un vieux manuel : il était supposé pouvoir faire revenir le loup-garou à son apparence humaine ; seulement, l'incantation était vivement discutée parmi les sorciers et cette « dé-transformation » forcée semblait réservée aux Animagi, ou aux objets métamorphosés. Mais rien de ce qu'il recherchait ne lui serait inutile s'il se décidait à venir en aide à son meilleur ami, il le savait.

Le cœur d'Oikawa se serrait lorsqu'il parcourait des yeux quelques lignes sur des loups-garous qui se scarifiaient s'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de s'attaquer à des humains. Cette violence intérieure était irrémédiablement liée à la malédiction, et cet appel du sang expliquait la mauvaise réputation acquise par cette communauté. Les griffures meurtrissaient certes la peau de la victime à jamais, mais la morsure était la seule à agir sur la transmission de la malédiction : le contact de la salive et du sang agissait sur l'organisme du sorcier.

Le Serpentard restait d'ailleurs sans réponses quant aux circonstances de l'attaque. Comment, quand et par qui étaient de grands mystères… d'autres loups-garous résidaient-ils dans le Château ? Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi horrible que soit cette situation, son meilleur ami devait lui en parler. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, Oikawa serait toujours là pour lui, surtout maintenant où il avait indéniablement besoin d'être soutenu moralement.

D'accord, il ne détenait aucune preuve tangible ; mais la pleine lune était survenue trois jours auparavant, et Iwaizumi avait une fois de plus quitté le Dortoir. Oikawa avait veillé consciencieusement pour s'en assurer, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait prétendu ne rien avoir vu, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet, mais il était bien décidé à faire quelque chose : Hajime Iwaizumi était sans aucun doute un loup-garou.

Cette perspective l'affolait, mais son meilleur ami d'enfance devait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui ; s'il ne le lui disait pas lui même… peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'un peu d'aide extérieure ? Oikawa trouverait un moyen, sa persistance et son inquiétude ne s'effaceraient pas de sitôt. Après tout, comment pouvait-il dormir tranquillement s'il était au courant d'un tel drame ? Il devait faire quelque chose !

Alors qu'il lisait avidement des témoignages de sorciers préférant mourir de leurs blessures plutôt que survivre en tant que loup-garou, Kuroo l'interpella une nouvelle fois :

— Je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter tout le temps…

— Qui ?

Son équipier de Quidditch lui asséna un regard désabusé avant d'entreprendre une imitation caricaturale de son interlocuteur :

— Iwa-chan !

— Tu m'imites extrêmement mal, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et puis tu peux parler Monsieur « je-suis-tout-seul-pour-mon-anniv »…

— Ben Bokuto est à l'entraînement et Kenma est en cours, je les verrais plus tard. Et toi, reprit Kuroo de plus belle, pourquoi tu évites Iwaizumi le plus possible en ce moment ? Trop effrayé pour lui déclarer ton amour éternel ?

— C'est rien de particulier… on va pas rester tout le temps collés, si ?

Kuroo se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu convaincu :

— Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Même à l'entraînement c'est pas comme d'habitude… mais bon, c'est ton problème, hein. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas trop déconcentrés ce week-end. On doit humilier Gryffondor, tu te souviens ?

— T'inquiète !

Oikawa avait vraiment hâte de jouer ce match, il pouvait en être assuré. Et puis, tout le monde allait lui faire un petit discours sur cette situation ? Il était Capitaine tout de même, il savait faire la part des choses. D'abord Daishou, puis Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui avaient abordé le sujet il y a quelques jours… si Kuroo décidait de s'y mettre, il se demandait bien comment Iwaizumi percevait toute cette histoire. Et s'ils allaient lui en parler à lui aussi.

En recherchant un sujet de conversation, le regard d'Oikawa quitta quelques instants son livre pour se poser sur son coéquipier et le parchemin qu'il rédigeait depuis une bonne demi-heure :

— C'est tes notes de Métamorphose ?

Kuroo acquiesça distraitement, de nouveau captivé par le tracé de sa plume sur le papier. Après une rapide inspection, le Serpentard remarqua avec étonnement la qualité des informations transcrites par son ami : elles étaient précises, organisées et bien mises en forme. Tout l'inverse des siennes. Mais comme ses résultats n'étaient pas catastrophiques, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son esprit était occupé par bien d'autres choses.

— Elles sont super bien faites, ça a l'air facile comme ça !

— Merci, tu sais je suis quelqu'un d'assez intelligent, quand même…

— Ah bon ? Ça m'ét-

Soudain, les yeux d'Oikawa s'arrêtèrent sur les mots fraîchement formés et il se figea, en proie à un doute. Kuroo lui adressa un regard interrogateur, trop habitué au personnage pour ne pas se méfier d'un silence en plein milieu d'une remarque acerbe. Il tenta de se rattraper, tout en suivant sa nouvelle idée.

— Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ça deux secondes ? J'ai pas bien compris cette notion quand le Professeur Nekomata l'expliquait…

Le Gardien de Serpentard regarda ses notes lui être dérobées sans émettre de protestations ; et avec une attention renouvelée il attendit, curieux, qu'Oikawa finisse de les inspecter, la plume posée et les bras croisés.

Le Capitaine devait faire preuve d'une extrême discrétion pour mener à bien son plan. Il fouilla longuement dans ses affaires puis sortit son manuel de Métamorphose sur la table, en prenant soin de glisser la lettre d'Akaashi dans l'une des pages. Il posa ensuite son livre à la verticale avec un bruit qui résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque, et prit les notes de Kuroo pour comparer les deux écritures à l'abri du regard indiscret de son coéquipier.

— Tu es affreusement louche Oikawa…

— Laisse-moi, je vérifie juste un truc !

Derrière son ouvrage volumineux, les yeux du Serpentard scrutaient minutieusement le tracé des lettres sur les deux documents, et il fut très surpris de constater que son intuition était la bonne : les écritures correspondaient. Tout en congratulant intérieurement son sens de l'observation acéré, Oikawa arrivait difficilement à y croire : la calligraphie était encore plus soignée sur le message de l'admirateur. Par contre, alors qu'il retournait la lettre pour inspecter la réponse griffonnée à la hâte juste au-dessous de la sienne, il constatait que celle-ci ne coïncidait nullement. C'était bien étrange, mais il était certain que l'adorateur d'Akaashi ne pouvait pas être Kuroo. Jamais de la vie.

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, il lui rendit ses notes et prit soin de ranger son livre scolaire sans susciter plus de soupçons.

— C'est même mieux que le manuel, grommela-t-il en feignant l'agacement.

— Tu pourras les prendre si tu veux… fais pas cette tête.

Le Capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête distraitement, toujours sujet à ses réflexions. Kuroo aidait donc quelqu'un à rédiger ces lettres ? C'était légèrement pathétique, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de brouiller les pistes en changeant d'écriture. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien prêter main-forte pour organiser toute cette opération ? Dans tous les cas, Oikawa espérait que ce n'était pas celui à qui il pensait. Il serait incroyablement déçu si c'était le cas.

Il décida toutefois de continuer sa petite enquête, pas tant pour découvrir de nouvelles informations que pour juger les réactions de son interlocuteur. Il afficha alors une mine rêveuse, et ponctua son silence de longs soupirs tandis que Kuroo tentait de reprendre son travail. En vain, puisqu'Oikawa était bien décidé à attirer son attention ; et après quelques minutes, il dut se contraindre à céder :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Oikawa ?

— Je me demandais juste… tu penses quoi d'Akaashi Keiji, Tetsu-chan ?

Le Gardien de Serpentard posa sa plume un instant pour réfléchir à une réponse :

— Il prend toujours tout trop au sérieux, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il reste avec Kenma. Donc ça va, j'imagine. Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules, je me posais juste la question.

Et après avoir étiré un peu le silence, il ajouta :

— Et est-ce que tu saurais par hasard si… quelqu'un était intéressé par lui ?

Observer sa réaction pouvait valider sa théorie, et il était maître dans l'art de prendre les gens au dépourvu : Kuroo ne faisait pas exception. Il lui adressa un air interrogateur, les sourcils haussés avec suspicion.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Pour savoir, répondit-il avec sa voix chantante et un sourire éclatant.

— Au risque de me répéter, tu es affreusement louche Oikawa.

L'interpellé ricana à cette remarque, et au regard soupçonneux qui lui était asséné. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, après tout il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Au moins, il avait avancé dans son enquête. Oikawa reprit sa lecture, en se demandant comment sa vie avait pu se réduire au Quidditch, à découvrir un admirateur secret et à soupçonner que son meilleur ami cachait son identité de loup-garou. Tout était devenu si compliqué, et presque ingérable avec le match de Quidditch qui approchait à grands pas. Il avait bien trop de choses à penser.

* * *

 _Samedi 19 Novembre_

* * *

Même si Oikawa était fin prêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soucieux. L'heure était venue. Le premier match, et sans aucun doute le plus important de l'année : tout se jouait à présent. Gryffondor serait finalement vaincu, Ushijima tomberait de son piédestal, et le Serpentard pourrait voir avec plaisir son visage s'effondrer à la suite de sa défaite, si tenté que le Capitaine adverse soit capable de la moindre émotion…

Il prouverait enfin que son équipe surpassait toutes les autres, et il amènerait à nouveau la gloire sur sa Maison.

Dans cet état d'esprit, la nervosité l'avait empêché de dormir correctement. Manger semblait aussi hors de question pour son estomac, apparemment. Assis à la table des Serpentards, il entendait d'ores et déjà beaucoup de bruit à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, côté Gryffondor : la voix de Bokuto résonnait particulièrement bien dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air en forme eux aussi.

— Oikawa, t'as intérêt à manger quelque chose, l'avertit son voisin pour le sortir de ses rêveries.

C'était Iwaizumi ; alors il obtempéra. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoires, et que refuser ne servirait à rien. Le fait que son meilleur ami s'occupe ainsi de lui le surprenait, car l'occurrence était bien rare en ce moment. Oui, il gardait toujours de l'amertume quant à leur situation ; il ne supportait pas cette distance. Mais l'attention était la bienvenue alors il n'émit aucune complainte. Il restait renfermé sur lui même, concentré pour ce match extrêmement important pour lui. Toute son équipe suivait d'ailleurs son exemple : ils étaient calmes et sérieux, tout l'inverse des Gryffondors bien trop certain de l'issue de cet affrontement.

Oikawa crut apercevoir brièvement Hanamaki et Matsukawa, des boîtes sous le bras et leur éternel sourire greffé au visage ; et il se leva pour protester violemment, l'histoire des badges encore gravée dans son esprit, mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était déjà entraîné au Terrain par Iwaizumi. Il était de mèche avec eux, c'était certain.

En chemin, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui affichaient leur soutien et encourageaient Serpentard, surtout Oikawa, avec entrain. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, et cette popularité exacerbée avant un match faisait des miracles sur son moral. Il était confiant.

— Je crois en vous, déclara-t-il dans les vestiaires une fois que tous étaient prêts.

Son équipe dégageait une détermination sans égal. Tsukishima témoignait certes moins d'ardeur, mais malgré son air blasé il savait pertinemment que ne pas jouer au maximum de ses capacités était une grave erreur, et qu'Oikawa ne cautionnerait jamais un tel comportement. Tous les septièmes années arboraient une mine extrêmement sérieuse, parfaitement conscients des risques du match et des espoirs de leur Capitaine : la défaite n'était pas une option.

Son regard balaya l'intégralité de ses joueurs avant de s'arrêter brièvement sur Iwaizumi. Son sourire confiant vacilla l'espace d'un instant : l'inquiétude le rongeait toujours autant au sujet de son meilleur ami, mais il s'efforça de mettre cette pensée de côté pour le moment. Il ne fit aucun de ses habituels commentaires, et le regarda tapoter impatiemment la batte contre sa main avant de se munir de son balai.

— Allons-y, déclara-t-il finalement, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à détruire Gryffondor !

— On compte sur toi, Capitaine, lança Daishou.

L'équipe se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du stade, à l'ombre des tribunes qui se remplissaient d'élèves juste au-dessus de leur tête. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Oikawa enfourcha son balai et incita silencieusement ses partenaires à suivre son exemple, pour s'avancer sur le terrain en volant.

Malgré le froid et le vent, la sensation ne manquait pas d'enivrer le Capitaine de Serpentard. Il fendit l'air à toute vitesse et fit le tour des tribunes pour être acclamé, et faire un peu zèle par la même occasion. Il tapa vigoureusement dans les mains d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa, qui tendaient leurs bras à tel point qu'ils pouvaient aisément passer par dessus la balustrade et tomber ; et il continua à voler jusqu'à se tenir au centre du Terrain, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Les deux équipes vouées à se disputer la victoire aujourd'hui étaient certainement les plus populaires de l'école, tout le monde le savait.

— Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier match de l'année qui opposera Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts, car je sens que cet affrontement va être à la hauteur de nos attentes !

La voix de la commentatrice, Shirofuku Yukie, résonnait dans le Stade pour parvenir aux oreilles des joueurs. Ils étaient tous en cercle, au centre du Terrain, à entendre le discours de présentation avant que le match commence. Oikawa foudroyait Ushijima du regard, si bien qu'il sentait leur animosité palpable, quand bien même elle n'existait que dans un sens. C'était suffisant.

Après quelques minutes, Shimada apparut en dessous d'eux avec la boîte qui scellait les différents accessoires. Il la déposa en plein centre avant de libérer les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. Puis il lança le Souafle dans les airs, et le match put enfin commencer.

Oikawa ne perdit pas un instant pour foncer sur la balle à la lente pesanteur ; il devança aisément Bokuto et Tanaka avant de filer vers les anneaux. Les Poursuiveurs adverses ne devaient pas être aussi confiants en leurs capacités, et le Serpentard souhaitait donner le ton dès le départ. Il remontait le terrain à toute vitesse avec des mouvements fluides, et ne voyait même pas ses coéquipiers voler à ses côtés alors qu'il se rapprochait du Gardien de Gryffondor, Sawamura Daichi, qui se tenait prêt. Enfin, aussi prêt qu'il puisse l'être quand Oikawa filait tel un éclair, plus déterminé que jamais : il lança le Souafle de toutes ses forces dans l'anneau de droite, et la présence du Gardien ne changea rien ; il ne put l'empêcher de traverser le cercle.

Le Capitaine de Serpentard était tout sourire lorsqu'il entendit la foule exploser de joie et Yukie annoncer le score. 10 à 0. Le ton était donné.

— Toujours à faire l'intéressant ? lança Daishou en volant jusqu'à lui. C'était impressionnant, mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là aussi !

— T'inquiète, je voulais juste leur faire comprendre qu'on n'était pas là pour s'amuser. T'as qu'à suivre mon exemple !

Cette petite remarque acerbe témoignait de l'humeur enjouée d'Oikawa, toutefois dès que le Souafle fut remis sur le terrain, les joueurs reprirent un rythme habituel, et les Serpentards utilisaient leurs techniques travaillées avec Tsukishima et Daishou pour creuser le score. Même s'il sentait que leurs mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fusionnels qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils devaient faire avec : c'était à l'entraînement qu'ils corrigeraient leur coordination. Ils purent ainsi ravir quelques buts avant que Gryffondor ne se réveille, et que Daichi arrête enfin leurs tirs avec succès.

De temps à autre, Oikawa cherchait Nakashima des yeux pour savoir s'il repérait le Vif d'Or ; car ils pouvaient bien creuser le score autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais s'emparer de cette petite balle ailée leur assurerait certainement la victoire… et Nishinoya était un excellent Attrapeur. Ils devaient redoubler de prudence.

Aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir détecté pour le moment ; ils scrutaient le Terrain de fond en comble en esquivant les Cognards du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut de manquer d'une seconde la passe que lui adressait Tsukishima, qui lui lançait le Souafle pour éviter de se faire bousculer par Tanaka. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rattraper la balle, ses réflexes distraits ne furent pas suffisants, et il vit Bokuto dérober le Souafle avec un de ses rires forts et agaçants.

— Tu penses qu'on va te laisser faire, l'entendit-il crier avant de filer vers les anneaux de Serpentard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, et les manœuvres dangereuses du Poursuiveur de Gryffondor n'aidaient pas à garder le rythme : tout d'un coup, il se mettait à plonger vers le sol avant de remonter brusquement à la dernière minute. Oikawa ne saurait dire si Bokuto cherchait à esquiver les joueurs adverses et les Cognards lancés dans sa direction, ou s'il était juste hyperactif et qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en ligne droite. C'était certainement un mélange des deux.

Mais si le Gryffondor évitait tout sur son chemin, ceux qui le poursuivaient étaient loin d'avoir la voie libre : plusieurs Cognards avaient déjà frôlé Oikawa, et il ne doutait pas qu'une grande majorité avait été déviée par leurs propres Batteurs, ces héros de l'ombre. Ushijima devait s'acharner sur lui, il en était persuadé. De plus, son coéquipier Kyoutani n'avait jamais eu l'air commode. Oikawa était ciblé, et il ne put empêcher Bokuto de marquer.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais approuvé les entraînements de Kuroo et Bokuto, bien avant qu'il soit nommé Capitaine : cette pratique était à double tranchant, et ils connaissaient donc tous les deux leurs différentes failles. Mais pour le moment, tout allait bien ; Serpentard était toujours en tête. Et puis le Vif d'Or restait la priorité, ils pouvaient bien leur céder un point.

Il aurait quand même dû se douter que le Poursuiveur hyperactif ne les laisserait pas tranquilles aussi facilement.

— Eh bien, annonça Yukie à travers le Stade, Bokuto semble particulièrement déchaîné aujourd'hui. Si seulement il montrait autant d'enthousiasme pour me rendre l'argent qu'il me doit...

Quelle chance qu'il soit d'une si bonne humeur...

Même Michimiya, qui n'était pas la plus expérimentée des Poursuiveuses, mettait à profit ses acquis aux côtés de joueurs plus talentueux ; et elle offrait un très bon soutien à ses équipiers, tout comme Tanaka qui comblait son année de retard par une détermination sans faille. Leur trio ne manquait pas de coordination, et leur entraînement quotidien transparaissait dans chacun de leur mouvement.

Mais analyser les autres joueurs ne l'avançait pas pour le moment : il devait se concentrer sur le match, et mettre à profit ses propres équipiers, et techniques. Ce qui était loin d'être aisé.

Chaque point durement arraché générait immédiatement une réaction des adversaires, qui leur rendait la pareille et équilibrait le score, même si les Gardiens faisaient tout leur possible et parvenaient à arrêter le Souafle quelques fois. Continuer à avoir l'avantage devenait progressivement plus difficile à force d'esquiver les Cognards qui fusaient dans tous les sens et de multiplier les enchaînements pour faire une percée.

80 à 70. Les Gryffondors les rattrapaient.

Michimiya fit la passe à Bokuto pour éviter Daishou qui lui fonçait dessus, et le Gryffondor fila à toute allure vers les anneaux. Puis, sans crier gare, il lança le Souafle en l'air d'une seule main, prit impulsion sur les étriers de son balai pour s'élancer, et frappa la balle du plat de sa main. Le contact fit un bruit sourd, et Oikawa eut à peine le temps de voir la trajectoire effrénée que le score changea.

80 à 80. Égalité. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée quelques instants avant que le stade entier résonne du rugissement de la foule. Même Kuroo en était pétrifié, parfaitement immobile devant cette technique inhabituelle.

— Mais d'où il sort ça ? annonça Yukie, aussi étonnée que le public. Hum… si je ne me trompe pas… c'était un _Plongeon de Dionysos_? Woah, c'était très classe en tout cas.

Les exclamations de la Poufsouffle reflétaient parfaitement le cours des pensées d'Oikawa : d'où est-ce que Bokuto sortait cette technique ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu en match, et en avait seulement eu connaissance grâce aux nombreux ouvrages sur le Quidditch qu'il avait consulté. Et ça l'étonnerait que l'autre Poursuiveur eût fait de même. Comment pouvait-il y arriver si facilement, sans sembler faire beaucoup d'efforts ? Oikawa devrait essayer aussi plus tard à l'entraînement : cette technique était terriblement efficace, et leurs équipes devaient être à même de se battre à armes égales.

Pendant que l'on récupérait le Souafle, le Capitaine de Serpentard scrutait le terrain de toute part. Même si ce n'était pas son rôle, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et il n'avait pas vu le Vif d'Or depuis le début du match. Les Attrapeurs n'étaient pas plus avancés apparemment, et s'ils feintaient quelquefois pour induire l'autre joueur en erreur, ils ne semblaient pas détecter la petite balle volante.

Nakashima ferait mieux de le trouver rapidement : mettre fin à ce match particulièrement tendu restait la meilleure option pour eux s'ils ne pouvaient creuser l'écart.

— Tsukishima passe le Souafle à Oikawa, annonça la commentatrice avec moins d'entrain que précédemment.

Ce dernier rattrapa effectivement la balle d'un mouvement souple, et se chargea d'éviter les Poursuiveurs adverses qui voulaient lui rentrer dedans en prenant de la hauteur. Le froid lui mordait le visage, et il cherchait des yeux Daishou qui peinait à se démarquer pour recevoir sa passe sans être gêné. Il ralentit son allure pour contempler ses possibles champs d'action : il pouvait renvoyer la balle à Tsukishima, qui était certes à l'arrière, mais avait moins d'attention sur lui. Ou alors il pouvait continuer son avancée et la lancer à Daishou, qui était très proche des anneaux, mais était cerné par les Poursuiveurs.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de décider. Il eut tout juste le temps de percevoir quelque chose siffler près de lui, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le son du bois qui éclatait retentit, puis le bruit étrange d'os brisés bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Non, il ne l'entendit pas ; il ressentit d'abord le choc. Son genou peut-être. Il n'en était pas certain. Tout semblait flou. La collision le fit vaciller, et la douleur qui parcourut sa jambe telle une décharge ne l'aida pas à garder l'équilibre. Sa vue se troubla, sa main lâcha le Souafle, son emprise sur le manche de son balai se desserra. Il était cassé de toute manière : il tomberait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Serpentard devait absolument attraper le Vif d'Or coûte que coûte.

Le sol se rapprochait. Il devait gagner.

Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa son esprit avant que sa chute ne prenne fin. Il n'entendit pas le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le sol.


	16. Victorieux

Bonne année ! J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année ont été agréables !

Fêtons ce début d'année avec un petit chapitre qui s'essaie au fluff x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Victorieux**

 _ **ou la fois où Kuroo tient la chandelle**_

* * *

 _Samedi 19 Novembre_

* * *

220 à 100. Quel match surprenant. Vraiment, Akaashi ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il n'était pas le seul : l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard restait sur toutes les lèvres, et il avait certainement marqué les esprits pour les semaines à venir. Si l'issue ne l'étonnait guère, son déroulement était une tout autre histoire. Le Serdaigle n'avait eu aucun doute quant aux vainqueurs de cette rencontre, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde la terrible chute d'Oikawa, qui avait choqué tout le public. Le temps s'était comme appesanti, et il ne saurait dire quel était le pire entre le bruit de l'explosion du balai en petits éclats de bois sur le Terrain ou bien l'exclamation choquée de la foule. La jambe du Poursuiveur s'était retrouvée anormalement disloquée, tordue telle une poupée de chiffon, et y repenser l'envahissait de frissons d'effroi : lui n'avait jamais reçu un Cognard de plein fouet lors d'un match. Tout cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Oikawa et c'était bien la preuve que trop de soucis tourmentaient sans cesse son esprit depuis des semaines et l'empêchaient de se concentrer pleinement.

C'était si triste pour lui, lui qui semblait attendre ce match avec une certaine obsession, lui qui s'entraînait sans relâche depuis le début de l'année avec cet objectif en tête. Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que c'était Nishinoya qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, octroyant ainsi la victoire à Gryffondor ?

Le coup s'était révélé dur pour les Serpentards, et Akaashi avait bien remarqué que l'équipe avait été déstabilisée par la chute de leur Capitaine. Sans doute se sentaient-ils coupables, en particulier les Batteurs, qui s'étaient retrouvés dans l'incapacité de dévier le Cognard.

Mais encore, comment réagira Oikawa lorsqu'il apprendra que c'était Ushijima qui lui avait envoyé dessus ? Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser aussi gravement, et de toute façon ces balles infernales se comportaient comme de véritables électrons libres ; mais Oikawa ne passerait certainement pas à côté de ce détail, le Serdaigle pouvait le parier. Il allait être invivable.

Toutefois, l'autre grande surprise du match avait laissé une impression bien plus positive : Poudlard avait été stupéfié par le _Plongeon de Dionysos_ de Bokuto _._ Le tir avait été remarquablement exécuté. Certes, le Gryffondor lui avait dit qu'il s'était entraîné, mais ces mouvements ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il avait accomplis lors de la découverte de cette technique. Et puis, la sensation ressentie du haut des gradins du Stade différait de lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés sur le Terrain : l'éloignement provoquait un sentiment impersonnel, mais la scène dégageait quelque chose de magistral à voir de l'extérieur. Akaashi partageait la surprise générale, mais il en tirait également une grande fierté bien qu'il ne favorisait aucune des deux équipes. À en juger par les regards étonnés que Kenma lui lançait subrepticement pendant le match, avec ses yeux dorés qui discernaient toujours bien plus que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, le visage du Serdaigle devait trahir une lueur d'admiration.

Ce n'était pas ce mouvement qui avait assuré la victoire de Gryffondor, mais cette prouesse resterait dans les esprits. À voir l'expression enjouée de Bokuto après le match, il ne le ferait pas oublier de sitôt. Il rayonnait.

Gryffondor organisait d'ailleurs une célébration pour la soirée afin de marquer cette victoire. La petite fête prendrait place dans leur Salle Commune, dont le mot de passe avait été changé spécialement pour cette occasion et divulgué à tous le temps d'une nuit ; les sorciers des autres maisons y étaient bien évidemment conviés, au grand désarroi du corps enseignant.

S'il y participait, il devrait supporter la présence de nombreux élèves, et ce serait bien trop bruyant. Akaashi ferait mieux d'en profiter pour dormir.

Mais il décida tout de même qu'il irait, malgré les arguments emplis de bon sens que son esprit lui avançait. Sa raison était simple : il ne voulait pas entacher l'humeur enjouée de Bokuto dans cette journée où il avait tant brillé, et puis il était Préfet, il devait s'assurer qu'aucun incident ne se déclare. Il tenta de faire paraître ses arguments aussi valables et rationnels que possible lorsqu'il les exposa à Kenma. Celui-ci exprima instantanément son refus de l'accompagner avec un regard légèrement dégoûté. Ce qui se comprenait parfaitement.

Dans l'après-midi, à la suite du match, il avait désiré rendre visite à Oikawa à l'infirmerie ; mais beaucoup trop de personnes se tenaient déjà à son chevet : son équipe, des admiratrices en larmes, Ushijima si l'on en croyait les bruits de couloirs, et bien évidemment Iwaizumi, mais ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Et comme le nombre de visiteurs admis se limitait à quelques personnes, il n'avait même pas pu approcher le Serpentard. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le Poursuiveur blessé était toujours inconscient à cause de sa chute. Akaashi espérait qu'il se réveillerait rapidement.

Il avait alors choisi de passer son après-midi à se reposer dans sa Salle Commune, et il débattit sur le match de ce matin en compagnie des septièmes années de son équipe : Kiyoko, Semi et Kai. C'était agréable de leur parler. Eux aussi avaient été éblouis par les nouvelles techniques des joueurs : la coordination des Serpentards avant l'accident forçait l'admiration, et travailler cet aspect au sein de leur équipe leur serait bénéfique. Évidemment, le _plongeon de Dionysos_ les avait impressionnés. Comment avait-il appris ça ? Comment y parvenait-il avec autant de facilité ? Ces questions étaient sur toutes les lèvres et Akaashi, en bon menteur, se contenta de jouer l'innocent et de hausser les épaules, l'air aussi surpris que ces interlocuteurs. Même si le niveau de Bokuto représentait maintenant une menace pour les Poursuiveurs adverses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par cette situation : le Gryffondor impressionnait toute l'école, et personne ne se doutait que c'était grâce à Akaashi. Tout cela lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Après un après-midi calme, Akaashi s'en alla assister à la célébration des Gryffondors, comme il l'avait annoncé. Il descendit de sa Tour pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier, et alors qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, le bruit des conversations parvenait déjà à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il aperçut le portrait de la Salle Commune, il regretta momentanément d'avoir décidé de venir : les élèves affluaient, si bien que le passage restait constamment ouvert pour permettre une circulation plus efficace. Les sorciers déambulaient de l'escalier à la tour en parlant bruyamment, et Akaashi se demandait déjà combien de temps il allait bien survivre. Cette seule perspective le fatiguait d'avance.

Il s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune avec de légers regrets, sans avoir à dire le mot de passe prévu à cette occasion : le portrait devait certainement être agacé de l'entendre prononcer toutes les deux secondes. Après une rapide découverte des lieux, où il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les tentures écarlates et les ornements précieux, il chercha le visage familier de Bokuto parmi la foule grande et bruyante. De toute façon, cela ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problèmes, le Gryffondor était plus grand et plus bruyant que la moyenne. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour le repérer.

Il discutait vivement avec d'autres élèves de sa Maison et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué pour le moment à cause de toute l'animation autour d'eux. Akaashi décida de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas le déranger : il paraissait si heureux, à recevoir des louanges de toute part pour sa performance de Quidditch, avec des yeux luisants d'excitation. Il méritait bien cette soirée d'éloges, même si le Serdaigle ne lui avouerait jamais de vive voix. Au moins, cela lui donnait l'occasion de partager les feux des projecteurs avec Ushijima pour une fois, et il n'allait pas lui enlever ce plaisir.

Il n'avait qu'à chercher un endroit plus calme, si toutefois c'était possible dans ces conditions. Les différents meubles avaient été déplacés contre les murs de la salle ronde pour laisser plus d'espace aux sorciers, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une alcôve près de la cheminée. Un petit canapé y était logé, et cet endroit stratégique fournirait peut-être une protection contre le bourdonnement ambiant qui résonnait déjà dans la tête d'Akaashi. Ce coin apparaissait comme le moins animé de la pièce. Seul Kuroo y restait assis, l'air boudeur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne semblait pas remis de sa défaite, mais avait pourtant consenti à venir. Quel bon ami.

Le Serdaigle se dirigea vers lui tant bien que mal, en s'excusant lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un, jusqu'à se placer juste devant lui. À l'observer de plus près, il arborait une mine triste et assombrie, mais son expression se transforma à l'instant où il croisa le regard d'Akaashi :

— Toi aussi tu es venu ? fit-il d'une voix moins forte qu'à son habitude. Désolé, va falloir attendre un peu avant de voir la « star »…

Il désigna paresseusement Bokuto d'un geste de main.

— Il était avec moi tout à l'heure mais un groupe d'admirateurs l'a kidnappé…

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis venu pour lui ?

Son attitude sur la défensive trahissait parfaitement la raison de sa venue, toutefois Kuroo n'émit aucune remarque : il le considéra un instant avant de rire bien faiblement.

— Dans tous les cas, c'est bien. Il sera content.

— Ça m'étonne que _toi_ tu sois venu, renchérit Akaashi pour changer de sujet.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

— Ça lui faisait plaisir...

Son comportement laissait entendre que lui ne s'amusait absolument pas, et cela se comprenait : il était sans doute le seul Serpentard dans la pièce (ou peut-être que Sugawara se trouvait quelque part) et il venait d'essuyer une défaite.

— C'était un beau match quand même, vous avez bien joué.

— Eh bien merci, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose au résultat finalement… Premier match de la saison, soupira-t-il, et Oikawa qui se blesse...

— Comment va-t-il ?

Akaashi se surprit de la préoccupation qui transparaissait dans sa voix ; et même Kuroo sembla momentanément piqué de curiosité par cet intérêt soudain, mais il ne le releva pas et se contenta de répondre en soupirant une nouvelle fois :

— Il est toujours inconscient apparemment. Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant… et avec l'état de son genou, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Quand Iwaizumi et moi on l'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie on nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire tant qu'il n'était pas encore conscient. C'était trop risqué de lui administrer une potion dans cet état, un truc dans le genre.

— Il va se réveiller, assura Akaashi, même si je pense que ce sera pire une fois qu'il sera revenu à lui-même…

— Ah, c'est sûr qu'il va mal le prendre…

L'enthousiasme d'Oikawa pour la victoire de la Coupe avait réellement affecté toute son équipe finalement, et encaisser la défaite devait se révéler d'autant plus difficile, surtout avec la blessure de leur Capitaine : peut-être que sans cet incident les Serpentards auraient gagné ?

— Il est tenace, il s'en remettra avec le temps.

Le Serdaigle priait sincèrement pour que cette blessure physique et psychologique n'affecte pas davantage son moral, qui descendait inlassablement à cause de toute cette histoire de loup-garou et ses soupçons constants. Il lui préparait toujours son Veritaserum, et il osait donc espérer que l'humeur du Serpentard n'influencerait pas l'usage qu'il souhaitait en faire.

— Mais il aura peut-être besoin d'aide, ajouta Akaashi, même s'il a des problèmes avec Iwaizumi-san en ce moment, il…

Kuroo fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et il s'apprêtait déjà à ouvrir la bouche pour lui couper la parole lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point derrière son interlocuteur ; et un petit sourire malicieux trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pour la première fois de la soirée.

Akaashi eut tout juste le temps de remarquer ce changement d'expression et de se retourner pour observer ce qui amusait autant le Serpentard. La seconde d'après, il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son souffle se coupa momentanément, la cage thoracique comprimée.

— Hey Akaashi !

Évidemment. Après quelques secondes d'absence, il comprit que Bokuto l'avait attiré dans ses bras et qu'il le faisait à présent tournoyer, si bien que ses pieds n'effleuraient presque pas le sol. Par réflexe, il s'accrocha fermement autour de ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre. Même si c'était parfaitement inutile : il était solidement maintenu par la taille.

— Akaashi ! T'as vu ça ?

Akaashi restait confus par cette soudaine action, et sa tête tournait toujours légèrement. Il resserra son étreinte à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber.

— T'as vu quand j'ai fait ta technique ?

Le Gryffondor eut enfin la gentillesse de reposer le Serdaigle au sol avant de prendre le temps de le contempler, ses yeux dorés rayonnants de bonheur. Cette lueur en devenait presque surréelle, et cela ne l'aidait en rien à retrouver sa concentration. Sa tête tournait encore après tout, c'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché son emprise.

— Ce n'est pas ma technique, Bokuto-san. Mais oui, je l'ai vu. C'était impressionnant.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il ajouta dans un souffle, sans prendre le temps d'y penser :

— Je suis fier de toi.

Bokuto était suffisamment proche pour l'avoir entendu. Son regard s'adoucit soudainement, et son expression devint bien plus énigmatique que ses explosions de joie précédente. Il avait l'impression qu'une certaine distance s'était mise entre eux et le reste de la pièce : les conversations animées ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à ses oreilles, et le sourire qui lui faisait face méritait toute son attention.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu finalement.

Kuroo se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et les ramener dans le monde réel ; Akaashi décréta alors qu'il avait largement retrouvé son équilibre, et il défit ses bras du Gryffondor pour jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, en reculant d'un pas.

— D'ailleurs, commença le Serpentard, merci Akaashi. Je savais pas que tu la jouais comme ça… apprendre des techniques de fou à l'adversaire c'est un concept intéressant…

Bokuto se contenta de croiser les bras, avant de répondre à sa place :

— C'est pas mon adversaire, c'est mon coéquipier d'entraînement !

Honnêtement, l'opinion d'Akaashi allait davantage dans le sens de Kuroo, quand bien même il était fier du Gryffondor pour une raison qui lui échappait.

— Oh, réalisa-t-il finalement en apercevant l'air agacé de son meilleur ami, j'ai interrompu votre conversation, c'est ça ? De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

— On parlait d'Oikawa.

Le Serpentard croisa le regard de son interlocuteur, et un instant de silence demeura avant que Bokuto réagisse.

— Ah… ouais le pauvre, j'espère qu'il ira mieux… c'est le Capitaine de l'équipe en plus. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de matchs pour les Serpentards avant quelque temps du coup, il pourra se reposer.

Akaashi doutait sérieusement que le mot « repos » fasse partie du vocabulaire d'Oikawa, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire remarquer :

— C'est toi qui vas jouer le prochain match Akaashi ! Contre Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Tu vas gérer !

Le Gryffondor parlait énormément lorsqu'il était enjoué, mais là son débit empêchait presque la compréhension. Il le poussa amicalement du coude avec un grand sourire.

Avec toutes les différentes potions illégales et dangereuses qu'il devait réaliser et l'événement que fut le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, il avait totalement oublié ce détail… Mais bon, même s'il adorait le Quidditch et qu'il jouerait à son maximum, gagner la Coupe n'était pas sa priorité absolue. Pour celle des Quatre Maisons, c'était une tout autre histoire ; Akaashi ne tolérerait aucun échec de ce côté-là, et avec tous les points qu'il avait rapportés à Serdaigle ils possédaient une avance très confortable.

— Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-il finalement.

— Eh, ne sois pas si modeste Akaashi ! Tu es un super Poursuiveur, et ton équipe est forte !

— Tout le monde sait que Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe de l'école, fit-il remarquer d'un ton neutre.

Il sentit la tension qui émanait de Kuroo à l'entente de ses propos.

— Si je vous dérange, je peux partir aussi, moi qui fais partie d'une moindre équipe !

Il fit mine de se lever du canapé, mais Bokuto le retint prestement en s'asseyant à côté, accroché à l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici.

— Mais non… reste… je suis super content que tu sois là !

Kuroo cessa de lutter quand il comprit que le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de geindre s'il partait. Après une légère pause, le regard de Bokuto se posa une nouvelle fois sur Akaashi et il ajouta avec un air plus tendre :

— Toi aussi, Akaashi !

Ce dernier pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le Serpentard lever les yeux au ciel : c'est vrai que c'était légèrement mièvre. Après tout, c'était juste la première victoire de l'année. Et même si Bokuto avait certes aidé au score, il n'avait pas assumé la réussite du match tout seul. Le Serdaigle voulait le faire remarquer.

Mais il s'abstint. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de détails importait bien peu. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais semblé si heureux et, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer tout à fait, Akaashi l'était également. Même si cela ne suivait aucune logique. C'était simplement… contagieux.

Alors il passa la fin de la soirée satisfait, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le montrer aux autres. Lui le savait, et c'était évident que Bokuto aussi. Peu importe le reste.

* * *

Préparez-vous, le prochain chapitre on retrouve Oikawa, et ce sera pas le même registre !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	17. Impardonnable

Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il était sympa à écrire !

 **LectriceFidle :** Tu voulais voir la réaction d'Oikawa ? La voici :P et le Bokuaka ce sera pour plus tard ;) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Impardonnable**

 _ **ou comment Serpentard perd tous ses points d'un seul coup**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 24 Novembre_

* * *

La lumière le tira hors de cet étrange sommeil, de ce calme reposant. Une lueur blanche pesait sur ses paupières lorsqu'il commença à reprendre connaissance. Légèrement étourdi, Oikawa tenta de se remémorer les événements qui l'amenèrent à se retrouver ainsi allongé.

Le match…

Il se trouvait certainement encore sur le Terrain. Le souvenir d'une chute lui vint à l'esprit, mais les quelques fragments décousus qui y défilaient ne lui apportaient pas de réponses. Pourvu que son équipe continue de mener.

L'effort requis pour ouvrir les yeux sembla presque insurmontable pour son corps engourdi, mais il devait remonter sur son balai le plus rapidement possible. Un Capitaine devait soutenir ses joueurs et assurer la victoire.

La luminosité de l'Infirmerie agressa immédiatement la vision d'Oikawa, qui resta confus de ne pas retrouver le ciel nuageux de novembre au-dessus de sa tête. N'était-il pas seulement tombé de son balai ? Avait-il également perdu connaissance ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour comprendre la situation, allongé sur le matelas moelleux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de pierre.

Le match contre les Gryffondors avait eu lieu, il le savait, mais le score lui échappait totalement. Ces oublis le frustraient : il ne pouvait solliciter sa mémoire sans que la moitié des informations se dilue dans son esprit difficilement opérationnel. Il se souvenait de la chute, le reste était incertain. Oikawa espérait que son balai n'avait pas été brisé lors de l'impact.

Il essaya de se redresser pour observer si d'autres personnes se trouvaient là pour lui en apprendre davantage. En se hissant à l'aide de ses bras pour s'asseoir, une douleur foudroyante s'empara de son genou et fila le long de sa jambe telle une décharge électrique. Ce vif élancement lui arracha un cri de souffrance, et sa tête retomba aussitôt contre l'oreiller. Sa vision chancela, et les larmes lui montèrent d'autant plus rapidement aux yeux que des palpitations douloureuses à l'arrière de son crâne se firent ressentir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Son genou avait-il été brisé lors de sa chute, ou à cause d'un Cognard ? En tout cas, au vu de la position de sa jambe et de la sensation insupportable qu'il éprouvait, sa rotule semblait bel et bien cassée. Quelle chance…

Pourquoi était-elle toujours dans cet état ?

Au moins, son exclamation avait eu le mérite d'alerter l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva prestement à son chevet et l'examina avec attention. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour le bombarder de questions : son année, le lieu où il se trouvait avant, maintenant… Oikawa, tâchant de rester aussi immobile que possible pour ne pas réveiller la douleur, y répondait, confus et dubitatif.

— Contre quelle équipe jouais-tu ?

— Gryffondor.

— Quel était le score ?

— Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il.

— Comment t'es-tu blessé ?

— Je suis tombé de mon balai… à cause d'un Cognard, j'imagine ? C'est un peu flou...

L'infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'entente de ses réponses. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle offrait un regard affectueux au Serpentard.

— Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une légère commotion cérébrale. Tu nous as fait peur, Oikawa !

Elle partit ensuite fouiller dans une des armoires de la pièce tandis que le Serpentard gardait sa mâchoire serrée. Il n'osait plus solliciter le moindre muscle de sa jambe.

— Ça fait cinq jours que tu es là, reprit-elle en élevant la voix, j'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais !

Elle revint vers lui, une flasque argentée à la main, après s'être occupée d'un autre de ses patients, une Serdaigle couverte de bandages qui le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Oikawa l'ignora royalement, et tourna son attention sur l'infirmière qui l'aidait à se redresser avec précaution.

— Tu es tombé sur la tête, continua-t-elle en replaçant l'oreiller pour mieux lui soutenir le dos, et même si tu n'avais aucune blessure visible, tu ne te réveillais toujours pas ! On ne pouvait pas t'administrer le remède dans cet état. Tiens, bois ça.

Elle versa le contenu de la flasque dans un grand verre opaque et le lui tendit. Il regarda quelques instants le récipient, dubitatif, avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Le goût infect de cette première gorgée lui arracha une grimace.

— Ça va agir pour ton genou. Si tu veux rejouer au Quidditch rapidement, tu dois tout boire.

Cette infirmière savait se montrer convaincante, elle connaissait bien son patient. Oikawa s'efforça de finir le breuvage, l'esprit distrait par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces considérations le préoccupaient suffisamment pour ignorer la sensation désagréable de morceaux d'os fusionnant sous sa peau.

Cela faisait cinq jours… il lui avait semblé que quelques minutes, quelques heures au maximum s'étaient écoulées. La chute avait dû être rude, ou alors son organisme avait exigé le repos qu'Oikawa lui niait depuis des semaines. Avec tout ce qui le tourmentait en ce moment, son esprit et son corps pouvaient bien réclamer un temps mort. Ça semblait même logique.

Pourtant, même s'il avait conscience de sa fatigue, le Serpentard connaissait ses limites et mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas les franchir… la plupart du temps. Peut-être s'était-il pris le Cognard à cause de son inattention, ou de son surmenage ? Quel bon Capitaine...

Mais…

Mais alors comment le match s'était-il terminé ?

L'infirmière reposa la flasque après s'être assurée que le Serpentard buvait véritablement la potion et qu'il assimilait toutes ces nouvelles informations.

— Midi vient juste de passer, si tu le souhaites je peux te faire apporter de la nourriture pour que tu…

— Qui a gagné ?

Cette question la prit de court. Elle tressaillit à l'entente du ton brusque d'Oikawa, et hésita l'espace d'un instant en croisant son regard endurci.

— Tes coéquipiers vont certainement venir te voir, tu pourras leur parler maintenant que tu es réveillé. D'ailleurs cet après-midi ça ne m'étonnerait pas que…

— Dites-moi qui a gagné, s'il vous plaît.

Il rassembla tous ses talents d'acteur dans l'air suppliant qu'il offrit à l'infirmière. À la voir hésiter, il était toujours aussi persuasif. Elle finit par céder, et soupira.

— Gryffondor, déclara-t-elle d'une voix désolée.

Désemparé, il se laissa glisser sur le matelas pour s'allonger de nouveau, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son crâne.

Non… Pas le premier match de l'année… Pas leur chance de gagner la Coupe… Pas contre Gryffondor...

Pourquoi son désir le plus cher lui était-il enlevé alors qu'il était inconscient ? Pourquoi était-il si impuissant face à cette situation ? Son cœur était retombé lourdement dans sa poitrine, et les larmes commençaient déjà à lui monter aux yeux.

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sa dernière chance de faire briller Serpentard après toutes ses défaites. Et il l'avait gâchée.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'infirmière remarqua sa détresse avec une certaine panique coupable.

— Je peux te donner un Philtre de Paix si tu le souhaites, ça te ferait du bien…

— On a perdu de combien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas… Repose-toi, continua-t-elle en changeant de sujet, tu vas rester ici encore quelques jours, le temps que ton genou soit de nouveau parfaitement opérationnel. Il sera un peu fragile, alors ne bouge surtout pas pour le moment.

Dans la crise intérieure qui animait le Serpentard, les instructions dispensées par l'infirmière paraissaient bien inutiles. Il n'entendait presque pas les sons qui l'entouraient tant les battements de son cœur le submergeaient. Il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration haletante.

— Je vais t'apporter le Philtre de Paix, déclara-t-elle finalement.

— Non, je vais bien.

Quel horrible mensonge. Elle pensait certainement la même chose, alors qu'elle scrutait le moindre trait de son visage. Il n'allait pas bien.

C'était un euphémisme.

Bien que l'infirmière soit peu convaincue par ses allégations, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire remarquer ; son attention se porta vers l'entrée de la pièce.

— Je pense que tu as de la compagnie. Je vais vous laisser… reste tranquille.

Le Serpentard se redressa une nouvelle fois pour chercher des yeux son visiteur. Son cœur se serra.

Iwaizumi s'avançait dans sa direction.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, le soulagement remplaça immédiatement l'inquiétude sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Oikawa en oublia de respirer l'espace d'un instant.

Il s'approcha de son chevet, et l'infirmière les laissa seuls en allant s'occuper de l'autre patient.

— Salut…

Sa voix bien plus douce qu'à son habitude apaisa l'affliction du Capitaine, qui fut trop absorbé par le visage exténué d'Iwaizumi pour faire attention à son propre tourment. La pleine lune était déjà passée ; pourquoi avait-il l'air si fatigué ?

— Tu as très mauvaise mine, Iwa-chan.

— Dixit celui qui est resté K.O pendant cinq jours… tu te sens comment ?

Oikawa soupira. Il savait pertinemment que mentir éhontément à son meilleur ami ne fonctionnerait pas ; il le remarquerait en un instant. Le poids de la défaite refit surface alors qu'il cherchait une réponse :

— Ça dépend… c'était quoi le score ?

Iwaizumi resta silencieux un long moment, comme s'il voulait peser ses mots. Il poussa un soupir découragé lorsqu'il lui annonça :

— 220 à 100.

S'ils avaient attrapé le Vif d'Or, ils auraient largement pu gagner. Sans les cent cinquante points de fin de match, Serpentard menait clairement au score grâce aux Poursuiveurs. S'il n'était pas tombé de son balai, il aurait peut-être encore pu leur voler la victoire… marquer suffisamment de points pour rendre le rôle de l'Attrapeur inutile.

Iwaizumi, qui semblait tout aussi attristé par cette défaite, comprit le cours de ses pensées :

— Je suis désolé… c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose… si j'avais pu dévier le Cognard…

— C'est pas grave Iwa-chan, j'aurais dû l'éviter tout seul, m'occuper du Souafle au lieu d'être inutile. On aurait pu marquer plus de points et…

— Oikawa… arrête de penser au match. On ne peut rien y faire maintenant… je sais que c'était important pour nous. Surtout pour toi... mais…

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupa-t-il avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix, j'aurais pu… on aurait dû…

— Arrête un peu, tu t'es brisé le genou sur le Terrain !

— Tu as des choses plus importantes à t'occuper...

Dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il regretta l'amertume avec laquelle il les avait prononcés. Ce n'était pas juste de lui en vouloir, même si son côté incroyablement égoïste se sentait abandonné par son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il ne lui avouait plus rien, ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour l'informer de son secret. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il du genou blessé de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il se transformait chaque mois en loup-garou ? Oikawa ne voulait certainement pas s'ajouter à ses soucis.

La remarque laissa Iwaizumi silencieux et probablement vexé. Sûrement vexé.

Il choisit même d'ignorer cette réplique acerbe, ce qui était aussi inattendu que déstabilisant. Oikawa aurait souhaité qu'on lui crie dessus. Il l'aurait bien mérité.

— Je sais que ça t'énerve. Crois-moi, je sais. Toute l'équipe est comme ça. Mais on préfère largement que tu ailles bien. C'est ça le plus important.

Il fit un pas de plus vers le chevet d'Oikawa, mais ce dernier tourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. La culpabilité serait bien trop grande s'il osait ; il ne pourrait supporter les yeux brillants d'Iwaizumi qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Le Capitaine ne pouvait lui offrir aucune réponse, et il ne voulait pas lui donner raison non plus : ses blessures lui prouvaient que tous ses efforts ne suffisaient pas, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses limites. Et il n'aimait pas les voir, elles témoignaient de sa faiblesse. Oikawa tenta de nouveau de maîtriser sa respiration pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Pleurer maintenant ne servirait à rien.

Il entendit Iwaizumi soupirer.

— Écoute, si Ushijima avait visé ta tête, ça aurait pu te tuer. Et on n'aurait rien pu faire si… aucune magie n'aurait pu…

Oikawa observa les mains de son ami, fermées en poing, avant de se risquer à regarder son visage. Est-ce qu'il… se sentait coupable ? Pensait-il que son inaction sur le terrain avait causé sa chute, ou que la distance qu'il installait entre eux en était la raison ?

Iwaizumi baissa les yeux, et il soupira de nouveau.

— Je suis désolé...

Il voulait le rassurer, il le voulait vraiment ; mais lorsqu'il comprit la portée de ces paroles, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le bruit pouvait peut-être être confondu par des sanglots, mais ses yeux ne versaient pas encore de larmes. L'infirmière pouvait bien venir, les autres élèves présents pouvaient bien le regarder, il s'en moquait. Ses nerfs lâchaient, si bien qu'Iwaizumi reporta toute son attention sur lui. L'expression inquiète de son visage ne fit qu'alimenter son rire, douloureux et amer.

Bien sûr qu'Ushijima était celui qui lui avait lancé le Cognard en plein genou. Tout était de sa faute : sa blessure, la défaite… Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui ; après tout, il semblait être venu au monde pour ruiner la vie d'Oikawa. Ça en devenait pathétique. Il était pathétique.

Et dans l'instant présent, rien n'était plus drôle à ses yeux.

— Eh…

— Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'Ushiwaka-chan, fit-il après avoir momentanément tempéré son rire-sanglot, je devrais aller le voir pour lui...

Il voulut se redresser pour sortir de son lit, mais à la seconde où il chercha à s'en aller, la main d'Iwaizumi se retrouva plaquée contre son buste pour l'immobiliser. Son air sérieux calma immédiatement sa petite crise nerveuse.

— Tu restes ici. Repose-toi. Ton genou est encore fragile.

Oikawa apporta ses mains contre le poignet qui l'empêchait de se lever, dans l'espoir de le déplacer. Mais ces cinq jours dans le coma ne l'aidaient pas à rivaliser avec la force renommée d'Iwaizumi, et il était de nouveau pris de vertiges par ce simple mouvement. Il abandonna alors l'idée de se défaire de son emprise et il enveloppa sa main des siennes, les yeux fermés, avant de prononcer dans un souffle :

— D'accord.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, à inspirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer… Il était certain qu'Iwaizumi pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur retentir contre sa paume. Il ne la retira pas. Peut-être sa présence avait-elle un effet apaisant sur Oikawa…

Peut-être pourrait-il surmonter cette défaite si Iwaizumi était là pour le soutenir.

— Oikawa, murmura-t-il finalement, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

L'espace d'un instant, le Capitaine parvint à faire passer sa haine envers Ushijima au second plan, perdu dans le regard soucieux de son meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Samedi 26 Novembre_

* * *

Oikawa avait tenu deux jours de « récupération » avant que l'inactivité le laisse à bout de nerfs et qu'il supplie l'infirmière de le libérer. Malgré son genou toujours fragile, elle avait pourtant accédé à sa requête. Il était donc sorti plus tôt que prévu, seulement parce que c'était le week-end et qu'ainsi il pouvait commencer à réutiliser sa jambe sans la surmener comme il le ferait dans une journée de cours.

Toutefois, elle l'avait laissé partir avec une certaine appréhension, en lui conseillant de rester accompagné et d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Mis à part les maux de tête et les nausées passagères occasionnés par la chute et sa perte de connaissance, il se portait bien. Le Serpentard avait donc été traîné par Iwaizumi au club de Duel de Gryffondor pour la fin de la journée. Il voulait se mesurer aux champions de cette Maison, enfin c'est ce qu'Oikawa avait retenu des explications passionnées qu'il avait reçu. Matsukawa et Hanamaki les avaient également rejoints pour y participer.

La Grande Salle accueillait les Gryffondors duellistes lors des samedi et dimanche après-midi seulement ; contrairement aux autres Maisons, qui pouvaient utiliser le Parc ou les différentes cours à loisir pour leur Club, l'usage de celui-ci était restreint. Voilà pourquoi ils voulaient tous absolument y aller aujourd'hui. Les tables avaient été enlevées pour laisser place à une grande esplanade au centre de la salle, et des bancs se trouvaient de part et d'autre pour les spectateurs ou les élèves qui souhaitaient simplement attendre leur tour.

La défaite de Serpentard pesait toujours autant sur les épaules d'Oikawa. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais certains détails trahissaient sa préoccupation : il n'écoutait pas les conversations de ses amis, et ne désirait pas autant d'attention que d'ordinaire. L'occasion était parfaite pour se faire porter, il l'avait même déjà demandé pour bien moins que cela, mais non. Il continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était, en boitant légèrement à cause de sa rotule fragile. Aucun commentaire ne sortait de sa bouche, et aucune remarque n'était tolérée.

Il restait donc assis sur un des bancs, appuyé contre Hanamaki qui lui servait de dossier, les jambes tendues pour en couvrir toute la longueur. Combattant un mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre, il ne regardait le duel que bien distraitement… De toute façon, il ne verrait que ça jusqu'à la fin de la journée : comme les affrontements étaient hiérarchisés, il fallait d'abord gagner des rangs et vaincre tout le monde avant de se mesurer au Champion… Oikawa aimait bien être spectateur en temps normal, mais ce système l'ennuyait terriblement ; il préférait porter son attention sur des problèmes plus préoccupants.

Son équipe lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il devrait avoir une conversation avec eux ; et même si certains étaient déjà venus le voir à l'Infirmerie, il ne pouvait se dérober à son discours de Capitaine pour parler du match. La saison n'était pas encore terminée, certes, mais seul un miracle leur donnerait la possibilité de gagner la Coupe…

Tout ça à cause de lui. Et d'Ushijima, comment l'oublier : il était là d'ailleurs, de l'autre côté de l'estrade à regarder le duel. Il n'avait probablement pas encore remarqué sa présence et c'était tant mieux. Il avait refusé qu'il vienne lui rendre visite pendant ces deux jours, et il ne tenait certainement pas à lui parler maintenant.

— Eh, Oikawa, lui lança Hanamaki, tu regardes fixement Ushiwaka depuis tout à l'heure, c'est légèrement flippant.

L'interpellé se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire. Il ne voulait toutefois pas être vu en train de l'observer, alors il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur le duel. Il opposait un cinquième année de Gryffondor, Lev, s'il ne se trompait pas, à son meilleur ami loup-garou. Génial.

Iwaizumi excellait dans cette forme de combat, et il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour désarmer son adversaire, qui manquait cruellement d'expérience. Rien d'exceptionnel pour le Champion en titre de Serpentard, ce qui rendait les duels encore plus ennuyeux : pourquoi devait-il humilier tous ces sorciers faibles pour atteindre le meilleur des autres Maisons ? Quelle perte de temps !

Et comme tout le monde voulait participer, cela devenait interminable.

— Iwa-chan a gagné, annonça-t-il d'une voix blasée.

— Quelle surprise, ajouta Matsukawa.

Qui étaient les prochains à s'affronter ? Quand cela allait-il prendre fin ?

Le Batteur de Gryffondor, Kyoutani Kentaro, s'approcha de l'estrade d'où Iwaizumi descendait.

Bien sûr que cela n'en finirait jamais. Il soupira et s'adossa un peu plus contre Hanamaki.

— T'es super lourd Oikawa…

— Je suis blessé, un peu de compassion. On est là pour des heures en plus…

— T'as qu'à participer au lieu de te plaindre, fit remarquer Matsukawa.

La motivation lui manquait pour accepter cette proposition. Ses yeux restaient sur Iwaizumi qui discutait maintenant avec le sixième année. Kyoutani tentait sans doute de le convaincre de l'affronter. Ce Gryffondor cherchait bel et bien la moindre occasion pour le défier… Il devrait se faire une raison…

Mais son meilleur ami acquiesça soudainement aux paroles de Kyoutani, et s'apprêta à partir de la Grande Salle. Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hanamaki à quelques centimètres de lui :

— Où tu vas, Iwa-chan ?

— Faire un duel…

Il continua son explication lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

— … Je ne vais pas réquisitionner l'estrade, alors on va dans la cour pavée, au Club des Serpentards. Techniquement, c'est lui qui me défie donc c'est plus logique… et comme ça d'autres peuvent s'entraîner.

Oikawa n'ajouta rien mais afficha une moue boudeuse. Quel intérêt avait-il à rester ici si Iwaizumi n'était plus dans la pièce ? Il n'était certainement pas venu par passion pour les duels. Il regardait son meilleur ami quitter la salle, désemparé, alors que Matsukawa se levait pour demander à affronter un Gryffondor.

Hanamaki le sortit de sa transe avec une efficacité sans égal.

— Y'a ton meilleur ami qui vient vers nous.

Apparemment, la voix d'Oikawa avait suffisamment résonné dans la pièce pour être entendue par tous. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'Ushijima se trouvait déjà dans son champ de vision.

La fuite était impossible.

Il se redressa à toute vitesse, enleva ses jambes du banc pour les reposer sur le sol. Il soupira longuement pour tenter de garder son calme et la patience qu'il avait du mal à trouver.

Tout était de sa faute et il osait venir lui parler ? Pour quoi faire, pour se moquer de lui ? Se vanter de sa victoire ? S'excuser ? Ce serait pire. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Mais il le voyait s'avancer du coin de l'œil, malgré le fait qu'Oikawa se prenait la tête dans les mains et qu'il avait l'air visiblement tendu. Ushijima ne comprenait pas les signaux subtils, c'était peine perdue. Il le sentit se placer juste en face de lui, toujours aussi silencieux. Il attendait qu'Oikawa réagisse. Mais dans toute sa puérilité, le Serpentard ne lui fit pas ce plaisir. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise.

— Oikawa, commença Ushijima après quelques minutes incroyablement gênantes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le pouls d'Oikawa s'accélérait déjà. Il garda sa mâchoire serrée, et n'accorda toujours pas son entière attention à son interlocuteur.

— Je voulais m'-

— Tais-toi.

— Je...

— Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

Il leva brusquement la tête pour toiser Ushijima du regard, les yeux brillants de haine. Comme à son habitude, le Gryffondor ne sembla aucunement déstabilisé par ce comportement agressif. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer de parler, mais Oikawa ne lui laissa pas cette chance :

— Tu sais quoi, Ushiwaka-chan ? Faisons un duel !

Il se tairait enfin, et le Serpentard aurait l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Sur la personne qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. L'arrangement semblait honnête. Il se leva lorsqu'Ushijima acquiesça, toujours aussi stoïque.

— Euh, intervint Hanamaki, c'est pas comme ça que ça-

— Ça pose problème à quelqu'un ?

Personne près de lui n'osa le contredire, et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux dissuadait quiconque de lui répondre. Hanamaki posa une main sur son épaule.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'y fit pas attention, tout comme il ignora Matsukawa qui partit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Ushijima s'en alla se placer sur l'estrade et Oikawa fit de même ; il tâcha de marcher avec vigueur même s'il sentait son genou quelque peu faible, comme s'il n'était plus habitué à se mouvoir.

Après le bref salut d'usage durant lequel le Serpentard essaya de transmettre à son adversaire tout son mépris, le combat put officiellement commencer. Une petite foule se rassembla autour de l'estrade, intriguée par cet événement prometteur, et encourageait déjà leur sorcier favori. Ce règlement de compte entre les Capitaines de Quidditch semblait amuser les élèves. Tant mieux pour eux.

Il ne se fit pas attendre pour jeter des sorts offensifs dès le début de l'affrontement, pour le plus grand bonheur de son public. Oikawa mettait à profit sa maîtrise des Sortilèges Informulés : lors d'un duel, ils se révélaient extrêmement pratiques pour handicaper l'adversaire. Grâce à cet avantage, il n'hésitait pas à lancer des _Stupéfix_ à la moindre occasion même si Ushijima savait très bien se protéger. Le Gryffondor ne parlait pas plus que lui d'ailleurs, et d'un simple geste les salves lumineuses de ses sorts se heurtaient sur un _Protego_ particulièrement puissant.

Ushijima possédait peut-être le titre de champion de Gryffondor, mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour Oikawa. Il restait avant tout un adversaire, ou plutôt son adversaire.

Il désirait tant le voir brisé, accablé par le poids de la défaite.

Mais il esquivait les sorts sans difficulté alors qu'ils fusaient de toute part dans la pièce en inquiétant les spectateurs. Ceux du Serpentard semblaient particulièrement plus acharnés, et trahissaient son hostilité, mais Ushijima se protégeait très bien et attaquait dès qu'il percevait la moindre faiblesse dans les enchaînements de son adversaire.

Ses formules surpassaient celles d'Oikawa : il perçait mieux sa défense. Peut-être était-il plus concentré, plus calme ?

Ou alors il était tout simplement meilleur, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Meilleur en Quidditch, meilleur en magie… après tout, que valait un pauvre petit Né-Moldu face à un Sang Pur ?

La violence des sortilèges augmentait au fur et à mesure que le duel continuait. Il réglait ses comptes, et ne voulait pas tant gagner que blesser le Gryffondor ; il sacrifiait sa précision pour privilégier la puissance de ses sorts : ils étaient donc évités plus facilement et volaient dans tous les sens au fil du combat. Il dut même se résoudre à prononcer les formules à voix haute pour augmenter leur efficacité.

Il en avait assez d'Ushijima et de sa façade éternellement stoïque, comme si ce duel l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, comme si rien ne l'atteignait…

Après un énième sort d'attaque contré, le Gryffondor sortit lui aussi de son mutisme pour prononcer de sa voix grave :

— _Everte Statum_.

Oikawa ne put se protéger efficacement ; la fatigue commençait à le gagner à force de s'acharner sur ses offensives et d'éviter rapidement les sortilèges lancés dans sa direction. Il ne reçut pas le sort de plein fouet, mais sa mince défense n'en absorba pas la totalité : il chuta et son dos heurta brusquement l'estrade. Il grimaça à la sensation désagréable qui lui parcourut le genou.

Le temps qu'il se relève en ménageant son articulation fragile, Ushijima décida de prendre la parole :

— Oikawa, pour le match…

— Tais-toi.

Il allait le dire, il le sentait. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette avec tant de force qu'il en tremblait presque. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, si bien qu'il espérait ne pas entendre les mots que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à prononcer malgré ses nombreux avertissements :

— Je suis désolé pour ton genou.

Il l'avait dit. Il avait fallu qu'il le dise, avec son visage neutre, sans aucune émotion. Comme s'il venait d'annoncer la plus banale des nouvelles. Comme si la défaite de Serpentard était la plus banale des nouvelles.

Il avait brisé les rêves d'Oikawa et il osait lui en parler, en guise de rappel. Et sans poursuivre le duel qui plus est : il ne se battait plus alors qu'Oikawa venait à peine de se relever péniblement. N'avait-il pas envie de gagner ? Ou tout cela était-il juste trop facile pour lui ?

Aussi facile que le match, finalement.

Il désirait tant le voir défait, blessé, brisé…

Il voulait lui rendre la pareille, le voir démuni face au désir le plus cher à son cœur. Faire naître la moindre trace de déception sur ses traits de marbre.

Le voir défait.

Blessé.

Brisé.

L'esprit tourmenté par ces pensées frénétiques, il pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire et lança sans réfléchir un instant de plus :

— _Endo_ -

— _Expelliarmus_ !

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre les conséquences de ses actes, la baguette d'Oikawa s'échappa de son emprise et vola à travers la Grande Salle, pour tomber sur le sol dans un claquement sourd.

Le Serpentard observa sa main tremblante en pensant au mot qui était toujours prisonnier de sa gorge, à moitié formulé ; et il essaya d'en comprendre la portée. Son regard perdu croisa brièvement celui d'Ushijima, dont les yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés alors que des exclamations choquées retentissaient de chaque côté de l'estrade.

Il avait besoin d'air. Les chuchotements alentour commençaient à lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il suffoquait.

Ses tremblements nerveux cessèrent immédiatement à la seconde où il aperçut celui qui l'avait désarmé et qui s'avançait à présent vers l'estrade. Un frisson d'horreur les remplaça et parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était Iwaizumi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous avez des hypothèses quant à la suite des événements, n'hésitez pas à les partager !


	18. Le cœur sur la main

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus light que le dernier... en fait c'est un petit peu une transition entre deux chapitres d'angst ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Junei :** Omg je ne sais pas quoi dire ! ❤ Ton fanart est magnifique (je mets tout de suite le lien dans les notes de fin). Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir, tous les détails que tu as mis (le Napel et le "End" au bout de la baguette d'Oikawa *^*), et j'adore l'aquarelle, les couleurs sont tellement jolies ! Merci infiniment, je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose pour rendre justice à ton dessin, ça me touche énormément, et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant ! :D (en plus je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je trouve que ce dessin dégage l'atmosphère parfaite pour des chapitres à venir ^^)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le cœur sur la main**

 _ **ou comment Akaashi se trouve généreux de faire du trafic de potions illégales dans Poudlard**_

* * *

 _Mardi 29 Novembre_

* * *

Akaashi n'avait pas voulu y croire la première fois que la rumeur lui était parvenue. Après tout, les bruits de couloirs valaient rarement le détour : les élèves prenaient plaisir à déformer et extrapoler la moindre information, si bien qu'elle différait totalement de l'histoire d'origine. Lui ne perdait pas de temps en commérages. Seulement, lorsqu'il surprit Kiyoko en parler avec Sugawara dans le Hall, il sut immédiatement que la vérité n'était peut-être pas aussi lointaine qu'il le croyait : les deux Préfets en Chef n'aborderaient pas un tel sujet sans raison.

Le Serdaigle n'y avait pas encore fait attention jusque là, mais en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour observer les Sabliers des Maisons, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Serpentard avait perdu la totalité de ses points. D'un seul coup. Il ne voyait plus aucune émeraude indiquer le score.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies... Oikawa avait véritablement tenté de lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable à l'encontre d'Ushijima. Cela semblait bien trop extrême, même pour le Serpentard. Sa blessure, sa défaite, et ses soucis l'avaient probablement laissé sur les nerfs et anéanti, mais rien ne justifiait de tels actes. S'il était allé jusqu'au bout de son action, il aurait fini à Azkaban ! À quoi pensait-il ? À rien, certainement… Akaashi espérait vraiment que le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu torturer son rival.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait être puni, et à juste titre.

Le Serdaigle commençait sérieusement à remettre en question la stabilité émotionnelle d'Oikawa, et surtout sa propension au chaos. Ces récents événements l'inquiétaient : aujourd'hui, avec la Nouvelle Lune, il finissait enfin le Veritaserum et il ne voulait certainement pas le remettre entre les mains d'une personne qui n'avait pas suffisamment de bon sens pour en faire un usage correct. L'utilisation de cette potion était extrêmement réglementée par le Ministère de la Magie, et la préparer à Poudlard pour la faire boire à un élève à son insu pouvait facilement mal tourner. Akaashi n'avait aucunement envie d'être impliqué dans un potentiel désastre, mais si Oikawa parvenait à apprendre la vérité sur toute cette histoire de loup-garou dans l'école, il aurait bien moins de préoccupations et serait sans doute plus détendu. Peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien ?

Akaashi l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Il s'était donc éclipsé dans les Serres pour terminer l'élixir. Personne ne le dérangeait, et le silence agréable d'un début de soirée accompagnait le bouillonnement de son chaudron. Au moins, il avait accompli sa part de l'arrangement : le liquide qui fumait doucement ne possédait ni couleur ni odeur, si bien qu'on eût dit de l'eau. En regardant le résultat final avec une pointe de satisfaction, il osa croire qu'il ne commettait pas une immense erreur en faisant confiance à Oikawa.

Il avait tout de même, par précaution, transvasé le breuvage dans la plus petite fiole qu'il possédait. Une seule goutte suffisait à dévoiler ses plus noirs secrets, mais il ne pouvait possiblement pas en donner si peu : il s'en tenait donc à un minimum.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte ; et même si la personne qui entrait dans la pièce faisait preuve d'une délicatesse inhabituelle pour faire le moins de bruit possible, Akaashi paniqua tout de même à l'entente de ce bruit. Il rangea prestement la petite fiole dans ses affaires, en la fourrant parmi les nouvelles et nombreuses lettres d'admirateur qui avaient repris toute leur éloquence flamboyante depuis quelques jours.

Tsukishima entra dans son champ de vision. Il en resta sceptique : ce cinquième année ne participait pas aux activités du Club ; à vrai dire, il l'avait seulement vu accompagner un Poufsouffle dont le nom lui échappait. Mais peu lui importait, quelle que soit la raison de sa venue, il devait rapidement se débarrasser de la potion avant que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il préparait un philtre illégal.

Il devait s'en aller sans élever de soupçons.

Akaashi choisit de garder son habituelle façade indifférente en saluant le nouveau venu, qui lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Oh, non, lança-t-il nonchalamment en observant la pièce avec attention, je passais juste jeter un œil, pour voir si je pouvais utiliser le Club si jamais j'en avais besoin pour mes BUSE…

Évidemment, le contraire l'aurait étonné : Tsukishima s'impliquait dans une activité lorsqu'il était certain d'en tirer des bénéfices, si la nécessité s'imposait. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Akaashi ; la présence du Serpentard dans le Club serait loin d'être insupportable.

— Oui, ça peut se faire, déclara finalement le Serdaigle en désigna l'affiche accrochée sur un des murs de la serre, il faut juste t'inscrire sur la liste là-bas.

— Merci Akaashi-san. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé... ?

Tsukishima regarda le contenu du chaudron à présent éteint, l'air interrogateur. Akaashi suivit les yeux du cinquième année, et il passa quelques secondes à contempler le liquide transparent avant de trouver une réponse adéquate :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens à peine de commencer. Je n'ai même pas encore mis d'ingrédients…

À ces mots, son interlocuteur observa les nombreux composants disposés sur la table, avant de passer à autre chose. Akaashi en fut soulagé : Tsukishima ne pouvait pas savoir quelle potion il avait préparée, la théorie du Veritaserum n'était apprise qu'en sixième année, il ne pouvait se douter de rien. Normalement. Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait plus vraiment intéressé, alors il avait juste à attendre qu'il parte avant de jeter le reste de la potion.

— Je peux voir ce qu'il y a comme ingrédients ?

Akaashi acquiesça silencieusement à la question de Tsukishima et il le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire. Il examina avec attention les différents bocaux étiquetés, en ouvrit quelques-uns pour étudier leur contenu, leur couleur : infusion d'armoise, crocs de serpent en poudre, menthe, venin de Doxy… Le Serdaigle ne savait pas s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, mais l'armoire de la pièce ne contenait rien d'exceptionnel.

Le Serpentard s'attarda sur les diverses plantes avant de finalement se lever.

— Dommage, il manque les ingrédients pour la potion que je voudrais préparer...

— Le Professeur Yachi peut les faire venir au Club. Si tu veux, je peux lui demander, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

— Non, ne te fatigue pas pour ça, j'irai la voir moi-même. Bonne soirée !

Il s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il fut entré, si bien qu'Akaashi douta l'espace d'un instant de sa venue. Il fallait croire que les examens pouvaient rendre tout le monde nerveux…

En tout cas, le Serdaigle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de la brièveté de cette venue, et il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour s'occuper de l'élixir illégal que contenait son chaudron. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

Il jeta le reste et espéra qu'Oikawa se montrerait aussi raisonnable qu'efficace.

* * *

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller lui parler depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie ; lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite après son réveil, le Serdaigle avait été accueilli par des sourires rayonnants et des paroles rassurantes. S'il voulait un jour parvenir à le déchiffrer, il devrait faire plus attention : Oikawa, contrairement à l'apparence qu'il laissait percevoir, n'allait pas bien du tout.

Inutile de dire qu'à présent, se retrouver seul avec lui était devenu quasiment impossible. Des élèves de sa Maison l'entouraient constamment, et ce à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Sûrement une requête de la Directrice de Serpentard…

Comment était-il censé lui donner discrètement une potion illégale dans ces conditions ?

Demander de lui parler seul à seul élèverait certainement les soupçons, et lui remettre à la vue de tous était une très mauvaise idée, sauf s'il voulait se faire dénoncer et avoir de très gros problèmes…

Il attendit alors qu'une occasion se présente. N'importe laquelle, elle devait simplement se produire aujourd'hui. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas garder cette fiole une seconde de plus : il avait préparé le Veritaserum, maintenant cela devenait le problème d'Oikawa. Un de plus, certes, mais Akaashi avait fait selon ses désirs.

Il décida donc d'agir, même s'il n'avait jamais véritablement la possibilité de s'entretenir avec le Serpentard. Il ne voulait plus patienter ; être en possession d'un philtre illégal le rendait bien plus nerveux qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Il trouva Oikawa dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, certainement à attendre que le repas du soir débute. Seuls Hanamaki et Matsukawa étaient assis à côté de lui, à lui tenir compagnie. Mieux encore, Iwaizumi n'était pas présent dans la pièce. L'occasion était parfaite : peu de témoins et l'absence de l'unique personne qui connaissait Oikawa par cœur et qui pourrait détecter un comportement étrange.

Il s'avança donc jusqu'à la Table des Serpentards avec nonchalance ; après tout, celles de leurs deux Maisons étaient placées côte à côte, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'invitait à celle des Gryffondors. Il arriva devant Oikawa silencieusement, le poing refermé sur la petite fiole de Veritaserum : il devait trouver une manière subtile de la lui donner sans que leur machination se remarque. Lorsqu'Akaashi porta un regard plus attentif sur le septième année qui se tenait maintenant juste devant lui, il comprit que celui-ci s'était laissé briser par le poids de toutes ces semaines. L'air défait, ses yeux fixaient la table vide en silence et son visage incroyablement pâle gardait la mâchoire serrée. Ses mains étaient jointes au niveau de son menton, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Les regards inquiets que lui lançaient de temps à autre Hanamaki et Matsukawa confirmaient ses observations.

Oikawa sembla ressentir la présence du Serdaigle debout à côté de lui, puisqu'il tourna légèrement la tête pour s'enquérir du nouvel arrivant. L'expression de son visage se transforma l'espace d'une seconde, puis en peinant à cacher sa déception, il esquissa un faible sourire.

— Salut, Kei-chan.

Akaashi devait simplement trouver un prétexte, quelques secondes tout au plus pour lui transmettre la fiole. Sans réfléchir aux autres options qu'il possédait peut-être, il mit en place sa stratégie avant que le silence ne s'étire trop.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il prit délicatement une de ses mains unies. Puis, celle qui détenait la potion se joignit contre la paume brûlante d'Oikawa, qui se laissa faire, surpris. Il noua ses deux mains contre celle du Serpentard, un air tendre au visage alors qu'il y glissait discrètement la fiole.

— Je suis désolé pour ton genou, j'espère que ça va aller, Oikawa-san.

Ce dernier comprit finalement les agissements étranges d'Akaashi, et referma son emprise sur le petit contenant. Il continua même leur scène en enveloppant sa main libre autour de celles d'Akaashi avant de les presser avec délicatesse, en guise de remerciement silencieux.

— Fais attention à toi, ajouta-t-il.

Sans le quitter des yeux, le Serpentard se défit doucement de l'étreinte et glissa la fiole dans sa poche avec une furtivité remarquable.

À en croire les regards en coin et les mines étonnées des autres élèves présents, Akaashi n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait souhaité. Cette démonstration d'affection devait certainement surprendre, mais qu'importe, son objectif était atteint. Il répondit au sourire fatigué d'Oikawa avant de quitter la Grande Salle, pleinement conscient des regards qui le suivaient.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il ne possédait plus aucune responsabilité sur cette histoire de Veritaserum, même s'il ne manquerait pas de demander au Serpentard le résultat de son enquête. La curiosité d'Akaashi bouillonnait, et avec la Potion Tue-Loup, il restait impliqué, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après réflexion, cette délégation des tâches se comprenait : le Professeur Yachi cherchait à peut-être éviter les problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie si elle était surveillée, ou bien elle ne parvenait peut-être pas à la confectionner elle-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela le mettait en danger. La potion ne représentait pas une menace en soi : elle permettait simplement de garder le contrôle lors d'une transformation en loup-garou, mais les risques restaient présents.

Si la créature n'était pas référencée, l'information ne devait absolument pas tomber entre les mains du gouvernement. En ce qui concernait le Veritaserum, c'était la potion elle-même qui représentait un danger, et son utilisation variait en fonction du contexte.

Le Serdaigle espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir obscurci le mystère qui planait au-dessus de Poudlard.

Il décida de flâner dans le Château, pour passer le temps avant le dîner : il n'allait certainement pas rester à sa Table après avoir agi comme ça avec Oikawa, ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Le dernier cours de la journée était sur le point de prendre fin, il pouvait bien se détendre un peu.

Mais il s'agissait aussi d'une occasion en or : si Oikawa s'était retrouvé relativement seul, cela voulait dire qu'Iwaizumi se trouvait autre part dans le Château. Peut-être le Serdaigle pourrait-il lui parler de l'état de son meilleur ami, qui semblait se dégrader au fil des jours, et lui suggérer d'avoir une discussion ?

Oikawa s'occupait bien de ses affaires, il n'allait pas se priver pour faire de même : cela pourrait peut-être arranger cette histoire sans avoir recours au Veritaserum ? Son propre optimisme naïf l'émut quelques instants. Akaashi n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Iwaizumi, mais quelques conseils ne pouvaient faire de mal à personne. Il choisit alors d'aller le chercher, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de Poudlard, au club de Duel de Serpentard. S'il ne se trouvait pas avec Oikawa, il devait forcément être là-bas. C'était la seule explication possible, ou bien leur relation s'était considérablement dégradée.

À peine avait-il passé la lourde porte pour atteindre la cour pavée près du Viaduc que le froid lui mordit instantanément le visage. Il sentit ses mains se glacer, quand bien même il les massait nerveusement. Les torches s'allumaient déjà, offrant une atmosphère grandiose au Château qui s'assombrissait avec le coucher du soleil.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé : il trouva Iwaizumi au centre de la Cour, à parler avec Tsukishima à côté d'un Kyoutani visiblement très agacé. Peut-être le cinquième année les avait-il dérangés en plein duel ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant… Attendre la fin de leur conversation semblait la meilleure option. Cela ne le concernait pas après tout. Peut-être discutaient-ils de Quidditch ?

Akaashi patienta dans le froid et souffla sur ses mains qu'il frottait énergiquement pour éviter qu'elles s'engourdissent, bien qu'elles soient déjà glacées. Après quelques minutes, il remarqua le regard noir que Kyoutani asséna à Tsukishima alors qu'il se décidait enfin à partir. Le Serdaigle choisit malgré tout de s'avancer vers eux, parfaitement conscient que l'ire du Gryffondor se retournerait contre lui. Il garda sa contenance, et se prépara à interrompre une nouvelle fois le duo.

— Iwaizumi-san, désolé de te déranger, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

— C'est encore une connerie de Préfet ? maugréa Kyoutani.

Le Serdaigle resta silencieux, déstabilisé par cette réaction brusque, mais Iwaizumi répondit avec plus de diplomatie, lui évitant ainsi de faire attention à cette remarque acerbe.

— Désolé… euh…

— Akaashi, informa celui-ci.

— C'est vrai... désolé Akaashi, mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion de finir notre duel donc…

— Ce sera rapide, assura-t-il, c'est à propos d'Oikawa-san.

Dès l'instant où il aperçut le changement d'expression d'Iwaizumi, le Serdaigle sut pertinemment qu'il possédait son entière attention. C'était même amusant de voir que malgré son comportement, il semblait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son meilleur ami.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Kyoutani qui soupira bruyamment, puisqu'il avait certainement compris que leur duel n'était plus une priorité. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna, clairement agacé, pour les laisser discuter seuls sans qu'Iwaizumi eût le temps d'exprimer autre chose que ce qui se lisait déjà sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Si le Serpentard essayait de paraître nonchalant, c'était un parfait échec : il était bien plus facile à déchiffrer qu'Oikawa. Que c'était mignon. Tout cela rappela à Akaashi qu'amener subtilement cette conversation ne serait pas simple, mais il se devait d'essayer. Il rassembla son courage, et surtout sa volonté pour s'apprêter à parler longuement :

— Je sais qu'Oikawa-san ne va pas bien en ce moment. Entre le match, sa blessure et l'incident avec Ushijima-san...

Il nota l'assombrissement du visage d'Iwaizumi avant de continuer son discours :

— … et… même si ce n'est pas forcément facile avec tout ça, je pense que vous devriez parler. Avoir une conversation honnête. Ça améliorerait certainement la situation… pour vous deux.

Le Serdaigle fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper qu'Iwaizumi devrait simplement dévoiler ou nier son identité de loup-garou, comme ça Oikawa ne serait plus obsédé par cette pensée ; mais il tenta tout de même de transmettre cette idée du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Je ne te connais pas vraiment, Iwaizumi-san, mais je sais que tu es très important pour Oikawa-san. Et sache qu'il est tout aussi angoissé par vos problèmes de communication que toi face au fait qu'il est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place de dire ça, rajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur, mais vous devriez régler ça… avoir confiance…

— C'est Oikawa qui t'en a parlé ?

Akaashi acquiesça avec précaution à cette simple demande en relevant la tristesse qui voila les yeux d'Iwaizumi l'espace d'un instant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience que son comportement affectait Oikawa ? Ou bien si, mais pas à ce point ? Le faire culpabiliser n'était absolument pas son objectif… déjà qu'il n'était même pas concerné…

— C'est juste un conseil, tu n'es-

— Non non, je comprends. Ça fait quelques jours que j'essaie de lui parler, mais il ne me laisse jamais l'occasion. Je voulais attendre qu'il se calme un peu, mais il est difficile en ce moment.

— Peut-être que tu devrais l'aider à se calmer, fit remarquer Akaashi.

Iwaizumi soupira :

— C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais. Mais…

Le Serpentard resta silencieux, incapable de finir la fin de sa phrase. Il laissa le vent froid de novembre emporter ses paroles, et Akaashi comprit qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller.

— Je vous laisse à votre duel. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur qu'il reçut et il se précipita à l'intérieur du Hall, espérant ne pas avoir détérioré la situation. C'était peu probable, Iwaizumi semblait responsable et digne de confiance… pas étonnant qu'il soit indispensable à Oikawa.

La fin du dernier cours retentit enfin dans tout le Château, et déjà le bruit des élèves qui rejoignaient la Grande Salle se faisait entendre. Akaashi pour sa part était ravi de pouvoir manger, et il essaya de ne pas penser à sa future ronde nocturne qui l'attendait quand il suivit les sorciers affamés qui gagnaient leurs Tables respectives.

Enfin, leurs Tables respectives étaient un terme bien relatif.

Malgré toute l'agitation ambiante, il put apercevoir Kuroo et Bokuto, assis chez les Serdaigles comme s'ils avaient toujours appartenu à cette Maison. Alors qu'il s'approchait de cette source de nuisance sonore, il pouvait clairement distinguer l'agacement des élèves à proximité, ainsi que le regard alarmé que Kenma lançait dans sa direction. C'était probablement un appel à l'aide.

— Vous n'avez pas une autre Table à traumatiser ?

Il demanda à Kuroo de se décaler d'un geste de main avant de prendre place dans cette discussion qui semblait chaotique.

— On parlait de Quidditch ! répondit vivement Bokuto à la question qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais posée.

— Vous étiez plutôt en train de crier…

— Mais on n'a pas pu s'entraîner de la semaine encore !

— On est mardi, fit remarquer froidement Kenma.

— Je sais… mais des fois on ne peut pas s'entraîner au complet… genre, des gens viennent pas ou ratent les séances… j'ai pas envie que ça soit le cas cette semaine !

La fierté de Kuroo, toujours blessé par la défaite de Serpentard, se fit entendre dans cet échange :

— Oh pauvre chéri, la meilleure équipe de Poudlard ne peut pas s'entraîner tous les jours…

Il lança un regard accusateur à l'encontre d'Akaashi. Il faisait certainement référence à la célébration de la victoire des Gryffondors. Quelle rancune…

— Tais-toi, répondit alors Bokuto, c'est juste que dans moins d'un mois on a un match contre Poufsouffle, et il faut qu'on soit prêt !

— Tu vas me faire pleurer...

— Ouais ben si nos Batteurs et nos Poursuiveurs sont synchros comme les vôtres c'est sûr que-

Le Serdaigle lança un regard rapide en direction de la table des Serpentards pour s'assurer qu'Oikawa n'avait pas relevé cette attaque envers son équipe. Mais il restait immobile et silencieux, peut-être était-il trop concentré sur autre chose pour l'avoir entendu.

— J'ai vu un de vos Batteurs, le coupa alors Akaashi pour changer le sujet, Kyoutani. Il s'entraînait au duel avec Iwaizumi-san.

— Ouais, il a l'air plus intéressé par le Club de Duel des Serpentards que par sa propre équipe…

— Mais c'est pas grave ça, commenta sournoisement Kuroo, t'auras qu'à refaire ta technique de fou et voilà, tu gagnes le match !

Bokuto se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas relevé le sarcasme, comme c'était adorable. Akaashi se devait d'intervenir :

— S'il foire tout le reste, « sa technique de fou » ne sert à rien…

Le regard outré du Gryffondor et l'approbation silencieuse de Kenma le firent presque sourire.

— Akaashi, t'es trop méchant !

— Bon, lança Kuroo en se raclant la gorge, si on parlait d'autre chose, qui énervera moins tout le monde ?

Il vit Kenma soupirer de soulagement, mais changer de sujet n'allait pas forcément restaurer le silence. Malheureusement.

— Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, Akaashi ?

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le Serpentard, et considéra la question un moment. S'il rentrait chez lui, il aurait l'avantage d'être seul ; il n'espérait pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de ses parents, bien trop occupés par les affaires du Ministère de la Magie pour penser à autre chose. Mais beaucoup d'élèves choisissaient de partir de Poudlard pendant ces vacances, le silence serait donc envisageable quoi qu'il arrive. Il aurait toujours la Bibliothèque à sa disposition, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et si on lui demandait de refaire la potion Tue-Loup…

Le loup-garou resterait-il à Poudlard, lui aussi ?

— Oui, je reste, annonça-t-il finalement.

Bokuto et Kuroo échangèrent un regard. Peut-être avaient-ils voulu se montrer discrets, mais Akaashi l'avait remarqué. Il se méfiait soudainement, surtout du silence qui suivit.

Un complot de la part de ces deux-là ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

* * *

Petite précision : dans les Sabliers des Maisons s'écoulent des pierres précieuses, des émeraudes (Serpentard), des diamants (Poufsouffle), des rubis (Gryffondor) et des saphirs (Serdaigle). Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez déjà, mais je l'ai appris que super tard donc je préfère le spécifier ^^

Et sinon regardez ce magnifique fanart de Junei sur Twitter, cette aquarelle est superbe... et les détails omg ! Je ne suis qu'amour ❤ merci encore ! /juneijii/status/820382739534938112?s09

Au fait je ne sais pas si vous avez vu sur mon profil, mais comme j'ai fini de tout planifier, je peux vous dire que la fic comptera 36 chapitres, nous sommes donc à la moitié !

La semaine prochaine on retrouve Oikawa, dans le chapitre que j'ai envie d'écrire depuis le début de cette fanfiction :D J'ai hâte !


	19. Piédestal brisé

Nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais il est en avance (je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser de poster en avance ^^) mais j'avais tellement hâte de l'écrire que je l'ai fini plus rapidement, alors autant le partager directement !

On retrouve enfin Oikawa, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant 76 fois la chanson "Hardest of Hearts" de Florence and the Machine, soyez prévenu(e)s !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Piédestal brisé**

 _ **où c'est la Journée Internationale des câlins**_

* * *

 _Samedi 26 Novembre_

* * *

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Les sons se mêlaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les distinguer correctement, sans qu'il puisse faire attention à autre chose que les battements de son cœur. Tout le monde l'observait, en proie à la même horreur que si le sort avait franchi ses lèvres. Il restait là, figé, glacé, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'air inquiet et furieux d'Iwaizumi. Tout se confondait ; Oikawa gardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas à la seconde où il détournerait le regard ; il avait besoin de soutien contre les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui, contre la réalité qui le rattrapait si violemment qu'elle lui en laissait le souffle coupé.

Son meilleur ami avait essayé de le tirer de sa stupeur après l'avoir désarmé, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ses paroles n'atteignaient pas Oikawa. Il n'écoutait pas. La gorge du Serpentard restait serrée autour de la formule qu'il avait commencée, si bien qu'il n'osait plus prononcer le moindre mot. S'il ouvrait la bouche, le sort pourrait encore s'en échapper. Alors il ne répondait plus.

Peut-être quelqu'un lui avait-il crié dessus, peut-être était-ce Iwaizumi, peut-être était-ce ses propres pensées ? Peut-être les deux. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

De toute façon, Iwaizumi n'eut pas le temps de faire parler Oikawa : quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur Yachi entra précipitamment dans la Grande Salle. Des élèves l'avaient certainement alertée. Le Serpentard n'en avait que faire ; et il ne répondit pas plus à sa Directrice de Maison qu'à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Il se contenta de la suivre dans le bureau du Directeur, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il resta debout, à écouter leurs réprimandes sans un mot, et hocha vaguement la tête quand le Professeur Ukai lui expliquait la gravité de ses actes. Il ne cilla pas lorsque fut retirée à Serpentard la totalité de ses points, lorsqu'il fut banni à vie du club de Duel, lorsque des heures de colle lui furent attribuées ; son cœur se serra toutefois quand le Professeur Yachi lui annonça sa suspension de deux semaines de Quidditch.

Depuis cet incident, aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Aucune émotion ne se dessinait sur les traits de son visage. Oikawa ne réagissait pas, il était éteint.

Il devait aussi faire face au regard des autres : et les Serpentards ne toléraient pas cette déchéance. Beaucoup en voulaient à Oikawa de les avoir handicapés pour la Coupe des Maisons ; d'autres commençaient à le craindre à cause du Sortilège Impardonnable qu'il avait failli lancer ; une petite minorité soutenait ses actes. Quoi qu'il en soit, si les chuchotements inquiets et les regards indiscrets continuaient de le suivre lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs, personne n'osait aborder le sujet en sa présence.

Sugawara avait voulu qu'il lui fasse part de ses tourments, en tant que Préfet en Chef et confident notoire d'un grand nombre d'élèves. Iwaizumi avait réessayé de lui parler plusieurs fois aussi, mais Oikawa ne pouvait leur donner aucune réponse. Après tout, que pouvait-il répondre ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était apprêté à lancer ce sort, mais il était certain qu'il l'aurait amèrement regretté. Une accumulation de problèmes, des pensées nébuleuses, sa défaite… ou tout simplement l'influence négative d'Ushijima sur lui ?

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas essayé de lui parler à nouveau depuis leur duel… à croire que seul un sort interdit parvenait à faire passer le message.

Son absence de paroles, de réponses et d'écoute lui permettait au moins de réfléchir à ses actes, comme le Professeur Yachi lui avait maintes fois répété, plus sévère que jamais. À vrai dire, le souvenir de cet incident le suivait jusque dans son sommeil, où la culpabilité étouffante le maintenait éveillé des nuits entières.

Quel genre de Capitaine pénalisait son équipe à ce point ? Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose cette suspension, s'il n'était pas capable de les amener à la victoire ni de leur en donner les chances nécessaires. Ils devaient tous le détester.

Malgré ses certitudes, Oikawa restait toujours accompagné : cela ne l'étonnerait guère d'apprendre que le corps enseignant ait spécifié de ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Et même sans cette précaution, il doutait fortement qu'Iwaizumi le laisse tranquille… c'était déjà incroyable qu'il ne le confronte pas plus, mais cela arriverait tôt ou tard.

Et malgré cette surveillance et son état déplorable, Akaashi était parvenu à lui donner le Veritaserum… Que devait-il en faire ? Il n'avait pas le cœur à s'occuper des affaires d'Iwaizumi en ce moment, et cela ajoutait à sa détresse : c'était à Oikawa de le soutenir quand il allait mal ; et être un loup-garou était bien plus grave que les tourments de son esprit…

Il avait simplement rangé la potion, et il la garderait pour plus tard, lorsque ses pensées frénétiques lui accorderaient du répit et qu'il pourrait être un ami digne de ce nom. Pour l'instant, il voulait de l'espace, sans avoir à parler.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

* * *

 _Mercredi 30 Novembre_

* * *

Sa première retenue, quatre jours après l'incident, allait déjà débuter. Il savait que plusieurs élèves pensaient que sa punition était minime par rapport à ses actes, que le Professeur Yachi avait été trop gentille étant donné les circonstances… mais c'était faux. Il connaissait sa Directrice de Maison.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire.

Ses heures de retenue avaient toutes lieu pendant les entraînements, l'empêchant ainsi de soutenir son équipe. Et sa punition consistait à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées sans l'aide de la magie : cela n'avait l'air de rien, mais l'ironie en était presque blessante.

Le Professeur Yachi était décidément bien cruelle : Oikawa devait se résoudre à faire briller les exploits des autres, un rappel constant qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place parmi eux.

Cruelle, vraiment.

Après le premier cours de l'après-midi, pendant que le reste de son équipe partait au Terrain pour s'entraîner sans lui, il allait rejoindre le Professeur Yachi. Ses pas le guidèrent dans la Grande Salle, puis dans la petite pièce tout au fond, à côté de la table du corps enseignant. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard aux Sabliers : le sien était vide, quel intérêt ?

Là-bas, dans cette salle entourée de fenêtres quadrillées qui baignaient les différentes récompenses d'une lumière resplendissante, le Professeur Yachi l'attendait. Elle tenait dans ses bras du matériel de nettoyage Moldu, qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais dû utiliser de sa vie à en juger par le dédain qui se lisait sur son visage. Au moins, Oikawa savait s'en servir.

Alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches pour la rejoindre sous les voûtes de pierre, elle lui adressa des mots qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur :

— Oikawa, j'espère que tu as compris pourquoi tu es puni.

Les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit s'en chargeaient très bien toutes seules. Il hocha la tête.

— Réponds-moi, reprit-elle finalement, et regarde-moi aussi.

Il s'exécuta ; cela devait être une des premières personnes à qui il avait fait ce privilège depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Iwaizumi après le duel. Il n'y trouvait aucun réconfort, il se sentait toujours perdu, sans point d'appui.

— Oui, je comprends, fit-il d'une voix brisée.

— Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point ce que tu as failli faire est grave. Tu aurais été envoyé tout droit à Azkaban, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, à moins que tu t'en moques ?

— Non, Professeur.

— Alors comporte-toi en conséquence ! Je me fiche de tes différends avec certains élèves, ou de savoir si tu es triste d'avoir perdu, grandis un peu, Oikawa ! Il y a plus important dans la vie que la victoire, et j'espère que ces deux semaines vont te faire réfléchir à la question. Ne refais plus jamais ça, et tiens-toi à carreau jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Là, on pourra s'entendre. Suis-je claire ?

— Oui, Professeur.

Elle considéra un instant le visage apathique de son élève avant de lui présenter le matériel.

— Je te laisse seul, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Reste tranquille et contente-toi de nettoyer. Je reviendrais voir le résultat tout à l'heure et tu pourras t'en aller. Ne va pas empirer ton cas.

Oikawa porta toute son attention sur le seau contenant les produits d'entretien alors qu'il entendait le Professeur partir. Il examina finalement les alentours, chiffon en main, à la recherche d'un endroit où commencer : la pièce était emplie de diverses coupes d'or et d'argent, d'insignes et de médailles dans des vitrines ou à même le sol. Certaines affichaient fièrement des petites plaques où était gravé le nom d'illustres élèves… elles avaient bien besoin d'être dépoussiérées.

Tellement d'objets jonchaient la salle que le Serpentard craignait de tout faire tomber, ou de ranger n'importe comment. Ne pas utiliser la magie était frustrant, et rallongeait considérablement la durée de la punition.

Cette corvée lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir, d'être seul avec son tourment. Même s'il se sentait isolé depuis quelques jours, il demeurait toujours entouré. Ici, aucune échappatoire aux pensées lancinantes qui l'écœuraient.

Le Professeur Yachi était vraiment cruelle.

Il s'attela donc à nettoyer, en essayant de redonner de l'éclat aux plus anciennes Coupes de Quidditch de l'école. Autant jouer la carte de l'ironie jusqu'au bout et commencer par celles-ci, comme ça c'en était fini.

Tiens, Serpentard avait remporté ce trophée. Leur Capitaine devait être compétent. Avait-il valeureusement vaincu Gryffondor après une lutte acharnée, ou bien aucune équipe ne rivalisait-elle avec la sienne ? Dans tous les cas, il avait fait honneur à leur Maison. Tout l'inverse de lui.

Cette retenue commençait très mal.

Oikawa reposa le trophée à sa place une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la lueur radieuse qui se reflétait sur le métal précieux. Voici donc sa contribution : faire briller les autres à défaut de lui-même. Au moins avait-il l'occasion d'être témoin de la gloire passée de Serpentard : il n'osait imaginer le nombre de coupes décernées à Gryffondor qu'il devait faire briller.

Cette seule perspective l'attristait.

Il dépoussiérait à présent les insignes de « Meilleur Attrapeur » qui dataient d'une vingtaine d'années lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

— Oikawa.

C'était la voix d'Iwaizumi. Parfait, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir ou d'éviter cette conversation : il était piégé.

Oikawa s'arrêta une seconde alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, avant de reprendre des mouvements plus mécaniques, les doigts crispés sur le chiffon. Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard quand il lança d'une voix difficilement chantante :

— Tu devrais être à l'entraînement Iwa-chan, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner des matchs.

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Oikawa reprit son travail, espérant que cela mette un terme à la conversation. Iwaizumi ne partit pas de la pièce.

— Je veux parler.

Oikawa ne put empêcher un rire amer de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il voulait parler, après des semaines de silence, de réponses évasives et de mensonges. Évidemment.

— Iwa-chan veut parler ? C'est une première !

— C'est la première fois que tu me réponds depuis des jours…

C'était parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, maintenant qu'il était seul avec son meilleur ami. Il ne répliqua pas, et ne quitta pas non plus des yeux le nom des illustres joueurs de Poudlard alors qu'Iwaizumi se rapprochait.

— Je suis sérieux, Oikawa. Je comprends pour la défaite et ta blessure. Je sais que tu ne peux pas supporter Ushijima, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses n'importe quoi !

Que devait-il répondre ? Rien, il savait déjà tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois et certainement pas de la part de son meilleur ami. Il commençait à avoir mal au cœur, alors qu'il abandonnait les insignes pour un trophée particulièrement imposant.

— Tu ne peux pas balancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables comme ça ! C'est illégal et tu le sais très bien. Tu dois te calmer, relativiser. On a perdu un match : ça nous en fait deux autres à gagner. Tu ne peux pas continuer de te détruire à cause de ça, regarde-toi ! Ça fait combien de jours que tu ne dors plus ?

Bien plus que tu ne le crois Monsieur le loup-garou, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur qui lui comprimait toujours la poitrine. Ses mouvements sur le trophée gagnaient en acharnement.

— L'équipe est là pour te soutenir, continua Iwaizumi, autant que tu es là pour elle. On ne va pas t'abandonner à cause d'une défaite, c'était pas ta faute ! Oikawa…

Le Serpentard sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea brusquement pour partir à la recherche d'un ouvrage suffisamment important pour l'occuper durant cette conversation à laquelle il ne voulait plus prendre part. Il porta son choix sur une des vitrines où trônait un magnifique trophée d'or et de bronze.

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose au résultat. Si tu veux faire quelque chose d'utile, va t'entraîner au lieu de rester là à perdre ton temps...

Sa voix sonnait de manière incroyablement ferme, considérant le trouble qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ; il resserra son emprise sur le chiffon pour éviter à sa main de trembler.

— Non, je vais pas rester à rien faire alors que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu veux quoi, foutre en l'air ton avenir ? Parce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec tes sautes d'humeur !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait en finir ? Il devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, cette pression qui pesait sur son cœur ne présageait rien de bon. Il voulait partir tout simplement, partout sauf ici. Mais il se contenta de porter son attention sur la vitre, qui ne brillait toujours pas assez à son goût, alors qu'il répliquait à travers sa mâchoire serrée :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je sais que j'ai tout foiré, je fais que ça depuis le début de l'année. On pourra jamais gagner contre Gryffondor. Désolé d'être insupportable, ça passera. Maintenant si c'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire, finit-il d'une voix qui commençait à vaciller, tu peux me laisser tranquille.

— Eh, je m'inquiète pour toi, espèce d'abruti !

Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que tu ne me dis plus rien alors que tu as certainement besoin de soutien en ce moment, bien plus que moi. Mais tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, et je dois rester là à te regarder souffrir ?

Ce fut ce qu'il aurait probablement répondu à son meilleur ami s'il lui était possible d'ouvrir la bouche sans laisser échapper de sanglots. Finalement, ils se trouvaient dans la même situation… Mais Iwaizumi continuait de s'occuper des affaires d'Oikawa avec ces confrontations directes et persistantes. Lui n'avait pas non plus abandonné, mais il avait choisi d'autres méthodes.

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Il ne voulait plus en parler.

Même s'il sentait le regard d'Iwaizumi peser sur lui, le Serpentard garda ses yeux rivés sur le magnifique trophée qui ornait la vitrine, cherchant à contrôler le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, à force de nettoyer nerveusement la vitre, son reflet lui apparut dans le verre translucide, et il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer.

Il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable. Pathétique.

Oikawa ne supportait pas d'apercevoir une réflexion si terne, entourée de tant de distinctions et de récompenses qui ne lui appartenaient pas et ne lui appartiendraient jamais. Lui n'aurait jamais l'honneur d'être immortalisé ici, qu'importe ses efforts acharnés. Et son meilleur ami se trouvait là aussi, lui qui vivait certainement un enfer incomparable à sa situation risible.

Il était pathétique, son reflet ne faisait que miroiter la réalité et le cours de ses pensées.

Il en resta figé quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans ceux de cette réflexion pitoyable, avant que son cœur douloureux manque un de ses battements frénétiques pour se comprimer dans sa poitrine.

Une émotion violente submergea immédiatement Oikawa, dont la respiration saccadée ressemblait maintenant à des spasmes. Pris de vertige, il lâcha le chiffon qu'il agrippait pour porter les mains contre sa cage thoracique. Il suffoquait, son cœur lui semblait si lourd. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici.

— Oikawa !

Il entendit à peine cette exclamation ; il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait besoin d'air, que ses poumons ne voulaient pas recevoir malgré sa respiration forte et irrégulière. Rien n'y faisait : il étouffait. Il avait chaud. Bien trop chaud.

La peur le frappa aussi vite que la violence de cette crise : il désirait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. Elles chancelaient tellement qu'il s'effondra sur le sol dans sa tentative, et se retrouva adossé contre la vitrine.

Pathétique.

Il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui, mais la sensation qui le tiraillait l'empêchait de s'en préoccuper : il avait l'impression de mourir. Il tremblait.

— Tōru, eh, reste avec moi !

Ses yeux recherchèrent difficilement la provenance de la voix qui lui parvenait confusément. Iwaizumi se tenait devant lui, un genou à terre : l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et il pensait sans doute à un moyen de venir en aide à la détresse d'Oikawa.

Il essayait de l'écouter mais sa respiration incontrôlable, avide d'un air qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver, l'en empêchait.

— Je vais m'approcher, d'accord ? Regarde-moi.

Iwaizumi tendit la main vers lui avec précaution, s'assurant que son attention vacillante reste concentrée sur lui. Le Serpentard sentit sa cravate se dénouer, même si ce qui entravait ses inspirations demeurait.

— Tout va bien, respire doucement...

Oikawa tenta de se focaliser sur la voix rassurante qu'il entendait mieux à présent. Ses yeux ne voulurent plus quitter Iwaizumi : il apparaissait comme une présence salvatrice au milieu de cette situation infernale. Il essaya d'imiter la respiration stable que son meilleur ami lui offrait en exemple, cherchant désespérément un point d'ancrage.

— Tout va bien se passer, continua-t-il pour le rassurer, je suis là…

Iwaizumi répéta ces trois derniers mots jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa commence à se calmer : l'effroi se dissipa progressivement, et il tenta d'apaiser sa respiration tremblante avec plus d'assurance.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, et il ne saurait comment l'expliquer. Il était simplement soulagé de sentir cet atroce poids libérer peu à peu sa poitrine. Iwaizumi se déplaça pour s'installer à côté de lui contre la vitrine.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un d'eux décide de bouger, et Oikawa doutait même d'en être capable. Le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'il contrôlait sa respiration libérée de la pression qui l'avait comprimé quelques instants auparavant. Il portait son entière attention sur la présence réconfortante d'Iwaizumi à côté de lui.

— Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? murmura-t-il finalement après des minutes qui semblèrent infinies.

Oikawa eut tout juste la force d'acquiescer. Maintenant que l'impression de danger imminent était partie, il voulait se reposer. Son énergie, physique et morale, était épuisée, et il se sentait étrangement vulnérable.

— Écoute… essaie de plus y penser, ça va s'arranger d'accord ? Désolé… tout va bien…

Le Serpentard répondit à ses paroles confuses en soupirant, avant de nicher sa tête contre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi. Il était étonnamment apaisé, comme si la tornade d'émotions qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet n'avait rien laissé sur son passage. Maintenant, il recherchait presque instinctivement le confort rassurant qu'il trouvait auprès de son meilleur ami. Il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière soirée dans la Tour d'Astronomie, où rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur précieuse amitié. Ici, même si les étoiles étaient absentes, Iwaizumi parvenait à le réconforter comme personne ; il pouvait se laisser persuader, et le croire quand il disait que tout irait bien.

Oikawa le sentit poser doucement sa tête sur le côté, contre la sienne avant qu'il murmure dans un souffle si tendre que le Serpentard crut l'imaginer :

— Je serais toujours là...

Sa respiration était redevenue régulière et détendue, mais il espérait ne pas devoir subir cette crise de nouveau : il n'affectionnait vraiment pas cette impression de mourir.

— Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bien plus audible, sortant Oikawa de ses contemplations.

Iwaizumi se redressa après quelques secondes et lui tendit la main. Oikawa accepta son aide pour se faire hisser sur ses jambes qui lui semblaient bien faibles. Puis, sans qu'il eût le temps de se défaire, il fut entraîné dans les bras d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier l'enlaça longuement, comme pour l'empêcher de retomber dans un tel état. Peut-être avait-il également souffert de la distance inexorable qui s'était installée entre eux, ou cherchait-il à le réconforter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Oikawa n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour resserrer son étreinte, aussi désespérément que si sa vie en dépendait.

Iwaizumi lui avait cruellement manqué. Il n'osa toutefois pas lui dire, de peur que ses sentiments viennent gâcher leur moment ; non, il préférait profiter en silence. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel réconfort depuis des semaines.

Dès qu'il se dégagea, Oikawa se languissait déjà des bras qui l'avaient enlacé. Iwaizumi recula légèrement, lui offrit un sourire rassurant, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il lança finalement avec une nonchalance qui sonna parfaitement faux :

— Bon, tu vas jamais finir de nettoyer avec tout ce que tu dois faire…

— Tu proposes de m'aider ?

Sa voix retentissait de façon bien trop faible et cassée pour reproduire fidèlement son ton habituel, mais Iwaizumi choisit de ne pas le faire remarquer :

— Ouais, mais ne t'y crois pas trop… tu mettrais des heures tout seul de toute façon…

Un petit sourire étira difficilement les lèvres d'Oikawa. Il ne méritait pas son meilleur ami et son soutien sans faille. Il devait impérativement lui rendre la pareille et l'aider à son tour s'il voulait se montrer digne de ce dévouement.

* * *

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu, et vous pouvez remercier ma sœur qui a beaucoup insisté pour le câlin à la fin, qui n'était absolument pas prévu, puisque aujourd'hui c'est la Journée Internationale des câlins et que selon elle c'est un argument suffisamment pertinent. J'ai cédé.

Merci d'avoir lu, ce chapitre est vraiment très important à mes yeux car il amorce la deuxième partie de l'histoire et que je l'avais en tête depuis le début !

 **EDIT** : J'ai donné des noms aux chapitres parce que c'était un peu le bordel pour s'y retrouver comme ça faisait "Chapitre 2: Chapitre 1", et c'était assez moche donc voilà ^^

A la prochaine !


	20. Pré-au-Lard

Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Il est radicalement différent du précédent niveau registre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

(C'est super bizarre mais comme j'ai rêvé qu'on critiquait fortement mon dernier chapitre, maintenant j'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression de lui, bref x) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Pré-au-Lard**

 _ **où Akaashi a froid**_

* * *

 _Samedi 03 Décembre_

* * *

Le week-end d'Akaashi ne serait certainement pas de tout repos. Le corps enseignant avait annoncé la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard pendant ces deux jours, et les élèves seraient ainsi dispersés entre le Château et le village, ce qui générerait une atmosphère bien plus calme. Mais le Professeur Yachi l'avait de nouveau abordé pour la préparation de la potion, dont elle se gardait toujours de lui révéler la nature : qu'importe, le Serdaigle feignait de ne rien savoir. Il n'imaginerait jamais la confronter à ce propos ; cela ne ferait qu'envenimer cette situation déjà bien difficile, et s'il continuait de gagner des points pour sa Maison, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. En clair, la potion devait être préparée ce week-end.

Cependant, il avait également consenti à profiter de ces jours de repos et de les passer avec Bokuto pour « fêter son anniversaire », même il se fichait éperdument de cette date. Il était quand même hypocrite : il n'avait pas tenu ce discours lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition en cachant à peine son sourire, sous le regard choqué et déçu de Kenma. Et il n'avait certainement pas réagi ainsi parce qu'il se réjouissait pour son anniversaire… c'était autre chose.

Enfin, il ne devrait peut-être pas s'emballer trop rapidement : Kuroo serait là aussi.

Akaashi devait alors se débrouiller pour concilier toutes ces activités dans l'espace de ces deux jours : il avait pensé préparer la potion le samedi pour pouvoir passer le dimanche tranquillement à Pré-au-Lard. Cela lui semblait bien.

Il se dirigeait donc vers les Cachots, pour récupérer les ingrédients dans le Bureau du Professeur Yachi. Peut-être demanderait-il à rester dans la salle de classe, car la perspective de faire tout le chemin jusqu'aux Serres ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il aurait peut-être plus froid ainsi entouré des pierres humides des sous-sols, mais cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

Alors qu'il descendait enfin l'escalier en colimaçon, la rumeur d'une conversation parvint à ses oreilles en même temps qu'un claquement de porte retentit :

— Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Tsukki ?

Un léger silence s'étira avant que l'intéressé réponde, d'une voix si basse qu'Akaashi dut s'arrêter dans ses pas pour la percevoir :

— On va chercher autre chose, ça sert à rien d'insister…

— Peut-être que la réserve de potions n'est pas scellée par magie ! On pourrait… ?

Le Serdaigle se figea à l'entente de cette proposition. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ce morceau de discussion avait fortement attisé sa curiosité, et il resta caché dans l'ombre, sur les dernières marches, pour éviter que sa présence se remarque. Il voulait vraiment comprendre la conversation de ces deux préfets de cinquième année, et il espérait que la suite de leur échange dissiperait le malentendu qui commençait à se former dans son esprit. À les écouter ainsi, quelqu'un de mal avisé pourrait croire qu'ils envisageaient d'entrer par effraction dans la Réserve du Professeur Yachi… Il devait sûrement se méprendre.

— Tais-toi Yamaguchi, reprit immédiatement Tsukishima d'un ton dangereusement bas, arrête de crier.

— Désolé Tsukki...

Akaashi osa descendre sur la toute dernière marche d'un pas feutré, pour se rapprocher des voix et écouter leur conversation avec plus d'aisance. Leurs chuchotements ne les rendaient que plus suspects.

— Laisse tomber, on a fait ce qu'on pouvait.

— Mais ton frère...

— Mon frère, reprit Tsukishima visiblement agacé, m'a demandé de voir si je trouvais quelque chose de louche. Je n'ai rien trouvé, fin de l'histoire.

L'interlocuteur du Serpentard, qu'Akaashi suspectait être le Poufsouffle toujours à ses côtés et pendu à ses lèvres, soupira.

— C'est peut-être une coïncidence ? proposa-t-il enfin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas étonnant que Poudlard reçoive certains ingrédients rares en grande quantité… on a un Professeur de Potions quand même ! C'est peut-être une coïncidence, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il y a un…

La voix de Yamaguchi s'étouffa dans un instant d'hésitation, avant de changer la tournure de sa phrase :

— … que ton frère a raison dans sa lettre.

— Ce n'est pas mon frère, répliqua finalement Tsukishima en soupirant, c'est le Ministère où il travaille. Mais tu as peut-être raison. Et puis on n'a pas que ça à faire de mener l'enquête… mais…

— Tsukki ?

— Je pense qu'il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange chez les Serpentards. Et je crois savoir qui en est à l'origine dans tous les cas, même si mon frère et le Ministère ont tort.

Akaashi ne pouvait que relever le ton particulièrement agacé du cinquième année.

— Ah bon, qui ça ?

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je dois d'abord vérifier un truc. Bon, ne restons pas là.

À ces mots, le Serdaigle remonta aussi discrètement que possible l'escalier en colimaçon dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire surprendre par les deux élèves. Il atteignit le hall qui menait au viaduc et il y demeura quelques instants, à reprendre son souffle. Il attendrait un peu pour récupérer les ingrédients.

Que venait-il juste d'entendre ? D'autres personnes savaient pour le loup-garou ? Ou pour la potion ? D'après les dires de Tsukishima, le Ministère de la Magie était au courant d'une activité suspecte à Poudlard. Le Professeur Yachi était-elle surveillée parce que l'importation des ingrédients rares pour la Potion Tue-Loup au sein de l'école s'était remarquée ?

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne prépare pas l'élixir elle-même.

Akaashi fit quelques pas dans le hall, à regarder distraitement les peintures mouvantes tandis que son esprit s'emplissait de conjectures.

Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ses parents parlaient souvent de la famille Tsukishima, membres respectables de la communauté des sorciers dans le Ministère… son frère travaillait peut-être dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. L'hypothèse se tenait.

Le Serdaigle espérait que Tsukishima ne deviendrait pas un problème à ajouter à cette situation : s'il se mêlait aux affaires d'Oikawa, le chaos qui s'ensuivrait empirerait les choses, et personne n'avait besoin de ça. De son côté, il tâcherait de rester discret lors de la confection de la potion et la récupération des ingrédients. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver impliqué plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais si le Ministère de la Magie commençait à se pencher sur la situation, ce n'était pas bon signe. Après tout, un loup-garou non déclaré était possiblement dangereux… même si cette communauté était la cible de discriminations, il semblait naturel de se soumettre au système et de se signaler pour le bien de la société. Ce genre de créatures représentait un risque non négligeable, et la présence de l'une d'entre elles à Poudlard pouvait occasionner de graves problèmes : la paranoïa d'Oikawa en était un bon exemple…

Lorsque Tsukishima parlait des Serpentards aux agissements suspects, faisait-il aussi référence à Iwaizumi ? Cela semblait logique.

Peu importe, la situation avait intérêt à se calmer. Akaashi ne savait vraiment plus trop quoi en penser, mais il n'aimait pas être impliqué dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Oikawa trouverait des réponses satisfaisantes à l'aide du Veritaserum, même si le prix de cette vérité serait certainement très élevé. Il devrait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que de nouvelles personnes viennent s'en mêler.

Akaashi attendit quelques minutes, perdu dans ses considérations, avant de redescendre dans les Cachots. La voie était libre désormais, mais il demanda tout de même au Professeur Yachi s'il pouvait concocter la potion dans la salle de classe juste à côté.

Il voulait prendre le moins de risques possible.

* * *

 _Dimanche 04 Décembre_

* * *

— Kenma ?

L'intéressé ne se fatigua pas à le regarder, trop occupé par son appareil électronique moldu pour porter son attention sur autre chose. Akaashi s'approcha du Serdaigle impassible et avachi sur le canapé pour s'assurer qu'il l'ait bien entendu.

— Kenma, répéta-t-il patiemment, tu saurais où est mon écharpe ?

Il s'était réveillé un peu tôt pour un dimanche, mais malgré cet effort considérable il était quand même onze heures passées, et il allait certainement être en retard. Surtout s'il ne trouvait pas ses affaires.

L'interpellé ralentit quelques secondes les mouvements maîtrisés de ses doigts sur les boutons de sa console. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette fois-ci, Akaashi se faisait juste parfaitement ignorer. Il se plaça calmement devant lui, et attendit que Kenma consente à lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas être envahissant, et se répéter ne servirait à rien.

— Non, je ne sais pas…

Tant de suspens pour si peu… cela ne devrait pas l'étonner pourtant.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être son écharpe, mais il ne tenait pas à partir sans... il neigeait toujours à Pré-au-Lard. Que ce soit une particularité météorologique ou l'œuvre de la magie, cela n'avait pas d'importance : il allait mourir de froid.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à une solution.

— Tu comptes venir à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

Le regard désabusé de Kenma, qui quitta enfin sa console des yeux, lui répondit comme s'il était particulièrement stupide. La question semblait idiote, mais Akaashi attendit, impassible, une réaction de la part de son ami.

— Non, fit-il finalement en soupirant. C'est toujours la même chose. Et depuis l'année dernière...

— Je les empêcherais d'aller chez Zonko cette fois-ci, si tu veux.

— Non, je ne viendrais pas.

— Je peux prendre ton écharpe alors ?

Kenma sonda longuement son collègue Serdaigle de ses yeux dorés, qui semblaient le déchiffrer avec leur intensité si particulière. Akaashi n'était jamais très à l'aise dans ces moments-là.

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son écran en murmurant aussitôt :

— Non.

Il fut interdit face à cette réponse catégorique, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel refus.

— Mais si tu restes à Poudlard…

— Il fera froid dans l'après-midi, j'en ai besoin.

Cela n'avait aucun sens : Akaashi serait prêt à parier qu'il resterait toute la journée dans la Salle Commune, blotti dans des couvertures près de la cheminée.

— … Tu…

— Arrête d'insister s'il te plaît, soupira-t-il comme si prononcer ses mots le peinait physiquement. Tu vas être en retard, tu devrais y aller.

Il considéra un instant le silence d'Akaashi, bouche bée face aux paroles de Kenma, avant de rajouter en marmonnant :

— Bon courage.

Il s'exécuta et sortit de la Salle Commune, toujours aussi médusé par cette réaction sans appel. Il savait que son ami n'aimait pas forcément prêter ses affaires, mais Akaashi était connu pour son sérieux, même si ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres personnes avec qui il passerait l'après-midi…

Il décida donc, par dépit, de partir braver le froid tout en considérant cet étrange comportement. Kenma avait tout de même raison sur un point : il allait certainement être en retard.

* * *

Mais curieusement, il semblait être en avance ; et il eut largement le temps d'admirer les vitrines de l'allée principale du village enneigé, en constatant l'allégresse des troisièmes années qui découvraient pour la première fois les sucreries d'Honeydukes et les farces et attrapes de Zonko. Cet engouement jovial annonçait déjà l'atmosphère des fêtes de fin d'année, une humeur qui contrastait fortement avec ces températures glaciales. Il gardait ses mains gantées dans les poches de son uniforme, et il attendait Bokuto avec impatience pour pouvoir se réchauffer dans l'enceinte des boutiques accueillantes.

Et dès qu'il rentrerait au Château, il chercherait avec plus d'attention cette maudite écharpe. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître sans raison. D'ailleurs, au vu du temps qu'il restait à attendre dans le froid, il aurait largement pu la trouver au lieu de suivre les conseils avisés de Kenma.

Bokuto et Kuroo ne connaissaient pas la ponctualité.

Il regardait avec intérêt la vitrine du magasin de plumes finement ouvragées lorsqu'il entendit l'arrivée bruyante d'une personne qui dévalait l'allée à toute vitesse. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu pour connaître son identité, et déjà Bokuto se trouvait à côté de lui, parfaitement essoufflé. Avait-il couru du Château jusqu'ici ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas.

— Bonjour Bokuto-san, fit-il après quelques instants où le Gryffondor reprenait péniblement son souffle.

— Salut Akaashi ! parvint-il à prononcer complètement hors d'haleine. Désolé… pour le retard… j'étais…

Le Serdaigle regardait Bokuto, à la fois amusé et dubitatif. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une de ses bizarreries, et il ne voulait même pas en savoir la raison cette fois-ci, mais il attendit quand même la suite de ce discours haché :

— … j'étais occupé… Je devais faire un truc pour Kuroo… il peut pas venir tout de suite d'ailleurs, il est… occupé.

Quelle éloquence. Akaashi essaya toutefois de ne pas laisser paraître son soulagement : honnêtement, il n'avait pas tellement envie de passer la journée en compagnie du Serpentard dans leur petite relation passive agressive. Il se demanda un instant si cette absence était planifiée ou non. De toute façon, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Mais Bokuto, malgré son essoufflement, paraissait tout de même étrangement nerveux.

— Tu sais, Bokuto-san, si tu as des choses à faire tu peux y aller, ne t'inquiète pas...

— Non ! Akaashi, c'est ton anniversaire !

Le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour l'informer que c'était demain mais il se fit interrompre sans avoir eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot :

— Oui, bon c'est pareil ! En plus, tu t'es levé tôt pour ça, alors non !

C'était amusant de voir que tout le monde s'était accordé sur les standards de son cycle de sommeil.

— D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Euh… je sais pas, fit-il en observant avec attention la grande rue enneigée, on pourrait marcher ?

Tiens donc. Cela changeait de l'année dernière où Kuroo et lui avaient été privés de sorties à Pré-au-Lard à cause d'un incident à Zonko… Akaashi en avait entendu parler, mais il ne connaissait pas exactement les détails de l'histoire. Il savait seulement que Kenma refusait d'aborder le sujet.

Au moins, Bokuto semblait avoir appris de ses erreurs et optait pour des activités plus calmes, mais le Serdaigle avait toujours été de nature mesquine :

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à Zonko ?

— Oh non, t'es au courant pour ça ?

Akaashi sourit devant la mine horrifiée du Gryffondor.

— Non mais c'était complètement la faute de Kuroo là, continua-t-il pour se justifier.

— Mais oui bien sûr, justement, tu ne veux pas lui acheter quelque chose parce qu'il ne peut pas venir ?

Il imaginait avec bien plus d'amusement qu'il ne le devrait une tasse mordeuse à offrir au Serpentard.

— Non, non, il me reste pas beaucoup d'argent de toute façon. Mais viens, on va geler de froid ici !

Voir Bokuto aussi silencieux sortait de l'ordinaire, mais c'était loin de le déranger. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, mais le Serdaigle ne le releva pas : il se contenta de lui emboîter le pas pour remonter l'allée couverte de neige, en ignorant le froid qui lui mordait violemment le cou. Il aimerait bien entrer dans une boutique pour se réchauffer un peu. Dans tous les cas, il chercha à entamer une conversation, parce que le silence commençait à peser légèrement, et il ne voulait pas que cela influe sur l'humeur de Bokuto :

— Vous avez pu vous entraîner cette semaine finalement ?

Le Gryffondor fut surpris par cette soudaine interpellation, qui le déconcentra visiblement du fil de ses pensées puisqu'il bafouilla sa réponse :

— Oh, oui… oui, ça va on a pu jouer normalement. Tu sais pas pourquoi des fois les gens ne viennent pas… ça m'énerve !

— Je comprends, ça doit être-

— Akaashi ! Tes lèvres sont bleues !

Cette remarque interrompit l'intéressé dans sa phrase, si bien qu'il s'arrêta pour observer curieusement celui qui venait de lui couper la parole.

— Tu as froid ?

— Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit le Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis d'écharpe ?

— J'ai perdu la mienne et Kenma ne vou-

Il fut de nouveau interrompu lorsque Bokuto ôtait sa propre écharpe rouge et or pour l'enrouler consciencieusement autour de son cou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors que sa peau se réchauffait déjà au contact de la laine.

— Je t'empêche de mourir gelé, tu devrais me remercier !

— Et toi alors ?

— Ça va, il fait pas si froid que ça !

Akaashi lui lança un regard circonspect.

— Bokuto-san, il neige…

— Et ?

— Et tu n'as pas froid ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, avant de poser une de ses mains sur la joue glacée d'Akaashi pour illustrer ses propos. Le contact le fit agréablement frissonner. Elle était brûlante, comment était-ce possible de dégager autant de chaleur par ce climat si froid ? Lui sentait ses doigts s'engourdir alors qu'ils étaient protégés de ses gants et de ses poches !

Ce n'était pas humain… Bokuto était une fournaise vivante.

Le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à le remercier pour ce geste, étant déjà revigoré par la douce chaleur de l'étoffe colorée et de sa paume, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le Gryffondor retira sa main qui s'attardait sur le visage du sixième année avant de déclarer :

— C'est mon devoir de septième année de veiller sur les plus jeunes ! Et tu devrais aussi porter un bonnet si tu as si froid, Akaashi !

Évidemment, son excès de confiance en soi revenait maintenant à la charge. Akaashi lui asséna un nouveau regard désabusé avant de trouver la meilleure façon de le faire redescendre sur terre. Et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de se trouver dans la catégorie « des plus jeunes ».

Il décida d'enlever les gants dans ses poches et de permettre à ses doigts nus de glacer au contact de l'air ambiant. Puis, dans un élan de mesquinerie suprême, il plaqua ses mains contre le cou maintenant dégagé du Gryffondor. Ça aurait le mérite de le calmer.

Alors que ses paumes se réchauffaient, Bokuto frissonna violemment et laissa échapper un cri de stupeur face à ce toucher inattendu. Akaashi en profitait pour voler la chaleur de sa peau ; après tout, autant utiliser sa résistance au froid à bon escient.

— Ah ! Tu es glacé !

— Alors, Bokuto-san ? demanda Akaashi en maintenant le contact avec plus d'insistance. Il fait toujours aussi chaud ?

— Arrête ça, c'est trop cruel !

Un léger rire confirma ces allégations, mais malgré ses plaintes, Bokuto continuait de le regarder avec amusement.

— Tu es un démon, Akaashi !

— Hm, un démon de glace peut-être…

Il lui offrit un sourire avant d'enlever finalement ses mains qui se refroidirent instantanément. Elles semblaient déjà manquer cette source de chaleur, mais il les remit nerveusement dans ses poches, et ils continuèrent de marcher.

Ils prirent leur temps pour flâner dans l'allée principale et les petites rues du village. Le cadre gardait toujours son atmosphère magique de fin d'année, et pouvoir se promener en dehors de l'école était extrêmement agréable. Surtout quand il n'avait plus à s'occuper du froid, étant suffisamment enveloppé dans l'écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors pour affronter l'air qui lui mordait le visage. Bokuto, fidèle à ses fières allégations, ne semblait pas affecté par la faible température.

Ils entrèrent tout de même dans quelques magasins, accueillis par une chaleur agréable et une foule d'élèves qui découvrait les produits ou fuyait simplement le vent glacial. Akaashi acheta quelques confiseries à Honeydukes pour pouvoir s'occuper pendant ses rondes de préfet, tandis qu'il regardait dubitativement Bokuto prendre des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait pour des sucreries qui pouvaient se révéler immondes malgré leur apparence, mais c'était souvent l'objet de défis entre les sorciers du Château.

Le Serdaigle aperçut aussi Oikawa sortir de la poste du village, Iwaizumi sur les talons. Malgré sa fatigue émotionnelle toujours visible, il semblait remis des récents événements : Akaashi était soulagé qu'Iwaizumi soit là pour l'épauler, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient eu une discussion. Tant mieux.

Ils discutèrent un peu aussi, de potions et de Quidditch principalement. Bokuto revenait souvent sur le Plongeon de Dionysos, qui l'avait beaucoup marqué apparemment, et il informait Akaashi de ses différentes astuces. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement, même s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir pour réaliser un tel tir lui-même. Mais le Gryffondor semblait très déterminé et particulièrement fier de ses prouesses, alors il ne l'interrompait pas dans ses conseils.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent finalement chez Zonko, où Bokuto tâcha de faire profil bas. Akaashi s'amusait de cette tentative maladroite, puisqu'il était difficile pour lui de ne pas s'exclamer bruyamment dès qu'il posait les yeux sur un nouvel objet improbable.

Il passait un très bon moment, et le Serdaigle se surprenait même à laisser son allégresse paraître bien plus qu'à son habitude. Mais cela semblait être un effet que la présence de Bokuto produisait sur lui, comme il l'avait déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises.

Peut-être…

Peut-être qu'Akaashi devrait commencer à se préoccuper de ses sentiments comme la personne responsable et mature qu'il était. Ce serait plus sage, et bien que les ignorer soit la voie de la facilité, il ne pouvait empêcher certaines questions de se présenter à son esprit.

Mais ses pensées préférèrent dériver jusqu'au sujet de l'admirateur, pour éviter de réfléchir à ces considérations plus actuelles.

Peut-être qu'il se trouvait lui aussi à Pré-au-Lard ? Peut-être était-il proche d'Akaashi en ce moment même ? Peut-être pouvait-il le voir ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait penser si c'était le cas, alors qu'il passait son dimanche avec Bokuto et qu'il portait une grosse écharpe rouge et or autour du cou.

Le Serdaigle observa quelques instants les alentours alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, pour examiner les personnes qui se promenaient dans la rue. Mais tout ce qu'il put constater dans cet excès soudain de paranoïa, c'était le Gryffondor qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux curieux.

— Tout va bien, Akaashi ?

— Oui, oui. C'est rien…

— T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas en parler ?

Non, c'était stupide. Le souvenir de malaise dans la Volière traversa un instant son esprit… Il avait déjà laissé son imagination prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et il n'aimait pas y repenser.

De toute façon, cette histoire n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui, même si Oikawa s'était promis de trouver l'identité de cet élève anonyme. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'en parler à Bokuto ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout, même s'il ignorait toujours la situation, les lettres continuaient d'affluer.

Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans l'écharpe de Bokuto, comme s'il avait honte d'aborder le sujet.

— Non, c'est stupide.

— Allez, on m'a toujours dit que je savais très bien écouter les problèmes des gens !

Akaashi soupira devant cette justification dénuée de toute logique.

— C'est juste que… comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un t'envoyait des lettres depuis le début de l'année ?

— Tu as un admirateur, Akaashi ?

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer à l'exclamation surprise de Bokuto, regrettant déjà d'avoir évoqué la situation.

— Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?

Ce fut probablement la mine intéressée du Gryffondor, véritablement à son écoute, qui décida Akaashi à répondre sans détour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec sérieux.

— Je ne sais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules, je suis flatté, j'imagine ? Les lettres sont mignonnes, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais je ne connais pas l'identité de la personne, et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir être trouvée. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, et ça ne m'avance pas trop… et puis…je...

Il ne put se résoudre à prononcer les derniers mots, puisqu'ils semblaient déjà bien trop confus dans son esprit. Comment formuler : « Je croyais que c'était toi l'admirateur mais je me suis trompé et j'en suis vraiment déçu » ? Comment expliquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il y songeait c'était le Gryffondor qui revenait inlassablement hanter ses pensées ?

Comment lui dire que peut-être, _peut-être_ aimait-il déjà quelqu'un ?

Après tout, c'était assez facile de le formuler, mais Akaashi ne s'y résolvait pas. Pas maintenant. Tout restait bien trop confus pour le moment, alors il laissa le silence finir sa phrase.

— D'accord, fit Bokuto en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. Je crois que je comprends !

Il ne pouvait avoir saisi toutes les pensées qui s'accumulaient dans l'esprit bouillonnant d'Akaashi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reprit un regard doux lorsqu'il continua :

— Allez, viens, allons aux _Trois Balais_ , faudrait pas que tu prennes froid non plus.

Le Serdaigle répondit à cette remarque en le bousculant légèrement sur le côté, et il le suivit jusqu'à l'enseigne du pub, trop perturbé par les émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer si facilement pour prononcer le moindre mot. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas faire face à ses sentiments.

L'auberge était prise d'assaut par de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, et localiser une table qui n'était pas encore accaparée par un groupe de sorciers joviaux ne se révélait pas si facile. Ils trouvèrent un endroit légèrement à l'écart, mais même avec cette maigre isolation il parvint à peine à discerner la voix de Bokuto qui s'était rapproché pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire.

— Une Bièraubeurre, tenta-t-il de prononcer par dessus les conversations ambiantes.

— D'accord, j'arrive, je vais commander au bar, ce sera plus rapide.

— Je peux payer, tu sais…

Mais le Gryffondor ne sembla pas entendre cette proposition puisqu'il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se frayer un chemin vers le bar jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision.

Akaashi avait juste à attendre, avec pour unique occupation les pensées nébuleuses qui embrouillaient son esprit. Génial.

Au moins pouvait-il réfléchir seul un instant. Il aimait bien rester avec Bokuto, et il appréciait certainement bien plus que nécessaire l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou. Il y trouvait quelque chose de rassurant, alors il pouvait bien ignorer les regards étranges que les autres élèves lançaient depuis quelques minutes dans sa direction. Un Serdaigle aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Et alors ?

Il devait vraiment commencer à faire face à ses sentiments. Cette délibération l'occupa pendant le long moment où Bokuto était absent. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée… ou peut-être que non. Ne plus les ignorer était une chose, mais agir en conséquence en était une autre. Pour l'instant il n'en trouvait pas le courage, même si le sourire du Gryffondor ne cessait de l'attendrir, même si le souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne s'attardait bien trop dans son esprit. Même s'il était déjà une cause perdue, qui remarquait l'importance de Bokuto à ses yeux. En tout cas, il espérait qu'Oikawa trouve rapidement l'admirateur pour mettre fin à cette histoire… il ne souhaitait pas devoir se préoccuper de tant de choses en même temps.

Les minutes s'accumulaient, et Akaashi attendait encore.  
Bokuto ne revenait toujours pas. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Y avait-il tant de monde ?

Le Serdaigle se leva de sa place pour jeter un œil au niveau du bar. Non, il n'était pas là. Parmi toute la foule rassemblée dans le pub, il ne put le distinguer. Où était-il ? Peut-être était-il parti ?

Il patienta vingt minutes de plus, sans revoir l'ombre du Gryffondor.

Bokuto était vraiment parti.

Akaashi ne savait pas comment interpréter cette information. Il lui laissa quelques instants de plus avant de se résoudre à se lever pour commander lui-même quelque chose.

Il mangea son repas seul à sa table et retourna à Poudlard, en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être été plus sage de continuer à tout ignorer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

((Bon on sait tous qui a pris l'écharpe d'Akaashi ^^ ))


	21. Vérité révélée ?

Hello, nouveau chapitre, un peu tardif (franchement je pensais pas qu'il sortirait à temps, le week-end a été chargé x—x )

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Lodae:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies relevé le fait que le Veritaserum coïncide réellement avec le cycle lunaire, j'avais fait des recherches dessus donc je suis contente que ce soit remarqué ^^ par contre je sais pas si j'y ai vraiment réfléchi ou si ça a collé naturellement dans l'histoire et que j'en ai profité (ce qui arrive 95% du temps avec cette fic' ) Merci encore ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Vérité révélée ?**

 _ **ou avec quel amusement Oikawa ruine la vie sentimentale de Bokuto**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 04 Décembre_

* * *

Se promener dans Pré-au-Lard permettait à Oikawa de rompre avec son quotidien, devenu trop oppressant à son goût. Ces sorties-là, curieusement, ne lui avaient pas été interdites par le Professeur Yachi, contrairement à de nombreuses autres activités. Elle avait sûrement préféré se concentrer sur les heures de retenue lors des entraînements de Quidditch, car elle savait que cela aurait plus d'impact sur lui. Et elle avait parfaitement raison : les escapades dans le village des sorciers l'intéressaient bien peu, même pas du tout ; et si Iwaizumi n'avait pas insisté pour le faire sortir du Château, il n'y serait certainement pas venu de lui-même. Mais son meilleur ami avait arboré un air si touchant qu'il n'avait pas pu lui refuser : c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait une activité depuis des semaines, la première fois qu'il faisait un pas vers lui pour tenter de revenir à la normale…

Il s'était donc empressé d'accepter l'invitation d'Iwaizumi, désireux de continuer sur la voie de la réconciliation. Si tous deux souffraient de cette distance insidieuse, ils devaient combiner leurs efforts : et Oikawa était bien décidé à agir.

Cette sortie serait une très bonne occasion pour utiliser le Veritaserum…

De cette manière, le Serpentard pourrait venir en aide à son meilleur ami, et leur relation de confiance totale referait surface tout naturellement. D'accord, cette méthode semblait radicale, et dangereuse de surcroît, mais il devait découvrir le secret d'Iwaizumi. Sinon il ne pourrait jamais être là pour lui comme il le devait.

Oikawa se retrouvait donc dans les rues du village enneigé en compagnie d'Iwaizumi seulement, Hanamaki et Matsukawa ayant refusé l'invitation avec des regards entendus et des sourires en coin. Au moins pouvait-il profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami dans des circonstances moins dramatiques, même si l'atmosphère restait ternie par ce souvenir. Depuis son effondrement dans la Salle des Trophées, quelque chose avait changé. Aucun d'eux n'abordait le sujet, car cela semblait toujours aussi irréel : jamais Oikawa n'avait subi une crise telle que celle-ci. Il avait eu l'impression de mourir. Qu'il s'agisse de son anxiété, ou de l'accumulation de tous les soucis qui l'accablaient, il ne saurait le dire ; mais le Serpentard voyait bien que si cette situation l'avait effrayé, elle avait également terrifié Iwaizumi. Celui-ci agissait différemment depuis l'incident, il était plus attentionné qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner, comme s'il souhaitait compenser cette absence qui leur avait fait du tort à tous les deux. Peut-être se sentait-il responsable ?

Iwaizumi parlait bien plus qu'en temps normal, et il n'hésitait pas à lancer des sujets de conversation pour obtenir la moindre réaction de la part d'Oikawa, qui malgré avoir été calmé par cette vague d'émotion, restait toujours bien silencieux. C'était étrange que son meilleur ami tente de le réconforter : il n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise dans ce domaine. Cette attitude ne ressemblait en rien à son éternel renfrognement ou sa colère de façade. Cette dernière permettait à Oikawa de garder les pieds sur terre quand rien d'autre ne fonctionnait, mais elle ne l'aidait pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. Iwaizumi tentait une approche bien différente, mais certainement pas désagréable. Juste déstabilisante.

Mais le seul fait qu'il essaie remontait énormément le moral d'Oikawa, même s'il commençait un peu à perdre ses repères.

Ils discutaient ainsi tandis qu'ils avançaient sur l'allée principale, se remémorant les souvenirs forgés dans ce village au fil des années. Les rues demeuraient désertes, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul avec son meilleur ami, à converser agréablement dans la neige.

Si Oikawa avait été un optimiste naïf, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous.

Mais il se sentait coupable d'une telle pensée, aussi absurde qu'elle lui semblât : Iwaizumi faisait son maximum pour le soutenir, lui qui souffrait bien plus. Et lui se permettait d'avoir ce genre de réflexions idiotes, alors que son meilleur ami tentait juste de le réconforter.

Il chercha donc à se distraire et il laissa ses pensées divaguer vers des considérations plus sérieuses, et plus réalistes. Au moins, il avait une occasion en or pour le Veritaserum : Iwaizumi n'était pas du tout sur ses gardes…

D'ailleurs, s'il avait le Veritaserum en sa possession, c'était grâce à Akaashi, et Oikawa lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait l'admirateur en échange du breuvage interdit. Même si le Serdaigle n'avait pas l'air très intéressé, c'était tout de même la condition donnée, et il tenait à la respecter. Le semblant d'honneur qui lui restait l'exigeait.

Peut-être la personne utilisait-elle un hibou de la Poste de Pré-au-Lard pour être plus discrète ? Il n'était pas encore allé vérifier si le Grand-Duc se trouvait dans la Volière, mais un rapide coup d'œil ici ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Cette espèce d'oiseau était rarement en la possession d'élèves, et le Serpentard ne serait pas surpris s'il ne s'agissait que d'un hibou d'emprunt : ce serait une bonne façon de passer inaperçu.

— On peut aller dans le bureau de Poste ?

Sa demande subite interrompit Iwaizumi qui acquiesça, malgré s'être fait couper la parole, preuve qu'Oikawa suivait bien plus le cours de ses pensées que celui de leur discussion.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse de la grande rue, où de nombreux rapaces s'envolaient à intervalle régulier. À l'intérieur, des centaines de hiboux reposaient sur leurs perchoirs ; les yeux du Serpentard s'attardèrent sur les volatiles les plus impressionnants, nichés sur les plus hautes étagères colorées différemment en fonction de l'urgence et de la distance du courrier à envoyer. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard sur les petites chouettes, même si elles étaient destinées à des vols plus rapides qui incluaient certainement Poudlard.

Si l'admirateur gaspillait son argent pour louer un hibou d'une envergure démesurée, c'était son problème.

En dépit de l'incroyable variété d'espèces d'oiseaux nocturnes différentes, il trouva facilement l'espace dédié aux Grands-Ducs. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à remarquer. Oikawa fit alors appel à toutes ses capacités de mémorisation visuelle pour se souvenir de l'aspect du hibou qu'il avait vu deux fois seulement : grands yeux jaunes, plumage blanc tacheté de noir… un schéma assez classique. Beaucoup de rapaces présents ici correspondaient à cette description, sans toutefois éveiller une certitude chez Oikawa. Il hésitait à demander à un employé si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment louer un oiseau si grand pour une distance si réduite… Après tout, il n'était pas un expert en hibou, et il y en avait tellement dans cette pièce que le Grand-Duc se trouvait peut-être parmi eux sans qu'il le remarque. Voulant tout de même confirmer ses hypothèses, il s'adressa à un postier.

— Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il finalement avec son plus beau sourire, si je souhaite envoyer une lettre à Poudlard, je peux choisir n'importe quel hibou ?

— Non, ce sont les chouettes qui sont réservées à cet usage.

— Vous êtes sûrs ? Même avec des frais supplémentaires ?

— Oui, les hiboux de plus grandes envergures sont destinés aux longs courriers.

Il remercia l'employé sous le regard perdu d'Iwaizumi, et quitta la pièce. De toute façon, elle était tout aussi froide que l'extérieur à cause des ouvertures pour les volatiles, et Oikawa avait l'impression étrange d'être observé par des centaines d'yeux orange et jaunes. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

— Pourquoi tu as demandé ça ?

— J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir si on pouvait les utiliser juste pour Poudlard !

Malgré sa voix chantante, le Serpentard était légèrement déçu que son hypothèse ne se soit pas avérée. Il continua d'avancer dans le froid, les mains dans les poches.

— Au début, reprit-il en entendant Iwaizumi soupirer avec amusement, je voulais voir si je pouvais envoyer quelque chose pour mes parents…

— Tu peux emprunter mon hibou, tu sais.

— Je ne vais pas exploiter Godzilla tout le temps !

— Comme si ça te dérangeait d'habitude, fit remarquer Iwaizumi.

— De toute façon, c'est pas la peine puisqu'on rentre pour les vacances…

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami juste à temps pour constater le changement d'expression de son visage, ses lèvres pincées et son regard presque coupable. Oikawa s'arrêta net et le dévisagea, alors qu'Iwaizumi reprenait déjà une mine impassible.

— Tu rentres à la maison pour la fin de l'année ?

— Je pensais que toi aussi ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre cet été ?

Silence. Iwaizumi avait l'air désolé. Il en avait assez de voir cette expression sur son visage. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire : son meilleur ami allait inventer une excuse qu'il ne maîtriserait pas. Pas assez pour sembler crédible à Oikawa en tout cas…

— En fait, je pensais que ce serait mieux de rester ici… c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, autant en profiter un maximum, non ?

Le Serpentard fut médusé par cette déclaration. Elle paraissait si honnête, si touchante, ce qui était bien inhabituel en considérant l'éloquence d'Iwaizumi, mais il ne devait pas s'y méprendre. Même si l'entente de ses mots répandait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, il ne laisserait pas ses sentiments manipuler son jugement. Il s'en souvenait, ils avaient tous les deux prévu de rentrer pour la fin d'année.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Le sourire de politesse qu'il lui offrit fut de bien courte durée puisque déjà ses pensées reprenaient le dessus alors qu'il se remettait en marche.

Est-ce qu'Iwaizumi restait à Poudlard à cause de l'histoire du loup-garou ? Ce serait bien plus facile pour Oikawa de le percer à jour s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux pendant deux semaines, peut-être ne voulait-il pas prendre de risques ? Mais les vacances commençaient le 18 décembre, et la pleine lune tombait le 14… pendant cette période de fêtes, il n'aurait donc pas à craindre que son secret soit dévoilé. Disait-il la vérité finalement, voulait-il vraiment profiter de Poudlard avec lui ?

Non, le changement était trop soudain, il lui en aurait parlé avant… Même si leur relation n'était pas des plus fusionnelles en ce moment, ce n'était pas une raison… si ? Non ? Il ne savait plus à force. Il fallait juste que…

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées bouillonnantes lorsqu'il sentit une boule de neige s'abattre contre l'arrière de son crâne.

— Eh !

Il s'immobilisa avant de se retourner pour voir Iwaizumi, resté en arrière. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne le suivait plus…

— Est-ce que tu peux revenir à la réalité deux secondes s'il te plaît ?

Oikawa était figé sur place, indigné par cette attaque. Le contact était désagréablement froid, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y déloger la neige.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Tu réfléchis trop. Regarde, tu fronces encore les sourcils.

— Je fronce les sourcils parce que tu m'as balancé de la neige !

Iwaizumi répondit par un léger rire.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Tu verrais ta tête…

À ceci, une moue boudeuse prit place sur le visage d'Oikawa.

— Je t'en renverrais bien une, mais on sait tous les deux que je suis bien plus mature alors que t-

Il se reprit une boule de neige, en plein visage cette fois-ci, car il n'avait pas pu se protéger à temps : il n'avait pas vu la deuxième munition dans la main de son meilleur ami.

Iwaizumi ricana devant la mine parfaitement choquée en face de lui. Le Serpentard victime de cette agression sentait d'ores et déjà le froid lui attaquer les joues alors que son bourreau s'approchait de lui, tout sourire.

— Tu disais ?

— Tu es une brute épaisse, Iwa-chan.

S'il avait pu, il lui aurait versé une poignée de neige dans ses vêtements en guise de vengeance, mais aussi réjouissant que cela puisse paraître ils étaient bien trop proches pour qu'Oikawa ne craigne pas les représailles d'un tel acte. Et puis, Iwaizumi souriait, c'était suffisamment rare pour être relevé. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça. Il se contenta alors de lui asséner un léger coup de coude près des côtes, en dévoilant finalement lui aussi son amusement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher après cette petite interruption, et le Serpentard décida d'avancer en reculant, pour garder ses yeux sur le visage d'Iwaizumi. Il sentait déjà son cœur s'emballer pour rien, comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il chercha donc autre chose à faire, car même s'il adorait être aussi à l'aise avec son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait plus le contempler sans que des pensées indésirables l'envahissent.

Cela devrait être interdit de sourire si tendrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? À part jeter de la neige comme un gamin ?

— C'est ça, fais-moi passer pour le mec immature… On fait ce que tu veux.

Oikawa ignora les idées peu recommandables qui lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit, et remercia sa capacité à réfléchir avant de parler.

— Eh bien… on pourrait aller-

Il glissa sur la neige avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, et se retrouva sur le dos sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait dû regarder où il mettait ses pieds, et marcher comme une personne normale. Il avait été trop distrait, et maintenant il se trouvait couvert de neige. Au moins, sa chute n'avait pas été douloureuse.

— Ça va ?

Iwaizumi afficha immédiatement une mine sérieuse et offrit un appui à Oikawa pour se relever. Son meilleur ami regarda son genou avec préoccupation, et son cœur se serra. Il était parfaitement fonctionnel depuis longtemps, mais Iwaizumi avait l'air d'oublier qu'il avait été soigné par magie.

— Ça va, t'inquiète, je suis juste couvert de neige…

— Tu devrais regarder où tu marches, fit-il finalement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour faire partir la neige.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel ami ? Il s'inquiétait de son genou insignifiant alors qu'il possédait des problèmes bien plus graves… Il était vraiment trop gentil. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Oikawa lui ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne savait pas toute l'histoire, on ne lui disait pas la vérité…

Peut-être était-il temps qu'il la découvre, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'Iwaizumi le veuille ou non.

— Je vais aller chercher des Bièraubeurres, d'accord ?

Ce dernier accepta et proposa de l'attendre ici, malgré l'invitation d'Oikawa de trouver une table à l'intérieur. Il partit donc seul vers les _Trois Balais_ , ce qui lui laissa largement le temps de réfléchir à ses actes.

D'accord, moralement ce n'était pas très juste. Dans le monde Moldu, cela reviendrait à droguer quelqu'un à son insu… et la potion était même illégale…

Mais ses intentions étaient bonnes, n'était-ce pas là le principal ?

S'il s'y prenait habilement, Iwaizumi ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte… si ? À vrai dire, il ignorait les détails du fonctionnement du Veritaserum ; mais si l'élixir forçait à révéler la vérité, peut-être que la personne n'en était pas consciente ? Il aurait dû le demander à Akaashi…

De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Les élèves affluaient dans le pub et le bruit des conversations l'atteignit plus rapidement que la chaleur apaisante de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au moins dehors leur discussion se fera dans le calme.

Il s'approcha du bar et patienta quelques minutes avant que son tour n'arrive et qu'il puisse enfin commander. Oikawa joua nerveusement avec le flacon dans sa poche en attendant ses boissons.

Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il voulait simplement aider son meilleur ami. Il avait confiance en lui, mais Iwaizumi devait se rendre compte qu'il serait toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'avait pas à craindre de lui dire quoi que ce soit : il lui fallait donc un peu d'aide pour le comprendre.

Oui, de l'aide, c'était simplement ça.

Il ne faisait de tort à personne.

Pourtant, il hésita lorsque les boissons furent déposées sur le comptoir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la solution… mais alors, il ne saurait jamais la vérité, et cette année se terminerait tout aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé. Non, il ne le permettrait pas. Pas pour leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Avec cette nouvelle résolution, il versa l'intégralité du flacon dans l'une des deux boissons et regarda le liquide translucide se fondre dans la robe dorée de la Bièraubeurre. Il savait très bien que quelques gouttes suffisaient, mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Le Serpentard quitta le comptoir avec ses chopes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur ainsi que le léger tremblement de ses mains pour pouvoir retourner dehors.

Il s'apprêta à partir d'un pas décidé lorsqu'il se fit bousculer et faillit renverser l'intégralité des deux boissons. Réprimant l'insulte qui allait franchir ses lèvres, Oikawa s'assura que le contenu des deux Bièraubeurres était resté intact avant de poser les yeux sur la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

Bokuto.

Et cet énergumène de Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé, il se contentait de regarder Oikawa en souriant comme un idiot.

— Tiens, Oikawa ! J'espère que ça va mieux !

Bien évidemment, il ne s'excusait pas d'avoir manqué de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Le Serpentard n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter.

— On ne peut mieux, mentit-il.

— Dis-moi, Oikawa, est-ce qu'il te resterait de l'argent ?

— Oui p… ah non. Je ne vais pas te prêter de l'argent.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Commence déjà par rendre ce que tu dois à Yukie et après les gens te feront confiance.

— S'il te plaît, juste pour une Bièraubeurre ! Une seule ! J'ai pas assez pour deux ! Juste une !

— Non, de toute façon je ne t'entends pas, il y a trop de bruit. Au revoir.

— Oikawa…

Bokuto suivit le Serpentard, à son plus grand désarroi, jusqu'au vestibule du pub. Il était presque arrivé à la sortie lorsqu'il se fit de nouveau interrompre :

— S'il te plaît, j'ai des dragées surprises en échange !

— Je m'en fiche, t'avais qu'à faire attention à ton argent… laisse-moi partir maintenant.

— Mais je te le revaudrais, promis !

— Tu me donnerais le mot de passe de Gryffondor ? demanda finalement Oikawa.

— T'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie que tu ailles tuer Ushijima dans son sommeil…

Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité, il voulait juste une information intéressante si jamais il consentait à dépenser de l'argent pour rien.

— Non bon d'accord alors, céda Bokuto devant le silence du Serpentard sur le point de partir, je te le donnerais !

Il était certainement en train de mentir, le Gryffondor était bien trop simplet lorsqu'il était d'une humeur aussi joyeuse. Tant d'euphorie dégoûtait presque Oikawa.

Mais chercher l'argent dans ses poches ne s'avérait pas aisé quand les Bièraubeurres occupaient déjà ses mains.

— Bon, tiens…

Il en tendit une à Bokuto pour dénicher plus facilement deux Mornilles et ainsi se débarrasser du Gryffondor collant. Elles étaient dans son pantalon, mais même de cette façon il était difficile de les atteindre avec adresse.

— Merci, Oikawa, t'es super sympa !

— Ouais ben de rien.

Les pièces ne semblaient pas se trouver là… peut-être dans la poche intérieure de sa cape ? Ce n'était pas pratique avec une seule main…

Mais le temps qu'il relève la tête pour dire à Bokuto qu'il était vraiment désagréable, celui-ci commençait déjà à boire la pinte comme si elle lui appartenait.

— Mais non ! Arrête !

Il essaya vivement de lui arracher la Bièraubeurre des mains, mais dans la commotion et la surprise du Gryffondor la chope tomba à leurs pieds, déversant tout le contenu par terre. Une belle métaphore des espoirs d'Oikawa en ce moment.

Oh non.

Quelle boisson lui avait-il donnée déjà ? Était-ce celle-ci où se trouvait le Veritaserum ? Dans la panique, l'information lui échappait totalement. Pitié que ce ne soit pas celle-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il reporta sa colère sur Bokuto :

— Mais ça va pas ? J'espère que tu l'as pas bue ?!

— Mais quoi, c'est toi qui me l'as donnée !

— C'était pour que tu me la tiennes pendant que je te cherchais de l'argent, espèce de crétin ! C'est pas vrai ça...

Il regarda sa main qui tenait toujours l'autre Bièraubeurre. Oh non. Il y avait de très grandes chances que ce soit celle tombée par terre qui contenait le Veritaserum. Le Serpentard commença à paniquer. Non seulement ce crétin en avait bu, mais en plus il ne lui restait plus une seule goutte de l'élixir étant donné qu'il avait tout versé dans la boisson !

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il découvrir la vérité ? Comment pourra-t-il venir en aide à Iwaizumi ? Sera-t-il condamné à vivre une année infernale, sans rien pouvoir y faire ? Non…

Non.

Bokuto allait le payer, il pouvait le garantir. Il allait payer le prix de la vérité qu'il lui avait dérobée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma son poing avant de reprendre contenance.

— Bokuto ? fit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

— Oui, désolé, je te rembourserais…

— C'est quoi le mot de passe de Gryffondor ?

Oikawa s'attendait presque à se faire rejeter pour avoir reposé la question sans lui avoir donné l'argent qu'il souhaitait, mais la réponse arriva dans la seconde :

— _Cogito ergo sum_ …

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage du Serpentard. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer. Sans plus attendre, il continua son interrogatoire alors que Bokuto commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils quant à sa réponse immédiate.

— Et c'était pour qui cette deuxième Bièraubeurre ?

— Pour Akaashi…

Mais qu'est-ce que le Serdaigle faisait à gâcher son week-end avec lui ? Oikawa grimaça ouvertement. Peut-être que Bokuto était l'admirateur finalement, cela correspondait avec la découverte qu'il avait faite sur l'écriture de Kuroo… Il devait aussi être assez stupide pour louer un Grand-Duc s'il n'en avait pas déjà un… ça se tenait. Mais si c'était le cas, le Serpentard était vraiment très déçu. Il ne méritait pas Akaashi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer de l'interroger, Bokuto se remit à parler :

— Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

— Pas du tout, mentit-il, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

C'était si facile d'avoir des réponses à la moindre de ses questions, Oikawa pourrait presque s'y habituer.

— Eh bien, je vous vois toujours ensemble, alors je me disais que vous étiez peut-être en couple, ou quelque chose comme ça.

En entendant ceci, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quelle absurdité ! Déjà, Akaashi et lui n'étaient pas souvent tous les deux, et il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu Bokuto une seule fois alors qu'il restait avec le Serdaigle. Non, ils se retrouvaient normalement dans des endroits calmes comme la bibliothèque ou le club de Potions.

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Pas étonnant qu'Iwaizumi ne remarque pas ses sentiments si les gens pensaient qu'il avait un faible pour le Serdaigle. Vu cette déclaration, il était peut-être véritablement l'admirateur… Il était sur la bonne voie.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, il t'intéresse Akaashi ?

Savoir que la question allait avoir une réponse instantanée avait quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisant, même si Bokuto semblait être légèrement paniqué par les propos qu'il était obligé de tenir. Il devait commencer à comprendre la situation.

— Oui. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi… je… je devrais arrêter de parler… je vais partir. Oui, c'est mieux.

— Attends, j'ai pas fini !

Mais le Gryffondor s'enfuyait déjà des _Trois Balais_ , tandis qu'Oikawa étouffait son rire. Il aurait bien voulu lui faire confirmer qu'il était l'auteur des lettres, ou continuer à lui poser des questions embarrassantes pour pouvoir faire du chantage, mais il avait déjà bien avancé dans son enquête.

Bokuto était l'admirateur.

Il l'avait bien cherché. Il n'avait pas qu'à boire ce qui ne lui appartenait pas : il avait réduit les plans d'Oikawa à néant. Au moins, le Serpentard était quelque peu soulagé, car si Iwaizumi avait consommé le Veritaserum et s'était rendu compte de son stratagème, il aurait passé un très mauvais moment en plus de ruiner leur amitié. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus de plans, encore moins d'idées pour trouver la vérité. C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Dans tous les cas, il donnerait ces informations à Akaashi, en priant qu'il ne découvre jamais qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le Veritaserum sur la bonne personne. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout.

Il s'en alla du pub après s'être remis de ses émotions, à moitié satisfait de lui-même, à moitié agacé par Bokuto. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sortit pour rejoindre le froid glacial de ce début d'hiver, il eut un moment d'arrêt. Toute son équipe de Quidditch se trouvait autour de son meilleur ami. Hanamaki et Matsukawa étaient là eux aussi.

Il avança vers eux, légèrement surpris. Il tendit la Bièraubeurre à Iwaizumi et regarda ses camarades l'observer avec des petits sourires en coin.

L'équipe était au complet, chose rare en soi considérant tous les conflits qu'il y avait en son sein : Daishou et Kuroo étaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, incroyable ! Mais pour l'instant, la seule tension qu'il ressentait provenait davantage des regards noirs que Tsukishima lançait au Gardien en se massant nerveusement le bras… Il espérait que ce n'était pas là le début d'une nouvelle inimitié, néfaste pour la cohésion de leur groupe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça s'ils souhaitaient gagner des matchs et être plus soudés. Oikawa devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Kuroo…

— Eh, Oikawa, t'es avec nous ?

L'interpellé revint à la réalité grâce à la voix d'Iwaizumi. Il leur offrit un grand sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

— On vient passer du temps avec toi, répondit Nakashima.

— Ben oui, on l'aime notre Capitaine...

— Ouais, fit Daishou en complétant la réponse de Kuroo, même s'il est parfois très stupide.

Oikawa observa un instant son équipe, les yeux brillants de fierté. Il ne savait que dire, lui qui pensait qu'ils le détestaient tous. Il se tourna vers Iwaizumi.

— C'est toi qui as prévu tout ça ?

— Mais bien sûr que c'est lui, lança immédiatement Matsukawa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, d'ailleurs tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet avant de jeter un regard appuyé à l'encontre d'Iwaizumi.

— C'est ta mère qui a glissé ça dans le dernier colis que j'ai reçu… donc voilà…

Oikawa entendit Matsukawa soupirer bruyamment, mais il n'en tint pas compte : il préféra inspecter ce cadeau. Une fois le papier délicatement déchiré, il ouvrit la boîte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il savait ce qu'elle renfermait avant même d'en soulever le couvercle.

Des pâtisseries.

De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des moments de son enfance et de quelques journées de l'été dernier. Il n'oublierait jamais l'odeur de ces biscuits, elle suscitait en lui bien trop d'émotions, particulièrement depuis sa sixième année. Mais ni son meilleur ami ni sa mère ne pouvait le savoir.

Coïncidence ?

Oikawa ne serait pas étonné si c'était Iwaizumi qui avait demandé à en envoyer. Il était véritablement le meilleur. Il afficha un sourire radieux, un vrai, lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Le Serpentard en proposa à tout le monde, et ils partirent en quête d'un pub où s'installer bien au chaud. Futakuchi remarqua que c'était une bonne occasion de parler de Quidditch en équipe en contournant l'exclusion de l'entraînement, et cela fit sourire Oikawa.

Ils avaient tous l'air si dévoués, si désireux de gagner les matchs suivants. Il avait eu tort : ses joueurs ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Capitaine de penser de telles choses. Il était si fier d'eux.

Ils restèrent tout l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Même si la sortie était chaotique, et que des tensions étaient encore palpables (pourquoi Kuroo était-il toujours concerné ?), Oikawa passa un très bon moment en leur compagnie. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il se devait de garder la tête haute pour eux, et travailler avec acharnement pour gagner la suite de la saison.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait Iwaizumi : toutes ces émotions l'avaient revigoré, et il était plus décidé que jamais à trouver une solution. Il devait mériter son amitié, et Iwaizumi avait mis la barre très haute.

* * *

Petite précision:

\- Pour le mot de passe de Gryffondor, c'est une référence (pas seulement à la phrase de Descartes), une vraie référence à un truc sur Internet en rapport avec Harry Potter, et franchement si quelqu'un la trouve je serais si contente que je lui accorderais ce qu'il voudra :D (soyons raisonnables tout de même)

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous vous y attendiez ?

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	22. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor

Hello, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous avoue que je suis crevée, j'ai hâte d'être en vacances D':

Bonne lecture :)

 **Guest :** Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et je suis honorée que ce soit la première fic que tu commentes *^* Par contre pour la référence sur le mot de passe de Gryffondor ce n'est pas ça, ta réponse est beaucoup trop intellectuelle et du coup j'ai presque honte de la véritable source que j'ai utilisée x) Fallait être un kikoo en 2011 comme la faible créature que je suis pour le savoir (la honte x) ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor**

 _ **où tout le monde est mal à l'aise sauf Oikawa**_

* * *

 _Samedi 10 Décembre_

* * *

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard et pourtant Akaashi n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Bokuto. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il pourrait presque croire que le Gryffondor l'évitait à tout prix. Il ne l'avait ni revu pour ses cours particuliers en Potions ni à l'occasion des repas dans la Grande Salle : il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre son écharpe…

Que signifiait donc cet étrange changement d'attitude ? S'était-il produit à Pré-au-Lard quelque chose qui aurait échappé à son attention ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Lorsque le Serdaigle se remémorait son dimanche pour tenter d'apporter une quelconque justification à ce comportement, il n'était que plus agacé de ne rien trouver qui sorte de l'ordinaire. S'il avait eu une attitude déplacée ou tenu des propos blessants, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte… Peut-être s'agissait-il de leur conversation sur l'admirateur ? Après tout, c'était bien la dernière discussion qu'ils eurent avant qu'Akaashi ne soit laissé seul pour le reste de la journée. Il n'avait même pas voulu aborder le sujet, il aurait dû se taire, comme il en avait si bien pris l'habitude.

Cette incompréhension face au comportement du Gryffondor s'ajoutait à la légère colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Quoi qu'il puisse se reprocher, partir sans prévenir et l'abandonner ainsi était extrêmement impoli de la part de Bokuto ; quand il repensait aux longues minutes qu'il avait passées à attendre seul à la table du pub, le ressentiment remplaçait progressivement la désillusion qui l'avait assailli auparavant. Sa patience s'était amenuisée au rythme de ses espoirs et le retour à la réalité n'en avait été que plus brutal. Le jour où il prenait conscience de ses sentiments, il fallait évidemment qu'il se fasse abandonner par la personne concernée…

Commencer à accepter l'objet son affection avait été une grossière erreur, Akaashi voyait le résultat et il le regrettait à présent : si c'était pour être aussi déçu, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il se sentait désagréablement vulnérable.

Maintenant qu'il avait laissé une infime liberté à ses sentiments, il lui paraissait impossible de les faire taire, de les enfouir, ou de les étouffer.

Akaashi ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et Bokuto ne facilitait certainement pas les affaires du Serdaigle en restant introuvable. Il n'était jamais suffisamment proche, toujours occupé ou avec d'autres personnes, ou il n'était tout simplement pas dans son champ de vision. Et dès que le Gryffondor remarquait sa présence, il n'attendait guère longtemps pour partir de la pièce en fuyant son regard. Il ne voulait même pas s'excuser, encore moins s'expliquer !

Lui avait-il causé du tort ?

Au fil des jours, alors que les réponses n'apparaissaient toujours pas et que la résignation prenait le dessus, Akaashi devenait amer. Ne pas savoir l'origine du problème l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce comportement étrange coïncidait avec sa prise de conscience sur Bokuto, mais il ne pouvait toutefois s'en être rendu compte, il n'était pas aussi perspicace. Le Serdaigle lui-même venait à peine de le découvrir. Et s'il avait raison et qu'il s'agissait bien de la discussion sur l'admirateur, Akaashi ne savait que penser.

Il désirait simplement mettre les choses au clair avec Bokuto, mais une conversation se révélait impossible s'il était évité comme la peste. Avait-il peur de lui ? Quel Gryffondor…

Dorénavant, Bokuto s'asseyait toujours à la table de sa Maison, et il ne croisait jamais le regard du Serdaigle, comme s'il portait son attention sur n'importe quoi d'autre dès qu'Akaashi posait ses yeux sur lui. Cela durait depuis maintenant six jours…

Au moins, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de l'admirateur non plus. C'était déjà un problème de moins, il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de son cas pour le moment.

Quoique toujours blessé et renfrogné, Akaashi avait eu assez de temps pour se contrôler : son comportement ne trahissait rien de sa confusion intérieure ; et il pouvait remercier la maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions, qui, bien que présentes, n'atteignaient que rarement les traits de son visage. Maintenant, il était plus difficile qu'elles fassent à nouveau surface. La grande majorité de son entourage n'avait rien remarqué, ni ses équipiers de Quidditch ni les élèves de son année…

Mais il était certain que Kenma se doutait de quelque chose. Ses yeux d'or décelaient le moindre détail, et même s'il préférait rester silencieux, il savait interpréter le comportement d'un bon nombre d'élèves.

Le problème étant que, lorsque Kenma avait connaissance d'une information, Kuroo était lui aussi au courant dans les jours qui suivaient.

Ce samedi-là, toute l'attention du Château était entièrement consacrée au nouveau match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. L'équipe d'Akaashi avait déjà essuyé une défaite contre eux il y a quelques semaines, mais tant d'autres préoccupations avaient requis son attention qu'il n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Ils n'avaient pas forcément mal joué, mais le jeune Attrapeur adverse s'était révélé impressionnant malgré son inexpérience flagrante. Les élèves étaient donc curieux de voir les champions de l'école affronter la nouvelle étoile montante. Même Akaashi devait avouer que lui aussi accordait un intérêt avéré quant à l'issue du match, qui lui semblait bien plus incertaine qu'il l'aurait pensé au début de l'année.

D'accord, il n'avait pas été très étonné de la défaite de Serpentard malgré le talent incontestable d'Oikawa, mais cette fois-ci il était en proie au doute… Pour avoir joué contre Poufsouffle, il savait que ce n'était pas une équipe à sous-estimer, même si c'était ce que tout le monde semblait faire.

Quelle en serait l'issue ?

Cette curiosité pour le match à venir n'effaçait toutefois pas son attitude maussade. La sensation de malaise qu'il avait ressentie dans la Volière s'était trouvée amplifiée au cours de ces quelques jours à être ignoré.

Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de voir Bokuto sans que celui-ci cherche à partir, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il s'était installé dans les tribunes, accompagné de Kenma. Il était rare qu'il sorte de son plein gré, surtout par un temps pareil, mais Akaashi ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Kuroo était celui qui l'avait supplié de venir. Ils attendaient en silence, dans le froid et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements en mordant son cou dégagé. Cette absence de conversation lui convenait parfaitement, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler… certainement pas à Kuroo qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Il se doutait que le Serpentard était au fait des raisons du comportement de Bokuto mais qu'il ne dirait rien, et cela l'agaçait fortement. Et il était convaincu que Kuroo allait chercher à lui parler d'une façon plus ou moins subtile, dans le but de le cerner.

Il le savait, l'occasion était parfaite dans un moment comme celui-ci, à attendre que le match commence alors que les équipes se préparaient dans les vestiaires et que les élèves se rassemblaient dans les tribunes…

Akaashi serra la mâchoire à l'instant même où Kuroo prit la parole :

— Qui va gagner à votre avis ? Hm ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Kenma pour connaître son avis sur la question, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air si désintéressé qu'Akaashi se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie d'être ici.

— … et toi, Akaashi ? Tu penses que Gryffondor va encore gagner ?

Le Serdaigle voyait bien que Kuroo s'efforçait de faire la conversation. Cela ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'à lui.

— Pas forcément, fit-il tout aussi banalement, Poufsouffle est une très bonne équipe.

— C'est vrai qu'à votre match ils étaient très impressionnants… Ce serait bien qu'ils gagnent, on serait encore dans la course pour la Coupe comme ça.

Cette perspective plairait beaucoup à Oikawa en effet : il se réjouirait de la défaite de Gryffondor, et ses chances de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch deviendraient bien plus plausibles. Une telle nouvelle lui remonterait certainement le moral après une période si difficile.

— Oikawa-san serait aux anges, répondit finalement le Serdaigle.

Il essayait de ne pas paraître froid, mais ce fut un échec : il ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder Kuroo quand il s'adressait à lui, se contentant de fixer le terrain encore vide. Le ton du Serpentard ne l'aidait pas non plus à baisser sa garde, il lui parlait toujours avec précaution, comme s'il évaluait son humeur et son comportement. Il n'aimait pas ça.

— C'est vrai, lança Kuroo, mais même si cette perspective est très séduisante, on est quand même là pour encourager Bokuto… on verra ensuite.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, désabusé. Il serait fortement étonné si Bokuto souhaitait qu'il l'encourage, avec tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour l'éviter.

De toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour lui.

— Mais-

Il lança un regard noir dans la direction de Kuroo pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Il le savait. Lui savait pourquoi Bokuto agissait ainsi, et plutôt que de lui expliquer les causes il jaugeait sa réaction, pour sans aucun doute la transmettre plus tard au Gryffondor. Akaashi voulait simplement savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour subir ce traitement. Pas besoin d'être délicat et indirect, autant lui dire en face.

Il serait bien plus aisé de commencer à réprimer ses sentiments naissants de cette façon. Il désirait une justification, une explication pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi pour ça... Mais tu dois déjà le savoir, Kuroo-san.

— Aka-

— Le match commence, annonça alors Kenma avec lassitude.

Grâce à sa petite interpellation, il avait efficacement désamorcé le conflit qui naissait entre les deux sorciers. Et, effectivement, lorsqu'Akaashi détacha ses yeux brillants de colère du Serpentard qui cherchait à le décrypter, il vit les joueurs entrer sur le Terrain en volant et s'élancer dans les airs pour être acclamés par la foule. Après quelques minutes, ils vinrent tous se placer en cercle au centre, et le Serdaigle ne put que remarquer le nouvel Attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Hinata Shōyō, qui semblait particulièrement extatique.

— Regardez comment il se tient sur son balai, commenta Kuroo captivé comme tout le monde par ce joueur peu commun. Il lui manque clairement les bases...

— C'est vrai, admit Kenma.

Akaashi aurait lui aussi acquiescé s'il n'avait pas été bien trop agacé pour répondre au Serpentard. Et puis, avec le souvenir de son incroyable performance, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger ce Poufsouffle trop vite.

Même s'il se tenait vraiment n'importe comme sur son balai. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas tomber ?

— Tu pourrais dire ça avec des yeux moins brillants Kenma, t'as jamais eu l'air aussi intéressé par du Quidditch.

— Mes yeux ne sont pas brillants, se défendit-il devant la boutade de son ami, je me demande s'il jouera comme la dernière fois. Il est imprévisible.

— Et ça t'intrigue de ne pas pouvoir le cerner.

— Pas du tout.

— Si, ça te frustre un peu...

— Non.

— Si !

— Non.

Cette discussion ne menait strictement à rien, et elle ne finirait jamais. Akaashi préféra donc porter son attention sur les joueurs à présent rassemblés autour de Shimada qui libérait les différentes balles, pendant que Yukie faisait son discours de présentation. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur Bokuto : le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air aussi jovial qu'à son dernier match, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant abattu comme il pouvait l'être quelquefois. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas facilement l'observer de si loin, mais il lui paraissait normal. Normal pour quelqu'un qui l'évitait à tout prix depuis six jours.

Est-ce que tout le monde pensait qu'Akaashi ne possédait pas de cœur ? Qu'il l'avait arraché et scellé quelque part, comme dans les contes qu'il lisait durant son enfance ? D'accord, il admettait qu'il ne montrait pas facilement ses émotions, mais ce n'était pas une raison de le traiter comme ça. Il était profondément blessé par ce comportement, et il gardait la désagréable impression qu'à la seconde où il avait ouvert son cœur il en avait payé le prix. Tout cela ne l'incitait pas à poursuivre ses efforts dans l'acceptation de ses sentiments. Il préférait les enterrer.

Mais lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Bokuto, sans qu'il puisse l'éviter ou quitter la pièce à sa seule vue, Akaashi se rendait compte qu'en plus de sa colère et de sa frustration il éprouvait une insidieuse tristesse. Il s'était habitué à la présence du Gryffondor dans son quotidien, et tout cela était parti en fumée sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être lui manquait-il un peu finalement, et l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal n'arrangeait rien.

— Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

En tournant la tête, Akaashi aperçut Oikawa, suivi d'Iwaizumi qui semblait avoir une main contre le dos de son ami pour le faire avancer. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur position. Le visage du Capitaine de Serpentard arborait un grand sourire, et Akaashi ne possédait pas assez de discernement pour savoir s'il était vrai ou faux. Peut-être un peu des deux. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il avait bien meilleure mine après tous ces événements, même si ses yeux trahissaient encore son inquiétude lorsqu'il observait furtivement son ami quand celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.

— Ça vient à peine de commencer, les informa Kuroo. Je pensais pas que tu viendrais, franchement.

— Moi non plus, répondit Oikawa avec un léger rire, mais autant voir à quoi ressemble cette fameuse équipe de Poufsouffle ! J'ai pas vu leur dernier match, et comme ça on pourra trouver de quoi s'améliorer pour-

— Il veut juste voir Gryffondor perdre.

— Iwa-chan ! Tu as une façon de présenter ça !

— Parce que c'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ?

— Si, mais c'est pas la peine de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin..

— T'inquiète Capitaine, intervint Kuroo, je pense que tout le monde ici connaît ta véritable nature !

Oikawa se contenta de secouer la tête face aux efforts combinés de ses équipiers pour le faire passer le joueur immature qu'il était. Il prit finalement place contre la rambarde de bois, juste à côté d'Akaashi.

— Ça va, Kei-chan ? T'as pas trop froid comme ça ?

L'intéressé prit quelques instants pour considérer sa tenue : il n'avait pas mis d'écharpe, son cou était à la merci du vent glacial. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas la sienne, et… et il préférait rester comme ça finalement, malgré la basse température. Son visage devait être rougi par le froid et sa mâchoire serrée semblait être la seule chose qui l'empêchait de claquer des dents.

— Non, ça va.

Akaashi sentit le regard de Kuroo peser sur lui alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le Terrain. Il détestait ça.

Le match avait déjà commencé, et il s'ouvrit sur un magnifique tir d'un des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, Kageyama Tobio.

— Il est très doué, fit remarquer Iwaizumi.

— Ouais, mais il ne devrait pas être trop empressé de s'inspirer d'autres joueurs…

Oikawa s'approcha ensuite de son meilleur ami pour lui chuchoter quelque chose en riant, avec une telle complicité qu'on en oubliait presque la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis presque le début de l'année.

Mais maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, Akaashi reconnaissait bel et bien dans ce tir la manière dont le Capitaine de Serpentard avait commencé l'affrontement contre Gryffondor. En tout cas si Kageyama parvenait à faire de même sans plus d'efforts, il était extrêmement compétent pour un cinquième année. Il possédait beaucoup de potentiel.

D'un autre côté, à les voir jouer, Gryffondor semblait avoir perdu leur habituelle coordination, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Poursuiveurs étaient bien plus dispersés que lors de leur match contre Serpentard, ils ne réagissaient pas aussi rapidement et le Souafle leur était plus fréquemment subtilisé par l'adversaire.

— Eh ben, si Bokuto avait pu jouer comme ça pendant notre match ça aurait été beaucoup mieux ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas d'énergie…

Oikawa l'avait remarqué également.

— C'est Bokuto ça, expliqua Kuroo, il est facilement… perturbé.

Sans blague, pensa Akaashi, tellement perturbé qu'il ne voulait même pas lui parler. Mais ils avaient toutefois raison : Bokuto n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il soutenait d'ordinaire les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor par sa présence, mais maintenant leur formation battait de l'aile autant en attaque qu'en défense. Les Batteurs avaient beau faire leur travail, ils restaient inutiles si l'équipe ne suivait pas. Et Daichi peinait à protéger convenablement les anneaux dans ces conditions.

Déjà 30 à 0. Et le Gardien de Poufsouffle, Takanobu Aone, ne comptait laisser personne s'approcher un tant soit peu des buts. Bokuto devait se ressaisir, sinon le match n'allait certainement pas se finir en faveur de Gryffondor pour ce qui était du score des Poursuiveurs. Il allait commencer à se démoraliser s'il rencontrait toujours autant de résistance dans ses offensives.

Akaashi sursauta quand il sentit Oikawa lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

— Je pense que j'ai trouvé ton admirateur.

Cette déclaration eut le mérite d'attiser la curiosité d'Akaashi, même s'il avait assuré qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il se tourna légèrement, avant de se retrouver figé face au visage souriant d'Oikawa bien trop proche de lui. Il en devenait presque hypnotisé par ses iris d'un marron intense. Mais alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder les idées claires en reculant d'un pas, il remarqua quelques secondes l'air mal à l'aise d'Iwaizumi, qui reporta son attention sur le match à la seconde où il croisa le regard d'Akaashi. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, déjà le Serdaigle venait s'occuper de ses affaires alors qu'elles ne le regardaient absolument pas, maintenant Oikawa se comportait avec lui comme si la notion d'espace personnel lui était inconnue. Il ne voulait certainement pas se mettre entre ces deux-là, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'attitude gênée d'Iwaizumi.

— C'est qui ? répondit-il finalement dans un souffle.

Oikawa se rapprocha et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour qu'il pivote légèrement dans la direction qu'il souhaitait lui montrer. Il lui fit faire face au Terrain.

— Je suis presque certain que c'est Bokuto.

La réaction d'Akaashi fut immédiate, comme si les mots du Serpentard l'avaient personnellement insulté :

— Non.

Cette réponse catégorique étonna Oikawa qui le regarda avec surprise, sans chercher à reculer. Cette proximité ne le dérangeait pas finalement : de cette façon, il pouvait continuer de parler discrètement, sans que Kuroo, Kenma et Iwaizumi entendent quoi que ce soit. Le Serpentard y avait certainement pensé.

— Je sais que ça t'enchante pas forcément, commença-t-il à murmurer avec un léger rire, mais je suis sûr qu-

— Ce n'est pas son hibou.

— Tiens donc ?

Akaashi se serait parfaitement passé du regard qu'Oikawa lui lançait à présent. C'était un mélange d'amusement et de malice, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que le Serdaigle se soit retrouvé suffisamment impliqué dans cette histoire pour consentir à enquêter de son côté.

Qu'importe, ce n'était plus le cas.

— Je l'ai déjà vu, se justifia-t-il aussitôt, il n'a pas de Grand Duc. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça.

— Je rigole…

Oikawa le secoua légèrement par les épaules en se rapprochant de lui, et Akaashi pouvait sentir les cheveux bruns du Serpentard effleurer ses joues rougies par le froid.

— … mais peut-être qu'il emprunte le hibou de quelqu'un d'autre, reprit Oikawa, où peut-être qu'à la poste de-

— Ça m'étonnerait… Déjà, on n'aurait pas eu une réponse aussi immédiate quand tu as écrit sur la lettre si c'était le cas. Et puis oublie cette idée, ce n'est pas lui.

Peut-être Oikawa serait-il sensible à des arguments logiques. Le Serdaigle se concentra de nouveau sur le match alors que son interlocuteur fronçait les sourcils.

50 à 10. Hinata s'élançait tel un feu d'artifice, explosant dans tous les sens, si bien qu'Akaashi ne saurait dire s'il avait localisé le Vif d'Or ou s'il ne savait simplement pas voler. Il en donnait presque le tournis.

— Pourquoi tu es si catégorique, Kei-chan ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, tu veux en parler ?

Quelle blague… Il lui faudrait bien du temps avant qu'il ne daigne discuter à nouveau de ses sentiments personnels à qui que ce soit. Et Oikawa n'avait certainement pas besoin d'écouter des pensées aussi futiles en ce moment.

C'était stupide.

— Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu t'es juste trompé, c'est tout.

— Je suis quelqu'un de très perspicace, tu sais ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est lui…

Pouvait-il arrêter de lui tenir de tels propos alors que le Serdaigle avait l'air d'être inexistant aux yeux de Bokuto depuis presque une semaine ? Cela devenait agaçant, non seulement parce qu'il était lui aussi parvenu à cette conclusion qui s'était révélée fausse, mais également car Oikawa avait l'air si confiant en sa déduction qu'Akaashi voulait y croire. Il voulait vraiment le croire, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il se trompait.

Son attitude envers lui ne faisait que le prouver.

— Si on ne trouve pas à qui est le hibou, on n'est pas plus avancés, de toute façon.

Oikawa arbora un air pensif.

— Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas… je te dois bien ça ! On en reparlera demain.

Le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il avait déjà utilisé le Veritaserum ou quand est-ce qu'il comptait s'en servir si ce n'était pas encore chose faite, mais l'attitude d'Oikawa avait indéniablement mis fin à leur conversation. De toute façon, si Iwaizumi restait toujours à ses côtés sans avoir l'air trahi ou incroyablement en colère, il ne lui avait certainement pas encore fait boire la potion.

Akaashi suivit donc l'exemple d'Oikawa et s'intéressait à nouveau au match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne put toutefois pas ignorer les regards que les autres lançaient dans leur direction. Ils étaient soit étonnés, soit mal à l'aise… même Kenma qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée des deux Serpentards l'inspectait avec ses yeux insondables. Dans tous les cas, il s'en moquait, et il n'avait certainement pas de temps à consacrer à Kuroo. Seul l'air d'Iwaizumi le gêna. S'il ne semblait pas en colère, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de trahir sa confusion, et Akaashi ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos.

— Oikawa-san, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et laissa de nouveau le froid s'en prendre à Akaashi, sans détacher son attention du Terrain. Il observait les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avec curiosité : sur les trois joueurs, deux étaient en cinquième année, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir en action. Le jeu d'Asahi ne lui était peut-être pas inconnu, mais maintenant il s'inscrivait dans une nouvelle dynamique de groupe.

— C'est qui l'autre cinquième année, avec Tobio-chan ?

— Inuoka, je crois…

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?

L'interrogation d'Iwaizumi attira l'attention de tout le monde, et tous suivirent son regard vers l'éclair orange qui filait sur le terrain : Hinata volait avec des mouvements incontrôlables, mais peut-être avait-il repéré le Vif d'Or ?

— Il est déjà monté sur un balai lui ?

En dépit des moqueries, l'Attrapeur réussissait à captiver la foule : plus aucun regard n'était accordé aux Poursuiveurs, quand bien même Gryffondor venait de marquer une nouvelle fois.

50 à 30.

Hinata fondait maintenant vers le sol. Était-ce une feinte pour tromper l'attention de Nishinoya ? Apparemment non, puisqu'au dernier moment, il tenta de remonter en tendant la main devant lui.

— Il va vraiment… ?

Son balai se redressa in extremis, ce qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas d'être propulsé et de s'étaler sur le sable au pied des anneaux de Gryffondor. Il avait semblé si captivé qu'il n'avait évidemment pas su contrôler sa trajectoire. Il gisait là, sur le dos, le bras levé vers le ciel et un énorme sourire sur son visage.

Son poing était serré.

— Non, il l'a attrapé ?

La fin du match fut sifflée quelques secondes plus tard, et le Stade retentit d'une ovation des Poufsouffles.

200 à 30.

Gryffondor n'avait pas été vaincue depuis des années. Une première.

Même Oikawa gardait des yeux écarquillés et un léger sourire aux lèvres ; nul doute pensait-il déjà à une stratégie pour les combattre, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau des chances pour la compétition. Son moral était drastiquement remonté.

— Incroyable, lança finalement Kuroo. Bon, au moins ça fait un peu de changement, mais pauvre Bokuto…

— Oh s'il te plaît Tetsu-chan, il peut survivre à une défaite en cinq ans, non ?

— Ouais mais c'est mon pote tu sais… et il n'avait pas l'air bien pendant le match…

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, et Akaashi reporta les siens sur le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui commençait déjà à redescendre sur le sol. Ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées, et il gardait la tête baissée. Il semblait abattu.

Il faisait peine à voir. Le Serdaigle aurait aimé aller lui remonter le moral, mais sa présence n'était certainement pas désirée en ce moment.

Il soupira. Il essaierait quand même de le réconforter, peut-être le laisserait-il approcher s'il était moins sur ses gardes ? Peut-être cette défaite serait-elle l'occasion d'avoir des explications sur son comportement ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, ça vous a plu ? et je vous assure qu'à partir du prochain chapitre on va commencer à avoir des réponses ;)

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il est très fortement probable que le prochain chapitre ait du retard, parce que je ne serais pas du tout dans des conditions idéales pour l'écrire :/ J'essaierais de faire le maximum pour le poster à temps, mais je préfère vous prévenir du retard probable !

À bientôt !


	23. Le silence est d'or

Alors franchement, je ne pensais pas arriver à le poster ce week-end, c'est un exploit, je suis extrêmement fière de moi !

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre dans les temps, pardonnez moi s'il y a des formules moches ou des coquilles, je reverrais tout ça demain à tête reposée parce que là j'ai fait tout mon possible ^^

 **Nemo :** Je suis contente si j'arrive à garder du suspens dans l'histoire, j'ai toujours peur d'être trop transparente ! Je pense que les chapitres qui vont suivre vont valider ou non tes théories :) Et sinon je suis très touchée pour ce que tu as dit, je comprends tout à fait pour la scission entre les fics françaises et anglaises, je suis un peu pareille et une fanfic française ("La clairière aux confidences" d'AsterRealm) m'a donnée exactement la même impression que tu décris ! Donc je suis contente d'y être parvenue aussi pour quelqu'un ^^ Merci pour ta review !

 **Lodae :** Rebonjour :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et oui, Poufsouffle est tellement dévalorisée, il faut bien les mettre en valeur les pauvres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et merci pour ton commentaire :3

Bonne lecture ! (j'ai très très hâte de voir vos réactions)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le silence est d'or**

 _ **ou avec quel amusement Oikawa ruine la vie sentimentale de Bokuto #2**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 11 Décembre_

* * *

Oikawa ne pouvait s'en cacher : il était incroyablement satisfait de la victoire de Poufsouffle. Non qu'il ait la moindre affection pour cette Maison, mais la défaite de Gryffondor la rendait bien plus sympathique à ses yeux. En plus de lui permettre de voir la prétendue meilleure équipe de Poudlard redescendre un peu sur Terre, cela retournait drastiquement la situation ; tout dépendra de leur score à la fin de la saison, mais si Serpentard pouvait gagner contre Poufsouffle, leurs chances de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch devenaient réelles et non plus illusoires. Et cela l'emplissait d'une joie immense.

Ils étaient toujours dans la course. En tant que Capitaine, il avait l'occasion inespérée de conduire Serpentard à la victoire… on lui donnait une nouvelle chance. Il ne la gâcherait pas cette fois-ci.

Le regain d'espoir qu'il avait éprouvé à la fin de ce match, lorsqu'Hinata avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, était sans l'ombre d'un doute la sensation la plus agréable qu'il avait ressentie depuis des semaines. Un poids s'était levé de sa poitrine et de sa conscience : il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer maintenant qu'une détermination vive et nouvelle l'enivrait. Il n'avait pas condamné sa Maison à la défaite. Leur propre match contre Poufsouffle se déroulerait à la fin du mois de janvier, Oikawa devra donc s'entraîner avec plus de sérieux et de dévouement que jamais. Dès que sa sanction sera levée, il planifiera autant de stratégies que nécessaire, peut-être même demandera-t-il des séances supplémentaires pour être certain de la cohésion parfaite de son équipe. En attendant qu'il puisse de nouveau monter sur un balai, il donnera à Iwaizumi des directives sur les points à travailler durant son absence.

Le Serpentard avait vu la dynamique des joueurs de Poufsouffle : leur atout résidait assurément dans leur très bonne défense grâce à leur Gardien à ne pas sous-estimer. Le niveau des Poursuiveurs était honorable, même si Kageyama Tobio semblait bien trop prompt à l'imiter. Celui-là pourrait se révéler bien problématique : il n'avait pas l'aisance qu'Oikawa avait mis des années à perfectionner, mais son niveau, à son âge, forçait l'admiration. Le Serpentard ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher d'être agacé… il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un nouveau rival dont le seul objectif était de le dépasser. Il n'avait que faire d'un clone, aussi doué soit-il.

Le plus dangereux des joueurs de cette équipe était sans conteste l'Attrapeur imprévisible et inexpérimenté : comment pouvait-il faire de telles prouesses avec si peu d'adresse ? Il avait réussi à se saisir du Vif d'Or avant Nishinoya, et ce seul fait était un exploit.

Incroyable… Au moins, Oikawa savait sur qui ses Batteurs allaient devoir s'acharner. Oui, ce n'était pas la stratégie la plus loyale qui soit, mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Comment Hinata se débrouillerait-il pour mener son équipe à la victoire s'il ne pouvait plus voler correctement à cause de Cognards menaçant de le faire chuter ? Le Capitaine de Serpentard avait hâte de le découvrir. Il désirait ne rien laisser au hasard, et si cela signifiait être sournois, ainsi soit-il. Il était prêt à se jeter corps et âme dans ce nouvel objectif.

Mais tout cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait Iwaizumi.

Bokuto, en lui subtilisant le Veritaserum par sa stupidité, avait mis à mal son plan minutieusement orchestré. Maintenant, Oikawa ne possédait plus aucune ressource : il ne savait plus du tout de quelle manière il allait être capable de percer à jour son meilleur ami. Il ne lui restait plus rien de la précieuse potion illégale, et s'il en redemandait à Akaashi ce dernier l'assassinerait sans aucun remords. Et puis, au vu de la tournure des événements avec ce Gryffondor kleptomane, il n'était plus sûr que le Veritaserum soit la solution à son problème : Oikawa ne désirait certainement pas infliger le même traitement à Iwaizumi. Il ne méritait pas un interrogatoire forcé, dans lequel il se rendrait progressivement compte de la trahison de son ami et dévoilerait à contrecœur ses plus noirs secrets. Avec du recul, Oikawa prenait conscience du désastre qu'aurait été son plan s'il avait été mené à bien : après un tel acte, Iwaizumi ne lui adresserait plus la parole, il le détesterait. Et la dernière chose que le Serpentard souhaitait, c'était bien de perdre leur amitié.

Oikawa entrapercevait les conséquences de son obsession aveugle quand il considérait les ravages qu'aurait pu causer le Veritaserum.

Il lui fallait donc trouver un autre moyen pour qu'Iwaizumi se confie à lui. Et si une chose était certaine dans l'esprit du Serpentard, c'était qu'il n'attendrait pas une pleine lune de plus pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il aurait sa réponse ce mois-ci, il s'en faisait la promesse.

De toute façon, il ne savait s'il pouvait supporter tout ce mystère plus longtemps. La défaite de Gryffondor avait certes apaisé ses nerfs, et son obstination transparaissait bien moins dans son comportement, mais il voulait toujours une réponse.

Oikawa était donc retourné à la Bibliothèque, seul. Iwaizumi et les autres personnes susceptibles de l'y accompagner se trouvaient dans les différents clubs de Duel dont il était banni à vie. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : cela lui permettait de chercher un plan à mettre en œuvre sans soulever de questions. Et ces temps-ci, Iwaizumi quittait rarement ses côtés.

Ce dernier jour de week-end, qui tombait le lendemain d'un match de Quidditch et annonçait l'arrivée imminente du départ en vacances, donnait au lieu d'étude une atmosphère calme. Les élèves étaient bien peu nombreux, mais le Serpentard choisit tout de même de s'asseoir sur une table à l'écart, protégé des regards indiscrets par deux imposants rayonnages. Il avait rassemblé différents livres traitants de près ou de loin à la lycanthropie, aussi bien des nouveaux que ceux qu'il avait déjà feuilletés. Oikawa était à la recherche d'une idée, d'une solution que les informations et les témoignages des ouvrages feraient peut-être germer dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver lui serait utile.

Tout irait bien lorsque le voile serait enfin levé.

Il avait simplement besoin qu'Iwaizumi lui révèle la vérité, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour Oikawa. Il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait se montrer à la hauteur de sa compassion attentionnée qu'il lui témoignait jour après jour, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais.

Il devait avoir l'air vraiment pathétique si Iwaizumi veillait sur lui de cette manière.

Ainsi, le Serpentard ne se sentirait plus étouffé par le poids de la culpabilité qui grandissait toujours dans sa poitrine, car lui était parfaitement inutile à son meilleur ami qui souffrait. Il n'aurait plus à vivre avec ce manque de confiance apparent et son impuissance face à la situation.

Oikawa voulait aider.

Maintenant que leur amitié se rétablissait des quelques secousses qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers mois, Iwaizumi avait juste à lui parler, qu'importe ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'importe la façon dont il choisissait de l'annoncer… peut-être...

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, si bien que le Serpentard s'empressa de retrouver un des ouvrages éparpillés sur la table pour l'étudier de nouveau. Il avait déjà lu et appris de nombreuses informations sur la pleine lune ainsi que sur le processus de transformation ; mais s'il pouvait trouver parmi ces lignes une indication temporelle précise : une heure donnée, une disposition particulière de l'astre lunaire dans le ciel, un moment exact qui annonçait le début de l'enfer… il pourrait alors entreprendre sa nouvelle idée, qui lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

Il lui était parfaitement possible de faire parler Iwaizumi. Il serait obligé de tout raconter si cela devenait une question de vie ou de mort.

Après tout, il devait être conscient tout comme lui qu'un loup-garou transformé ne saurait reconnaître son meilleur ami, et qu'il le tuerait sans hésitation… Peut-être serait-ce là une motivation suffisante pour tout révéler ?

Iwaizumi avouerait tout dans ces conditions, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute : il serait dos au mur. Oui, ce plan était infaillible…

Dans tous les cas, que cela fonctionne ou non, il aurait sa réponse.

Oikawa rechercha minutieusement les informations souhaitées dans les divers manuscrits qu'il avait empruntés, mais ce fut en vain : toutes les approches, que ce soit des témoignages ou des cours théoriques, étaient évasives sur la question. Le moment exact de la transformation restait imprécis, inconnu même, si bien que personne ne savait si c'était la lumière, le niveau de la lune dans le ciel, ou bien une heure donnée qui déclenchait la lycanthropie. Les sources des ouvrages possédaient toutes des hypothèses différentes qui se contredisaient parfois, mais elles n'affirmaient jamais rien.

Tant pis, Oikawa le découvrira lui-même. Il voulait sa réponse.

Il recherchait toujours de précieux détails pour commencer à former son nouveau plan lorsqu'un chat sauta tout à coup sur le bureau où il étudiait. Le Serpentard fut immédiatement attendri par les grands yeux noisette emplis de curiosité du félin, qu'il reconnaissait comme son compagnon d'infortune quand il avait attendu avec Daishou dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Cet animal au long pelage noir paraissait peut-être banal, mais Oikawa était certain qu'il s'agissait du même : il possédait le même regard brillant d'intelligence. Il caressa donc distraitement la tête du chat qui s'approchait de lui et essaya de se replonger dans ses livres avec cette nouvelle présence à ses côtés. La compagnie du félin réconfortait quelque peu le Serpentard dans ses machinations graves, et cette légère distraction rendait sa lecture plus aisée.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux vers l'animal noir qui s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur la surface boisée, un détail singulier attira son attention.

Le chat suivait avec intérêt le regard d'Oikawa, la tête baissée vers les ouvrages, si bien qu'on eût dit qu'il lisait lui aussi les mots tracés sur le papier. Ce spectacle lui fit esquisser un léger sourire, avant qu'il remarque le mouvement des pupilles de l'animal, se déplaçant en fonction des lignes rédigées, tel un véritable lecteur.

À le regarder de plus près, cet étrange félin semblait plus intéressé par les manuscrits qu'Oikawa étudiait que par le Serpentard lui-même ; il s'était assis en face des livres, et ne marchait pas dessus pour le déconcentrer et réclamer son attention, comme n'importe quel animal de compagnie.

Était-ce possible que… ?

Une nouvelle idée apparut dans son esprit. C'était peut-être stupide… mais cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Le comportement de ce chat semblait bien trop étrange pour paraître naturel. Même la façon dont il se tenait était raide, et l'attention particulière qu'il portait aux actions d'Oikawa ajoutait à ses suspicions. Le septième année se félicita intérieurement d'avoir retenu le sort de « dé-transformation » qui pourrait peut-être lui servir à l'encontre d'Iwaizumi, et il sortit discrètement sa baguette de la poche interne de sa cape noire. S'il se trompait, ce n'était pas très grave, le sortilège ne fonctionnerait simplement pas. Il s'excuserait même au chat si c'était le cas, mais là, il lui semblait bien trop… humain.

Et quand il songeait à toutes les autres occasions où il l'avait vu, ses conjectures se confirmaient.

Il s'écarta de la table et posa délicatement le félin au sol malgré ses faibles protestations, puis, sans attendre, il lança le sort appris sans qu'un son traverse ses lèvres. Un éclair bleu et blanc jaillit de sa baguette magique et atteignit l'étrange animal de plein fouet.

Oikawa observa avec une surprise admirative et légèrement effrayée le prétendu chat se transformer immédiatement sous ses yeux. Sa forme grandit, s'allongea, jusqu'à reprendre une apparence humaine.

Un sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction l'emplit lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait raison, comme toujours.

Kuroo Tetsuro se tenait devant lui, assis par terre, en arborant un regard si étonné qu'Oikawa aurait éclaté de rire s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

— Cette situation est extrêmement embarrassante…

— Woah… C'était… très dérangeant à voir, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Tu as quelque chose à dire Tetsu-chan ?

Le Serpentard ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer sa surprise et son amusement, il était incapable de faire autre chose que de laisser son sourire grandir devant l'absurdité de la situation.

— Eh bien…

— Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute, je vais juste m'asseoir un moment…

Il s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise et posa sa baguette sur la table en lançant à Kuroo un air affreusement amusé pendant que ce dernier se levait en regardant ses pieds, gêné. Il reprit la parole sans son assurance habituelle :

— Je suis… un chat...

— Un chat qui peut prendre forme humaine ? Tu nous as menti depuis le début…

Oikawa riait avec exubérance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques remarques désobligeantes : cette situation était tellement grotesque ! Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui se transformait en chat pour l'espionner, Kuroo pouvait bien supporter quelques moqueries.

— Non, sérieusement…

— Attends, tu veux qu'on parle sérieusement ? Genre t'es juste un Animagus, t'espionnes les gens sans problèmes, ils te font des caresses, tu t'assois sur leurs genoux…

— Arrête de dire ça comme ça, tu me fais passer pour un psychopathe...

— Je ne fais que te confronter avec la réalité, Tetsu-chan… tu fais souvent ça ?

— Non… pas souvent. J'essaie de pas trop me faire remarquer, tu vois…

Oikawa resta dubitatif devant ces maigres explications. S'il voulait être inaperçu, c'était loin d'être réussi… Pourquoi espionnait-il Oikawa ainsi ? Son comportement était-il si étrange que ça ?

— Je n'en reviens pas d'être la cible d'une telle surveillance, c'est vraiment fourbe de ta part…

Le Capitaine de Serpentard essuya subrepticement sa main, qui avait caressé le chat quelques instants auparavant, sur l'uniforme de Kuroo. Celui-ci s'assit finalement sur la chaise d'à côté tandis qu'Oikawa fermait ses livres pour les mettre hors de portée.

Cet Animagus n'avait pas à en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Un léger silence s'installa. Kuroo avait l'air défait, extrêmement mécontent d'avoir été démasqué, mais Oikawa était tellement amusé par cette situation grotesque qu'il en oubliait presque le fait que son Gardien de Quidditch était en train de l'espionner. Il avait tellement de questions...

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais faire ça ?

— Depuis la fin de la sixième année…

— Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

— Eh, t'as intérêt à rien dire.

Oikawa prit un air incroyablement choqué :

— Moi ? Quand ai-je déjà trahi ta confiance ?

— En troisième année, répliqua immédiatement Kuroo sans ciller, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais être Gardien et que tu l'as répété à Daishou et qu-

— D'accord, c'est bon, ça va… ça fait longtemps, t'es rancunier c'est incroyable ! Non, vraiment, je ne le dirais à personne, t'inquiète. Vu ta réaction, j'imagine que tu n'es pas déclaré ?

— Non… et je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver à Azkaban, tu vois… C'était déjà bien la galère pour ne rien faire dire à Tsukishima...

— Tsukishima ? Il est au courant ?

Les souvenirs de la semaine dernière refirent surface dans l'esprit d'Oikawa : il se remémora la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec toute son équipe, ainsi que le conflit qu'il avait perçu entre les deux joueurs.

— C'est pour ça qu'il y a cette tension entre vous deux ? reprit-il avec une curiosité accrue.

— Tiens, Oikawa la commère refait surface, ça faisait longtemps…

— Tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour ça… Non sérieusement, raconte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kuroo soupira. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour se taire, et qu'Oikawa, en tant que Capitaine et équipier, n'en démordrait certainement pas.

— C'était dimanche matin, juste avant de venir à Pré-au-Lard… en fait, je devais y aller plus tôt avec Bokuto, mais Tsukishima est venu me parler. Il a commencé à me dire qu'il avait remarqué mes absences, et qu'il savait qu'il y avait une créature non répertoriée dans l'école… Et il croyait que j'utilisais ma forme d'Animagus pour attaquer les gens…

Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entente de cette révélation. Attaquer les gens ? En chat ?

C'était absurde, Tsukishima était bien plus intelligent que ça.

— Ouais, vas-y rigole, fit Kuroo devant l'hilarité de son Capitaine, mais il ne savait pas en quoi je me transformais. Il pensait que c'était moi qui avais fait ça à Iwaizumi ! Tu sais, les marques sur son épaule… n'importe quoi.

— Il a remarqué tes absences et ton comportement bizarre sans savoir que tu étais un chat ? Il est super perspicace !

Même lui n'y avait jamais fait attention… il pensait que Kuroo tenait toujours compagnie au Serdaigle timide quand il disparaissait mystérieusement.

— Ouais, après c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je me relâche un peu… je fais moins attention et j'ai tendance à en abuser. Bref, du coup j'ai nié, mais ça ne l'a pas convaincu. Il a commencé à me conseiller d'être plus prudent si je ne voulais pas que le Ministère en soit informé…

Tsukishima était cruel de menacer Kuroo sur un sujet aussi grave… Son propre chantage contre Bokuto semblait ridicule à côté, alors qu'il avait obtenu ses informations d'une façon tout à fait illégale.

Il était pressé de découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

— Comment tu as réglé ça du coup ?

Le Gardien de Serpentard passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, comment n'avait-il pas fait plus tôt le rapprochement avec le pelage de l'animal ? C'était tellement évident…

— Ben… le truc c'est que j'ai très mal réglé ça… j'ai vraiment merdé…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La curiosité luisait dans ses yeux, mais son avidité à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire se heurta au regard sceptique de Kuroo, qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

— Allez quoi, dis-moi, continua Oikawa. Je garderais le secret, fais moi confiance. Ça peut pas être pire que moi, si tu savais ce que j-

— J'ai fait un Serment Inviolable.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch se figea net, et observa la mine sombre de son équipier avec de grands yeux interdits.

— Quoi ? Avec Tsukishima ?

— Je pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça… s'il parlait, je me retrouvais à Azkaban. Si tu savais à quel point il avait l'air fier de lui à me menacer… C'est moche, je sais, mais…

Le Serpentard comprenait maintenant l'humeur noire de Tsukishima à Pré-au-Lard, et son comportement prenait tout son sens. S'il se massait nerveusement le bras… c'était à cause du serment ?

— Comment tu peux faire un Serment Inviolable avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas consentant ?

— Ben, une fois que tu formules le sort et que les deux personnes commencent à être liées, personne n'a jamais essayé de refuser les termes du serment. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe sinon. Et je ne pense pas qu'il tenait à être le premier à essayer. Il aurait peut-être pu mourir.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait dénoncé ?

— Non… je sais pas. Je ne voulais pas tenter le coup en tout cas. C'est pas si grave que ça quand on y pense, il doit juste pas me dénoncer à quelqu'un ou au Ministère de la Magie, ça change pas grand-chose à sa vie. Tout est normal pour tout le monde.

Aux yeux d'Oikawa, Kuroo n'avait jamais autant mérité sa place à Serpentard qu'à cet instant. Au vu de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour conserver son secret, il lui faisait presque peur, si bien qu'il se jurait de ne jamais le dénoncer ou de le faire chanter.

— Tu as ma parole, Tetsu-chan. Je ne dirais rien.

— Merci… j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'as cramé d'ailleurs, comment tu connais un sort pareil ?

— J'ai fait des recherches… on ne sait jamais… regarde comme c'est pratique !

Il ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Et puis, il essayait encore d'assimiler toute l'histoire dévoilée par son Gardien. Il avait du mal à imaginer la scène, avec Kuroo tenant l'avant-bras de Tsukishima contre son grès, et ne le lâchant qu'une fois le pacte s'inscrit dans leur chair. Il frissonna à cette pensée : Kuroo avait des solutions bien radicales.

— Mais, attends une minute, s'exclama alors Oikawa, c'était qui l'Enchaîneur ?

Qui était celui qui avait assuré le serment, lié les deux Serpentards et prononcé la formule ?

— C'était Bokuto.

Intéressant… cela voulait dire que Bokuto était au courant pour cette histoire d'Animagus. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… peut-être que…

Non, le Gryffondor n'était pas assez intelligent pour une telle prouesse… Kuroo était un excellent sorcier, et il possédait un esprit suffisamment retors ; Bokuto par contre…

Mais cela expliquerait la différence entre le mystérieux hibou de l'admirateur et celui de Bokuto, et le fait que ce dernier avait dit avoir souvent vu Oikawa et Akaashi ensemble… Après tout, Oikawa avait été présent lorsque le Serdaigle avait reçu ses lettres…

Et Bokuto lui avait avoué son attirance pour Akaashi, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit du Serpentard : Bokuto était l'admirateur. Maintenant, avec cette nouvelle hypothèse, il était en mesure de contrer les arguments obstinés d'Akaashi qui était toujours dans le déni.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, cette découverte lui plaisait énormément.

— C'est quoi cette tête Oikawa ?

— Quelle tête ?

— La tête « tiens, j'ai entendu quelque chose de super intéressant ». Tu dis rien pour lui non plus, compris ? J'ai pas envie qu'on sache qu'il est impliqué aussi.

— Si tu crois que la vie de Bokuto m'intéresse…

Non, c'était ses sentiments pour Akaashi qui méritaient son attention, il n'avait que faire du reste.

— Ben, c'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, lança Kuroo avec un sérieux légèrement inquiétant. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais-

— Oikawa-san.

Akaashi se tenait devant les deux Serpentards. Il restait impassible, face à eux, suffisamment poli pour s'adresser avec respect à Oikawa sans toutefois faire grand cas de la conversation qu'il avait interrompue. Akaashi avait son entière attention focalisée sur lui, et semblait ne pas tenir compte de la présence de Kuroo à ses côtés.

Il pouvait vraiment se montrer désagréable quand il le souhaitait.

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais te parler. Seul.

Kuroo lança un regard interrogateur en direction du sixième année qui l'ignorait toujours, et il soupira. Il se leva, légèrement agacé lorsqu'il comprit que sa présence n'était pas désirée, et s'adressa une dernière fois à Oikawa avant de partir :

— J'ai compris, je vous laisse. Fais gaffe à ce que je t'ai dit Oikawa…

L'interpellé acquiesça en souriant et observa le septième année quitter la Bibliothèque. Peut-être allait-il parler de cette histoire à Bokuto. Il l'espérait fortement, ce serait parfait et cela lui faciliterait grandement les choses pour faire comprendre à Akaashi l'identité de l'admirateur…

À la seconde où Kuroo ne pouvait plus entendre leur conversation, le Serdaigle ne lui laissa aucun répit et s'adossa contre la bibliothèque la plus proche pour chuchoter :

— Tu m'as dit qu'on parlerait aujourd'hui. Tu as utilisé le Veritaserum ?

Oikawa se leva de sa chaise, car il n'aimait pas l'impression que donnait le sixième année à le regarder de haut. Il se sentait moins capable de mentir aussi ouvertement qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, comme si Akaashi pourrait plus facilement le percer à jour. Il avait besoin de se sortir subtilement de cette situation.

— Pas encore, déclara-t-il finalement.

— Et tu comptes l'utiliser quand ? Tu aurais pu le faire à Pré-au-Lard, je t'ai vu dimanche dernier. C'était une bonne occasion.

Le Serpentard n'avait même pas remarqué Akaashi pendant sa sortie, et il semblait d'une humeur si massacrante qu'il ne préférait pas se justifier par une de ses habituelles plaisanteries. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

— T'inquiète, je voulais réfléchir un peu avant de l'utiliser… tu sais, question de morale, tout ça… Mais je vais l'utiliser, reprit-il précipitamment devant la mine agacée de son ami. Je vais l'utiliser, mais j'attendais le moment idéal… Avant la prochaine pleine lune. Promis. Et je te le ferais savoir !

Le Serdaigle le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer : la réponse d'Oikawa semblait le satisfaire.

— Fais attention. Il ne faut pas qu'on te surprenne avec.

— Mais oui, mais oui, je sais tout ça. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

— Je n'aimerais pas que tu te rajoutes plus de problèmes…

Oikawa était touché par l'inquiétude dont Akaashi faisait preuve pour sa propre sécurité, même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il avait un plan, et le Veritaserum était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne.

— Oh, merci Kei-chan, déclara-t-il attendri. Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait trahir la parole de Kuroo alors même qu'il venait de le prévenir de ne pas dire un mot. Il avait toutefois promis à Akaashi d'enquêter : il avait démasqué l'admirateur après tout, et cette fois-ci rien ne pouvait le contredire. Plus il y pensait et plus sa nouvelle hypothèse prenait forme dans son esprit : le plus dur restait à croire que Bokuto en était réellement capable. Et puis, en y réfléchissant avec plus d'attention, le concept était étrange : quel intérêt ? S'il faisait l'effort de se transformer en hibou sans jamais donner son identité, pourquoi envoyer des lettres à Akaashi, à part pour le rendre plus confus ? Autant l'avouer directement… ou ne rien faire du tout. Un peu comme lui.

— Tu as appris autre chose sur le loup-garou ?

— Non, non c'est à propos de l'admirateur !

Akaashi se figea et le toisa avec un regard blasé qui assombrit son visage. Oikawa tâcha de garder contenance.

— D'accord, entreprit-il, bon tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais…

— Si tu me parles encore de Bokuto-san...

— Kei-chan, je te promets que-

— Je t'ai dit d'oublier cette idée. C'est stupide.

Le ton dangereusement bas du Serdaigle suffisait à indiquer qu'il voulait mettre fin au débat, mais Oikawa n'aimait pas se faire couper la parole :

— Mais non, mes idées ne sont jamais stupides, et j'ai des preuves ! Écoute-moi !

— Je t'écouterais si tu arrêtais d'être aussi absurde. Oikawa-san, tu penses peut-être avoir raison, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas lui. Arrête d'insister.

Les lèvres d'Oikawa formèrent une moue boudeuse : il était vexé par l'obstination sans faille d'Akaashi qui niait la moindre de ses affirmations. Pourquoi était-il aussi catégorique ? Il semblait en colère à la simple idée que le Gryffondor puisse être l'admirateur…

Le Serpentard repensa alors à Pré-au-Lard, lorsqu'il avait croisé Bokuto qui lui avait révélé qu'il passait la journée avec Akaashi… cet imbécile l'avait laissé sur place ? C'était logique après tout, avec le Veritaserum, leur sortie aurait tourné au désastre pour le Gryffondor.

— Attends, c'est parce qu'il t'a laissé tomber à Pré-au-Lard que tu réagis comme ça ?

Akaashi tressaillit l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux voilant à peine son affliction. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre, et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant certainement comment Oikawa pouvait être au courant.

— Non. C'est juste un fait.

Le Serdaigle était réellement affecté par quelque chose ? Par Bokuto ? S'il s'avérait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, Oikawa n'y croirait pas. C'était trop… improbable. Akaashi méritait bien mieux.

En plus, cela voulait dire que toute cette situation entre les deux sorciers, ce manque de communication et le renfrognement d'Akaashi était entièrement de sa faute. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste pour le Serdaigle, ou si les problèmes de cœur de Bokuto en devenaient hilarants.

— Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Juste… oublie ça. Je ne te demande pas de contrepartie pour le Veritaserum. Je m'en fiche, vraiment.

Mais Oikawa ne s'en fichait pas, lui. Il n'avait pas enquêté avec tant d'application pour voir ses efforts être gâchés par l'attitude indifférente d'Akaashi. Surtout maintenant qu'il était presque certain de l'identité de l'admirateur.

Il s'apprêtait à argumenter de nouveau, et ramener le Serdaigle à la raison lorsqu'il entendit un bruit distinct traverser la Bibliothèque. Ses yeux quittèrent un instant ceux de son interlocuteur adossé contre le rayonnage pour regarder l'entrée de la salle.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce bruissement d'ailes familier. Kuroo était donc allé parler à Bokuto ? Lui avait-il dit où se trouvait Akaashi ? Dans tous les cas, cela l'arrangeait bien, cela allait faciliter les choses. Le sixième année découvrirait facilement qui était son admirateur, sans qu'Oikawa ait à révéler le secret de Kuroo. Il venait d'avoir une brillante idée.

Le Serpentard s'approcha subrepticement de la table de bois pour atteindre sa baguette magique : s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, Akaashi ne devait pas prononcer un mot. Avec une discrétion sans égale, il décrivit à peine le mouvement requis pour l'incantation et usa de ses talents pour les sortilèges informulés.

 _Silencio_.

La victime du sort ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la magie à l'œuvre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer leur petite conversation, il attendait certainement qu'Oikawa s'excuse… ou lui réponde. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il allait se faire pardonner : tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il le jurait. Et si Akaashi ne souhaitait pas en parler ni même entendre raison, ce serait Bokuto qui se grillerait lui-même.

Le Serpentard lança un discret regard au Grand Duc familier, posé sur une table voisine, qui toisait le duo avec ses gros yeux dorés. Il semblait attendre qu'on le remarque, une lettre entre les serres, mais comme Akaashi se trouvait dos à lui et qu'il était contre la bibliothèque, il risquait de patienter encore longtemps avant que le Serdaigle ne note sa présence.

Oikawa rassembla tous les talents d'acteur qu'il possédait avant de commencer sa performance. Il s'assura que le hibou les observait toujours, et il regarda son interlocuteur d'un air empli d'une incroyable tendresse :

— Désolé… Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Sans qu'Akaashi ait le temps de réagir, ou de comprendre qu'il ne possédait plus l'usage de la parole, Oikawa laissa délicatement une de ses mains s'attarder sur sa joue avant de s'approcher de lui. Puis, avec un sourire d'une douceur scandaleuse, il déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois, comme si l'embrasser était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du Serdaigle, et tâcha de rester doux dans le moindre de ses mouvements pour ne pas brusquer son partenaire, qui s'était raidi, sans doute surpris par ce baiser inattendu.

Oikawa ferma finalement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau bruit d'ailes en direction de la sortie, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement fier de lui.

* * *

Alors ?

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	24. Une romance improbable ?

Ce nouveau chapitre a été corrigé avec un horrible mal de tête ( _RIP_ ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous avez été nombreux à vouloir connaître la réaction d'Akaashi :3

 **Mirtie252** : Héhé, je suis contente que la fin du chapitre ait autant plu ! La première fois que j'y ai pensé (et c'était assez tard dans l'élaboration de la fic) je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir l'intégrer à l'histoire, et ça s'est parfaitement emboîté donc ça m'arrange ! Ravie aussi que l'histoire et les intrigues te plaisent, on va bientôt commencer à avoir plus de réponses :) Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Une romance improbable ?**

 _ **où Akaashi a des envies de meurtres**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 11 Décembre_

* * *

Akaashi était incapable de réagir : il restait interdit, figé sur place alors qu'Oikawa s'était beaucoup trop approché de lui et avait déposé un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Que se passait-il ?

Le Serdaigle en était pris de vertige. L'envahissement soudain de son espace personnel l'avait surpris, et le parfum qui s'exhalait de son partenaire emplissait ses sens jusqu'à embrumer ses pensées déjà confuses. Le dos pressé contre la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait pas reculer pour se dégager de cette étreinte inattendue ; et il plaça ses mains contre le buste d'Oikawa pour le repousser lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Toutefois, il ne pouvait dire que le Serpentard se montrait insistant dans ce baiser : ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une délicatesse sans pareille, et rien de ce qu'il entreprenait ne semblait brusque… ou désagréable. Mais c'était précisément cet excès de douceur qui le trahissait : tout paraissait si faux, si savamment répété au gré de l'habitude que cela en devenait presque écœurant.

Oikawa se dégagea finalement de son propre chef, après avoir pris en compte le message transmis par Akaashi. Un immense sourire de satisfaction faisait face à son visage médusé. Le Serpentard laissa même son pouce glisser sur la lèvre inférieure du sixième année avec la main qui lui maintenait toujours le menton.

N'importe quoi. Oikawa avait-il définitivement perdu la raison ? Toute la pression de ces derniers mois avait-elle fini par prendre le dessus et détériorer ses capacités mentales ?

Le cœur du Serdaigle battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se saisit de l'avant-bras de son aîné pour se dégager de ces mouvements mièvres avant de s'exclamer d'une colère non feinte :

 _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, quand bien même ses lèvres formaient les mots désirés. Akaashi fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Ses cordes vocales semblaient inertes et incapables du moindre mouvement, comme anesthésiées. Elles ne vibraient plus pour produire ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, et les paroles du sixième année restaient à jamais perdues dans le silence, sans qu'il lui soit possible de transmettre sa pensée. Même si le calme ne le dérangeait aucunement en temps normal, son mutisme soudain le frustrait considérablement. Surtout lorsqu'il voulait exprimer toute sa confusion et son mécontentement face à l'attitude incompréhensible d'Oikawa.

Et celui-ci le regardait toujours avec ce même air fier et incroyablement agaçant. Le Serpentard attendit quelques instants et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée de la Bibliothèque avant de s'exprimer :

— Je suis désolé, Kei-chan, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît…

Il ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré le regard assassin que lui assénait Akaashi. Cela ne fit qu'alimenter son irritation. Il essaya à nouveau de parler.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_

Toujours rien. Le rire d'Oikawa gagna en intensité, ce qui confirma pour le Serdaigle la fragilité de son état mental.

— C'est pas la peine d'essayer de parler… Les sorts de silence, ça ne part pas tout seul. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.

Mais que se passait-il dans la tête d'Oikawa ? Pourquoi venait-il de l'embrasser, et pourquoi faisait-il maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il lancé un maléfice pour l'empêcher de parler ?

Rien de ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des trois dernières minutes n'avait de sens !

Son visage semblait trahir quelque émotion puisqu'Oikawa reprit son sérieux, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

— Grâce à moi, lui offrit-il en guise d'explication, tu vas très vite trouver ton admirateur, je te le promets…

Akaashi se tourna pour examiner la pièce derrière l'étagère contre laquelle il était adossé : les tables proches étaient vides, et personne ne semblait les observer, ou regarder dans leur direction. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Cela voulait-il dire que… ?

Non. Non, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être Oikawa depuis le début. Il ne pouvait être l'admirateur, ce n'était pas son style, il n'aurait jamais fait une pareille mascarade. Et puis, il avait été présent lorsqu'il avait reçu des messages du hibou, il avait même répondu à l'une des lettres ! Avait-il un complice qui l'aidait à tout mettre en œuvre ? Avait-il volontairement créé la fausse piste du Gryffondor ?

Non.

Non, Oikawa n'avait d'yeux que pour Iwaizumi, c'était évident pour tout le monde. Pour tout le monde sauf le principal concerné. C'était inenvisageable… alors pourquoi venait-il de faire ça ?

La sensation de leur baiser continuait de s'attarder sur les lèvres d'Akaashi. Trop d'informations le submergeaient pour qu'il puisse décemment réagir à la situation ; il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout lui paraissait beaucoup trop improbable. Normalement, il gardait toujours un certain contrôle sur le moindre aspect de son quotidien, mais depuis quelques jours cette impression d'ordre et de mesure volait en éclat. C'était très agaçant.

— Non, ce n'est pas moi, s'empressa d'ajouter Oikawa en consultant le visage perdu de son cadet. Je t'arrête tout de suite… Écoute, va à l'infirmerie et après on pourra parler, d'accord ? Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, promis ! Je te dois bien ça !

Akaashi lui asséna de nouveau un regard courroucé.

 _Explique-moi juste ce qu'il se passe !_

— Eh, Kei-chan, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu me remercieras plus tard...

Oikawa osa lui adresser un clin d'œil.

 _Non. Parle-moi maintenant._

Son aîné lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux pour l'inciter à partir, ou bien pour paraître de nouveau digne de confiance. Akaashi se dégagea un peu, troublé : il ne savait plus comment interpréter le comportement lunatique du Serpentard. Peut-être était-il lui aussi victime d'un maléfice ?

Quelle que soit la vérité, le Serdaigle ne voulait guère rester quelques instants de plus en sa compagnie, surtout s'il n'obtenait pas les réponses souhaitées. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul.

Il partit de la Bibliothèque en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et en adressant à Oikawa un dernier regard noir, pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé cette conversation.

— Oh, et Kei-chan… T'es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis !

Ses envies de meurtre s'intensifièrent et il posa instinctivement ses mains glacées sur ses joues pour les refroidir et leur faire reprendre leur couleur naturelle.

 _Quel crétin..._

Ses réactions intempestives aux actions d'Oikawa l'agaçaient presque autant que d'être ainsi réduit au silence. Pourquoi un sort de mutisme ? Avait-il eu peur qu'il lui crie dessus ? N'importe quoi...

Cette précaution contrastait parfaitement avec ses gestes emplis de douceur : tout avait été beaucoup trop artificiel, et même si Akaashi n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière il l'avait tout de même ressenti. Embrassait-il toutes ses petites amies de cette manière ?

Dans un instant d'égarement, il se surprit à se demander s'il embrasserait Iwaizumi de cette façon aussi.

Mais avec le comportement imprévisible du Serpentard et le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas utilisé le Veritaserum contre lui, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt.

Toutefois, là n'était pas le sujet. Oikawa, dans sa maigre tentative de justification de son comportement indécent, lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait l'admirateur grâce à cela. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas du Serpentard lui-même, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Comment l'embrasser pouvait-il faire avancer son enquête ?

Le cœur d'Akaashi battait toujours aussi vite, et ses joues devaient à n'en pas douter être colorées d'une charmante teinte écarlate. Ses doigts vinrent inconsciemment effleurer ses lèvres, pendant qu'il contemplait le comportement énigmatique de son aîné. Oikawa avait vraiment des idées stupides, et puis, il ne l'avait pas prévenu, bien évidemment !

Il était simplement troublé parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, rien de plus. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait l'habitude non plus.

Le Serdaigle ne portait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, il était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il gravissait le Grand Escalier. S'il ne prenait pas garde, il risquait de tomber en manquant une des marches si elles décidaient de se déplacer ; mais il était trop occupé à chercher une explication au comportement d'Oikawa pour s'en soucier.

Malgré son obstination à lui prouver le contraire ces derniers temps, le Serpentard était une personne très intelligente, et il n'entreprenait jamais quelque chose sans avoir prévu un plan minutieux au préalable. À l'exception du sortilège impardonnable, bien entendu. S'il imaginait que ce baiser l'aiderait à avancer dans ses découvertes, il avait certainement des raisons de penser de la sorte. Il ne l'avait quand même pas embrassé pour le seul plaisir de goûter à ses lèvres, Akaashi en était sûr.

Et s'il avait dit que l'admirateur serait facilement débusqué… se trouvait-il dans la pièce à ce moment-là ? Était-il possible qu'ils fussent observés et qu'Oikawa en ait profité pour mettre au point son « plan », aussi stupide soit-il ? C'était la seule explication qui lui apparaissait comme un tant soit peu logique parmi toutes ses hypothèses nébuleuses ; mais il n'avait remarqué personne de suspect lorsqu'il était sorti de la Bibliothèque, et ils se trouvaient suffisamment à l'écart des autres lors du baiser. Aucun élève n'était susceptible de les avoir vus.

Akaashi eut largement le temps de réfléchir aux motivations d'Oikawa au cours de son trajet à l'Infirmerie, et ses pensées continuèrent de cheminer alors qu'il patientait pour que l'on s'occupe de lui. Apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé de venir se faire soigner pour des cas improbables : entre des victimes de sorts qui avaient mal tourné, des fractures, et même une personne sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, l'infirmière ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et comme le Serdaigle ne pouvait pas parler, il lui était impossible de s'imposer pour réclamer son attention. Des élèves lui sont souvent passés devant, et il dut se résoudre à attendre que l'on se rende compte qu'il n'était pas simplement venu en tant que visiteur.

Expliquer son problème requit bien plus de gestes de mains et d'expressions faciales qu'il en avait l'habitude ; et ce fut lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau à la recherche d'une plume et d'un papier que l'on comprit sa situation. Et même là, le sort s'acharnait : l'Infirmerie était à court de potions Volubilis, si bien qu'il fallut demander au Professeur Yachi d'en concocter.

Il attendit une bonne heure que le remède soit préparé et apporté ici, puisque l'infirmière lui avait intimé de ne pas quitter la pièce : elle tenait apparemment à garder ses patients dans l'enceinte de sa salle jusqu'à leur prompt rétablissement. Akaashi était donc condamné à supporter les autres élèves admis et leurs regards curieux pendant qu'il se triturait les mains sans ménagement pour tenter d'apaiser sa profonde nervosité. Certains souffraient en silence comme lui, d'autres se plaignaient haut et fort de leur douleur incommensurable, ou déblatéraient des inepties incroyables à cause du philtre d'amour. Akaashi remerciait le ciel de ne jamais s'être retrouvé dans une situation pareille ; et puis, de tous les infortunés qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie, il était celui qui avait la meilleure mine.

Soupirer devint un véritable plaisir pour les nerfs du Serdaigle : il ne s'en priva pas durant toute l'heure qu'il passa à patienter. Cela restait l'une des seules choses qu'il pouvait faire pour exprimer son mécontentement sans avoir recours à la parole. Que faisait donc le Professeur Yachi ? La potion Volubilis était scandaleusement facile à préparer, il s'agissait même de l'élixir d'épreuve pour l'entrée au Club. Il pouvait la faire les yeux fermés…

Akaashi crut réellement mourir d'impatience. Il avait hâte de parler à Oikawa, et avoir enfin de nouvelles réponses, différentes de celles qui occupaient déjà son esprit. Il voulait comprendre, mais aussi lui faire part de son agacement : parce que même si le Serpentard avait fait preuve de délicatesse, cela ne se faisait pas. Il aurait dû le prévenir.

Tout ceci avait intérêt à en valoir la peine… Akaashi n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de ce genre d'histoire, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que cela s'ébruite.

Il passa une éternité à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, refusant de s'allonger. Après tout, d'autres en avaient certainement plus besoin que lui considérant les situations incongrues qui avaient défilé durant sa visite à l'Infirmerie.

Le Professeur Yachi arriva finalement avec la potion Volubilis, telle une lueur salvatrice dans les pensées sombres du jeune sorcier. Elle apportait aussi avec son remède l'antidote au philtre d'amour qu'elle donna à l'infirmière sans plus attendre. Elle ne put toutefois pas cacher sa surprise en trouvant Akaashi dans la pièce.

— C'est pour toi la potion Volubilis ?

Le Serdaigle se contenta d'acquiescer, pour illustrer la situation.

— C'est un de mes élèves qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle avec son air de nouveau inquisiteur.

Pris d'un élan de compassion, Akaashi secoua la tête : Oikawa n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se faire remarquer plus qu'il l'avait déjà été, et certainement pas auprès de sa Directrice de Maison. Il se contenta d'écrire avec le matériel que lui avait donné l'infirmière pour pouvoir communiquer : « Accident ».

C'était le cas de le dire… Et, quel accident !

Au moins, Oikawa avait eu la décence de s'excuser.

Elle s'en alla vaquer à des occupations plus pressantes avec un bref hochement de tête et un air d'empathie en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. L'infirmière versa la potion tant désirée dans un gobelet métallique qu'elle donna à Akaashi, qui n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour boire le liquide jaune citron. Maintenant, il n'osait presque pas prendre la parole, de peur qu'elle soit toujours hors d'usage. Il tenta quand même de prononcer quelques mots en rendant le verre à l'infirmière :

— Merci.

Sa voix était devenue toute pâteuse, et même si ses cordes vocales se mettaient de nouveau à vibrer elles semblaient encore engourdies par la paralysie dont elles avaient été victimes. Mais il n'allait pas s'embarrasser de détails : il pouvait parler, c'était là le principal. Il s'excusa poliment à l'infirmière, qui souhaitait le retenir pour quelques examens supplémentaires, et se dirigea avec hâte vers la sortie.

Une discussion avec Oikawa l'attendait, et cette fois-ci, aucun sort n'allait pouvoir le faire taire.

Il s'empressa donc de retourner à la Bibliothèque avant que le Serpentard lunatique ne change encore d'avis et quitte les lieux sans le prévenir. Il ne fut pas ralenti en chemin : le dimanche, les couloirs restaient vides ; les élèves préféraient le confort de leur Salle Commune ou de leurs Clubs plutôt que d'errer sans but dans les dédales du Château.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à redescendre le Grand Escalier pour atteindre le deuxième étage avec plus de précautions que lors de son ascension, Akaashi repéra immédiatement la silhouette de Bokuto, qui montait les marches dans sa direction. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, ses yeux semblaient trop occupés à contempler ses pieds, la tête baissée, pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était guère nouveau, il ne regardait jamais où il allait.

Les pensées d'Akaashi le ramenèrent au tout début de l'année, et il ne put s'empêcher de constater avec un pincement au cœur à quel point la situation avait changé entre eux. Auparavant, Akaashi s'était senti reposé et il n'avait pas souhaité discuter longuement avec Bokuto, tandis que celui-ci avait été incroyablement enjoué et avait absolument tenu à informer le Serdaigle de ses activités de Quidditch.

Maintenant, Akaashi était sur les nerfs et Bokuto semblait accablé ; et si lui désirait parler au Gryffondor pour avoir des explications quant au comportement de cette semaine, ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste. S'il avait imaginé se retrouver de nouveau comme ça, dans des dispositions si différentes après seulement quelques mois… Même ses sentiments avaient changé…

Mais Bokuto se trouvait seul à présent, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et il n'avait maintenant aucun moyen de s'enfuir. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour avoir enfin une discussion après une semaine à s'être fait ignorer. Il voulait des réponses de la part de ce septième année également : Akaashi n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de lui parler hier, après le match… et le Gryffondor semblait toujours aussi atterré par la défaite, maintenant qu'il l'observait avec plus d'attention. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait depuis des années, et le voir dans cet état faisait vraiment de la peine.

Cela dit, le Serdaigle resterait catégorique ; ses nerfs venaient déjà d'être mis à rude épreuve par les extravagances d'Oikawa, alors il n'avait certainement pas la patience requise pour s'adresser à Bokuto et le réconforter. Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard et la semaine qui avait suivi étaient toujours douloureusement fraîches dans sa mémoire, il s'arrêta donc en plein milieu des marches en attendant que le Gryffondor finisse par le remarquer.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Akaashi put constater son air totalement désemparé, inconsolable : ses épaules étaient affaissées, il gardait les mains dans ses poches et la tête toujours baissée, si bien qu'il faillit percuter le Serdaigle.

— Bokuto-san.

À l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé se figea. Il leva ses yeux vers Akaashi avec une lenteur exagérée pour se trouver face à un air renfrogné réclamant des réponses. Toutefois, lorsque le sixième année croisa son regard doré, sa détermination vacilla : il apercevait déjà des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il justifia la sensibilité extrême de son aîné par sa défaite au Quidditch avant de commencer la discussion :

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Maintenant ?

Sa voix sonnait bien moins ferme qu'il l'avait originellement prévue, car plus il observait Bokuto, qui fuyait désormais son regard à tout prix, plus il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. La défaite l'avait-il tant peiné ? Ou bien la présence d'Akaashi lui était-elle vraiment insupportable ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, le Serdaigle espéra presque que l'escalier s'immobiliserait dans le vide, comme lors de leur toute première rencontre il y a un an, pour lui laisser le temps d'avoir une véritable conversation. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Bokuto allait tout faire pour tenter de fuir à la moindre occasion. Akaashi agrippa avec force la rambarde de pierre jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent livides.

— Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou que je t'ai blessé, continua-t-il malgré tout, tu peux me le dire. Parce que si tu continues de ne rien dire, je ne pourrai pas y faire grand-chose. Et si c'est aussi grave pour me laisser en plan comme ça et m'éviter pendant une semaine, je pense que je devrais au moins être au courant.

— Désolé Akaashi…

Ah non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne voulait pas que Bokuto se contente de se soumettre bêtement à ses remontrances sans lui opposer de résistance ni avancer d'arguments. Là, il s'excusait sans s'expliquer et c'était incroyablement agaçant : non seulement car Akaashi ne pouvait pas libérer sa frustration accumulée pendant des jours, mais également parce qu'il se sentait mal d'être aussi dur envers Bokuto. Il avait l'air dévasté.

— Non, je ne veux pas de ça. Bokuto-san, tu ne penses pas que tu me dois au moins une explication ? Ce serait la moindre des choses, je me fiche de tes excuses. Parle-moi, ça fait une semaine que tu m'évites, alors si c'est de ma faute je…

— Non, non c'est pas de ta faute… c'est juste…

Le Gryffondor étouffa un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— … c'est rien, désolé. Je suis stupide, c'est tout, oublie ça. Je te revois plus tard d'accord ?

Il fit un pas pour continuer de monter les marches et dépasser Akaashi, mais celui-ci lui barra la route.

— Bokuto-san, reprit-il avec insistance. Regarde-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites.

— Je ne t'évite pas ! C'est que… je…

De nouvelles larmes perlaient ses yeux d'or, et il se contenta de serrer le poing sans finir sa phrase. Akaashi se pencha pour envelopper sa main de la sienne et tenter de l'apaiser : cela eut le mérite de le faire réagir, car Bokuto lança enfin un regard voilé d'incertitude dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le Gryffondor se retira vivement de son emprise, comme si le contact venait de le brûler.

— Rien, tout va bien. C'est rien…

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? s'exclama-t-il alors, incroyablement vexé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel ?

Bokuto n'avait probablement jamais vu le Serdaigle si énervé, cela devait entacher l'image idéalisée que tout le monde se faisait de lui. Le septième année semblait toujours aussi abattu, si bien que même cette colère ne l'atteignait pas. Akaashi essaya à nouveau de s'avancer, mais il l'évita encore, en plaçant cette fois-ci ses mains entre eux pour les séparer symboliquement, pour empêcher le Serdaigle de s'approcher de lui. Le message était très clair.

— Rien, tout est de ma faute… Mais, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, Oikawa est sûrement encore à la Bibliothèque, retourne le voir...

Akaashi en resta sans voix et sa stupéfaction permit à Bokuto de le contourner pour continuer son ascension du Grand Escalier et le laisser seul une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas une habitude qu'il souhaitait prendre, d'autant plus que cet abandon de vive voix portait un coup encore plus douloureux à l'encontre des sentiments du Serdaigle.

Il mit un instant à assimiler la situation. Comment Bokuto savait-il qu'Oikawa se trouvait à la Bibliothèque ? L'avait-il croisé là-bas ? Oh non…

Oikawa lui avait-il tout raconté ? Lui en avait-il parlé ?

Akaashi allait le tuer.

Même si elle ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, c'était la seule explication qui lui semblait logique pour que Bokuto soit au courant. Toutefois, son attitude devenait maintenant bien plus mystérieuse : son affliction était si disproportionnée qu'elle ne pouvait pas provenir uniquement de la défaite de Gryffondor… Akaashi l'avait-il tant blessé ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi abattu pendant leur conversation, l'évitait-il vraiment pour une bonne raison ?

Si la présence du Serdaigle lui était à ce point insoutenable et qu'il ne pouvait l'aider d'aucune façon, peut-être que s'éloigner de lui était la solution...  
Ou bien était-ce à cause de ce qu'Oikawa avait pu dire ? Si c'était le cas, il ne savait plus quoi penser…

Tout ceci n'apaisa pas sa confusion, et la frustration devant ce manque de réponses grandissait jusqu'à lui laisser le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Du tout.

Et il avait une discussion à avoir avec Oikawa.

Akaashi rejoignit à toute vitesse la Bibliothèque, avec une démarche si furieuse qu'il fit sursauter les quelques élèves qui y étudiaient tranquillement. Le Serpentard était resté assis à la place où il l'avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant, et il lisait un ouvrage en sifflotant. Le sixième année posa alors sans aucune délicatesse ses mains contre la table, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans l'alcôve : il souhaitait attirer son attention, mais aussi signaler son humeur. Et de toute façon, Oikawa ne semblait réagir qu'aux actions inutilement dramatiques…

Cette brusque intervention eut son effet, et le Serpentard leva les yeux de son livre pour offrir à son cadet légèrement penché vers lui un sourire d'une candeur écœurante.

— Kei-chan, ne t'énerve pas…

— Pourquoi tu en as parlé à Bokuto-san ?

Son aîné fronça les sourcils avant qu'une immense fierté illumine son visage, remplaçant immédiatement sa confusion précédente :

— Aha ! Ça a marché, j'avais raison ! Je suis vraiment trop fort !

Akaashi s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son air triomphant dénué de logique… Pourquoi était-il si jovial tout à coup ? Légèrement décontenancé, il tâcha tout de même de continuer leur discussion :

— Tu t'es vraiment senti obligé de lui dire ? Tu…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les jambes. Il regarda sous la table pour y trouver à ses pieds un adorable chat noir assis qui l'observait avec de grands yeux noisette. L'animal avait dû être attiré ici par les mouvements brusques d'Akaashi quand il avait traversé la Bibliothèque, peut-être l'avait-il suivi. Dans tous les cas, cette distraction était la bienvenue : il avait besoin de quelque chose pour calmer les battements de son cœur et apaiser son anxiété, et les chats étaient un très bon remède. Il se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et espéra se détendre en caressant la fourrure duveteuse du félin. Il reprit :

— Tu te rends compte que-

Le sourire triomphant d'Oikawa s'effaça à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur l'animal.

— Vire tout de suite cette chose de là, le coupa-t-il brusquement.

— Quoi ?

Oikawa n'aimait pas les chats ? Le Serdaigle n'était pas certain de comprendre les volontés indéchiffrables de son aîné ni pourquoi il se montrait si catégorique tout à coup, alors il ne réagit pas. Cela fit se lever le Serpentard, qui s'approcha du chat avec un regard intense. Le félin fut paniqué par ce comportement et il commença à feuler dans la direction du septième année lorsqu'il vit sa main se tendre vers lui. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras d'Akaashi et Oikawa soupira. Puis, d'un air plus déterminé, il attrapa le chat par la peau élastique de sa nuque : l'animal, incapable de bouger, émit un petit bruit étranglé et plaintif qui choqua profondément Akaashi.

Pauvre bête, pourquoi Oikawa était-il si brusque ?

Le Serdaigle le regarda apporter le félin jusqu'à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque pour le jeter dehors.

— Désolé, fit-il finalement en revenant. Je déteste les chats ! Toujours à déranger aux mauvais moments !

Akaashi ne préféra pas demander des explications sur ce qui venait de se produire et il mit cela sur le compte du caractère lunatique du Serpentard.

— Tu comptes répondre à mes questions ou tu vas encore me réduire au silence ?

— Je me suis déjà excusé… Regarde le bon côté des choses, maintenant tu sais qui est ton admirateur !

— De qui tu parles ?

— De Bokuto, c'est évident !

— Arrête avec ça, Oikawa-san. Il ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole…

— Après s'il est débile c'est pas de ma faute...

— C'est pas de ta faute ? C'est toi qui te fais des films, qui agis comme ça ! Tu me… m'utilises pour tes lubies bizarres, tu m'enlèves la parole et après t'en parles à tout le monde ?

Enfin peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais à la seule personne qui importait en ce moment. C'était déjà bien assez.

Oikawa leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— J'en ai pas parlé à Bokuto, à personne même !

— Alors comment il sait que tu étais à la Bibliothèque avec moi tout à l'heure ? Il a fait entendre qu'il savait pour… pour nous.

Même le dire sonnait terriblement faux.

— À ton avis, Kei-chan ? Réfléchis, pourquoi ce n'est pas son hibou qui t'apporte ses lettres ? Comment peut-il savoir pour nous sans que tu l'aies vu ? Même toi, je suis certain que tu as pensé que c'était lui l'admirateur… Il est jaloux, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Akaashi resta silencieux un moment, à considérer les paroles de son aîné. Certes, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit au début de l'année, mais maintenant avec l'état dans lequel était Bokuto en sa présence il avait de sérieux doutes... Cela semblait absurde. Et même s'il savait qu'Oikawa souhaitait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, il ne comprenait toujours pas sa logique…

— Écoute… Je t'assure que c'est lui. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Ne fais pas cette tête, je te le dirais volontiers mais je ne peux pas… Fais-le parler, d'accord ? Il finira par tout révéler lui-même. Il est jaloux et déprimé, il sera moins sur ses gardes… et puis il n'est pas super intelligent non plus…

Absurde. Comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait passé sa semaine à l'ignorer ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Bokuto n'avait pas pu les voir, il l'aurait aperçu en sortant de la Bibliothèque, mais si Oikawa disait la vérité et ne lui en avait pas parlé non plus… comment le Gryffondor pouvait-il être au courant ?

Il voulait bien y croire. Mais…

— Je ne vais certainement pas lui en parler…

Une fois lui avait suffi. Oikawa se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Comme tu veux, mais sache que j'ai réussi à trouvé ton admirateur, mission accomplie. Libre à toi de faire quelque chose de cette information.

— La seule chose que tu as réussie, c'est de faire croire à toute l'école qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

Si le Serpentard avait raison et que Bokuto était au courant, Akaashi était certain que ces événements annonçaient le début d'une pénible rumeur. Le Gryffondor n'était pas connu pour avoir la langue dans sa poche, et au vu de son état… il craignait le pire.

Le rire d'Oikawa lui répondit :

— Je prendrai ça comme un compliment. Mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si dramatique : c'était juste un baiser. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

C'était mal connaître Bokuto.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ! Je préfère vous prévenir, à partir du prochain, qui sera **LE** chapitre, on entrera vraiment dans les choses sérieuses !

Là c'est un peu comme le calme avant la tempête, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Merci d'avoir lu, passez une bonne semaine !


	25. Un soir au clair de lune

Bon ce chapitre est posté assez tard, désolé pour ça ^^

 **Nemo :** Contente que tes théories se soient avérées :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Un soir au clair de lune**

 _ **où Oikawa est une drama queen aux plans absolument suicidaires**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 11 Décembre_

* * *

Grâce à la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, Oikawa avait pu aider Akaashi sans trahir la parole de Kuroo, et ce tour de force l'emplissait d'une immense satisfaction. Sa fierté rayonnait d'autant plus que son plan malicieux semblait avoir porté ses fruits : d'après ce que lui avait raconté le Serdaigle, Bokuto avait déjà commencé à révéler des informations sans s'en rendre compte. Cela ne l'étonnait nullement, son petit spectacle avait principalement cherché à le déstabiliser suffisamment pour qu'il dévoile son secret. Et même si Akaashi n'avait toujours pas fait le rapprochement entre le Gryffondor et le Grand Duc, il suffirait de continuer à le faire parler : Bokuto finirait par se compromettre. Oikawa était certain que son cadet obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions. Il devait se douter de quelque chose, mais il fallait avouer que cette révélation était difficile à croire au premier abord ; et le Serdaigle désirait sans doute des preuves irréfutables.

Le Serpentard espérait également qu'Akaashi ne lui en tiendrait pas éternellement rigueur, car il s'était excusé, et ses actions avenantes avaient été nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de son plan. Et puis, sans mentir, un baiser comme celui-ci était loin d'être désagréable.

Oikawa avait donc passé le reste de sa journée avec un sourire qui refusait de s'effacer, trop fier de son habile stratagème et des mystères qu'il avait réussi à dévoiler. Il avait continué de feuilleter les ouvrages sur la lycanthropie, mais il lui était impossible d'y consacrer tout son sérieux tant il se trouvait distrait par les récents événements. Il tâcha tout de même d'étoffer l'idée qui lui était venue juste avant l'arrivée de Kuroo et tout ce qui s'en était suivi, mais même ces considérations pourtant si graves ne parvinrent pas à assombrir son humeur légère.

Après des recherches bien moins productives qu'il eût souhaité, le Serpentard rejoignit finalement la Grande Salle dans la soirée, une fois que le Club de Duel de Gryffondor avait cessé son activité et que l'heure du dîner ne tarderait pas à sonner. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki et Matsukawa étaient partis défier des sorciers de Maisons rivales, et au lieu de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune, ils avaient dû rester là-bas pour attendre le repas du soir. Le Serpentard pouvait enfin retourner avec ses amis sans risquer de provoquer un vent de panique auprès des élèves duellistes qui pensaient toujours Oikawa susceptible de leur lancer un sortilège impardonnable… À croire que cette réputation le collerait jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, car même si les rumeurs allaient et venaient, celle-ci possédait bien plus de véracité que les autres. Malheureusement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé : ses trois amis patientaient bien à la table des Serpentards, remise à sa place après les activités de l'après-midi. Daishou se trouvait même avec eux, à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ d'un air passablement ennuyé. Mais en portant, comme toujours, plus d'attention que nécessaire à son meilleur ami, Oikawa remarqua que celui-ci était complètement avachi sur la table, l'air défait. Et, déjà, son esprit soucieux se remit à bouillonner de milliers de cas de figure : avait-il perdu ? Se passait-il quelque chose de grave ?

Le Serpentard commençait à froncer les sourcils en s'avançant dans leur direction lorsqu'il remarqua les mines espiègles d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa à l'encontre d'Iwaizumi ; leurs sourires carnassiers trahissaient les railleries qu'ils devaient sûrement lui faire subir alors qu'ils lui parlaient, penchés vers lui. Ils semblaient prendre un plaisir extrême à l'agacer, d'autant plus que la forme affaissée d'Iwaizumi ne daignait pas leur répondre ni même fixer autre chose que la surface en bois devant lui. Oikawa en était soulagé : il devait seulement s'agir d'une énième facétie du duo. La routine. Il s'approcha d'eux pour connaître la raison de cet acharnement sur son meilleur ami, et pour décider s'il prendrait sa défense ou s'il les soutiendrait. Le sourire qu'il avait gardé une grande partie de la journée refit surface alors qu'Hanamaki remarquait finalement sa présence.

— Tiens, Oikawa ! Justement !

L'interpellé s'immobilisa quelques secondes, surpris d'être le sujet de leur conversation actuelle (et après ils osaient lui dire que tout ne tournait pas autour de lui…) et son regard croisa brièvement celui d'Iwaizumi, qui se redressa de son état amorphe à l'entente du nom d'Oikawa. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, et il avait presque aussitôt reporté son attention ailleurs alors qu'il marmonnait un simple « Ta gueule » à l'encontre de Matsukawa et de son air narquois. Ce comportement intrigua quelque peu Oikawa, et il pouvait assurer qu'il n'imaginait pas l'adorable teinte rosée que venaient de prendre les joues de son meilleur ami. Adorable certes, mais déconcertante. Que se passait-il ici ? Quels tourments Matsukawa et Hanamaki faisaient-ils subir à Iwaizumi pour le troubler de la sorte ?

— Je vous ai tant manqué que ça ?

Oikawa les rejoignit en s'installant à son tour avec les Serpentards, non sans lancer un discret coup d'œil en direction d'Iwaizumi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et que son attitude ne demandait qu'à être décryptée par son esprit retors. Celui-ci scrutait la table vide avec un profond intérêt.

— Tu n'imagines même pas, déclara Hanamaki en attardant lui aussi son regard vers Iwaizumi.

— Vos duels se sont bien passés ? Vous avez gagné des rangs ou je ne sais quoi ?

— Tranquille, personne n'est mort ou blessé gravement… On en a même profité pour faire gagner quelques points à Serpentard.

Oikawa se contenta d'acquiescer sans ajouter de commentaire ; il ne désirait pas vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet, et la remarque désinvolte de Matsukawa ne lui évoquait pas des souvenirs très agréables. Il les écouta distraitement revenir sur les détails de certains duels particulièrement prenants au cours de leur après-midi.

— Alors Iwaizumi, tu restes bien silencieux, tu n'as rien à _dire_?

L'insistance sur les mots l'interpella immédiatement. Avec leurs sourires insolents, ils avaient décidément choisi leur cible, et ils étaient déterminés à jouer avec ses nerfs. Cela changeait de leurs habitudes : normalement, c'était à Oikawa que revenait ce plaisir.

Iwaizumi quitta sa contemplation du mobilier pour les assassiner du regard. Son devoir de meilleur ami criait à Oikawa de rejoindre Hanamaki et Matsukawa dans leurs boutades, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il en retournait.

— Iwa-chan, tu t'es fait laminer pour faire une tête pareille ?

— Oh non, répondit Matsukawa à sa place, il a battu Kyoutani assez facilement… une fois de plus…

— Sérieux, il est obsédé par toi à te coller autant ! Il est même venu te voir après le duel quoi… Cette obstination…

— Je peux parler tout seul, vous savez...

— Ah oui ? Très bien « Iwa-chan », raconte-nous donc pourquoi tu fais cette tête…

Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer sous le regard insistant de ses deux énergumènes d'amis avant d'ignorer les remarques d'Hanamaki :

— Et toi, Oikawa ? T'as su t'occuper cet aprèm' ?

Un geignement dramatique et combiné du duo infernal retentit, mais Oikawa choisit de ne pas relever le changement de sujet :

— J'en ai profité pour bosser un peu, avec les ASPIC et tout…

Cet habile mensonge commençait à lui faire réaliser qu'il devrait peut-être se mettre au travail, car il avait assez mal démarré l'année : il n'avait pas porté d'attention à ses cours. Il avait été trop préoccupé par le Quidditch, et tous les événements de ces derniers mois l'avaient empêché de trouver le temps nécessaire pour étudier avec sérieux. Mais bientôt, cela ne serait plus un problème ; il aurait sa réponse, il pourrait aller de l'avant. Il serait libéré d'un poids qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis le début de l'année, et ce quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

— Non sérieusement, t'as fait quoi ?

Oikawa en resta légèrement déstabilisé : son mensonge était-il si évident ?

— Je v-

— Oikawa !

La voix grave et irritée de Kuroo retentit dans la pièce, et il arriva à pas rapide dans leur direction. Le mécontentement qui se lisait sur son visage concordait parfaitement avec le ton qu'il venait de prendre à l'encontre de son Capitaine.

Oikawa concevait qu'il puisse être en colère : après tout, il l'avait légèrement malmené sous sa forme de chat, mais Kuroo n'aurait pas dû tenter d'espionner sa discussion avec Akaashi. Il avait trouvé cela particulièrement malvenu, et les mesures qu'il avait prises étaient parfaitement justifiées, même si elles avaient été quelque peu brusques. Oikawa, agacé par cet incident, n'allait certainement pas s'en excuser, qu'importe ce que son Gardien allait lui dire.

— Oui, chaton ?

Tout le monde resta médusé devant l'insolence perceptible dans la voix d'Oikawa, et même Daishou leva les yeux de son journal pour l'observer avec surprise et amusement. Quoi que Kuroo ait initialement prévu de dire, s'il avait souhaité le faire avec ménagement cette idée était désormais révolue. Son regard s'était assombri face à cette petite provocation et ce comportement désinvolte, mais c'était plus fort qu'Oikawa, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Une allusion que seuls eux comprenaient ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

— C'est quoi ce délire avec Akaashi ? T'es sérieux là ?

Ah, ça c'était typiquement les paroles d'un meilleur ami qui avait entendu la version exagérée d'un Gryffondor dramatique et sans espoir, les yeux embués de larmes… Comme c'était triste…

Mais Oikawa était bien décidé à jouer avec les nerfs de Kuroo, car cette tentative d'espionnage lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Il prit alors une voix incroyablement enfantine et battit des cils avec un air d'incompréhension :

— Kei-chan ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Depuis quand tu sors avec lui ?

— Moi ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement surpris.

— Oui, toi. À moins que pour toi rouler une pelle à quelqu'un ce soit tout à fait normal…

Le Capitaine de Quidditch réprima une grimace face à cette remarque acerbe. Quelle exagération… et puis, était-il obligé de le dire si fort ? Kuroo semblait vraiment très énervé, il n'avait pas dû s'être remis de cette petite humiliation sous forme féline, même si son attitude protectrice envers son meilleur ami forçait l'admiration.

Oikawa sentit peser sur lui le regard de ses amis à ses côtés, et pour une fois il trouvait qu'être le centre de l'attention avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais il les ignora, il était hors de question qu'il lâche l'affaire : Kuroo l'avait provoqué, il répondrait sur le même ton.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait intéresser notre cher Kei-chan de toute façon ? Soyons sérieux...

Cette attaque indirecte contre Bokuto était peut-être basse et mesquine, mais Oikawa n'avait jamais vraiment porté le Gryffondor dans son cœur. Kuroo semblait l'avoir remarqué : il devait se douter que son Capitaine avait percé à jour l'identité d'Animagus de Bokuto, ainsi que son attirance envers Akaashi. Après tout, s'il avait eu droit à des rapports détaillés de la part du Gryffondor éploré chaque fois qu'Oikawa avait fait quelque chose de peu recommandable à son encontre, ce n'était pas difficile de le supposer. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Le regard de Kuroo se durcit et, les sourcils froncés, il rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

— T'es vraiment un connard, Oikawa.

— Eh, surveille un peu ton langage jeune homme, fit remarquer Daishou qui se prit immédiatement le regard noir dirigé auparavant vers le Capitaine.

— Toi, c'est pas le moment.

— Non, t'as raison, je m'en fiche de vos histoires de cœur de toute façon… c'est bien trop mièvre pour moi.

Kuroo s'apprêtait à répliquer pour faire taire celui qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais paresseusement étiré sur ses lèvres, mais Matsukawa mit fin à la joute verbale naissante en s'exclamant :

— Mais vous croyez vraiment tout ce qu'il raconte, lui ?

Il désigna Oikawa d'un geste de main qui ne manquait pas de condescendance. Mais devant le silence de Kuroo et de l'interpellé, qui les observaient avec des regards graves attisés par l'agacement de leur dispute, l'incertitude gagnait progressivement leurs amis.

— Attends… c'est pas une blague ?

Oikawa fut surpris de constater à quel point Hanamaki semblait énervé par cette nouvelle. Il l'était presque autant que Matsukawa, qui commençait à soupirer bruyamment…

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

— Mais vous êtes pas sérieux là ! Je rêve…

Hanamaki se prit la tête dans les mains d'une façon bien trop excessive pour la situation. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait-il comme dans un drame romantique tout à coup ?

— Vous êtes vraiment pas possible, reprit-il finalement.

— Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, répliqua Oikawa.

Il n'avait pas nié, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Kuroo aille tout répéter à Bokuto s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, mais il n'avait pas confirmé leurs hypothèses non plus. Cela suffirait pour le moment ; et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment à qui Hanamaki faisait référence avec ce « vous ».

Kuroo lui asséna un nouveau regard désapprobateur, mais Oikawa l'ignora pour porter discrètement son attention sur Iwaizumi, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette conversation. Le cœur battant, il tenta d'apercevoir l'expression de son visage, sa réaction. Il s'en ficherait sûrement, comme d'habitude.

En se risquant à jeter un œil dans sa direction, il remarqua l'air légèrement confus de son meilleur ami, qui fixait le vide, comme s'il faisait un bilan de sa vie jusqu'à présent ou qu'il se rendait soudain compte de l'immensité de l'univers. À le voir ainsi, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il suivait vraiment la conversation ; peut-être était-il en train d'assimiler l'information ?

Dans tous les cas, il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Hanamaki et Matsukawa l'observèrent un instant, une frustration à peine voilée sur leur visage.

— Tu me saoules Oikawa, franchement, t'es vraiment pas possible !

— Ah, merci, intervint Kuroo pour appuyer les deux autres Serpentards et profiter du fait que tout le monde soit de son avis.

— Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Ça ne vous regarde pas, vous êtes juste jaloux ! Kei-chan peut faire ses propres choix tout de même !

C'était terriblement hypocrite de sa part de déclarer de tels propos, surtout parce qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire, mais ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Tu-

— Eh, c'est bon, laissez-le tranquille.

Iwaizumi reprit finalement part à la conversation, et avait efficacement fait taire les exclamations agacées de ses amis à l'encontre d'Oikawa. Ce dernier croisa son regard, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ne lui était familier. Il lui semblait le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, comme si une affliction insidieuse apparaissait soudainement après avoir longtemps été cachée à Oikawa. Il ne savait comment réagir, comment interpréter. Mais quand Iwaizumi lui adressa un très faible demi-sourire qui tentait vainement d'être rassurant, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Cette impression ne le quitta pas lorsque le dîner commença, et ces nombreux questionnements le gardèrent éveillé plus que nécessaire.

* * *

 _Mercredi 14 Décembre_

* * *

Oikawa détestait l'admettre, mais Akaashi avait eu raison : la rumeur s'était répandue. Le Serdaigle devait certainement le haïr pour cela : comme toute histoire croustillante, il n'était plus possible de nier quoi que ce soit lorsque la moitié de l'école en parlait avec curiosité. Quand il voyait ce qu'un tout petit baiser chaste pouvait engendrer comme conséquence… maintenant, tout le monde pensait que les deux sorciers étaient ensemble après s'être passionnément embrassés dans la bibliothèque.

Oikawa n'osait même pas imaginer comment les versions continueraient de muter, mais il savait que dans quelques jours l'intérêt se dissiperait : dans quatre jours, c'était les vacances de Noël, et Poudlard serait de nouveau calme.

Mais toute cette situation l'agaçait fortement, et pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, malgré sa stratégie, Bokuto continuait de briller par son inutilité et ne faisait aucun effort pour qu'Akaashi découvre que c'était lui l'admirateur. Non, plus que l'admirateur, le messager. Si ces deux-là n'interagissaient jamais, comment le Gryffondor pouvait-il se faire démasquer ? En plus, lors des cours qu'il partageait en commun avec sa Maison, Oikawa pouvait très bien remarquer l'infinie tristesse qui accablait Bokuto ; et à le voir dans cet état il ne semblait pas enclin à se défaire des sentiments négatifs qui le rongeaient… quelle blague, autant que tout cela serve à quelque chose ! Le Serpentard gardait l'espoir que Kuroo parviendrait à convaincre son meilleur ami de tout avouer : avec le temps, soit Bokuto allait se trouver du courage, soit Akaashi finirait par le comprendre tout seul avec les indices habilement insinués par le septième année. Mais cette attente restait incroyablement frustrante, il avait espéré une résolution plus rapide.

Mais le pire pour lui, c'était de voir comment Iwaizumi réagissait à la situation, car c'était tellement inhabituel qu'Oikawa s'en trouvait désemparé. Il avait eu de nombreuses petites amies durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et cela n'avait jamais provoqué de réactions de sa part, sauf peut-être de l'irritation à voir Oikawa s'en vanter à la moindre occasion. Maintenant, il semblait juste gêné… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon ?

En tout cas, son meilleur ami prenait cela bien plus au sérieux que ses précédents flirts de quelques jours, ou semaines. Plus au sérieux que les principaux concernés.

Peut-être que la réputation studieuse et immaculée d'Akaashi faisait naître le doute ?

Même si c'était le cas, Oikawa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Iwaizumi réagissait de cette manière ; le Capitaine de Quidditch prenait le plus de précautions possible pour ne jamais se trouver avec Akaashi parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et aussi car le Serdaigle devait toujours être en colère contre lui. Iwaizumi n'avait donc aucune raison de réagir de cette manière, encore moins de se cacher derrière une attitude faussement nonchalante. Oikawa avait peut-être perdu la main, mais il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour voir à travers cette mascarade.

Le pire pour Oikawa fut lorsqu'après une énième plaisanterie de la part d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa, Iwaizumi lui avait déclaré, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, que cette histoire lui ferait du bien après « tout ça », et qu'il était content pour lui.

Content pour lui, ça restait à débattre. Oikawa n'y croyait pas vraiment, pas avec l'expression qu'arborait son meilleur ami.

Peut-être avait-il peur, comme lui, de se faire remplacer ? Mais cette seule pensée était absurde lorsque l'on constatait l'obstination d'Oikawa : il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et cette certitude était si catégorique que le Serpentard en avait presque peur. Et il restait toujours à ses côtés, c'était impossible qu'il puisse penser qu'il le laisserait tomber.

Même si lui y avait également cru lorsque la situation était inversée.

Si Iwaizumi osait s'imaginer qu'Oikawa ne le remarquerait pas, il était naïf ; son comportement était bien trop étrange ; son regard s'attardait sur lui, quand il ne fixait pas simplement le vide, en proie à une intense réflexion…

Mais le Serpentard devait faire taire ses pensées égoïstes et paranoïaques ; les agissements d'Iwaizumi n'étaient certainement pas en rapport avec cette rumeur stupide, mais plutôt à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait et qui allait une fois de plus le transformer dans des conditions atroces sans que personne puisse lui venir en aide.

Et ça, Oikawa ne le permettrait plus. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Ce soir.

Il obtiendrait la vérité, quoi qu'il en coûte. Son plan était bon : il ne laisserait pas l'opportunité à Iwaizumi de se défiler, et il était prêt à en subir les conséquences.

— Iwa-chan ?

C'était la fin de la matinée, et le cours de Sortilèges ne semblait pas plus intéresser Iwaizumi qu'Oikawa, et aucun des deux n'écoutait vraiment le Professeur Takeda. Il devrait suivre avec attention pourtant, ses résultats commençaient à chuter et il parvenait tout juste à décrocher des « Acceptable » à ses devoirs. La leçon d'aujourd'hui portait sur le _Prior Incantato_ , une formule permettant de découvrir les derniers sorts utilisés par le propriétaire d'une baguette magique, mais Oikawa avait refusé de participer aux travaux pratiques. Il ne voulait certainement pas voir apparaître au milieu de la classe l'image brumeuse de son _Silencio_ contre Akaashi, il ne tenait pas à se faire assassiner par Kuroo et Bokuto qui se trouvaient aussi dans la salle.

Iwaizumi lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur alors qu'Oikawa le surprenait une fois de plus à le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Il semblait étonné par cette interpellation inattendue.

Après tout, ils étaient censés s'entraîner à maîtriser le sort, mais aucun des deux n'était d'humeur.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir ? Comme on faisait avant ?

Il déclinerait la proposition, c'était une évidence. Aujourd'hui était un soir de pleine lune. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, Iwaizumi lui refusait difficilement quoi que ce soit, il pouvait toujours tenter cette approche-ci.

— Ce soir ? Avec moi, tu es sûr ?

Oikawa pouvait presque entendre l'insinuation « pas avec Akaashi ? » résonner dans la tête de son meilleur ami, mais il décida d'ignorer ce détail et de ne pas se laisser abattre :

— Oui, comme au bon vieux temps. Ça fait longtemps…

En tout cas, cela lui avait cruellement manqué.

Iwaizumi sembla considérer un instant ces paroles ainsi que le regard de chien battu qu'Oikawa lui offrait. Il s'assura que le Professeur Takeda ne les surprendrait pas en train de discuter avant de continuer leur conversation :

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre le début des vacances ? On sera plus tranquilles, y'aura pas de Préfets dans les couloirs...

Le Capitaine de Quidditch afficha une mine défaite et acquiesça faiblement, avant de faire semblant de suivre le cours, l'air incroyablement déçu.

Il savait qu'Iwaizumi céderait à l'instant même où il l'entendit soupirer longuement à côté de lui, résigné. Oikawa était très fort en manipulation, et obtenir les faveurs de son meilleur ami ne lui posait pas de grandes difficultés.

— Bon… si tu veux. Mais pas trop tard, d'accord ? Genre après l'entraînement, ça te va ?

Iwaizumi était si généreux, il devait vraiment avoir de la peine pour Oikawa s'il acceptait dans de telles conditions.

C'était le dernier entraînement de Quidditch pour lequel le Capitaine était suspendu, il l'attendrait donc en ressassant les détails de son plan, bien qu'il ne soit pas si compliqué.

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais même si la nuit tombe tôt, continua Iwaizumi, il n'y aura pas d'étoiles, t'es au courant ?

— C'est pas grave, mentit-il. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important !

Iwaizumi le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux, embarrassé.

— Si tu le dis… On ne reste pas longtemps, compris ?

— Compris ! Merci, Iwa-chan !

* * *

En rétrospective, admirer le soleil se coucher à l'horizon du lac resterait très romantique, même s'il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à accomplir : retenir Iwaizumi le plus longtemps possible. De cette manière, si son meilleur ami ne souhaitait pas que se produise un incident dramatique, il serait obligé de tout lui avouer.  
Oikawa attendait depuis quelques minutes en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, à contempler malgré le froid la lumière du jour déclinante refléter ses lueurs orangées dans le miroitement du lac : ce cadre était vraiment magnifique. S'il devait mourir ici, il ne le regrettait pas.

Iwaizumi fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensa pour le rejoindre : il s'était même changé et n'avait pas ses affaires de Quidditch avec lui.

— Vous avez fini plus tôt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

— Oui, il y a eu une petite altercation entre Kuroo et Daishou, rien d'inhabituel, mais on a préféré arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère.

Le Capitaine soupira à l'entente de ces nouvelles : son équipe avait décidément besoin de lui pour ramener l'ordre et les recadrer. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus suspendu, il allait avoir du travail pour coordonner ses joueurs.

— Au moins, tu es là, c'est le principal.

Iwaizumi se massa nerveusement la nuque. Si Oikawa ne le connaissait pas, il croirait presque qu'il s'attendait à se voir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être était-il simplement anxieux à cause de la pleine lune ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Il le rejoignit et s'accouda à son tour contre la balustrade, pour admirer l'horizon. Pendant qu'il contemplait le paysage devant lui, Oikawa lança le plus furtivement possible un _Collaporta_ en sortilège informulé pour sceller la porte. Il rangea sa baguette aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait sortie, et prit un instant pour observer Iwaizumi : il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Il n'avait plus d'issue.

— Tu comptes rater le repas du soir ?

— J'ai pas très faim, répondit Oikawa en haussant les épaules.

De toute façon, son estomac restait noué à la moindre pensée de ce qui allait advenir.

Iwaizumi ne s'y opposa pas, malgré sa mine réprobatrice. Maintenant, il fallait trouver de quoi l'occuper pour qu'il ne parte pas.

— C'est vraiment magnifique, lança-t-il en laissant son regard se perdre dans les abords de la Forêt Interdite. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être en première année quand je reviens ici, pas toi ?

—… Ouais, c'est vrai. Faut dire que t'as pas vraiment changé depuis… Toujours aussi puéril et obstiné.

À l'entente de ces propos, Oikawa fit mine de bouder, et il entreprit de pousser légèrement l'épaule d'Iwaizumi.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— Parce que toi tu as changé depuis ?

— Un peu quand même…

Le cœur d'Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de se serrer. Iwaizumi venait certainement de faire référence à sa lycanthropie, et cette idée seule l'emplissait d'une grande tristesse. Tristesse qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il entendit la suite de sa phrase :

—… je suis passé de meilleur ami à baby-sitter.

— Mais bien sûr… fais pas genre tu n'es pas reconnaissant de m'avoir pour illuminer ton quotidien terne !

Au lieu de nier, Iwaizumi se contenta de secouer la tête pour voiler les quelconques traces d'amusement de son visage.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Oikawa ?

— T'inquiète, t'as plus qu'un an à me supporter, après c'est fini.

Il ne pensait pas dégrader autant l'atmosphère d'une simple phrase, mais il pouvait déjà constater la tension visible des épaules d'Iwaizumi. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à appréhender ce moment ; même si Oikawa ne comptait pas l'abandonner pour autant. Jamais.

Ils laissèrent leur regard se perdre dans le Parc de Poudlard, et Oikawa se trouvait partagé entre l'envie d'observer avec attention le soleil en train de décliner ou la mine grave de son meilleur ami. Peut-être pensait-il à quelque chose qu'il ne saurait formuler, ou bien était-il focalisé sur sa transformation prochaine ? C'était difficile à dire.

Mais le silence continua de s'étirer, et le Serpentard pressentait qu'avec cette atmosphère, Iwaizumi n'allait pas tarder à vouloir s'en aller. Il devait trouver une idée :

—… Enfin, c'est fini… j'espère quand même que le grand Iwa-chan passera me voir de temps en temps pour me raconter ses exploits !

Et qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela…

— Compte là-dessus… Tu seras certainement trop occupé par ta carrière de joueur de Quidditch professionnel...

— Je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

—… De toute façon, on n'y est pas encore, faut déjà passer nos ASPIC…

Oikawa grimaça.

— On a encore du temps, on n'est même pas à la moitié de l'année…

Cette conversation n'allait nulle part. Iwaizumi voudrait partir d'une minute à l'autre, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Il interrompit sa contemplation et tourna son entière attention vers Oikawa avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Il allait partir.

— Dis Oikawa, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Ce dernier s'immobilisa, craignant déjà le départ.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Non je pensais que… non, rien, oublie ça…

Iwaizumi fit mine de s'étirer, geste d'une spontanéité plus que douteuse.

—… Bon, je pense que je vais partir…

— Déjà ?

— On pourra revenir pendant les vacances si tu veux, on aura plus de temps...

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester encore un peu ? S'il te plaît, Iwa-chan…

Oikawa regarda avec appréhension le soleil décliner dangereusement derrière le lac. Oui, c'était bientôt le moment. Il retourna son entière attention vers son meilleur ami lorsqu'il répliqua :

— Non, je dois vraiment y aller.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— S'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Je te promets que-

— Non, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux partir, Iwa-chan. C'est simple comme question : qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ?

Iwaizumi le dévisagea, immobile. Il paraissait en grand conflit intérieur… peut-être allait-il céder et tout révéler ? Peut-être…

— Mon devoir de potions pour demain, j'ai oublié de le faire et-

C'était la pire excuse du monde. Même Iwaizumi ne semblait pas y croire.

— Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Iwa-chan, je suis sérieux !

L'interpellé ignora les plaintes d'Oikawa et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte de sortie, l'air décidé à ne pas écouter ses arguments.

— Crois ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais… qu'est-ce qu-

À l'instant où il se rendit compte que la poignée était bloquée et qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans la pièce, Oikawa se précipita à ses côtés pour se placer entre la porte et Iwaizumi. Il ne devait pas défaire le sort, il fallait l'en empêcher à tout prix, il cherchait déjà sa baguette pour faire céder l'enchantement.

— Oikawa, pousse-toi. C'est pas le moment.

— Iwa-chan, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je t'écoute… je peux t'aider même, n'aie pas peur !

— Oikawa, l'avertit-il une nouvelle fois en ignorant ses remarques. Bouge de là, je suis sérieux.

L'intéressé maintenait les épaules d'Iwaizumi pour éviter d'être poussé hors de son chemin. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, qui gagnaient en panique au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Oikawa essaya d'attirer son attention alors que lui regardait désespérément la porte, décidé à quitter la pièce sans plus attendre.

— Moi aussi, je suis sérieux. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Tu ne comprends pas, je dois partir !

Le ton d'Iwaizumi trahissait son inquiétude. Il savait qu'il était pris au piège. Il voulait partir.

— Je comprends, je sais. Mais tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, tu dois juste-

— Laisse-moi passer cette _putain_ de porte !

Oikawa se figea devant la violence de ces mots, qui avaient presque été criés en même temps qu'Iwaizumi tentait de le faire bouger avec des mouvements brusques. Il ne l'écoutait pas, il cédait à la panique. Et cela ne l'aidait pas à garder son propre calme : son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se rappelait des possibles conséquences de ses actions…

 _Un loup-garou transformé ne saurait reconnaître son meilleur ami, et il le tuerait sans hésitation._

— Non, s'exclama-t-il fermement. Parle-moi et je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux. Tu pourras rester là et je partirai… On sait tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer si on reste ici… alors s'il te plaît Iwa-chan…

— Oikawa, fit-il en sortant sa baguette magique, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Laisse-moi passer.

Il ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, et les mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne lui révélait rien. Il le menaçait maintenant, mais le Capitaine n'en avait que faire : il ne se défendrait pas, mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

Oikawa avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps, mais c'était justement ce qu'il manquait à Iwaizumi.

Il devait trouver quelque chose qui attirerait son attention autre part que sur le désastre imminent qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Il devait calmer sa frénésie, et l'empêcher de lui jeter un sort.

Il regarda un instant la salle d'Astronomie par-dessus l'épaule d'Iwaizumi : le soleil avait pratiquement disparu… Une multitude de souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit jusqu'à le submerger : il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait gravi ces marches pour découvrir l'immensité de Poudlard, il se souvenait de son premier cours d'Astronomie où il avait eu l'impression de vivre parmi les étoiles, il se souvenait de toutes les escapades qu'il y avait faites avec Iwaizumi.

Quels que soient les moments qu'il avait forgés ici, son meilleur ami était une constante, il l'avait toujours été.

Les étoiles ne tarderaient pas à briller.

Mais en cet instant, c'était la lueur des yeux d'Iwaizumi qui aveuglait presque Oikawa. Sans réfléchir, avec une pointe de désespoir, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il prit le visage de son meilleur ami dans ses mains pour réclamer son attention :

— Je t'aime, Hajime.

Iwaizumi croisa enfin son regard. Il s'était immobilisé, et cherchait la vérité dans les yeux d'Oikawa, incertain. Au moins, il avait réussi à le captiver ; il n'avait qu'à continuer.

— Je t'aime, et je veux être là pour toi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais parle-moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est douloureux de te voir souffrir en silence. Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments, rien à la situation. Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. Je finirai par le découvrir très rapidement sinon, à toi de voir comment tu veux que cela se passe.

L'expression d'Iwaizumi restait indéchiffrable, il se contentait de le regarder avec surprise.

La lumière orangée déclinait. La pièce s'assombrit.

Oikawa pensait presque se faire repousser avec dégoût une fois que son meilleur ami aurait repris le contrôle de ses mouvements, lorsqu'il aurait assimilé l'information. C'était vraiment la pire manière de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il avait paniqué, et cela avait eu le mérite d'avoir retenu son attention. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

— Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il.

— Oikawa...

L'interpellé resta pendu à ses lèvres alors que la pénombre se formait autour d'eux, prête à les dévorer dans la seconde de leur hésitation.

Iwaizumi se dégagea de son emprise et recula légèrement, brisant le cœur d'Oikawa. Il pointa sa baguette magique vers lui, sans parvenir à masquer le conflit qui le rongeait.

—… laisse-moi passer. J'hésiterai pas à te pétrifier.

— Iw-

— Tu ne comprends pas, c'est grave ! C'est peut-être déjà trop tard !

Trop tard ?

La nuit tombait.

Il avait peut-être mal compris… Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

Les étoiles commençaient à briller.

— Iwa-chan… pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas ?

La lune illuminait déjà le ciel, baignant la pièce d'une atmosphère diaphane.

* * *

Vous sentez que ça va être le bordel ? Non ? ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, bonne semaine !


	26. La nature de la bête

Hello ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

(Je parle un peu dans les notes de fin de chapitre aussi)

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La nature de la bête**

 _ **ou pourquoi Akaashi aurait dû mieux réviser ses Sortilèges Informulés**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 14 Décembre_

* * *

Akaashi ne s'était pas trompé : évidemment, l'information s'était répandue dans tout le Château. Oikawa avait été bien naïf de penser le contraire. Il était à présent condamné à supporter les regards pesants et les innombrables chuchotements dès qu'il se rendait quelque part, quand ce n'était pas purement et simplement des curieux qui venaient lui poser des questions sans la moindre gêne.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le Serpentard était l'une des personnes les plus populaires de Poudlard, et ce crétin avait décidé de l'embrasser : les rumeurs étaient inévitables. N'importe quoi. Akaashi se sentait extrêmement agacé par toute cette situation, qui durait maintenant depuis le début de la semaine. Les élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à déformer le moindre bruit de couloir, et cela semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Génial. Mais, si tout cela faisait partie du plan « brillant » d'Oikawa, il pouvait bien endurer tous ces désagréments, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour un tel résultat, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine… Akaashi n'avait pas adressé la parole à Bokuto depuis leur discussion dans le Grand Escalier… enfin, « discussion », il aurait pu parler à un mur, il aurait eu le même résultat. La frustration en moins, peut-être. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le Serpentard avait voulu insinuer… Bokuto était donc l'admirateur ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu les surprendre, dans ce coin isolé de la Bibliothèque ?

Cette hypothèse semblait si absurde à ses yeux, et plus encore après la réaction du Gryffondor. Mais il savait tout de même qu'Oikawa n'était pas si irréfléchi qu'il en donnait l'impression, et il voyait bien qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans le formuler clairement. Quelle que soit la raison de ce silence volontaire, Akaashi ne parvenait toujours pas à faire le lien entre les différents éléments qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas Bokuto. Il ne comprenait pas Oikawa. Quelque chose lui échappait, et cela le frustrait terriblement.

Après un dîner des plus rapides pour ne pas rester exposé aux regards des autres, Akaashi décida de profiter de ce début de soirée pour réfléchir dans le calme. Il passerait les prochaines heures à surveiller le Château dans le silence nocturne ; et si en temps normal il se plaignait des heures perdues durant lesquelles il aurait pu dormir, cette ronde de Préfet aurait tout de même le mérite de l'occuper. Et ce n'était pas un si grand sacrifice : trouver le sommeil était devenu plus difficile que d'ordinaire, tant Akaashi cherchait en vain une explication pour justifier les comportements de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le soleil brillait déjà de ses derniers rayons crépusculaires et les élèves se rendaient tous dans leurs Dortoirs respectifs lorsque le Serdaigle montait au septième étage pour surveiller l'espace qui lui avait été attribué pour cette nuit. Cela consistait principalement à vérifier qu'il ne prenait pas l'idée à certains de se promener hors de leur Salle Commune et de semer le désordre dans le Château.

Son ascension du Grand Escalier fut pénible, mais ce n'était qu'un effort minime par rapport à tous les recoins qu'il allait devoir arpenter pour vérifier que personne ne jouait les somnambules ; chaque pièce devait être inspectée, et la seule idée de monter et redescendre la tour de Divination et ses centaines de marches le rendait léthargique.

Mais c'était son devoir de Préfet, et ses homologues subissaient le même sort dans des parties différentes de Poudlard.

Dès qu'il posa le pied sur le palier de son étage, il lança un _Lumos_ du bout de sa baguette pour éclairer le couloir assombri et commencer ainsi sa laborieuse tâche.

Quitte à assurer la surveillance quelque part, Akaashi préférait largement s'en acquitter dans les Cachots : l'atmosphère était certes lugubre et humide, mais l'inspection des lieux ne durait guère plus de trente minutes avant de pouvoir retourner se coucher.

Avec le septième étage entier à couvrir, il en aurait facilement pour une bonne heure.

Le Serdaigle constata avec bien peu de surprise que seul l'écho de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir. Aucun chuchotement, aucun bruit étrange.

Akaashi soupira longuement pour se donner un semblant de courage et gravir les marches vertigineuses qui le séparaient de la salle de Divination.

Ce fut laborieux. Ce fut contraignant.

Et, comme il s'en doutait, personne ne se trouvait là. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, mais il avait le mérite de l'avoir fait : maintenant, il devait tout redescendre pour inspecter le reste des couloirs et des salles. En attendant, observer son ombre s'allonger contre les parois de l'escalier en colimaçon illuminées par son _Lumos_ le distrayait dans cet effort.

L'atmosphère paisible de ce début de soirée commençait à le détendre, et Akaashi se dit qu'après tout, cette surveillance nocturne n'était pas si désagréable que d'ordinaire.

Cependant, ce silence appréciable prit soudainement fin au détour d'un passage, et le Préfet ne put s'empêcher d'en être surpris : des élèves vagabondaient exactement à l'étage qui lui avait été attribué ? Quelle chance… Au moins, il n'avait pas veillé sans raison. Il commençait déjà à entendre quelques bribes de phrases chuchotées alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la source du bruit :

— Maintenant qu'on est là, c'est pas le moment de reculer ! Tu peux le faire !

Le Serdaigle reconnut immédiatement la voix agaçante de Kuroo lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour discerner ses propos. Il n'attendit guère plus pour indiquer sa présence, et il se retrouva face au Serpentard accompagné de Bokuto. Leur conversation bruyamment chuchotée s'interrompit dans la seconde, et tous deux l'observèrent avec incrédulité. Akaashi ne manqua pas de remarquer l'attitude du Gryffondor, qui porta aussitôt son regard vers le sol, la tête baissée. Comme depuis le début de la semaine, il gardait son air abattu.

Il laissa son _Lumos_ aveugler Kuroo plus que nécessaire, et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier, Akaashi l'en empêcha :

— Kuroo-san, t'es certainement pas de surveillance ici.

Parfois, le Serdaigle avait du mal à croire que ce septième année avait été choisi pour assurer le rôle de Préfet. Il ne voulait même pas s'abaisser à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là : cela le dépassait complètement et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils déambulaient la nuit dans le Château, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Toutefois, Akaashi parvint difficilement à ignorer l'air empli de tristesse de Bokuto, qui lui serrait le cœur dans un sentiment étrange de culpabilité. Mais il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler…

— Je sais, commença donc Kuroo, je sais mais…

Il se tourna brièvement vers son meilleur ami, comme pour l'inciter à rejoindre la conversation ou à enfin dialoguer avec le Serdaigle, mais il se heurta lui aussi à un mur.

— J'ai dû me tromper alors, autant pour moi…

Akaashi n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec Kuroo et ses excuses fantaisistes.

— Vous devriez partir, tous les deux. Je pourrais retirer des points à vos Maisons.

— Serpentard n'a pas beaucoup de points à perdre, rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

Sa blague de mauvais goût n'eut aucun effet sur Akaashi. Le fait que Kuroo se fasse le porte-parole du Gryffondor silencieux le déstabilisait fortement, et la scission entre Bokuto et le Serdaigle apparaissait avec plus d'intensité ; comme si leur complicité de ces derniers mois avait été réduite à néant pour ne laisser que de ternes ruines, qu'il commençait progressivement à assimiler comme étant son nouveau quotidien.

Bokuto semblait trop occupé à examiner ses pieds, qu'il remuait nerveusement dans des petits mouvements de chevilles, pour s'intéresser à cet échange. Kuroo suivit le regard d'Akaashi avant de soupirer. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi espéré que le Gryffondor se mette à parler pour qu'ils puissent enfin discuter normalement.

Il devait connaître les moindres détails de l'histoire, lui.

Mais Bokuto semblait se complaire dans cette humeur dégradée pour le moment, et cela n'allait certainement pas changer de sitôt. Le Serdaigle aurait tenté de le raisonner si Kuroo ne s'était pas trouvé avec eux… mais là, il devenait autant un obstacle à leur communication qu'un bouclier dont Bokuto se servait pour éviter la confrontation.

Après un silence qui s'étirait, et qui n'avait rien d'agréable, Akaashi attendait toujours que l'on obéisse à ses ordres.

— Vous devriez partir maintenant, les informa-t-il à nouveau.

— Oui, oui, c'est bon, on y va… Bonne soirée Akaashi !

Celui-ci ne fit pas l'effort de lui répondre : il les regarda s'en aller d'une lenteur provocatrice, comme si Kuroo laissait une dernière chance au Gryffondor pour changer d'avis. Le Serpentard se pencha légèrement sur son meilleur ami pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'ils ne soient hors du champ de vision d'Akaashi.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas regagner leur Salle Commune : ils continueraient de vagabonder autre part dans le Château sans se faire surprendre, mais Akaashi n'en avait que faire.

Cette seule interaction (ou absence d'interaction) avec ces deux septièmes années avait fortement terni son moral. Il avait voulu être détendu et reposé ce soir ; il ne désirait pas avoir l'esprit occupé à se demander sans cesse ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, ou de quelle façon Bokuto avait pu être au courant si Oikawa ne lui avait pas parlé du baiser... Et pourquoi était-il aussi affecté par cela ? Était-il réellement l'admirateur ? Ou bien l'incident remontait-il à Pré-au-Lard ?

Avait-il pu avoir des sentiments pour Akaashi ?

C'était difficile de le croire avec le comportement qu'il adoptait depuis quelques jours, et le Serdaigle en doutait fortement. S'ils pouvaient en discuter calmement, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre…

Akaashi se surprit même à penser à une alternative qui lui permettrait d'avoir cette fameuse conversation sans faire face à un Bokuto qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Même s'il ne les utilisait jamais, le sang de Vélane qui coulait dans ses veines lui octroyait quelques avantages. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait user de ce charme puissant pour démêler toute cette affaire : Bokuto, ainsi séduit, serait incapable de lui refuser la moindre faveur. La magie vélane était intense, et dangereuse. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne tenait pas à l'utiliser : il ne l'avait jamais fait, il trouvait cette manipulation sans scrupules particulièrement injuste, et il ne voulait pas influencer le jugement des autres pour accéder à ses moindres désirs. Cela ne valait pas mieux qu'un vulgaire philtre d'amour, et Akaashi ne souhaitait pas trahir la confiance de Bokuto, pas plus que lui créer de faux sentiments basés sur une attirance puissante, mais factice.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à cela, quand bien même cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit de plus en plus souvent en raison du comportement distant du Gryffondor. Il voulait simplement des réponses.

Le Serdaigle poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de reprendre sa surveillance. Il entra dans plusieurs salles de classe restées ouvertes pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait encore, et il fit de même pour les pièces vides. Personne. De toute façon, mis à part les deux énergumènes de tout à l'heure, peu d'élèves avaient la bonne idée de s'aventurer hors du confort de leur Dortoir pour flâner dans les couloirs, même si la nuit commençait seulement à tomber. La majorité attendait les vacances prochaines pour pouvoir explorer Poudlard : la surveillance n'était plus aussi stricte en raison du faible nombre d'élèves dans le Château.

Mais même ainsi, rechercher les mystères dont l'école regorgeait pouvait se révéler dangereux ; qui sait sur ce que l'on pouvait découvrir dans la pénombre ? Le Serdaigle était certain que les fantômes étaient loin d'être les créatures les plus terrifiantes de Poudlard.

Il longeait maintenant, sans se fatiguer, une aile de l'étage que peu d'élèves empruntaient habituellement ; cet endroit n'accueillait aucune de leurs classes, et toutes les salles étaient verrouillées et interdites d'accès. Alors qu'il observait distraitement l'architecture des voûtes sur lesquelles il n'avait jamais l'occasion de s'attarder, un grand fracas retentit, et Akaashi s'immobilisa immédiatement. La commotion provenait d'une des pièces de ce couloir.

Le Serdaigle resta quelques instants incertain : il ne savait pas ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ces portes closes, peut-être ce bruit était-il une occurrence habituelle ? Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'en discerner la source, mais le lourd silence ne pouvait lui dévoiler aucun indice.

Peut-être n'était-ce rien finalement, mais il se devait de vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les parages. Akaashi, alerte, pointa sa baguette vers les portes fermées qui longeait le couloir de leur imposante stature, et chuchota :

 _— Hominum revelio._

Cela lui permettrait de détecter la moindre présence humaine dans le périmètre.

Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : quelqu'un se trouvait bien dans l'une des pièces, et il savait même quelle porte l'y mènerait grâce à l'aura que son sortilège décrivait.

Akaashi se demanda tout de même comment un élève avait pu se retrouver là : c'était bien étrange, ces salles étaient habituellement interdites d'accès. Curieux, il décida d'entrer discrètement pour ne pas brusquer la personne qui s'était réfugiée dans la pièce à cette heure-ci. Avant qu'il ne pousse la porte dans un grincement désagréable et ne se révèle totalement à l'élève vagabond pour l'inciter à partir, le Serdaigle entendit un chuchotement presque imperceptible :

— Iwaizumi ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un appelait-il Iwaizumi ? Akaashi s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement pour découvrir qui se cachait ici. Il croisa immédiatement le regard de Kyoutani, au fond de la pièce qui ressemblait à une ancienne salle de classe. Une chaise était à terre, et il pouvait imaginer sans mal qu'il s'agissait de l'origine de la commotion : le Gryffondor avait dû la renverser.

Que faisait-il là ?

Le Serdaigle éteignit la lumière du bout de sa baguette avec un _Nox_ discret, la pièce étant suffisamment éclairée par les fenêtres diffusant les lueurs du ciel, et il poussa la porte derrière lui pour commencer à sermonner l'élève :

— Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans cette pièce ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune.

Akaashi tenta de paraître le moins agacé possible pour ne pas s'attirer l'ire de Kyoutani, qui n'était pas connu pour sa grande patience ni pour son respect de l'autorité. Celui-ci s'éloigna instinctivement du Serdaigle jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur dans le coin de la pièce, défiant :

— Dégage de là. Ne m'approche pas.

À l'inspecter avec plus d'attention, ce n'était pas de la défiance qu'il percevait dans ses yeux ; Akaashi avait du mal à discerner les traits de son visage. Les rayons naissants de la lune baignaient la pièce d'une atmosphère phosphorique, mais le Gryffondor s'était terré dans le seul recoin sombre, difficilement visible. En avançant vers le sorcier réfractaire pour afficher sa détermination, le Serdaigle entra dans la lumière.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de rester là, reprit-il, stoïque.

De la panique. C'était de la panique qui luisait dans les yeux de Kyoutani. Et il la véhiculait à travers la fureur de ses mots :

— Laisse-moi tranquille !

À constater ses tremblements nerveux et la façon dont il se recroquevillait maintenant sur le sol contre le mur, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'air instable, en proie à une crise de panique peut-être ? Kyoutani devait se rendre à l'Infirmerie.

Akaashi se rapprocha de lui pour s'assurer de son état et lui proposer son aide, mais il fut de nouveau victime de la colère du Gryffondor avant qu'il ne l'atteigne totalement :

— Recule !

Le Serdaigle resta figé sur place devant cet ordre violent, presque crié. Mais il n'obtempéra pas plus qu'avant, et se contenta de contourner un bureau d'élève qui lui faisait obstacle pour avoir une vision plus dégagée du sorcier à terre devant lui.

— Kyoutani…

Akaashi commença à comprendre l'origine du mal qui rongeait le Gryffondor quand celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur et que ses mains, qu'il tenait nerveusement contre sa tête, se tordirent avec violence, comme si les os venaient de se briser de l'intérieur.

L'évidence de la situation le foudroya, et il en resta saisi d'épouvante. Les carreaux des fenêtres faisaient miroiter les rayons de la lune sur son visage.

Les rayons de la pleine lune.

C'était Kyoutani. Kyoutani était le loup-garou à Poudlard, celui qui avait perturbé Oikawa depuis le début de l'année.

Mais que venait donc faire Iwaizumi dans toute cette histoire ?

Le Serdaigle restait immobile, tiraillé entre la sensation d'horreur qui lui glaçait le cœur et l'immense curiosité qui bouillonnait en lui. Il tâcha de conserver son sang-froid devant cet effroyable spectacle qui prenait forme sous ses yeux ; il devait sans doute être une des rares personnes à avoir pu assister à une transformation de loup-garou. Une étrange sensation s'emparait de lui, car cette vision épouvantable possédait tout de même un attrait : Akaashi pouvait ainsi mieux comprendre cette créature qu'il avait si souvent entendu ses parents utiliser pour lui faire peur quand il était enfant. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était comme si tous ces derniers mois à agir indirectement pour cette histoire de lycanthropie dévoilaient enfin leur sens sous ses yeux.

Il pourrait le dire à Oikawa…

Akaashi ne bougeait toujours pas d'un cil tandis que les os de Kyoutani se brisaient sous sa peau pour prendre une nouvelle forme, plus grande, plus animale. Il laissait échapper des râles d'agonie lors de ses convulsions violentes, et des griffes se formèrent au bout de ses doigts, déchirant l'épiderme qui commençait aussi à muter. Son visage s'allongea, et les plaintes qu'il entendait n'avaient désormais plus rien d'humain.

Le Serdaigle, comme envoûté par cette terrible scène, ne chercha pas à fuir, pas maintenant. Après tout, il ne courait aucun risque : Kyoutani était certes un loup-garou ; mais si Akaashi avait concocté des potions Tue-Loup depuis le début de l'année, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison : la créature garderait son esprit d'homme malgré son aspect animal, et c'était grâce à lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il resta immobile, assistant à chaque détail saisissant de cette mutation, les yeux incapables de quitter la forme monstrueuse qui prenait de l'ampleur au fil des secondes.

Seulement, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la bête maintenant tout à fait transformée, dont la respiration haletait à cause de sa métamorphose brutale, une pointe d'incertitude voila son esprit…

La créature devant lui avait bien l'aspect d'un loup, mais d'un loup énorme, bien plus imposant que l'animal carnassier. Le cœur d'Akaashi battit à tout rompre à la seconde où il sentit l'intérêt du prédateur se poser sur lui, lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur de ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Ce monstre n'avait pas une once d'humanité dans le regard, et son attention entière était rivée sur le sorcier.

Il fut tout à coup incapable du moindre mouvement, glacé par la stupeur effroyable d'une proie sur le point d'être dévorée.

Il ne comprenait pas, Kyoutani n'avait-il pas bu sa potion ? Un frisson d'horreur lui lacéra l'échine.

Le Serdaigle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution pour se sortir de là. S'il filait vers la porte, il se ferait attaquer à coup sûr : tourner le dos à un monstre avide de sang était hors de question…

La créature grognait, et ses babines s'étaient retroussées pour dévoiler des crocs saillants d'une taille démesurée.

Non, il devrait le distraire avant de pouvoir espérer faire le moindre mouvement. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que le loup-garou ne lui ait pas déjà sauté dessus, et qu'il se contentait pour l'instant de le toiser avec un regard à glacer le sang.

Il devait agir. Vite.

Il n'allait pas lui laisser plus de temps.

Un sortilège informulé était une bonne solution pour éviter que le monstre réagisse au son de sa voix. Il devait simplement le mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant un cours instant, le temps qu'il puisse quitter la pièce. Il pouvait tenter de lancer un sort de stupéfixion, car si cela ne produisait pas le même effet sur une créature de cette taille que sur un humain, cela le ralentirait suffisamment.

Akaashi devait se concentrer, être calme, mettre à profit les conseils prodigués par Oikawa lors de leurs séances d'entraînement… Mais le sort était loin d'être simple et il maîtrisait difficilement les informulés.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Au moindre geste, à la moindre seconde de trop, le loup-garou fondrait sur lui.

Il devait agir. En retenant sa respiration pour ne pas trembler, il décrivit un très discret mouvement avec sa baguette avant de concevoir le sortilège dans son esprit.

 _Stupéfix_

Une lueur rouge illumina l'atmosphère diaphane de la pièce et fendit l'air pour frapper de plein fouet l'une des armoires, à quelques pas du loup-garou qui continuait ses grognements. Une détonation retentit et les oreilles du monstre se dressèrent en arrière avant qu'Akaashi ne puisse réagir à son échec. La créature sembla s'animer d'une force nouvelle, et, comme réveillée de sa torpeur initiale, elle fondit sur lui avec un hurlement sourd, les yeux luisants de l'appel du sang.

Le Serdaigle tomba, emporté dans la chute par le poids conséquent de la créature qui s'était jetée sur lui. Ses pattes puissantes l'empêchèrent de se dégager, les griffes déchirant son uniforme jusqu'à la peau de ses épaules. Dans la commotion bruyante, la tête d'Akaashi se heurta violemment contre un des bureaux derrière lui, et il fut à terre dans un grand fracas et une plainte étouffée. Sonné par la chute et la douleur qui palpitait dans son crâne et le long de son dos, il ne possédait qu'une seule idée claire : il devait sortir d'ici.

Maintenant.

Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains dans cet instant de panique, et il se retrouvait au sol, sous un monstre avide de sang qui le tenait à sa merci. Malgré la confusion et l'effroi qui le saisissait, Akaashi essayait vainement de gagner du temps et, avec le peu de force qu'il pouvait témoigner face à cette force de la nature, il se protégea le plus possible et tenta de s'éloigner de la gueule du monstre. Il survivait à ces secondes meurtrières, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir à présent. S'il restait comme ça…

— Akaashi ?!

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

L'interpellation parvint à peine jusqu'à lui, et elle eut seulement le mérite de le tirer quelques instants de cette détresse impuissante. Mais ce regain d'espoir fut de courte durée, et il regretta son attention vacillante lorsqu'une douleur aiguë transperça la peau tendre de son abdomen.

Un cri lui noua la gorge et sa vision se troubla immédiatement. Tout était flou, et de lourdes tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Il ne voyait presque plus la bête sanguinaire.

Akaashi se sentit sur le point de perdre connaissance, à l'entière merci du loup-garou lorsque quelque chose, sorti de nulle part, fondit sur la créature. Avec sa vision nébuleuse et son esprit souffrant, le Serdaigle ne put percevoir qu'un enchevêtrement de couleur : du blanc, du noir, et un peu de jaune.

Ce quelque chose arriva avec suffisamment de force pour dégager le monstre de sa proie, et Akaashi sentit son corps se libérer du poids qui l'avait maintenu au sol avec violence. Le loup-garou s'attaquait maintenant à ce nouvel assaillant qui volait autour de lui et le criblait de coups de serres.

Ils s'éloignaient d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier tenta de reculer mais il se heurta au bureau qu'il avait renversé dans sa chute. Il peinait à rester conscient ; les palpitations lancinantes de son crâne et la douleur qui lui lacérait le ventre l'empêchaient de rassembler correctement ses esprits. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que la créature qui luttait contre le loup-garou était le Grand-Duc.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et que vous êtes pas trop deg' de cette fin de chapitre ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure des événements ! Cette révélation vous a étonnés ?

D'ailleurs en passant je félicite MlleLicorne qui avait trouvé, et sandou01 parce que tu as formulé cette hypothèse dès ton premier commentaire au chapitre 12 (autant te dire que j'étais dégoûtée :P) Bravo à vous ! ❤

Je voulais aussi demander à vous tous comme je suis curieuse: quelle est votre Maison de Poudlard ? Et si vous avez fait le test du Patronus sur Pottermore, quel est votre Patronus ? :)

Moi je suis Serdaigle, et mon Patronus est un Sombral !

Sinon, info inutile, mais avec ma sœur on a commencé à traduire la fanfiction en anglais, et j'ai pris contact avec une bêta pour avoir un regard critique sur ma trad' donc yay !

Et si ça vous intéresse, j'ai un petit tumblr où je reblog les fanarts que je trouve sur les hogwarts AU pour l'inspiration (parce que tel un dragon j'aime entasser les choses au même endroit), donc si vous voulez y faire un tour, c'est thalilitwen . tumblr .com !

Passez une bonne semaine !


	27. Trop tard ?

Salut :D

 **Misschaa .bokuaka:** Hiii merci :D Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! ^^ Et t'inquiète, pour le bokuaka, ça ne devrait plus tarder :3 Merci pour ta review !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Trop tard ?**

 _ **où le timing, c'est important**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 14 Décembre_

* * *

— …

Oikawa ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien.

La nuit était tombée. Iwaizumi pouvait se transformer d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il restait obstiné et ne lui dévoilait toujours rien, empêchant ainsi Oikawa de se mettre hors de danger lors du potentiel désastre qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. Il continuait d'insister pour sortir d'ici, malgré la mort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Ce n'était pas logique, pas dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

Que voulait-il dire par « trop tard » ? Trop tard pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

Oikawa s'était entièrement figé, l'esprit si troublé qu'il ne pensait plus à maintenir Iwaizumi immobile pour qu'il ne cherche pas à fuir : il restait à l'observer, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Oikawa se sentait si vulnérable sous le regard alarmé de son meilleur ami : maintenant qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, Iwaizumi pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y était toujours parvenu avec une facilité déconcertante, mais cette déclaration-ci, Oikawa avait fait son possible pour la sceller dans les méandres de son cœur, dans l'espoir de ne jamais devoir y faire face. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction qu'il craignait, la surprise de ses traits se transformant progressivement en une mine dégoûtée.

Mais il avait autre chose à penser pour l'instant, les conséquences de cet acte irréfléchi devraient attendre.

Iwaizumi n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais il l'avait assurément comprise à en juger par la façon dont il l'observait, désemparé. Il se contenta de pousser Oikawa hors du passage sans mettre en œuvre ses menaces de maléfices. C'était inutile : il était bien trop médusé pour opposer une quelconque résistance ; il se laissa brusquement déplacer et regarda avec passivité son meilleur ami tenter d'ouvrir la porte en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

Lui restait perdu dans ses pensées frénétiques. C'était tout simplement impossible, Iwaizumi était un loup-garou, il ne voyait aucune autre explication… Alors pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? N'avait-il pas peur pour leur vie ? Savait-il exactement à quel moment il allait se changer en monstre pour tenter de fuir ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avouait-il toujours rien après les paroles d'Oikawa, maintenant que le sujet de la transformation avait été abordé ?

— T'as utilisé quel sort pour fermer la porte ?!

Oikawa laissa les secondes silencieuses s'étirer, trop perdu pour comprendre immédiatement les mots prononcés par son meilleur ami, trop inquiet de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur la situation pour trouver une idée.

Il ne chercha même pas à répondre à sa question lorsqu'il s'exclama avec détresse :

— Mais Iwa-chan, si tu sors et que tu te tran-

— Je ne vais pas me transformer ! Je ne… C'est...

Iwaizumi s'arrêta dans ses explications balbutiées pour inspecter derrière lui la lune ronde et brillante qui baignait la pièce d'une atmosphère éthérée. Devant ce paysage qu'ils avaient si souvent contemplé, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel et la tête dans les étoiles, il grogna avec frustration.

Oikawa crut d'abord à un signe annonciateur d'une mutation lycanthrope ; mais au cours des quelques secondes où il retint sa respiration sans oser le moindre mouvement, il ne put qu'observer Iwaizumi viser la porte d'une main tremblante et s'exclamer :

— _Portaberto_!

Un éclair jaillit de la baguette, et la détonation produite laissa un énorme trou fumant à la place de la serrure, la poignée ayant été totalement détruite par le sortilège. Iwaizumi poussa violemment la porte fragilisée, réussissant à s'échapper de la pièce après ces minutes agonisantes. Il considéra l'air perdu d'Oikawa et resta quelques précieuses secondes à l'observer sans un mot. Lorsqu'il croisa finalement son regard impuissant, il parut sortir de sa transe délibérative et, dans la panique de l'instant, il le prit par la main.

— Suis-moi.

Oikawa se laissa faire, incapable de répondre, ni même de se concentrer sur autre chose que le rythme effréné de ses pas qui imitaient la cadence d'Iwaizumi. Il l'entraînait avec une telle rapidité, l'emprise de ses doigts brûlants resserrée sur le poignet d'Oikawa, que les muscles de ses épaules se contractaient par ce traitement brutal.

Son sang, au contraire, était glacé ; il peinait à tout comprendre alors que les hypothèses défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Si Iwaizumi ne craignait pas de mettre en danger leur vie et celle de tous les résidents du Château en s'enfuyant comme il le faisait à présent, il ne pouvait pas être le monstre… Son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de responsable, il ne tenterait rien d'aussi égoïste et dangereux.

Mais loup-garou il y avait, toutes les recherches qu'il avait précédemment effectuées l'avaient conforté dans cette hypothèse. Alors, pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas tout simplement ? Si, dans le plus absurde des cas, Oikawa s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et que le loup-garou n'avait jamais existé, il l'aurait immédiatement rassuré ou traité d'imbécile, il n'aurait pas gardé ce silence effroyable. Il n'aurait aucune raison de se montrer aussi désespéré…

— Tu vas trop vite, on va tomber !

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas à cette plainte, pas plus qu'il n'arrêta sa course déterminée : il se contenta de presser légèrement le poignet d'Oikawa.

Peut-être l'emmenait-il à l'endroit où il se rendait lors de ses escapades nocturnes ? S'il ne comptait pas lui dire de quoi il en retournait, peut-être voulait-il le lui montrer ?

— Iwa-chan !

Oikawa détestait la vulnérabilité que sa voix trahissait, mais il avait besoin de réponses. Il se savait au bord de l'implosion, sans pouvoir entendre autre chose que les battements de son cœur vibrant dans ses oreilles, sans pouvoir sentir autre chose que la main brûlante d'Iwaizumi contre sa peau.

Il voulait que son meilleur ami le rassure, le regarde dans les yeux pour lui promettre que tout irait bien ; mais là, rien n'allait, et Oikawa se heurtait à une silhouette qui filait à travers les couloirs. Il ne pensait guère pouvoir suivre ce rythme, même en étant traîné par Iwaizumi.

Avec leur précipitation, ils se trouvaient déjà au bord du Grand Escalier et, à moins qu'ils souhaitassent se jeter dans le vide, ils étaient bien contraints de s'arrêter quelques instants pour attendre que le palier se déplace vers eux. Malgré cette pause momentanée, Iwaizumi maintenait toujours fermement son poignet.

— C'est pas moi.

Il se retourna enfin pour regarder Oikawa droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il l'avait entraîné dans sa course. Celui-ci remarqua les tremblements de son meilleur ami essoufflé, les inspirations saccadées qu'il prenait pour tenter de se calmer.

L'état d'Iwaizumi et la portée de ses trois derniers mots submergèrent rapidement Oikawa, et une seule seconde lui suffit pour assimiler toutes ces informations avant de se noyer dans les conséquences dramatiques de cette réalité abyssale.

Iwaizumi n'était pas le loup-garou.

Il ne l'avait donc jamais été ? Mais si ce n'était pas _lui_ , il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un d'autre, alors…

Oh non…

Un frisson d'effroi le saisit : si ce n'était pas Iwaizumi, cela voulait dire qu'une personne dans le Château allait certainement se transformer, complètement livrée à elle-même. Et à lire la panique qui luisait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Tout était de sa faute.

Iwaizumi passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer longuement ; Oikawa restait silencieux, incapable de trouver les mots justes.

Devait-il s'excuser ? Tenter de le rassurer ? Lui demander pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dans l'inquiétude, dans la crainte, dans une pénombre insondable ?

Il n'arrivait à formuler aucune des émotions qui s'écrasaient sur sa conscience telles des lames de fond : incapable de les extérioriser, elles brisaient peu à peu ses défenses, ses nerfs ; et il savait que son visage ne tarderait pas à être noyé par les larmes. La confusion qui l'avait consumé jusqu'alors s'était évanouie brusquement, laissant place à une peur immense qui lui nouait l'estomac. Son regard terrifié ne quittait toujours pas Iwaizumi.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, déclara ce dernier avec inquiétude. Viens !

Le palier de l'escalier se présenta enfin à eux, et son meilleur ami n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans sa course. Heureusement, ils n'eurent guère plus de marches à dévaler quatre à quatre : Iwaizumi l'emmena au septième étage sans un mot, accélérant la cadence de ses pas.

Pourquoi Iwaizumi était-il impliqué dans cette histoire s'il n'était pas le loup-garou ? L'aidait-il ?

Les pensées d'Oikawa dérivèrent sur les marques qui lacéraient l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et ses hypothèses se confirmèrent peu à peu.

Pourquoi tout se passait-il toujours mal, quoi qu'il fasse ? Pourquoi Oikawa n'était-il pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ?

Tout cela tournait au cauchemar, qui lui coûterait bien plus que quelques sueurs froides. Il espérait pourtant qu'il s'agisse bien d'un songe, qu'en vérité Iwaizumi avait simplement nié ses accusations fantasques, et que leur amitié était redevenue tout à fait normale, qu'Oikawa avait été paranoïaque pour des détails insignifiants.

Mais l'emprise d'Iwaizumi le faisait durement revenir à la réalité. Il avait certes été paranoïaque, mais cet état d'esprit avait compromis la sécurité de tout Poudlard ; à cause de lui, un dangereux loup-garou était laissé sans surveillance, et son amitié avec Iwaizumi, si chère à ses yeux, allait prendre fin maintenant qu'il avait fait sa déclaration.

Tout était de sa faute.

Dans les dédales du couloir du septième étage, transportés par l'adrénaline, ils manquèrent de heurter quelqu'un. Oikawa n'avait que faire d'un Préfet en surveillance, pas maintenant, mais ils interrompirent tout de même leur course. Il ne commença à porter attention à la personne devant eux qu'une fois que sa voix retentit dans le silence du Château :

— N'allez pas par là, les avertit Kuroo d'un ton parfaitement alarmé, il faut prévenir un Professeur, il y a-

— Je sais, laisse-moi passer !

— Non non, y'a… bon, vous allez sûrement pas me croire, mais y'a un putain de loup-garou là-bas !

Oh non. La transformation s'était déjà produite, et la créature était livrée à elle-même. Si Kuroo l'avait même vue, cela présageait un désastre.

— Je sais, répéta Iwaizumi avec plus d'insistance, c'est Kyoutani.

Le cœur d'Oikawa se serra de nouveau. Kyoutani ? Le Batteur de Gryffondor ? Celui qui défiait Iwaizumi à la moindre occasion et qui était toujours prêt à lui réclamer une revanche ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent, soudainement accablés d'une immense fatigue ; il tenta de contrôler les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à baigner son visage.

Il aurait dû penser à cette éventualité, elle semblait évidente à présent ; mais non, il avait été tant obnubilé par Iwaizumi que toutes les autres possibilités avaient immédiatement été écartées de son esprit. Tout tournait toujours autour d'Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien pour lui ?

Oikawa rouvrit faiblement les yeux en entendant la voix insistante de son meilleur ami qui s'adressait à un Kuroo surpris qu'Iwaizumi soit déjà au courant.

— Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?! Il est parti quelque part ?!

— Il est dans une pièce… Y'a… bordel… y'a Akaashi avec lui, donc Bok-

La panique foudroya Oikawa comme une décharge électrique, et il se trouva instantanément sorti de sa léthargie défaite, le cœur battant d'horreur. Iwaizumi s'était lui aussi figé à l'entente de ces mots.

— Quoi ?!

— Bokuto est avec lui, j'allais chercher de l'aide…

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour dépasser Kuroo et filer à vive allure vers la salle du désastre. Mais cette fois-ci, Oikawa possédait l'adrénaline nécessaire pour ne pas être simplement traîné, et il courait presque aussi rapidement qu'Iwaizumi. Leur ami tenta tout de même de les interpeller :

— Il faut prévenir quelqu'un ! C'est pas une bonne idée !

— On n'a _vraiment_ pas le temps !

Oikawa entendit vaguement Kuroo les suivre après quelques instants. Après tout, si Iwaizumi était déjà au courant, il saurait certainement quoi faire, il avait raison : ils devaient être rapides, surtout si des personnes étaient en danger.

Akaashi…

Sa peur redoubla : tout était de sa faute, il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Au détour du couloir, Iwaizumi atteignit à toute vitesse la seule porte entrebâillée et l'ouvrit entièrement avant de s'y engouffrer. Oikawa le suivit de près, et la scène illuminée par les rayons de la lune l'emplit d'effroi.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à un loup-garou, et voir sous ses yeux la créature qu'il avait étudiée pendant des semaines entières avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il était immense, et personne ne soupçonnerait que ce monstre possédait la moindre once d'humanité. Il était aux prises avec un Grand-Duc, qui n'était autre que Bokuto bien évidemment, qui l'attaquait de ses serres en battant furieusement des ailes. Avec l'envergure qu'il démontrait ainsi dans les airs, sa stature n'avait rien à envier à la créature sanguinaire qu'il combattait.

Mais Oikawa laissa bien volontiers ce spectacle-ci à Iwaizumi, qui lança immédiatement un _Impedimenta_ pour tenter d'immobiliser le loup-garou ; lui scruta la pièce à la recherche d'Akaashi.

Il le trouva non loin, par terre, contre un bureau renversé. Ses yeux restaient dans le vide, et il semblait étourdi. Le Serpentard s'assura que le monstre était toujours captivé par les autres avant d'entrer totalement dans la pièce et venir en aide à Akaashi.

— Kei-chan, ça va aller ! Tu m'entends ? Ça va ?

Il essayait d'obtenir son attention, mais le Serdaigle fixait le vide, le visage d'une pâleur alarmante. Peut-être s'était-il cogné lors d'une chute ?

— Je vais t'aider à marcher, il faut sortir d'ici !

Oikawa tourna brièvement la tête pour observer le _Protego_ lancé par Iwaizumi entre le loup-garou et le Grand-Duc pour lui éviter de finir broyé dans la mâchoire du monstre, qui claqua l'air dans un bruit sourd. La barrière serait suffisamment solide pour prévenir quelques attaques de plus, mais devant l'agressivité que montrait la créature, elle ne durerait guère.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce monstre était un sorcier, qu'il s'agissait de Kyoutani. _Ça_ n'avait rien d'humain.

Il devait partir d'ici, et vite. Le temps était compté : tout pouvait tourner au drame à n'importe quel moment. Avec ses nombreuses lectures sur le sujet, il savait pertinemment que tous les sorciers ayant croisé le chemin d'un loup-garou avaient amèrement regretté leur rencontre…

Et leur chance diminuait au fil des secondes : la surprise initiale s'était dissipée et le Grand-Duc, aussi agressif soit-il, n'avait plus d'intérêt aux yeux du monstre maintenant que d'autres sorciers se trouvaient dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était là leur instinct : la soif du sang des humains, pas celui des animaux.

La barrière formée par le _Protego_ céda sous les coups de patte du loup-garou, et Oikawa entendit Kuroo lancer un _Expulso_ : une salve bleue fendit l'air et provoqua une légère explosion qui fit tomber une des armoires dans un grand fracas et empêcha la créature de sauter à la gorge d'Iwaizumi. Leur travail d'équipe était essentiel pour assurer leur survie comme ils ne pouvaient pas tous être pris en chasse : Akaashi serait sûrement mort s'il était resté seul…

Quelle horreur…

Le Serdaigle se mit à tâtonner d'une main les dalles grises autour de lui, tapotant le sol dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Oikawa, sans chercher à comprendre les agissements de son cadet, commença à le hisser sur ses pieds pour le faire partir de la pièce, mais un gémissement plaintif l'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Akaashi, le visage trahissant sa douleur, se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre un objet à terre, le bras tendu.

Le Serpentard reconnut rapidement la baguette magique du Serdaigle alors que celui-ci la pointait déjà en direction du monstre en s'écriant :

— _Repulso_!

Oikawa n'avait jamais entendu Akaashi lever la voix de cette manière, et une lueur rouge aussi puissante que la formule prononcée jaillit de la baguette pour atteindre le loup-garou à quelques mètres de là. Le sortilège le heurta de plein fouet et la créature fut violemment repoussée et projetée contre le mur. Elle s'écrasa contre le sol dans une plainte sourde.

L'occasion était parfaite ; Oikawa voyait déjà Iwaizumi, Bokuto sous forme de hibou, et Kuroo filer vers la sortie grâce à la distraction de ce _Repulso_ surpuissant. Il se dépêcha de les imiter et de guider Akaashi en lieu sûr avant que le loup-garou ne recouvre ses sens. Il l'aida à se lever en tirant sur son bras et le hissa sur ses pieds en lui maintenant fermement la taille. Il n'accorda pas d'importance au sifflement de douleur qu'Akaashi émit entre sa mâchoire serrée : ils ne devaient pas s'attarder.

Il se pressa de les sortir tous les deux de la pièce, et Iwaizumi referma la porte avec précipitation. Quelques instants plus tard, la surface de bois fut violemment ébranlée par une masse qui vint s'y écraser de l'intérieur. Un bruit de coups de griffes frénétiques suivit peu après. Iwaizumi lança de nouveau un _Protego_ contre l'entrée scellée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne céderait pas.

Bokuto avait déjà repris son apparence humaine, avec une telle rapidité qu'Oikawa avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux. À l'image des autres sorciers, le Gryffondor était lui aussi essoufflé et paniqué : la situation était bien plus grave que son secret d'Animagus.

Akaashi se dégagea de l'emprise d'Oikawa pour s'adosser contre les pierres froides du mur d'en face, loin des portes. Il le laissa faire ; il avait certainement besoin de se calmer après toutes ces émotions.

Tous se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire, encore galvanisés par l'adrénaline du moment. Si Kuroo, Oikawa et Bokuto semblaient surpris et alarmés, Iwaizumi gardait un visage grave, perdu dans de sombres considérations. Celui-ci s'adossa contre la porte à présent fermée, et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avec un soupir désespéré sous le regard collectif.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou fait dans l'école ?!

La question de Bokuto suscita la curiosité de tous, et ils se tournèrent vers le sorcier qui se trouvait décidément bien plus informé qu'eux pour obtenir la réponse désirée. Mais Iwaizumi ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, son regard était perdu.

— Les profs sont au courant ? continua alors Kuroo.

— Oui, oui, c'est… putain, c'est compliqué… quelle merde…

Voir son meilleur ami dans cet état peina beaucoup Oikawa. C'était de sa faute : sans sa curiosité maladive, personne ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation ; il n'y aurait eu aucun danger, aucun risque de mort… Il avait fallu qu'il s'en mêle.

Mais, Iwaizumi l'y avait poussé avec ses silences et ses mensonges, c'était plus fort que lui. S'il avait su…

Oikawa se prit la tête dans les mains pour tenter de se calmer et de réfléchir avec plus de lucidité. Il se figea au contact de sa paume contre sa joue. Il sentit quelque chose de visqueux, et il la retira immédiatement. Du sang vermeil la maculait. Les autres sorciers l'observèrent avec effroi, et son regard trahissait le même bouleversement que les leurs.

Il avait du sang sur les mains. Sur le visage.

Ses yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers le sixième année resté à l'écart, péniblement adossé contre le mur, enveloppé dans la pénombre.

Il frissonna d'horreur.

Le sang d'Akaashi.

Oikawa croisa son regard, et sa pâleur le frappa : il était complètement livide, et tenait une main pressée contre son abdomen. Il adressa au Serpentard une mine désolée.

Bokuto fut le premier à briser ce silence terrible, la voix emplie d'inquiétude :

— Akaashi…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ^^

Bon il s'est pas passé grand-chose, mais ça ne fait qu'amorcer les deux prochains chapitres qui vont être sûrement les plus importants :)

Merci d'avoir lu, passez une bonne semaine !


	28. Rouge de sang

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Aki Seto :** Aha en effet tu as bien rattrapé ton retard, et en si peu de temps ! :O (tu diras merci à ton amie ;)) Je suis ravie que tes déductions se soient vérifiées, que l'histoire te plaise ! Encore une Serdaigle ? :D J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en majorité ! Voici la suite que tu désirais avec impatience, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes interrogations et à tes attentes ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, c'est toi qui est géniale ^—^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Rouge de sang**

 _ **où Akaashi fait un choix telltale**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 14 Décembre_

* * *

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Akaashi. Même dans la pénombre, il sentait leur regard peser sur lui avec une insistance insupportable qui commençait à le faire étouffer. Sa peau brûlante s'apaisait légèrement contre les pierres froides du mur. Il n'accordait aucune confiance à ses jambes vacillantes, et sa vision troublée ne l'incitait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, le cœur battant dans l'enivrement de ses derniers soupirs d'adrénaline.

Une de ses mains compressait fermement la plaie ouverte qui déversait son sang au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais la pression qu'il exerçait lui donnait l'illusion de ralentir l'hémorragie, malgré sa main baignée de rouge et ses vêtements engorgés qui collaient déjà à sa peau, alourdis par le liquide écarlate. La sensibilité de sa chair à vif le brûlait à chaque nouveau mouvement. Il se contentait de serrer les dents sans laisser échapper un seul mot, une seule plainte pour n'alarmer personne.

Les cinq dernières minutes défilaient encore dans l'esprit d'Akaashi, et il tâchait de trouver un sens à ses pensées confuses, alors que Bokuto restait près de lui, l'air inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que le Gryffondor faisait là ? Rêvait-il ? Le choc de sa chute et de ses blessures lui donnait-il des hallucinations ?

Depuis quand était-il avec eux ? Le souvenir furtif de son propre nom tinta à ses oreilles. Juste avant le désastre. Une voix rassurante l'avait prononcé. Une voix qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

Mais le Grand-Duc avait surgi dans un éclat de couleurs et de serres pour le secourir du loup-garou, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Où était-il maintenant ?

Il croisa le regard doré du Gryffondor, et il ne lui fallut plus qu'un instant avant d'être saisi par la réalité qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Heureusement qu'il prenait déjà appui contre le mur car il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds devant le choc de cette révélation.

Mais bien évidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Bokuto s'était rapproché d'Akaashi après son tressaillement nerveux, dû autant à la vérité qui lui apparaissait avec violence qu'à la faiblesse de son corps meurtri. Lorsqu'il se détourna pour croiser de nouveau le regard d'Oikawa, dont la pâleur du visage était rehaussée par les traces écarlates sur sa joue, le Serdaigle sut pertinemment que tout le monde était alarmé. Oikawa était déjà au bord des larmes.

Mais ce désastre était entièrement de sa faute : il n'aurait jamais dû rester en compagnie de Kyoutani après avoir découvert sa véritable nature, il aurait dû comprendre plus rapidement… Il aurait dû envisager qu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion.

Il payait maintenant le prix de ses erreurs, adossé péniblement contre le mur du couloir, le souffle s'accélérant au rythme des battements frénétiques de son cœur, une partie de son uniforme déchirée par des griffes meurtrières et une plaie ouverte au niveau de l'abdomen.

— Akaashi, tu es blessé ?!

L'intéressé se serait presque mis à rire devant cette question absurde si sa peau morcelée par les attaques d'une bête féroce ne le brûlait pas comme du poison. Devant le regard inquiet des autres septièmes années, il se sentit obligé les rassurer :

— C'est rien… C'est juste une griffure…

Un air de profond soulagement traversa instantanément le visage des quatre sorciers, et Akaashi sut alors qu'il avait bien choisi ses mots. Il entendit Iwaizumi soupirer longuement, comme si tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules se dissipait progressivement. Oikawa, lui, semblait toujours au bord du gouffre, mais aucune larme ne venait se mélanger au sang qui maculait sa joue. Akaashi se demandait bien qui était le plus pâle entre le Serpentard et lui.

Des sueurs froides commencèrent à lui couvrir la peau, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que la lésion le rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Tu dois aller à l'Infirmerie !

Akaashi ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui s'accélérait, et de détendre son visage qui se crispait à la vive brûlure de sa peau ouverte. Il ne put que secouer la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, devant la proposition de Bokuto.

— Non… non je…

Un lancinement lui saisit à nouveau l'estomac, et il grimaça : il n'aurait jamais la force de descendre jusqu'au cinquième étage. Sa vision chancelait à cause de la chute, et ses jambes le porteraient difficilement ; non, cela lui semblait être un effort insurmontable. Il souhaitait rester ici, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, à attendre que le problème se résolve de lui-même ou que la douleur finisse par cesser.

Mais tout cela était des rêves doux-amers. Cela n'arriverait jamais, ce serait bien trop facile.

Akaashi rouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se rendre compte que sa vision s'était assombrie et son audition engourdie, si bien qu'il entendit difficilement la voix d'Iwaizumi :

— Les blessures de loup-garou ne se referment pas toutes seules, tu vas te vider de ton sang. L'infirmière a un truc pour ça…

Le timbre brisé d'Oikawa s'éleva alors pour réciter mécaniquement, les yeux perdus dans le vide :

— Un mélange de dictame et de poudre d'argent…

— … Ouais, ça… C'est le seul remède, et encore ça ne cicatrisera jamais totalement...

Iwaizumi lança un regard inquiet au Serdaigle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de la dernière de ses priorités pour l'instant. Sa survie en dépendait.

Akaashi réfléchit quelques instants sans entendre autre chose que sa respiration saccadée ; les arguments du Serpentard étaient pertinents, mais une torpeur effroyable l'incitait à ne pas bouger, à rester ici et compresser sa blessure jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Son front se perlait de sueur et l'air nocturne le fit frissonner. Il commençait à avoir froid.

— Akaashi, tu es vraiment pâle…

De maigres rayons lunaires se perdaient dans le couloir, mais sa vision s'était adaptée à l'obscurité : même si tout s'assombrissait l'espace de quelques secondes, il pouvait toujours observer les silhouettes décolorées autour de lui. L'atmosphère nocturne l'étouffait d'images ternes ; seul le regard doré de Bokuto semblait briller, lumineux comme de l'or liquide. Akaashi préféra se détourner de cette lueur saisissante avant d'être aveuglé, et il baissa la tête dans une tentative d'examiner sa blessure.

Son uniforme était complètement imbibé, à tel point que le sang continuait de se répandre inexorablement sur son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il dégagea un instant sa main serrée contre sa taille, quelques gouttes accumulées le long de ses doigts s'écoulèrent sur les dalles de pierre dans un éclatement vermeil. Le Serdaigle ne réagit pas à ce constat alarmant : ce qu'il désirait, c'était simplement se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour étouffer la douleur. Un nouveau frisson glacial le parcourut, et il se demanda quand ses dents commenceraient à s'entrechoquer. Même le débat qui animait les autres sorciers lui paraissait trop lointain.

— Bon, faut que quelqu'un l'emmène.

— Et on fait quoi pour la porte ?

— Non, mais juste une personne. On peut pas le laisser là, regarde-le ! Il atteindra jamais l'Infirmerie dans cet état-là…

— D'accord, mais qui l'emmène ?

La question suscita un nouveau silence, et Akaashi suivit laborieusement l'intérêt collectif qui cibla Oikawa. Mais le Serpentard, au lieu de participer à la conversation ou de comprendre la demande implicite, continuait à porter son regard dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations qui l'assaillaient. Il ne semblait pas en état de faire le moindre mouvement.

Après ce constat unanime, une voix se leva de nouveau.

Et malgré ses sens progressivement défaillants, Akaashi la reconnut dès les premières intonations :

— Je vais le faire.

Un accord commun se fit et le Serdaigle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ; mais malgré la tentative de délicatesse, son souffle se coupa un instant et il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur à ce contact contre ses clavicules lacérées. Bokuto retira immédiatement son emprise, aussi attentionnée fût-elle.

— Désolé ! Viens, Akaashi… Faut que tu ailles à l'Infirmerie…

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement, ne pouvant rien envisager d'autre ; le refus lui demanderait bien trop d'effort. Il commença par se dégager du mur, pour essayer d'avoir ses deux jambes pour seuls appuis. Sa main était retournée sur sa blessure, et il effectuait le moindre mouvement avec une lenteur minutieuse pour éviter de vaciller ou de perdre l'équilibre. Akaashi tenta finalement quelques pas sous les yeux inquiets des septièmes années ; il semblait tenir debout pour le moment, même si ses gestes, aussi soucieux soient-ils, étiraient ses muscles meurtris, permettant au sang de s'écouler plus facilement le long de sa peau.

Il comprima sa plaie avec plus d'insistance et serra les dents.

Son avancée à travers le couloir se fit en douceur et dans le silence, en compagnie de Bokuto qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards craintifs ; et bientôt les Serpentards se trouvèrent loin derrière, restés à surveiller la porte et chercher une solution. Akaashi les oublia à la seconde où il leur tourna le dos. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses pas tremblants, l'un devant l'autre, sans discontinuer. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se relever.

Il était trop occupé à marcher sans défaillir pour songer à discuter. En réalité, il ne savait par où commencer… Pouvait-il réclamer des réponses ? Cette situation n'avait certes rien de propice, mais après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais. L'occasion était bonne : il se trouvait seul avec lui, Bokuto ne se braquerait certainement pas, même s'il gardait encore le silence. Et puis, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'enfuir et laisser Akaashi se débrouiller.

La douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans son corps lui signala toutefois que là n'était pas sa priorité.

Mais tout de même… il pouvait commencer par aborder la question de l'Animagus, ce serait bien plus facile d'obtenir quelques justifications. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Bokuto et le Grand Duc étaient la même personne. Pourtant, quand il y repensait, cela expliquait pourquoi il était au courant pour Oikawa et lui, sans avoir été vu à la Bibliothèque : il aurait facilement pu s'envoler s'il était sous forme animale… Mais… pourquoi ?

Finalement, c'était réellement Bokuto l'admirateur, sa première hypothèse ne l'avait pas trompé. Oikawa avait eu raison également… comment l'avait-il découvert ?

Akaashi ne savait quoi penser, ni comment faire face à ces nouvelles informations si primordiales qui lui tombait dessus au pire moment possible. Tout restait bien confus… si Bokuto lui avait directement apporté toutes ces lettres, il avait donc été témoin de toutes les réactions d'Akaashi…

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important : au moins, une chose était devenue plus claire dans son esprit.

La seule autre pensée tout aussi compréhensible était la voix qui lui criait de faire cesser la douleur.

— Tu veux… de l'aide ?

Akaashi tourna à peine la tête vers Bokuto, qui l'observait attentivement.

— Pour marcher je veux dire, si tu-

— Non… c'est bon…

Il serra les dents pour conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible, ce qui se révélait particulièrement difficile lorsque l'air qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs sinueux infligeait de violents frissons contre sa peau moite.

Ses inspirations se faisaient plus importantes, plus saccadées ; mais même avec cet effort supplémentaire, il ne semblait pas pouvoir respirer correctement, l'oxygène manquait à ses poumons. Il ne pouvait céder à la panique : il devait garder la tête froide, sinon ce serait Bokuto qui allait s'inquiéter, et connaissant ses émotions libres et destructrices, il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait continuer de marcher, et ne pas s'arrêter.

Leur avancée laborieuse les conduisit jusqu'au Grand Escalier, après de longues minutes passées à entendre le claquement de leurs pas et la respiration précipitée d'Akaashi, qui s'accrochait au moindre souffle d'air alors que ses forces s'amenuisaient.

Toutefois, avant que le Serdaigle ne puisse commencer à descendre la première marche, il fut immédiatement arrêté par Bokuto :

— Tu vas tomber, Akaashi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il finit par céder, n'ayant plus la volonté de refuser et peu sûr que ses jambes le porteraient sur deux étages de plus dans des escaliers mouvants. Il ne réagit pas lorsque le Gryffondor prit avec précaution son bras qui ne compressait pas la blessure, pour le placer autour de ses épaules. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'Akaashi ne grimaçait pas de douleur, il lui soutint la taille de son autre main.

Bokuto était brûlant contre sa peau moite et glacée par les frissons ; il avait dû le remarquer aussi, car il lui adressa un nouveau regard inquiet après quelques secondes de contact.

Ils commencèrent à descendre quelques marches, facilitant considérablement le travail d'Akaashi qui n'avait plus à porter tout son poids. Mais après les trois premières, au lieu de continuer à le soutenir, Bokuto se baissa légèrement pour passer son autre bras derrière les genoux du Serdaigle. Dans un mouvement rapide qui le déstabilisa, Akaashi bascula et se retrouva soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise, et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher son équilibre qu'il était déjà porté par les bras de Bokuto.

— Bokuto-san, le sang…

Il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée de se vider de son sang sur l'uniforme de Bokuto, maintenant que sa peau meurtrie était pressée contre le Gryffondor, mais ce dernier restait catégorique :

— C'est pas grave ça… T'inquiète.

Il commença alors à descendre les marches doucement, témoignant d'une grande précaution. Le poids supplémentaire qu'était le Serdaigle blessé ne semblait pas le fatiguer outre mesure dans son avancée ; et après quelques instants à s'habituer au balancement régulier, Akaashi enleva la main contre son ventre pour la lacer autour du cou du Gryffondor, dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable. Enfin, aussi confortable que puisse l'être quelqu'un aux épaules écorchées et à l'abdomen transpercé… Sa plaie était suffisamment comprimée contre le corps de Bokuto, et plus de pression n'était pas nécessaire, surtout s'il ne faisait plus usage de ses jambes tremblantes.

Akaashi se concentra sur les battements stables et rapides du cœur qui retentissaient dans son oreille, la tête indolemment posée contre le bas de la gorge de Bokuto, son souffle saccadé effleurant la peau brûlante de son cou. Il restait partagé entre la nécessité de serrer les dents pour ne pas exprimer la douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres à chaque lancinement, et celle de respirer le plus profondément possible.

Le Gryffondor brisa une nouvelle fois le silence, interrompant son dilemme :

— Je suis tellement désolé, Akaashi…

Les vibrations de ses cordes vocales traversèrent le Serdaigle, et c'était la sensation la plus agréable qu'il ait ressentie de toute cette soirée. Elles l'apaisaient, l'emplissaient d'un calme serein, et à peine eût-il le temps de s'en saisir qu'elles étaient déjà perdues.

— C'était toi, souffla-t-il simplement contre sa peau.

Bokuto resta silencieux, ce qui poussa Akaashi à continuer la conversation. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de tenir debout sans défaillir, il devait bien trouver une distraction à la douleur, ainsi soulevé par ces bras protecteurs. Il laissa ses doigts se crisper contre l'uniforme du Gryffondor après avoir été traversé d'une convulsion, et il continua à parler, la voix affaiblie par la souffrance :

— L'admirateur… le Grand-Duc… c'était toi.

— On pourrait en parler plus tard ? Quand tu ne seras pas en train de te vider de ton sang dans mes bras ?

— C'est qu'une griffure...

Akaashi commença à rire doucement, et regretta sa décision lorsque la douleur redoubla. Bokuto resserra son étreinte dans un soutien silencieux, mais rassurant.

— … et c'est justement le moment ou jamais…

Le Gryffondor incertain sembla considérer ces paroles, et voulant le faire céder, Akaashi rajouta, avec une sincérité exaltée par l'agonie :

— Tu m'avais manqué.

Son interlocuteur soupira finalement, témoignant de sa reddition, comme si toutes ses potentielles excuses et hésitations venaient d'être détruites par les murmures du Serdaigle souffrant.

— Toi aussi… Je vais tout t'expliquer, je te le promets… Mais tu restes éveillé, d'accord ? Tombe pas inconscient sans prévenir, faut que tu restes debout… enfin, façon de parler.

— Je t'écoute.

Les longs monologues de Bokuto ne l'avaient jamais dérangé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Pourquoi… tu m'évites depuis… plus d'une semaine ?

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta un instant sur une marche pour garder son équilibre et éviter de chuter avec Akaashi dans les bras tandis que l'escalier se mouvait dans une nouvelle direction.

— C'est depuis Pré-au-Lard.

Oui, il s'en était douté, il était suffisamment perspicace pour l'avoir compris. Le Serdaigle attendit que l'histoire se poursuive, et fut légèrement surpris de l'entendre rire doucement.

— Le pire c'est que j'avais prévu un truc vraiment super… j'avais un cadeau pour ton anniversaire et tout...

Bokuto soupira avant de reprendre sa descente des escaliers maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin stabilisés :

— … Mais… quand je suis allé au comptoir chercher les Bièraubeurres, tu te souviens ? Ben, j'avais pas assez d'argent pour deux, et du coup… Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû venir te voir et ça aurait réglé le problème… mais je suis tombé sur Oikawa...

Il s'arrêta un instant, sans qu'Akaashi comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être essayait-il de se souvenir ? Ou bien était-ce simplement la mention du Serpentard ? Le silence permettait toutefois à Akaashi de sentir les battements de son cœur à défaut des vibrations de sa voix, alors il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, aussi infime soit-elle, pour porter son attention sur autre chose que son corps meurtri…

Il se demanda comment Oikawa avait bien pu être un élément perturbateur… c'était loin d'être inimaginable après tout, mais les possibilités étaient tellement nombreuses...

— … et… bon il était pas très content, parce qu'il m'a donné une Bièraubeurre mais apparemment ce n'était pas pour moi, enfin bref il a commencé à m'engueuler et… et je commençais à dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Genre, vraiment. J'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de parler, je répondais à toutes ses questions sans réfléchir… et je pouvais juste pas revenir parce que je voulais pas…

— Dire quelque chose que tu aurais regretté ?

Une hypothèse dangereusement plausible commença à se former dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la portée des paroles de Bokuto. Mais c'était absurde… Oikawa n'aurait pas osé, si ? Akaashi connaissait ses plans retors, mais cela dépassait toutes les limites imaginables…

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était trop tard, les exactions du Serpentard appartenaient au passé, il lui fallait maintenant porter son attention sur des problèmes plus pressants. Essayer d'écouter la suite des explications sans s'évanouir serait déjà un exploit.

— Non ! Mais… j'avais tout prévu pour cette journée, et… je sais pas… je sentais que si j'étais revenu te voir j'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te dire à quel point je t'admirais et que je t'aimais, et ça aurait tout fait foirer…

Un poids pesa sur le cœur du Serdaigle, mais cela ne l'empêcha ni de respirer ni d'être traversé d'une vague de sentiments nouveaux. Il était surpris de voir Bokuto se déclarer aussi ouvertement, et s'il savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de l'admirateur, l'entendre de vive voix ne produisait pas le même effet. Certainement pas lorsqu'il était dans ses bras et dans une condition si critique. S'il n'avait pas été sur le point de se vider de son sang, celui-ci lui serait monté aux joues.

— Du coup, je suis parti… et je t'ai ignoré le reste de la semaine, parce que… parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction… Je savais que tu serais en colère, et je savais pas comment t'expliquer… au final, j'ai tout fait rater quand même…

Ils atteignirent finalement le cinquième étage, et Bokuto essaya avec précaution de replacer correctement le corps d'Akaashi dans ses bras car son poids commençait à affaiblir l'emprise du Gryffondor.

Cela le réveilla légèrement, et sa blessure ainsi en mouvement contre Bokuto se fit de nouveau douloureuse. Akaashi grimaça.

— Désolé pour ça… mais faut pas que tu t'endormes…

— J'écoute, Bokuto-san.

— Bon, continua-t-il alors, du coup après tout ça avec Kuroo… oui parce que Kuroo était au courant, c'était lui qui m'aidait avec tout le truc des lettres… oh, c'est tellement embarrassant de dire ça comme ça… Bref. Comme en plus tu m'avais parlé de l'admirateur à Pré-au-Lard, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de tout t'expliquer dans une lettre. Le Grand-Duc, les lettres, mon départ précipité, la semaine passée à t'éviter… Mais quand je suis venu pour te l'apporter dimanche...

— … tu m'as vu avec Oikawa, conclut Akaashi en comprenant finalement la situation.

Cela lui semblait si ridicule maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison. Ils avaient enchaîné les secrets, les désillusions et les malentendus, accompagnés du pire entremetteur possible. Le Serpentard s'était simplement mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, à deux reprises, et cela avait mal fini… Voilà pourquoi il préférait conserver ses sentiments dans le secret de sa conscience. De cette façon, Pré-au-Lard et toute cette semaine de non-communication auraient pu être très facilement évités.

Akaashi ne sentait plus ses jambes à présent. Il ne savait si c'était l'inaction qui les avait rendues si lourdes ou si le sang préférait se concentrer sur des fonctions plus vitales, mais le résultat restait le même. Il avait froid, tellement froid qu'il tremblait malgré l'étreinte brûlante de Bokuto qui l'enveloppait.

— … Ouais, voilà…

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler dès le début.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai mal réagi à… à tout ça… Et je sais que j'ai pas été très cool pour toi et Oikawa… Mais je suis content pour toi, hein ! Ce que je viens de dire n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, d'accord ?

— Bokuto-san.

— Non, mais je ne veux pas que ça influe sur vous deux ou votre relation, alors oublie ce que j'ai dit. T'inquiète pas pour moi, assura-t-il avec le ton le moins assuré du monde, ça me passera un jour. Faut bien que je m'y fasse…

— Bokuto-san.

— Ça va sûrement être difficile au début, mais je te promets que-

Akaashi interrompit les divagations du Gryffondor en embrassant la peau de son cou à la portée de ses lèvres glacées. Bokuto s'arrêta instantanément de parler.

— Je ne sors pas avec Oikawa-san.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— C'était… une de ses idées stupides… J'étais pas au courant. Il pensait que… grâce à ça, je découvrirais l'auteur des lettres, mais… Je… non. Pas lui.

Bokuto resta silencieux une nouvelle fois, accompagnant ce calme de cette intensité particulière qu'il produisait toujours dans ces instants si rares.

Akaashi n'était pas en état de véhiculer ses sentiments d'une autre manière, et il espérait simplement que le message avait été compris. Il se laissa bercer par les mouvements de Bokuto qui longeait le couloir du cinquième, la tête posée contre lui.

— Moi je pensais, commença-t-il faiblement, je pensais que c'était de ma faute… que…

— Non, non, non ! C'est totalement ma faute ! J'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça ! J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis le début !

Bokuto resserra son emprise dans l'espoir de transmettre une once des émotions qui l'assaillaient probablement à présent. Akaashi était peut-être trop différent pour pouvoir les concevoir, et même s'il était en mesure de les comprendre à défaut de les vivre, le froid commençait maintenant à prendre le dessus. Il n'avait plus que la chaleur que lui diffusait le corps contre lequel il était pressé. Une douce chaleur, et des promesses silencieuses chuchotées dans son étreinte.

— Désolé, continua le Gryffondor, j'ai été stupide…

— C'est vrai…

Il n'allait certainement pas le contredire sur ce point. C'était Bokuto qui avait commencé avec cette histoire d'admirateur anonyme, et Oikawa n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses…

— Mais… reprit-il plus faiblement. Je suis content que ce soit toi, l'admirateur…

— Akaashi, dis pas ça comme si tu allais mourir !

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres du Serdaigle, alors que Bokuto déposait un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. C'était curieux de devoir presque mourir pour que ce conflit se résolve enfin et que le Gryffondor se mette à s'expliquer. Au moins, il savait maintenant : c'était tellement prévisible connaissant Bokuto : paniquer plus que de raison et faire des montagnes pour des bagatelles…

Mais ses intentions avaient été bonnes, elles l'étaient toujours. Et ses sentiments étaient curieusement réciproques ; Akaashi assimilait avec difficulté qu'il était bien l'admirateur, et le Grand-Duc de surcroît.

— On y est presque, Akaashi…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au seuil de l'Infirmerie, le Serdaigle s'en rendit compte lorsque Bokuto s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant de lourdes portes de bois. Il lui était compliqué de la pousser avec un corps dans les bras, mais il ouvrit le battant avec l'appui de son épaule.

La salle conservait elle aussi le silence nocturne qui emplissait l'intégralité du Château. Seule l'infirmière s'y trouvait, veillant à la lumière des grandes torches dans son bureau annexe. Dès qu'elle les entendit entrer dans la pièce, elle se précipita auprès d'eux. Bokuto se dirigea vers l'un des lits les plus proches du poêle qui répandait une chaleur diffuse. Il le déposa sur le matelas avec une délicatesse extrême, comme si Akaashi aurait pu se briser au moindre contact.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Euh… il… il s'est fait griffer par un loup-garou… ?

La voix de Bokuto était nouée par l'incertitude, incapable d'expliquer la situation pour la rendre crédible. Il semblait presque s'attendre à un regard dubitatif ou à des questions alarmées, mais l'infirmière se figea immédiatement, le visage blême de peur.

Akaashi, lui, lorsqu'il fut correctement posé sur le lit, passa de l'enveloppe rassurante des bras du Gryffondor aux draps froids de l'Infirmerie. Sa peau moite frissonna violemment, privée de cette douce chaleur, incapable à présent de le protéger de la morsure glaciale qui s'inscrivait dans sa chair. Quand Bokuto se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte, le Serdaigle remarqua le sang vermeil qui maculait abondamment sa chemise blanche ; et l'infirmière étouffa un cri de stupeur. Sans plus attendre, elle accourut chercher du matériel dans ses armoires, tandis que le Gryffondor offrait un silencieux réconfort à Akaashi, enveloppant sa main frigorifiée des siennes. Son pouce massait doucement sa paume pour substituer la chaleur qui lui avait si brusquement été dérobée ; il mourait de cette absence, de ce besoin vital qu'il désirait prolonger le plus longtemps possible. Un lancinement se répandait dans son abdomen tel un poison sinueux, et les effets de cette morsure glaciale traversaient son corps anémié avec violence. Son esprit souffrant était focalisé sur cette source de chaleur, infime mais rassurante, la dernière à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher : il pressa la main de Bokuto avec les maigres forces qu'il pouvait encore témoigner.

L'inconfort du matelas le rendait incapable d'ignorer la douleur… et le froid qui l'enveloppait.

Des pas battirent les dalles avec affolement, et l'infirmière inquiète se trouvait de nouveau dans son champ de vision vacillant. Elle tenait dans ses mains un pilon et un mortier, qu'elle entrechoquait avec une rapidité incroyable : il devait s'agir de l'onguent, du dictame et de la poudre d'argent.

— Akaashi, c'est ça ? Akaashi, reste avec nous, tu m'entends ? Recule un peu s'il te plaît, Bokuto…

Elle se plaça à son chevet et Bokuto se dégagea, lâchant sa main, laissant le froid s'emparer de lui.

— Akaashi, déclara-t-elle pour réclamer son attention, je vais utiliser un onguent pour refermer tes blessures, d'accord ? Mais je dois enlever ta chemise d'abord.

Il acquiesça à peine, et l'infirmière l'examina avec inquiétude avant de s'affairer à déboutonner rapidement son uniforme, lui aussi maculé de sang. Elle envoya Bokuto augmenter la chaleur du poêle, mais Akaashi savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant : son corps trempé de sueur était secoué de violents frissons, et ses halètements pénibles réclamaient toujours plus d'air sans jamais pouvoir le respirer. Il sentait d'ores et déjà le matelas se gorger de son sang.

Une compresse imbibée d'eau chaude se posa contre la chair meurtrie de ses épaules et commença à nettoyer les plaies dans des mouvements circulaires et méticuleux. L'infirmière appliqua ensuite le baume et apaisa Akaashi par des mots rassurants tout au long du processus. Il sentait sa peau lacérée se nourrir du cataplasme et mettre fin à l'hémorragie.

Bokuto revint peu après, impuissant face à la situation, et resta près de son chevet sans savoir comment aider, ou comment réconforter le Serdaigle pendant que ses blessures étaient pansées.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle passa à la lésion au niveau de son abdomen et appliqua la compresse, l'infirmière ne put empêcher l'exclamation horrifiée qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les plaies, débarrassées du sang qui les engorgeait, devinrent enfin visibles.

Elle regarda fixement le ventre d'Akaashi dans un silence funeste, et le Serdaigle se contenta de fermer les yeux, l'air défait. Il chercha à s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, mais la sensation désagréable refusait de le quitter. Son cœur s'était comprimé, et il battait toujours de son rythme effréné, maintenant au bord de ses lèvres.

Il le savait. Il s'en était douté dès le début, et même s'il feignait de n'avoir rien remarqué dans le chaos de la commotion, il le savait.

— Mais… mais… tu…

— Akaashi…

Ce n'était pas qu'une griffure.

Akaashi s'était fait mordre. Par le loup-garou.

L'infirmière lâcha le chiffon pour porter ses mains à son visage, les yeux brillants déjà de larmes de pitié. Bokuto, à côté, était livide à la lumière des torches.

— Oh mon dieu…

C'était donc l'explication au mal qu'il sentait le ronger… au poison qui s'insinuait dans son organisme dans un froid mordant…

— Akaashi… Tu veux… tu veux que je referme tes blessures ?

Malgré cette question confuse, qui tonna dans le silence de la pièce comme un glas, le Serdaigle comprit parfaitement l'implicite de la demande : accepterait-il de continuer sa vie en paria de la société, condamné à une mauvaise réputation et une existence précaire ? Non, là n'était pas le problème : sa famille était aisée, et incroyablement influente au sein du Ministère, il n'aurait pas à subsister dans la misère de la lycanthropie. Mais accepterait-il de vivre comme un monstre, et de se transformer comme Kyoutani, dans d'affreuses douleurs ?

Quelle était l'autre alternative ?

La mort. C'était là le choix que l'infirmière lui proposait : une vie de souffrance ou la mort ?

— Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il faut refermer ses blessures ! Il va mourir sinon !

La voix de Bokuto trahissait sa panique. Il devait être le seul à ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

— C'est sa décision, répondit finalement l'infirmière avec incertitude. S'il est mordu, il…

Elle laissa ses derniers mots se perdre dans le silence, comme si les formuler rendait le mal d'Akaashi plus réel. Comme s'ils condamnaient le Serdaigle à mort.

Elle avait conscience du dilemme qui pesait sur ses épaules… donc elle lui laissait le choix, c'était compréhensible. Bokuto, lui, en tant de Né-Moldu, ne connaissait la lycanthropie qu'à travers les cours délivrés par Poudlard. Il ne saisissait pas la gravité de ce choix.

— Akaashi ?

Il ne pouvait plus répondre, respirer était déjà bien trop difficile.

— Il va se vider de son sang, faites quelque chose !

Akaashi eut un instant d'infime hésitation où il se laissa bercer par l'idée de fuir cette réalité terrible ; mais il voulait avant tout que la douleur cesse. Il ne souhaitait pas agoniser plus longtemps, même si sa vie n'en deviendrait que pire : la moindre inspiration lui était insoutenable en cet instant.

Il fit un bref mouvement de tête, saccadé par les émotions qui cherchaient à le détruire de l'intérieur, avant de fermer les yeux. Il laissa l'infirmière appliquer l'onguent d'une main tremblante, et alors que la douleur diminuait progressivement, il se demanda s'il ne regretterait pas cette décision pour le restant de sa vie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? ^^

Au fait, je suis désolée de l'annoncer, mais la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre, je serais en concours blanc (demandez à ma prépa l'intérêt d'en faire deux dans l'année svp). En plus il s'étale sur deux semaines, mais je pense pouvoir gérer pour dans deux semaines, donc normalement il n'y aura qu'une seule semaine sans chapitre, et ça m'énerve tout autant, je trouve que ça va casser le rythme :(

Donc on se retrouve dans deux semaines, portez vous bien jusque là !


	29. Au seuil du désastre

Hello, je suis enfin de retouuur ! J'ai survécu à cet infâme concours blanc :D Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai galéré à écrire pour tout vous dire. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le plus long de toute la fic' ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Aki Seto :** J'espère que t'as pas trop souffert en attendant la suite :P Tu vas être contente, Kuroo est plus présent dans ce chapitre-ci ^^ Je suis contente que mon texte te plaise, et qu'Akaashi t'ait émue, et je te remercie pour tes reviews si agréables à recevoir, je ne suis que joie *^*

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, il était un peu temps que ces deux-là aient une discussion après tous ces chapitres de non-communication ^^ Contente que tu aies apprécié ! :)

 **Yourself** : GG pour la 100e review :D Oui on peut envoyer des messages privés sur tumblr, mais si t'as pas de compte c'est en anonyme et si je veux y répondre le message doit obligatoirement être publié sur le blog donc c'est toi qui vois ^^ Merci beaucoup et omg 2 fois ? Je sais pas quoi dire ;3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Au seuil du désastre**

 _ **ou comment le titre de la fic prend enfin sens**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 14 Décembre_

* * *

Les trois Serpentards regardèrent Bokuto et Akaashi s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes se perdent dans la pénombre du couloir. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot maintenant que l'écho de leur pas s'étouffait progressivement, et seuls les coups de griffes contre la porte déchiraient le silence de la nuit.

Oikawa, lui, était resté figé à la vue du Serdaigle mutilé. L'état d'Akaashi lui avait arraché un douloureux frisson, et cet effroi le fit plonger dans une profonde torpeur. Sa main maculée de sang tremblait nerveusement, et son regard se perdait dans le vide, sans savoir de quelle manière il pouvait encore se raccrocher à la réalité. Pour le moment, sa joue brûlait du vermeil qui séchait dans le froid nocturne ; et Oikawa se demanda comment ce désastre avait pu se produire. Il étouffait. Le loup-garou pouvait sortir de la pièce et lui dévorer le cœur, il ne bougerait pas. Peut-être même en serait-il reconnaissant : les lourdes constrictions coupables de chacun de ses battements cesseraient, le laissant enfin capable de respirer dans un amas de chairs sanguinolentes.

Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Akaashi était blessé, il mourait lentement des lacérations infligées par la créature qui s'était déchaînée. Il était à l'origine de ce calvaire du début à la fin, même si Iwaizumi semblait lui aussi porter la responsabilité de ce désastre sur sa conscience.

Ce fut Kuroo qui brisa le silence qui s'était instauré. Son chuchotement perça le danger de la nuit, sans toutefois couvrir l'acharnement du loup-garou contre la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— … J'en sais rien, murmura Iwaizumi sur le même ton. J'en sais rien… on attend que Kyoutani se calme, déjà…

Oikawa doutait fortement qu'il fût possible d'apaiser le courroux sanguinaire d'un loup-garou enragé, alors que seuls une surface de bois et un _Protego_ le séparaient de potentielles victimes. Il tâcha toutefois d'appliquer les conseils de son meilleur ami pour tempérer ses propres émotions. Son expiration tremblante attira l'attention des deux autres Serpentards, et le regard préoccupé d'Iwaizumi se porta immédiatement sur lui.

Oikawa observait toujours sa main ensanglantée, incapable d'exprimer autre chose que les peurs insidieuses de sa pensée :

— Et si Kei-chan meurt ?

Un frisson le parcourut et sa gorge se serra. Alarmé par cette possibilité, il continua d'une voix chevrotante :

— … Et s'il s'est fait mordre ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et tout se confondit bientôt dans une teinte de rouge écarlate.

— Pense pas à ça, il ira bien… T'inquiète, murmura Iwaizumi comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Oikawa…

Évidemment, son meilleur ami tentait déjà de le rassurer. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, quelle que soit la situation, quel que soit son propre état d'esprit. Il cherchait les yeux d'Oikawa, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à ne pas céder sous le poids de ces possibilités pour faire l'effort de se tourner vers lui. S'il croisait son regard maintenant il ne pourrait s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, et il craignait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Iwaizumi n'insista pas.

Les trois sorciers restèrent immobiles, bien trop conscients de la menace non loin d'eux pour penser à retourner dormir. Ils devaient surveiller le couloir et s'assurer que tout était en sécurité malgré le couvre-feu. Le danger présent dans l'air suffisait à les maintenir alertes.

— Si on doit attendre qu'il s'endorme, on a du temps devant nous… C'est lui qui t'a fait ces marques, pas vrai ?

C'était l'heure de l'interrogatoire. Kuroo avait toujours été curieux, et il semblait brûler d'impatience d'entendre les réponses d'Iwaizumi. Comment ne pas l'être, après de tels événements ? Oikawa le comprenait parfaitement, et il l'aurait accompagné de ses nombreux questionnements s'il en avait eu la force. Ce qu'il cherchait à découvrir depuis des mois était à sa portée, et la vérité éclaterait dans quelques minutes sous la curiosité pressante du Gardien. Mais elle emporterait tout sur son passage, et il savait que les révélations le dévasteraient.

Son attention avait toutefois était piquée par cette question, et Oikawa tenta de se calmer pour mieux entendre ce qui allait suivre. Il se contenterait d'écouter, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : ses jambes tremblantes le soutenaient uniquement grâce à l'appui apporté par le mur.

Iwaizumi acquiesça après quelques secondes. Bien sûr que Kyoutani lui avait fait ces marques, cela tombait sous le sens.

— Mais… je comprends pas, continua Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils. Genre… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Poudlard l'a laissé… là ? J'veux dire, d'accord c'est un élève… mais… enfin, c'est un loup-garou, quoi ! C'est super dangereux !

— Il a été mordu cet été… Les profs étaient pas au courant avant sa première transformation en septembre…

— Et comment ça se fait que _toi_ tu sois au courant ?

Iwaizumi soupira longuement et baissa la tête après cette réflexion presque accusatrice. Maintenant que l'adrénaline se dissipait et que leur conscience s'accablait de la réalité, lui aussi semblait incroyablement las. Cette seule constatation ne fit qu'alimenter la culpabilité qui rongeait Oikawa. Son meilleur ami leva les yeux et lui offrit un air d'excuse avant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour répondre.

Oikawa restait pendu à ses lèvres.

— C'est compliqué… vous voyez la fois où je ne suis pas venu en Astronomie ? En début d'année ?

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde à Oikawa pour hocher faiblement la tête, alors que Kuroo tentait encore de se remémorer. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il s'agissait d'hier : cette nuit-là, il l'avait laissée tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il oublier le commencement de tous ses problèmes, qui n'avaient fait que s'accumuler depuis ?

— Ouais, vite fait… j'me souviens surtout d'Oikawa qui s'en plaignait…

— Eh ben… en attendant le cours, après manger, je suis allé au club de Duel dans la cour pavée. Kindaichi voulait que je m'entraîne un peu avec lui, et j'avais du temps à tuer...

Les yeux d'Oikawa étaient rivés sur son meilleur ami, et il attendait ce qui allait suivre le cœur battant. Jusqu'ici, c'était la version qu'il connaissait : Kindaichi, le duel, et puis…

— … et on avait commencé le duel, mais y'a Kyoutani qui est arrivé. Il a dit qu'il voulait sa « revanche », parce qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié sa défaite de la dernière fois… Je voulais dire non au début par principe, car j'étais en train d'expliquer des sorts à Kindaichi, mais il a pas osé s'interposer...

Iwaizumi fit une légère pause dans son récit, et Oikawa eut envie de se frapper la tête de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour avoir pensé l'espace d'une seconde que c'était une petite amie qui était venue les interrompre.

— Du coup, reprit-il finalement, on a fini par le faire son duel, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'insister… mais… c'était un peu plus long que prévu apparemment, et la nuit est tombée sans qu'on y fasse attention. Kyoutani était tellement concentré qu'il s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il a compris quand il a commencé à se… à se transformer.

— Et t'as fait quoi du coup ?

Kuroo écoutait le récit avec intérêt, et il semblait bien décidé à connaître le moindre détail de l'histoire. Tant mieux, de cette façon Oikawa n'avait pas à faire cet effort : son cœur était déjà au bord du gouffre, agonisant d'entendre les réponses aux questions qui le rongeaient depuis tout ce temps.

— J'ai pas compris tout de suite, on était en plein combat et tout d'un coup il se barrait vers le Parc en courant… On a voulu le retenir et voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il voulait pas qu'on l'approche… Et quand Kindaichi s'est avancé, j'ai vu ses mains.

Il regardait ses propres mains en déclarant cela, et il donnait à ses doigts un aspect de griffes, comme si l'instant qu'il décrivait se déroulait encore sous ses yeux.

— J'ai compris le truc un peu trop tard, et j'ai juste eu le temps de rattraper Kindaichi avant que Kyoutani se retourne pour l'écarter violemment de lui. J'ai pas réagi rapidement, mais j'ai réussi à éloigner Kindaichi, et je me suis pris le coup à sa place… et ses griffes étaient déjà sorties, d'où les marques… Après ça, on l'a pas retenu plus longtemps, il commençait à se transformer et il avait encore assez de conscience pour comprendre qu'il devait partir loin. Je crois qu'il est allé vers la Forêt Interdite… On n'a pas trop eu le temps d'y faire gaffe en même temps, on s'est cassé rapidement et on est partis à l'Infirmerie pour mon épaule. Ça s'arrêtait pas de saigner, un peu comme Akaashi, bref. Les griffures de loup-garou, ça peut pas se refermer tout seul de toute façon. On a expliqué la situation à l'infirmière, elle a prévenu les profs et voilà.

Un grand silence s'étira sur les derniers mots d'Iwaizumi, et même les bruits derrière la porte se faisaient moins insistants. Le regard des deux Serpentards interdits était rivé sur Iwaizumi qui n'osait plus parler, incertain de la réaction qu'il suscitait.

— Mec… commença alors Kuroo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard ? Le Choixpeau aurait dû t'envoyer à Gryffondor direct...

Iwaizumi se contenta de hausser les épaules, et le cœur d'Oikawa se serra une nouvelle fois, horrifié par cette seule perspective. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une remise en cause de ses six dernières années ce soir. Elles auraient été totalement différentes, si fades et ternes sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Insupportables.

Toutefois, sa curiosité maladive n'était toujours pas satisfaite : si quelques facettes du mystère s'éclairaient à présent, il savait que c'était loin d'être fini. C'est pourquoi il tenta de prendre la parole, même si un tremblement audible s'empara de sa voix :

— Mais pourquoi... pourquoi…

— Pourquoi t'es encore impliqué dans l'histoire du coup ? demanda Kuroo qui vint au secours de ses faibles balbutiements. Enfin, t'as l'air au courant de pas mal de trucs, plus que ce que tu viens de nous dire en tout cas.

Iwaizumi fouilla dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa cape, et après quelques instants où il peina à atteindre l'objet désiré il en sortit une petite fiole, qu'il présenta aux deux autres. Celle-ci brillait d'un curieux liquide bleu, et si Oikawa n'était pas totalement dépassé par les événements, il se serait souvenu à quelle occasion il avait déjà vu cet élixir.

— C'est quoi ?

— C'est une potion Tue-Loup. C'est pour que la personne qui se transforme en loup-garou garde son esprit humain. Les ingrédients sont super chers, et la fabrication est difficile apparemment, donc les parents de Kyoutani ne pouvaient pas en obtenir sans devoir l'inscrire sur le registre du Ministère… Du coup, je crois que Poudlard a accepté de le couvrir, et de fournir la potion pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études ici...

— Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes de ça ?

— Ben, je sais pas trop. Ils m'ont convoqué chez le Directeur pendant un entraînement pour m'en parler. Comme j'étais déjà au courant de toute l'histoire, ils ont dû se dire que ce serait mieux de me garder à proximité pour que j'évite d'en parler... Et puis, je crois que Kyoutani ne voulait pas être aidé par quelqu'un d'autre. Les profs n'avaient pas confiance en lui pour s'en charger tout seul vu qu'il avait mis en danger l'école pour sa première transformation. Du coup, ils m'ont demandé de m'en occuper. En gros, je devais lui passer une fiole par jour pendant la semaine avant la pleine lune. Et quand c'était le jour J, on s'enfermait dans cette pièce et je devais le surveiller pour pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi comme la première fois. On discutait d'un peu de tout, puis il se transformait, et moi je restais dans la salle toute la nuit, même si souvent on finissait par s'endormir sur le sol. C'était pas super confortable, mais bon…

— Et pourquoi tu lui as pas donné la potion aujourd'hui ?

— Il fallait qu'il la prenne le soir, et...

Lors de son hésitation, ses yeux rencontrèrent inconsciemment ceux d'Oikawa ; et même si Iwaizumi détourna rapidement la tête pour répondre à Kuroo, comme si tout n'était pas entièrement de la faute de son meilleur ami, cette seconde de silence les trahissait tous les deux. Le Gardien adressait déjà un regard curieux à son Capitaine.

Celui-ci voulait se prendre la tête dans les mains, mais le sang qui les maculait l'en dissuada : il resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés. La portée de ses actes commençait à s'insinuer dans sa conscience… Il la sentait venir, cette vague qui s'apprêtait à déferler en lui et l'engloutir, jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser sur son passage.

— J'ai pas été assez rapide, tenta finalement Iwaizumi.

Kuroo n'était pas dupe, mais il ne répondit pas, et chargea le silence de juger ce mensonge en demi-teinte.

Tout était entièrement de la faute d'Oikawa. S'il n'avait pas été obsédé par ce désir malsain de retenir Iwaizumi pour lui faire avouer la vérité, pour l'entendre dire ce qui le tourmentait depuis des mois…

Il avait mis tout le monde en danger. Poudlard avait été menacé à cause de lui. Kyoutani n'avait pas eu sa potion à temps, et il était devenu incontrôlable. Maintenant, Akaashi était blessé, peut-être mortellement, et qui sait ce qui allait retomber sur Iwaizumi après cet incident ?

Oikawa avait envie de disparaître : il était coupable de tout ce drame, et son meilleur ami essayait encore de le couvrir... Rien n'allait plus. Il n'avait jamais payé pour le moindre de ses actes, quelqu'un se sacrifiait toujours à sa place. Lui restait intact.

Avec du sang sur les mains.

Alors que sa respiration se faisait dangereusement plus tremblante et qu'il sentait le regard inquiet d'Iwaizumi peser sur lui, Kuroo attira leur attention :

— Il s'est pas calmé là ? J'entends plus rien sur la porte, il a dû s'éloigner, non… ?

— Ouais, il a dû renoncer…

— Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi blasé ? C'est une bonne chose, non ? Il a plus envie de nous tuer !

— Mais quand ils sont dans cet état là tout seuls, ils s'en prennent à eux-mêmes...

Kuroo adressa un regard désabusé à son ami, sans comprendre où était le problème. Oikawa, lui, concentrait toute son attention sur cette conversation pour éviter d'imploser.

— C'est un humain, tu sais, rajouta Iwaizumi, c'est un adolescent. On peut pas le laisser se détruire comme ça.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? S'il attaque les humains à vue, je vois pas tr-

— Un animal.

L'intervention d'Oikawa les surprit, et lui-même mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il rassembla ses forces pour se clarifier, aidé des nombreuses recherches qu'il avait entreprises à ce sujet :

— Les loups-garous ne font aucun mal aux animaux, déclara-t-il d'une voix nouée par les sanglots à venir, et au moins ça pourrait le distraire…

— Mais où est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve un-

— Tu n'y penses pas, Oikawa.

Kuroo regardait à présent son Capitaine avec autant de surprise que de terreur.

— Ça n'attaque pas les animaux, tu ne crains rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu-

— Et comment veux-tu que j'entre de toute façon ?

Un instant de réflexion fut nécessaire pour résoudre ce problème, ce qui laissa à Iwaizumi l'occasion de les observer tour à tour avec une immense confusion.

— Euh, on peut m'expliquer ?

Le regard d'avertissement du Gardien n'atteignit guère Oikawa ; il n'avait plus le temps ni la capacité émotionnelle requise pour se soucier du secret de l'Animagus. Et maintenant qu'il cherchait une solution à ce problème, cette distraction momentanée lui offrait une assurance calculatrice.

— C'est bon, y'a un putain de loup-garou dans l'école, on peut le dire, c'est pas le plus grave. Tu vois Bokuto qui s'est métamorphosé d'hibou en humain tout à l'heure ? fit le Serpentard en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Euh… ouais. Ça m'étonne qu'on n'en ait pas plus parlé d'ailleurs.

— Et ben, Tetsu-chan, c'est la même chose en chat.

— T'es un Animagus ?

L'intéressé acquiesça, l'air grave. Il devait savoir que le Batteur était digne de confiance, surtout maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il gardait le secret de Kyoutani depuis septembre.

Iwaizumi prit quelques instants pour assimiler l'information, car si cela était tout de même moins improbable qu'un loup-garou, cela remettait beaucoup de choses en perspective.

— On pourrait te faire passer par la porte, proposa-t-il. Genre, rapidement, et on referme direct derrière toi.

— Ça va pas ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui, et puis la porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur, ce serait trop dangereux…

— Faudrait passer par une fenêtre alors.

— Une fenêtre ?

— Doit bien y'en avoir une dans la salle d'à côté…

— Euh… ouais… ça doit être faisable si je passe par la fenêtre. Je longe jusqu'à celle de l'autre pièce, et j'entre tranquille.

— On fait ça alors ? T'es sûr que tu veux tenter ?

Le regard de Kuroo alterna entre la mine déterminée d'Iwaizumi et la façade contrôlée d'Oikawa. Il prit toutefois sa décision rapidement, malgré sa réluctance initiale :

— Ben… pas trop, mais ouais… Je t'avoue je ne suis pas trop chaud de passer la nuit avec un loup-garou, mais au pire je monte sur une des armoires et je suis tranquille. Et puis, vous… Non je préfère y aller, ouais.

Personne ne releva son dernier sous-entendu, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour s'y adonner. Sans attendre, Iwaizumi se hissa sur ses jambes et s'approcha d'une des portes voisines, baguette en main. Les deux autres Serpentards lui emboîtèrent le pas, et ils le regardèrent attentivement lancer un _Alohomora_ sur le mécanisme du verrou. Cette fois-ci, le sort était bien plus calme que le _Portaberto_ qui avait brisé la serrure de la tour d'Astronomie ; et seul le cliquetis de l'ouverture répondit à l'incantation.

Il vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce, avec la prudence d'un sorcier habitué aux dangers de son école. Après tout, ils affrontaient l'inconnu le plus total : ces salles étaient toujours soigneusement fermées, personne ne savait ce qu'elle renfermait… Peut-être était-ce pour une bonne raison.

Oikawa ne tarda pas à l'imiter, tandis que derrière eux Kuroo commençait à se métamorphoser en chat. La lumière de la lune baignait l'atmosphère et offrait une nouvelle visibilité à leurs sens aiguisés par l'obscurité. Devant lui, Iwaizumi s'assurait que la pièce était vide de toutes créatures dangereuses, ce qui serait loin d'être surprenant dans Poudlard. Mais mis à part la grosse armoire prise de soubresauts et l'imposant miroir contre le mur, cette salle semblait tout aussi ordinaire que sa mitoyenne. De ce qu'il avait vu, les objets étaient plus nombreux à s'amonceler, peut-être servait-elle à entreposer le matériel de rechange ?

Son meilleur ami se retourna vers les deux autres Serpentards, et ses yeux balayèrent le sol lorsqu'il constata qu'un chat noir, à peine visible, avait remplacé l'un d'eux.

— Putain, c'est trop bizarre.

L'Animagus lui répondit d'un miaulement, et il suivit un Iwaizumi toujours aussi interloqué jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté, et si elle était assez haute et trop exiguë pour un humain, le félin n'eut aucun mal à sauter sur l'encadrement pour se glisser au-dehors.

— Fais gaffe, c'est haut.

Le timbre d'Iwaizumi trahissait son inquiétude ; il semblait alerte, prêt à rattraper Kuroo d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ en cas de chute.

Même si Oikawa savait que ses talents d'Animagus conféraient au Gardien l'équilibre naturel des chats, il préféra rester en arrière. Déjà, il ne souhaitait pas gêner les deux autres sorciers dans cette opération délicate, et y assister semblait bien trop éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Il n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles sensations fortes aujourd'hui. Il choisit donc de s'attarder sur la salle pour se distraire pendant que le chat longeait le fin rebord de la façade du Château. Alors qu'il considérait longuement l'armoire avec intérêt tout en priant pour ne pas entendre une chute du côté de la fenêtre, il s'avança vers le miroir sous le coup de l'ironie. Il était bien curieux de voir le reflet de la culpabilité meurtrir les traits de son visage.

Son immense cadre d'or sculpté était noirci par l'âge, et si Oikawa pouvait distinguer quelque inscription au-dessus, il était incapable d'en comprendre le sens. La surface lisse, elle, semblait avoir été épargnée par le passage des siècles ; la silhouette du Serpentard s'y reflétait sans la moindre déformation. Il fut surpris de se trouver resplendissant lorsqu'il fut face à sa réflexion ; ses yeux brillaient d'une vive lueur, et même son teint qu'il aurait pensé terne paraissait d'un éclat sans pareil, d'un blanc légèrement rosé… mais…

Oikawa fronça immédiatement les sourcils, confus par cette vision irréelle. L'Oikawa du miroir n'arborait pas la trace de sang qui maculait sa joue. Pourtant, il la sentait se craqueler au moindre bruissement d'air contre son visage.

Le Serpentard entendit vaguement des coups étouffés de pattes s'attaquant à une vitre, ainsi qu'un miaulement tout aussi distant à ses oreilles. Mais son attention était ailleurs, rivée sur cet étrange miroir. Cet Oikawa qu'il avait devant lui semblait épanoui, et on lui remettait une Coupe. La Coupe de Quidditch.

Qu'était donc cet artefact ? Dévoilait-il l'avenir ? Serpentard allait finalement gagner ?

Ses considérations cessèrent à l'instant où il vit Iwaizumi apparaître, et lui sourire dans le reflet du miroir. Il sursauta et tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de son meilleur ami qui l'avait ainsi surpris ; mais il ne le trouva pas à ses côtés. Non, Iwaizumi était toujours au niveau de la fenêtre, et s'était assis sur le rebord, le buste dans l'air glacé de l'extérieur. Il se maintenait d'une main ferme contre le mur alors qu'un _Reducto_ retentit dans la nuit, suivi d'un tintement de verre brisé.

Intrigué, Oikawa reporta son attention sur l'Iwaizumi du miroir, celui qui lui souriait tendrement, la main dans la sienne. Son cœur se serra, en proie à une ineffable mélancolie. Cela ne pouvait être l'avenir, il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible. Mais, à cet instant, le Serpentard ne voulait plus quitter des yeux ce reflet ; tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était rester ici à contempler ce mirage qui lui laissait une agréable sensation de sérénité.

Il ne demandait pas plus que ça. Mais c'était déjà trop.

Une main sur son épaule, celle du véritable Iwaizumi cette fois-ci, le fit sursauter de nouveau.

— Allez, c'est bon, on peut partir… Qu-

Oikawa se figea de stupeur lorsque son meilleur ami porta son attention sur le reflet du miroir. Pouvait-il voir les songes envoûtants que lui percevait ? Si tel était le cas, il désirait s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas rajouter plus de problèmes à cette soirée désastreuse.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Iwaizumi à travers la réflexion, et que celui-ci semblait tout aussi vulnérable et surpris, il ne chercha pas à se justifier ni à demander ce que son meilleur ami voyait dans le miroir. Peut-être percevait-il un monde sans Oikawa pour lui pourrir la vie et mettre toute l'école en danger… Cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Ses pensées noircirent son humeur jusqu'à le replonger pleinement dans la catastrophe de cette nuit, maintenant que sa mince distraction venait de se dissiper. Il se détacha à contrecœur de ce désir dangereux, et entreprit de quitter la pièce en ignorant soigneusement de croiser de nouveau le regard d'Iwaizumi, qui lui emboîta le pas. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ; ils venaient d'entrer par effraction dans une salle en pleine nuit, de casser une fenêtre pour faire passer un Animagus non répertorié dans une pièce avec un loup-garou hors de contrôle. Ses divagations futiles n'avaient pas leur place ici, pas plus que les candides espoirs qui ne s'étaient pas encore étouffés dans leurs cendres.

Maintenant que ce plan s'était exécuté sans accrocs, Oikawa se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Iwaizumi pour la première fois depuis le début de ce désastre ; et après ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, son cœur s'alourdissait rapidement.

Son meilleur ami reprit exactement sa position d'il y a quelques minutes, assis contre la porte protégée de son sortilège. Alors qu'il soupirait avec lassitude et passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, Oikawa décida de se placer à côté de lui, sans un mot.

Il se contenta d'observer fixement le mur qui lui faisait face, puis ses yeux vinrent se perdre sur les taches sombres qui maculaient le sol. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur sa main, teintée du même sang séché. Son regard était vide.

— _Tergeo_.

Le murmure d'Iwaizumi interrompit son songe nihiliste, et il le vit pointer sa baguette vers les traces vermeilles de sa joue et de sa main. Aussitôt, la patine de rouge épais commença à s'estomper jusqu'à ce que les craquelures sèches laissent place à la douceur habituelle de sa peau. Mais malgré le sortilège, Oikawa sentait le sang imprégné dans sa chair, dans sa conscience, indélébile ; et ça, aucune magie ne pouvait l'effacer.

— Merci, fit-il faiblement.

Son meilleur ami, qui s'était tourné dans sa direction pour lancer l'enchantement, resta silencieux, insondable. Ses yeux scrutaient son visage à la recherche d'un accès aux pensées d'Oikawa ; quel que soit le détail qui le trahissait, Iwaizumi finissait toujours par percevoir la fissure qui craquelait son masque de marbre.

— Ça va aller pour Akaashi, le rassura-t-il finalement. Il doit déjà être à l'Infirmerie, là…

— C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…

Iwaizumi pouvait bien tenter de le couvrir auprès des autres, il ne pouvait le contredire sur ce point. Et il ne le fit pas. Oikawa ne s'attendait pas à être rassuré, il ne le méritait pas : il devait assumer le désastre qu'il avait causé.

— Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé, Iwa-chan ? demanda-t-il du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes. Tu aurais pu me le dire… j'aurais pu… j'aurais…

— Ils voulaient que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, déjà avec le peu de personnes c'était chaud… Poudlard ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite, si ça remontait au Ministère...

— Mais je n'aurais rien dit, tu sais que je n'aurais rien dit ! Mais au lieu de m'en parler pour me rassurer, tu... tu… tu m'évitais et me mentais !

— J'ai essayé de te rassurer, mais… je… Désolé… J'ai mal géré ça...

Iwaizumi redevenait enfin un élève de septième année, un adolescent terriblement fatigué, harassé par le poids d'une responsabilité imposée par le corps enseignant. Un sorcier ayant à sa charge un sixième année loup-garou, qui venait de faire un carnage total à cause de son meilleur ami.

Oikawa en eut la gorge nouée.

— Je pensais que tu ne me faisais plus confiance, que tu souffrais sans me le dire… et à cause de ça je… tout ça, c'est…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot, et il lui était impossible de faire cesser le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait à présent : il avait besoin de pleurer, d'extérioriser cette frustration, et cette douleur, et cette culpabilité. Ses derniers retranchements cédaient parce qu'il avait engendré un chaos incommensurable, parce que ce qui le rongeait depuis le début de l'année n'était qu'une chimère ; et maintenant qu'il était face à la vérité, il se sentait si vide... Vide du moindre but, vide de la moindre pensée… Il s'était trompé, et tous l'avaient chèrement payé à sa place. Les larmes brûlantes roulaient sur ses joues et remplaçaient le sang qui les avait précédemment maculées.

Il resta de nombreuses minutes envahi par des sanglots déchirants et une respiration saccadée. Sa douleur semblait ne jamais tarir, et il pouvait passer la nuit à pleurer sans interruption. Il ne méritait que ça.

— Tu te souviens du jour où t'as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard ?

Dès que la voix d'Iwaizumi retentit si proche de lui, il tenta de se calmer pour l'écouter, et dans l'idéal parvenir à sécher ses larmes. Elle le ramenait à la réalité, lui donnait un point d'ancrage auquel s'accrocher. Il commença à essuyer ses joues humides alors qu'il répondit à la question par un hochement de tête, vaguement intrigué par cette interpellation incongrue. Bien évidemment, il s'en souvenait, comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?

 _Oikawa n'oublierait jamais avec quelle intensité les yeux de son meilleur ami avaient brillé ce jour-là._

— Quand tu avais couru jusqu'à chez moi pour me montrer ta lettre, continua Iwaizumi, même si t'avais absolument pas le droit. Moi, je m'en rappelle. T'étais genre super content, tu pouvais pas tenir en place. T'avais vraiment l'air trop fier de toi de m'annoncer un truc aussi dingue. Et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait ?

Oikawa prit un moment pour tempérer les petits sanglots qui le secouaient pour prononcer d'une voix faible et nouée par les larmes :

— Tu as éclaté de rire…

— Ouais, exactement. T'as dû croire que je me foutais de ta gueule à l'époque, parce que moi je savais déjà tout ça. Les sorciers, Poudlard… Et c'était marrant de te voir t'extasier sur des trucs comme ça. Mais, surtout...

Iwaizumi se tourna vers son meilleur ami et éloigna ses mains, qui frottaient vigoureusement ses yeux pour interrompre ses pleurs, en les prenant par les poignets. Son entière attention était portée sur lui, et Oikawa dut battre des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour chasser sa vision trouble de l'air si sincère qu'arborait Iwaizumi :

— … surtout, j'étais soulagé que tu ailles dans la même école que moi. Qu'on ne soit pas obligés de se séparer. Ne te fais pas d'idées hein, t'es toujours un gamin capricieux et insupportable...

Le Serpentard laissa un faible rire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

— … mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter de ma confiance et d'avoir été si distant. J'ai pas envie que ça vienne gâcher notre dernière année… J'espère que t'as compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, compris ?

Il relâcha ses poignets dès qu'Oikawa hocha la tête avec un sourire larmoyant, mais lorsque ce dernier se mit à pleurer de plus belle après ce discours, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

— Eh non, arrête...

— Iwa-chan, réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots, t'es vraiment trop sentimental… c'est embarrassant...

Iwaizumi se laissa emporter dans un rire, soulagé que l'humeur d'Oikawa se soit améliorée : celui-ci était plongé dans un état étrange où ses émotions s'étaient toutes libérées de leur boîte de Pandore, et lles s'exprimaient, s'entrechoquaient, s'amplifiaient jusqu'à l'abandonner dans cette frénésie du rire aux larmes ; il ne savait s'il s'agissait de tristesse, de culpabilité, de reconnaissance, ou bien d'une joie candide et apaisée...

Il l'avait pensé à maintes reprises, et aujourd'hui cela se vérifiait une fois de plus : il ne méritait pas son meilleur ami.

D'où sortait-il ce discours si émouvant ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu tenir de tels propos ; ils n'avaient jamais eu à utiliser de mots pour les communiquer. Malgré leurs joutes verbales et leurs gamineries incessantes, ils étaient inséparables quoi qu'il arrive, et cela leur suffisait. Ce soir, Iwaizumi avait dû comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde…

Et il avait eu raison : Oikawa en avait cruellement besoin. Son meilleur ami était la seule stabilité à laquelle il pouvait se tenir lorsqu'il sentait tout son monde vaciller.

Et à présent, il était le seul à le faire tourner correctement.

— Merci et désolé… pour tout…

Ces mots, soufflés telle une dernière expiration, possédaient une certaine finalité, mais il espérait qu'Iwaizumi comprenait le message. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un léger rire amer :

— Ouais, t'inquiète… En tout cas, Oikawa… T'étais vraiment prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps...

Il offrit à Oikawa un regard triste, quand bien même ses lèvres s'étiraient en un faible sourire. Le même qui se voulait rassurant la dernière fois. Alarmé par ce comportement, le Serpentard mit un moment à comprendre à quoi son meilleur ami faisait référence : lorsqu'il l'avait retardé dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? Quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait ?

Sa déclaration.

Il l'avait presque oubliée.

Bien évidemment, Iwaizumi pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ; après tout, Oikawa était censé être avec Akaashi, c'était ce que tout Poudlard semblait croire. Son meilleur ami de toujours, qui entrevoyait la vérité dans la moindre de ses paroles, pensait que sa déclaration était le plus grossier des mensonges. Il fallait qu'Oikawa soit plus sincère que jamais, qu'il mette son cœur à nu pour qu'Iwaizumi devienne incapable de lire en lui. Cela l'attrista.

Mais son meilleur ami attendait une réponse à présent. Non, il lui offrait une chance pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'était une occasion en or pour réparer cette erreur, et sauver leur relation d'un coup fatal.

Mais peut-être que ce qu'Oikawa désirait, c'était justement transformer cette amitié en autre chose ? Ses pensées vagabondèrent sur le miroir. L'air tendre qu'avait arboré le reflet d'Iwaizumi. Sa main dans la sienne.

Non, cela n'était que de vaines rêveries. Tout cela était trop risqué, il avait tellement à perdre.

— Oui, répondit-il avec un faible sourire, désolé pour ça...

C'était un affreux mensonge, mais peut-être qu'Iwaizumi ne le remarquerait pas ; si c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, il ignorerait cet écart de vérité, tout comme il avait ignoré la plus sincère des déclarations.

Car cela ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de ce que pensait Oikawa. Son monde entier tournait autour d'Iwaizumi ; pas seulement depuis cette année, depuis toujours. Il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments profonds l'année dernière, à croire qu'ils étaient si évidents et ancrés dans son quotidien qu'il lui avait fallu respirer le parfum de l'Amortencia pour s'en rendre compte. Oikawa ne pourrait jamais oublier ce cours de Potions, où les effluves de cet élixir avaient donné un sens, mis un mot sur tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Iwaizumi.

La senteur du bois poli, celui du premier balai avec lequel il avait joué au Quidditch avec Iwaizumi.

Les parfums frais et exaltants d'une soirée d'été à admirer les étoiles dans son jardin en compagnie d'Iwaizumi.

L'arôme des pâtisseries tout juste sorties du four qu'il cuisinait avec sa mère. Et. Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi avait toujours été là dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie ; il était une constante, et aucun souvenir heureux ne lui venait en tête sans qu'il ne visualise son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

Alors comment pouvait-il s'étonner que les parfums du plus puissant philtre d'amour lui évoquent inlassablement quelqu'un d'aussi nécessaire à son existence ?

Iwaizumi avait toujours été bien plus qu'un meilleur ami. Il était le meilleur, sans aucun doute. Pour tout. Mais surtout pour Oikawa.

Maintenant, ce constat lui faisait mal au cœur. Il devait enfouir de nouveau ses sentiments alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'imploser… C'était douloureux, mais il aimait mieux cela plutôt que de faire le deuil de leur amitié.

Iwaizumi fronça légèrement les sourcils ; peut-être avait-il remarqué cette mascarade, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il se contenta de soupirer, et de changer de sujet :

— T'inquiète… J'espère juste que je ne serais pas viré à cause de tout ce bordel.

Ah non. Non. Oikawa avait peut-être brillé par sa passivité dans le chaos de cette nuit, mais cela, il ne le permettrait jamais. Iwaizumi resterait avec lui, et si quelqu'un devait payer le prix de ses erreurs, ce serait lui. Et lui seul.

Il était temps qu'il se montre à la hauteur de leur amitié. Une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cœur sur vous !


	30. Dure réalité

Je suis désoooooooooolée pour le retard de ce chapitre :( Ce dimanche a été une torture pour écrire et je trouvais tout moche, bref c'était un enfer. Mais je ne voulais pas finir par le bâcler pour le poster à temps, j'ai préféré prendre un peu plus de temps, encore désolée !

 **Aki Seto :** Salut ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes bien mon Kuroo, c'est un des personnages qui m'est le plus agréable à écrire :3 Eh non, les mots ne marchent pas entre Iwa et Oikawa, tristesse :( Ravie que tu trouves leurs souvenirs mignons, leur amitié est tellement precious :3 Pour tes questionnements, ce sera pour plus tard ! Et omg Kuroo en cosplay ? ça doit être trop cool :D Et ouiiii fais-le, Harry Potter et Haikyuu! c'est la vie :D Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, comme toujours, ça me fait ma journée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Dure réalité**

 _ **ou pourquoi Akaashi aurait peut-être préféré ne pas se réveiller (mais Bokuto lui prouve le contraire)**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 15 Décembre_

* * *

Ce ne fut pas le froid qui le réveilla ; c'était un poison insidieux qu'Akaashi sentait parcourir dans ses veines. Comme une créature qui rampait sous sa peau, ne laissant sur son passage que de vives lacérations. Le Serdaigle fut tiré de son sommeil par une brutalité inhabituelle, bien différente de ses éveils progressifs quand il quittait à regret ses doux rêves. Il se redressa brusquement, alerte, dans un état de choc ; il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés comme s'il était menacé d'un danger potentiel. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et tous ses sens s'alarmaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Seules les flammèches mourantes de quelques torches renâclaient bravement à se dissoudre dans les ténèbres. Elles lui permirent d'entrevoir les ombres grandissantes qui dansaient sous ses yeux saisis d'une panique soudaine.

Quelques secondes après avoir tenté de se lever, sa vision se mit à chanceler dans l'obscurité : tout se voila dans un écho lointain, et la pièce vacilla autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber, engourdi par des sens défaillants et un corps trop lourd.

— Akaashi ?! Ça va ?

Cette voix, étouffée par cet égarement soudain, parvint toutefois à ses oreilles. Même en chuchotant dans le silence sinistre de l'Infirmerie, Bokuto ne pouvait être discret. Cela semblait impossible pour lui, surtout lorsque son timbre trahissait autant d'agitation.

Le Serdaigle fut quelque peu surpris de le trouver ici, à son chevet, une de ses mains dans les siennes, brûlantes, apaisantes. Akaashi comprenait maintenant pourquoi le froid ne pouvait être la cause de son réveil ; avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau de Bokuto et des couvertures enchantées dans lesquelles il était enveloppé, son corps se régénérait dans des vagues diffuses et calmantes. Il se souvenait de l'étreinte glaciale qui avait commencé à le figer lorsque le Gryffondor l'avait lâché ; l'espace d'un instant, il avait même pensé que ce contact disparu l'avait condamné à mort. Tout lui avait paru si sombre… Bokuto avait dû comprendre ce traumatisme passé, puisqu'il conservait fermement sa main dans une étreinte rassurante. Lui aussi avait dû croire que c'était la fin pour Akaashi.

Non, maintenant, plus de froid pour mordre sa peau, plus d'hypothermie causée par la perte de sang : ses plaies étaient pansées, refermées et protégées par de lourds bandages qui lui enserraient la taille. Si elles ne pouvaient cicatriser entièrement, ses lacérations ne mettaient plus sa vie en danger.

Mais le poison, lui, était toujours dans son corps. Il le savait, il le ressentait en lui. Il lui glaçait les veines pour s'insinuer dans chaque cellule de son organisme, et se répandre dans un hurlement silencieux exalté par la pleine lune.

Il se sentait maudit. Malade.

Bokuto pressa légèrement sa main, et tira Akaashi de ses noires considérations. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour croiser de grands yeux dorés, qui brillaient sans égal parmi le faible rayonnement des torches ; ils semblaient dégager tout autant de chaleur.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça pour le rassurer. C'était bien la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher à présent : s'il ne pouvait croire lui-même en un possible rétablissement, il n'avait qu'à tenter de convaincre le reste du monde. Peut-être la situation lui semblerait moins insupportable ainsi.

Bokuto, soulagé par la réponse donnée, aussi infime fût-elle, prit de nouveau la parole :

— Reprends de la potion Wiggenweld, ça te fera du bien… Tu peux parler ? Tu te sens comment ?

Comme une personne en train de mourir de l'intérieur, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Toutefois, mentir dans cette situation lui paraissait d'une facilité enfantine : il ne sentait presque plus les muscles de son visage, toujours atone après s'être crispé de douleur quelques heures auparavant. Il ne savait s'il avait fini par assimiler les lancinements, ou bien s'ils ne l'atteignaient même plus ; mais tant que son corps ne trahissait pas son infection insidieuse, il pouvait réussir cette mascarade.

Il observa le verre opaque que Bokuto lui tendait, et les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en tête ; une fois ses blessures définitivement refermées, il avait bu quelques gorgées de cet élixir avant que son corps anémié ne succombe finalement au repos tant désiré. Ce breuvage était supposé pallier l'hémorragie d'Akaashi, vivifier ses forces restantes. Il accepta de porter le verre à ses lèvres sans toutefois espérer de miracles.

Même la plus puissante des potions régénérantes ne pouvait soigner la lycanthropie.

Le gobelet tremblait dans l'emprise tremblante de sa main, si bien que Bokuto sembla prêt à le rattraper s'il venait à tomber. Akaashi but le breuvage, et il se sentit quelque peu revigoré alors que l'effet se diffusait dans son organisme.

Mais la sensation était toujours là, latente, lancinante. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais.

— Où est l'infirmière ?

— Elle est partie avertir les profs… T'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il devant la mine alarmée que le Serdaigle devait arborer, je lui ai dit qu'Iwaizumi s'était occupé du loup-garou et qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers, qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Elle m'a posé pas mal de questions, mais je me suis pas trop attardé sur les détails.

— Quelle heure il est ?

— Euh… je sais pas, en plein milieu de la nuit sûrement.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— L'infirmière avait besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller pendant son absence, et… je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Je pouvais pas.

Oh non… Non.

Akaashi ne voulait pas de cette pitié. Il ne voulait pas que Bokuto se sente coupable, responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou pire : qu'il se pense obligé de lui venir en aide parce que la situation était grave.

Bokuto ne désirait certainement pas se retrouver enchaîné à un tel fardeau. Le Serdaigle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ; il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il posa alors son verre et enleva son autre main de l'emprise de Bokuto, si soudainement que ce dernier sursauta. Akaashi se redressa correctement pour être parfaitement assis, le dos droit contre l'oreiller, et ne pas avoir l'air aussi impuissant face à la situation. Une légère douleur lui mordit la taille lorsqu'il commença à bouger, mais le lourd bandage qu'il portait le protégeait suffisamment des chocs pour qu'il puisse contrôler sa réaction.

Le regard interrogateur du Gryffondor se heurta à un masque de glace lorsqu'Akaashi lui répondit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Tu peux aller dormir.

— Mais Akaashi...

— Je vais bien, Bokuto-san. T'en fais pas.

Le Serdaigle tentait de s'exprimer avec fermeté, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était répliquer sur un ton agacé. Il n'avait pas la patience pour cela, pas maintenant. Il ne contrôlait plus les nuances de sa voix, et il ne savait si la fatigue devait être mise en cause, ou si déjà la lycanthropie agissait sur son comportement.

— Si tu allais vraiment bien, rétorqua Bokuto, tu ne te réveillerais pas en pleine nuit.

… Il n'avait pas tort. Akaashi détestait que le Gryffondor puisse lire à travers ses mensonges avec cette facilité déconcertante. Ses yeux dorés brillaient maintenant d'une lueur blessée, pareille à celle d'un enfant que l'on abandonnerait, mais il semblait déterminé à contrecarrer le moindre argument du Serdaigle. Il voulait lui tenir tête.

Mais Akaashi était obstiné ; il ne supporterait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Sa nouvelle situation gâcherait tout, et il ne souhaitait pas lui infliger un tel fardeau.

Il soupira pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Puis, il rassembla sa contenance et ses arguments avant de poursuivre la conversation, bien déterminé à avoir le dernier mot :

— Merci, Bokuto-san, mais tu devrais aller dormir. Tu dois être fatigué, et-

— Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul !

C'était bien le problème : Akaashi ne voulait pas mettre un tel poids sur ses épaules. Bokuto devait se sentir coupable maintenant qu'il était au courant de la lycanthropie dont était atteint le Serdaigle. Peut-être pensait-il qu'à présent il se devait de l'aider, qu'il avait l'obligation d'être à ses côtés après tout ce qu'il avait enduré…

Peut-être, songea Akaashi avec horreur, se sentait-il contraint de l'aimer ?

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas que Bokuto se retrouve prisonnier d'une situation parce qu'il était trop gentil pour refuser.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit obligé de rester avec un monstre.

La sensation qui parcourait ses veines lui parut plus désagréable qu'auparavant, et il espérait qu'elle s'effacerait, qu'il en prendrait l'habitude. Cacher son trouble derrière un visage apathique, voilà ce qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

— C'est exactement ce que tu dois faire. C'est bon, tu peux partir, je t'assure.

Bokuto n'effectua pas le moindre mouvement, il cligna à peine des yeux ; il resta à sa place, au chevet du Serdaigle, à le regarder avec une petite mine blessée dans le silence pesant de l'Infirmerie. Il se sentait certainement rejeté, mais tout cela était pour son plus grand bien. Akaashi lui offrait une occasion parfaite : la possibilité de partir sans se retourner, sans être impliqué dans cette situation désagréable… Ce serait bien trop difficile émotionnellement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela ne pouvait fonctionner. Bokuto finirait par être lassé, ou prisonnier d'une situation qu'il ne pourrait jamais guérir, pas même avec l'amour le plus tendre. Il en serait blessé, impuissant face à un objectif hors d'atteinte ; il serait détruit par sa faute. Et s'il pensait à partir, il ne le ferait pas : il se sentirait bien trop coupable pour cela. Et Akaashi ne voulait pas le manipuler ainsi.

Pour le moment, le Gryffondor semblait simplement blessé, sur le point de laisser ses émotions fuser en tout sens et s'emparer de lui. Akaashi devait les étouffer rapidement, de façon décisive.

— Bokuto-san, reprit-il avec plus d'insistance. Va dormir.

— Non. Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ? Je veux rester avec toi !

— Parce que tu n'as pas que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

— Mais…

— Non, arrête.

— Akaashi, t'as pas à être tout seul pour… ça.

 _Ça_. Comme c'était amusant de voir Bokuto rassembler toute la catastrophe de cette nuit en un seul mot, si vague, presque abstrait. Il aimerait que tout soit aussi simple ; que finalement, il existait une infime chance que, non, il n'avait pas été vraiment mordu, que la salive de la créature n'avait pas eu le temps de contaminer son sang, qu'il n'aurait pas à se transformer à son tour le mois prochain…

Tout cela n'était qu'un doux rêve, il le savait bien.

Bokuto ne comprenait pas la situation, il ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'une personne infectée représentait : un loup-garou, dans la communauté magique, était en marge de la société. Ces êtres-là subsistaient dans l'indigence, ne parvenaient pas à mener une vie stable, et subissaient des transformations affreusement douloureuses… Même avec la potion Tue-Loup qui apportait certes des avantages, Akaashi ne souhaitait pas songer à l'atrocité de son corps se brisant pour se reconstruire sous une forme de monstre.

Le Serdaigle en avait la nausée. Une impression grandissante tourmentait son esprit, menaçant de détruire son calme de façade : celle d'une erreur, qui lui revenait sans cesse. Peut-être aurait-il été plus sage de ne pas refermer ses blessures.

— Akaashi…

Ainsi interpellé, il reporta son attention sur Bokuto. Il le toisa d'un regard froid, distant, cassant comme la sensation qui se répandait dans son corps. Bokuto tressaillit sous l'intensité des yeux d'Akaashi, mais il ne céda pas. Dans son obstination, il semblait même suivre le cours des pensées du Serdaigle, puisqu'il reprit immédiatement :

— Je veux être là pour toi !

— T'as pas à t'occuper d'un _monstre_.

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot, avant de serrer la mâchoire pour contenir les émotions qui s'éveillaient de leur sommeil apathique. Était-ce là un effet de ce qu'il sentait le meurtrir sous sa peau ? Il n'en voulait guère. Il souhaitait qu'on le laisse tranquille, que personne ne le voie comme une personne dont il fallait s'occuper avec précaution, par crainte de la bête incontrôlable. Car c'était ce qu'il deviendrait aux yeux de tous une fois son secret découvert : un monstre. Il se transformerait en animal sanguinaire une fois par mois, dans l'entière dépendance d'une potion s'il désirait garder un quelconque contrôle sur ses actes. Un danger public, imprévisible.

Bokuto n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter : cette situation, il devait s'en occuper seul. Il ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre.

Ses pensées divaguèrent une nouvelle fois vers ses parents. Quel désastre lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur cher fils, Keiji l'enfant irréprochable, était atteint de lycanthropie ! Ils désireront garder le secret pour ne pas entacher la réputation familiale. Akaashi comprenait de telles raisons, et il ne s'en plaignait guère : il redoutait simplement les mesures qui seraient prises contre l'école. Les Akaashi n'avaient pas pour habitude de laisser la situation leur échapper.

— Qu… ? Non, Akaashi, non. T'es pas un monstre !

Le Serdaigle lui offrit un air dubitatif, peu convaincu par ce discours idéaliste. Bokuto reprit alors avec une détermination nouvelle, et il s'assit sur le lit d'Akaashi pour être certain que ses paroles soient pleinement entendues :

— C'est pas de ta faute ! T'as pas choisi ça ! Les gens qui t'aiment ne vont pas te rejeter à cause de ça !

Rien n'était moins sûr. Il craignait la réaction de sa famille ; elle sera obligatoirement mise au courant. Quant aux autres, il souhaitait ne jamais leur dire.

Cela faisait de Bokuto l'unique exception. Il l'avait toujours été, pour tout.

Akaashi ne savait si son cœur se serrait parce qu'il était touché ou blessé par les mots du Gryffondor. Peut-être était-ce les deux à la fois, ses émotions ne lui semblaient plus coopératives.

— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

— J'ai pas pitié de toi. T'as pris une décision difficile, mais tu seras pas seul quoi qu'il arrive. Des gens vont t'aider, et si… si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

Au moins, Bokuto était lucide, il savait qu'il ne pouvait ni arranger la situation ni promettre l'impossible à Akaashi. C'était presque triste, de voir que même le Gryffondor avait perdu ses convictions… Ils n'avaient plus de temps pour cela.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça…

— Pourquoi, parce que tu as été mordu ? T'es pas un loup-garou, c'est pas ça qui te définit. Tu es Akaashi Keiji, tu es doué et intelligent, et t'as la patience de t'occuper du pire élève de Potions de tout Poudlard qui est tellement dingue de toi que c'en est presque embarrassant…

Akaashi sourit difficilement pour essayer de ne pas inquiéter le Gryffondor, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Oikawa pour ce genre d'artifices, mais il appréciait cet effort et il tentait de le véhiculer. Bokuto reprit la main qui s'était dégagée de lui, et le contact chaud apaisa les nerfs du Serdaigle.

— T'as le droit de pleurer, Akaashi. T'as le droit d'être en colère aussi, mais n'essaie pas d'éloigner les autres de toi. T'as pas à tout porter tout seul. Les gens qui t'aiment ne te laisseront pas faire… Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Le Gryffondor plongeait à présent son regard dans le sien, et son intensité saisissante le frappa de nouveau ; la détermination de ses iris n'avait d'égal que la vulnérabilité qui s'y lisait et se réverbérait dans la lumière mourante des torches. La franchise de cette déclaration prit Akaashi au dépourvu, et son souffle fut soudainement coupé.

Bokuto semblait si sincère, et les émotions du Serdaigle ne se contrôlaient plus aussi aisément : elles alternaient entre une apathie extrême et un bouleversement qui lui nouait la gorge. Maintenant, elles étaient simplement gelées dans leurs quelques bouillonnements, paniquées de ne pas avoir la moindre emprise sur la situation.

Akaashi resta surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté ; en temps normal, le Serdaigle était stoïque, presque invulnérable. C'était lui qui savait parfaitement rehausser l'humeur de Bokuto, et pas l'inverse. Mais, aussi inhabituelle que fût cette situation, les mots du Gryffondor lui ébranlaient le cœur. Il se sentait véritablement aimé, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, sans respect distant ou admiration attendue. Et même s'il n'était pas convaincu par tous ses propos, il le croyait lorsqu'il déclarait qu'il serait là pour lui. Peut-être ne se forçait-il pas, malgré l'entêtement d'Akaashi à penser le contraire.

Peut-être Bokuto pouvait-il entrevoir derrière le masque d'indifférence froide qu'il avait arboré cette nuit ; peut-être comprenait-il à quel point ses mots l'affectaient : ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, sans qu'un murmure vienne troubler le silence dans lequel résonnait toujours cette promesse.

Le Gryffondor s'avança alors près de lui avec une précaution intense, et suffisamment de lenteur pour qu'Akaashi comprenne ses intentions. S'il voulait, il pouvait se dégager, ou même repousser Bokuto dont le visage s'approchait maintenant du sien, le regard tendre.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, de s'abandonner et d'attendre d'être enivré par les sensations ; peut-être le sortiraient-elles de sa léthargie, ou rendraient-elles sa corruption inexorable moins insupportable ?

Un frisson le parcourut, et celui-ci n'eut rien à voir avec les tremblements d'horreur ou de froid ; un frémissement agréable, et surpris, s'empara de lui alors que sa peau s'apaisait au contact des lèvres du Gryffondor contre son front dégagé. Une promesse silencieuse. Akaashi ne s'attendait pas à cela, et cette délicatesse soudaine, en plus d'être le simple témoignage d'une infinie tendresse, le plongea de nouveau dans une profonde incertitude. Ses sentiments étaient confus, et il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par la chaleur des lèvres contre sa peau pour oublier tout le reste. Akaashi soupira avec une sérénité nouvelle.

Après quelques secondes où le Serdaigle sentit la main de Bokuto effleurer la courbe de sa mâchoire avec une hésitation touchante, le Gryffondor se dégagea aussi délicatement qu'il s'était approché. Il contempla Akaashi, le regard empli de douceur. Cependant, ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux à présent ouverts dut le surprendre, car il s'écarta vivement avant de balbutier :

— Oh, désolé Akaashi, je voulais pas te brusquer, je…

Pour seule réponse, celui-ci l'attira de nouveau près de lui pour retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres en les portant aux siennes. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était de se sentir humain, de s'accrocher au soutien que Bokuto lui offrait. Il avait décidé de vivre, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il allait vivre. Et aimer.

Le Gryffondor mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais Akaashi ne lui en laissa guère le temps : il l'embrassait avec un désespoir passionné, bien différent de la minutie tendre d'Oikawa. Non, le Serdaigle se perdait dans un torrent d'émotions et ne trouvait d'appui qu'auprès de Bokuto, qui répondait enfin à ses demandes pressantes et silencieuses. Ses mains lâchèrent les vêtements qu'il avait brusquement empoignés pour parcourir la peau brûlante qui s'offrait à son toucher ; et son cou, la courbe de sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses cheveux, tout frémissait sous ses doigts avec un enivrement amoureux. Le Serdaigle ne brisait le contact que pour y replonger avec emportement, capturant ses lèvres des siennes, sublimant sa passion dans un élan presque agressif ; et il rapprochait Bokuto de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses sens s'étouffent dans la totalité de son être. Lui, juste lui. Rien que lui.

Après un instant où le silence ne portait plus que les murmures de leurs souffles, Akaashi susurra contre la peau brûlante du Gryffondor :

— Merci, Bokuto-san.

Celui-ci déposa un nouveau baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui. Le Serdaigle se laissa emporter par la force de cette étreinte ; et, malgré la tendresse de chacune de ses attentions, le trouble insidieux continuait de le saisir à la gorge. Ce sentiment ne partait pas, la corruption ne s'effaçait pas, pas même dans l'effusion la plus douce. Et si même cela ne l'apaisait pas, il ne souhaitait pas songer à l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Bokuto resserra son emprise qu'Akaashi comprit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer ; et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues lui semblaient tellement étrangères qu'il se demandait même s'il en avait déjà versé autant. Mais même dans l'effondrement de ses émotions naguère savamment contrôlées, il restait silencieux, et aucun son ne venait perturber l'intimité de ce moment alors qu'il sanglotait doucement dans les bras du Gryffondor.

La tête posée contre son buste, Akaashi tenta de se laisser bercer par les battements du cœur qu'il percevait sous la peau brûlante de Bokuto ; et lorsque celui-ci lui embrassa l'une de ses tempes, un soupir tremblant de reconnaissance s'échappa des lèvres du Serdaigle.

Il ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés ; mais lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir en direction de l'Infirmerie, ce cocon apaisant se glaça de l'intérieur. La réalité rattrapa Akaashi à une vitesse alarmante, et même la plus chaleureuse des étreintes se teintait d'un sang contaminé, d'une malédiction inéluctable. Irrésolu à renoncer à cet instant paisible, Akaashi resserra de nouveau ses bras autour du Gryffondor, dans l'espoir de retrouver la sérénité qu'il avait ressentie avant que le monde extérieur ne vienne le brusquer. Cependant, Bokuto commença à se dégager légèrement alors que l'infirmière reparaissait dans la pièce, accompagnée du Professeur Takeda. Akaashi renonça à cette accalmie qu'il avait désespérément désirée, et il essuya ses joues maculées de larmes pour retrouver son insensibilité habituelle.

Mais la tâche était loin d'être aisée lorsqu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir son cœur et d'accepter des émotions longuement réprouvées.

Son Directeur de Maison s'avança vers lui, un air terriblement inquiet luisant dans le reflet de ses lunettes. Bokuto préféra s'éloigner du chevet du Serdaigle, et ne pas se mêler de la conversation qui allait prendre place.

Le Professeur Takeda voudrait obtenir des informations, et il préviendrait la Direction. Il avertirait ses parents de ce désastre sans nom. Poudlard deviendrait un véritable enfer, et Akaashi n'était pas prêt à affronter cela. La nuit dominait encore le ciel étoilé, ne devaient-ils pas attendre les rayons de l'aube avant de laisser la triste réalité reprendre le dessus ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'abandonnerait volontiers à cette atmosphère onirique le temps d'une nuit, ou même d'une vie.

Le Professeur Takeda s'installa à son chevet alors que l'infirmière rallumait les torches agonisant dans leurs quelques braises. Il tentait vainement de ne pas laisser paraître son anxiété devant Akaashi, mais un seul regard suffisait pour remarquer sa panique intérieure. Il demanda au Serdaigle comment il allait, et un hochement de tête lui répondit avant que le Professeur ne comprenne l'absurdité incroyable de sa question. Les yeux de l'adulte se posèrent ensuite sur l'imposant bandage s'enroulant tout autour de sa taille, et il se figea sur sa chaise.

Voici donc un avant-goût des réactions qu'il devrait affronter à l'avenir… Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

— Akaashi-kun, déclara-t-il finalement en adoptant une attitude plus détachée, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'interpellé ne savait comment répondre : devait-il mentir pour couvrir Iwaizumi ? Mais, s'il occultait la vérité, cela n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait ainsi mordu par un loup-garou hors de contrôle. Non, il devait assumer ses actes, et ne pas différer de ce que Bokuto avait déclaré à l'infirmière, qui écoutait certainement la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

Akaashi tenta de se montrer aussi apathique et sérieux qu'il lui était possible après avoir laissé libre cours à ses émotions le temps d'une étreinte :

— J'étais de surveillance au septième étage. Je suis tombé sur Kyoutani dans l'une des salles, et je lui ai demandé de partir. Mais, il a commencé à se transformer, et je… je ne suis pas parti à temps. J'ai attendu et…

Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, ceux de sa curiosité invasive et de son assurance orgueilleuse : il s'était cru intouchable ; après tout, Kyoutani était censé avoir pris la potion Tue-Loup. Akaashi soupira faiblement.

— C'est de ma faute, Professeur…

Il sentit Bokuto s'avancer près de lui, peut-être dans le but de le rassurer, mais le Serdaigle préférait baisser la tête et se concentrer sur ses mains, avec lesquelles il jouait nerveusement.

Il n'avait pas tort, c'était de sa faute. Et il en payait maintenant le prix par une malédiction incurable.

— Personne ne se trouvait-il dans les environs ? N'as-tu pas vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Akaashi adressa un bref regard en direction du Gryffondor. Oui, d'autres élèves étaient impliqués, mais étant donné l'interdiction de se déplacer dans le Château la nuit, il craignait les conséquences d'une telle révélation. Cependant, il comprit rapidement les attentes du Professeur Takeda dans cette question :

— Iwaizumi-san est arrivé, et il m'a aidé à sortir de là. Le loup-ga… Kyoutani est enfermé, et la pièce est protégée pour éviter un autre… incident. Iwaizumi-san doit certainement être en chemin pour avertir les Professeurs.

C'était sans doute un mensonge, mais une petite extrapolation était préférable pour le bien d'Oikawa, Kuroo et Iwaizumi. Si le corps enseignant les surprenait alors qu'il tentait de remédier à la situation, nul doute qu'ils seraient sévèrement punis. Autant leur faire gagner du temps.

— Combien de personnes sont impliquées exactement ?

Devait-il mentir ? Le Professeur Takeda observa Bokuto d'un air sceptique, leur signifiant qu'omettre des informations n'aiderait personne. Et puis, Iwaizumi aussi fort soit-il, ne pouvait pas combattre seul un loup-garou et en sortir indemne, surtout en ayant une personne blessée à secourir : son histoire ne tenait pas.

— Tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste savoir combien d'élèves sont au courant.

Akaashi soupira.

— Trois. Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san et Kuroo-san. Mais ils savent seulement pour le loup-garou, rajouta-t-il avec hâte, pas pour… ça.

Le Professeur Takeda hocha la tête, l'air sombre. Akaashi ne souhaitait pas que son état s'ébruite, et cela était parfaitement compréhensible : ce n'était pas non plus dans l'intérêt de Poudlard. Le Directeur de Serdaigle se leva finalement de son siège avant de déclarer :

— Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard dans la journée, une réunion du corps enseignant aura lieu à ce sujet. Repose-toi pour l'instant. Et vous pouvez aussi aller vous coucher, Bokuto-kun.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, mais il était fort probable qu'il ignore cette consigne pour rester auprès d'Akaashi. L'infirmière salua cordialement le Professeur sur le départ, et d'un simple mouvement de baguette elle étouffa la lumière des torches dans cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce résonnait comme un glas dans le cœur du Serdaigle.

Il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir facilement, malgré la présence rassurante de Bokuto ; le poison sommeillait en lui, lourd et lancinant, et Akaashi craignait trop qu'il ne s'éveille.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^ Perso il m'a tellement frustrée à écrire que je le trouve bof mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! A la semaine prochaine, sans retard, promis !


	31. Tout irait bien

*regarde les notes de fin du chapitre précédent, qui promettaient une ponctualité pour ce chapitre-là* Je suis tellement désolée :'(

Franchement, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je galère à écrire, et puis tout le monde se dit que le week-end c'est le meilleur moment pour aller faire des trucs et donc tu peux jamais écrire tranquille sans qu'il y ait 100 00 distractions à côté, et puis les élections présidentielles... (d'ailleurs mini-référence à ça dans ce chapitre, petit hommage, bravo à ceux qui vont trouver ^^)

Bref je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses, je tiens juste à vous faire savoir que je suis désolée d'être en retard, surtout que ça fait deux fois de suite, mais je vous avoue que l'écriture de la fin de cette fic' est de plus en plus laborieuse, si bien que je me demande même si je ne vais pas légèrement modifier la fin... Mais ce ne serait pas une fin très joyeuse, donc je ne sais pas encore, je réfléchis...

 **AKI seto :** T'es vraiment super gentille, je ne mérite pas tant de ton attention :3 Je comprends ta frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui arrive aux autres protagonistes, mais c'est là tout l'intérêt d'alterner les points de vue, ça laisse un petit suspens ;) Tu vas les retrouver dans celui-ci, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir ! Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et ému vu la purge qu'il a été à écrire ! (la scène du baiser a été une telle torture que je l'ai écrite en dernier xD) J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un Akaashi qui soit plus communicatif de ses émotions dans ses actes, comme un moyen qu'il utilise pour ressentir les émotions de façon plus prononcée ^^ Et sinon, pour la fin j'y réfléchis encore, c'est à voir... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne lui rends pas justice avec cette réponse mais sache que ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! (cœur)

 **Nemo :** Aha, franchement ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ma frustration ait déteinte sur ce chapitre, j'ai passé tellement de temps à fixer mon document d'un air absent que c'est possible que les personnages (surtout l'obstination d'Akaashi), ou même l'écriture vous aient paru frustrante, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs (j'espère que ça ne fera pas la même chose avec celui-ci du coup). Contente que tu aies apprécié la scène du baiser en tout cas :D Merci pour ta review !

Bref voilà j'ai fini de m'énerver toute seule contre moi-même ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Tout irait bien**

 _ **ou pas**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 15 Décembre_

* * *

Lorsqu'Oikawa s'éveilla, la pénombre l'enveloppait toujours. Sa conscience ensommeillée engourdissait ses sens, et ses yeux embués par la fatigue l'empêchèrent de se repérer immédiatement. Mais le courant d'air qui traversa le couloir fit frissonner sa peau glacée par les pierres ; et la raideur de ses membres commença à le mettre en alerte. Il dormait sur le sol. Le Serpentard avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, ce qui contribua fortement à ce réveil soudain. Il ne se trouvait pas dans le confort de son Dortoir, et l'espace d'un instant la raison lui restait inconnue. Une impression alarmante troublait son esprit, celle d'un danger potentiel.

Oikawa fit un effort pour s'arracher définitivement de sa torpeur languissante ; il battit rapidement des paupières et tenta d'ajuster sa vision à l'atmosphère nocturne. Les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire : le couloir du septième étage, le loup-garou, la porte bloquée, Akaashi… Tout refit progressivement surface alors que ses sens sortaient de leur sommeil : sa culpabilité le tourmentait toujours, mais les mots encourageants d'Iwaizumi lui avaient insufflé une paix nouvelle, qu'il ressentait à présent ; la tempête était passée, il fallait maintenant penser à tout reconstruire.

Le Serpentard se rendit soudainement compte que sa tête bénéficiait d'un confort plus agréable que celui de son corps courbaturé, qui souffrait au contact des dalles froides. Ce n'était pas le moelleux habituel de son oreiller, mais cela était suffisant pour céder à la tentation de fermer les yeux et se plonger une nouvelle fois dans la douceur d'un songe. Puis il comprit : sa tête était posée sur la jambe d'Iwaizumi. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi ainsi, mais il ne doutait pas que son meilleur ami avait dû le laisser faire ; il sentait même une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les doigts enroulés autour de quelques mèches brunes. Ce contact lui apportait un peu de chaleur au milieu de ce froid hivernal, toutefois, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Peut-être était-ce déjà le matin, Oikawa ne saurait dire ainsi enveloppé dans cette pénombre. Iwaizumi et lui avaient veillé jusqu'aux premières heures du nouveau jour, mais le sommeil avait eu raison de toute l'anxiété qui les avait maintenus éveillés. Ils n'avaient plus cherché à parler après le discours réconfortant d'Iwaizumi : ils s'étaient contentés d'exister dans la nuit, et aucun son ne venait les déranger, pas même le loup-garou enfermé dans la pièce. Seules une sérénité étrange et la respiration tremblante d'un cœur ouvert leur parvenaient, et cela leur suffisait ; ils n'avaient rien désiré de plus que le réconfort qu'ils retrouvaient toujours dans la présence de l'autre.

Ainsi allongé, le Serpentard ne pouvait savoir si son meilleur ami dormait encore à présent, mais la respiration régulière qu'il percevait au-dessus de lui suffit à lui répondre. De toute façon, Oikawa n'avait pas bougé, donc Iwaizumi ne risquait pas de s'éveiller par sa faute. Mais, s'il ne se trompait pas et que le jour commençait à se lever, ils seraient bientôt face à un problème ; les élèves abonderaient dans les couloirs, et ils devaient absolument tout remettre en ordre avant qu'ils ne soient découverts, ou que des professeurs viennent à leur rencontre.

Les professeurs… Oui, Oikawa devait leur parler. Il devait cesser une fois pour toutes de laisser les autres payer le prix de ses actes. Si Akaashi se trouvait bien à l'Infirmerie, le corps enseignant avait certainement d'ores et déjà pris connaissance de la situation. Et s'il était étrange que personne ne soit venu dans les environs pour s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux, Oikawa ne leur laisserait pas pour autant la chance de s'en prendre à Iwaizumi. Tout était de sa faute, il devait remédier au chaos qu'il avait engendré.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il tenta de dégager la main inerte de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir se lever. Il essaya de se montrer discret, craignant de le tirer brusquement de son sommeil, mais Iwaizumi ne sembla pas réagir au toucher d'Oikawa ; il replaça donc son bras le long de son corps, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans incident. Il se releva avec tout autant de précautions pour se retrouver assis, de nouveau adossé contre la porte.

Puis, il laissa tous les souvenirs de cette nuit s'ancrer dans son esprit éveillé.

Pourquoi ce désastre ne pouvait-il pas n'être qu'un songe ?

Oikawa s'étira, et se tourna légèrement pour observer Iwaizumi. Il dormait toujours, la tête baissée et penchée sur le côté. Sa position ne semblait pas des plus confortables, mais le Capitaine de Serpentard préférait le laisser ainsi plutôt que risquer de le réveiller. Son meilleur ami serait capable de le retenir.

Il se leva finalement, après s'être assuré qu'aucun bruit ne s'élevait derrière la porte en bois. Kyoutani avait-il repris une forme humaine maintenant, ou bien fallait-il attendre que le soleil paraisse ? Le Serpentard n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas rencontré de telles informations dans ses recherches, mais il espérait que Kuroo était en sécurité. Après tout, il venait de passer la nuit en compagnie d'une créature sanguinaire ; peu de personnes en seraient capables, et même Oikawa ne savait pas s'il en aurait fait de même. Mais l'Animagus n'avait rien à craindre : les loups-garous ne s'en prenaient pas aux animaux, et puis il aurait entendu une commotion si Kuroo s'était fait dévorer...

Oikawa secoua la tête ; il devait cesser de paniquer. Il se concentra, et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité : quelques lueurs étaient perceptibles au détour du couloir, mais tout restait sombre. Le Serpentard commença à marcher à tâtons en direction du Grand Escalier, en décidant d'éclairer ses pas d'un _Lumos_ lorsqu'il serait suffisamment loin d'Iwaizumi pour éviter de le réveiller par la lumière produite. Il attendit de bifurquer pour lancer son sort, et la source luminescente qui sortit de sa baguette dévoila à ses yeux momentanément aveuglés les quelques perles de sang maculant les dalles du couloir le long du trajet.

Oikawa devait assumer ses actes, et cette vision sinistre l'en déterminait plus que jamais. Il était coupable.

Ses pas le conduisirent au Bureau du Directeur ; les professeurs s'étaient sans doute rassemblés là-bas pour débattre de la crise. Il se rendit donc au deuxième étage.

Poudlard baignait dans une atmosphère lugubre à cette heure-ci où les premières lueurs de l'aube ne perçaient pas encore le ciel matinal. Tout le Château dormait paisiblement, et Oikawa priait pour ne pas croiser de fantômes dans ce cadre déjà suffisamment sinistre pour ses nerfs. Utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin et non pour se défendre ne le rassurait guère, car cette nuit avait été bien trop éprouvante pour ne pas rester sur ses gardes.

Il dévala les marches en toute hâte. Cinq étages le séparaient de sa destination, mais l'escalier ne s'était pas montré aussi capricieux qu'à son habitude ; la descente fut brève, sans arrêts arbitraires ni changements soudains de direction. Les sens plus alertes que jamais, le Serpentard ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

Oikawa espérait de tout son cœur qu'Akaashi allait bien. Il irait lui rendre visite à l'Infirmerie dès que possible : sa conscience avait besoin de s'assurer que le Serdaigle était bel et bien vivant et en un seul morceau. Le pauvre ne savait même pas que le Serpentard était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs… Et pour une fois, ce dernier n'allait pas rechigner à s'excuser profusément de lui avoir causé tant de tort.

Mais il ne devait pas s'égarer. La priorité, c'était de régler les problèmes qu'Iwaizumi aurait peut-être à affronter. Il ne devait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas payer aussi cher pour la curiosité gangrenée d'Oikawa. Celui-ci expliquerait tout au Directeur, et il défendrait son point de vue avec un acharnement certain : si quelqu'un devait être renvoyé, c'était bien lui. Et puis, si cette sentence lui était appliquée, il ne se priverait pas pour relever l'inconséquence des professeurs qui ont accablé Iwaizumi d'une telle responsabilité : ils étaient tout autant à blâmer que lui. Bien évidemment, il comprenait qu'il s'agissait de précautions nécessaires pour outrepasser les contrôles du Ministère de la Magie et éviter de se retrouver directement impliqué. Faire intervenir un élève était plus discret, mais savoir que Poudlard avait infligé un tel fardeau à son meilleur ami énervait Oikawa au plus haut point. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte du poids psychologique énorme qu'ils lui avaient fait porter ? Iwaizumi avait été contraint de lui mentir, et de fragiliser le lien immuable et profond qui les unissait ; et ça, Oikawa ne pouvait le tolérer.

Oui, s'il devait être exclu de l'école, autant qu'il déverse tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ces convictions s'ancraient dans son esprit alors qu'il rejoignait la cour du deuxième étage, et l'air le glaça dès qu'il eut posé le pied au-dehors. Le ciel commençait à se poudrer des premières lueurs rosées de l'aube, il ne fallait plus tarder. Lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant la gargouille gardienne de l'entrée du Bureau, Oikawa récita le mot de passe sans aucune hésitation : il l'avait déjà entendu quand le Professeur Yachi l'avait mené ici après l'incident avec Ushijima. L'être de pierre s'anima soudainement et lui offrit l'accès à l'escalier en colimaçon.

En montant, le Serpentard perçut les rumeurs d'une conversation de l'autre côté de la lourde porte en chêne. Il était tenté d'entrer sans prévenir, par goût pour les arrivées dramatiques, mais il jugea préférable de se servir du heurtoir en cuivre : il donna trois grands coups, et la discussion étouffée s'évanouit instantanément. Puis une voix, celle du Directeur Ukai, s'éleva, grave et autoritaire, pour l'inviter à s'avancer dans la pièce.

Le cœur d'Oikawa battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, comme si franchir ce seuil scellerait à jamais son avenir. Mais il devait le faire, pour le bien d'Iwaizumi. Il éteignit son _Lumos_ , ouvrit la porte et entra d'un pas décidé, la tête haute.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce circulaire illuminée par des torches d'un feu presque agressif, colorant l'assemblée d'un orangé impérieux. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur le Directeur et les référents des quatre Maisons : son petit fils, le Professeur Ukai, garant des Gryffondors ; le Professeur Yachi pour Serpentard ; le Professeur Takeda qui s'occupait des Serdaigles ; et le Professeur Shimada qui veillait sur les Poufsouffles. Tous l'observèrent avec une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude.

Oikawa eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de la Directrice de sa Maison, mais à travers ce simple échange il vit le visage de l'enseignante s'affaisser, comme si une innommable fatigue l'assaillait soudainement. Elle pressentait certainement les mots qui allaient s'échapper de la bouche de son élève. Mais l'assemblée resta immobile et silencieuse, à regarder l'auteur de cette intrusion si tardive : elle voulait des réponses. Le Serpentard songea quelques secondes à l'état dans lequel il devait être, avec ses vêtements froissés, ses cheveux mal coiffés et les grands cernes qu'il arborait après cette nuit chaotique ; mais il ignora ces détails lorsqu'il déclara avec conviction :

— Tout est de ma faute.

Des airs médusés lui firent face, et Oikawa savait que tous étaient maintenant intrigués, pendus à ses lèvres. D'un bref geste de menton, le Directeur Ukai l'enjoignit à continuer.

— Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Iwa… d'Iwaizumi. C'est moi qui l'ai retardé, et il n'a pas pu donner la potion Tue-Loup à Kyoutani à temps. Ce n'est pas lui le responsable. C'est moi.

À l'entente de ces propos, le Professeur Yachi plongea la tête dans ses mains, l'air incroyablement lasse : elle en avait certainement assez de s'occuper des élèves les plus problématiques de l'école. Les Professeurs Takeda et Ukai échangèrent un regard inquiet, et des chuchotements s'élevèrent rapidement dans le cercle qu'ils formaient avec Shimada.

Oikawa pensa alors à rajouter, le cœur plus léger après cette déclaration :

— Je suis désolé...

Il s'inclina ensuite silencieusement et baissa la tête pour accepter les remontrances et les cris qui s'apprêtaient à fuser de toute part. Le Serpentard était résolu à subir n'importe quelle sentence, il s'attendait même à devoir leur remettre sa baguette pour qu'ils la brisent sous ses yeux avant qu'il ne soit définitivement banni de Poudlard. C'était une peine amplement méritée…

Mais après quelques secondes à courber l'échine, rien ne vint. La pièce était retombée dans un silence sinistre, à l'exception de l'énorme soupir du Professeur Yachi ; et, lorsqu'il osa relever la tête pour jauger leurs réactions, il se heurta au regard toujours aussi sévère du Directeur. Il le considérait avec une gravité certaine.

— Oikawa Tōru, déclara-t-il enfin.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, ce qui fit paniquer le Serpentard. Cette autorité froide et importante le laissait interdit. Il fit l'effort de maintenir ses yeux dans les siens, mais sa voix enrouée trahissait ses craintes :

— Oui, Professeur ?

— Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?

— Depuis hier soir. Avant, je pensais quand même qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école, mais… je… je croyais que c'était Iwaizumi. Par ma faute, rajouta-t-il en insistant, j'ai mis en danger la sécurité de Poudlard, et un élève a été blessé, tout ça à cause de moi… Punissez-moi en conséquence, mais je vous en prie, ne renvoyez pas Iwaizumi, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Les Professeurs Yachi et Takeda se concertèrent avec une inquiétude particulièrement lisible sur leur mine fatiguée. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas interrompu, Oikawa décida de continuer sur des propos plus emportés :

— C'est de ma faute… et celle de Poudlard, aussi. C'était irresponsable de laisser un septième année faire tout le travail. Il ne pouvait pas porter ce fardeau tout seul ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que va dire le Ministère s'il apprend pour tout ça ?!

Il ne souhaitait pas être si insolent, mais les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'il eût le temps de les retenir : il voulait se défendre et protéger Iwaizumi, parce qu'il pensait ses accusations justes. Après quelques secondes où Oikawa n'entendit rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, le Directeur Ukai reprit la parole :

— Oikawa… Nous n'allons pas renvoyer Iwaizumi de Poudlard. Et toi non plus.

Le Serpentard resta quelque peu surpris face à cette déclaration, mais il écoutait tout de même avec intérêt, interloqué. Il ne serait donc pas renvoyé de l'école, après avoir causé tant de désordre ? Avaient-ils peur des répercussions, ou prenaient-ils conscience de leur part de responsabilités dans l'histoire ?

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa d'ajouter le Professeur Yachi d'un ton cassant, vous serez très justement punis. Kuroo aussi et…

Elle se tourna vers Ukai, le référent de Gryffondor, en quête d'approbation.

— … et Bokuto également, j'en suis sûre.

Oikawa soutenait le regard furieux de sa Directrice avec difficulté ; elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas se faire remarquer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et voilà qu'il lui faisait de nouveau face après une nouvelle de ses catastrophes. Et deux autres élèves de Serpentard étaient également impliqués…

Comment savait-elle pour Kuroo et Bokuto ? Les Professeurs avaient-ils déjà pris contact avec Akaashi pour détenir de telles informations ? C'était certainement le cas… Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas être au courant pour les Animagi...

— Je comprends, répondit-il finalement.

— Tu as _intérêt_ à comprendre, Oikawa. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actes. La prochaine fois, il y aura quoi, un mort ? D'abord Ushijima, puis Akaashi et potentiellement toute l'école…

Son cœur se serra à la mention du Serdaigle. Le Professeur Takeda tenta d'intervenir pour tempérer les paroles glaciales de sa collègue, mais elle était bien trop emportée dans sa colère : son visage était féroce à la lueur des torches. Elle s'occupait certainement de cette histoire depuis le début avec la potion Tue-Loup, et Oikawa venait de faire exploser toute cette frustration accumulée. Il comprenait cette ire, et même si entendre de tels propos était loin d'être agréable, il savait qu'il les méritait.

— … Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Oikawa, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas possible. Occupe-toi de _tes_ affaires, et laisse Poudlard gérer ces choses-là au lieu de jouer les enquêteurs dans ton coin. C'est grave. C'est très grave. Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer, et tu te fais tout petit jusqu'à tes ASPIC. Si tu me refais le moindre écart cette année...

Le Serpentard avait envie, très envie de rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient pas à impliquer Iwaizumi dans leurs histoires s'ils voulaient qu'il se tienne tranquille, mais il se mordit violemment la langue pour ne rien dire.

— De toute façon, reprit le Directeur Ukai, nous avons quelques détails à régler pour apaiser le Ministère avant de porter notre attention sur les faits en eux-mêmes. Ta franchise est appréciée, Oikawa. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que ta punition en sera moins sévère.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, plus sérieux que jamais. Il n'avait guère le temps de se plaindre de la situation. Le Directeur avait raison, il n'en attendait pas moins. Il le méritait.

— Sais-tu où se trouvent les autres ? Iwaizumi et Kuroo ?

— Toujours au septième étage à surveiller Kyoutani, enfin… surtout la porte, Professeur.

— On vous convoquera bientôt pour parler de votre sentence, sois-en sûr.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer Oikawa, proposa le Professeur Shimada qui inspectait derrière ses lunettes rouges l'air exténué du septième année.

— Certainement pas, objecta alors la Directrice de Serpentard, toujours furieuse. Les septièmes années ont cours de Potions ce matin. Vous avez bien l'après-midi de libre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous reposerez à ce moment-là.

Oikawa acquiesça de manière bien plus hésitante, intimidé par le courroux dirigé contre lui, et aucun professeur n'osa la contredire. Puis il resta là, incertain, se sentant progressivement de trop parmi tous ces adultes qui s'occupaient de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

— Merci d'être venu nous en parler, Oikawa-kun. Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Il s'inclina légèrement une nouvelle fois et les remercia de l'avoir écouté. Dorénavant, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de fuir le regard du Professeur Yachi ; et il se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Les voix du corps enseignant reprirent une discussion chuchotée dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, et elles attendaient sans doute qu'Oikawa soit définitivement parti pour s'élever de nouveau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son cœur se trouvait bien plus léger qu'à son réveil : nul danger ne pouvait atteindre Iwaizumi et même lui n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'être renvoyé de l'école. Et, rien qu'avec ce réconfort, l'avenir lui paraissait presque meilleur. Ainsi, inutile de chercher un stratagème pour séjourner clandestinement à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de son année, ce qu'il avait déjà envisagé ; parce que pour rester avec Iwaizumi, il serait capable de tout. Au moins, cette histoire était réglée, il n'avait plus à y penser.

Oikawa se pressait maintenant pour rejoindre l'Infirmerie ; l'état d'Akaashi l'inquiétait toujours, et il souhaitait s'excuser pour tout ce que le Serdaigle avait eu à traverser hier soir. Il s'apprêta donc à gravir le Grand Escalier pour filer à toute vitesse jusqu'au cinquième étage. Le sermon du Professeur Yachi avait eu le mérite de le rassurer : au moins, il était certain que le sixième année n'était pas mort de ses blessures...

Lorsque le Serpentard sortit dans la cour, les premiers rayons de l'aube perçaient déjà le ciel : les élèves ne tarderaient pas à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quant à lui, il devrait peut-être commencer à se préparer pour son cours de Divination, qui se déroulerait dans moins d'une heure, étant un des seuls à avoir gardé cette option. Les autres pourraient se reposer tranquillement dans le Dortoir en attendant la prochaine discipline.

Tant mieux. Iwaizumi le méritait bien.

Il partit donc vers l'Infirmerie, et dans son ascension il croisait déjà quelques élèves de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle qui descendaient de leur Salle Commune. Des regards interloqués le suivirent, lui qui montait les escaliers à contre-courant dans un état tout à fait déplorable. Au moins, la salle de bains des préfets se trouvait elle aussi au cinquième étage, il aurait l'occasion de se rendre plus présentable avant d'aller en cours.

Lorsqu'il poussa finalement les portes de l'Infirmerie et que les deux battants s'ouvrirent simultanément, Oikawa fit face à une multitude de détails, si bien qu'il n'eut presque pas le temps de tous les assimiler à la seconde où il entra. Déjà, Iwaizumi et Kuroo se trouvaient là. Ils avaient dû transporter Kyoutani après s'être réveillés : le Gryffondor avait repris son apparence humaine, mais de nombreuses lacérations meurtrissaient sa peau d'une pâleur alarmante. Son cou et son visage brillaient de plaies rouges et vives, causées par les serres du Grand-Duc. Allongé dans l'un des lits, il paraissait au bord de l'inconscience alors que l'infirmière était penchée sur lui pour panser ses blessures. Les deux septièmes années étaient ainsi à son chevet, mais leur attention semblait captivée par toute autre chose. Et s'ils essayaient de se montrer discrets, c'était un misérable échec : leurs regards interloqués s'attardaient bien trop en direction d'un lit plus proche du poêle. Celui où se trouvait Akaashi.

Oikawa fut soulagé de le voir éveillé, redressé contre son oreiller, mais il mit plus de temps à comprendre pourquoi cela captivait tant ses deux amis. Puis il remarqua le Gryffondor à ses côtés. Bokuto, et ses mains entrelacés dans celles sur Serdaigle, et un air si tendre greffé à son visage qu'Oikawa en eut la nausée. Ils s'étaient donc finalement réconciliés… Mais, même s'il devait se réjouir pour Akaashi, voir le Gryffondor si attentionné et proche était à la limite de l'écœurant.

Si Kuroo semblait surpris, mais très fier devant ce spectacle qu'il observait avec un petit sourire satisfait, Iwaizumi paraissait simplement confus, interdit, et terrifié dès qu'il aperçut Oikawa entrer dans la pièce et regarder dans la direction du Serdaigle. Alors qu'il comptait se diriger vers Akaashi, son meilleur ami continua de l'observer avec appréhension, et fit même un pas de côté pour tenter de le détourner de son objectif. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison d'un tel comportement, mais cela le frappa soudainement : Akaashi était censé sortir avec Oikawa, c'était du moins ce que pensait la majorité de l'école. Là, les agissements du Serdaigle et du Gryffondor étaient plus que douteux, et Iwaizumi craignait certainement qu'il fasse une crise de jalousie.

Pour le moment, il se souciait bien plus de l'état du sixième année que d'une infidélité factice ; le Serpentard ignora donc les faibles tentatives de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé.

— Kei-chan, comment tu te sens ?

Une question pareille semblait déplacée dans un contexte aussi sombre : Oikawa n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'Akaashi n'allait pas bien. Mais les mots ne pouvaient exprimer fidèlement ce qu'il ressentait : il était tellement rassuré de le voir en vie, à respirer, à tourner ses yeux vers lui ; rien ne lui importait plus. Le Serdaigle était encore blême après avoir perdu tant de sang lors de l'attaque, mais il lui répondit d'une mine aussi maîtrisée qu'à son habitude :

— Je vais mieux, merci de demander.

— Et tes blessures ?

Le regard d'Oikawa s'attarda sur les imposants bandages qui s'enlaçaient autour du buste d'Akaashi. Ce dernier soupira, et si le Serpentard n'avait pas été un aussi fin observateur, il n'aurait certainement pas remarqué la main de Bokuto resserrant son emprise dans celle du Serdaigle.

— Elles sont guéries. Ce n'était que des griffures, lui certifia-t-il, donc rien que l'infirmière ne puisse pas soigner.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant, ce qui était incroyable après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser, et Oikawa s'en trouva instantanément soulagé ; une vague d'apaisement le submergea et le poids de sa culpabilité s'ôta progressivement de ses épaules. Bien sûr, il était toujours responsable de cette catastrophe, mais les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus dramatiques.

Bokuto lança un étrange regard à Akaashi mais le Serpentard l'ignora, déjà parfaitement agacé par sa petite comédie attentionnée.

— Je suis tellement content de l'entendre. Je suis désolé… qu'on soit pas arrivé plus rapidement.

Akaashi secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, les sourcils froncés.

— Non, non, c'est rien. T'en fais pas.

Il semblait épuisé. Le Gryffondor amena la main d'Akaashi jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y placer un baiser, en signe de réconfort. Ceci énerva Oikawa bien plus que de raison.

D'accord, c'était bien qu'il soit là pour Akaashi, mais il avait l'impression que le Gryffondor s'affichait plus qu'autre chose, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il ne supportait pas le besoin de Bokuto d'être dans l'excès, de se montrer aussi proche du Serdaigle. Il n'aimait pas ce couple, et il se demandait même si une décision pareille était bien sage de la part d'Akaashi, après avoir subi un tel choc physique et psychologique. Après tout, le Gryffondor était bien prompt à changer de comportement : il avait passé une semaine à ignorer et blesser le sixième année pour maintenant être d'une mièvrerie sans pareille, ne voulant pas le quitter une seule seconde.

Oikawa n'aimait pas ça.

Il occulta toutefois ce détail et se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire à Akaashi. Celui-ci avait certainement besoin de repos, et d'espace surtout, ce qui n'était pas aisé avec la présence de Bokuto. Le Serpentard garda ce commentaire pour lui lorsqu'il déclara :

— Je vais te laisser alors, repose-toi bien.

Il lui aurait volontiers ébouriffé les cheveux, mais il dut se contenter d'un signe de main énergique avant de rejoindre les deux Serpentards qui l'observaient avec appréhension ; et sitôt qu'ils croisèrent son regard, ils détournèrent leur attention sur Kyoutani. Oikawa en avait assez de ces regards lourds et gênants.

— Oik-

— Alors Tetsu-chan, coupa l'intéressé pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

— C'était… quelque chose. J'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie. C'est immense, un loup-garou, rajouta-t-il à voix basse, surtout du point de vue d'un chat…

— J'imagine bien… T'as fait quoi du coup ? T'es resté avec lui ou tu t'es planqué sur une armoire ?

— Un peu des deux… T'avais raison, ça n'attaque pas les animaux, donc je suis resté quelque temps à côté de lui, histoire d'avoir son attention. Au final, il a pas tardé à s'endormir quand il en a eu marre de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais c'était super flippant quand même. Mais bon, je suis en vie donc je vais pas trop me plaindre.

— C'est bien tout ça, répondit Oikawa sans grande conviction. Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, moi je vais en Divination, ça va bientôt être l'heure…

Il se détourna lorsque Kuroo hocha la tête ; il ne supportait plus les regards entendus et légèrement soucieux qu'il recevait de la part de ses deux amis. Il passa les portes de la pièce sans se retourner, avec l'espoir d'arranger ses cheveux le mieux possible avant de subir un cours de Divination en compagnie d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa.

— Eh, Oikawa !

La voix d'Iwaizumi l'appelait, et à entendre les battants claquer une nouvelle fois, il l'avait sans doute suivi dans le couloir. Le Serpentard s'immobilisa malgré son humeur légèrement maussade, et il se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, et observer son air incroyablement fatigué dans la lueur timide du matin. Il écouta Iwaizumi avec attention, ce qui prit bien plus de temps que prévu puisque celui-ci examina longuement la mine d'Oikawa avant de se décider à lui parler :

— Ça va ?

Franchement, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il évoquait : cette soirée horrible, la nuit qu'il avait passée à dormir dans un couloir, ou le fait que son faux petit-ami coulait de longs regards attendris à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Si Oikawa devait choisir ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était sans aucun doute l'incapacité d'Iwaizumi à déceler la vérité de lui-même, comme il y parvenait si bien auparavant ; maintenant, il semblait confondre ses mensonges et ses propos les plus sincères, comme s'il était indéchiffrable. Pourquoi celui qui faisait battre son cœur était-il devenu incapable de percevoir la moindre nuance de ses sentiments ?

— Oui, oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas…

Dans tous les cas, Iwaizumi n'avait pas à s'en faire. Maintenant qu'aucun des deux n'était menacé d'exclusion, tout pouvait s'arranger ; même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait, leur amitié reviendrait progressivement à la normale, et rien d'absolument irréversible ne s'était produit cette nuit. Cela aurait pu tourner en un parfait désastre, bien pire que celui auquel il faisait à présent face. Kyoutani et Akaashi étaient tous deux alités, et il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour cette raison, mais il fallait maintenant laisser le passage du temps apaiser les esprits et panser leurs blessures.

Akaashi n'était ni mort ni mordu, et c'était là le principal.

Oikawa devait lui aussi attendre avant d'espérer se remettre de toutes ses émotions ; et il avait besoin d'Iwaizumi dans cette épreuve, même s'il désirait un réconfort qu'il savait hors d'atteinte. Il ne souhaitait pas empirer une situation déjà fragile, alors il se contenterait de ce qu'il possédait maintenant.

— Où tu étais ? demanda finalement son meilleur ami.

— Je suis parti…

— T'es allé voir le Directeur, c'est ça ?

Le silence coupable d'Oikawa lui répondit, et Iwaizumi le toisa d'un air grave.

— Oikawa, si tu t'es fait virer…

— Non, non, personne n'est renvoyé. On sera punis, mais pas virés.

Son meilleur ami considéra cette information avec un grand sérieux avant de soupirer longuement ; il n'avait jamais semblé aussi soulagé depuis bien des semaines, et le voir ainsi apaisa également Oikawa. Iwaizumi secoua alors la tête, un maigre sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

— J'y crois pas que tu sois prêt à quitter Poudlard à ma place…

— Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, rétorqua-t-il avec un sérieux presque intimidant. C'était ma faute, pas la tienne. Je ne les aurais pas laissés te renvoyer comme ça. J'aurais pas pu.

Le Serpentard soutint le regard brillant d'Iwaizumi, qui resta médusé par cette déclaration franche. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oikawa à la recherche du sens profond de chacun de ces mots ; mais il ne sembla pas le trouver. Il ne garda sa contenance habituelle qu'en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, malgré les nombreuses protestations qu'il reçut.

— Iwa-chan, arrête tout de suite !

— Mais t'inquiète, ils ressemblent pas à grand-chose de toute façon !

Il cessa tout de même, après quelques secondes à s'en prendre sans merci aux mèches déjà parfaitement décoiffées d'Oikawa ; et il laissa sa main s'y attarder plus que nécessaire, dans le souvenir vivide de ce matin. Son sourire joueur s'effaça progressivement, pour reprendre une mine sérieuse et voilée d'une affliction inconnue. Le Serpentard était toujours envoûté par cette expression indéchiffrable, à la fois frustré de ne pouvoir la comprendre et irrémédiablement attiré par la force qu'elle dégageait.

— Bon, déclara finalement Iwaizumi. J'imagine que ça va être le bordel dans quelques jours…

Oikawa baissa tristement la tête ; lui aussi se demandait comment le Ministère réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait cet incident, comment les blessés seraient pris en charge, et quel rôle auraient Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto et Akaashi dans toute cette histoire maintenant qu'ils savaient pour le loup-garou. Dans tous les cas, Poudlard devait impérativement changer d'organisation.

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Iwaizumi autour de lui et qu'il fut entraîné dans une étreinte. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux ; ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Iwaizumi n'y apportait pas la même force que quand il l'enlaçait pour le réconforter, ou pour prévenir les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Non, maintenant, tout était plus intense, plus urgent : il semblait s'accrocher désespérément à cet Oikawa devenu indéchiffrable, et il déversait son cœur dans cette étreinte.

Pour une fois, c'était Iwaizumi qui avait besoin d'être rassuré après ces violentes émotions. C'était lui qui recherchait un appui auprès de son meilleur ami dans l'échec de cette nuit et la crainte d'un départ forcé. C'était lui qui désirait une aide silencieuse après avoir été un soutien sans faille, après avoir porté des responsabilités effroyables sur ses épaules.

Pour une fois, c'était à Oikawa de se montrer à la hauteur de leur amitié. Alors, il resserra l'emprise de ses bras déjà étroitement enlacés contre Iwaizumi, et il inspira.

Ce contact était tellement apaisant, il se sentait si bien ; ce réconfort muet lui était tout aussi nécessaire, ainsi bercé par la respiration qu'il ressentait contre sa peau, soutenu dans une étreinte qui l'ancrait dans cette réalité catastrophique en lui promettant des jours meilleurs.

— Tout ira bien, Oikawa, déclara alors Iwaizumi.

Il avait bien envie de le croire : tout irait bien tant qu'Iwaizumi serait là pour lui offrir un soutien infaillible, un appui. Tout comme Oikawa l'épaulerait sans hésitation ; ils seraient ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne. Pour cette histoire infernale de loup-garou. Pour le rétablissement d'Akaashi. Pour la sauvegarde de leur amitié.

Pour tout.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout !

Le prochain chapitre sera d'office super laborieux à écrire, j'ai hâte (help)


	32. Vaine pitié

Devinez qui avait prévu son week-end pour écrire mais qui avait oublié que sa famille venait squatter chez elle ? Oui, je suis maudite. Trois week-ends d'affilés, trois chapitres en retard (au moins même si leur sortie est décalée ça reste toujours un par semaine, restons positifs ;) )

Breeeef ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragements, ça me touche énormément surtout dans une période où je n'écris plus aussi facilement qu'avant... Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard dans le chapitre, et dans les réponses aux reviews :( . J'espère, malgré la rentrée, parvenir à retrouver mon rythme du dimanche, je ferais tout pour en tout cas !

 **Lodae :** (moi aussi j'ai hâte que le Oiiwa s'officialise ^^) Et je comprends ton point de vue sur Bokuto, et si tu es de l'avis d'Oikawa, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue pour le prochain chapitre :P Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et pour ce qui est de la fin de la fic', je vais en parler dans les notes de fin :D ❤

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Vaine pitié**

 _ **où tout le monde décide d'emmerder Akaashi**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 15 Décembre_

* * *

Akaashi avait passé sa matinée à alterner entre un sommeil difficilement accessible et quelques bribes de conversations avec Bokuto, qui était resté auprès de lui sans fermer l'œil un seul instant depuis le début de la soirée. Et, même après le départ des autres septièmes années, le Gryffondor demeurait à son chevet. Il pouvait se le permettre, après tout, lui non plus ne s'était pas encombré de nombreuses options pour sa septième année, il n'avait pas cours en ce début de journée, contrairement à Akaashi. L'infirmière n'avait émis aucune protestation, et elle leur avait même apportés à tous les deux quelques pâtisseries du petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se déplacer. Maintes fois, elle proposa à Bokuto de partir se reposer ou de dormir sur l'un des lits de la pièce, mais il déclina chacune de ses suggestions. Il restait impassible, à discuter de tout et de rien avec le Serdaigle. En vérité, Akaashi se contentait de l'écouter attentivement, et il n'intervenait que peu dans le discours passionné qui pouvait traiter du Quidditch comme d'éléments du quotidien moldu. Cette distraction était la bienvenue, et se concentrer sur la voix animée lui permettait d'oublier son état à travers la banalité d'une conversation.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il laisserait volontiers les heures se dissiper dans des baisers exaltants jusqu'à manquer de souffle et se sentir étourdi, épris de ces nouvelles sensations si enivrantes. Mais il devait se contenter du regard attentionné de Bokuto, de son sourire tendre, de ses mains réchauffant les siennes ; et Akaashi ne regrettait rien. Le Gryffondor était là, sa présence l'apaisait, il ne pouvait rien lui demander de plus.

Le cours de Potions des septièmes années les ramena à la réalité en fin de matinée, et Bokuto dut quitter l'Infirmerie pour y assister. Il s'y rendit bien à contrecœur, mais le Serdaigle lui rappela son niveau catastrophique ainsi que l'intransigeance de son Professeur : il lui fallait revenir à un quotidien d'étudiant, malgré toutes les conséquences éprouvantes de ces dernières heures.

Lorsque le Gryffondor quitta les lieux, ceux-ci semblèrent incroyablement vides et silencieux. Comme si la vie qui animait la pièce s'était éteinte après ce départ. Akaashi ressentait cette absence, et il essaya alors de s'abandonner au sommeil qui lui avait été arraché : une fois perdu dans les méandres d'un songe, son esprit privé de distraction cesserait de le tourmenter. De même, il pourrait ainsi continuer d'ignorer Kyoutani, qui était lui aussi alité à l'opposé de l'Infirmerie. Il préférait éviter de se soucier de lui pour le moment, et le sentiment semblait parfaitement réciproque. Aucun regard échangé, aucune parole adressée : les événements d'hier soir résonnaient péniblement dans la pièce, et les conséquences de cette rencontre alourdissaient bien trop l'atmosphère pour être évoquées.

Il savait. Il s'en souvenait.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus une bête sanguinaire, la conscience de Kyoutani le dévorait.

Akaashi avait assisté à sa transformation malgré les nombreux avertissements, et le loup-garou l'avait mordu dans sa rage lunatique. Ils se sentaient tous deux responsables ; voilà pourquoi le moindre contact les dérangeait. Se trouver dans la même pièce était déjà suffisamment éprouvant.

Il avait bien mérité quelques heures de repos. Ou quelques jours.

Mais la sensation revenait. Elle revenait toujours, et se laisser emporter par le sommeil devenait alors impossible. Il lui fallait dormir pourtant : il avait manqué les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose ce matin, et il comptait bien assister aux cours de cet après-midi. S'il ne voulait pas que son absence soit remarquée et que le Château l'accable d'une nouvelle rumeur, il devait reprendre sa routine le plus rapidement possible. Personne ne devait entrevoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses allures travaillées de Préfet mature, et il redoublerait ses efforts pour atteindre cet objectif. Personne n'avait à savoir pour sa lycanthropie. Personne.

Et c'était très bien comme cela.

Il somnola donc durant le reste de la matinée, sans que son esprit lui accorde de sommeil réparateur ; il y renonça définitivement lorsque les cloches retentirent pour signaler la fin du repas.

Manquer le déjeuner ne le dérangea guère : il avait perdu l'appétit. Sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu'observer les pierres du plafond, il se contenta d'attendre l'arrivée du Professeur Takeda qui avait annoncé revenir le chercher. Une réunion du corps enseignant était inévitable, et même si Akaashi savait que l'épreuve serait difficile, cela lui permettrait également de retourner discrètement en cours sans devoir repartir à l'Infirmerie, cloué à un lit d'hôpital. Il ne désirait rien de plus que retrouver son quotidien.

L'infirmière était venue vers lui peu de temps après son réveil définitif, et elle se chargea de défaire ses lourds bandages pour soigner le reste de ses blessures, maintenant que les différentes plaies étaient refermées. Un simple coup d'œil dans leur direction le fit grincer des dents : les lésions défiguraient toujours sa peau laiteuse, et le cramoisi de sa chair lui rappelait sans cesse cette guérison impossible. Au-delà de ses affreuses cicatrices, des hématomes s'étaient formés au niveau de son bassin ; et des veinules d'un pourpre inquiétant striaient son épiderme gonflé par la violence de la morsure. Il se vit donc appliquer un nouvel onguent avec la minutie experte d'une professionnelle pour que son corps retrouve son apparence d'origine, avant d'être de nouveau enserré dans des bandages propres et fins, qui faciliteraient ses mouvements.

Et après de longues minutes d'attente à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, baigné d'une lumière qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer sa peau meurtrie, Akaashi vit le Professeur Takeda reparaître. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de l'Infirmerie, certainement surpris de constater la présence de Kyoutani. Il se dirigea tout de même vers le Serdaigle en premier, et il l'invita à le suivre avec toute la bienveillance d'un professeur empreint d'une grande pitié pour son élève. Akaashi détestait cette attitude, ce ton empli d'une précaution doucereuse ; il voulait que cela cesse. C'était bien la première fois que son Directeur de Maison s'adressait à lui de cette manière, et non pas avec le respect accordé à un élève brillant, et il ne souhaitait certainement pas que cela en devienne une habitude.

Le Serdaigle se leva sans accepter l'aide que lui offrait l'infirmière alors que le Professeur Takeda s'en allait adresser exactement le même discours au Gryffondor alité. Celui-ci acquiesça discrètement, sans chercher à croiser le regard de quiconque.

Ils sortirent donc de l'Infirmerie dans un silence pesant car personne ne se résolvait à prononcer le moindre mot. Même leur enseignant, qui ouvrait la marche, partageait cet inconfort : ses mouvements nerveux le trahissaient. Akaashi lança quelques coups d'œil en direction de Kyoutani pour évaluer son humeur et rendre compte de son état : les différentes lacérations commises par les serres du Grand-Duc avaient totalement disparu de sa peau parfaitement soignée par les remèdes de l'infirmière. Son visage restait inexpressif, d'une pâleur maladive. La pleine lune, les combats de cette nuit, l'absence de potion Tue-Loup pour le tempérer, tout ceci devait contribuer à la souffrance que le Gryffondor témoignait bien malgré lui. Et la culpabilité envers la nouvelle situation d'Akaashi n'était certainement pas étrangère à tout cela.

Pour le moment, Kyoutani se contentait d'ignorer le Serdaigle, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage sans que résonne autre chose que les bribes de conversation d'élèves retardataires pour le premier cours de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le Bureau du Directeur, le Professeur Yachi, le Directeur Ukai et son petit fils garant des Gryffondors se trouvaient déjà face à Iwaizumi, qui détaillait sa propre version de cette nuit de pleine lune. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, avides de découvrir les raisons de son retard ainsi que la façon dont il avait pu mettre le loup-garou en sécurité et l'empêcher de s'en prendre au reste du Château. Le corps enseignant ne parut guère surpris ; ils semblaient déjà au courant.

— C'est noble de ta part, Iwaizumi, répliqua le Professeur Yachi à la fin du récit, mais n'essaie pas de minimiser les actions d'Oikawa. C'est lui qui t'a empêché de faire ton travail…

— Mais il ne pensait pas à mal.

— Il ne pensait pas _du tout_. C'est tout bonnement désastreux.

L'entrée de Takeda et des deux sixièmes années fut finalement remarquée après les déclarations du Serpentard, et le Professeur de Potions prit un ton moins sévère pour s'adresser de nouveau à son élève :

— Bon, on ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu fais passer le message aux autres septièmes années pour vos heures de retenue, d'accord ? Oikawa, Kuroo… Et Bokuto, si tu le vois aujourd'hui, ce serait bien.

Iwaizumi acquiesça. Il sortit de la salle après avoir adressé un regard compatissant au Serdaigle et au Gryffondor.

Akaashi restait troublé par ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre, mais avec du recul, cela tombait sous le sens : évidemment, Oikawa était responsable du retard d'Iwaizumi. Évidemment, il était responsable de cet incident en empêchant son meilleur ami de transmettre la potion Tue-Loup. S'il ne se trompait pas, le Serpentard qui avait tout juste quitté la pièce était le garant de Kyoutani lors de ses transformations. Oikawa l'avait certainement confronté à propos de ses soupçons cette nuit-là, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire.

Un stratagème pareil lui ressemblait bien. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà utilisé le Veritaserum sur Bokuto…

Oikawa se sentait sans doute extrêmement coupable… Et si jamais il apprenait l'état actuel des choses, à quel point il avait assombri l'avenir d'Akaashi...

Il ferait mieux de tout oublier.

Le Directeur Ukai leur désigna des sièges, et tous les observaient avec une tristesse à peine voilée alors qu'ils prenaient place. Leurs regards désolés devenaient bien difficiles à soutenir : le cœur d'Akaashi se serra face à cette assemblée de professeurs inquiets et responsables de cet incident. Toute cette attention devenait insupportable.

— Je suis navré que la situation soit devenue aussi… incontrôlable, déclara finalement le Directeur.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête à défaut de donner une réponse : que pouvait-il dire ? Il était dorénavant un loup-garou, et Poudlard n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter ce drame, bien au contraire. Il pouvait simplement se taire et accepter sa situation en silence.

— Des erreurs ont été faites, du côté des élèves comme du nôtre. Mais, je tenais à vous le dire, ce n'est aucunement de votre faute, et vous n'allez certainement pas être punis pour les débordements de cette nuit.

Encore heureux : l'agressivité de Kyoutani n'était pas de son fait, il ne possédait plus son esprit humain. Tout était la faute de leur organisation. Quelle idée de le laisser dans l'enceinte du Château, et de surcroît dépendant d'un autre élève pour la potion Tue-Loup ? Dans de telles conditions, et avec autant d'aléas, même sa curiosité invasive lui paraissait moins fautive. Bien trop de paramètres devaient être pris en compte, et sa culpabilité s'estompait progressivement. Cela ne changeait rien à sa morsure et sa nouvelle malédiction, mais ne pas être le seul à blâmer l'apaisait quelque peu : cette nuit n'avait été qu'une succession d'imprévus.

— Nous ne préviendrons pas non plus le Ministère de la Magie pour cet incident, reprit alors le Directeur. Poudlard se porte garant de votre protection jusqu'à la fin de vos études.

— Par contre, ajouta le Professeur Takeda, nous sommes dans l'obligation de prévenir vos familles. Une lettre leur a été envoyée ce matin, pour leur expliquer la situation.

Akaashi crut s'étouffer. Avertir ses parents était bien la pire idée qui soit. À vrai dire, cette seule pensée le troublait tant qu'il sortit même de son silence respectueux, une pointe de panique dans la voix :

— Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

— Nous les avons informés de ta situation, en spécifiant que nous nous tenons pour responsables de l'incident, si jamais ils décidaient d'intenter un procès à l'école.

Le Professeur Yachi se permit de hausser les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Elle avait raison d'arborer une attitude aussi sceptique : si ses parents saisissaient le Magenmagot, le Serdaigle serait immédiatement inscrit sur le registre du Ministère, leur influence ne pourrait donc plus le protéger.

— Ils ne le feront pas, déclara-t-il alors, mais ils voudront savoir qui est responsable. Qui est le loup-garou, qui a laissé faire ça… Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent des réponses.

Pour la première fois, Akaashi sentit les yeux de Kyoutani se poser sur lui. Il l'ignora toutefois, préférant soutenir le regard du Directeur Ukai pour insister sur l'importance et la véracité de ses propos.

— Nous répondrons aux questions de vos parents si besoin est, mais nous ne mettrons certainement pas un élève en danger pour autant.

C'était mal connaître la famille d'Akaashi.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Professeurs, ils vont chercher à faire payer quelqu'un. Vous leur envoyez une lettre pour les prévenir que leur fils s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou dans votre école, comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont réagir ?

Ce serait un véritable enfer.

— Que proposes-tu alors, Akaashi ?

Celui-ci se permit quelques instants pour songer de nouveau à ce désastre, pour réfléchir à de potentielles solutions. Elles n'étaient guère nombreuses, et d'un bien maigre réconfort, mais certaines lui semblaient arranger la situation sans être irréalisables.

— Effacez la mémoire de toutes les personnes concernées, déclara-t-il alors. Tous les septièmes années présents hier soir, et… et même Kyoutani. Ce sera certainement bien mieux pour leur conscience, ils ne se douteront de rien. Et comme ça vous pourriez repartir à zéro, et mes parents ne pourront pas se servir d'eux pour obtenir des informations.

Un silence s'étira longuement dans la pièce, et tout le monde dévisageait Akaashi d'un air médusé. Le Serdaigle s'était même levé de sa chaise pour appuyer ses arguments. Oui, il assumait parfaitement ce qu'il proposait : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un retour à la normale. Et si cela s'avérait impossible pour lui, alors il l'envisageait pour tous les autres. Ainsi, leurs regards lui sembleraient bien moins pesants, et la culpabilité de tous se dissiperait par la même occasion : Kyoutani ne se rappellerait pas de l'avoir mordu ; Oikawa perdrait le poids de sa responsabilité dans l'histoire, de même pour Iwaizumi et Kuroo, qui n'en garderaient plus aucun souvenir. Quant à Bokuto…

Akaashi serait extrêmement peiné si le Gryffondor oubliait le moindre élément lié à cette soirée, mais si c'était le prix d'une telle façade, il était prêt à le payer. Même si cela revenait à trahir sa confiance. Même s'il avait promis de ne pas l'éloigner à cause de sa situation. Même si, par le seul fait d'envisager cette possibilité, le cœur d'Akaashi se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Le Professeur Takeda lui répondit enfin, légèrement alarmé par la proposition :

— C'est impossible, Akaashi-kun…

— Pourquoi pas ? Sauf votre respect, cela réglerait beaucoup de vos problèmes. Vous seriez les seuls à détenir les informations, ce serait bien plus facile de vous occuper du Ministère et de mes parents comme ça.

Les remarques ainsi avancées commençaient à convaincre le Professeur Yachi, qui lança un regard interrogateur à son homologue de Gryffondor pour se concerter. Akaashi était muni d'arguments solides, il ne céderait pas.

— Akaashi-kun, on ne peut pas oublietter des élèves, c'est contraire au règlement.

— Et laisser un loup-garou à la garde d'un élève, c'est dans le règlement peut-être ? … Excusez-moi, Professeur.

Akaashi s'emportait et sa frustration commençait à prendre le dessus, mais il était terriblement fatigué et il savait que sa solution pouvait arranger tout le monde. Quitte à entraver les règles, autant les enfreindre jusqu'au bout.

— C'est une idée intéressante, déclara le Directeur Ukai, mais elle est impossible à réaliser. En tant qu'enseignants, nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir recours à un tel sort sur des élèves. Il est même probable que le Ministère détecte nos agissements à travers son _Service des usages abusifs de la magie_ si nous utilisons ce maléfice pour autant de témoins.

— Et puis, effacer la mémoire… commença le Professeur Ukai. Pour Kuroo et Bokuto, ce serait simple, ils n'étaient pas au courant avant l'incident. Par contre…

— Par contre, le coupa fermement le Professeur Yachi, Iwaizumi et Oikawa – apparemment – en ont connaissance depuis plus longtemps, et modifier leurs souvenirs pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur leur mémoire à long terme.

Akaashi resta stoïque face à ce refus catégorique et se contenta d'assimiler les différents arguments de ses instructeurs. Ils avaient raison, certainement, assurément, mais cela ne lui plaisait guère. Cette solution éviterait aux témoins de cet incident de découvrir sa situation : s'ils oubliaient qu'un loup-garou était présent dans l'école, ils n'auraient jamais l'idée d'en chercher un autre. Sinon, ils devineraient facilement la vérité derrière ses blessures, et le Serdaigle savait qu'une telle révélation détruirait psychologiquement Oikawa.

Il finit tout de même par se rasseoir, sans que cette idée se dissipe de son esprit.

— Akaashi, nous ferons le maximum pour vous préserver tous les deux du Ministère. Nous sommes en partie responsables de cet incident, donc nous vous fournirons toute l'aide et les ressources possibles.

Le Directeur devait faire allusion à la potion Tue-Loup pour le rassurer… Au moins, pensa-t-il amèrement, lui savait déjà la préparer sans grande difficulté.

— Dans ce cas, n'impliquez plus Iwaizumi-san, proposa-t-il alors. Laissez-moi m'occuper de transmettre la potion à Kyoutani. Si moins de personnes sont dans la confidence, il y aura moins de risques d'incidents.

Le Professeur Yachi acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête, et cette approbation silencieuse fut suivie par ses collègues. Il fut ainsi décidé des lieux qui seraient occupés lors des pleines lunes : Akaashi refusa catégoriquement les salles de classe vide ; elles avaient causé suffisamment de problèmes, et la présence de Préfets dans les couloirs ajoutait davantage de risques. Le Directeur de Serdaigle proposa les serres inutilisées de Botanique en raison de leur localisation excentrée dans le Parc. Les lieux étaient ainsi loin du Château et suffisamment spacieux pour leur permettre de se transformer ; Akaashi consentit, à la condition qu'il soit dans un endroit isolé, séparé de Kyoutani. Il avait besoin d'être seul, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à faire autant de concessions en une soirée.

Pour l'élixir Tue-Loup, le Professeur Yachi lui révéla à cette occasion la véritable identité de sa mystérieuse potion ; le Serdaigle fit tout son possible pour paraître surpris, mais il y parvint difficilement. Au fond, elle devait se douter qu'il était déjà au courant. Akaashi devint donc responsable de la fabrication du breuvage et de sa transmission à Kyoutani. Ce dernier se contentait de hocher la tête à toutes les propositions, sans chercher à rejoindre le débat ni à s'intéresser vivement à la conversation. Bientôt, tout fut convenu ; le Directeur les invita à prendre congé, et il leur conseilla de se reposer pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Mais le Serdaigle ne désirait aucunement se détendre : des cours s'étalaient sur l'intégralité de sa journée, et il ne souhaitait pas paraître plus suspect qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors, au lieu de retourner à l'Infirmerie où il était attendu, il monta au septième pour assister à son cours de Divination, et Kyoutani lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Le silence du trajet fut interrompu lorsque la voix du Gryffondor s'éleva, basse et grave, après de nombreux étages gravis :

— Je... suis désolé…

Il ne regardait toujours pas Akaashi, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses yeux fixaient droit devant lui. Il ne semblait pas savoir que dire d'autre, mais il paraissait véritablement affecté, coupable, peiné. Après tout, les loups-garous n'avaient peut-être aucun contrôle sur leurs actes lors de la pleine lune, mais lorsqu'ils retrouvaient leur forme humaine, les souvenirs de leurs forfaits sous forme de bête revenaient les hanter. Il se rappelait certainement d'avoir mordu et presque tué le Serdaigle.

Curieusement, entendre des excuses de la part de Kyoutani rendit Akaashi presque livide. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et, ainsi pris au dépourvu, il sentait ses émotions bouillir de nouveau, insupportables. Que pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi ces simples mots lui donnaient envie de s'effondrer ?

Peut-être était-ce là son véritable retour à la réalité. Un constat réel, froid, catégorique, sans possibilités de déni. Sans échappatoires. Le loup-garou était ici, il marchait à ses côtés, et il s'excusait.

— Moi aussi, déclara-t-il finalement.

Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Parce que tous avaient fait des erreurs, et que tous en payaient le prix. Certains s'accablaient de culpabilité, d'autres en recueillaient les conséquences. Ainsi allait la vie, et aujourd'hui, c'était à Akaashi de subir ce traitement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence après cette courte interruption, et les battements du cœur d'Akaashi résonnaient bien plus fort que ses pas sur le sol.

Ce cours de Divination fut le plus insupportable de toute sa scolarité. Leur arrivée en retard ne passa pas inaperçue, et tous les regards semblèrent s'accrocher à lui, comme si son apparence suffisait à le percer à jour. Les coups d'œil curieux des Gryffondors ou les yeux remplis de mystère de Kenma, tous restaient sur lui avec une insistance désagréable. Même la voix du Professeur lui paraissait trop forte, si bien qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à comprendre ce qu'on lui enseignait. Le Serdaigle tâcha alors de garder sa contenance qu'il sentait vacillante sans porter attention au reste du cours.

De toute façon, son avenir ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment : il lui apparaissait comme bien trop pénible.

* * *

 _Vendredi 16 Décembre_

* * *

N'ayant pas cours aux premières heures de la journée, Akaashi en profita pour reprendre un cycle de sommeil convenable. Il quitta toutefois son lit avec beaucoup de regrets ; dormir lui permettait d'ignorer ses problèmes, et cette nuit sans rêve apaisa son éternelle fatigue face aux épreuves qui l'attendaient. Il craignait seulement le jour où il revivrait cette attaque dans ses cauchemars : s'il ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans les songes d'un repos apathique, sa mascarade ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Tant qu'il bénéficiait de ses heures de sommeil quotidiennes, reprendre ses habitudes ne poserait aucune difficulté ; il pouvait parfaitement les falsifier.

Ce fut le repas de midi qui fit jaillir toute sa vulnérabilité, toute sa véritable faiblesse face à cette situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Le Serdaigle mangeait avec un bien timide appétit. Il ne savait si son imagination extrapolait, mais ses papilles gustatives semblaient réagir différemment aux aliments, qu'il redécouvrait ainsi sous de nouvelles saveurs plus ou moins prononcées. Seul Kuroo se trouvait parmi les Serdaigles ce jour-là, à croire que les réprimandes les plus sévères de sa Directrice de Maison ne parvenaient toujours pas à lui faire quitter son habituelle place aux côtés de Kenma. Les septièmes années avaient certainement eu une petite discussion avec le corps enseignant puisque Bokuto, pour une fois, s'en était tenu aux avertissements des Professeurs ; il avait décidé de ne pas se faire remarquer en s'asseyant à sa véritable place entourée de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch. Mais même en défiant les ordres, le Serpentard se comportait différemment, tout semblait si calme. Le silence si rare qui régnait à la Table des Serdaigles était plus que bienvenue.

Cela laissa à Akaashi l'occasion de se concentrer pleinement sur le contenu de son assiette, et le retour de son appétit égayait quelque peu son humeur : son organisme commençait lui aussi à retrouver le goût du quotidien. Bien évidemment, il ne reprendrait jamais vraiment sa vie organisée et attendue – il le savait, il le sentait ; toutefois, même si cette impression perdurait, Akaashi s'habituait progressivement à elle. À ce rythme, il pouvait presque se convaincre que la malédiction se dissiperait, qu'elle finirait bien par le quitter. Tant qu'elle restait supportable, le Serdaigle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre : cela pouvait être pire. Bien pire.

Il terminait pensivement son repas lorsque le hululement des hiboux emplit la Grande Salle, et bientôt de nombreux volatiles battaient des ailes en direction de leur propriétaire. Il s'agissait là du courrier retardataire, celui qui n'était pas parvenu à temps pour la distribution lors du petit-déjeuner. Akaashi n'y prêta d'abord aucune attention, mais lorsqu'une magnifique chouette effraie vola jusqu'à lui, il interrompit la contemplation de son assiette pour observer l'oiseau. Puis, quand il reconnut finalement l'élégance et le plumage du hibou familial des Akaashi, il se figea. Alors que les chuchotements émerveillés fusaient de toute part à la vue du rapace, le Serdaigle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il fixait, perdu, la chouette qui venait de déposer une lettre à côté de lui sur la table et qui le regardait à présent d'un air curieux.

Ses parents savaient. Ils avaient été informés de sa situation, et une légère angoisse s'empara d'Akaashi. Il appréhendait leur réaction, et plus encore le message qu'ils lui transmettaient maintenant. Il l'observa, sans ciller, sans reprendre son repas alors que la chouette s'en alla de nouveau après avoir été ignorée par son maître. Son attitude figée commença toutefois à attirer l'attention de ses voisins de table, et il tendit enfin une main faussement assurée vers la petite enveloppe. Il contrôlait parfaitement le léger tremblement qui menaçait de le trahir, et il défit le cachet comme s'il ne s'était pas figé d'horreur quelques secondes plus tôt, inquiet à l'idée d'ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore.

En parcourant rapidement la lettre, il constata avec cynisme la ressemblance frappante que celle-ci partageait avec toutes les missives officielles qui jonchaient le bureau de leur demeure : une écriture standard, nette et sérieuse. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre de leurs affaires professionnelles du _D_ _épartement de la coopération magique internationale_. Bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une Beuglante qui lui crierait les mots au visage à la vue de tous, mais tout de même ; tout semblait si impersonnel qu'il en oubliait presque la nature même du message : des parents s'adressant à leur fils.

 _« Très cher Keiji,_

 _Après la réception de la missive de Poudlard, nous sommes au fait des événements du jeudi 14 décembre. Nous traitons actuellement cet incident, et nous poursuivrons une enquête plus approfondie auprès de la direction de l'école. Nous nous assurerons que tout soit réglé dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Nous en discuterons plus amplement lorsque tu rentreras à la maison dans quelques jours, pour ces vacances hivernales._

 _Mes plus sincères salutations,_

 _Akaashi Okuda »_

Akaashi interrompit sa lecture alors que ses yeux parcouraient la fin de la lettre, où les diverses distinctions de son père s'accumulaient dans une liste conséquente. Il plia la missive avec minutie avant de la poser à côté de son assiette. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur exagérée, dans le but d'ignorer l'amertume qui l'emplissait à la suite de cette lecture. Son regard se fixa sur la table, et il réfléchit.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Toutes ses pensées défilaient sans porter un quelconque sens. Il était persuadé qu'ils réagiraient ainsi : ils cherchaient toujours à contrôler chaque aspect de leur vie, à rétablir la situation et faire payer les responsables. Cette froideur et cette distance, Akaashi s'y était également attendu. Les Akaashi ne prenaient jamais les choses à cœur, et, pour eux, cet incident mettait bien plus en danger leur réputation familiale que la santé de leur fils. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Et, s'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances – ce qui lui était explicitement demandé dans la lettre – le Serdaigle serait confronté à cette indifférence piètrement voilée. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Poudlard, il avait même assuré qu'il resterait ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année… mais il y était contraint. Il ne s'imaginait pas refuser une telle requête.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, à la recherche désespérée d'une solution pour réprimer les émotions qui s'emparaient de son allure stoïque. Son impassibilité menaçait de s'effondrer, il devait se ressaisir rapidement. Des élèves commençaient déjà à remarquer son immobilité. Il devait arranger cela, mais son cœur lui semblait lourd et aucune distraction suffisante ne lui apparaissait. Il observa la nourriture sans y trouver le moindre réconfort : l'odeur l'écœura, et son appétit s'était évanoui à la seconde où la lettre s'était retrouvée sur la table. Il porta une main à son visage pour couvrir sa bouche et réprimer la nausée qui le saisissait. Puis, il se figea complètement. Il se sentait oppressé par les regards curieux et inquiets des élèves, ils pesaient tous lourdement sur lui ; Kenma l'observait depuis longtemps déjà, mais les autres n'avaient pas tardé à l'imiter. Peut-être que Kuroo aussi avait remarqué son comportement singulier.

Akaashi était pris au piège, étouffé par le bruit qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle, mais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour partir s'isoler. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, il attirerait bien trop l'attention ; mais s'il ne quittait pas les lieux, son calme légendaire se briserait dans l'éclat de sa détresse.

Toutes les sensations méthodiquement réprimées refirent surface alors qu'il restait figé : un feu grandissant le ravageait, et il brûlait de s'arracher la peau, de la lacérer jusqu'à ce que la chair à vif se vide du poison dont elle était gorgée.

Sa vision se troubla. Il baissa légèrement la tête vers son assiette, et espéra que personne ne portait d'attention à son visage qui se craquelait au fil des secondes. Mais il était trop tard.

Kenma fit un signe discret à Kuroo, mais Akaashi le remarqua. Une hypersensibilité s'emparait de ses sens ; et l'odeur, le bruit, les plus infimes mouvements… tout s'entrechoquait avec violence dans son esprit, avide de la moindre distraction à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

— Akaashi ?

Le chuchotement de Kuroo s'était voulu discret, mais la majorité des Serdaigles proches s'intéressèrent soudainement à l'interpellé dès que le prénom eut quitté les lèvres du Serpentard. Sa gorge se serra ; il était prisonnier de ces regards.

Kenma avait très certainement demandé à Kuroo de réagir, de venir en aide au Serdaigle immobilisé dans sa panique. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais Akaashi ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux : il fuyait leur regard et leur compassion. Il voulait pouvoir se contrôler et agir comme si aucun tourment ne le rongeait, mais cela était impossible… impossible…

Les chuchotements interloqués redoublèrent. Même Kiyoko s'inquiétait, sa voix douce parvint jusqu'à lui :

— Akaashi, ça va ?

Il détestait cet apitoiement. Il exécrait encore plus son incapacité à se calmer… mais tout était de la faute de ses parents, et de cette situation insupportable dans laquelle il se noyait à présent. Tout lui revenait avec une intensité inouïe, le détruisant de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'explosion imminente.

Il eut à peine la force de hocher la tête sous les regards particulièrement insistants des septièmes années. S'il prononçait le moindre mot, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser plus longtemps.

— Tu veux aller prendre l'air ? lui proposa Kuroo.

Akaashi saisit l'occasion que lui offrit le Serpentard. Il ne pouvait rester le centre de l'intérêt collectif alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il se leva donc en compagnie de Kuroo, et, légèrement tremblant, il sortit de la pièce la tête haute, dans un dernier élan de maîtrise. Fuir l'attention qu'il recevait ne lui avait jamais été aussi nécessaire.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cour pavée. Akaashi respirait enfin : l'air frais s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, et le froid habituellement désagréable apaisait son bouillonnement intérieur.

— Ça va aller ? Respire, Akaashi. Calme-toi, respire.

Kuroo n'était pas très à l'aise, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : sa relation avec Akaashi s'était fondée sur une tolérance passive agressive, et seul Bokuto semblait les réunir. Alors, tenter de calmer le Serdaigle réputé pour son apathie extrême, sans être particulièrement proche de lui, n'avait rien de facile.

Akaashi inspira profondément la brise glacée, et espéra qu'elle figerait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Les conseils du Serpentard, aussi peu recherchés fussent-ils, étaient la solution à ses problèmes : il devait se calmer. Respirer, et se calmer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour cela.

La quiétude de l'extérieur apaisa ses nerfs et il s'obstinait à croire que ses tremblements n'étaient dus qu'à la température particulièrement basse.

— Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Akaashi secoua la tête. Il était reconnaissant de sa présence, et il l'avait aidé à se sortir de cet endroit étouffant. Et puis, il préférait toujours sa compagnie à celle d'un inconnu totalement étranger aux événements de la nuit dernière : au moins, Kuroo savait d'où provenait l'angoisse du Serdaigle, même si sa version des faits était infiniment loin de la réalité. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était relativiser toute cette situation et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait surpasser cette malédiction, ce n'était pas elle qui le définissait, pas plus que ses parents.

Maintenant, il suffisait d'y croire.

— D'accord, d'accord, très bien…

Le Serpentard peinait à trouver ses mots, et il passait nerveusement une main dans le désordre de ses cheveux tandis qu'Akaashi retrouvait son calme de lui-même. Il était évident que Kuroo ne savait pas comment aider le Serdaigle dans sa détresse, trop improbable pour être même envisagée, mais il restait tout de même avec lui, à jeter des coups d'œil en direction des portes d'entrée du Château.

— Ça va mieux ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Bokuto ?

Cette question le déconcerta légèrement, mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir longuement pour accepter la proposition : Bokuto était le seul à être au courant de la véritable situation d'Akaashi, et sa présence parvenait toujours à l'apaiser. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de lui pour mettre fin à cette panique soudaine, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il acquiesçait maintenant aux paroles de Kuroo : il désirait simplement voir le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et il veilla à ce qu'Akaashi se soit suffisamment calmé pour songer à le laisser seul. Il n'eut guère à attendre plus longtemps cependant, car Iwaizumi se dirigeait à présent vers eux, l'air soucieux. Cette présence parut soulager grandement Kuroo, qui ne partit pas avant que son camarade de Maison les rejoigne.

— Akaashi, comment tu te sens ?

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à poser cette question en sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait négative ? C'était leur absurdité qui le forçait à mentir !

— Mieux, parvint-il à souffler.

Entendre la voix d'Akaashi décida Kuroo, et celui-ci rentra à l'intérieur du Château, prêt à retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Le Serdaigle n'avait eu que très peu de conversation avec le meilleur ami d'Oikawa, mais il savait d'ores et déjà que celle-ci serait extrêmement étrange ; Iwaizumi semblait inquiet, ses sourcils étaient inconsciemment froncés. Mais là n'était pas sa priorité, et Akaashi préféra travailler sur le rythme de sa respiration plutôt que tenir compte des états d'âme qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du Serpentard.

— Tu sais, pour les cicatrices… Ça va aller au bout d'un moment. Même si elles seront toujours visibles, tu ne les sentiras plus.

Iwaizumi était venu pour le rassurer, pour partager l'expérience similaire de sa première rencontre avec le loup-garou. Et, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, ce soutien n'aida en rien Akaashi. Au contraire, sa contenance sombrait de nouveau alors que le Serpentard regardait avec affolement l'effet que portaient ses mots. Il tenta tout de même de masquer sa détresse dans de vifs hochements de tête : paraître aussi désespéré ne contribuait guère à son objectif. Personne ne devait s'inquiéter de son état s'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son secret. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque ; ce serait une catastrophe. Ils savaient déjà pour l'attaque, et s'ils y portaient plus d'attention… Si Oikawa venait à l'apprendre…

La solution qu'il avait annoncée au corps enseignant lui revint alors à l'esprit, éclipsant immédiatement son inquiétude précédente.

Il ferait mieux de tout oublier. Et s'il ne devait choisir une seule personne pour cela, ce serait lui.

— Iwaizumi-san, déclara soudainement Akaashi d'une voix presque essoufflée. Tu devrais effacer la mémoire d'Oikawa-san.

Le septième année se figea instantanément. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et le Serdaigle ne saurait dire si l'inquiétude ou l'incompréhension en était la cause.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Il doit se sentir déjà assez coupable, et il ne faut pas le laisser… dans cet état-là. Il n'a pas à le savoir.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils, et l'espace d'un instant le Serdaigle se demanda pourquoi ses mots semblaient autant le contrarier. Il ne pensait qu'au bien-être d'Oikawa… et à la protection de son secret. Ce nouvel objectif avait le mérite de tempérer la panique qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était d'autant plus important que la lettre de ses parents confirmait ses soupçons : ils voudraient la vérité, à n'importe quel prix.

— Je suis presque sûr qu'on n'a absolument pas le droit de faire ça.

— C'est pour son bien, insista Akaashi. Personne n'a à le savoir.

— Je ne lui ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Le Serdaigle commença à soupirer d'agacement devant ce nouveau refus. La frustration prenait le dessus sur ses arguments, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il devait se contenir.

— Oikawa-san mérite mieux. Il a déjà assez souffert cette année, il n'a pas à avoir un tel poids sur sa conscience.

— Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ta seule raison.

Akaashi en resta interdit, épouvanté à l'idée d'être ainsi percé à jour, mais Iwaizumi croisa les bras avant de poursuivre son raisonnement :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bokuto ?

— Avec… ?

— Tu sais de quoi je parle. Je croyais que t'étais avec Oikawa.

— Mais on s'en fiche de ça, répliqua-t-il avec emportement.

Avec le regard sévère qu'il reçut, le Serdaigle comprit qu'il avait fort mal choisi ses mots. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, trop agacé par les implications stupides d'Iwaizumi pour réagir autrement. Akaashi était en train de lui proposer d'apaiser les remords de son meilleur ami, et il venait lui parler de leur fausse relation. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il voulait se préoccuper, et entendre quelqu'un, aussi bienveillant fût-il, remettre en question ses sentiments pour Bokuto était tout simplement intolérable.

Maintenant, il découvrait une nouvelle facette du Serpentard, une qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais confronter : Iwaizumi le meilleur ami protecteur.

— Et bien moi je ne me fous pas de ce qui concerne mon meilleur ami.

— Iwaizumi-san, je préférerais que tu t'occupes de ta vie sentimentale plutôt que de la mienne, si c'est possible.

Akaashi ne baissa pas ses yeux lorsque le regard du Serpentard s'assombrit. Son attitude morose ne l'atteignait pas : c'était Oikawa qui avait commencé toute cette histoire stupide, et il avait passé son début d'année à se mêler de la vie amoureuse du Serdaigle.

Il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser pour un mensonge inventé de toute pièce par l'esprit retors de son ami Serpentard. Oikawa n'avait qu'à se débrouiller, et essayer d'ouvrir les yeux d'Iwaizumi sans son aide.

— Qu'on soit clairs : je sais que c'est difficile et que tu te remets à peine, mais je te laisserais pas faire de mal à Oikawa. Pour aucune raison. Et je pense qu'il préférerait garder ses souvenirs plutôt que de tout perdre, alors compte pas sur moi pour lui faire subir ça. Oikawa est plus fort que tu le croies. Peu importe si ça n'arrange pas tes affaires avec lui.

— Mais je ne-

— Y'a un problème ?

Bokuto se trouva à leur niveau sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne l'ait remarqué. Le Gryffondor regardait curieusement les deux interlocuteurs, surpris de les retrouver dans une conversation aux allures de confrontation. Son intervention soulagea grandement Akaashi, même si elle ne pouvait arriver à un pire moment. Au moins, leur discussion stérile avait cessé, et Iwaizumi ne sembla pas vouloir insister. Personne ne répondit à la question posée, et le Serpentard se tourna finalement vers Akaashi pour déclarer :

— C'est hors de question, et je te laisserai certainement pas faire. Repose-toi bien, Akaashi.

Après cet avertissement suivi d'une attention soucieuse, Iwaizumi leur lança un dernier regard courroucé avant de rentrer dans le Château. Ceci n'affecta absolument pas Bokuto, qui le vit partir sans tenir compte de son humeur morose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, Akaashi s'approcha et laissa sa tête se poser lourdement contre l'épaule du Gryffondor. Il restait immobile, et se concentra sur sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer la peau sensible de sa nuque.

— Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, lui confia alors le Serdaigle.

Tout semblait vouloir le contrarier ; on lui refusait ses solutions, on le mettait dos au mur, sans qu'il soit préparé à ce qui allait l'attendre. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre en tant que loup-garou. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir ses parents.

Et pourtant, il lui faudrait bien subir ces épreuves.

— Eh, murmura Bokuto à son oreille, tu peux le faire. C'est super récent, t'as sûrement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour t'habituer, d'accord ? Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances, y'aura moins de monde dans le Château, tu pourras te reposer autant que tu voudras.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que finalement, il allait devoir passer ses vacances dans l'isolement le plus total, sans aucun soutien ? Que ses parents avaient exigé qu'il retourne chez lui, malgré lui avoir annoncé qu'il restait à Poudlard ?

— Tu as raison, mentit-il alors.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne voulait pas faire vaciller son humeur, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un tel drame. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était arrêter le temps et démêler chacun des problèmes qu'ils devaient affronter : garder le secret de sa lycanthropie, rassurer ses amis, revoir sa famille, survivre à ces deux semaines sans appui auquel se raccrocher.

Akaashi noua ses bras autour de Bokuto, et il soupira profondément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'occuper de ses problèmes seul, de se renfermer sur lui même pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans cette épreuve, qu'il le veuille ou non ; et la perspective de son départ lui faisait comprendre la nécessité du soutien que lui offrait le Gryffondor.

Il ne pouvait pas tout porter tout seul sans se briser, alors il pouvait certes se calmer sans lui, mais le réconfort qu'il retrouvait en Bokuto était inestimable.

— Je crois en toi, Akaashi. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Il avait besoin de lui, pour affronter la réalité et surmonter ses craintes. Le Serdaigle ne répondit rien, il était bien trop occupé à calmer toute sa frustration accumulée pour ouvrir la bouche. Lové contre lui et respirant profondément, il laissa ses sens être submergé par la présence tendre du Gryffondor. Il profitait surtout de ce moment, qu'ils n'auraient plus le privilège de partager avant quelques semaines.

* * *

 _Dimanche_ _1_ _8_ _Décembre_

* * *

Akaashi avait pris sa décision, bien que celle-ci lui ait été grandement imposée. Dans la soirée du dimanche, le Serdaigle rassembla ses affaires et monta dans le Poudlard Express sans avertir quiconque. Comme la majorité des élèves de l'école, il rentrait chez lui. Une légère culpabilité lui comprimait la poitrine, mais l'appréhension de retourner deux semaines en compagnie de ses parents surpassait largement ces maigres soucis. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait passer des vacances en famille ; et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? C'était le plus long de toute la fic et franchement je pensais pas qu'un chapitre d'Akaashi battrait les records de ceux d'Oikawa pour tout vous dire ! Mais bon, mon pauvre petit Keiji avait besoin de s'exprimer :3

Pour ce qui est de la fin de la fic', j'y ai longuement réfléchi et je vais donc la modifier. Se faisant, elle fera 37 chapitres au lieu de 36 (oui, j'aime me faciliter les choses). Voilà, c'était pour vous prévenir ^^

Sur ce, je file répondre aux reviews !

A bientôt, portez vous bien !


	33. Règlement de compte

Bon, oui techniquement à cette heure-ci on est lundi, mais je n'ai qu'environ 30 minutes de retard, j'appelle ça du progrès !

 **FFNET N'ENVOIE PLUS DE MAILS DE NOTIFICATIONS DE NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES DEPUIS QUELQUES JOURS, c'est tout bonnement honteux !**

Plus sérieusement, je tenais à remercier **Aeliheart974** parce qu'écrire ce chapitre depuis 14h45 jusqu'à maintenant sans son soutien et ces précieuses WW, ça n'aurait pas été possible ! Je te dédicace ce chapitre ❤

Je remercie aussi ma sœur qui a pris le temps de bêta ce chapitre dans de très mauvaises conditions !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est... assez nerveux on va dire ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Règlement de compte**

 _ **où Oikawa est un enfoiré**_

* * *

 _Lundi 19 Décembre_

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était entré en gare dans la soirée d'hier, et la majorité des élèves de l'école y avait embarqué pour profiter des fêtes de fin d'année auprès de leur famille. Le Château retrouvait une sérénité silencieuse, mais Oikawa savait que les semaines à venir ne ressembleraient aucunement à des vacances. Lors de son cours du jeudi matin, le Professeur Yachi s'était entretenue avec Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi et lui, pour leur exprimer à tous son profond mécontentement. Ses réprimandes, adressées en particulier à ses trois Serpentards, et surtout, surtout à Oikawa, ne les affectaient que bien peu ; après tout, hormis leur intimer un comportement irréprochable jusqu'à l'obtention de leurs diplômes, elle pouvait difficilement faire plus. Leurs punitions étaient déjà suffisamment conséquentes : grâce à Iwaizumi, après sa convocation chez le Directeur, ils surent qu'ils étaient tous les quatre privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ; que leur couvre-feu avait été avancé d'une heure ; que l'accès aux clubs de Duel leur était refusé – ce dont Oikawa se moquait éperdument puisqu'il en avait déjà été banni – ; ils seraient également consignés tous les dimanches après-midi à la Bibliothèque, et tous les Préfets avaient été mis au courant de ces nouvelles directives à leur égard.

Bien évidemment, leur professeur de Potions avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, et ce fut lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tous face à elle qu'elle leur révéla l'objectif de leurs heures de retenue. Ils devaient ainsi nettoyer, réparer et remettre de l'ordre au septième étage, où leur escapade nocturne avait irrémédiablement fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Toutes ces restrictions semblaient parfaitement méritées aux yeux d'Oikawa ; et, tant que sa Directrice de Maison n'osait pas les priver de Quidditch, ce qui handicaperait bien trop leur équipe, il pouvait affronter le reste. Après tout, il y a quelques jours, il s'était mentalement préparé à être renvoyé de Poudlard : en s'attendant au pire, même la plus lourde des sanctions lui apparaissait supportable. Il resterait avec Iwaizumi.

Tout irait bien.

Toutefois, il se montrait toujours particulièrement préoccupé à l'égard d'Akaashi. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle en compagnie de Kuroo, Oikawa n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Le Serdaigle semblait vivre difficilement cette attaque, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Heureusement, Iwaizumi s'était lui aussi levé pour s'assurer de son état, et il en était très reconnaissant ; il espérait toutefois que le temps parviendrait à apaiser le traumatisme de cette épreuve… et également que Bokuto arrêterait de se montrer si envahissant en ce qui concernait Akaashi. Cette attitude, Oikawa la supportait difficilement. Surtout maintenant.

Au lendemain du départ, le manque d'élèves donnait à la Grande Salle une allure particulièrement imposante, et le moindre bruit se diffusait en échos sinistres. Les vacances à Poudlard avaient l'avantage d'être calmes, les sorciers restants se retrouvaient en petit comité pour fêter ensemble la fin de l'année ; c'était également l'occasion de dormir jusqu'aux rayons de midi. Mais, comme ils avaient été consignés tous les quatre par le Directeur Ukai en guise de punition supplémentaire, ils n'avaient pas eu le luxe de se lever tard aujourd'hui. Ils avaient une matinée éprouvante qui les attendait.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa se trouvaient donc seuls chez les Serpentards et Kuroo n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre. Le voir assis à sa table d'origine était relativement rare, mais le petit Serdaigle qui le suivait comme une ombre – ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? – avait certainement quitté l'école pour les vacances. Ou peut-être ne s'était-il tout simplement pas levé, ce qui à cette heure-ci était parfaitement compréhensible. Les trois Serpentards mangeaient en silence, leur humeur apathique se mêlant à l'atmosphère lugubre des premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils partageaient un profond manque d'engouement à l'idée de passer leur matinée à nettoyer une salle, surtout s'il ne devait pas user de magie. Cette seule pensée suffisait à faire soupirer Oikawa. L'angoisse de sa dernière retenue lui revenait bien trop facilement à l'esprit, et retourner dans cette pièce du septième étage le remplissait d'effroi. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, de culpabilité oppressante et de sentiments indicibles s'y étaient gorgés, et le Serpentard n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder dans cette salle et de s'y laisser à nouveau submerger.

Mais il était temps de faire face. Et puis, il ne serait pas seul : Iwaizumi serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Dans cette atmosphère de recueillement, où tous étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur la contemplation de leur petit-déjeuner pour s'adresser la parole, une exclamation plaintive retentit soudainement, résonnant contre les murs dans un écho fracassant. Oikawa en fut immédiatement agacé, et il ne prit pas la peine d'en chercher la provenance pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait.

Bien évidemment, Bokuto jugeait primordial de les déranger et les tirer de leur état proche de la léthargie. Le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers eux pour continuer de se lamenter à un volume sonore inacceptable à cette heure-ci :

— Kuroo ! Il est parti !

L'interpellé mit un certain temps à émerger de son indolence et manqua de recracher le contenu de son verre lorsque le geignement paniqué de Bokuto lui vrilla les tympans.

— Quoi ? parvint-il à articuler sans s'étouffer.

— Akaashi ! Il n'est plus à Poudlard !

L'attention d'Oikawa s'attisa à la seconde où le nom du Serdaigle s'échappa de la conversation, et l'agacement qu'il ressentait envers Gryffondor s'estompa quelques instants. Il ne fit donc aucune remarque, il se contenta d'attendre les informations qui l'intéressaient à travers l'angoisse apparente de Bokuto.

— Comment tu le sais ? continua Kuroo.

— Il m'a laissé un message, s'écria-t-il en agitant un papier devant ses yeux. Il est parti chez ses parents pour les vacances !

Oikawa sentit son irritation grandir. Bokuto avait-il besoin d'être aussi dramatique pour tout ce qui concernait Akaashi, même lorsque ce dernier n'était pas présent ? Il était tellement collé à lui que cela en devenait écœurant ; et, aujourd'hui, le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper des états d'âme du Gryffondor.

— C'est pas grave, si ?

— Si, parce qu'il va se retrouver tout seul avec ses parents, et il n'aura personne pour…

— Tu peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes, Bokuto ?

Les trois autres septièmes années se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour adresser à Oikawa un regard médusé. Bokuto semblait le plus choqué, mais son petit air vulnérable agaça le Serpentard bien plus que de raison ; nul doute qu'il était simplement de nature particulièrement attentionnée et inquiète envers les autres, sans penser à mal.

Oikawa ne savait si cette innocence était louable ou si elle l'énervait plus encore.

Son emportement laissa place à un silence, car tous étaient bien trop interdits face à cette soudaine réflexion agressive pour songer à y répondre. Les yeux de son meilleur ami brillaient de confusion, et ceux de Kuroo s'assombrirent alors que le Serpentard reprenait la parole :

— C'est bon, je pense que Kei-chan va pouvoir survivre sans toi, tu sais.

Son ton était glacial et amer, ce qui fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils de son auditoire. Il se serait parfaitement passé du regard inquiet d'Iwaizumi, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir qui de Bokuto ou d'Oikawa était le plus en tort. Cette confusion donnait au Serpentard l'impression de tenir le mauvais rôle, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute : ses nerfs n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'apaiser de tous les événements récents, et il ne supportait tout simplement pas Bokuto. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'infantiliser le Serdaigle ainsi. Et puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le Serpentard développait un instinct curieusement protecteur dès qu'il était question d'Akaashi ; peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ses blessures, ou parce qu'il avait joué un rôle dans toute cette histoire d'admirateur… ou simplement parce que, vérité mise à part, il était censé être son petit ami.

Donc il se jugeait parfaitement en droit de se sentir vexé, car tout le monde dans le Château commençait à croire que Bokuto avait été capable de séduire Akaashi à l'insu d'Oikawa, et une telle hypothèse n'était tout simplement pas concevable.

Et sa réponse balbutiée, confuse et défensive, n'arrangea pas les nerfs du Serpentard :

— C'est pas du tout ce qu-

— Tu crois pas qu'il a besoin d'air ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé respirer depuis jeudi !

— Eh ! C'est pas vrai !

— Ah bon, tu crois pas qu'il étouffait ? Moi aussi je serais parti si j'avais été à sa place… T'es beaucoup trop envahissant.

Oui, c'était bas ; oui, c'était méchant ; mais Oikawa assumait le moindre mot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, avec une telle aisance qu'il ne s'en rendait presque pas compte.

Bokuto commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à ces attaques personnelles, mais Kuroo l'en empêcha. Il se leva brusquement et lança un regard noir à Oikawa, avant de sortir du banc pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami Gryffondor. Aucune lueur de patience ne luisait dans ses yeux fatigués :

— Bon ça suffit comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ces conneries. Viens Bokuto, on y va.

Le Serpentard les regarda quitter la Grande Salle, troublé par cette intervention brusque en faveur de son opposant. Bokuto s'était résigné, et avait accepté de le suivre sans continuer le débat, même s'il arborait une mine profondément outrée. Au moins, Kuroo s'était contenté de mettre un terme au conflit, au lieu de s'en prendre à Oikawa : il ne voulait sans doute pas s'énerver dès le petit-déjeuner, pas avec la matinée qui les attendait.

Le Capitaine de Serpentard haussa les épaules avec nonchalance : certes, il n'était pas tendre envers le Gryffondor, mais il était tôt, sa retenue approchait, et Bokuto avait toujours été horripilant. De plus, aucun des quatre sorciers ne semblait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse : il n'était pas étonnant qu'il réagisse ainsi, c'était même, selon lui, tout à fait justifié.

Il surprit le regard énigmatique qu'Iwaizumi lui adressait : ses yeux paraissaient contempler avec attention le moindre détail qu'offraient les traits maussades de son visage, dans l'espoir d'accéder au fil de ses pensées. Il perdait sérieusement la main s'il ne savait même plus s'il devait accabler son meilleur ami de reproches, ou si la situation lui échappait bien trop pour qu'il s'en mêle. Après toutes ses années, il devait – _il aurait dû_ – se douter que tout ce qui dépendait d'Oikawa le concernait également. Et l'inverse était tout aussi évident.

Iwaizumi devait croire qu'il s'était fait voler son petit-ami… Pouvait-il paraître encore plus pathétique à ses yeux ? Et, dans cette situation, le Serpentard se retrouvait totalement piégé : son meilleur ami qu'il aimait jusqu'à en oublier de respirer pensait qu'il était avec Akaashi, et c'était faux ; même si c'était le cas, maintenant Bokuto avait tout gâché en s'en mêlant, et Oikawa n'avait plus de façade derrière laquelle se réfugier.

C'était le chaos le plus total, et il n'était pas satisfait de la situation. Du tout. Si sa culpabilité commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à s'apaiser, ce n'était pas pour que son humeur soit dégradée par ce crétin d'admirateur. Et, même s'il était soulagé que son amitié avec Iwaizumi soit restée intacte, quelque chose n'allait pas… Un trouble subsistait, comme si quelque ombre menaçait toujours leur précieuse relation, sans qu'aucun des deux en sache l'origine. Et Oikawa s'en retrouvait incroyablement frustré : tout ce qu'il souhaitait se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, à la portée de ses doigts, de ses lèvres avides d'un désir impossible. Iwaizumi. Il voulait éperdument transformer leur amitié, la faire évoluer en quelque chose de nouveau, de plus fusionnel, mais il ne pouvait pas. Après toutes ses erreurs, il ne pouvait risquer de perdre ce qu'il possédait déjà.

Cela dit, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de canaliser toute sa frustration sur Bokuto, parce qu'il en avait envie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iwa-chan ? Tu admires mon magnifique visage ?

— … T'aimerais bien, hein ?

Oikawa haussa les sourcils avec impertinence, sans rien ajouter. C'était pour lui une manière de se protéger, parce que oui, il aimerait bien. Il aimerait bien être le centre de l'attention d'Iwaizumi, la seule personne à pouvoir lui décrocher un sourire tendre et des yeux luisants d'adoration. Comme dans le reflet du miroir. Le Serpentard mordit dans son pain au lait avec bien plus d'acharnement que nécessaire, et la brioche se déchirait violemment sous les coups de sa mâchoire serrée.

Iwaizumi continuait cependant de le regarder, et cette insistance incita à Oikawa à lui prêter de nouveau attention. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre, mais quand il tourna la tête, il se retrouva face à la mine perdue de son meilleur ami. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés après le manque de réponse à leur joute verbale habituelle, et il semblait chercher un moyen de l'aider, ou du moins d'apaiser son humeur.

Oikawa voyait très clairement une solution, rapide et efficace, mais trop dangereuse pour être appliquée. Cela restait une mauvaise idée, même s'il serait parfaitement capable d'embrasser Iwaizumi dans l'instant pour ne plus avoir à admirer cette mine de chien battu.

Mais il préférait encore cet air-là à une colère sourde, ou un rejet douloureux.

— Quoi ? lança-t-il alors, légèrement sur la défensive.

— Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Bokuto, tu ne crois pas ?

Oikawa soupira et reposa son petit pain sur la table. Iwaizumi venait tout juste de lui faire comprendre haut et fort qu'il savait qu'il se faisait tromper, et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il arborait cet air tout triste. Son inquiétude pour lui était presque mignonne.

— J'ai pas envie de lui _parler_ , il m'énerve.

— Je comprends, je sais, mais…

Son meilleur ami saisit qu'il s'aventurait sur un sujet épineux, puisqu'il ne donna pas suite à sa phrase, sous le regard impatient d'Oikawa. Il finit par écourter confusément son propos :

— Enfin, quoi, tu vois. Réglez ça une fois pour toutes. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… j'aime pas te voir comme ça...

Le Serpentard se trouva attendri par ces mots touchants et si rares dans la bouche d'Iwaizumi. Celui-ci sous-entendait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, et qu'il n'était pas forcément opposé à son comportement envers Bokuto : après tout, dans sa version des faits, Oikawa avait tous les droits de réagir ainsi.

Mais ses paroles s'accompagnaient d'un petit air peiné ; Iwaizumi ne savait _pas_ ce qu'il s'était passé, Oikawa ne lui avait _rien_ dit, et cette exclusion semblait l'affecter, bien qu'il ne laissât rien paraître. Peut-être pensait-il qu'Oikawa se vengeait d'avoir été abandonné, sans réponses, sans explications, pendant des mois ? Le prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin ? Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il ne le confrontait pas directement à ce propos, il paraissait suffisamment troublé ; presque autant que lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette même situation, des semaines auparavant.

Après un silence où Iwaizumi était visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard intense d'Oikawa, perdu dans ses considérations, il ajouta pour garder contenance :

— Je préfère autant que tu râles comme un gamin.

Son meilleur ami cherchait clairement à rendre son propos moins touchant, pour revenir à ses habituels reproches moroses, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, entendre cela avait égayé l'humeur d'Oikawa. Il lui offrit donc un sourire moins crispé lorsqu'il déclara :

— On aura une petite discussion, ne t'inquiète pas !

— Ben, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de notre matinée de retenue, ouais.

— Oh s'il te plaît, Iwa-chan, on ne va quand même pas nous mettre tous dans la même pièce pour ranger, ce serait ridicule !

* * *

Le Professeur Yachi les avait mis tous les quatre dans la même pièce pour ranger. Sa cruauté n'avait donc aucune limite.

La matinée s'annonçait éprouvante.

La simple vue de ce couloir du septième étage, de cette pièce où il avait retrouvé Akaashi au sol, blessé par le loup-garou, bouleversait Oikawa et faisait bouillonner une sourde colère en lui ; de la colère contre l'école, de la colère contre lui-même. Il n'était que plus attristé par l'épreuve qu'avait dû subir le Serdaigle et par la culpabilité que devait ressentir Iwaizumi. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

Les consignes étaient claires : nettoyer toute la salle sans magie, et réparer les dégâts à l'aide de sortilèges lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Et au vu de l'état de la pièce, avec l'imposante armoire renversée et abîmée par l'explosion, et la fenêtre brisée qui laissait le froid hivernal s'engouffrer dans la salle, une petite aide surnaturelle serait certainement la bienvenue. Les quatre sorciers furent gratifiés du regard sévère du Professeur Yachi lorsqu'ils vinrent récupérer le matériel : cela commençait à devenir une véritable habitude pour Oikawa, mais il n'était toujours pas rassuré face à ces yeux plus glacials que le vent de décembre. Ni face aux remarques acerbes leur rappelant leurs nombreuses autres punitions. Elle chargea Iwaizumi de la supervision du groupe dans un accord tacite, parce que, selon elle, il était certainement le seul des quatre à avoir dépassé la barre des cinq ans d'âge mental.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte en la claquant violemment, le silence s'abattit aussitôt sur la pièce, et tous se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Après une brève concertation, ils disposèrent les bureaux et les chaises contre les murs : s'ils devaient tout nettoyer, le sol n'était pas une exception. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement idiots avec leurs serpillières, leurs seaux et leurs chiffons ; Oikawa était persuadé que le concierge n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre des produits détergents dans l'eau, ils allaient perdre beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire…

Le Serpentard se contenta de se saisir d'un tissu humide et de nettoyer les tables dans son coin, assis sur l'une d'entre elles, en espérant pouvoir retenir les remarques désobligeantes qu'il manquait de lancer dès que Bokuto ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire ou discuter avec Kuroo. À vrai dire, le Gryffondor semblait être le seul qui avait envie de faire la conversation, mais il était évident qu'il cherchait surtout à cacher sa panique intérieure. Il n'était pas doué pour enfouir ses sentiments. Un vrai livre ouvert.

Iwaizumi et Bokuto s'occupaient de redresser l'armoire renversée et abîmée par un sort, mais le poids du meuble obligea Kuroo à venir les assister également, car ils ne parvenaient pas à le soulever. Oikawa ne bougea pas de sa table.

— Merci de nous aider, Oikawa !

— C'est toujours un plaisir, Tetsu-chan, répondit-il sans sourire, avec un ton chantant qui ne manqua pas d'agacer tout le monde.

Un grognement collectif retentit lorsqu'ils hissèrent l'armoire sur ses pieds avec difficulté pour la caler contre le mur. Un claquement final se fit entendre, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement dû à l'effort.

Oikawa sentait toujours le regard d'Iwaizumi se poser sur lui de temps à autre ; il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Son meilleur ami devait se remémorer des événements dans la Salle des Trophées, où il s'était complètement effondré lors de sa retenue, mais cela n'arriverait plus. Il n'y aurait plus de crises, rien de tout ça : Iwaizumi était là pour l'épauler, et aucun secret ne viendrait les séparer – aucun secret qu'Oikawa était prêt à dévoiler. Sa conscience commençait à s'alléger, même si devoir nettoyer le sang d'Akaashi incrusté sur le bois d'une des tables lui serrait affreusement le cœur.

Mais le Serdaigle allait bien. C'était là le principal.

Bokuto s'occupait de laver le sol avec une des serpillières, tandis que Kuroo était resté face à l'armoire, qu'il remettait en état, enlevant les traces noires du sortilège. Iwaizumi quant à lui était à la fenêtre, dont tous les morceaux de verre éparpillés par terre s'assemblaient maintenant bout à bout au sein de l'encadrement à l'aide d'un _Reparo_. La pièce était relativement silencieuse, si l'on oubliait les chuchotements permanents de Bokuto dans son travail consciencieux. Lorsqu'il vit tout le vermeil qui maculait le sol, il cessa ses mouvements.

— Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang...

Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à cela : à quoi servait donc ce genre de remarques ? À le faire culpabiliser ? C'était réussi…

— Il aurait pu mourir, continua-t-il sur le même ton désemparé.

— Bokuto, ne te tracasse pas avec ça, lança Kuroo après avoir débarrassé l'armoire de toute sa suie. C'est fini maintenant.

— Je sais mais…

Il soupira.

— … Mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment.

À ceci, le Serpentard agacé ne put empêcher une réflexion de s'échapper de ses pensées, alors qu'il s'acharnait sur une tache particulièrement tenace :

— Aw, t'es sûr ? Tu dois quand même être bien content de la tournure des événements pourtant…

Des regards méfiants, inquiets et complètement outrés se tournèrent vers lui, et chacun arrêta temporairement son occupation, sauf Iwaizumi qui s'était mis à nettoyer la fenêtre maintenant que celle-ci avait été parfaitement réparée. Il semblait anxieux.

Oikawa les observa d'un air désabusé, alors que Bokuto commençait finalement à répondre :

— Quoi ?

— Ben oui, quand on y pense c'est plutôt bien tombé, non ? C'était l'occasion parfaite pour que tu puisses sortir avec lui !

Sa voix était gorgée de sarcasme, et la pièce tomba dans une atmosphère tendue. Bokuto cessa immédiatement de nettoyer le sol, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'Oikawa était en train de dire. Quant aux deux autres, ils reprenaient leurs tâches en ne parvenant toutefois pas à paraître nonchalants. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se trouver au milieu de cette discussion, et Kuroo semblait particulièrement agacé, bien plus qu'Iwaizumi.

Oikawa s'arrêta également de nettoyer les tables pour faire face au Gryffondor, aussi confiant que jamais et prêt à la confrontation, une pointe d'arrogance au bout des lèvres.

— C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, Oikawa ?

Ce dernier eut un petit rire dénué d'amusement, simplement pour le plaisir d'agacer son auditoire. Il était très curieux de découvrir les limites de Bokuto, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte.

— Mais rien, voyons, je dis juste ça comme ça… Je m'inquiète pour mon cher Kei-chan, tu sais…

— Ouais ? Ben t'as pas à te mêler de ça, d'accord ?

— Ah bon ? Tu l'ignores pendant une semaine et tu le fais souffrir parce que t'es trop égoïste pour aller lui parler, et là maintenant tu joues les protecteurs ? Laisse-moi rire… J'ai tous les droits de m'en mêler, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Bokuto se figea, blessé par ces mots, et il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à balbutier, en resserrant son emprise sur le manche de la serpillière jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches :

— Mais non… je ne… c'est pas… Eh, fit-il enfin en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, je te signale.

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait visiblement à intervenir pour prendre la défense de son meilleur ami, mais le Gryffondor continua de plus belle en l'ignorant, les yeux fixés avec colère sur Oikawa :

— À Pré-au-Lard… et… et aussi à la Bibliothèque ! Akaashi m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé, sans qu'il soit au courant ! Vous êtes pas ensemble ! Alors t'as rien à dire, et t'as aucune raison de t'énerver contre moi ! Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

Les regards lourds de reproches qu'il reçut n'affectèrent aucunement le Capitaine de Serpentard, il était bien trop intrigué par le comportement de son meilleur ami pour s'en soucier. À l'entente des mots de Bokuto, il avait cessé ses gestes pour tourner subrepticement la tête vers lui, l'air confus. Oikawa ne croisa pas son regard, il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il y lirait, et il ne baisserait certainement pas les yeux devant le Gryffondor. C'était puéril, mais cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'accorder une attention particulière à Iwaizumi du coin de l'œil.

Il n'acceptait pas d'être dénoncé de cette façon, et il exécrait cette manière qu'avait Bokuto d'avancer son propos comme si Akaashi n'était pas important pour Oikawa, maintenant que le Gryffondor avait enfin décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Comme si Bokuto avait la moindre prévalence sur lui.

Il balança ses jambes dans le vide, confortablement assis sur la table. Il s'apprêta alors à répliquer avec tout le venin dont il était capable, dans l'impatience cruelle de voir les traits du Gryffondor se tordre avec colère :

— Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, concéda-t-il. Mais franchement, Bokuto, profiter qu'il soit aussi fragile psychologiquement… C'est moche tout ça… Faut pas s'étonner qu'il parte après…

— Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?!

— Et bien, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à tes avances s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état-là. T'en es conscient, j'espère ? Ou peut-être que tu en as profité, qui sait ?

— Oikawa, ferme ta gueule, sérieux. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Kuroo avait finalement décidé de sortir de son silence, et il avait abandonné les réparations de son armoire pour se placer aux côtés de Bokuto, face à Oikawa. Plus personne ne travaillait consciencieusement à présent, même si Iwaizumi n'intervenait pas encore : il semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation, et il ne savait s'il devait s'en mêler ou pas.

Le regard de son Gardien était beaucoup plus difficile à soutenir, car la lueur de ses iris dégageait une véritable fureur. Ses mots étaient peut-être révoltants, mais Oikawa avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration, peu importe s'il forçait légèrement le trait.

— Vous savez qu'on doit nettoyer, hein ? Vous réglerez ça plus tard, on doit…

La tentative d'Iwaizumi pour changer de sujet fut un échec total et ce manque d'attention face à ses avertissements l'agaça. Personne ne l'écoutait.

— Désolé, Tetsu-chan, mais je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. Kei-chan n'était certainement pas en mesure de prendre une décision aussi importante étant donné les circonstances !

— T'en sais rien, répliqua Bokuto d'un ton dangereusement bas qui lui donna des frissons. Tu ne sais pas comment va Akaashi. Ou ce qu'il pense. Arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, et arrête de questionner ses choix.

— Ouais, ben désolé, mais si je ne m'étais pas « mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas », tu serais encore en train de lui envoyer des lettres stupides sans rien faire d'autre. Faut pas s'étonner que d'autres personnes soient plus réactives que toi.

— Oikawa, l'avertit Kuroo.

— Et après c'est moi qui l'ai manipulé, c'est ça ? J'y crois pas… Tu veux quoi ? Que je te remercie ? Je dois avoir ta permission pour parler à Akaashi, c'est ça ? Sinon quoi, tu vas me lancer un Endoloris à moi aussi ?

Oikawa serra les dents, et Iwaizumi porta soudainement bien plus d'intérêt à la conversation, animé d'un instinct protecteur.

— Ouais ben sans _moi_ , il n'aurait jamais su que c'était toi l'admirateur, vu que t'étais trop débile pour lui dire !

— Ouais, rétorqua sèchement Kuroo, mais t'oublies quand même que sans _toi_ , Iwaizumi ne serait pas arrivé en retard, et rien de tout ça ne serait produit. Donc tu devrais peut-être arrêter de la ramener.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Iwaizumi foudroya méchamment le Gardien du regard, son attention maintenant entièrement tournée vers les autres sorciers :

— Stop !

Il s'était avancé de manière défensive à la seconde où Kuroo avait commencé à parler à Oikawa sur ce ton. Toutefois, cela avait réussi à faire taire le Serpentard, qui sentait déjà la culpabilité lui dévorer les entrailles. Kuroo avait vraiment l'air hors de lui, et il avait rétorqué cela en toute connaissance de cause, sachant pertinemment que cela blesserait son Capitaine.

Bokuto, pour sa part, était resté immobile, confus, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait réfléchir – Oikawa se retint pour ne pas faire une remarque désobligeante – comme s'il cherchait à saisir tous les enjeux que portaient les mots de Kuroo. Il murmura :

— En… retard ? … Quoi ?!

Il lâcha soudainement la serpillière, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses yeux ronds s'étaient écarquillés, et Oikawa réprima un soupir : apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à aimer les effets dramatiques. Toutefois, lorsque ses iris dorés, brûlantes d'une fureur innommable, le fusillèrent du regard, le Serpentard se sentit bien intimidé, et son envie de lui asséner des remarques désobligeantes s'estompa aussitôt. Puis, d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme, Bokuto déclara à Oikawa, en insistant sur chaque syllabe :

— C'est à cause de _toi_ tout _ça_?

— Bokuto, arrête.

Iwaizumi s'était enfin rapproché du groupe, pressentant un coup d'éclat imminent, prêt à prendre la défense de son meilleur ami. Mais son avertissement fut une fois de plus ignoré et Bokuto continua, sans quitter le Serpentard de ses yeux inquisiteurs :

— Si t'avais pas retardé Iwaizumi, Akaashi…

— Laisse-le tranquille avec ça.

Iwaizumi parlait fermement, et il se plaça dans le champ de vision du Gryffondor intimidant, devant Oikawa.

— C'est fait maintenant, reprit-il, on peut rien changer. Il sait, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et Akaashi va bien, donc c'est le prin-

— Non !

Chacun se tut. Bokuto tremblait légèrement. Kuroo posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer, mais il ne réussit pas, des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux ; et malgré le fait que tout le monde savait que le Gryffondor était connu pour ses sautes d'humeur et son émotivité extrême, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son anxiété revenait le dévorer de l'intérieur, si bien qu'il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Iwaizumi était dos à lui, et lui aussi tentait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Bokuto. Les deux Serpentards essayaient de le distraire pour éviter qu'il ne porte trop son attention sur Oikawa, mais il se dégagea finalement pour s'exclamer :

— Non ! Il ne va pas bien… Il… Et tout ça, c'est de _ta_ faute, Oikawa. Si tu… Non...

Le manque de cohérence de ses propos était compensé par le regard assassin qui transmettait tout aussi bien son message. Mais le Capitaine de Serpentard était bien trop interdit pour demander des explications, qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre. Ce fut Kuroo qui s'en chargea, alors que Bokuto se prenait la tête dans les mains, à bout de nerfs :

— Il a de sacrées griffures, mais t'inquiète, avec du repos, il va…

— Non, Kyoutani l'a _mordu_ , putain ! Il a été mordu… Et là…

Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux d'Oikawa, et ils brillaient d'une lueur brisée, perdue, triste. Le Serpentard restait paralysé sans qu'aucun muscle de son corps soit capable de bouger. Tout le monde était frappé de stupeur, Iwaizumi avait même reculé d'un pas, choqué.

— Tu mens, répliqua immédiatement Oikawa.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Akaashi lui avait assuré qu'il avait été griffé. Pas mordu. Non. Le Serdaigle n'allait pas devenir un loup-garou, il serait simplement marqué toute sa vie par de profondes cicatrices ; voilà la vérité… non ?

Oikawa ne pouvait pas lui avoir infligé une telle horreur. Cette seule pensée lui donnait la nausée.

Iwaizumi souffrait de la même culpabilité ; Kuroo passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

— Va te faire foutre, Oikawa, cracha Bokuto.

Le Gryffondor s'en voulait certainement d'avoir révélé un tel secret, et il essuya ses yeux pour en sécher les larmes. Mais la fureur était toujours présente dans son regard lorsqu'il porta son attention sur Oikawa, bouleversé. Bokuto était sur le point de se briser, et honnêtement, le Serpentard ne savait pas si lui-même resterait aussi calme bien longtemps.

Akaashi…

S'il n'avait pas retardé Iwaizumi… S'il avait trouvé une autre solution… S'il avait deviné plus tôt… S'il s'était retenu de s'occuper des affaires des autres…

C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Oikawa se sentait faire naufrage. Il tentait vainement de se contrôler, et il porta un regard vide sur le chiffon qu'il serrait dans sa main alors que Bokuto reprenait sa serpillière pour continuer sa tâche en reniflant. Tout le reste était oublié ; plus vite ils en avaient fini avec cette maudite pièce, plus vite ils pourraient tous partir d'ici.

Plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Oikawa n'avait qu'une envie : être seul pour assimiler cette information insoutenable. Ou bien, trouver Akaashi, et s'excuser de tout son cœur, se répandre en promesses pour tenter d'alléger son fardeau.

Le souffle du Serpentard ne portait plus que ces mots : « Je suis désolé… Je suis... »

Et personne ne les entendait, sauf Iwaizumi, qui s'était retourné vers lui et arborait une mine tout aussi détruite. Mais l'inquiétude perçait ses pupilles, et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oikawa pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Malgré la pression rassurante qu'il exerça, rien ne changea, il sombrait.

Iwaizumi était peut-être plein d'espoir, mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à lui mentir : tout n'irait pas bien. Certainement pas si Oikawa continuait à détruire perpétuellement tout ce à quoi il touchait.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé Oikawa dans ce chapitre ?

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !


	34. Je ne montre pas ton visage

Heyyyy ! Je suis dans les temps et ça c'est magnifique :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, on reste avec Oikawa pour celui-ci... Ben oui, il faut laisser le temps à Akaashi de vous manquer un peu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ;)

 **AKI seto :** Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir du retard sur les chapitres (surtout pas alors que j'ai eu du retard pour les poster !) C'est déjà adorable de ta part de me laisser des commentaires à chaque fois ! :3 Et omg il faut dormir aussi ! Il ne faut pas veiller aussi tard pour rattraper les chapitres, même si c'est très flatteur ! Sinon, pour le iwaoi, oui c'est bien l'angst (et encore tu verrais le UA que j'ai trouvé hier...) ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer aussi :( Et pour la fin, elle me plaît beaucoup parce qu'elle va mettre en relation de nouveau élément auxquels je n'avais pas forcément pensé au début, et je la trouve assez belle (même si beaucoup d'entre vous vont certainement bien rager dans les prochains chapitres, je le sais ;) ) J'espère que tu t'en es sortie avec ton devoir du coup, et tu avais raison je me suis réveillée ravie et interloquée par l'heure à laquelle les reviews ont été envoyées ^^ Merci de lire, t'es vraiment adorable (et tes références yoi et ks sont on point) et surtout merci pour tes messages, je t'aime fort ❤

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Je ne montre pas ton visage...**

 _ **où Iwaizumi veut d'un homme qui le fasse défaillir**_

* * *

 _Lundi 19 Décembre_

* * *

Ce fut la matinée de retenue la plus éprouvante de sa vie. Ils étaient tous réduits à un silence lugubre, et chaque seconde semblait éternelle pour Oikawa. Focalisé sur les mouvements consciencieux de son chiffon contre la surface boisée, le Serpentard tentait vainement d'ignorer ses gestes gagnants en nervosité alors qu'il nettoyait obstinément les tables poussiéreuses. Il se trouvait incapable de former une pensée qui ne le brûle pas d'une culpabilité dévorante.

Aucun des quatre sorciers n'avait repris la parole après les révélations accidentelles de Bokuto. La nouvelle de l'état d'Akaashi avait plongé la pièce dans une atmosphère particulièrement insoutenable. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas ajouté un seul mot à son discours virulent contre Oikawa, et malgré les chuchotements à peine audibles de Kuroo pour le réconforter, il resta de marbre, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée tristement vers le sol.

Ce silence commençait à doucement étouffer Oikawa tant il pesait sur sa conscience. Lui aussi avait suivi l'exemple général et s'était concentré sur la tâche qu'il s'était assignée, mais il ne tiendrait pas. Un souvenir s'attardait bien trop dans sa mémoire. Les émotions violentes qu'il avait ressenties dans la Salle des Trophées imprégnaient à présent la moindre de ses pensées, et il craignait de revivre cette perdition. Si sa concentration vacillait, s'il permettait à sa culpabilité de le ronger plus qu'il n'était capable de le supporter – mais il le méritait, il le méritait _tellement_ – il serait emporté par ses pensées, et se briserait sous leurs poids.

Oikawa avait tué Akaashi. Il l'avait privé d'avenir, il l'avait maudit. C'était indéniablement de sa faute : pour cela, il donnait volontiers raison à Bokuto. Et toute cette situation devenait tellement plus traumatisante, parce qu'il avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui.

Il se faisait lui-même horreur.

Le sentiment lui paraissait si étrange, il se retrouvait de nouveau plongé dans cet abysse insondable ; il avait naïvement pensé que tout se passerait bien, que les conséquences de ses erreurs seraient minimes : les Professeurs n'avaient renvoyé ni Iwaizumi ni lui, Akaashi était seulement blessé, et les mots touchants de son meilleur ami assuraient la sauvegarde de leur amitié.

Il aurait pu laisser son esprit s'apaiser avec le temps, et enfin se concentrer sur autre chose que les agissements mystérieux d'Iwaizumi ; il avait douloureusement retenu la leçon, et la panique qui lui avait serré le cœur le soir du désastre lui suffisait amplement.

Mais non, cela n'était qu'une utopie, c'était bien trop simple : quelqu'un d'autre payait maintenant le prix de toutes _ses_ exactions, et il le payait cher. Akaashi ne méritait aucunement cette sentence monstrueuse, et le Serpentard préférait cent fois échanger les rôles et subir cette malédiction lui-même plutôt que de vivre sereinement avec la responsabilité de ce drame. C'était insoutenable. Intolérable.

Oikawa s'accrochait donc à sa distraction pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il nettoyait avec un acharnement obstiné la surface des tables, qui brillaient maintenant d'un éclat presque neuf. Et, quand il repensait au Serdaigle, à son petit sourire rassurant lorsqu'il lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait pas été mordu… Il l'avait préservé de cette nouvelle, lui qui avait été le dommage collatéral de cette sombre histoire. Cela ressemblait tellement à Akaashi, d'empêcher les autres de se soucier de son propre état, même si lui-même était proche de la destruction. Oikawa en avait assez... Toutes les personnes qu'il blessait le plus s'obstinaient à le protéger, à l'éloigner de toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait occasionnées. Il ne le supportait pas, et rester ici ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme, bien au contraire ; le Serpentard se sentait écrasé par le silence, par les regards lourds de Bokuto qui lui parvenait de temps à autre, et ceux d'Iwaizumi, inquiets et bien plus fréquents.

Alors, après avoir nettoyé la dernière tâche apparente de vermeil sur une des tables, Oikawa choisit de brusquement quitter la pièce. Il se leva sans aucune délicatesse, et le raclement du bureau contre la pierre fit sursauter les trois autres sorciers. Il déposa le chiffon là où il l'avait pris, puis il s'en alla sans adresser un regard à personne. Il fixait droit devant lui, et partait sans s'embarrasser de la moindre explication : tout le monde comprenait sans doute qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce ; l'atmosphère y était bien trop lourde, et il ne voulait certainement pas vivre une nouvelle crise.

Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer les victimes.

Iwaizumi ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il avait bien raison : cela n'aiderait personne, Oikawa avait simplement besoin d'air.

Le Serpentard referma délicatement la porte et traversa ce maudit couloir. Il se trouvait étrangement calme pour une personne qui brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une horreur immédiate, d'une réaction à chaud au beau milieu d'un désastre qu'il avait engendré. Non, sa douleur restait froide, il était contraint d'observer ces conséquences avec une distance insoutenable. Oikawa n'était certes pas le loup-garou, mais aucun doute n'était permis : c'était lui le véritable monstre. Et de plus, il ne pouvait pas parler à Akaashi et extérioriser tout son dégoût, sa colère et ses remords quant à cette situation. Il voulait s'excuser, même si cela ne changeait rien, même si la malédiction ne s'effacerait pas, même s'il ne méritait aucun pardon de la part du Serdaigle. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de s'effondrer et se laisser aller dans cette dangereuse haine. Mais, s'il y cédait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se relever…

Oikawa prit donc de grandes inspirations et tenta de se calmer. C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il possédait quelque contrôle. Certes, il pouvait sombrer dans un apitoiement sans fin, mais il n'était pas la victime de l'histoire. Il préférait se détester plutôt que déplorer la tournure des événements. C'était bien plus productif.

Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de sa destination, il désirait simplement quitter cet étage, être le plus loin possible de cette pièce funeste, et de Bokuto par la même occasion. Il rejoignit alors le Grand Escalier, qu'il commença à descendre.

— Oikawa, je peux savoir où tu vas ?

La voix du Professeur Yachi résonna dans la mouvance des escaliers qui changeaient de direction dans un bruit de pierre raclée, et l'interpellé s'immobilisa et grimaça instinctivement. Il osa à peine tourner la tête vers sa Directrice de Maison : celle-ci se tenait non loin, seul un pan de marches les séparait. Elle semblait en pleine discussion avec sa fille, au seuil de la Tour des Serdaigles. La petite cinquième année paraissait intimidée par la voix glaciale de sa mère, mais le Professeur Yachi n'en tint aucunement compte. Elle se tourna entièrement vers son élève, les bras croisés, les yeux plissés avec une méfiance autoritaire. Elle attendait des réponses :

— J'ai fini, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Ah bon ? Et qui l'a décrété ? Je rêve, retourne immédiatement d'où tu viens !

Le cœur d'Oikawa battit lourdement à cette seule pensée. Non, il ne retournerait pas dans cette pièce, il ne ferait que s'y briser, comme dans la salle des Trophées. Toute sa culpabilité l'assaillirait avec violence s'il apercevait de nouveau cette scène de crime, et même sans cela, cet incident le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Akaashi ne méritait pas cela. Iwaizumi encore moins : dans le meilleur des cas, cela aurait été à Oikawa de subir cette malédiction… S'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité du loup-garou…

Le Serpentard inspira de nouveau, ignorant le léger tremblement qui traversait ses mains :

— Professeur, trouvez-moi autre chose à faire, s'il vous plaît.

Celle-ci le considéra longuement, et dans les secondes qui s'écoulèrent elle sembla percevoir le trouble intérieur de son élève car son attitude catégorique vacilla. Elle lança finalement, avec désinvolture :

— Mais moi je n'ai rien à te faire faire d'autre… Si ça avait été en période de cours, peut-être… mais là…

Oikawa réfléchit un instant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : il lui fallait un endroit loin de tout, où il serait seul au milieu de ses pensées… coupé du reste du monde… Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

Oui, il savait parfaitement où aller.

— La porte de la Salle d'Astronomie est cassée, je pourrais la réparer !

Un regard désabusé et sceptique lui répondit immédiatement, et Oikawa parvint difficilement à ne pas ciller.

— Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis jeudi… Je pense qu'Iwa… qu'Iwaizumi vous a déjà raconté sa version des faits, Professeur.

— Et votre professeur d'Astronomie n'a rien fait à propos de la porte ? Vous aviez cours avec lui vendredi soir, vous les septièmes années…

— Comme c'était la veille du week-end des vacances, on n'a pas eu cours…

Le Professeur Yachi le toisa quelques instants de ses yeux inquisiteurs avant de prendre une décision. Elle recherchait la vérité, les motivations d'Oikawa derrière une telle demande. Finalement, l'air déterminé du Serpentard (ou son air absolument pathétique) suffit à la faire céder ; elle ne rejeta pas sa proposition, mais l'avertit tout de même qu'elle viendrait le surveiller plus tard pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Il la remercia pour sa confiance, qui dernièrement était relativement inexistante, et changea aussitôt d'itinéraire pour monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie en se demandant pourquoi son professeur insistait pour le surveiller. Il devait avoir l'air extrêmement misérable ; pourtant, il pensait qu'il avait réussi à se contrôler…

Oikawa gravit donc les marches, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se dirigeait vers la Tour d'Astronomie avec un cœur si lourd. Bien plus lourd qu'au crépuscule de la dernière pleine lune.

Car maintenant, si ses craintes envers Iwaizumi s'étaient dissipées, tout espoir de passer outre les horribles conséquences de cette soirée l'était également. Et pourtant, il avait cru à une rémission, à un futur qui ne serait pas teinté par le début sinistre de cette septième année… Mais c'était impossible, pas lorsqu'il prenait en compte l'état d'Akaashi.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais.

Le Serpentard eut simplement à pousser la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, étant donné que la poignée avait été réduite en cendre par le sort d'Iwaizumi. Il la referma du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ces conditions, et accueillit le froid matinal avec gratitude. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

Il s'avança dans la salle et s'appuya contre la rambarde de fer forgé pour admirer l'horizon, inspirer à plein poumon et tenter de s'apaiser.

Il voulait pleurer, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il pouvait surpasser cette détresse, transformer son infinie tristesse en colère sourde. Sangloter pour Akaashi ou pour ses décisions stupides calmerait certes ses nerfs à vif, mais ses larmes ne remonteraient pas le temps, pas plus qu'elles arrangeraient la situation.

Progressivement, il sentait ses émotions se dissocier de ses pensées, alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage. Il longeait du regard les abords de la Forêt Interdite, laissait ses yeux scintiller dans le miroitement du Lac, puis se poser sur la Volière, sur les Serres de Botanique, jusqu'à discerner au loin, entourée d'une brume hivernale, la silhouette du Terrain de Quidditch…

Pourquoi le Quidditch ne pouvait-il pas être sa seule préoccupation, comme au début de l'année ?

Tout serait beaucoup plus simple ainsi, il aurait moins de regrets, et aucune once de cette rancœur insupportable.

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'arranger la situation, et c'était pire que tout.

Oikawa ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, dans ses vêtements, le vent qui gelait les larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé le long de ses joues rosies par le froid, qui glaçait son cœur pour que rien n'y reste. Plus d'apitoiement, plus d'angoisses qui lui serraient la gorge à la moindre pensée, pas même le désir latent qu'il ressentait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son meilleur ami…

Il ne méritait pas de vivre sa vision du miroir. Il ne méritait pas d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait engendré.

Oikawa soupira d'un souffle tremblant.

Il avait une porte à réparer.

Il quitta donc à regret l'horizon paisible pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers l'entrée, et mesurer plus avant l'ampleur des dégâts. En s'accroupissant, il inspecta la brèche conséquente qui remplaçait la serrure et le mécanisme de verrou. Il ne savait si c'était la détresse de la situation ou si Iwaizumi était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, mais Oikawa était tout de même impressionné par le résultat. Après tout, le sort de déverrouillage utilisé n'avait pas été le plus délicat…

Comment pouvait-il réparer cela ?

Il inspecta le sol à la recherche des morceaux de la serrure, même s'il n'en avait guère l'espoir : un _Reparo_ dans ces conditions avait peu de chance d'aboutir. Aucun résidu n'était visible, la poignée et le mécanisme avaient dû fondre ou se détruire dans l'explosion. Il tenta tout de même un sortilège de Réparation, sans succès.

Il soupira.

Oikawa savait que cette corvée serait loin d'être facile, et s'il était parfaitement honnête, il l'avait proposée dans l'unique but de s'isoler dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard ; mais il s'agissait d'une distraction suffisante à ses sombres considérations, alors il donnerait son maximum. Maintenant, il devait trouver comment s'acquitter de sa tâche. Il pouvait tenter de colmater la brèche, mais avec quel matériau ? S'il avait été chez ses parents, il lui aurait suffi d'appeler un serrurier, pourquoi donc les sorciers se compliquaient-ils autant la vie ? S'il essayait de fermer entièrement la porte et de la sceller avec un _Collaporta_ , y avait-il des chances qu'elle fonctionne normalement de nouveau ?

Oikawa n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Il s'approcha un peu plus pour inspecter le mécanisme noirci et fondu dans le bois. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit, mais peut-être que s'il…

Ses conjectures d'apprenti serrurier s'interrompirent aussi brusquement que l'ouverture de la porte qui heurta sans aucune pitié son visage. Le choc fit basculer Oikawa en arrière, et il se retrouva au sol, une douleur vive lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. À son exclamation de surprise initiale suivit un geignement de souffrance.

— Oh putain, ça va ?

Iwaizumi s'engouffra dans la pièce, avec une délicatesse qui était absente de ses précédents mouvements. Il regardait son meilleur ami avec tant de stupéfaction que c'en devenait presque comique. Si ses mains n'enveloppaient pas son nez douloureux et qu'il ne se trouvait pas au sol, Oikawa se serait peut-être moqué.

— Si t'essayais pas de me tuer, ça irait peut-être mieux.

— Je savais pas que t'étais juste derrière…

Le Serpentard à terre se releva sans l'aide qu'Iwaizumi lui proposait. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Une porte en plein visage n'était pas une sensation très agréable.

— Si je me retrouve avec le nez cassé...

Oikawa retira finalement les mains de son visage, et son meilleur ami l'observa avec attention. Il ne sembla pas remarquer une quelconque difformité ou d'os visiblement cassés :

— T'as rien, c'est juste le choc…

Il répondit à cette affirmation d'un vague signe de tête avant d'aller s'adosser contre le mur de la tour, les bras croisés. Iwaizumi, lui, resta immobile, entièrement tourné vers son meilleur ami. Il voulait clairement lui parler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— On a fini de tout ranger, je venais juste voir comment ça allait…

Professeur Yachi l'avait-il informé, ou bien avait-il simplement deviné où son meilleur ami irait se réfugier ?

— Pourquoi, rétorqua Oikawa d'un ton amer, t'avais peur que je me jette de la Tour d'Astronomie ?

Son cynisme ne détendit guère l'atmosphère, et Iwaizumi fronça immédiatement les sourcils, les yeux voilés d'inquiétude. Il se sentit légèrement coupable, mais son comportement atrabilaire n'en trahit rien. Oikawa détourna le regard alors que son meilleur ami commençait à lui parler. Il craignait beaucoup cette discussion, il n'avait pas envie de revivre une nouvelle crise.

— Oikawa, pour ce qu'a dit Bokuto…

Il permit au silence de flotter quelques instants, le temps d'évaluer la réaction d'Oikawa, qui gardait la tête baissée et un visage imperturbable.

— … t'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Le Serpentard faillit s'étouffer d'un rire. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela sans avoir honte ? Lui aussi essayait de le protéger, de le préserver… Mais Oikawa n'en avait pas besoin. À cause de lui, Akaashi était atteint de lycanthropie, que devait-il faire de pire pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui remonter le moral ?

Il méritait de se sentir si mal.

— Tu veux rire, j'espère.

— Non. À ce que je sache, c'est pas toi qui as mordu Akaashi. C'est pas toi qui as organisé les soirs de pleines lunes dans Poudlard. C'est pas toi qui as forcé Akaashi à entrer dans la pièce malgré la présence du loup-garou. C'est pas toi non plus qui as menti à ton meilleur ami pendant des mois et provoqué tout ce bordel.

— T'as pas intérêt à rejeter la faute sur toi, Iwa-chan ! Si je ne t'avais pas retardé…

— Alors arrête de prendre tout sur tes épaules ! C'est horrible, je sais… C'est… vraiment… affreux. Tout le monde se sent coupable. Mais si Akaashi ne voulait le dire à personne, c'est qu'il savait exactement ce que ça allait provoquer. T'avais tes raisons pour faire ce que tu as fait, comme toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire. J'dis pas qu'elles étaient forcément bonnes, mais tu en avais. Et si je t'avais parlé directement de tout ça au lieu de t'ignorer, les choses auraient été très différentes...

Oikawa écoutait en silence. Il observait toujours Iwaizumi, qui malgré sa détermination pour le convaincre de son innocence semblait se sentir lui-même particulièrement coupable. Mais…

— Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Tu crois que je ne vais pas me sentir mal pour avoir ruiné l'avenir de Kei-chan ? Pour avoir gâché sa vie ? Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais revenir en arrière, que tout ne soit qu'un rêve… Mais non ! On doit tous vivre avec ça maintenant… Je ne devrais même pas me plaindre, avec tout ce que Kei-chan va devoir traverser… On ferait mieux de tout oublier…

À ces mots, Iwaizumi leva la voix sans qu'Oikawa comprenne la raison de cette intervention excessive :

— Oikawa, pense pas à ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Akaashi va devoir vivre avec quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que des gens soient là pour le soutenir au lieu de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu peux pas te laisser détruire par la culpabilité, mais vivre dans le déni ne t'apportera rien non plus.

Le Serpentard ne comprit pas pourquoi son meilleur ami déclarait cela aussi soudainement : il n'avait jamais dit qu'il comptait ignorer les problèmes d'Akaashi, bien au contraire il voulait être le premier à l'aider. Pourquoi était-il si passionné à ce sujet ? Il semblait presque bouleversé, et à plonger dans ses yeux, il n'était pas difficile d'y déceler une légère crainte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Iwaizumi lui demandait de ne pas se sentir coupable sans pour autant ignorer totalement la situation, cela lui semblait difficilement réalisable en ce moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter, et d'un soutien indicible.

— Tu sais, Iwa-chan, tout le monde n'est pas fort et courageux comme toi, on n'a pas tous notre place à Gryffondor… J'ai peur pour Kei-chan, et, oui, je me sens coupable pour tout ce qui s'est passé… J'arriverai jamais à me pardonner. J'ai besoin de temps, mais pour l'instant, qu'on soit clair, j'ai juste l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar.

Le silence se fit l'écho de ses paroles ; les yeux d'Iwaizumi avaient quitté Oikawa pour se tourner vers le ciel blanc qu'il distinguait au-delà de la tour. Il se demandait presque s'il l'avait écouté.

— J'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor, tu sais.

Le Serpentard lui offrit un regard étonné, mais son meilleur ami n'y fit pas attention. Il avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser, pour se moquer des remarques incessantes de Daishou, et même de ce qu'avait déclaré Kuroo lorsqu'Iwaizumi avait expliqué son rôle dans cette histoire de loup-garou. Évidemment, il avait manqué d'aller à Gryffondor, mais c'était tout de même à Serpentard qu'il avait été placé finalement… Oikawa n'aurait jamais envisagé cela autrement, il n'aurait pas supporté l'alternative. Alors pourquoi déclarait-il cela maintenant ? Quel était le rapport, pourquoi changeait-il de sujet ? Il le laissa continuer de s'expliquer, interdit :

— Le Choixpeau avait tellement insisté… d'après lui, j'avais vraiment toutes les capacités pour aller à Gryffondor. Mais moi je voulais pas, même si c'était la Maison faite pour moi. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Oikawa se contenta de regarder fixement son meilleur ami, sans même trouver la présence d'esprit de secouer la tête. Il était toujours perturbé de ne pas croiser ses yeux.

— Parce que, reprit Iwaizumi, même si t'étais pas encore passé, je savais que tu allais être à Serpentard. C'était évident, t'avais que onze ans mais t'avais déjà tout pour y être. Donc j'ai demandé à y aller aussi. Ça a pris du temps pour le convaincre, mais j'ai fini par le faire céder. Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça sans personne pour veiller sur toi, et puis on n'avait pas eu la chance d'être dans la même école pour être encore séparés...

Iwaizumi soupira et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, le regard obstinément posé sur l'horizon. Oikawa ne savait que faire de toutes les informations qui affluaient dans son esprit ; il était surpris de ces révélations… C'est donc pour lui qu'Iwaizumi était allé à Serpentard ? Il ne saurait dire s'il devait se sentir coupable ou incroyablement touché. Dans tous les cas, il restait suffisamment médusé pour laisser ses inquiétudes au second plan. Il était intrigué par les déclarations de son meilleur ami, qui regardait le ciel d'un air indéchiffrable. À quoi pensait-il ?

— Iwa-chan...

— … Mais cette année, j'ai complètement foiré tout ça. J'ai pas veillé sur toi. Je me suis éloigné au moment où tu avais certainement le plus besoin de soutien. Je pensais que ce serait mieux de te laisser en dehors de ça, les profs avaient tellement voulu que le secret soit gardé… Mais j'avais tort et à cause de ça je t'ai laissé gérer tout seul la défaite contre Gryffondor, en plus du reste. C'est dans la salle des Trophées que j'ai compris…

Iwaizumi retrouva enfin les yeux d'Oikawa, et son regard brillait d'une intensité déstabilisante. Il crut en perdre l'équilibre. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été loquace sur des sujets si personnels : sa sincérité transparaissait dans chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque reprise de souffle. Il le retrouvait enfin.

Oikawa retrouvait enfin Iwaizumi, comme si la façade qu'il avait mis des mois à bâtir s'écroulait sous le poids de ses aveux. Mais la lueur de ses iris… Intense et vulnérable. Elle lui était inconnue.

Son meilleur ami soupira et trouva le courage de poursuivre son récit :

— C'est là-bas que j'ai compris que je t'avais complètement abandonné, que je t'avais laissé te détruire tout seul. Et c'était de ma faute pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Alors c'est hors de question que je refasse les mêmes erreurs maintenant, Oikawa. Jamais de la vie. T'as pas à subir tout ça une deuxième fois, parce que t'es pas le seul en tort ici.

Il s'approcha légèrement, et Oikawa eut l'impression de redécouvrir son meilleur ami. Ses mots l'émouvaient, si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait plus envie de rire ou de pleurer. Tout se confondait : sa culpabilité, sa gratitude, sa colère contre lui-même, et son amour inconditionnel pour Iwaizumi.

Et quand celui-ci continua d'avancer vers lui, le Serpentard s'arrêta presque de respirer, pour garder le peu de contenance qui menaçait de se dissoudre. Oikawa tenta de réfléchir à une réponse, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, tant les yeux d'Iwaizumi capturaient la moindre de ses pensées. Il avait raison : Oikawa avait besoin de lui, il avait tellement besoin de lui… il lui était vital, et son meilleur ami le savait. Si Iwaizumi se sentait le besoin de déclarer cela à voix haute – alors que les mots leur étaient inutiles – c'était qu'il craignait l'état d'Oikawa et qu'il en avait besoin pour remédier à la catastrophe qu'il pressentait.

Mais il ne semblait pas avoir fini :

— Bordel, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais j'ai juste envie de te revoir heureux. Que tu sois un vrai gamin comme avant, mais que tu sois heureux. Je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment, mais je veux être là pour toi. Et ça me rend dingue que tu me mentes comme ça, ou que tu ne me croies pas capable de trier tes mensonges de la vérité… Oikawa…

L'interpellé pensait être pris de visions, mais la couleur rosée qui apparaissait soudainement sur le visage d'Iwaizumi ne pouvait être due au contre-jour. Il essaya de ne pas y porter plus d'attention et continua de se perdre dans ses yeux, sans quoi il avait l'impression de défaillir. Il désirait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire, et demeurait silencieux, le cœur battant d'une anticipation légèrement effrayée.

— … Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment menti pour essayer de me faire rester dans cette tour ?

C'était à lui de se trouver dos au mur, pris au piège. Dans cette même pièce, quelle ironie…

Pourquoi cela revenait-il dans la conversation ? Oikawa pensait que sa déclaration avait été oubliée avec le temps, il l'avait espéré de tout cœur : après tout, il lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un simple mensonge.

Mais apparemment… Iwaizumi semblait être plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître : il avait donc choisi de ne rien dire, mais pourquoi ? Son visage ne trahissait ni colère ni dégoût. Il attendait patiemment une réponse, qui mourait au bord des lèvres d'Oikawa sans jamais décider de s'en échapper.

— Je… Iwa-

— Réponds, juste… juste oui ou non.

Oikawa ne put que secouer la tête ; il était bien trop interdit pour songer à parler, et les conséquences de ses mots l'effrayaient plus que de raison. Mais il avait été démasqué, nier maintenant ne l'avancerait guère : Iwaizumi semblait suffisamment blessé par ses mensonges à répétition.

Toutefois, les réactions de son meilleur ami lui paraissaient si étrangères qu'Oikawa avait presque peur d'être présomptueux, mais…

Mais il permettait un infime espoir de se manifester lorsque sa réponse soulagea visiblement Iwaizumi, qui soupira.

À présent, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer : leur amitié était condamnée à changer définitivement. Pourtant, dans de telles conditions, le Serpentard ne craignait plus la possibilité de tout perdre. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

— Parce que j'ai réfléchi… et… moi aussi. Je veux être là pour toi, je…

Un silence couvrit les balbutiements difficiles d'Iwaizumi. Il cherchait ses mots, et détourna de nouveau le regard, comme si les yeux d'Oikawa émettaient une lumière aveuglante. Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, celui-ci esquissait un sourire honnête et attendri, si rare à présent, qui s'accordait avec ses espoirs grandissants.

Iwaizumi avait repris les exacts propos de sa propre déclaration dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

 _Je t'aime, et je veux être là pour toi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais parle-moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est douloureux de te voir souffrir en silence._

Nul doute que ces mots restaient accrochés dans l'air qui les séparait, et que chacun savait parfaitement ce que l'autre impliquait. Mais Iwaizumi semblait mal à l'aise, et il passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque d'un rose adorable.

— Enfin… tu vois quoi…

— Pas vraiment, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa ne pouvait s'en empêcher : qui serait-il s'il ne saisissait pas l'occasion d'embarrasser son meilleur ami ? Et puis, il était si surpris par les conclusions rapides de son esprit brûlant d'espoir qu'il préférait une confirmation définitive. Voir Iwaizumi rougir n'était qu'une récompense supplémentaire.

Ce dernier soupira, légèrement agacé.

— J'imagine pas mon futur sans toi, ok ? C'est juste… Je veux être avec toi. Ensemble. Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, mais je pense que t'as compris ce que je voulais dire…

Lorsqu'il décida de croiser de nouveau le regard d'Oikawa, et qu'il remarqua son petit sourire coupable qui avait gagné en malice, il plissa les yeux :

— … T'avais déjà compris… ça te fait plaisir de me voir galérer ? J'y crois pas, t'es vraiment un abruti…

— Je t'aime, Iwa-chan !

Il l'avait déclaré avec le début d'un rire soulagé. Ses nerfs ne savaient plus quelle émotion lui faire ressentir, et il voulait surtout éviter qu'Iwaizumi se braque. Mais il ne l'avait jamais autant pensé. C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, les seuls qu'il avait toujours eu envie de dire ; et maintenant, les seuls qu'ils souhaitaient déclarer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'enraille. Son ton était léger, et non empli de peur et de désespoir comme lorsque les mots lui avaient échappé la première fois, quand il avait cru détruire leur amitié.

Mais devant l'air renfrogné d'Iwaizumi, des mesures drastiques s'imposaient. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Oikawa se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre, avec certainement beaucoup plus de force et d'élan que nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Iwaizumi réussit à le prendre dans ses bras malgré l'étonnement initial, mais…

— Oikawa, on va t-

En effet, le Serpentard n'avait pas pris en compte que son meilleur ami était plus petit et plus léger que lui. Et avec l'élan et les débordements de son entrain, il comprit son erreur lorsqu'ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre, et Oikawa assimila la situation une fois qu'il se retrouva par terre, au-dessus d'Iwaizumi, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Celui-ci avait dû se cogner contre le sol, si la douleur qui parcourait ses mains autour de son meilleur ami était une indication suffisante. Il se figea lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il avait presque envie de s'excuser, mais quand il se dégagea légèrement pour voir le regard sonné et surpris d'Iwaizumi, qui ne semblait pas avoir eu mal, une euphorie inexplicable s'empara de lui.

Ses émotions n'étaient plus coopératives : la colère à laquelle il s'était accroché, celle qui lui permettait de tenir face à la nouvelle d'Akaashi, s'était dissipée à la seconde où il comprit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils avaient été si douloureusement réprimés, si cruellement ignorés qu'ils éclataient maintenant avec une intensité presque inquiétante.

Cette haine contre lui-même et ses crimes reviendrait peut-être, mais il ne la laisserait pas gâcher ce moment.

— C'était pour la porte de tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-il en étirant son sourire.

Oikawa enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou, et un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, son souffle caressant la peau d'Iwaizumi. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser son cœur suivre ses envies.

— Peut-être, mais t'es lourd quand même…

Il avait presque oublié : il devait écraser Iwaizumi, à être tombé entièrement sur lui, enlacés, et leurs jambes enchevêtrées. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se contenta de le regarder pour répéter, avec un nouveau sérieux intense :

— Je t'aime, Hajime.

Iwaizumi, d'un rouge adorable, admirait Oikawa d'un air si doux que celui-ci se sentait fondre ; il ne parvenait pas à croire que les yeux de son meilleur ami pouvaient briller d'une telle lueur, et grâce à _lui_. Il lui semblait rêver.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout cela… Il devrait même être coupable de la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il était responsable de bien trop d'incidents ; mais Iwaizumi était là, il serait toujours là. Aucun secret ne les entravait à présent, et Oikawa osait presque entrevoir le futur qu'il avait désiré sans jamais l'espérer…

Il n'y avait certes aucune justice, mais le Serpentard ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps le besoin vital qu'était la présence de son meilleur. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être même cette affection tendre lui permettrait de supporter le reste, à défaut de se tourner vers une colère destructrice ?

Et puis, Iwaizumi avait été si hésitant pendant toute sa déclaration, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette seule pensée le fit pétiller d'une joie nouvelle.

Son cœur cessa ses palpitations lorsqu'Iwaizumi répondit d'un de ses sourires tendres, avant de prononcer dans un murmure :

— Moi aussi.

— Je ne te mérite tellement pas, tu...

Sans laisser plus de temps à Oikawa pour s'apitoyer et rejeter le bonheur à sa portée, Iwaizumi réduisit l'infime distance qui les séparait, et la suite de sa phrase se fondit dans un baiser. Le Serpentard resta stupéfait de cette spontanéité incroyable, et il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux pour y répondre qu'Iwaizumi y mit aussitôt fin.

— Tu viens de m'embrasser pour me faire taire ?

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

— Ça a marché, non ?

— Fais attention, Iwa-chan, si tu la joues comme ça, je risque de ne jamais m'arrêter de parler…

Iwaizumi secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'il le regardait d'un air malicieux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et Oikawa y mit tout son cœur. Pour la première fois, il se sentit exalté par un baiser, et il se laissa emporter par la ferveur que son partenaire témoignait. Il ne possédait plus son contrôle habituel, pas quand les mains d'Iwaizumi se posaient sur ses joues pour combler une distance inexistante. Oikawa se perdait dans cette douce passion, aussi agréable et familière que si elle avait déjà duré des années. Alors il l'embrassait tantôt avec tendresse, tantôt avec un emportement scandaleux, pour se délecter des différentes réactions qu'il provoquait. Mais quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, Iwaizumi y répondait toujours, et le Serpentard n'aurait jamais imaginé son meilleur ami si tendre dans ses gestes – et il l'avait imaginé bien plus souvent que la décence ne le voudrait – ; mais lorsque les pouces d'Iwaizumi effleurèrent doucement ses pommettes, Oikawa se sentit fondre. Il en oubliait de respirer, laissant son souffle se perdre au bord de ses lèvres. Il espérait que le temps s'arrêtât, pour qu'il puisse passer une éternité à ses côtés, sans se soucier d'autre chose que du goût de ses baisers et du son de ses soupirs.

Enivré par les sensations que son meilleur ami lui donnait à ressentir, Oikawa n'entendit pas la porte être poussée, et il ne réagit que lorsqu'on l'interpella :

— Bon Oikawa, j'espère que…

La voix du Professeur Yachi s'interrompit en même temps que les battements du cœur du Serpentard. Il se figea, glacé d'effroi, et ses lèvres quittèrent immédiatement la peau d'Iwaizumi. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard paniqué, et Oikawa dut rassembler tout le courage qu'il possédait pour porter ses yeux sur sa Directrice de Maison, dont la surprise s'effaça bien vite pour afficher un air excédé.

— C'est comme ça que tu répares la porte ? Ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux...

Il se dégagea immédiatement d'Iwaizumi, et se releva avec beaucoup de maladresse. Ils arboraient tous les deux une mine mortifiée d'un rouge éclatant, et Oikawa se trouva sur ses pieds en quelques secondes pour faire face à son professeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Iwaizumi ?

La Directrice de Serpentard paraissait déçue de son élève, comme si elle déplorait qu'il ait pu être corrompu par Oikawa, lui qui était le sorcier responsable et digne de confiance.

— J'avais fini et je… hum… je voulais voir s'il avait besoin d'aide… ?

Iwaizumi soupira devant la médiocrité de sa propre réponse, et si Oikawa n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé il se serait moqué de sa justification, qui fit arquer un sourcil dubitatif à leur professeur.

Elle les toisa un instant de son air inquisiteur, se délectant certainement de voir deux de ses élèves mourir de honte sous ses yeux sans pitié. Elle finit tout de même par soupirer ; elle semblait bien trop fatiguée pour s'en préoccuper.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait ces derniers jours, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus de toute façon, vu toutes les punitions que vous avez déjà.

Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur la porte, l'objet de sa venue. Elle ne cacha pas un petit soupir hautain.

— Regarde un peu l'état de la porte… Elle a subi trop de dégâts pour la réparer avec de la magie… Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte avant de demander à la réparer.

Oikawa se contenta de baisser la tête sans un mot, trop honteux pour réagir autrement. Il espérait qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse, il en était incapable.

— Allez, partez, et faites votre vie… ou je ne sais quoi. Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité ici. Tenez-vous juste à carreaux… même si ça semble abstrait pour toi, Oikawa.

Le Professeur Yachi ne croyait plus en ses propres mots tant elle les avaient répétés cette semaine. Elle les congédia donc d'un mouvement de main alors qu'elle évaluait l'ampleur des dégâts, et ils ne se firent pas prier pour quitter immédiatement les lieux.

Aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé, et ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Grand Escalier qu'ils échangèrent finalement un regard. Oikawa se cacha le visage pour couvrir la teinte écarlate de ses joues.

— Eh, fais pas genre, c'est complètement de ta faute.

Celui-ci geignit, et Iwaizumi lui prit délicatement les mains pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Oikawa mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'ils se tenaient la main, médusé alors que son meilleur ami continuait d'avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Allez, viens, on bouge…

Il s'arrêta pour observer Oikawa, qui restait immobile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?

Oikawa secoua la tête, et un sourire sincère retrouva ses lèvres.

— Non, non… je suis juste… content de t'avoir, Iwa-chan.

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il était tout à fait heureux, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et la part de responsabilité qui lui incombait. Cela semblait impossible. Mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'Iwaizumi le rendait heureux, car c'était l'exacte vérité.

Et après tout le chaos, toute la culpabilité, toute la haine qui l'avaient assailli, ce rayon d'espoir salvateur le libérait d'un trouble énorme. Il pourrait peut-être faire face ainsi.

Oikawa se sentait de nouveau respirer auprès de son meilleur ami, même si le sourire d'Iwaizumi, qui pressait légèrement sa main dans la sienne, lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je pense que beaucoup attendait ça avec impatience ;)

Je remercie aussi **AsterRealm** et **Aeliheart974** pour me supporter moi et mes questions de logique sur l'effet d'un _Reparo_ sur une porte détruite, vous êtes les meilleures ❤ ❤

Au fait si choisir la prochaine fic que j'écrirais vous intéresse, y'a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour :D

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !


	35. Nouvelle lune

Hello ! Pourquoi faut-il reprendre les cours et être harassée par le travail pour retrouver un rythme normal ? Je vous le demande ! (C'est grâce à **Aeliheart974** que j'arrive à poster en vrai thanks dude :3)

 **Lodae :** Hey ! Eh oui enfin ensemble, fallait bien les pauvres, je les ai assez fait souffrir comme ça je pense (ou pas) ! C'est vrai, il ne reste que 3 chapitres en comptant celui là, mais toutes les choses ont une fin, et je t'avoue que cette fic était censée prendre fin bien plus tôt (mais le scénario en a décidé autrement). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Toute remarque sur le titre de ce chapitre en comparaison avec Twilight sera fortement sanctionnée, je vous préviens x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et si vous voulez choisir quelle fanfic j'écrirais ensuite, je vous invite à répondre au sondage qui se trouve sur mon profil !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Nouvelle lune**

 _ **où Akaashi est problématique**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 05 Janvier_

* * *

Bercé par le grondement du Poudlard Express sur les rails, Akaashi somnolait dans l'un des compartiments du train. Le vrombissement apaisait la fatigue accablante qu'il ressentait depuis le début de ses vacances. Il n'avait jamais été si reconnaissant de revenir dans son école de sorcellerie, après ce séjour interminable dans la demeure familiale.

 _Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ en septembre. Sa maison était toujours aussi spacieuse et luxueuse, nettoyée avec le plus grand soin par leur elfe domestique. Ses parents en personne l'avaient récupéré à la gare, et ce seul détail suffisait à nouer sa gorge d'une anxiété muette : toute cette attention envers lui n'avait rien d'habituel. Leur façade détachée et sereine de père et mère heureux de retrouver leur fils était une simple illusion : ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement considéré comme une personne à part entière, comme leur enfant… Non, il était bien plus : il était leur héritier, et de nombreuses attentes pesaient sur ses épaules. Et en dépit de leurs efforts, ils ne parvenaient pas à masquer l'appréhension que chacun percevait assurément. Ils ignoraient le sujet de la lycanthropie avec obstination, orientant la conversation sur des bagatelles et des platitudes convenues._

 _Non, les cours n'étaient pas trop difficiles. Oui, Akaashi obtenait de très bons résultats dans la majorité des disciplines. Oui, le Professeur Takeda se portait bien. Non, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'était pas prévu l'année prochaine._

 _Akaashi s'était efforcé de répondre à chacune de ces questions futiles ; il savait qu'ils finiraient inévitablement par demander des informations sur toute cette histoire de loup-garou, ils attendaient cela depuis le début, ils en mouraient d'envie, ils l'avaient fait revenir à la maison pour cette unique raison. Alors, le Serdaigle préférait se débarrasser de cette conversation le plus rapidement possible, car quitte à dialoguer avec ses parents pour la première fois depuis des années, autant ne pas perdre de temps à éluder leurs réelles motivations. Akaashi détestait ce déni._

 _Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'ignorer, comme ils savaient si bien le faire ?_

 _Mais il n'avait rien dit, il les laissait continuer leur comédie de parents attentionnés, à l'écoute de leur fils, quand bien même leurs tentatives étaient si maladroites que le Serdaigle se demandait si eux-mêmes s'en rendaient compte. Toutefois, à la seconde où il eut posé le pied dans sa demeure, il insista pour défaire lui-même sa valise, et il monta sans tarder dans sa chambre. L'atmosphère de cette pièce, dans laquelle il passait la majorité de ses vacances d'été, l'apaisa instantanément. Avec la bibliothèque, il s'agissait d'un de ses seuls sanctuaires dans ce dédale de salles gigantesques et de murs impersonnels. Il s'y sentait chez lui._

 _Akaashi voulut ranger quelques-uns des vêtements pliés dans sa malle, mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur une étoffe de laine. Une écharpe rouge et or. Il l'avait apportée pour ce séjour, pour bénéficier d'un soutien infime, d'un rappel. Le Serdaigle la regarda longuement, perdu dans ses pensées, puis pressa le vêtement contre lui avant de refermer la malle. Puis, comme frappé d'une violente fatigue, il décida d'aller dormir ; certes, le soleil perçait à peine le ciel matinal de ses rayons, mais Akaashi avait passé une grande partie du trajet à surveiller les couloirs du train en tant que Préfet. Il était harassé, et il méritait bien quelques heures de repos : nul doute que la prochaine discussion avec ses parents serait bien plus épuisante._

 _Il n'eut qu'à s'allonger dans son lit à baldaquin, enfouir sa tête dans le moelleux de son oreiller pour se laisser emporter dans un méandre de songes. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes._

 _Il fut tiré de cette torpeur irrésistible par Dani, sa discrète elfe de maison, qui l'appela pour le dîner du soir, après s'être profusément excusée d'avoir réveillé le fils de ses maîtres. Elle était toujours polie, toujours avide de perfection : c'était grâce à elle que la demeure resplendissait, mais aucune reconnaissance ne lui était accordée, comme si ses parents se souciaient de son existence seulement lorsque survenait un problème…_

 _Un peu comme lui, finalement._

 _Akaashi se leva péniblement, et la remercia de l'avoir informé. Il partit dîner, le cœur serré par la crainte de l'inévitable conversation. L'unique but de ce repas était de les amener à en discuter : il avait bien trop pris l'habitude de manger seul, ou de laisser Dani apporter directement le plat dans sa chambre. Il soupait alors à son bureau, puisque la pièce était assez grande pour qu'il puisse y vivre sans avoir à en sortir, tant elle possédait tout le confort et le nécessaire pour son autonomie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, le repas était préparé, et ses parents attablés, l'attendant avec patience : il n'avait pas assisté à une telle scène depuis ses onze ans. Leurs regards bienveillants s'estompaient derrière une mine sérieuse, et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de penser que toute cette situation les agaçait, que sa morsure les contrariait plus qu'elle ne les inquiétait…_

 _Et leurs premiers mots, prononcés quelques minutes seulement après s'être servis, avant même qu'ils ne commencent à manger, confirmaient cette impression :_

 _— Keiji, à propos de cet incident… Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Akaashi reposa sa fourchette, qu'il laissait distraitement tournoyer entre ses doigts. Son appétit l'avait quitté, et les demandes de son père ne l'aidaient en rien. Ses parents montraient leur véritable visage, celui de nantis avides de contrôle, d'informations ; mais Akaashi préférait cette attitude à leur hypocrisie précédente._

 _— Poudlard vous a déjà envoyé une lettre à ce sujet._

 _— Nous aimerions avoir ta version des faits._

 _— …_

 _— Qui t'a fait ça, trésor ? C'était un élève, un des professeurs ?_

 _— Le loup-garou était transformé quand je l'ai vu, mentit-il._

 _Akaashi se demandait s'ils regrettaient qu'il ait hérité des gènes vélanes de sa mère : il était insensible à l'aura de charme bienveillante qu'elle dégageait à présent. Il ne se confierait certainement pas à eux._

 _— Et où te trouvais-tu ? Comment un loup-garou a-t-il pu se trouver dans Poudlard ?_

 _Leur insistance était difficilement supportable, ils ne lui avaient jamais autant porté d'attention qu'en ce moment, et leurs questions pressantes contribuaient grandement à sa nervosité. Mais qu'importe : Akaashi pouvait se montrer obstiné, lui aussi._

 _— Je ne m'en souviens plus._

 _— Keiji..._

 _— Mes souvenirs d'avant l'attaque sont flous… Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler…_

 _— Keiji, nous avons une Pensine, tu le sais très bien._

 _Cet avertissement suffit à faire taire le Serdaigle. Il ne tenait certainement pas à laisser les souvenirs de cette nuit entre les mains de ses parents ; qu'ils assistent à la scène, sans autre intermédiaire que son propre vécu des événements lui était inenvisageable. Il préférerait altérer sa mémoire à l'aide d'un sort plutôt que de subir cela. Et ils en étaient capables, il le savait. Ils iraient jusqu'aux mesures les plus répréhensibles pour mettre en lumière toute cette sombre affaire._

 _Mais Akaashi ne se ferait pas manipuler. Il ne céderait pas devant ses parents, sinon il serait condamné à les voir agir sans aucune limite. Il devait leur montrer que c'était à lui, et à lui seul, de choisir ce qu'il désirait._

 _— Je ne vous laisserai pas intenter quoi que ce soit contre l'école._

 _— Tu sais très bien que nous n'en ferons rien…_

 _— Non, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que le Ministère apprenne qu'un Akaashi est atteint de lycanthropie. Ce serait un désastre…_

 _— Keiji !_

 _L'interpellé patienta quelques secondes, respectueux du ton d'avertissement devant le zèle dont il faisait preuve. Il ne souhaitait pas d'une discussion contenant plus de cris que d'arguments. Il inspira pour garder son calme._

 _— Si vous essayez de faire quelque chose contre le loup-garou, les avertit-il, je dirais à Tsukishima Kei que c'était moi le loup-garou depuis le début._

 _Les regards interdits et confus qu'il reçut l'enjoignirent à poursuivre ses menaces :_

 _— Son frère Akiteru est chargé d'enquêter pour le Ministère sur ce loup-garou depuis quelques mois. Si vous essayez de vous en prendre aux professeurs ou à n'importe quel élève, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que c'était moi le loup-garou, et comme ça je serais inscrit sur le registre. Je le ferais._

 _Ses parents restèrent silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Sa mère chercha sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser, tandis que son père se décidait à répondre à ses allégations :_

 _— Ne sois pas ridicule, Keiji. Tu ne peux pas payer à la place des autres. La personne qui t'a infligé ça ne peut pas rester impunie. C'est intolérable._

 _— Et c'est quoi : « ça », exactement ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé depuis que je suis rentré. Vous avez peur, ou honte peut-être. Votre fils est devenu un loup-garou, mais plutôt que de me demander comment je me sens, vous voulez juste vous venger. Ruiner la vie d'une personne, ou de tous les responsables. C'est arrivé, c'est terminé maintenant, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Enfin, si, vous pourriez faire quelque chose, mais vous semblez trop occupés pour y porter attention._

 _Ils le dévisagèrent sans savoir quoi répondre. Savaient-ils qu'Akaashi ne déclarait que la stricte vérité, ou ne s'en étaient-ils même pas rendu compte jusqu'ici ?_

 _— Désolé d'avoir levé la voix, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas._

 _Il avait ainsi quitté la pièce et avait passé la nuit à sommeiller, affalé sur son lit, l'écharpe serrée contre son cœur. Ses parents ne vinrent pas lui parler, non pas qu'il s'y attendait. La seule présence qui survint dans sa chambre fut Dani, qui lui apporta une part du repas qu'il avait quitté._

Voilà comment Akaashi avait vécu ses vacances. Après cette soirée, il avait passé ses journées à dormir, sans avoir l'impression de pouvoir un jour rassasier son désir de sommeil. Il se réveillait toujours fatigué, avec l'unique envie de replonger dans des songes vides de sens. Ainsi, il ne se sentait plus aussi misérable qu'il l'était réellement, il n'avait qu'à se laisser emporter par des considérations plus nébuleuses que son avenir. Fermer les yeux dans la sécurité de sa chambre, il n'était capable de rien d'autre.

Ses parents avaient fini par venir s'excuser, et ils prirent le temps d'écouter ce que leur fils avait à leur dire. Ils souhaitaient savoir quoi faire pour se rendre utile aux yeux d'Akaashi. Il n'était pas dupe, ils essaieraient forcément de trouver un moyen de tout découvrir, mais sa promesse à lui tenait toujours : il n'hésiterait pas à tout révéler à Tsukishima si cela tournait mal. Il n'avait pas subi tout cela en vain, et ce n'était pas la faute de Kyoutani : il ne serait pas dénoncé au Ministère. De toute façon, si Akaashi prenait sa place dans le registre, il mènerait sans aucun doute une vie bien plus privilégiée, en tant que loup-garou, que le Gryffondor. Ses parents possédaient une très grande influence au sein des autorités magiques.

Et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir pour leur trouver quelque chose à faire : Akaashi leur demanda de fournir à Poudlard les composants de la potion Tue-Loup. Ainsi, comme il leur avait expliqué, le Ministère qui suspectait déjà l'école d'en préparer baisserait sa garde, et il serait plus facile d'en fabriquer sans craindre une potentielle surveillance. S'ils achetaient à compte privé tous les ingrédients rares pour ensuite les transférer au Château, aucun soupçon ne naîtrait, leurs traces seraient couvertes. De cette façon, la richesse de la famille d'Akaashi serait utilisée à bon escient : le Serdaigle se chargerait de préparer la potion pour deux, et Poudlard n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter du Ministère.

Après ces directives, ils n'avaient plus interagi ; lui restait cloîtré dans sa chambre à dormir, et ses parents, même s'ils avaient fait l'effort de travailler à domicile, s'enfermaient dans leur bureau. Il se souvint toutefois d'avoir surpris, un soir où il avait décidé de consulter un manuel de potions de leur bibliothèque, sa mère étudiant avec sérieux de nombreux livres qu'elle possédait au sujet de la lycanthropie. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard assidu : Akaashi était certain qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution, un remède caché dans le mystère de ces témoignages et de ces recherches scientifiques.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était toujours permis de rêver… Cette attention, bien qu'indirecte, l'avait touché, alors qu'il était reparti sans bruit dans sa chambre.

Akaashi battit des paupières pour sortir définitivement de son sommeil lourd. Il n'avait pas été sollicité pour la surveillance des wagons cette fois-ci : les Préfets en chef avaient dû prendre pitié de sa mine pâle et fatiguée… Le Serdaigle s'étira, et porta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à la vitesse du train : ils arriveraient à Pré-au-Lard dans quelques minutes. Nerveusement, d'un geste qu'il avait effectué un nombre incalculable de fois lors de son séjour, il resserra l'écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou, jusqu'à couvrir une partie de son visage. C'était peut-être stupide, un excès de sentimentalisme de sa part, mais elle lui apportait un certain réconfort, et il l'avait tellement portée lors de ses vacances que seul le parfum du Serdaigle était resté accroché à la laine. Il avait froid, et cette écharpe le rassurait.

Bokuto lui avait manqué.

Avec des yeux encore voilés par la fatigue, il observa le Serdaigle avec qui il partageait son compartiment : Kenma se trouvait avec lui, une console portable fidèlement greffée à ses mains. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle, Akaashi ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cet appareil moldu. Mais l'attention de son ami était portée sur lui, et, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Kenma baissa les yeux sur l'écran de sa petite console.

Sa présence n'étonnait pas le Serdaigle, le compartiment était silencieux et isolé ; toutefois, son comportement l'inquiétait légèrement. Sa pâleur cadavérique, que même ses gènes de Vélane ne parvenaient pas à effacer, était sans doute scrutée par les yeux observateurs de Kenma. Pouvait-il avoir découvert sa véritable nature à cause de son apparence ? Le savait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait fui son regard ?

Akaashi devenait paranoïaque, mais les capacités de déduction de son ami étaient si impressionnantes que le doute n'était pas si absurde : Kenma savait, mais ne le montrait jamais.

— On est bientôt arrivé, déclara-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur sa console.

Akaashi se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé à la fenêtre du train.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Kenma haussa les épaules, sans croiser de nouveau son regard. Faisait-il si peur ? Il ne s'était certes pas préoccupé de son état pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passées à hiberner, peut-être avait-il réellement l'air de sortir d'outre-tombe…

— C'était… calme.

Il pouvait bien le croire : après tous les repas bruyants dans la Grande Salle, où rien ne résonnait avec plus d'intensité que les voix mêlées de Kuroo et Bokuto, un peu de calme devait être agréable ; même si Akaashi se doutait que le Serpentard n'agissait pas comme cela lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec Kenma. Pour sa part, rester à Poudlard ne l'aurait pas dérangé, bien au contraire ; le silence qu'il avait retrouvé chez lui était empreint d'une austérité froide et terne. Aucune vie ne se dégageait de cette atmosphère. La voix bruyante du Gryffondor ne lui avait pas autant manqué que la chaleur de sa peau : il avait vécu deux semaines privé de sens, étouffé par un air terne et une absence qui l'attristait.

Akaashi acquiesça une nouvelle fois et laissa paresseusement sa tête se poser contre la vitre. Il se permettait cette langueur tant qu'il n'était pas encore à Poudlard : dès qu'il sortirait de ce train, il devrait se faire violence, et convaincre le monde que tout allait bien. Les instants de répit comme celui-ci seraient rares, sauf avec Bokuto, ou Kenma peut-être, et il ne devait pas s'y habituer. Il revêtirait son rôle de Préfet studieux sans élever de soupçons, et personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit… Ce serait loin d'être simple, surtout pour convaincre Oikawa, lui qui était si perspicace, mais il y parviendrait. Akaashi détestait échouer.

Le train commença à ralentir alors que le Serdaigle reconnaissait les abords familiers du village de Pré-au-Lard. Son répit était de bien courte durée…

Lorsque la locomotive s'arrêta finalement dans un crissement désagréable, Akaashi soupira et se leva pour récupérer sa malle. Il en profita pour aider Kenma à attraper la sienne, car il lui était bien plus facile d'y accéder. Celui-ci le remercia dans un souffle, les yeux baissés, et sortit du compartiment.

Akaashi prit une profonde inspiration avant de le suivre.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il quitta donc le train avec nonchalance, en marchant le dos droit et la tête haute comme il en avait l'habitude, l'anse de la malle fermement dans sa main. Il s'avança sur le quai, entouré par le vacarme et la fumée du Poudlard Express. Les élèves sortaient de tous les côtés pour rejoindre les calèches, et certains le bousculaient dans leur empressement. Il retrouva son ami un peu plus loin, hors de cette marée humaine qui se dirigeait vers l'école. Kuroo était avec lui, et portait déjà les affaires du Serdaigle, un grand sourire au visage. Kenma aussi semblait content de le revoir, il avait rangé sa console dans l'une des poches de sa cape ; et même si la foule le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise, il restait proche du Serpentard et de…

Akaashi s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pas lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Bokuto à côté de Kuroo. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et une pointe de culpabilité se mêlait à son immense soulagement. Il était parti sans prévenir alors qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il resterait pendant les fêtes de fin d'année… Certes, il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il s'en sentait tout de même responsable. Il avait l'envie irrépressible de jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, ou de remonter l'écharpe pour couvrir un peu plus son visage, mais il s'avança jusqu'à eux, sans quitter le Gryffondor du regard. Il tentait de déchiffrer ses émotions : était-il triste ? En colère ? Rancunier ?

Toutefois, lorsqu'il posa sa malle au sol et que Bokuto l'enlaça sans plus attendre, le Serdaigle savait qu'il était pardonné pour cette absence. Ce n'était pas ses habituelles accolades écrasantes où il semblait vouloir étouffer les autres de son amour, non. Akaashi n'étouffait pas, il était pleinement apaisé de revenir dans les bras qui lui avaient tant manqué au cours de ces deux semaines. Il se réchauffait progressivement malgré l'air glacé, enveloppé dans une étreinte tendre.

Il retrouvait Bokuto alors que ses sens semblaient s'être éteints, fades ; mais maintenant, ils se réveillaient avec douceur, comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve, et le Serdaigle ne pouvait se sentir plus revigoré qu'en présence du Gryffondor. Il se perdait presque dans le courant de ses émotions, de ses sensations qui surgissaient de nouveau.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Akaashi.

Celui-ci resserra son emprise sur Bokuto. Peut-être qu'en temps normal il aurait trouvé cela mélodramatique ; après tout, cela ne faisait que deux semaines. Mais la voix du Gryffondor lui parvenait avec un éclat si vulnérable, et Akaashi avait aussi souffert de ce départ… Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer.

— Toi aussi.

Le Serdaigle esquissa un léger sourire contre la peau brûlante de Bokuto, laissant ses pommettes rosies par le froid se réchauffer contre celle-ci. Le Gryffondor se dégagea après quelques instants pour observer Akaashi, et l'air triste qu'il arbora l'espace d'une seconde lui serra le cœur. Dans une semaine, la pleine lune illuminerait le ciel, et son apparence en souffrait indéniablement. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocherait de l'échéance, cela empirerait.

Finalement, les yeux de Bokuto se posèrent sur l'écharpe autour du cou du Serdaigle, et un sourire éclaira son visage :

— Ça te va bien le rouge !

Le Gryffondor la descendit avec délicatesse, juste assez pour dévoiler les lèvres d'Akaashi et les réchauffer d'un baiser. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec contentement, plus qu'enclin à assouvir ce désir qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début des vacances. Il en devenait même fervent, et il résistait difficilement à l'envie irrépressible de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Bokuto. S'il avait pu ne pas marquer de façon permanente la peau du Gryffondor, il n'aurait jamais montré autant de retenue. Une nouvelle tragédie de la lycanthropie. Akaashi se contenta de laisser ses dents s'attarder plus que de raison sur ses lèvres tendres, savourant la surprise de Bokuto, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Les deux autres sorciers étaient partis en direction des calèches, et Akaashi n'avait que faire des regards qu'ils suscitaient ; Bokuto se dégagea finalement et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de prendre la valise du Serdaigle, malgré ses protestations. Ils suivirent le groupe d'élèves, la main du Gryffondor réchauffant la sienne, et Akaashi répondit au : « ça va ? » chuchoté de Bokuto d'un air rassurant. Ils en parleraient plus tard.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait aussi se rendre auprès du Professeur Yachi : il avait une potion Tue-Loup à préparer. Il devait la terminer avant demain, s'il ne voulait pas subir une première transformation atroce, sans une once d'humanité.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre : le cycle scolaire reprendrait bientôt, il ne pouvait se permettre de se détendre.

Il monta dans l'une des calèches et se laissa conduire jusqu'au Château, plongé dans ses projets d'organisation future.

* * *

Akaashi résuma brièvement ses vacances alors qu'il défaisait sa malle pour ranger ses affaires. Kuroo et Bokuto avaient suivis les deux Serdaigles dans leur Salle Commune, sans se soucier des regards surpris et effrayés des élèves présents. Le Serpentard avait été le premier à répondre à l'énigme de la statue, et il en était tellement fier qu'il n'avait cessé d'arborer son petit sourire satisfait extrêmement agaçant. Mais Kenma et Kuroo s'étaient contentés de déposer les affaires du Serdaigle avant de quitter le Dortoir.

Ils voulaient certainement les laisser tranquilles.

Akaashi n'était pas enjoué à l'idée de retrouver son lit d'ici, qui était beaucoup plus petit et moins agréable, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu. Il rangeait donc ses vêtements pliés dans la commode et le grand coffre qu'il possédait, tandis que Bokuto était assis sur son lit, à le regarder faire. Il avait refusé de reprendre son écharpe, lui assurant qu'il la portait bien mieux que lui.

Le Gryffondor écoutait attentivement le récit d'Akaashi maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Celui-ci lui avait rapidement expliqué la réaction de ses parents, et leur consentement à fournir Poudlard pour la potion Tue-Loup.

— C'est cool s'ils payent les ingrédients du coup !

— Ouais, Poudlard sera moins surveillée par le Ministère comme ça. Après, pour le reste, ils n'ont rien à savoir. Je veux impliquer le moins de personnes dans cette histoire, et les connaissant, c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Bokuto ne répondit pas. Akaashi continua alors d'exprimer ses pensées tandis qu'il rangeait ses derniers effets personnels dans le tiroir de son chevet :

— Tu es le seul à savoir pour moi en plus de Kyoutani, et c'est très bien comme ça. Ça me convient.

Il s'installa sur son lit à côté du Gryffondor, qui restait toujours aussi silencieux, et baissait la tête d'un air… triste ?

Akaashi passa une main aimante dans les cheveux de Bokuto pour attirer son attention avant d'embrasser une de ses joues.

— Désolé de t'infliger ça, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

— Non, non, t'inquiète ! J'espère juste que tes parents vont pas… tu sais… essayer de dénoncer Kyoutani, comme tu l'as dit.

— Je sais quoi faire s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Et ils ne remonteront pas jusqu'à toi, c'est le principal. Les professeurs peuvent s'occuper du reste.

Akaashi posa sa tête contre son épaule, et porta sa main contre la sienne, comme pour les comparer. Il entrelaça lentement leurs doigts, et Bokuto se laissa faire, impassible.

— Et toi, reprit Akaashi devant le nouveau silence, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Oui, ça allait ! C'était… C'était… normal quoi. Mais vraiment vide sans toi.

Le comportement du Gryffondor trahissait une légère anxiété, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur ; peut-être était-il triste pour lui, ou couvrait-il son appréhension d'avoir été abandonné sans prévenir pendant les vacances ?

— J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, tu sais.

Le Serdaigle pressa leur main ensemble et soupira. Même si demeurer dans le calme paisible du Dortoir pour se reposer ou discuter en compagnie de Bokuto était tentant, il avait une potion à préparer s'il souhaitait la boire demain.

— Je dois aller faire la potion Tue-Loup…

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Hm… je vais devoir aller chercher les ingrédients aux Cachots, si tu veux on peut se retrouver au club de Potions ? Tu pourras en profiter pour t'entraîner, toi aussi.

Bokuto grimaça et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Bokuto-san, tu as tes ASPIC à la fin de l'année… Juste une petite potion pour voir où tu en es.

Le Gryffondor soupira, la motivation clairement absente.

— D'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai le meilleur prof particulier du monde.

— Bien sûr… La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, c'est dommage.

Bokuto se dégagea alors d'Akaashi pour l'observer d'un air malicieux ; puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le Gryffondor parsema son visage de baisers, sans aucune pitié. Lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la peau sensible de son cou, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il admettait volontiers sa défaite cette fois-ci, et un sourire se dessinait même sur son visage alors qu'il se complaisait dans la sensation du souffle de Bokuto et de ses baisers. Il se sentait vivant, et il en aurait terriblement besoin s'il voulait survivre à cette semaine.

— Akaashi, déclara Bokuto en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, t'es juste parfait.

Son sourire s'affaiblit ; tant mieux s'il y croyait, mais Akaashi n'avait jamais autant pensé le contraire. La lycanthropie était une tare, et s'il ne voulait pas la subir dans toute sa violence, il devait aller préparer la potion.

Son seul répit était auprès de Bokuto, il ne s'était pas trompé : et alors qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, il essaya de lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance.

* * *

L'atmosphère lugubre des Cachots ne lui avait pas manqué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les ingrédients dans le bureau du Professeur Yachi, Akaashi fut saisi par le froid glacial qui s'échappait des couloirs. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir été placé à Serpentard, car l'humidité de cette partie du Château était particulièrement désagréable, et il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde devoir résider dans une Salle Commune située sous le lac. La tour de Serdaigle lui convenait parfaitement.

Et même s'il allait devoir se rendre jusqu'aux Serres et traverser le Parc enneigé, il aimait mieux cela plutôt que de rester parmi ces alcôves oppressantes. La lumière des torches remplaçait les rayons du soleil, et cette ambiance nocturne l'angoissait étrangement... Il n'avait aucune envie de s'y attarder.

Une caisse d'ingrédients à prendre, une petite discussion avec le Professeur Yachi – car cela serait certainement inévitable – , et il pourrait revenir à la lumière du jour dans les Serres avec Bokuto. C'était un bon plan.

Akaashi avançait donc d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs sinistres lorsqu'il bouscula un Serpentard, qui sortait tout juste du passage de sa Salle Commune. Celui-ci se figea à la seconde où il porta son regard sur le Serdaigle.

Oikawa.

Akaashi s'arrêta pour saluer son ami, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux le déconcertait. Le Serpentard restait immobile, et son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Sans doute était-il étonné par son apparence : la lumière des torches ne devait pas arranger son teint pâle et malade ; mais Oikawa ne savait pas pour sa lycanthropie, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'angoisser. Peut-être revoir le Serdaigle avait fait reparaître une pointe de culpabilité dans son esprit ?

— Oika-

Sans qu'il puisse finir de prononcer son nom, l'interpellé fondit sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et les mots s'évanouirent instantanément au bord de ses lèvres :

— Kei-chan, je suis tellement content de te voir…

— Moi aussi…

— Je suis désolé…

— C'est pas grave, tout va bien.

Légèrement désorienté, il lui rendit son étreinte pour lui apporter quelque réconfort. Savoir qu'Oikawa se sentait aussi mal pour de simples griffures l'attristait énormément… et lui prouvait qu'il avait raison de lui cacher la vérité. S'il était abattu pour si peu, il n'imaginait même pas s'il savait pour…

Un doute commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Aussi paranoïaque cette idée fût-elle, il se dégagea légèrement des bras du Serpentard pour l'observer plus attentivement. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage, mais il ne semblait pas complètement éploré. Sa voix trahissait une tristesse résignée alors qu'il reprenait :

— Je sais que je peux plus rien y faire, et même si on m'a dit de ne pas revenir dessus, je suis désolé, je peux pas. Je tenais à te le dire. Tu ne mérites pas ce tout qu'il t'arrive, et c'est en partie de ma faute.

Il l'entraîna dans une nouvelle étreinte alors qu'Akaashi sentait une abominable angoisse lui serrer le cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu-

— Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, si je peux t'aider…

Oikawa savait.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui devait arriver. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Personne ne devait être au courant, comment avait-t-il pu le savoir ?

— Qui ? Qui te l'a dit ?

Oikawa lui lança un regard entendu qui le frappa d'effroi.

Bokuto. Bokuto lui avait dit, il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Cela avait dû lui échapper, et maintenant Oikawa savait...

Akaashi se figea. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait voulu tenir à l'écart, c'était bien lui. Et s'il était au courant...

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Oikawa, en proie à une soudaine panique. Ce n'était pas possible, le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait sur la situation venait de lui échapper. Impossible. Non.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable, que cet incident le hante toute sa vie. Pas lui.

Et ce regard empli de pitié… Tout sauf ça… Non…

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Oikawa secoua la tête. Les maigres tentatives de raisonnement d'Akaashi ne l'atteignaient guère. Cela ne fonctionnait pas, cela n'allait rien effacer, et le caractère destructeur d'Oikawa n'arrangerait rien… Depuis quand était-il au courant ? Le Serpentard ne semblait pas convaincu du tout, et il gardait toujours cette résignation peinée.

Oikawa le regarda tristement, avec un sourire empreint de remords, et Akaashi ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de sa situation. Le Serpentard devait continuer sa vie normale où son attention n'était portée que sur le Quidditch. Et Iwaizumi. Il ne devait pas être rongé par la culpabilité à cause de lui. C'était fait, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. Akaashi souhaitait s'occuper de cette histoire de loup-garou avec le plus d'autonomie possible, et même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, il ne tolérait pas que les personnes au courant se sentent responsables.

Il ne pouvait accepter cela. Oikawa s'était déjà assez détruit depuis le début de l'année. Iwaizumi lui avait peut-être dit que son meilleur ami était plus fort qu'il ne le croyait – et c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait conseillé de ne pas en parler à Akaashi – ; mais le Serpentard ne pouvait pas porter toute la culpabilité sur ses épaules, certainement pas celle d'Akaashi. Il ne le permettrait pas. Oikawa ne méritait pas cela.

— Kei-chan, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… J'ai besoin de t'aider, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour tenter de réparer ce que j'ai causé.

Mais le Serdaigle non plus ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il avait aussi besoin de l'aider, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Peu importe l'avis des autres.

Akaashi se rapprocha du Serpentard.

— Tu es déjà pardonné.

Il accompagna ses propos d'un baiser.

Parce que c'était la seule façon de prouver ses mots ; parce que oui, il l'avait pardonné : ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne l'avait jamais tenu pour responsable. Personne n'était coupable. Ou plutôt, tout le monde. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre, et certainement pas _lui_.

Parce que cela lui permettait d'avoir une petite revanche pour la dernière fois.

Parce qu'il était curieux, et désirait s'assurer juste une fois, une dernière fois, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Parce que c'était aussi une manière de s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Parce que cela n'avait pas l'ombre d'une importance, puisqu'il allait tout oublier.

Un simple baiser d'adieu, une délivrance.

Il ne pouvait le laisser se souvenir de la malédiction qu'il portait à présent, des événements d'avant les vacances… Mais il voulait surtout qu'Oikawa aille mieux ; et si cela ne tenait qu'à cela, il n'avait qu'à lui faire oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le loup-garou. De près ou de loin. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir gâché la vie d'Akaashi ni sa propre dernière année à Poudlard. Il pourrait de nouveau s'occuper de ses passions au lieu d'étouffer dans le remords.

Après avoir mis fin à ce baiser chaste, il croisa le regard médusé d'Oikawa, qui resta interdit alors qu'Akaashi sortait déjà sa baguette magique :

— Kei-chan, qu-

— _Oubliettes_.

* * *

J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions ;)

Je vais aussi vous prévenir, et faire mon étudiante responsable en disant qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. A moins que je sois hyper productive cette semaine (lol) ou que je ne possède pas le moindre sens de survie, je vais plutôt prendre un week-end pour me concentrer sur mon mémoire (send help). Comme ça, je fais durer le plaisir en plus :3c

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !


	36. Les meilleures intentions

Hello, c'est moi, je ne suis pas morte (même si mon mémoire a vraiment essayé de me tuer, je vous jure). Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard, il me frustre à un point inimaginable... Mon mémoire a pris une semaine de plus que nécessaire, et dimanche dernier j'arrivais juste à rien, faut croire que deux semaines suffisent pour faire perdre l'habitude ^^Donc voilà, en plus ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base comme j'avais changé la fin, donc ça explique aussi ma difficulté à le rédiger puisque je ne l'avais pas en tête depuis le début...

Voilà, j'ai fini de me trouver des excuses (est-ce que ça me justifie pour autant ? Non, pas du tout) et j'espère me faire pardonner par ce nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier, bien plus long que les précédents. J'espère que vous êtes encore là, et que cette lecture vous plaira.

 **Vous pouvez aussi toujours répondre au sondage sur mon profil pour choisir la prochain fic que j'écrirai, les choix sont tous à égalité pour le moment**

Et je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements (et vos ondes positives pour la pauvre étudiante que je suis) Vous êtes géniaux ❤

(Et big up à **Aeliheart974** et **AsterRealm** qui m'écoutent me plaindre devant ma non-productivité, ainsi qu'à ma sœur qui supporte mes changements d'humeur et qui m'empêche de delete cette ff dans des moments où je me frustre toute seule)

 **Lodae** : Héhé, je pense que tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;) Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! Il faut bien faire des fins de chapitre sournoises, que veux-tu, ça entretient le suspens ! J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres sauront te ravir :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Les meilleures intentions**

 _ **où Akaashi vit plutôt bien le fait d'avoir ruiné la vie d'Iwaizumi**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 05 Janvier_

* * *

…

Un éclat de lumière verte voilant ses yeux, une lueur mourante dissipée instantanément. Puis un calme immédiat, un apaisement soudain.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté et Oikawa restait immobile, le cœur battant, l'esprit épars, le fantôme d'une sensation s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait dans cet état nébuleux, et sa vision brumeuse l'empêchait de se défaire de la torpeur dans laquelle il était soudainement plongé. Il se sentait incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; l'idée n'avait à aucun moment effleuré ses pensées confuses.

— Pourquoi tu restes planté là ?

Une main posée brusquement sur son épaule le fit sursauter : Oikawa cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans les Cachots, devant sa Salle Commune. Ce retour à la réalité l'alarma quelque peu : il était désorienté, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un songe, et retrouver aussi soudainement l'obscurité lugubre de ces couloirs ne l'aida pas à éclaircir ses idées. Si on ne le maintenait pas par l'épaule, le Serpentard n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son équilibre, et nul doute qu'il se mettrait à vaciller dès lors que cet appui le quitterait.

Son regard de nouveau alerte se porta devant lui, à la recherche désespérée d'une présence insaisissable. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que le mur de pierre qui lui faisait face. Oikawa en resta confus, submergé par cet étrange sentiment, cette disparition inconnue sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de mots.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

Le Serpentard sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna pour découvrir l'air réprobateur qu'arborait Daishou. Ses questions désabusées n'appelaient à aucune réponse, et le Poursuiveur observait maintenant son Capitaine avec curiosité. Oikawa n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de répliquer, ni même de se justifier ; il se sentait… perdu, comme s'il avait été arraché à un long rêve.

— Genre super, tu me dis que t'as des trucs à faire, mais si c'est pour rester dehors comme un con tu peux juste dire que t'as pas envie de me parler, ça me va aussi.

— Non, non… je… j'étais...

Aucune explication ne parvint à quitter sa bouche tant ses pensées étaient imprécises. Que faisait-il à l'instant ? Oikawa lança de nouveau un regard en direction du corridor dans l'espoir de comprendre, de découvrir pour quelle raison il était resté ainsi figé, mais les torches ne dévoilaient rien de plus que des murs qui s'embrasaient d'une lueur orangée à travers les ombres environnantes. Pourtant, une présence s'attardait, sans qu'aucun visage lui vienne à l'esprit. Plus il y portait son attention, plus l'impression lui semblait vague, abstraite, hors d'atteinte.

Daishou lui adressa un regard dubitatif, accompagné d'une once de sa condescendance habituelle, puis il se mit à froncer les sourcils alors qu'il inspectait son Capitaine plus avant. Dès lors, aucune potentielle remarque sarcastique ne se décida à franchir ses lèvres :

— Attends, tu pleures ?

Oikawa passa une main sur son visage et recueillit à son plus grand étonnement une larme qui coulait seule le long de sa joue. Sa confusion ne se fit que plus alarmante : le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi il cédait ainsi à une tristesse inconnue. Il ne ressentait plus qu'un indescriptible saisissement, une accalmie fondée sur un étrange manque qui l'apaisait sans le rendre parfaitement heureux. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison : ses souvenirs restaient aussi nébuleux qu'un songe ne portant plus qu'une once des sensations qui l'avaient assailli avant son réveil inéluctable.

Il essuya prestement sa joue humide avant de rassurer Daishou :

— Non… Ça doit être le froid…

Un sourcil arqué répondit à sa justification approximative : Oikawa tenta alors de reprendre un semblant de contenance pour convaincre son ami, sa tirade accompagnée par des mouvements frénétiques de mains :

— Je t'assure !

— Mouais… T'es quand même étrange… Du coup, ça fait vraiment dix minutes que t'es resté là sans bouger ?

Le Serpentard prit un instant pour rassembler ses esprits du mieux qu'il pouvait : pourquoi était-il parti de la Salle Commune ? Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il avait tranquillement discuté avec Daishou qui venait à peine de rentrer de ses vacances. Ils avaient vaguement abordé les fêtes de fin d'année avant de porter la conversation sur leur équipe de Quidditch. Puis il était parti pour…

Oui, tout lui revenait maintenant. Mais pourquoi s'était-il arrêté en chemin ?

— Non, j'allais juste rejoindre Mattsun, Makki et Iwa-chan à la Bibliothèque, c'est ce que je t'avais dit, non ?

— Ouais mais reste pas là alors, va les voir.

Oikawa acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête envers Daishou, toujours quelque peu interloqué par les agissements de son Capitaine. Mais ce dernier s'appliqua à quitter les Cachots pour retrouver son groupe d'étude.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'escalier en colimaçon, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois pour observer le couloir où il se tenait immobile quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne savait ce qu'il voulait vérifier, ni même pourquoi son attention était irrémédiablement attirée dans cette direction : un étrange pressentiment l'y contraignait. Alors qu'il arrêtait sans surprise son regard sur un corridor vide de réponses, Oikawa commença à regagner la surface, et cette mystérieuse impression se dilua dans son esprit dès qu'il gravit les premières marches de l'escalier.

* * *

Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque en cette fin de matinée ; il leur fallait impérativement étudier leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'ils souhaitaient se remettre à niveau pour la rentrée, et surtout pour les ASPIC qui ne leur permettraient aucun écart dans le programme. Nul doute que leur professeur n'hésiterait pas à les accabler d'un devoir dès lundi, alors Oikawa tenait à y être préparé. Et puis, ce serait mentir que de déclarer qu'il avait passé ses vacances à travailler…

À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même plus du contenu concret de ce congé hivernal, et l'impression de l'avoir gâché à ne rien faire n'en était que plus cinglante. Aucune révision, aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard, rien… Il avait certainement profité de ces deux semaines pour se reposer. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention lors des différents cours dernièrement, comme si son esprit s'était préoccupé d'autre chose… mais de quoi ?

...

De Quidditch, évidemment. C'était là la seule explication logique, la seule qu'Oikawa trouvait dans ses pensées quelque peu embrumées. Il s'était laissé abattre par leur défaite contre Gryffondor, mais maintenant que Poufsouffle en était venu à bout, il lui était permis d'espérer la Coupe de nouveau ! Les professeurs et les notes étaient naturellement passés au second plan, il ne voyait aucune autre justification. Il avait également pris part à toute cette histoire à propos de l'admirateur d'Akaashi, cela l'avait bien occupé, et maintenant tout était réglé. Certes, le Serdaigle se montrait obstiné et il ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'Oikawa avait raison, mais il s'en rendrait bien compte tôt ou tard : Bokuto était la personne qui lui envoyait toutes ces lettres, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Avec du recul, il trouvait même que cette première partie de l'année était passée à toute vitesse, sans qu'il s'y passe quoi que ce soit de remarquable, mis à part le Quidditch. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait porté toute son attention… C'était bien plus digne d'intérêt que les cours, et en particulier l'Histoire de la Magie. Voilà pourquoi il devait remédier à ces lacunes, et un groupe de travail formé de ses trois meilleurs amis était sans aucun doute la solution parfaite.

Lorsqu'Oikawa entra dans la Bibliothèque, l'esprit rivé sur la curieuse rétrospective de ce début d'année scolaire, la désorientation qui s'attardait sur ses sens ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé à la seconde où Daishou était venu lui parler hors de la Salle Commune, et cet état de stupeur l'intriguait fortement. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se reposer, malgré n'avoir pratiquement rien fait de ses vacances...

Les trois Serpentards qu'il recherchait s'étaient déjà installés à une table, dans une atmosphère studieuse qui leur était bien rare. Les manuels étaient ouverts, et seule la plume d'Hanamaki, qui recopiait ses cours sur un nouveau parchemin, venait troubler le silence dans un grattement sec. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de main alors qu'Oikawa s'avançait dans leur direction. Et, même avant qu'il ne prenne place sur la seule chaise vacante aux côtés de son meilleur ami, un détail attira son attention : l'attitude d'Iwaizumi, justement. Il semblait… joyeux. Ou tout du moins plus démonstratif de ses émotions qu'à son habitude, car Oikawa n'avait jamais été accueilli d'un sourire comme celui-ci. Il en resta quelque peu confus, mais l'attention, aussi étonnante fût-elle, était la bienvenue. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Le Serpentard prit donc place avec ses amis, sans briser le silence installé, malgré son envie.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant qu'il sortait les affaires de son sac avec plus de difficulté qu'en temps normal : il mit un moment à retrouver son cahier d'Histoire de la Magie dans les méandres de parchemins détachés et éparpillés. Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux vers Hanamaki et Matsukawa en face de lui, il les surprit à le dévisager avec intérêt :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu dormais ? T'as l'air complètement à la ramasse...

— Du sommeil à récupérer peut-être ?

Oikawa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop dépassé par ces élucubrations pour en saisir le sens. Ce manque de réaction sembla attrister Hanamaki, qui après s'être reçu un coup de pied d'Iwaizumi sous la table, continua sur le même ton en se massant légèrement le tibia :

— Mais non Mattsun, voyons, s'il faisait une sieste il n'aurait pas des cheveux si bien coiffés…

Le concerné se contenta de tirer la langue et de croiser les bras devant cette jalousie apparente, pour ne pas laisser à ces deux énergumènes le plaisir de continuer leurs quolibets. Il allait très bien, il pouvait le leur assurer.

— Un jour je vous donnerai mon secret, ne vous inquiétez pas… Non, vraiment, j'étais en train de parler avec Daishou, j'imagine que j'ai pas vu l'heure passer ?

— Non mais sans rire, Oikawa, t'as vraiment la tête d'un mec qui s'est pris un sortilège de Confusion.

— Mais non, arrêtez vos délires.

Ces affirmations commencèrent à agacer le Serpentard, qui fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait-il remarquer cela ? Qu'avaient-ils tous avec son visage ? D'accord, il pensait légèrement au ralenti, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une simple fatigue, il ne voyait que cette explication. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter comme ils prenaient plaisir à le faire. Oikawa se tourna vers Iwaizumi et le consulta silencieusement pour chercher en lui un soutien face aux allégations des deux Serpentards. Mais celui-ci inspectait déjà attentivement les traits de son visage, et Oikawa perdit de son assurance devant l'intensité de ce regard. Finalement, Iwaizumi ne dut rien trouver de trop anormal puisqu'il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux malgré des petites plaintes indignées. Et Oikawa ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer lorsque son meilleur ami laissa paresseusement sa main quitter ses mèches brunes pour glisser le long de sa joue avec une spontanéité troublante. Ses yeux trahissaient toujours sa bonne humeur, et Oikawa en fut tout à fait médusé alors que son visage se teintait rapidement de rose.

Jamais Iwaizumi ne se comportait comme ça avec lui, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

S'il se mettait à agir ainsi, Oikawa n'en serait que plus mal à l'aise ; il parvenait déjà difficilement à réprimer son attirance envers son meilleur ami, alors si celui-ci lui rendait la tâche plus ardue, il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir.

Il tenta de réagir naturellement, mais un léger rire empreint de nervosité quitta tout de même ses lèvres, pour ignorer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues :

— Eh ben, Iwa-chan, ça change de te voir de bonne humeur…

Sa remarque maladroite fut accueillie par une quinte de toux forcée d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa, qui ne lui firent même pas l'honneur d'une explication. Iwaizumi répondit d'un simple coup de coude et l'enjoignit à se concentrer sur ses cours au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Oikawa ne se fit pas prier : cela lui offrait une distraction face à l'attitude étrange de son meilleur ami.

Il se plongea ainsi dans son cahier d'Histoire la Magie, et laissa ses yeux déchiffrer le dernier chapitre étudié : ses notes étaient brèves et raturées, presque illisibles. L'encre avait même bavé à plusieurs reprises : il était difficile d'écrire à la plume lorsque l'on était à moitié endormi… Les cours n'avaient visiblement pas eu l'air de l'intéresser à en juger par le peu de notes qu'il avait griffonnées. Oikawa allait devoir se référer à son manuel, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hanamaki était en train de recopier sur le sien. Même son écriture était difficilement lisible, il avait dû prendre quelques minutes pour saisir qu'il s'agissait du cours sur les premiers contacts entre les êtres de l'eau et la communauté magique.

Les lignes suivantes étaient trop anarchiques pour qu'il parvienne à les comprendre : son écriture brouillonne et saccadée était la preuve d'un ensommeillement certain.

Il aurait peut-être dû se concentrer sur autre chose que le Quidditch depuis le début de l'année…

Malgré le silence qui avait de nouveau repris son cours au sein de leur petit groupe, Oikawa demanda tout de même de l'aide en soupirant :

— Quelqu'un arrive à lire ce qu'il y a écrit là ?

Et avant qu'il ne puisse tendre son cahier aux autres pour les laisser déchiffrer le torchon qui lui servait de cours, Iwaizumi se pencha vers lui, le regard porté avec attention sur le passage à traduire. Même si la proximité n'avait jamais été étrangère à leur amitié, une myriade de détails troublants se donnait à lire dans le comportement d'Iwaizumi. Il n'y avait eu aucune remarque désobligeante ou moquerie, mais à la place une main nonchalamment posée contre le dossier de sa chaise pour lui permettre de se rapprocher, effleurant presque son dos ; et un visage si proche du sien qu'Oikawa retint sa respiration de peur que son souffle caresse la joue de son meilleur ami, ainsi perdu dans la contemplation de ce profil qui déchiffrait avec attention des notes raturées. Il en était si envoûté qu'il ne chercha même pas à observer la réaction des deux sorciers en face de lui, qui curieusement n'avait pas commenté l'invasion de son espace personnel. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas : ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de chambrer Oikawa sur ce sujet pourtant… Non qu'il s'en plaigne, mais ce calme le troublait presque autant.

La réponse chuchotée d'Iwaizumi, si proche de son oreille, le fit sursauter, et il suivit le regard de son meilleur ami vers les pages de son cahier pour ne pas être surpris à l'admirer.

— Je crois que tu parles... de « la classification des êtres magiques de 1811 de… C'est vrai que c'est super mal écrit quand même… Grogan Stump » ? Ouais, je crois que c'est ça… Y'a tout un paragraphe dans le livre, si tu veux regarder.

Oikawa acquiesça faiblement et murmura un « Merci » à peine audible. Pourquoi Iwaizumi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui prendre son cahier des mains pour l'inspecter autre part qu'à cinq centimètres de son visage ? C'était de la torture. Il n'osait même pas savoir si son meilleur ami pouvait entendre les battements affolés de son cœur tant il était proche…

— Franchement, tu parles de moi, mais ton écriture est vraiment dégueulasse…

La remarque cinglante qu'Oikawa s'apprêtait à répliquer se noua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Iwaizumi contre sa joue. Il se figea, interdit, et un frisson irrépressible parcourut sa peau.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. C'était bien trop cruel, et il ne trouvait aucun réconfort auprès de son cœur qui s'emballait et l'empêchait de garder son habituelle maîtrise. Il sortit de sa stupeur et se recula brusquement pour adresser un regard interloqué à son meilleur ami :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain, confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait Oikawa.

Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il ne l'avait jamais habitué à être aussi… démonstratif. Bien évidemment, il savait être un soutien indéniable lorsqu'il ressentait sa détresse, comme il avait su l'être dans la Salle des Trophées, mais ses marques d'affection s'arrêtaient là. D'ordinaire, en public, quand Oikawa n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, il ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas de cette manière, et certainement pas avec lui.

Alors à quoi jouait-il ?

Matsukawa intervint avant qu'Iwaizumi eut l'idée de répondre :

— Ah, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour nous hein, faites comme si on n'était pas là.

Oikawa observa tour à tour ses trois amis, à la recherche de la moindre cohérence dans leurs propos. Son esprit paniqué désirait une simple explication à ces agissements étranges et au comportement blasé d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa. Même s'il le niait farouchement, il savait que ses deux amis se doutaient de son attirance pour Iwaizumi – bien des personnes s'en doutaient. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de s'abstenir de faire des remarques, surtout lorsque son meilleur ami agissait si étrangement.

Le cœur d'Oikawa se serra lorsqu'une hypothèse pernicieuse s'insinua dans son esprit, car aussi terrible et douloureuse qu'elle fût, elle lui semblait la plus probable étant donné la situation.

Ils se moquaient de lui. Tous les trois.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa avaient dû prévenir Iwaizumi pour ses sentiments, et ils avaient certainement ouvert des paris… Cela expliquerait leur comportement si singulier : l'affection que lui portait soudainement son meilleur ami et l'indifférence des deux autres à ce sujet.

Oikawa sentit une tension lui nouer les épaules et il se tourna vers Iwaizumi qui restait silencieux, l'air perdu :

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Oikawa ? intervint immédiatement Hanamaki. T'étais pas comme ça il y a quelques jours, c'est maintenant que tu joues la prude ?

C'était une blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Oikawa se braqua.

— Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça vous amuse de faire ce genre de chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté comme conneries, Iwa-chan ?

— Mais…

— T'es sûr que tu t'es pas _vraiment_ pris un sort de Confusion, toi ?

Et en plus, il le croyait stupide. Vraiment, il ne les pensait pas capables d'autant de mesquinerie envers lui. Il se sentait trahi, surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible.

À voir les visages surpris des trois autres Serpentards, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à une telle réaction de sa part, lui qui répondait toujours aux moqueries de manière dramatique et enfantine.

— Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con, rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

— Mais on n'a rien fait du tout ! C'est toi qui t'emportes pour rien parce que ton petit-ami a eu le malheur de t'embrasser sur la joue.

Cette dernière remarque fit céder les nerfs d'Oikawa, qui plaqua violemment sa main contre la table, pour exprimer son humeur et ordonner le silence. La détonation résonna dans toute la Bibliothèque.

— Iwa-chan n'est _pas_ mon petit-ami _._ J'en ai marre de ce genre de remarques, c'est clair ? La prochaine fois que vous l'appelez comme ça, ou que vous utilisez n'importe quel autre surnom stupide, vous le regretterez. Je suis sérieux.

Il fit face au regard hébété des trois Serpentards, qui conservaient un mutisme désemparé. Les yeux d'Oikawa, eux, brûlaient de fureur : il n'accepterait plus aucun commentaire sur ce sujet, et ses amis le décevaient énormément s'ils en venaient à se servir de ses sentiments comme d'un simple instrument sur lequel ils pouvaient faire des expériences. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa se tournèrent vers Iwaizumi dans l'attente d'une explication, mais celui-ci était blême et ses yeux légèrement écarquillés fixaient Oikawa avec incompréhension. Il semblait réfléchir à ces déclarations menaçantes, sans en trouver le sens sur le visage révolté de son meilleur ami.

Il ne prononça pas un mot.

— Mais Oikawa, commença alors Hanamaki d'un ton plus hésitant, tu sors avec Iwaizumi depuis le début des vacances…

Ce n'était pas avec de telles inepties qu'ils réussiraient à miraculeusement défendre leurs petits jeux mesquins. Ils s'enfonçaient, vraiment.

— Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas, Makki.

Les airs ahuris des deux Serpentards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Iwaizumi, dans une recherche futile de soutien, ou d'une quelconque réaction face aux propos tenus.

Oikawa croisa son regard après s'être énervé sur ses deux amis, et la lueur inquiète qu'il décelait dans ses yeux verts suffit à le faire douter. Non, Iwaizumi devait simplement craindre que leur petite blague stupide ait été découverte, il n'envisageait pas d'autres possibilités… L'alternative lui paraissait trop improbable, et il venait tout juste de la réduire à néant.

— Oikawa…

Il prit finalement la parole, d'une voix basse qui interpella son auditoire. Son ton calme était de ceux qui précédaient une implosion imminente : un timbre sérieux, dangereusement sérieux, qui tentait de se contrôler ; la colère d'Oikawa se dissipa quelque peu alors qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui dire :

— C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on est allés dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Réponds, s'il te plaît.

Cet ordre catégorique ne l'incita pas à le contredire, et Oikawa obtempéra malgré sa confusion intérieure :

— … À notre dernier cours, non ?

Iwaizumi ferma les yeux et porta une main à son front. Il continua tout de même :

— … Quand est-ce qu'on y est allés juste nous deux ?

Oikawa prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question illogique de son meilleur ami. Quel rapport cela avait-il avec le reste de leur conversation ? Cherchait-il à changer de sujet ? De plus, leur dernière escapade à la Tour d'Astronomie s'était déroulée au tout début de l'année… Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

— Le soir des sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe, en septembre. Mais quel-

La question n'eut pas fini d'être formulée qu'Iwaizumi se leva brusquement, sans se soucier du crissement désagréable de la chaise contre le sol, et il quitta la Bibliothèque d'un pas survolté. Oikawa ne comprenait plus rien. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi hors de lui ? Où allait-il ?

Les regards d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa ne lui apportèrent aucune réponse.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

— Ah ça, rétorqua Matsukawa, c'est à toi de nous le dire, Oikawa…

* * *

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'Akaashi se dirigea vers le club de Potions.

Même si effacer la mémoire d'Oikawa était une nécessité absolue, il ne pouvait empêcher quelques remords de venir le tourmenter. Le Serpentard avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, et Akaashi n'avait pas pris la peine de le concerter avant de formuler le sort. Peut-être aurait-il refusé ? Plusieurs personnes lui avaient déjà intimé de ne pas recourir à cette solution, par peur de séquelles, de conséquences graves, ou même par simple décence, mais il avait désobéi.

Il y avait été contraint. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Oikawa ne méritait pas de se sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Personne n'avait à le savoir.

Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa de nouveau devant le Serpentard pour regagner la surface, une caisse d'ingrédients dans les bras, et qu'il le vit figé, le regard perdu dans les ombres, il douta presque de sa solution miracle.

Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire à présent. Oikawa ne se souviendrait pas des loups-garous, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il vivrait une septième année normale et paisible.

Il le fallait.

Cela peinait Akaashi, mais il devait admettre que Bokuto avait fortement mis à mal la discrétion qu'il avait souhaité conserver. Même s'il connaissait pertinemment les enjeux, le Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévoiler son secret à Oikawa. Et, si le Serdaigle restait parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il n'était certainement pas le seul à avoir été mis au fait. Kuroo et Iwaizumi aussi, sans aucun doute. Il était inconcevable que le meilleur ami de Bokuto ne soit pas dans la confidence, surtout si tout avait déjà été révélé à Oikawa. De même, Iwaizumi devait le savoir. Toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'attaque étaient au courant. Akaashi avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas effacé la mémoire à lui aussi, avant que la situation n'échappe à son contrôle ?

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi.

Parce qu'il voulait croire en son soutien, sa présence, ses mots rassurants. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et surtout, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Akaashi devait prendre le temps de relativiser. Tout n'était pas forcément de la faute de Bokuto. Peut-être auraient-ils tous fini par se douter de quelque chose, et la découverte de son secret aurait été inévitable. Et puis, à l'inverse d'Oikawa, Kuroo et Iwaizumi étaient suffisamment raisonnables pour ne rien dire, et malgré sa réticence, Akaashi était contraint de leur faire confiance. Ils ne dévoileraient rien, ni au Ministère ni à ses parents, et ils ne se laisseraient pas écrouler par le poids de cette révélation. Il devrait s'en contenter.

Se mettre en colère ne l'aiderait en aucun cas. S'il était convaincu d'une chose, c'était que Bokuto n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il ne méritait pas de subir l'ire d'Akaashi ; c'était trop tard pour s'énerver, et le problème le plus préoccupant avait été écarté.

C'était là le principal.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la petite serre et qu'il croisa le regard radieux du Gryffondor, il ne put empêcher une insidieuse amertume de refaire surface. Il ne répondit guère au sourire qui lui était offert ; il préféra chercher son chaudron après avoir déposé la caisse d'ingrédients à sa table habituelle. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait au club, il n'aurait donc pas à craindre d'être surpris à préparer un tel élixir.

— Je t'ai attendu, déclara alors Bokuto devant le silence qui lui faisait face, je savais pas quelle potion tu voulais que je fasse.

— Fais ce que tu veux.

Akaashi soupira ; sa voix était glaciale, et le Gryffondor l'avait douloureusement remarqué. Voir son visage s'affaisser ainsi était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

— Écoute… T'as qu'à faire le Philtre de Mort Vivante. Mais… contente-toi de préparer les ingrédients pour l'instant. Je fais ma potion et je viens voir ce que tu fais, d'accord ?

Bokuto hocha la tête avant de partir chercher son livre pour commencer à rassembler les différents composants et ustensiles. L'élixir qu'il lui avait assigné n'avait rien de facile, mais il tâcherait de limiter les dégâts. S'il était suffisamment efficace, il pouvait même espérer superviser accessoirement le Gryffondor, sans avoir à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Akaashi disposa les quatorze petites fioles sur la table et commença à remplir son chaudron d'eau. Il ne savait si une seule préparation permettrait d'avoir une dose suffisante pour deux, ou s'il lui faudrait concocter la potion une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se mit rapidement au travail tandis qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil les ingrédients amassés par Bokuto sur sa table. Le silence ne fit qu'alimenter la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait d'avoir répondu aussi sèchement, mais le Gryffondor ne le releva pas. Il ne semblait pas accablé outre mesure.

Alors qu'il versait le contenu d'un des bocaux opaques dans sa préparation, Akaashi songea à l'avenir que cette potion lui offrait. Comme elle lui permettrait de conserver son esprit humain lors des pleines lunes, il n'aura pas à craindre la bête sanguinaire qu'il pouvait devenir. Mais il était dépendant de cet élixir, pour le restant de ses jours… Et il n'existait aucun remède pour la transformation douloureuse, pour les os se brisant sous la peau pour se souder plus grands, plus forts. Sa pâleur maladive, symptôme avant-coureur d'une métamorphose inévitable, ne saurait non plus être maquillée, et pour une fois même ses gênes de Vélane ne pouvaient y remédier.

D'effroyables doutes l'envahissaient, et il ne surveillait que bien distraitement le Gryffondor, qui découpait les racines de valériane en petits cubes avec le plus de minutie dont il était capable, après avoir lutté contre les graines soporifiques pour en recueillir leur jus. Et si la potion Tue-Loup ne fonctionnait pas lors d'une première transformation ? Après tout, les loups-garous ont rarement le privilège de disposer de cet élixir aussi tôt dans leur nouvelle vie : peut-être que dans ces conditions, lors de la mutation originelle d'un sorcier en un monstre – lors de la première mort de son humanité, le remède perdait-il ses effets ?

Serait-il contraint d'abandonner sa raison à une violence sauvage et indomptable ? Cette seule pensée lui fit redoubler d'efforts quant à la préparation qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron d'argent. Le liquide se dotait d'une teinte parme après l'ajout des divers ingrédients méticuleusement apprêtés, et Akaashi observait fixement la mixture changer de couleur sous les remous de sa louche. Cette potion devait être irréprochable ; s'il l'avait auparavant considérée comme rien de plus qu'un simple défi qui flattait son savoir-faire, elle était maintenant d'une importance cruciale.

Il fut d'autant plus reconnaissant que Bokuto ne chercha pas à le déconcentrer dans son travail, et lorsqu'il eut convenablement préparé les différents ingrédients dans un silence de plus d'une heure, il ne sollicita pas le Serdaigle pour une quelconque vérification ; après avoir soufflé un discret : « Je crois que c'est bon », il s'installa à côté d'Akaashi, les bras croisés sur la table, le regard perdu dans une contemplation silencieuse.

Le Serdaigle n'interrompit pas sa décoction, qu'il inspectait avec un cœur alourdi par ses dernières considérations, mais il devinait sans mal que Bokuto l'observait. Ses yeux dorés cherchaient peut-être à déchiffrer ses états d'âme dans un mutisme poli, mais Akaashi décida de lui faciliter la tâche et de briser la tension qu'il avait lui-même créée :

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Même s'il était en partie responsable, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.

C'était la question que Bokuto ressassait avec tant d'intensité dans son esprit qu'elle étouffait le reste de ses pensées : elle se lisait sur son visage. Le Gryffondor sursauta à l'entente de cette interpellation inattendue, dérouté par cette déclaration.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Akaashi, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, tu veux en parler ?

Akaashi soupira sans quitter des yeux sa potion, à l'affût des premières nuances bleutées qui ne tarderaient pas à se dévoiler. Il ajouta quelques pétales d'Aconit avant de penser à une réponse qui formulerait tous les doutes que contenait son esprit :

— Je… Je me demande comment se passera ma première transformation.

— Tu as peur que ça ne se passe pas bien ?

Il jeta un regard sceptique à Bokuto, dubitatif quant à comment une telle métamorphose pouvait se dérouler de manière positive.

— Je veux dire, se reprit-il maladroitement, tu as peur de la potion ? De la transformation ? De la nuit en elle-même ?

— De tout.

Akaashi n'était pas une personne courageuse. Il ne possédait pas non plus cette inconscience qui lui permettrait d'affronter cette épreuve sans la craindre à tout instant. Dans une semaine, il perdrait le précieux contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa vie ; et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule nuit par mois, les caprices de la lune le déposséderaient de son apparence, de sa réputation irréprochable, de la moindre parcelle de son humanité.

Il ne voulait pas de cette vie.

Bokuto se redressa de sa position avachie, attentif à chaque confidence qu'Akaashi se déciderait peut-être à lui révéler. Cette écoute l'incita à entrer dans les détails :

— J'ai pas envie de passer une soirée sans savoir à quel moment je vais commencer à devenir un monstre. J'ai pas envie de me tordre de douleur et de me voir me transformer. Mais je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle et j'ai peur que la potion ne marche pas. J'ai pas envie de subir ça tous les mois… Je n'y arriverai pas.

— Akaashi…

Le Gryffondor posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'il s'était interrompu dans sa préparation. Il lui offrit un regard réconfortant :

— … Je sais que c'est pas du tout la même chose mais moi aussi j'ai grave flippé lors de ma première transformation. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir au bout d'un moment. Mon cœur battait super vite et la douleur commençait à me rendre dingue. Le pire c'était qu'on pouvait plus reculer, et c'était trop flippant : j'avais les vêtements qui fusionnaient avec ma peau et j'avais des plumes partout… C'était difficile de rester lucide, et de comprendre tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Et le pire c'est qu'après j'arrivai même plus à redevenir humain, je pensais être bloqué à vie comme ça, en hibou… Tu parles d'un con !

En remuant la potion selon les indications précises qu'il avait assimilées depuis des mois, Akaashi se permit d'esquisser un faible sourire ; depuis qu'il avait découvert la nature d'Animagus de Bokuto, il n'avait pu empêcher de nombreuses questions de lui venir à l'esprit, sur le processus de cette transformation et la raison qui avait poussé le Gryffondor à prendre cette peine. Même si le connaissant, il ne devait pas y avoir d'explications rationnelles à ce choix, pourtant si décisif ; cela ne l'étonnerait aucunement d'apprendre que Bokuto avait juste tenté de devenir Animagus pour s'amuser, ou par pure curiosité.

Cette pensée, suscitée par ces anecdotes, égaya quelque peu son humeur.

— Enfin, reprit le Gryffondor, tout ça pour dire que je comprends que la première transformation te fasse peur. Et même si je pourrais jamais savoir ce que tu traverses, je vois à peu près comment ça va se passer. Ça sera sûrement traumatisant, mais dis-toi que ça ne durera qu'une seule nuit. Tu auras le temps de t'y préparer pour les prochaines pleines lunes. Et... t'es pas obligé d'être seul pour ça…

Bokuto pressa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule du Serdaigle, comme pour lui signifier le soutien inconditionnel qu'il lui accordait. Mais une telle dévotion, aussi touchante soit-elle, n'était pas forcément désirée à présent ; Akaashi avait suffisamment insisté sur ce point : il souhaitait rester seul lors des pleines lunes. Il ne supporterait pas que sa faiblesse et sa monstruosité soient perçues par d'autres… Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. L'isolement lui convenait tout à fait… Et puis…

— Bokuto-san, déclara-t-il alors, je veux être seul pour mes pleines lunes.

Il versa quelques pincées d'une poudre verte dans le chaudron sans accorder un regard au Gryffondor à côté de lui : s'il s'y risquait, il serait enclin à céder à ces yeux tristes qui l'observaient avec imploration.

— Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, continua-t-il dans sa lancée, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Bokuto acquiesça, mais l'attention d'Akaashi était rivée sur la potion qui bouillonnait. Elle devait être parfaite.

— Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux… J'apprécie ton soutien, mais t'as pas à être impliqué là-dedans. Regarde ce que ça a donné pour Iwaizumi-san... Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies… comme ça.

Sans interrompre la préparation méthodique de l'élixir, la main du Gryffondor quitta l'épaule d'Akaashi, glissa le long de son bras pour recouvrir ses doigts, refermés sur la louche de cuivre.

— T'as pas à avoir honte, Akaashi. Et puis, je serais mal placé pour te juger, je me transforme quand même en hibou.

— Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

— C'est encore plus bizarre alors !

Le Serdaigle pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Il esquissa un demi-sourire alors qu'il se saisissait du dernier ingrédient découpé au préalable : les racines d'Aconit. Il les incorpora sans attendre dans le chaudron frétillant, et l'élixir se teinta d'une nuance de bleu irréprochable. Une fumée du même coloris s'éleva, attestant de sa réussite, et il éteignit rapidement le feu.

— De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de m'habituer à avoir quelqu'un avec moi… Tu ne seras plus là l'année prochaine, autant être seul dès le début.

Le regard brillant du Gryffondor après cette déclaration l'alarma immédiatement :

— C'est hors de question, Bokuto-san.

— Mais je peux transplaner ! Je pourrais directement aller à Pré-au-Lard et atteindre l'école sous forme de hibou et…

— Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu proposes. Tu dois vivre ta vie après ta septième année, je m'en sortirais quand même, tu sais.

Le regard attristé qu'il reçut ne suffit pas à le faire pas céder : Akaashi savait qu'il avait raison, il n'allait certainement pas approuver une idée aussi fantasque. Il se débrouillerait seul.

Le Serdaigle commença à remplir les quatorze fioles de verre avec une extrême précaution. Une bonne chose de faite. Il devait maintenant s'assurer de la livrer à Kyoutani tous les jours de cette semaine, et ne pas oublier de la boire lui-même.

Akaashi pressentait que le goût serait infect.

— Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, ajouta-t-il en voyant son petit-ami se résigner. Ça ne sert à rien de t'impliquer inutilement.

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Akaashi.

Bokuto s'était levé lorsque le Serdaigle avait posé sur la table la dernière fiole, tout juste rebouchée et qui brillait comme toutes les autres d'un bleu azur. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir aussi peu d'attention ; c'était déjà honorable de sa part d'être resté calme le temps que la potion soit achevée. Ses bras vinrent enlacer la taille d'Akaashi, ses yeux d'or plongés dans les siens. Ce dernier se complut dans cette étreinte, et il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur front s'effleure et que leur souffle se confonde :

— N'importe quoi ?

— Tout ce que tu veux.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses traits. Alors que ses lèvres frôlaient langoureusement celles du Gryffondor et que celui-ci fermait déjà les yeux dans l'anticipation du contact désiré, Akaashi se contenta de susurrer :

— Alors va faire ta potion, Bokuto-san.

— Mais...

Avec un léger rire, il embrassa la moue déconfite de Bokuto avant de se dégager complètement de lui, le laissant partir d'un pas traînant vers sa table de préparation. C'était une victoire. Il inspecta les différents ingrédients apprêtés et la manière dont ils avaient été découpés : c'était… convenable. Les cubes de valériane semblaient inégaux, mais il n'allait pas tout lui faire recommencer maintenant.

Il se plaça aux côtés du Gryffondor, qui lisait rapidement la recette du Philtre de Mort Vivante avant de débuter une laborieuse préparation.

— Alors, par quoi faut-il commencer ?

Bokuto passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, en pleine réflexion. Il essaya de ne pas s'aider de son livre pour donner la réponse :

— Euh… Il faut mettre de l'eau et du sel de mer dans le chaudron ?

— Pas dans le chaudron, dans le vase à bec. Et tu laisses reposer cinq minutes.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Il s'exécuta maladroitement sous le regard intransigeant du Serdaigle. Lorsque cette tâche simple fut accomplie, il crut bon d'énoncer les prochaines étapes de la préparation :

— Ensuite, je dois mesurer l'infusion d'armoise, et verser vingt gouttes… Non, dix gouttes en tenant le chaudron d'un certain angle, puis dix autres dans un autre sens... je crois ?

— C'est ça. Ensuite ?

— Je prends les cubes là, et je les mets dans l'eau aussi ? Mais dans un autre récipient. Et je laisse reposer.

Les indications précises de Bokuto surprirent Akaashi : le Gryffondor avait véritablement progressé depuis leurs premiers cours de soutien, et s'il était toutefois trop tôt pour parler d'une amélioration, il avait assimilé la méthode et semblait plus assidu dans son travail. C'était bon signe, même s'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de convenir au Professeur Yachi. Elle était impitoyable.

— Tu m'impressionnes, Bokuto-san.

L'intéressé lui offrit un sourire radieux, les yeux luisants de fierté.

— C'est parce que je suis le meilleur !

Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Et parce que t'es là avec moi… Même si ça me déconcentre un peu aussi.

Akaashi répondit au clin d'œil suggestif du Gryffondor en reculant de quelques pas d'un air profondément blasé.

— Mais non, Akaashi ! Reste ! S'il te plaît ! Je rigolais !

— Loin de moi l'idée de te déranger dans ton travail…

— Akaashi, geignit-il en riant, reviens, j'arriverai à rien sans toi à côté !

Le Serdaigle finit par céder sous ces plaintes bruyantes, sans perdre sa mine désabusée ; il laissa tout de même Bokuto l'embrasser sur la tempe.

— Tu peux mettre l'eau dans le chaudron, maintenant.

— Compris !

Alors que le Gryffondor s'attelait à transvaser la solution salée avec précaution et finalement commencer le philtre, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La brusque commotion fit sursauter Akaashi, qui se figea dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur la source de cette entrée violente.

Iwaizumi, hors de lui, le regard furieux, s'avançait vers lui.

Il avait dû découvrir pour Oikawa. Pour le sort d'Amnésie. Comment avait-il pu s'en rendre compte si rapidement ?

Là n'était pas le plus important ; pour l'heure, il lui faudrait calmer le Serpentard en colère, et défendre ses arguments. Sa décision était parfaitement justifiable.

— Eh, Iwaizumi ! l'interpella Bokuto. Comment ça va… ?

Iwaizumi se planta devant leur table, et malgré ses quelques centimètres de moins, à fixer Akaashi droit dans les yeux comme il le faisait, il était parfaitement intimidant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Oikawa ?!

— J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Le regard de Bokuto alternait entre les deux sorciers, perdu dans cette conversation venimeuse. Il s'était même interrompu dans la préparation du philtre.

L'air d'Iwaizumi s'assombrit, et il se pencha sur la table, les mains agrippées nerveusement à la surface de bois, pour continuer ses accusations fulminantes :

— Pour qui tu te prends ?! Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit de rien lui faire ! Mais il a fallu que tu foutes en l'air sa mémoire ! Tu penses que ça va aller mieux, maintenant qu'il a été détruit encore une fois ?

Akaashi ignora ces remarques survoltées, et malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur il reporta son attention sur Bokuto, qui était resté figé, interdit, confus par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

— Bokuto-san, tu peux incorporer les gouttes d'armoise maintenant.

— Je te parle putain !

— Eh, tu lui parles pas comme ça !

L'avertissement du Gryffondor fut parfaitement ignoré car Akaashi croisa de nouveau les yeux d'Iwaizumi, et soutenir son regard lui sembla infiniment plus difficile : à travers la douleur qu'il percevait se reflétait sa propre culpabilité.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

— Oikawa-san n'avait pas à savoir pour moi. Il se sentait bien trop coupable.

Bokuto frémit nerveusement à côté de lui ; il savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était la source de ces conséquences malheureuses. Il était à présent certain qu'Akaashi était au courant de la révélation accidentelle de son secret.

— T'avais aucun droit de faire ça…

— C'était nécessaire, assura le Serdaigle.

— Non ! Ça se serait arrangé avec le temps, t'en sais rien ! Il était capable de s'en sortir tout seul… Il aurait pu… T'avais pas à décider à sa place !

Les mots crachés par Iwaizumi alarmèrent le Gryffondor, qui se rapprocha d'Akaashi devant l'attitude menaçante dirigée contre lui. S'il n'osait pas s'opposer ouvertement au Serpentard puisqu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, et que sa colère n'était pas infondée, il cherchait instinctivement à le protéger. Mais Akaashi n'en avait guère besoin ; au contraire, il était presque reconnaissant qu'Iwaizumi le traite sans ménagement, sans égard pour sa condition de loup-garou.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être anormal pour une fois, peut-être cette fureur avait-elle du bon.

Il pressa légèrement le bras du Gryffondor pour le rassurer. Il devait se concentrer sur sa potion.

— C'était pour son bien, répéta Akaashi, implacable. Il pourra enfin passer une dernière année normale, maintenant…

— Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse, vu que tu lui as effacé la majorité de son année ?!

— J'ai effacé le nécessaire. C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça, à lui cacher des choses et à le rendre paranoïaque.

— Ah non. Non. T'as pas intérêt à rejeter la faute sur moi, je te préviens. T'as déjà pensé à te remettre en question, un peu ?! Tu crois qu'un sort d'Amnésie peut miraculeusement tout effacer sans s'attaquer à d'autres souvenirs ? T'as foutu en l'air sa mémoire !

Plongé dans les yeux blessés d'Iwaizumi, Akaashi comprit enfin l'origine de cette douleur insidieuse, cachée derrière une fureur démesurée. Sa colère prit tout son sens.

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Oikawa et Iwaizumi ; mais tout était maintenant perdu dans les méandres d'une mémoire défectueuse. Le Serpentard ici présent était tout autant victime des conséquences de ce sort que le principal concerné. La réalisation le frappa, et une once de remords commença à précipiter les battements de son cœur.

— Je ne savais pas, avoua le Serdaigle d'une voix plus incertaine.

— Non, tu t'es jamais posé la question, tu t'en foutais. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te protéger toi-même. Ça n'a jamais été pour le bien d'Oikawa, c'est pas la peine de te voiler la face plus longtemps.

— C'est faux.

— Ah ouais ? Alors, défais ton sort, rends-lui la mémoire.

Akaashi joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, et il sentit peser sur lui le regard incertain de Bokuto, prêt à intervenir à la moindre demande.

Il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il était désolé pour ces conséquences inattendues, ce n'était que des dommages collatéraux. C'était négligeable, au profit d'un intérêt supérieur.

Il en était convaincu.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Akaashi, je te traînerai jusqu'à Oikawa et tu déferas ton putain de sort.

— T'as pas intérêt à essayer, répliqua immédiatement Bokuto.

Ils se fusillèrent un instant du regard avant que le Serdaigle reprenne la parole et gagne de nouveau leur attention :

— Non. Déjà, je ne suis pas certain de connaître le contre-sort. Et puis, retrouver tous ses souvenirs perdus d'un seul coup ne ferait que le traumatiser. C'est beaucoup trop violent. Écoute, ce n'était pas mon intention d'effacer ce genre de souvenirs, mais c'est trop tard. Je ne lui rendrai pas tout ce qu'il a perdu.

Iwaizumi passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa colère se dissipant au profit d'une tristesse désespérée. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas face au Serdaigle, que sa solution ne fonctionnerait pas. Il allait commencer à paniquer.

Akaashi, pris de pitié, tenta de se montrer coopératif :

— Iwaizumi-san, les sorts d'Amnésie n'effacent pas définitivement la mémoire, ils la refoulent… Il est peut-être possible de faire ressurgir certains souvenirs. Essaie de lui parler, de lui rappeler certains événements… Il pourrait peut-être se remémorer certaines choses moins concernées par le sort.

Le Serpentard lui offrit un regard consterné : Akaashi ne s'était excusé à aucun moment, et il l'avait remarqué. Ces maigres recommandations ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Il le tiendrait toujours pour responsable.

— Si je trouve un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, crois-moi quand je dis que j'en ai absolument rien à foutre qu'il se souvienne aussi de ta lycanthropie.

Ces menaces étaient bien le seul recours dont il pouvait user : Akaashi savait que cette prouesse se révélerait impossible. C'était irréversible, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Malgré ces quelques regrets, le sort d'Amnésie avait rempli son objectif principal.

C'était nécessaire.

* * *

Hanamaki et Matsukawa n'avaient cessé d'observer Oikawa du coin de l'œil, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle espèce extraterrestre. Les révisions d'Histoire de la Magie avaient totalement été oubliées, surtout depuis le départ brusque d'Iwaizumi, et le silence qui s'étirait n'avait rien d'apaisant. Tous trois voilaient l'altercation précédente par un semblant de lecture ou de prise de notes. Le Serpentard était particulièrement tendu devant l'attitude de ses deux amis : ils s'étaient joués de lui avec cruauté et ne s'excusaient pas de leur comportement irrespectueux. De plus, Iwaizumi ne revenait toujours pas, et ne pas connaître la cause de ce comportement l'agaçait plus encore.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa colère était parfaitement légitime. Si ses amis ne saisissaient pas le mauvais goût de leur blague, c'était décevant de leur part. Hanamaki et Matsukawa avaient toujours trouvé un certain plaisir dans les plaisanteries et les moqueries narquoises, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à un sujet aussi sensible avec autant d'insistance. Et il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Pas plus qu'il ne supportait l'ambiance lourde qui pesait sur leur table.

— Vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? demanda finalement Matsukawa. Ça fait bien vingt minutes qu'il est parti...

Oikawa haussa les épaules, désintéressé, et continua de gratter distraitement sa plume contre son parchemin au lieu de recopier les tenants du traité de 1811.

— Je sais pas, c'est vous qui devriez le savoir… Après tout, c'est votre blague qui a foiré, pas la mienne…

— Oikawa, déclara alors Hanamaki en refermant brusquement son manuel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'étais pas comme ça hier, ou même en début de matinée. On dirait que c'est toi qui te fous de notre gueule !

L'interpellé lui lança un regard sceptique : comment pouvaient-ils tomber des nues devant sa réaction ?

— Vos blagues et vos expériences bizarres ne m'ont jamais dérangé, vous savez. Je l'ai jamais vraiment mal pris, même quand vous vous moquiez complètement de moi. Parce que je savais qu'on était amis et que c'est un peu votre spécialité ce genre de blagues… Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que vous impliquiez Iwa-chan là dedans. Là, c'est juste cruel… Vous vous doutez... et vous l'utilisez contre moi. Je trouve ça moche, alors oui, je le prends mal.

Les deux Serpentards l'observèrent avec des yeux luisants d'incompréhension. Ils se concertèrent brièvement du regard, et Matsukawa soupira:

— J'y comprends plus rien…

— Oikawa, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… On ne voulait pas te vexer, ça, c'est sûr. Iwaizumi non plus. Mais… on n'y est pour rien ? Pour une fois, on a vraiment rien fait, je te jure.

Il n'en croyait rien ; Iwaizumi n'avait pas pu agir de façon aussi spontanée, aussi… affectueuse avec lui sans raison. C'était impossible. Il y avait forcément une explication logique : une blague orchestrée par Hanamaki et Matsukawa restait le plus plausible.

Pourtant, ils avaient l'air sincères, et suffisamment confus pour lui permettre de douter.

Mais, si ce n'était pas l'objet d'un pari, alors pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi ? Et pourquoi était-il si brusquement parti ?

— Vous savez où il est allé ?

— Non, aucune idée.

— Mais… Si ce n'était pas une de vos blagues…

Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour y parvenir, pas assez de recul pour réfléchir décemment. Pour le moment, rien n'avait de sens.

— Oikawa, pourquoi tu...

Hanamaki n'acheva pas sa phrase, et son regard empli de pitié se détourna de lui lorsqu'Iwaizumi reparut au seuil de la Bibliothèque et qu'il s'avançait dans leur direction, sa fureur brusque remplacée par un visage perdu. Dès qu'Oikawa le remarqua, il fut alarmé par le tourment qu'il pouvait lire à travers sa démarche et ses poings serrés.

Il n'était pas en colère. Iwaizumi était anxieux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Oikawa, et une fois arrivé à leur niveau, il déclara d'une voix déterminée et presque enraillée :

— Oikawa, on peut parler ?

— Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien, rien… Suis-moi.

— T'es sûr de toi, Iwaizumi ?

Iwaizumi ignora Hanamaki qui l'interrogeait du regard sur ses motivations ; il le rassura d'un bref mouvement de main avant de saisir Oikawa par le poignet pour le lever de sa chaise. Celui-ci obtempéra, toujours aussi intrigué par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Son emprise était trop forte et sa cadence trop rapide alors qu'il les menait dans la Réserve, là où les imposantes étagères les abriteraient des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Oikawa avait presque du mal à le suivre convenablement, ainsi traîné par le poignet sans aucune considération.

— Tu vas trop vite !

Iwaizumi se figea instantanément. Il se tourna vers Oikawa avec des yeux brillants d'espoir, dans l'attente d'une parole, d'un acte, de n'importe quoi ; le Serpentard ne saurait dire ce que son meilleur ami désirait de lui à cet exact moment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Et pourquoi t'es parti tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Iwa-chan ?

L'interpellé soupira devant ces interrogations précipitées, mais il ne sembla pas se laisser abattre ; il était déterminé, et il ne lâcha le poignet d'Oikawa qu'après les avoir conduits dans une alcôve, où la maigre lumière qui transperçait la vitre poussiéreuse se mourait rapidement dans les sinuosités des rayonnages denses.

Il ne répondit à aucune de ses questions, et les supplanta par de nouvelles :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes vacances ?

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Essaie de te rappeler. N'importe quoi, vas-y, dis-moi tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Et pourquoi lui demandait-il des informations sur un sujet aussi précis et incroyablement confus pour lui ?

— Mais y'a rien à se rappeler ! J'ai rien fait de mes vacances, on est restés là, y'a eu les fêtes de fin d'années… Y'avait personne, c'était chiant. On n'a pas bossé. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Iwa-chan !

Iwaizumi l'ignora une nouvelle fois :

— Même pas la retenue ?

— Quelle retenue ? Ma dernière c'était en novembre, dans la Salle des Trophées…

Oikawa observa son meilleur ami, en proie à une intense réflexion, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi désespéré ?

Il hocha la tête, nerveusement, avant de reprendre son interrogatoire suspect :

— D'accord, donc ça… ok… Mais concentre-toi… t'as rien à dire sur Kuroo, Bokuto… ou même Akaashi ?

Oikawa fronça les sourcils : oui, il savait que Kuroo était un Animagus non déclaré, et il était certain que le Gryffondor l'était également… Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas au courant pour toute cette histoire d'admirateur et de métamorphose illégale ; il pensait seulement, comme tout le monde, qu'Oikawa était le petit ami du Serdaigle. Ce qu'il lui demandait n'avait aucun sens, à moins que…

Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de ce problème finalement ? Peut-être s'inquiétait-il de son attitude envers lui par rapport à cette prétendue relation ?

Mais même en partant de cette hypothèse, toutes ses questions et son étrange comportement n'avaient guère de sens.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il garder le secret pour éviter que Kuroo ou Bokuto devine toute la mascarade et fasse échouer son plan ? Ou bien lui fallait-il rassurer Iwaizumi et lui révéler qu'il n'était pas réellement le petit ami d'Akaashi ? Après tout, il n'aimait pas la mine qu'il avait arborée lorsqu'il l'avait appris, et même si son comportement lors de vacances n'avait pas été suffisamment notable pour qu'un souvenir précis lui reste en mémoire, dissiper ce malentendu lui paraissait souhaitable.

Mais là encore, le Serpentard était face à un véritable dilemme : en révélant ainsi son plan pour piéger l'admirateur, il rassurait Iwaizumi – si c'était vraiment ce qui le préoccupait. Il l'invitait même, peut-être, à continuer de se comporter avec lui comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais si ce n'était réellement qu'une mauvaise blague ? Ou peut-être qu'Iwaizumi agissait-il sans aucune pensée qui franchirait les frontières de leur amitié ?

Mais il n'était jamais aussi démonstratif…

Mais c'était impossible qu'Iwaizumi puisse ressentir autre chose…

Il ne savait plus que croire.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire dire, Iwa-chan. Si c'est pour Kei-chan et moi...

Le visage d'Iwaizumi s'effondra. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et, sans le moindre avertissement, commença à dénouer sa cravate sous le regard médusé du Serpentard, qui s'interrompit immédiatement.

— Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas plus à cette question qu'aux précédentes, et il s'acharnait maintenant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tandis qu'Oikawa s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son visage s'embraser.

— Iwa-chan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas… Qu'est-ce que...

Ses mots se nouèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'Iwaizumi dévoila son épaule et les vives lacérations qui la parcouraient. Sa peau nue était striée de profondes cicatrices et ce vermeil séché contrastait fortement avec le blanc du tissu. Oikawa ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

— Comment je me suis fait ça ?

— Eh bien… je… tu…

Oikawa se retrouva désemparé, sans aucune réponse à donner. Il mit un moment pour se rappeler qu'il avait vu ces affreuses marques auparavant. Oui, il en était certain. Quant à savoir d'où elles provenaient… Des souvenirs distants lui revenaient à l'esprit, mais aussitôt apparus, ils se diluaient déjà dans des nuances insondables, hors d'atteinte. Et plus il tentait de les rattraper, plus ils s'échappaient rapidement de son emprise pour retourner dans le néant.

S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pourrait peut-être…

— Tu… tu t'étais blessé en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, non ?

C'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, la seule explication que ses pensées lui permettaient de formuler.

Iwaizumi baissa légèrement la tête, quittant les yeux marron dans lesquels il avait plongé avec une détermination presque désespérée. Il recouvra son épaule.

— Iwa-chan…

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'était mis à fermer les yeux.

— Iwa-chan, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'était quoi toutes ces questions ? Quel est le rapport ? Et pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

Oikawa s'approcha de lui et agrippa ses épaules pour capturer de nouveau son attention. Mais son meilleur ami semblait avoir abandonné sa précédente ténacité ; tout ce à quoi il s'était accroché avec virulence durant ces quelques minutes venait de disparaître. Cette flamme s'était éteinte, sa posture quelque peu affaissée et son long soupir le trahissaient.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et forma un poing pour tirer sur quelques-unes de ses mèches.

— Non… C'est bon, oublie ça.

Iwaizumi grimaça à l'entente de ses propres mots, et un rire amer se noua dans sa gorge. Il évitait soigneusement le regard implacable d'Oikawa alors qu'il se dégageait de son emprise.

— Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je comprends rien !

Lorsque son meilleur ami se décida à lui offrir de nouveau la vue de ses yeux, il affichait un air résigné, froid, terriblement douloureux. Le Serpentard fut parcouru de frissons.

— C'était juste un pari avec les gars, on voulait pas que tu le prennes mal. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop.

— Mais… mais alors… Pourquoi ces questions ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Pour essayer de te calmer, pour te changer les idées… Au moins, tu nous adresses toujours la parole, c'est déjà ça.

C'était faux.

Oikawa croisa les bras ; ce raisonnement était ridicule. Il avait donc bien été victime d'une mauvaise blague… Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Iwaizumi avait pu prendre part à ce genre de bassesse ; le constat était douloureux, et ses sentiments n'aidaient en rien.

— Bon, reprit Iwaizumi sans laisser à Oikawa le temps de tout assimiler, je vais y aller. J'arrive pas à travailler ici, je vais plutôt emprunter quelques livres et réviser dans la Salle Commune. On se voit plus tard.

C'était faux.

Cette justification, ce sourire, cette main pressée contre son épaule pour le rassurer, tout semblait si faux. Il n'était pas convaincant, mais il était évident qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à cette discussion. Oikawa en resta sans voix, incapable de comprendre, incapable de répondre, et il regarda son meilleur ami quitter les lieux sans chercher à le retenir. Quelque chose lui échappait totalement, et même si elle paraissait absolument évidente, l'origine de ce mystère ne lui apparaissait pas. Cela le frustrait terriblement, comme s'il était en train d'oublier un détail important, qui lui permettrait de déchiffrer le comportement d'Iwaizumi.

Mais pour le moment, il restait là, seul dans l'ombre de la Réserve, à se demander pourquoi le départ de son meilleur ami lui brisait autant le cœur.

* * *

Petite précision : La recette pour le Philtre de Mort Vivante est celle qui est utilisée dans le film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous êtes prêts pour le dernier chapitre (qui ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas !) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Encore désolée pour ce retard, merci d'avoir lu !

Je souhaite aussi un bon courage à tous les bacheliers pour leurs épreuves, et ainsi que pour les collégiens qui passent leur brevet !


	37. Je m'ouvre au terme

THE ULTIMATE CHAPTER ! Je suis en retard, je sais, enfin y'avait plus trop de règles depuis trois chapitres... mais on est dimanche, c'est pas beau ça ? La boucle est bouclée.

Alors je suis complètement crevée, j'ai peiné à relire le chapitre après toutes les corrections, mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Et je suis extrêmement fière de l'avoir finie. C'est la première fic que je termine ainsi que la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite ! Je suis contente d'avoir partagé cette année avec vous, surtout que maintenant tout le monde est en vacances il me semble !

Alors je tenais à vous dire un grand merci, à vous qui êtes là jusqu'au bout de cette aventure, à vous qui avez fave et follow, à vous qui avez laissé des reviews qui ont illuminé de nombreuses journées sombres de cette année ! Vos encouragements m'ont toujours beaucoup aidée ! Merci aussi à ma soeur sans qui je n'aurais jamais fini cette fic, et tbh same pour **Aeliheart974** et **AsterRealm** car votre soutien m'est précieux ;;

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Iwaizumi le sait, mais il a aussi ses raisons, que j'espère tu vas découvrir avec joie dans ce chapitre ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve dans les notes de fin !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Je m'ouvre au terme**

 _ **ou comment l'auteure règle tout ce bordel en un seul chapitre**_

* * *

 _Vendredi 13 Janvier_

* * *

Akaashi voulait mourir. Il gisait immobile, le corps lourd, comme si solliciter le moindre muscle lui était impossible. S'il s'y essayait, il craignait de briser cette nouvelle peau, sensibilisée à l'outrance par les transformations de la nuit ; le souvenir d'une douleur insoutenable engourdissait toujours chacun de ses membres.

Alors il restait recroquevillé contre les pierres chaudes de la Serre. Cet endroit gardait une douce atmosphère malgré l'hiver qui glaçait les premiers rayons du soleil à travers son épais ciel blanc. Tout était lumineux.

Le Serdaigle retrouva peu à peu ses sens malgré son immobilité, mais il se sentait bien trop engourdi pour trembler face aux agressions extérieures qui mordaient sa peau nue. Il n'avait guère dormi. Il s'était contenté d'attendre avec effroi les premières lueurs assassines de la lune, sans savoir ce que la nuit lui réserverait. Il avait compté les minutes, tapi dans les ombres de la Serre, ses vêtements ôtés et méticuleusement pliés sur l'un des établis. Il ne souhaitait pas les déchirer pour en reprendre de nouveau comme c'était le cas pour Kyoutani, malgré l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à présent ; il s'était retrouvé nu, isolé, soumis à l'influence des rayons lunaires contre sa peau diaphane. Son impuissance le dégoûtait ; il était réduit à subir l'écoulement des secondes sans exercer le moindre contrôle sur la situation. Et ce n'était pas chose facile pour Akaashi, qui s'était concentré sur sa respiration, incapable de trouver le sommeil : la douleur serait-elle immédiate, progressive ? La potion Tue Loup serait-elle sans effet ? Parviendrait-il à s'endormir ? Supporterait-il cette nouvelle forme monstrueuse ?

Maintenant que la lune s'en était allée, et qu'il gisait sur le sol avec un souffle difficile et un corps atone, la réalité le rattrapait : il avait survécu à sa première transformation.

Et il ne voulait jamais avoir à subir une telle horreur une nouvelle fois.

La douleur qui l'avait parcouru le saisissait toujours, et elle s'inscrivait jusque dans ses muscles alourdis. Il revêtait à présent sa véritable apparence, sa peau humaine, qui avait précédemment disparu dans une effroyable métamorphose. Il avait senti ses os se briser, s'agrandir ; il avait souffert des griffes qui avaient déchiré l'épiderme de ses doigts ; son visage s'était allongé, et le cri de douleur qu'il avait difficilement retenu s'était progressivement transformé en un hurlement animal, ses cordes vocales elle aussi altérées. Et lorsque la métamorphose fut complète, il s'était retrouvé figé par la panique, souffrant de battements de cœur effrénés ; la moindre sensation l'avait submergé avec violence, et les rumeurs de la nuit lui étaient parvenues avec une précision extrême et angoissante. Tout s'était amplifié, et même les mouvements de la plus infime des créatures rampantes étaient perçus dans la seconde. Ses muscles lui avaient crié de bouger pour se défaire de l'adrénaline qui les engorgeait, mais Akaashi n'en fit rien. Pas sous cette apparence. Au moins, la potion s'était révélée efficace, et il avait conservé son esprit humain. Mais il était resté immobile, sur ses quatre pattes, incapable d'admettre la forme monstrueuse qu'il revêtait à présent, et qu'il revêtirait tous les mois. Il avait fini par tomber de fatigue après des heures, ou peut-être s'était-il évanoui sous la pression que ses sens affûtés exerçaient sur son esprit humain ; il ne saurait dire.

Il se réveillait maintenant avec des capacités atones : une ouïe limitée et une perception presque inexistante, un corps faible et entravé par sa métamorphose douloureuse. Il n'était pas plus différent qu'un cadavre gisant dont on aurait disposé après l'avoir soumis à de nombreux supplices. Lorqu'Akaashi, toujours inerte, rouvrit finalement les yeux et que la réalité de la situation le frappa avec violence, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Voici donc à quoi il était réduit. Devait-il subir un tel sort jusqu'au restant de ses jours ? À quoi cela servait-il ? Il n'y avait aucun but à cette malédiction, simplement de la souffrance et des regrets. Akaashi n'en voulait pas.

Pas plus qu'il ne supportait de se trouver aussi faible, aussi pathétique, aussi vulnérable.

Mais il devait subir en silence, rester de marbre ; il lui fallait sécher ses larmes et continuer à avancer. Même si c'était inutile. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'y habituerait, tout finirait par se confondre dans une apathie obéissante.

Pleurer ne l'aiderait aucunement, ses faibles sanglots ne servaient qu'à le trahir dans ses considérations bien sombres. Akaashi ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il s'habillerait et quitterait les Serres de Botanique. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était l'heure actuelle mais il ne doutait pas que si le soleil était déjà levé en cette saison hivernale, il était assez tard. Les classes ne tarderaient pas à débuter, et des élèves risqueraient de se trouver dans les environs du Parc : les deuxièmes années avaient cours de Botanique en première heure, et certains septièmes années assistaient à l'option de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il devait partir avant d'être surpris par quelqu'un ; il avait déjà bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de cours en ce début de matinée.

Le Serdaigle commença alors à se lever avec une extrême lenteur pour ménager ses muscles nouvellement régénérés ; il atteignit péniblement ses vêtements et s'habilla dans le silence de ses sanglots retenus. Il n'eut toutefois pas la patience de nouer sa cravate : il désirait juste se reposer dans le confort d'un lit, à l'Infirmerie de préférence. Il lui serait impossible de gravir toutes les marches jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle ; pas dans cet état-là.

Il doutait déjà de pouvoir atteindre les portes du Château sans heurts.

Akaashi s'appuya sur l'un des établis et se hissa sur ses jambes avec une difficulté pathétique : et malgré sa persévérance, il ne parvint pas à réprimer le tremblement qui les parcourait. Quelques pas lui suffirent pour comprendre que le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard serait une véritable épreuve. C'était ce que lui présageait ses muscles fatigués et sa tête lourde, trop lourde. Il avait faim, et si la potion Tue-Loup l'avait empêché de perdre l'esprit, elle lui provoquait maintenant un terrible manque, un désir inassouvi qui le faisait souffrir.

Akaashi sécha les quelques larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect plus naturel, et il avança hors de la Serre. Sa démarche était traînante, d'une lenteur insupportable, comme s'il réapprenait à utiliser ses jambes ; il portait tout son poids contre les appuis qu'il trouvait. La pièce en regorgeait, le Serdaigle put ainsi sortir dignement. De même, alors que le froid matinal lui arrachait de désagréables frissons, il n'avait qu'à longer les bâtiments vitrés des Serres pour continuer son avancée jusqu'au Parc. La brise de janvier le ralentissait quelque peu, mais il tint bon. Akaashi osa même lancer un regard à travers la serre dans laquelle devait se trouver Kyoutani, mais celle-ci semblait vide : peut-être était-il déjà parti. Après tout, il avait certainement pris l'habitude des contrecoups de la transformation ; si elle n'était pas moins douloureuse, il était plus à même de s'en prémunir, et de la surmonter avec le temps. Le Gryffondor n'était probablement pas sorti vagabonder dans le Château sous sa forme animale : la porte était close.

Le Serdaigle devait cesser de s'inquiéter, c'était inutile. Il ne désirait qu'atteindre Poudlard sans tarder, et sans croiser la route d'autres élèves. Il connaissait certains passages secrets pour assurer sa discrétion, quand bien même la première heure de cours n'avait pas encore sonné, et il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter. Le plus difficile restant de traverser le Parc, sans aucun appui ; lorsqu'Akaashi passa la porte des Serres de Botanique et porta son regard sur le Château, sur sa stature imposante qu'il observait en contrebas, il lui semblait inaccessible. Il n'avait pas le courage d'avancer, il n'y parviendrait pas.

Les quelques secondes qu'il passa à marcher sans l'appui du mur extérieur furent laborieuses ; et ses jambes tremblantes se dérobèrent après le deuxième pas. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas été là pour le retenir au dernier moment, nul doute qu'Akaashi se serait effondré après cette tentative maladroite.

Il se sentait si lourd.

Son cœur manqua un battement après s'être attendu à s'écraser au sol, duquel il n'aurait eu ni la volonté ni l'énergie de se relever ; le Serdaigle fut d'autant plus stupéfait en tournant la tête lorsqu'il comprit que c'était les bras de Kyoutani qui le maintenaient encore debout, sans que ses jambes fassent le moindre effort pour le porter.

L'avait-il attendu ici ? Savait-il qu'Akaashi s'éveillerait dans un état aussi pitoyable ?

Le Gryffondor le toisa avec son habituel air renfrogné. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et pourtant la colère ne voilait pas ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui le poussait à agir ainsi, peut-être était-il mécontent de l'état dans lequel le Serdaigle se trouvait ?

Il n'était pas facile de déchiffrer les traits sévères de son visage.

Kyoutani souffrait d'un teint presque gris ainsi que d'énormes cernes bordant le coin de ses yeux. Il paraissait malade, les effets de la pleine lune inscrits jusque dans son apparence humaine. Au moins, il semblait en meilleure santé qu'Akaashi : il se tenait droit, sans tremblement ou douleur particulières visibles. Après sa cinquième transformation, le Gryffondor avait dû finir par s'y habituer ; sinon, il ne laissait rien paraître.

Il aida Akaashi à reprendre son équilibre, sans toutefois le priver de l'appui qu'il lui proposait : le Serdaigle ne tiendrait certainement pas tout seul.

— Merci, dit-il après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

Kyoutani ne fit pas l'effort de répondre à ces remerciements : son regard était focalisé sur Poudlard, les sourcils toujours froncés, sans même observer la personne qu'il tenait dans les bras :

— Ça finira par passer. Faut que t'ailles à l'Infirmerie.

Akaashi acquiesça silencieusement, et ne chercha nullement à marcher de lui-même : il n'avait aucune envie de paraître plus pathétique encore en s'effondrant au sol. Kyoutani semblait l'avoir compris et il accepta de soutenir une partie du poids du Serdaigle alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Il était déjà passé par les mêmes épreuves, après tout.

L'aide que le Gryffondor lui offrit pour traverser le Parc se révéla inestimable. Par chance, aucun élève ne les croisa sur le chemin, sans doute finissaient-ils encore leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se déplacèrent dans le silence de l'aube mourante, et même lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le pont de bois suspendu, ils ne furent surpris par aucun sorcier ; ni ceux ayant cours de Botanique, ni ceux en option de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Kyoutani le supportait avec certes plus de force que nécessaire, mais Akaashi n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre : il acceptait déjà de prendre en charge une grande partie de son poids, et après avoir lui aussi subi les affres de la pleine lune, c'était honorable de sa part.

Le Serdaigle ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il jugea bon de lui indiquer l'emplacement de certains passages secrets de sa connaissance. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, mieux valait éviter de gravir le Grand Escalier, et ils attireraient bien trop l'attention de toute manière. Il leur fallait rejoindre l'Infirmerie dans la plus grande discrétion.

Akaashi n'aurait su véhiculer au Gryffondor la mesure de sa reconnaissance : Kyoutani se sentait peut-être coupable de la morsure, mais il n'avait pas à l'être. Il l'avait prévenu, et Akaashi était resté immobile. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, un loup-garou sauvage n'était contrôlé par rien d'autre que l'appel du sang.

— Merci.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor, l'air confus. Celui-ci reprit :

— Pour les potions.

— C'est normal.

Ce furent les uniques paroles échangées durant la totalité du trajet. Akaashi peinait à cerner Kyoutani : sous cette mine renfrognée et son ton bourru, il ne semblait pas hostile. Il avait seulement de grandes difficultés à s'exprimer, et ses capacités de socialisation n'étaient pas améliorées par sa récente malédiction.

Si le Gryffondor avait été fidèle à l'image qu'il renvoyait, il n'aurait certainement pas pris toute cette peine pour venir en aide à Akaashi ; pas plus qu'il ne serait resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé dans l'un des lits de l'Infirmerie et qu'il soit immédiatement pris en charge. Il gratifia même le Serdaigle d'un bref hochement de tête avant de partir sans attendre de remerciements. L'infirmière eut tout juste le temps d'une rapide inspection, et elle fut prestement interrompue après que Kyoutani lui eût assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait simplement besoin de manger et de dormir un peu avant le début des cours.

Akaashi ne savait pas comment le Gryffondor était capable de témoigner autant d'énergie après la nuit qu'il avait dû passer. Mais avec du recul, cette pleine lune était sans aucun doute bien calme par rapport à celle qu'il avait subie le mois dernier ; cette fois-ci, il avait eu sa potion à temps, et n'avait pas été victime de sortilèges douloureux. Ces avantages aidaient certainement à conserver la contenance dont il faisait preuve. Kyoutani aurait le loisir de se reposer avant son premier cours en fin de matinée, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais Akaashi savait que lui ne pourrait pas y assister. Il n'avait eu qu'à attendre les vérifications de l'infirmière, qui examinait son état d'un air désolé, et poser la tête sur son oreiller ; il ferma les yeux, et il ne lui fut jamais aussi aisé de trouver le sommeil. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

En accordant à son corps le repos qu'il méritait, il ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, pas plus que celui de Métamorphose de l'après-midi, qu'il allait probablement manquer aussi. Dormir était, pour le moment, la solution idéale à tous les problèmes auxquels il ne pouvait remédier.

Il n'émergea de ses rêves indéchiffrables que quand la faim lui tirailla le ventre. Il ne se sentait pas plus vivant que lors de son premier éveil, et il se contenta de se redresser quelque peu pour observer l'Infirmerie d'un air absent, en attendant qu'on le remarque. Il fut toutefois rassuré de trouver la salle dénuée du moindre élève. Son réveil ne passa pas inaperçu, et très vite l'infirmière accourut lui porter de quoi boire et manger car il était déjà quatorze heures. Au moins, il pouvait oublier son cours de Métamorphose… Il demanderait à Ennoshita de lui prêter ses notes.

— Oh, avant que j'oublie, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en fouillant son bureau après avoir déposé l'assiette sur son chevet, c'est pour toi. Un Grand-Duc l'a apportée pendant que tu dormais.

Elle lui tendit une lettre, et il fallut quelques instants pour qu'Akaashi saisisse les informations qu'on lui communiquait. Mais à la mention du hibou, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé. Il accepta le parchemin et l'ouvrit avant de penser à se jeter sur la nourriture. Sa lecture contribua grandement à le réconforter :

« _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'aime._ »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres engourdies, mais cette affection contenue n'échappa pas à l'infirmière qui le regardait d'un air attendri, heureuse qu'il trouve quelque consolation dans cette lettre. Elle engagea même la conversation :

— À qui doit-on donc ce sourire ?

Akaashi laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur l'écriture familière et maladroite, conforté par ces mots attentionnés, avant de répondre distraitement :

— La lettre n'est pas signée.

— Oh, un admirateur secret alors ?

Le Serdaigle garda son sourire à peine perceptible. Oui, un admirateur secret. Celui qui s'était soucié de lui depuis le début de l'année, qui avait multiplié les attentions. Celui à qui il devait aussi la vie.

L'admirateur. Le Grand-Duc. Bokuto.

Celui qui était toujours là pour lui, et qui promettait de toujours l'être.

* * *

Celui-là même qui semblait infiniment triste en retrouvant Akaashi, sorti de l'infirmerie pour le dîner, son air malade et sa pâleur inquiétante.

Celui qui l'embrassait avec une passion si tendre qu'il parvenait presque à lui faire oublier son envie de mourir.

Ils passèrent la fin de leur soirée dans l'une des salles d'études, même si aucun des deux n'avait la moindre intention de travailler. Ils profitaient plutôt du feu de la cheminée, allongés sur l'un des divans de velours. Bokuto était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait consenti à quitter l'Infirmerie : son corps accusait encore les sévices de la transformation, et ses sombres pensées n'avaient toujours pas interrompu leur cycle infernal. La présence rassurante de son petit ami était la bienvenue, et il en profitait autant qu'il pouvait : il ne désirait rien faire d'autre que rester ici, à écouter les battements du cœur qu'il percevait sous lui, sa joue contre son buste, une main indolemment entrelacée dans la sienne. Le Gryffondor effleurait son dos du bout de ses doigts avec une douceur de plume, lui arrachant des frissons alors qu'il retraçait son échine de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Un Bokuto aussi calme était chose rare, mais il savait Akaashi fatigué, et il respectait son besoin de silence. Quelques élèves passaient près d'eux de temps à autre avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, mais le Serdaigle se moquait éperdument de leur regard : il se contentait de fermer les yeux, et d'enfouir son visage jusque dans le cou du Gryffondor ; il inspirait profondément dès que les lèvres de Bokuto se posaient sur sa tempe. Tout était paisible. Tout était doux. Et, pour le moment, il ne demandait rien de plus.

Il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir laissé son petit ami dans la confidence de son secret, de lui avoir permis de le consoler. Le savoir aussi indispensable aux épreuves qu'il traversait était rassurant ; il ne s'imaginait pas tenir sans ce précieux soutien. Quelque part, Akaashi se complaisait à croire que si le Gryffondor était à ses côtés, il y parviendrait plus facilement, il ne serait pas seul à faire face.

Et il devait faire face. Avec Bokuto, il retrouvait de nouveau quelques minces rayons d'espoir, un réconfort, une nouvelle combativité.

Il avait expliqué son ressenti à Bokuto, ce qui lui avait fait peur, toute la souffrance que la transformation lui faisait endurer, les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées sous cette forme animale... Le Gryffondor avait écouté attentivement, et ils avaient passé le reste de leur soirée à comparer leurs expériences quant à leur première métamorphose. Ce fut l'occasion d'apprendre énormément sur le fonctionnement des Animagi, et de différencier les deux cas de figure. Et lorsqu'Akaashi se remémorait cette nuit pour continuer la conversation et confronter la mutation de ses sens avec celle de Bokuto, il ne s'attardait que sur les aspects techniques de la lycanthropie, et non sur la souffrance ou la fatalité de la malédiction. Il fut aussi traversé par le rire du Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci lui expliquait certaines anecdotes sous sa forme de hibou ; Akaashi se surprit même à sourire contre sa peau brûlante et tellement, tellement apaisante. Après tout, s'il était un loup-garou, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un Grand-Duc pour être son petit ami. Il apprenait petit à petit à dédramatiser cette première transformation, et il préférait sans aucune hésitation les baisers tendres de Bokuto au goût amer de ses propres larmes. Ils recelaient en eux la promesse d'une présence immuable, et de futures pleines lunes moins rudes : il y serait préparé.

Donc Akaashi s'était préparé.

Il concilia du mieux qu'il pouvait sa vie de Préfet, d'élève et de loup-garou, et ce sans élever de soupçons. Mais même avec cette organisation minutieuse, il ne pouvait pas revêtir tous ses rôles habituels, il le savait : si Kyoutani parvenait à suivre le rythme de ses entraînements de Quidditch malgré sa lycanthropie, lui en était incapable. Il fut contraint de quitter l'équipe de Serdaigle, les affaiblissant considérablement d'un talentueux Poursuiveur ; s'il fut tout de même remplacé, leur dynamique de groupe et le grand atout qu'il était ne purent être retrouvés si rapidement. Ce choix drastique entraîna Serdaigle à perdre les deux matchs qui leur restaient. C'était attristant, mais la coupe de Quidditch n'était guère sa priorité.

Pas plus que ne l'était Oikawa. Il n'avait tout simplement plus de temps à lui accorder, certainement pas après la discussion qu'Iwaizumi et lui avaient eue dans le Club de potions. Il maintenait fermement sa position : il ne céderait pas, il ne déferait pas son sortilège – quand bien même était-ce possible. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une infime culpabilité lorsqu'il plongeait dans ses yeux candides, ignorants, presque étrangers à l'Oikawa qu'il connaissait et avait aimé. Son ambition démesurée pour le Quidditch demeurait, et ça avait été là l'objectif principal d'Akaashi, mais bien trop souvent il le surprenait avec un regard perdu, fixant le vide. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait préféré effacer sa culpabilité plutôt que de le laisser se reconstruire. Il avait donc rapidement cessé leurs séances de révision, leurs exercices pour les Sortilèges Informulés… même leurs discussions se faisaient rares.

Cet éloignement peinait fortement le Serdaigle, mais ce n'était que la juste conséquence de ses actions ; après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas conserver ce qu'il avait partagé avec le Serpentard. Il était obligé de le perdre, et il avait fini par l'accepter.

Il n'avait plus le temps de s'en attrister.

Non, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile de garder le rythme et de continuer ses rondes nocturnes de Préfet lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Et il avait aussi la potion Tue-Loup à préparer pour deux chaque mois. Son quotidien n'était que trop éprouvant.

Sa vie était bien assez remplie comme ça. Il avait conservé le secret, comme le voulaient ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien tenté contre l'école ou ses élèves, en contrepartie Akaashi n'avait rien révélé à Tsukishima, qui de toute façon ne semblait plus vraiment intéressé par toute cette affaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Le Serdaigle tâcha donc de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses cours, ses obligations de Préfet, sa potion, ses leçons avec Bokuto (auxquelles il était bien plus difficile de rester attentif), ses pleines lunes. Celles-ci n'étaient jamais agréables et le laissaient toujours gisant au sol avec une mâchoire serrée et une envie de mourir, mais Bokuto avait raison : maintenant, il y était préparé. Il savait ce qui allait l'attendre, et au fil des mois et de leur nouvelle pleine lune, il parvenait à mieux appréhender, à s'organiser plus efficacement. Il prenait même quelques notes sur les phénomènes qu'il observait lors de ses transformations, de façon à comprendre l'influence qu'exerçait la lune et à pouvoir, un jour, peut-être, les contrer. C'était certes une illusion, mais elle empêchait Akaashi de se soumettre à cette fatalité vide de sens. Il s'essayait également à des expériences : prendre le plus puissant somnifère qu'il puisse créer pour voir s'il ressentait les douleurs de la mutation par exemple. La réponse était oui, il les ressentait toujours, il était immédiatement réveillé.

Il était malgré tout déterminé à trouver une façon de ne pas souffrir ; c'était son principal objectif, car s'il pouvait soigner cet aspect-ci, il pouvait peut-être accepter l'idée de se transformer tous les mois en un monstre sanguinaire, tant qu'il avait sa potion Tue-Loup.

Mais quoi qu'il advienne, Bokuto était toujours là pour lui au lendemain des pleines lunes, que ce soit avec sa petite lettre de soutien ou par le réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Akaashi ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, après toutes ses heures passées à l'aider en Potions et à contrôler ses sautes d'humeur, mais Bokuto s'était révélé d'une prévenance sans limites, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre ; car sa présence, et ses bras autour de lui, et ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient bien plus efficaces que le plus puissant des philtres de paix. Durant ces instants, trop brefs à son goût, Akaashi ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'être toujours en vie.

Mais ça n'arrangeait pas miraculeusement tous les aspects de son quotidien. Si le Gryffondor ponctuait son existence de joies insoupçonnées, sa présence ne pouvait pas tout apaiser. Les transformations poursuivaient immuablement le cycle lunaire, et avec lui survenaient des douleurs effroyables et le goût ignoble de la potion Tue-Loup.

Et cette dernière, même après six mois d'expérience et de préparation mentale, était toujours aussi infecte. En ce jeudi 4 juin, à l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle, Akaashi, terni par la pleine lune à venir, observait le verre dans lequel il avait discrètement glissé le contenu de sa fiole. Et s'il parvenait à boire d'une traite l'élixir, qu'il faisait passer pour une potion d'Aiguise Méninge en raison des examens du mois prochain, il ne pouvait réprimer une grimace. C'était ignoble, et le Serdaigle se précipita sur la carafe d'eau pour empêcher le goût de s'attarder sur son palais.

Le repas venait tout juste de commencer, et le courrier des hiboux retardataires n'était pas arrivé : Akaashi s'étonnait que ses parents ne lui aient toujours pas envoyé d'argent, ce qu'il faisait chaque mois depuis sa première transformation. À croire qu'une compensation financière leur semblait plus démonstrative d'affection qu'un message de rétablissement…

Mais, honnêtement, Akaashi s'en moquait.

Il commença donc son repas quand le claquement de lourdes portes détonna dans la Grande Salle, et il n'en fallut guère plus pour comprendre que les septièmes années sortaient tout juste de leurs cours de Potions, avec leur léger retard habituel. Cependant, le Serdaigle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il observait déjà Kuroo et Bokuto s'approcher dangereusement de leur Table, dont la tranquillité était menacée à présent. Le Gryffondor accourait, une feuille de parchemin à la main, qu'il agitait frénétiquement. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme, plus personne ne faisait cas des deux énergumènes qui parasitaient avec beaucoup trop d'entrain la mauvaise table ; toutefois, Akaashi resta dubitatif : le sourire de Bokuto rayonnait, contagieux comme à son habitude, et il n'était jamais de cette humeur en sortant d'un cours de Potions. C'était même le contraire : il fallait sans cesse lui remonter le moral, ce à quoi Akaashi excellait avec une facilité déconcertante à présent.

Mais là, il n'en voyait guère l'utilité. Le Gryffondor irradiait simplement de joie.

Kenma fixa sa console avec anxiété, tendu dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur les septièmes années qui allaient se jeter sur leur table, et Akaashi se demandait toujours pour quelle raison son petit ami affichait une joie aussi démonstrative.

— Akaashi !

Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer de si exceptionnel ? Connaissant le Professeur Yachi, Akaashi n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Mais ça n'empêcha aucunement Bokuto de le rejoindre, suivi de près par le Serpentard qui marchait juste derrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Kuroo prit tranquillement place à la table tandis que le Gryffondor brandissait le fameux parchemin devant les yeux d'Akaashi.

— Regarde !

— Si tu ne me mettais pas ça à cinq centimètres de mon visage, j'arriverais peut-être à regarder.

Le Serdaigle lui prit la feuille des mains pour pouvoir la lire avec plus de facilité : c'était un protocole de potion, un Philtre de Mort Vivante, qui était rendu en complément du travail pratique comme ce que le Professeur Yachi avait souvent l'habitude de donner.

Sauf que la surprise d'Akaashi était incommensurable lorsque son attention se porta sur la note qui trônait fièrement en haut de page, avec l'écriture pincée du maître des Potions :

« Effort Exceptionnel ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Bokuto l'observait d'un air extrêmement satisfait, lui qui semblait bouillir sur place, prêt à exploser de joie.

— T'as vu ça ?

C'était bien la première fois que le Gryffondor décrochait un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions. Incroyable. D'ordinaire, ses notes alternaient entre Troll et Désolant. Piètre ces derniers mois, lorsqu'il redoublait ses efforts, était de bonne humeur, et pensait à se rappeler les consignes que lui dispensait son petit ami.

Mais un Effort Exceptionnel, de la part du Professeur Yachi, c'était une véritable prouesse. Même Akaashi en restait sans voix.

Il la retrouva tout de même en se retournant vers Bokuto et ses yeux luisants d'excitation pour le féliciter :

— C'est incroyable. Je suis fier de toi.

— C'est parce que t'es le meilleur prof du monde !

Le Gryffondor se pencha alors pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui et l'embrasser dans le cou, sans réprimer le fou rire qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Akaashi sourit, sa peau sensible parcourue d'un frisson délectable.

— Vous pouvez pas aller faire ça ailleurs ?

Leur regard se porta conjointement sur Kuroo, qui prenait une mine faussement choquée tout en se servant copieusement une assiette de poissons. Le Serdaigle, en toute mesquinerie, lui répondit en se tournant complètement vers Bokuto pour l'approcher plus encore et l'embrasser d'une manière scandaleusement langoureuse, pour le simple plaisir d'agacer le Serpentard.

Il n'y mit fin que lorsque la durée du baiser avait largement dépassé ce que la décence jugeait acceptable, ce dont Akaashi se moquait éperdument dorénavant. Un rictus au bord des lèvres, il adressa un regard satisfait au Serpentard, qui faisait maintenant mine de cacher ses yeux et ceux de Kenma, même si lui se concentrait obstinément sur sa console.

— Y'a des enfants à cette table !

— Ben pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec ceux de ta Maison ? C'est _ma_ table, je te signale.

— C'est facile ça, Akaashi.

— Trop facile.

Il retrouva de nouveau le chemin des lèvres du Gryffondor, le temps de quelques secondes, nécessaires mais aussitôt envolées. En s'installant à ses côtés, Bokuto lui offrit un sourire radieux ; et Akaashi ne put qu'en arborer un semblable. Il était irrémédiablement contaminé par sa douce euphorie. Et ça lui allait très bien.

C'était ce qu'il appréciait tant avec lui. Lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de Bokuto et de son énergie parfois exubérante, il se sentait véritablement heureux, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré la peur insidieuse et irrémédiable de la pleine lune, malgré la hantise d'être abandonné l'année prochaine.

Toutes ces considérations n'avaient guère d'importance pour le moment. Tant que Bokuto était avec lui, tout irait bien.

* * *

Oikawa continua d'organiser ce qui l'avait obsédé tout le long de sa dernière année : la victoire de Serpentard au Quidditch. Son plan avait été préparé, peaufiné, magnifié tout au long de son année scolaire ; il leur fallait vaincre Poufsouffle. C'était l'ultime match du tournoi. L'entraînement se fit plus rigoureux, et les exigences du Capitaine galvanisaient chacun de ses joueurs ; ils devaient devenir une équipe coordonnée à la perfection, sans toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises lors de leur défaite contre Gryffondor.

Et au-delà des simples victoires contre les autres Maisons, c'était le nombre de points gagnés en match qui statuerait le vainqueur définitif. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance, car l'ancienne équipe championne avait été passablement humiliée par Poufsouffle, et n'avait eu le temps de marquer que très peu de points. Le haut du classement n'était pas hors de portée. Malgré leur première défaite, les joueurs d'Oikawa avaient toutes leurs chances à présent.

Une victoire de Serpentard était plausible s'ils s'en donnaient les moyens. Leur trio de Poursuiveurs était donc particulièrement mis à contribution lors des entraînements, de façon à récupérer le plus de points possible avant que Nakashima cherche à s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Les Batteurs n'auraient qu'à s'assurer que l'Attrapeur adverse ne le devance pas, car si Oikawa, Daishou et Tsukishima parvenaient à s'accorder parfaitement, il n'y aurait nul besoin de Cognards pour ralentir leurs trois homologues.

Oikawa porta ainsi son entière attention sur le Quidditch. Le reste de l'année défila dans une succession de plans d'entraînement, d'exercices et de nouvelles techniques à apprendre et améliorer. Le Capitaine n'avait même aucune honte à faire de cette Coupe une priorité absolue, bien plus que ses ASPIC. Certes, il travaillait ses cours, il était bien obligé : Iwaizumi le traînait toujours de force à la Bibliothèque tous les dimanches, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais ces après-midi consignés à l'intérieur ne le dérangeaient pas : Oikawa en profitait souvent pour feuilleter des livres sur l'histoire du Quidditch, ou juste planifier les futurs entraînements pour l'équipe ; Iwaizumi ne le rappelait jamais à l'ordre, même lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte. Lui-même passait son temps à lire des ouvrages hors programme, qu'il ne montrait jamais à son meilleur ami. Il avait certainement compris que son Capitaine ne possédait plus aucune autre distraction en dehors du Quidditch, et il en était de même pour lui, qui désertait les clubs de Duel sans aucune raison apparente.

« J'ai pas que ça à faire. » C'était ce qu'il répondait à chaque question sur le sujet, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Oikawa finit par se contenter de ces justifications évasives après des mois d'obstination butée de la part d'Iwaizumi. Il ne comprenait pas, mais son meilleur ami était loin d'être le seul à lui offrir un comportement singulier : depuis qu'il avait démasqué l'admirateur, il n'avait pratiquement plus revu Akaashi. Le Serdaigle s'était éloigné sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, et Oikawa en était profondément vexé ; il possédait maintenant un regard impossible à déchiffrer, et sa mine continuellement grave emplissait le Serpentard d'un regret inconnu. Il avait appris pour sa relation avec Bokuto : s'il n'en était guère enchanté, il avait tout du moins eu raison.

Cette nouvelle s'était accompagnée d'une période de transition fort gênante, où les rumeurs qui circulaient autour d'Akaashi et d'Oikawa s'effacèrent progressivement sous la réalité qui brillait aux yeux de tous. Le Serpentard s'en trouvait agacé plus que de raison, aussi absurde et incroyable était cette histoire.

Il s'était même empressé de rassurer Iwaizumi sur tous ces malentendus, pour ne pas le laisser confus face aux informations contraires qui se répandaient à propos de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi l'avait simplement regardé droit dans les yeux, avant de déclarer qu'il savait déjà que toute cette petite mascarade était fausse. Oikawa en était resté interdit, perdu quant à ce comportement désabusé, si différent de celui qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il avait découvert la rumeur.

Iwaizumi avait indéniablement changé.

Même Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'étaient résignés et avaient cessé leurs plaisanteries vexantes, même si quelques regards en trop s'attardaient toujours selon les remarques ou les agissements d'Oikawa. Kuroo aussi y avait pris part ; et les mines confuses qu'il offrait à son Capitaine ne manquaient pas de l'agacer tout autant. Heureusement, au fil des mois, ce comportement s'était raréfié ; Iwaizumi paraissait également moins prisonnier de ses pensées, il avait fini par recouvrer sa concentration et son sérieux quelque peu renfrogné, après avoir commencé cette nouvelle année par une distance presque froide.

À croire que leur petite plaisanterie à la rentrée des vacances de janvier, et la réaction survoltée d'Oikawa avait eu de l'effet : depuis, Iwaizumi était hésitant, et la plus infime proximité était exclue. Même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ce qui se révélait être bien moins fréquent – comme si Iwaizumi s'arrangeait toujours pour l'éviter –, son meilleur ami se montrait distant, sans dévoiler une once de leur complicité naguère fusionnelle. Il s'obstinait à décliner les propositions d'Oikawa lorsqu'il souhaitait passer la soirée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ; il ne s'expliquait jamais quant à ces refus. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

Ce changement soudain avait inquiété le Serpentard ; car son meilleur ami avait certainement adapté son comportement afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, surtout après leur petite blague. C'était certes prévenant de sa part, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine en sachant que ses sentiments étaient définitivement non partagés. Il avait seulement voulu que l'on cesse de se moquer de lui, et non pas qu'Iwaizumi devienne aussi froid à son contact.

Il lui semblait avoir bien trop perdu au change.

Mais après des mois à subir ce traitement, Oikawa avait eu le temps de s'y habituer ; Iwaizumi restait son meilleur ami, c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer…

Non ?

Et puis, son propre comportement aussi avait fini par s'apaiser au fil des semaines : ses confusions et ses courtes absences s'étaient espacées jusqu'à devenir anecdotiques. À l'arrivée du printemps, elles lui semblaient même risibles, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. C'était l'anxiété de ne pas avoir travaillé ses ASPIC lors des vacances hivernales, couplée avec la fatigue des incidents survenus au Quidditch. Rien de plus. Cette nervosité s'était progressivement atténuée, sans pour autant s'effacer de ses rêves insistants. Des songes insaisissables, des affres insoupçonnées qui le quittaient dès le réveil, sans qu'il ait le temps d'en recueillir un quelconque sens. Des fragments épars de sensations, de tendresse et de douleur ; tout était plongé dans un abysse hors d'atteinte. Il s'était éveillé plus d'une fois en sursaut, l'esprit bouillonnant, sur le point de se remémorer ses rêves, pour constater avec effroi que ses pensées brûlantes se dissipaient une fois ses sens recouvrés. Il était laissé avec un cœur battant, un visage trempé de sueur, un regard instinctivement à la recherche d'Iwaizumi ; et lorsqu'il posait enfin les yeux sur sa silhouette endormie dans l'obscurité du Dortoir, et qu'il percevait sa respiration lente, la sienne se calmait aussitôt, et il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ainsi bouleversé.

Au-delà de ces quelques troubles, son inattention en cours lui avait également porté préjudice. Lorsqu'il avait daigné s'intéresser à ses leçons plutôt qu'aux nombreuses techniques de Quidditch exploitables en match, au cours d'un dimanche à la Bibliothèque, Oikawa avait été particulièrement choqué devant le contenu de ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les sujets traités ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait tout au long de l'année. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été si inattentif…

— On n'a pas étudié les loups-garous cette année ?!

Iwaizumi avait levé les yeux de sa lecture pour le regarder avec incrédulité. Oikawa s'était passablement arraché les cheveux en redécouvrant le contenu de son cours, empli de notions qu'il ne maîtrisait que brièvement, étonné de ne pas voir sur ses pages annotées des informations qui lui apparaissaient pourtant si fraîchement dans son esprit : les cycles lunaires, les témoignages, les potentiels remèdes… Pourquoi possédait-il des connaissances si précises ? Était-ce ses souvenirs des années précédentes ?

Pourquoi s'était-il abreuvé de lectures à ce sujet ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? avait demandé Iwaizumi d'un ton prudent.

Oikawa avait soupiré de frustration, sans relever l'attention soudaine que lui accordait son meilleur ami, emprunt d'un espoir interdit. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans son manuel, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux informations qu'il avait assimilées avec obstination durant cette année scolaire.

— J'en sais rien, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir révisé pendant des heures cette notion, et elle n'est même pas dans le programme de cette année !

Il avait levé la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui le considérait avec des yeux incertains, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Oikawa ajoute quelque chose. Ils s'étaient regardés un moment.

— Ça doit être un signe, avait-il finalement repris. On va tomber dessus pour l'ASPIC.

En tout cas, il ne s'en plaindrait pas : si toutes ses connaissances lui étaient encore en mémoire comme maintenant, ce ne serait que plus facile le jour de l'examen.

Iwaizumi avait secoué la tête sans l'ombre d'un sourire quant aux prédictions d'Oikawa. Il ne souriait plus en ce moment.

— Si ça tombe sur ça, je crois que je quitte la salle.

Et il avait ajouté d'un ton désabusé :

— J'ai pas de très bons souvenirs avec les loups-garous, pas toi ?

Ses yeux s'étaient montrés insistants, ils avaient analysé la moindre expression confuse qui avait pu se lire sur le visage d'Oikawa : Iwaizumi avait clairement attendu une réaction, une réponse précise. Mais il n'en avait eu aucune à lui donner, aucune qui le satisferait et empêcherait ses yeux de briller d'une lueur triste. Il ne savait ce que désirait entendre son meilleur ami. Il avait donc repris contenance, et s'était efforcé de trouver une réponse adéquate même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire dire.

— Tu sais, Iwa-chan, on n'a pas tous raté notre examen de troisième année...

Iwaizumi ne lui avait pas répondu ; il avait murmuré un bref « évidemment » avant de froisser une feuille de parchemin avec bien plus de violence que nécessaire, qu'il avait gardée dans son poing fermé. Oikawa n'avait fait aucun commentaire, légèrement interdit par le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Il était retourné à la lecture de son manuel, en attendant que son meilleur ami soit plus enclin à la conversation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iwaizumi l'interpellait comme ça, sans qu'il sache quoi répondre ; et le résultat était toujours le même. Des sourcils froncés, un air sombre. Un poing serré et un silence accusateur. Oikawa ne pouvait même pas remédier à cette détresse étrange ; Iwaizumi ne lui en voulait pas, et il restait avec lui malgré la distance qu'il leur imposait.

Alors le Capitaine se plongeait dans le Quidditch, il y déversait toute sa concentration, toutes les heures durant lesquelles il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il préparait, s'entraînait, se perfectionnait… Il avait ainsi l'impression de n'être pas inutile, c'était une distraction suffisante ; et puis, avec Iwaizumi sur le terrain à ses côtés, il pouvait prétendre que rien n'avait changé le temps d'un entraînement.

Les exercices s'exécutèrent donc sans relâche, et Oikawa se montrait particulièrement intransigeant quant à la coordination de l'équipe. Et de cette façon, vaincre Serdaigle fut d'une simplicité déconcertante. Ils avaient aussi eu l'occasion d'engranger beaucoup de points avant de se saisir du Vif d'Or, mais cette victoire était grandement influencée par le départ d'Akaashi. Le Serdaigle était un très bon Poursuiveur, et même Oikawa ignorait les raisons de ce choix. Lorsqu'il l'avait questionné avec précaution, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il préférait se concentrer sur ses études ; le Serpentard n'y avait pas cru mais avait accepté l'excuse avec un sourire, en lui assurant qu'il avait suffisamment de talents pour pouvoir tout concilier. Puis il était parti en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était l'une des dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole.

Il lui manquait un peu quand même, beaucoup de temps à autre. Oikawa ne savait pourquoi ils avaient fini par s'éloigner autant ; et il osait espérer que ce n'était pas du fait de Bokuto.

Tout le monde se montrait distant avec lui...

Mais au moins, il avait ainsi l'avantage de dépasser ses propres limites dans le Quidditch. Tsukishima et Futakuchi s'étaient parfaitement intégrés au reste du groupe ; Serpentard possédait sans doute le trio de Poursuiveurs le plus coordonné de Poudlard, surtout avec le départ des Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles chaotiques. C'était une consolation ; quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait compter sur son équipe.

Il se surprenait même à être confiant pour affronter Poufsouffle. Ils avaient mis des mois à se préparer pour ce dernier match, cette unique occasion de montrer à tous le fruit de leurs efforts acharnés et de ses ambitions de Capitaine. Ils étaient prêts. Non, ils étaient bien plus que prêts : chacun avait été entraîné à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Ils étaient parfaits.

Et alors que Shimada siffla la fin du match, une heure après que celui-ci ait commencé, et qu'Oikawa, toujours aux prises avec Kageyama pour le Souafle, porta son attention sur Nakashima à l'autre bout du Terrain, le poing levé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et qu'il entendit le tonnerre d'applaudissements jaillir des tribunes de Serpentard, son cœur s'arrêta presque. Il vibrait au rythme des acclamations de la foule.

Il l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient fait briller Serpentard après toutes ses défaites.

Un sourire triomphant ne quittait plus son visage déjà ivre de victoire. L'euphorie qui parcourait ses veines le grisait, et elle redoubla lorsqu'il aperçut la mine rayonnante d'Iwaizumi. Et cette seule vision, si rare ces temps-ci, le laissa savourer pleinement chacune des secondes durant lesquelles il fendait l'air pour retrouver le sol sous ses pieds.

Le désir le plus cher à son cœur était enfin assouvi. Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Oikawa ne pouvait rien espérer de plus ; les déboires contre Gryffondor étaient loin derrière lui, presque oubliés. Son équipe était la première, ils les avaient battus indirectement. En tout cas, alors qu'il redescendait sur l'herbe du Terrain pour y rejoindre le corps enseignant, son sourire éclatant ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il brillait presque autant que la Coupe qu'il voyait entre les mains du Directeur Ukai : son scintillement possédait une lueur exquise.

L'excitation battait son plein au cœur des tribunes et auprès de son équipe maintenant rassemblée, qui se tapait vigoureusement dans les mains et multipliait les accolades. Tsukishima affichait l'ombre d'un rictus, et Kuroo et Daishou arboraient un même sourire triomphant, rapprochés par la suprématie actuelle de Serpentard. Le Directeur commença alors son habituel discours, dans lequel il félicitait grandement les champions de cette année ; et tous se tournèrent vers le Capitaine avec une immense fierté, quand bien même personne ne pouvait être aussi fier que lui : leur équipe avait été parfaite, irréprochable, coordonnée…

Leur Gardien avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le secouer plus qu'il ne le félicitait et l'on se tourna enfin vers lui, le Capitaine, celui qui avait mené son équipe à cette victoire ardemment désirée ; et alors qu'on lui tendait la Coupe de Quidditch, qui brillait de mille feux sous un soleil bien éclatant pour un mois de mai, et qu'il la prenait dans ses mains, Oikawa se dit que son plus grand désir était enfin accompli.

Presque.

Il se figea brusquement, emporté par une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Il avait tenu ce trophée auparavant. Ou peut-être que non. Il ne savait plus. Mais cette sensation de plénitude s'était déjà emparée de lui ; une victoire complète.

Et celle-ci ne l'était pas.

Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit alors qu'il acceptait la Coupe ; il se revoyait brièvement en tenir une, différente, imprécise, d'un éclat saisissant à travers la réflexion d'un miroir… Un immense miroir au cadre d'or noirci par le passage du temps…

Cette vision lui coupa presque le souffle et toute son euphorie se dissipa instantanément.

Puis, la Coupe dans les bras, ses yeux recherchèrent désespérément un visage sur lequel se poser ; et lorsqu'il le trouva, Iwaizumi et son grand sourire, son cœur se comprima douloureusement. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il avait cette envie irrésistible de lui prendre la main, pour remédier à cette joie incomplète. Malgré sa victoire incontestable, quelque chose lui manquait.

Oikawa cligna des yeux, confus devant les images qui parvenaient à son esprit : une salle sombre et ce même miroir, qui reflétait une réflexion semblable à son désir indicible. Ces visions étaient éparses et décousues, mais elles le bouleversèrent comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles. Cet effet s'attarda jusqu'à lui pincer le cœur, et même le regard d'Iwaizumi changea ; il le vit froncer les sourcils. Le Serpentard tâcha de rassurer son meilleur ami d'un faible sourire pour ne pas dévoiler le trouble qui s'emparait de lui, et alors qu'il remerciait cordialement le Directeur et qu'il laissait la Coupe aux autres joueurs, des mirages revinrent le déconcerter. Sa main brûlait d'un contact qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas, et avec ce manque une douleur grandissait dans sa poitrine, celle d'un désir qui réclamait toute son attention. Celle d'une perte incompréhensible.

Et elle le laissait amer, effaçant bien trop vite le goût exquis de la victoire.

* * *

Cette sensation ne le quittait plus : ni lorsqu'il déposa la Coupe parmi ses semblables qui ornaient la Salle des Trophées ni pendant le repas où la Table des Serpentards brillait par sa jovialité. Évidemment, Oikawa baignait lui aussi dans l'atmosphère extatique ambiante, il plaisantait avec les joueurs, il souriait aux autres, il acceptait les compliments d'élèves de toutes les années, de toutes les Maisons. Il fut agréablement surpris de croiser Akaashi, même s'il se contenta de brèves félicitations pour repartir aussitôt. Le voir s'en aller amplifia inexplicablement son désarroi.

Tout le monde s'était rapidement rendu aux Cachots pour célébrer cette victoire avec entrain ; c'était la dernière soirée de répit tolérée par les professeurs avant les examens, qui s'étaleraient sur tout le mois suivant. Oikawa était resté à discuter quelque temps avec les autres et participait distraitement aux conversations. On le sollicitait sur les meilleurs moments du match, on lui posait des questions, on le comparait à Kageyama, un des Poursuiveurs adverses…

Il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Cette impression revenait toujours, des souvenirs flottants voilaient ses pensées, aussi étrangers qu'un rêve longtemps oublié, mais ils persistaient. Ils s'attardaient, et ne demandaient qu'à se dessiner dans son esprit avec plus de précision.

Ce miroir…

Quelle vision singulière... Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?

D'autres images avaient suivi, confuses, embrouillées, exquises ; il voulait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, et dans ses efforts, des sensations lui revenaient aussi saisissantes que des souvenirs. Du vermeil le long de ses doigts, des étoiles et un cœur brisé, un rire cristallin et des lèvres contre sa peau… Il replongeait dans des considérations nébuleuses mais incroyablement familières, un rempart contre une réalité écrasante, un éclat de vérité accompagné d'un soutien inconditionnel. Et puis, il le voyait finalement, dans un sourire, un regard tendre. Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, paniqué dans un couloir la nuit, le traînant par la main. Iwaizumi menaçant de le pétrifier. Iwaizumi et sa présence rassurante, ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres s'emparant des siennes…

…

Oikawa s'excusa brièvement, puis alla se réfugier dans son Dortoir, l'esprit en ébullition. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son cœur battait trop lourdement à son goût. Sa confusion reparaissait avec violence.

Le Serpentard commençait à prendre ses désirs pour la réalité…

C'était n'importe quoi.

Mais elles apparaissaient de nouveau, ces images certes brumeuses, néanmoins présentes dans son esprit. Leurs quelques fragments résonnaient avec tant de force qu'il était contraint de s'interroger et de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir… et de réguler son humeur.

Peut-être était-ce là la cause de son insatisfaction actuelle, alors même que tous ses rêves les plus chers étaient exaucés.

Presque tous.

Tout ça à cause d'un miroir dont il ne se souvenait pas…

S'il tentait de saisir au vol l'une de ces impressions fuyantes, il n'y parvenait jamais entièrement, il était condamné à cette imprécision frustrante.

Oikawa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Ça ne pouvait être la réalité. Pourtant, les sensations ressenties à travers ses visions semblaient si familières… Mais non. Impossible.

Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant de voir ces images flotter dans son esprit ? Comment aurait-il pu tout oublier ?

Le Serpentard considéra brièvement l'attitude d'Iwaizumi dans la Bibliothèque, des mois auparavant. En janvier, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour un vulgaire défi d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'oublierait jamais une information aussi capitale. Ce n'était qu'une impression, un désir un peu trop tenace qui refaisait surface maintenant que son objectif principal était atteint.

— Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi le tira de sa méditation. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer son air inquiet dans l'encadrement de pierre à l'entrée du Dortoir. Ils étaient au calme ici, loin des discussions et des exclamations de la Salle Commune ; mais Oikawa ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Il ne voulait pas de cette expression sur son visage. Étonnamment, une vague d'émotions fortes revenait s'écraser sur lui à la vue de ces sourcils légèrement foncés et de ces yeux brillants d'une lueur tourmentée. Cette vision, bien réelle cette fois, lui retournait le cœur. Il avait suffisamment souffert d'observer la douleur parcourir les traits de son meilleur ami…

Peut-être. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais sa colère restait intacte.

Oikawa, assis sur son lit, se contenta alors de hausser les épaules, son sourire disparu au profit d'une attitude pensive. Iwaizumi entra dans la pièce pour s'approcher.

— Je pensais que tu serais plus joyeux après cette victoire.

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Ils se considérèrent un instant, sans autres mots que ceux portés par leur regard sérieux et grave. C'était horrible de se dire que finalement, peut-être que le Quidditch était secondaire, et n'avait jamais été son désir le plus cher. Pourtant, cette victoire était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ; bien évidemment, il était heureux, mais cette sensation amère persistait, comme si cette réussite ne méritait pas autant d'émoi. Comme si un étrange deuil le privait d'une réelle joie. Mais il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait, ni pourquoi ses émotions se montraient aussi capricieuses.

À voir Iwaizumi, il ne semblait pas être le seul.

Et c'était triste d'avoir enfin atteint cet objectif suprême, celui qui l'avait porté tout le long de cette année, pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un dortoir, isolé après une victoire éblouissante, à se demander pourquoi un sourire n'apparaissait plus sur son visage.

Les images qui troublaient son esprit lui répondaient.

— Tu seras toujours un éternel insatisfait, pas vrai ? dit alors Iwaizumi sans se soucier de la remarque d'Oikawa.

— Apparemment.

Il n'était pas vraiment insatisfait, il était… avide des chimères qui nourrissaient ses pensées. Il voulait trouver du sens à tous ces songes. Oikawa se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment, incapable de démêler ses souvenirs de désirs sinueux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je sais pas… je sais pas. C'est juste… T'as jamais eu l'impression que même si t'as tout pour être heureux, il te manque quand même quelque chose ?

Iwaizumi l'observa intensément.

— Ouais, ça m'arrive.

— Et que… La chose que tu désires est là mais hors de portée, et c'est flou et confus, et t'es même pas sûr que ce soit possible mais… c'est comme si c'était dans un rêve et tu peux juste pas t'en souvenir ?

Ces propos changèrent radicalement l'expression du visage d'Iwaizumi, qui écarquilla les yeux ; il devait le prendre pour un fou. Oikawa laissa échapper un rire dépréciatif, le regard balayant le sol. C'était impossible, pourquoi accordait-il du crédit à ses rêves inconscients, mués en réalité illusoire ?

— Désolé, c'est vraiment stupide dis comme ça, je devrais peut-être retourner avec les autres, c'est la fatigue qui me monte à la tête...

— Oikawa...

Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, Iwaizumi était déjà apparu devant lui, un genou à terre, une main sur la jambe d'Oikawa, à chercher les yeux baissés de celui-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard, irrémédiablement attiré par ces iris d'un vert sombre.

— … de quoi tu te souviens ?

Son meilleur ami lui sembla si intéressé et désespéré qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le repousser et de terminer la conversation par une plaisanterie dont il avait le secret. Et puis, ses pensées bouillonnaient toujours et certaines reparaissaient au contact d'Iwaizumi et de ses yeux si intenses ; une étreinte ; une main dans ses cheveux, endormis contre un sol froid ; une main posée contre son épaule pour revenir à la réalité…

Son comportement impliquait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il devait se souvenir, et c'était bien trop frustrant pour ses nerfs. Le problème venait donc de lui, il l'avait craint ; tout était de sa faute car il n'était pas capable de se rappeler de choses d'importance… Et si les images qu'il percevait fugacement étaient liées à cet oubli, si par malheur son esprit brumeux en était la source…

Il ne savait quoi en penser.

Tout était confus, il ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire, mais il était bel et bien responsable de la froideur presque insupportable qu'Iwaizumi lui témoignait, et il était impossible de fuir son regard.

Oikawa inspira, porta ses yeux sur le côté alors que ses pensées indéchiffrables défilaient de plus belle. Il essaya d'en saisir quelques-unes au vol : un cœur brisé et des menaces ; un sentiment de défaite ; _« Je t'aime, Ha_ _j_ _ime »_ …

— De rien… Je sais pas… c'est… compliqué, c'est juste une impression.

Il fut forcé de replonger dans les yeux d'Iwaizumi quand celui-ci lui tourna légèrement le visage. Il était d'un sérieux intimidant.

— De quoi tu te souviens ?

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre. L'insistance de son meilleur ami en venait à le laisser douter… mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer ces impressions fugaces et confuses, pas plus que les sensations qui le traversaient. Comment lui transmettre tout ceci ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Peut-être qu'Oikawa se trompait sur toute la ligne, et qu'Iwaizumi prendrait peur s'il commençait à s'expliquer…

Étrangement, cette hypothèse lui semblait bien improbable.

— Je ne sais pas, Iwa-chan. C'est ça le problème.

Iwaizumi le considéra d'un air grave, avant de se lever brusquement et de prendre la main d'Oikawa pour lui faire quitter son lit.

— Viens, mets-toi là en face de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il réfléchit un instant, les yeux vers le plafond, comme pour tenter de se souvenir d'une marche à suivre. Il n'avait pas encore lâché sa main.

— Je veux essayer de t'aider.

— Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

La détermination d'Iwaizumi le dépassait complètement, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi convaincu depuis l'interrogatoire dans la Réserve ; la même pointe d'espoir osait refaire surface dans ses yeux. Entre ces deux moments, il s'était comme… éteint. Il n'avait pas énormément changé non plus, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Là, il retrouvait son meilleur ami et sa détermination intarissable, et il avait presque envie de se prendre au jeu et d'aller dans le sens de cet engouement. Peut-être avait-il raison, il avait véritablement oublié certaines choses, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment… Mais comment Iwaizumi pouvait-il l'aider ?

— Légilimancie, fit-il simplement sans ciller.

Oikawa le regarda, désabusé.

— Aucun de nous deux n'est Legilimens, je te signale.

— Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un sort. Vas-y, lance-le sur moi.

Il se désigna d'un mouvement de main pour inciter Oikawa à l'écouter, mais celui-ci restait toujours sceptique : il ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait la Légilimancie. Et s'il échouait ?

— Et ça va faire quoi, je vais lire dans tes pensées ?

— Non… C'est plus compliqué que ça… D'après ce que j'ai lu, le sort te fera vivre mes pensées et mes souvenirs ? Mais tout dépend de ta capacité à y accéder et de la mienne à te laisser faire.

— Je te connais par cœur.

Et c'était vrai, auparavant du moins, un simple regard suffisait à dévoiler le cours de ses pensées, à déceler la vérité du mensonge dans chacune de ses expressions. Iwaizumi n'avait jamais été difficile à lire, mais maintenant, la situation semblait confuse pour tous les deux.

C'était leur propre forme de Légilimancie, intime et exclusive, et il était temps de la réparer.

— Ce sera facile alors.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, t'as vraiment fait des recherches sur ça ? Pourquoi ?

— Je veux que tu te souviennes.

Oikawa n'osa rien redire à cette réponse, pas même demander ce qu'il devait se remémorer ; il était bien plus surpris du fait qu'Iwaizumi semblait s'être documenté à ce sujet. Il y avait donc bien un problème… Le savait-il depuis longtemps ? Depuis combien de mois Oikawa avait-il enfoui ces étranges souvenirs dans sa mémoire, hors d'atteinte ?

Il espérait que tout cela n'était que récent, mais une voix lui criait que cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien malgré lui, il s'en doutait.

Et à présent, il voulait démêler toutes ces images vaporeuses.

L'idée d'y accéder à travers les pensées d'Iwaizumi était très tentante : s'il pouvait naviguer en leur sein, il pourrait peut-être effacer une certitude qu'il avait douloureusement admise depuis des mois. Peut-être pouvait-il se permettre d'espérer… Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une blague ?

Mais si c'était bien le cas, il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou se détester plus encore, au vu de son comportement…

Tout était bien trop complexe : peut-être que l'esprit d'Iwaizumi lui apporterait-il des réponses ? Il l'espérait fortement en tout cas.

Il pointa alors Iwaizumi de sa baguette magique, quelque peu incertain.

— Ok, regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui indiqua son meilleur ami, d'accord ? Quand tu veux.

Son implication était incroyable. Mais Oikawa ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque agaçante :

— J'espère que je vais pas tomber sur des trucs trop bizarres.

— Ta gueule et lance le sort.

— _Legilimens_!

Le Dortoir et Iwaizumi disparurent aussitôt sous les yeux d'Oikawa, et il se retrouva transporté dans un flot de souvenirs et de sensations qui le parcouraient tout en lui étant curieusement étrangers. Ils appartenaient indéniablement à Iwaizumi. Et soudain, il était le témoin extérieur d'une image passagère : il se voyait de nouveau à huit ans, à jouer dans le jardin d'Iwaizumi pour attraper des insectes ; à onze ans, quand un petit Oikawa essoufflé avait brandi fièrement sa lettre d'acceptation. Une immense vague de joie le traversa, mais les souvenirs étaient trop brefs, trop instables, et le sort finit par se rompre.

Déstabilisé, Oikawa perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à prendre appui contre son lit à baldaquin, toujours pris dans l'euphorie de ce moment qui s'attardait. Il lança un regard vers Iwaizumi, qui se trouvait dans un état similaire.

— Désolé, c'est moi, c'est pas comme je l'imaginais. C'est plus… éprouvant.

Si Iwaizumi devait revivre ces scènes comme il les avait vécues, assailli par les mêmes émotions, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi secoué. Mais ils se replacèrent tout de même pour un nouvel essai :

— Essaie de ne pas me bloquer, d'accord ?

— Je fais ce que je peux.

Oikawa soupira, remit ses idées dans l'ordre et tenta de nouveau le sort, le regard fixé sur Iwaizumi.

Les images se firent plus claires : Oikawa voyait les souvenirs se dérouler sous ses yeux, et s'il ne pouvait pas interagir avec, il pouvait comprendre avec précision ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il ne savait si c'était lui qui choisissait où il allait dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami ou si c'était ce dernier qui le guidait, mais qu'importe. Il conservait toujours un recul inexpérimenté, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas parfaitement la situation.

Les souvenirs restaient fixes et il n'entendait pas un mot : les seules résonances résidaient dans le flot de sentiments qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois. C'était différent de toute sa perception émotionnelle, mais c'était puissant, très puissant.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la Salle des Trophées, où se donnait à voir un Oikawa au sol, incapable de respirer. Iwaizumi s'était approché de lui, l'inquiétude lisible sur le moindre trait de son visage. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et si normalement Oikawa était tenté de se trouver pathétique devant un tel spectacle, en ce moment il lui était impossible de ressentir autre chose que la culpabilité dévorante et la peur qu'avait éprouvé Iwaizumi à cet instant. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un réveil. Une prise de conscience.

Puis, sans que ces émotions violentes le quittent, tout se transforma autour de lui ; il était maintenant en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, à la lumière des étoiles naissantes, et l'Oikawa du souvenir avait les mains sur le visage d'Iwaizumi, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Le Serpentard ne savait pas quand avait eu lieu ce fragment de mémoire ; mais à lire la détresse qui luisait dans son regard brillant, cette hésitation au bord de ses lèvres qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, il fut frappé par l'instant capturé. Les sensations du souvenir précédent l'assaillaient toujours, quand bien même la situation était totalement différente ; la peur dominait tout le reste. Il la ressentait : peur d'être enfermé, peur d'arriver trop tard ?

Un conflit intérieur avait tiraillé Iwaizumi, cette nuit-là…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une phrase retentit dans son esprit – ou l'esprit d'Iwaizumi, les deux se confondaient – aussi clairement que s'il l'avait lui-même formulé :

 _« Je t'aime, Hajime »_

…

Il se souvenait de ça. Cette phrase. Cette déclaration, qui mourait au bout des lèvres de cet Oikawa désespéré.

Il s'en souvenait… Mais… pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ?

… Pourquoi l'avait-il avoué ?

Ses propres émotions flottaient autour de lui, mais celles d'Iwaizumi les surpassaient en intensité, elles le prenaient à la gorge et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

Et soudain, il se retrouva tout autre part, et le décor changea tandis que son esprit s'affolait de ces découvertes. L'endroit était toujours aussi sombre, avec le lugubre des espaces clos. Il était dans une salle de classe recyclée en débarras, et cette fois-ci, il entendit directement la voix d'Iwaizumi retentir dans le souvenir :

 _« Allez, c'est bon, on peut partir… Qu- »_

Iwaizumi avait posé la main sur un Oikawa envoûté par la réflexion d'un miroir.

Le miroir… C'était celui-ci qui correspondait à ses impressions confuses ; c'était celui dans lequel il avait vu la Coupe et un Iwaizumi affectueux. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il le percevait distinctement à présent, même si le reflet qu'il observait ne ressemblait pas à celui de ses souvenirs refoulés.

Seule la réflexion d'Oikawa apparaissait, alors même que son meilleur ami y plongeait lui aussi son regard.

L'Oikawa du miroir souriait.

Le véritable Oikawa, lui, était plus qu'interdit de revivre ces moments. À travers l'esprit d'Iwaizumi, il laissait tout de même ses propres pensées s'abreuver de ces nouvelles informations, dans l'espoir de dissoudre sa confusion et de tenter de trouver une explication aux fragments qui commençaient à s'assembler.

Il n'avait qu'à continuer d'avancer dans l'esprit d'Iwaizumi pour que tout devienne enfin limpide. Plus il chercherait, plus il comprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était lui qui contrôlait l'ordre des souvenirs auxquels il assistait, et il commençait progressivement à saisir le fonctionnement de la Légilimancie : ainsi dérouler les scènes devant lui et les rendre vivides devenait bien plus simple. Et puis, Iwaizumi s'efforçait de ne pas lui opposer de résistance ; il avait confiance en lui, il lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il reparut dans la tour d'Astronomie, de jour cette fois-ci.

 _« Bordel, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais j'ai juste envie de te revoir heureux. »_

 _« Parce que j'ai réfléchi… et… moi aussi. Je veux être là pour toi, je…_

 _« C'est juste… Je veux être avec toi. Ensemble. »_

Les paroles d'Iwaizumi résonnèrent avec force dans son esprit et leur écho se retrouva dans les méandres de sa mémoire : une déclaration. Il était nerveux et déterminé. Ses sentiments – les siens, ceux d'Iwaizumi, tous – étaient réciproques, il le savait, il le ressentait. Il vit l'Oikawa du souvenir se jeter dans les bras d'Iwaizumi jusqu'à l'entraîner dans une chute. La scène se figea lorsque les deux Serpentards s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pas volontaire, et il ne pouvait même pas dire si cette pause était de son fait ; il était juste… interdit. La prise de conscience le frappa violemment ; tout lui semblait si familier, naturel, comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui-même qui s'était inexplicablement effacée. Une vague de bonheur le submergea, intense et irrésistible. Iwaizumi était heureux.

Il se sentait apaisé face à cet instant qu'il revoyait maintenant comme s'il avait toujours été évident, et non enfoui dans des ténèbres incertaines… sauf que ce souvenir était récent. Terriblement récent.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait oublié. Et son esprit, certes enivré par le bonheur qui le traversait à présent, se sentait coupable.

 _«_ _Je t'aime, Hajime »_ avait retenti une nouvelle fois, et il fut submergé d'un attendrissement immédiat qu'Iwaizumi n'avait certainement pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Il se décida à changer de souvenir lorsqu'il ne trouva plus d'intérêt strictement objectif à se voir embrasser passionnément son meilleur ami.

Après avoir laissé quelques instants de vie défiler sous ses yeux à une vitesse folle, Oikawa s'arrêta, et il était de nouveau dans le Dortoir, sans avoir toutefois quitté les pensées de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi était le seul présent dans la pièce, allongé sur son lit, rêveur.

Oikawa maîtrisait plus librement l'environnement qui prenait forme autour de lui, et il parvint même à laisser le souvenir se dérouler entièrement ; son double du passé entra à son tour dans le Dortoir en soupirant, et cette fois-ci leur voix ne résonnait plus dans l'air, il les entendait parler comme s'il était un simple regard extérieur dans cette discussion.

— Iwa-chan, je m'ennuie !

Cet Oikawa se traînait dans la pièce et inspectait avec attention les affaires qui s'étalaient sur les lits et les malles des autres septièmes années. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur celle de Kuroo, d'où il sortit une écharpe bleu et argenté. Il se vit l'observer quelques instants avant de la reposer en haussant les épaules :

— Tetsu-chan est parti, il se fout complètement de notre couvre-feu. Il a de la chance de pouvoir se transformer en chat…

— Vous vous êtes expliqués ? Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, j'imagine. J'ai dû m'excuser, évidemment, mais je crois qu'il sait qu'on était tous un peu à cran avec cette histoire.

L'Oikawa du souvenir s'approcha jusqu'au chevet d'Iwaizumi avant de reprendre :

— Mais je suis content que ça soit réglé en tout cas. Faut qu'on soit tous sur la même longueur d'onde si on veut aider Kei-chan. Et puis, les entraînements de Quidditch auraient été plus compliqués...

— Déjà qu'avec Daishou c'est pas la joie...

L'autre Oikawa approuva d'un signe de tête, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Iwaizumi, sur son lit, en essayant de le pousser un peu pour s'installer confortablement. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

— Au moins avec les vacances l'ambiance est plus tranquille. Fais-moi un peu de place, je vais tomber.

— T'as un lit, je te signale.

L'interpellé secoua la tête en parfait enfant capricieux, et il se lova un peu plus contre Iwaizumi pour l'inciter à se décaler. Celui-ci obtempéra après un moment, et il lui fit de la place, non sans se plaindre. Mais il était heureux, Oikawa pouvait le sentir.

L'Oikawa du souvenir avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi et il soupira de contentement lorsque son meilleur ami daigna l'entourer de ses bras.

— J'ai envie d'aller à la Tour d'Astronomie, confia alors Oikawa dans un souffle.

— On est consignés, tu sais.

— Mais y'a personne qui surveille les couloirs, et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas retournés… J'ai envie de voir les étoiles !

— Ça change rien au fait qu'on n'a toujours pas le droit de sortir à cette heure.

— C'est pas juste, maugréa-t-il dans une plainte étouffée par la peau d'Iwaizumi. Makki et Mattsun peuvent aller où ils veulent, eux. S'il te plaît, Iwa-chan, accompagne-moi…

— Non, moi je suis bien ici.

— C'est parce que je suis avec toi ça, fit-il en se rapprochant plus encore, si toutefois c'était possible.

— Je te dégage du lit si tu continues. En plus il gèle dehors, et si ça se trouve y'a des nuages, tu verras rien.

Oikawa forma une moue boudeuse alors qu'Iwaizumi jouait distraitement avec quelques mèches brunes qui glissaient entre ses doigts. Après un moment où le silence n'était brisé que par le fredonnement d'Oikawa, son meilleur ami récupéra la baguette posée sur sa table de chevet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Iwa-chan ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et lança un _Flambios_ en direction du haut de son lit. Puis il s'attela à tracer des figures dans les airs ; l'enchantement matérialisa des points d'un orange enflammé, qui restaient suspendus entre le plafond du baldaquin et les deux Serpentards. Et après une multitude d'éclats placés méthodiquement et qu'Oikawa observait avec incompréhension, Iwaizumi commença à les relier. Une exclamation retentit après quelques secondes :

— Oh ! C'est la Grande Ourse !

Iwaizumi sourit, et il s'attela à refaire le même procédé pour les autres constellations : Orion, Hercule, Capricorne, Pégase… Oikawa se faisait un jeu de les identifier le plus rapidement possible, alors que son meilleur ami créait à présent une véritable carte du ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Elle brillait d'un éclat orangé, donnant à ces étoiles de substitution une chaleur réconfortante.

— Passe, je veux essayer.

Oikawa, toujours niché contre Iwaizumi qui dessinait depuis de nombreuses minutes, recouvra alors la main de son meilleur ami de la sienne pour qu'il effectue les mouvements souhaités avec le fil embrasé. Il fut rapidement évident qu'il ne traçait aucune constellation, et Oikawa arborait même un sourire malicieux lorsqu'Iwaizumi remarqua enfin qu'il écrivait simplement « Iwa-chan » en lettres enflammées au-dessus d'eux.

— T'as quel âge ?

— L'âge d'avoir un petit ami qui n'apprécie pas mon côté artistique, apparemment.

Le rire d'Iwaizumi résonna quelque peu avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle du mouvement de sa main, quand bien même Oikawa la tenait toujours dans la sienne ; il forma un petit cœur et un sourire à côté de son nom.

— Non mais après tu parles de moi ! Il est tout déformé ton cœur en plus !

— Mais non, il est très bien. Laisse-le tranquille, je fais ce que je veux. T'as qu'à faire ton propre sort si t'es pas content.

— Oh oui, comme ça, j'écrirai mon amour pour toi sur le plafond du Dortoir, les autres en seront ravis.

— Je pense qu'ils sont déjà assez au courant comme ça…

Oikawa répondit d'un rire, avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Et tout s'estompa ; le véritable Oikawa se retrouva violemment dans ce même Dortoir, mais il n'était ni allongé sur le lit d'Iwaizumi ni spectateur d'un souvenir. Il vacilla et perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Le retour à la réalité avait été bien brusque, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le sort se rompe maintenant. Son esprit était toujours ancré quelque part dans ce souvenir, comme si ce qu'il y avait vu venait tout juste de se produire. Et pourtant, il n'était pas envahi d'émotions comme précédemment ; c'était calme, seul un sentiment de plénitude l'avait traversé alors qu'il avait observé la conversation se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur.

Et maintenant, il était revenu à la réalité. Il porta son attention sur Iwaizumi qui était tombé par terre, à genoux sur le sol, et qui avait l'air profondément bouleversé. Le choc émotionnel de revivre des morceaux de son passé était certainement bien plus éprouvant que pour Oikawa, qui ne faisait que les redécouvrir.

Mais il savait à présent. Il se souvenait.

Il était avec Iwaizumi, ils étaient ensemble. Et ils étaient heureux ; même si le dernier souvenir n'était pas le plus extraordinaire, il exposait un quotidien agréable, doux, et il ne désirait que ça. Cette vision lui faisait comprendre tout ce qu'il avait oublié, et tout ce qu'il avait gâché depuis. Maintenant, ses sentiments pour Iwaizumi – réciproques – revenaient lui envahir l'esprit, sans qu'il puisse les réprimer, et ils grondaient à vouloir se faire connaître. Oikawa ne souhaitait plus que se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser ou juste l'étreindre, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait et qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant des mois…

Les vacances de Noël étaient beaucoup trop lointaines… Cinq mois…

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à Iwaizumi ? Il avait ruiné toute sa dernière année avec ces souvenirs oubliés, comment les avait-il perdus ?

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son meilleur ami, qui reprenait son souffle et tentait difficilement de se calmer. Oikawa devait savoir, parce qu'aucune raison ne lui traversait l'esprit malgré cette épiphanie. D'un bras tremblant, une pointe de culpabilité serrant son cœur, il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers Iwaizumi au sol, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever ou de s'y préparer :

— _Legilimens_.

Oikawa fut aussitôt entraîné dans une tornade, et il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de prendre pied dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami ; les images défilaient comme lors de leur premier essai. Iwaizumi voulait clairement l'empêcher d'accéder aux souvenirs qu'il recherchait, mais il tenta malgré tout de subsister quelques instants de plus. Il devait savoir le ressenti d'Iwaizumi quant à l'amnésie subite d'Oikawa. Il devait comprendre comment tout s'était produit ; et surtout partager ses émotions.

Une immense colère contre Akaashi, une fureur dirigée immédiatement contre lui, le responsable de tout ce drame.

 _« C'était pour son bien. Il pourra enfin passer une dernière année normale, maintenant..._

— _Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse, vu que tu lui as effacé la majorité de son année ?! »_

 _« Tu crois qu'un sort d'Amnésie peut miraculeusement tout effacer sans s'attaquer à d'autres souvenirs ? T'as foutu en l'air sa mémoire ! »_

Une peine immense, de la culpabilité, puis une résignation définitive alors qu'un Oikawa perdu lui faisait face dans l'intimité de la Réserve, incapable de se souvenir.

 _« Non… C'est bon, oublie ça. »_

Cette peine qui ne le quittait pas et qui resta avec lui au fil des images qui défilaient ; le sentiment demeurait, sans jamais fléchir. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 _« Arrêtez de lui parler de ça, d'accord ? C'est… plus d'actualité…_

— _Quoi ? Mais attends, c'est quoi son délire ? Vous êtes plus ensemble, déjà ?_

— _Non… non… C'est compliqué. Il a oublié. C'est pas de sa faute._

— _Mais attends, Iwaizumi… Faut lui dire !_

— _Comme s'il allait me croire… Et puis ça me sert à quoi de dire tout ça s'il ne se rappelle plus rien ? Si c'est pas lui qui retrouve ses souvenirs, je pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne pourrait pas savoir._

— _Et alors quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu vas rester comme ça sans rien faire ?_

— _J'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais, je veux juste qu'il commence à réaliser progressivement, de lui-même, avec un peu d'aide. J'ai pas envie de le faire culpabiliser en lui déballant tout. Il serait capable de se forcer sans se souvenir de rien._

— _Je sais pas comment tu fais, Iwaizumi._

— … _Donc si vous pouviez éviter de ramener le sujet à chaque fois, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde. »_

Cette fois-ci, Oikawa se sentit presque sorti de force des pensées d'Iwaizumi, et il se retrouva lui aussi au sol après que ses genoux se soient heurtés contre les dalles de pierre. Et malgré ça, il savait parfaitement que les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues n'étaient aucunement dues à la douleur qui lui foudroyait les jambes. Et lorsque son visage ne fut plus baigné par la culpabilité dévorante d'Iwaizumi, la sienne la remplaça aussitôt.

— Iwa-chan… Je suis désolé… Je suis… tellement…

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'excusait ; pour avoir oublié, pour être entré dans ses pensées sans son accord, ou bien pour tenter de remédier à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces cinq mois.

Il en avait presque la nausée. Iwaizumi tremblait légèrement à quelques pas de lui, secoué par les réminiscences d'un passé proche et douloureux, qu'il venait tout juste de revivre à une vitesse folle.

C'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami était dans cet état. Même si c'était apparemment Akaashi qui lui avait effacé la mémoire, pour des raisons qu'il ne concevait pas malgré tous ses efforts, il était responsable. Il aurait dû se souvenir, il aurait dû résister au sortilège, pour Iwaizumi. Leur histoire aurait dû être protégée de cet incident.

Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi traitait toute cette histoire d'amnésie car l'enchantement était bien trop efficace, même si quelques déductions s'imposaient à son esprit, mais il ne tolérait absolument pas qu'Iwaizumi soit devenu un simple dommage collatéral. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Et la réalité le rattrapait à présent, elle l'attaquait avec violence. Il avait gâché l'année d'Iwaizumi, à vivre cinq mois dans l'ombre de ses souvenirs cachés.

Oikawa s'approcha de son meilleur ami à la respiration toujours saccadée. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se perdit dans ses yeux voilés de réminiscences cruelles.

— Je suis désolé…

De nouvelles larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues, et un sanglot le secoua. Il avait bien du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques heures, il venait tout juste de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

Il aurait pu la vivre, sa vision du miroir. Il aurait pu contenter tous ses désirs, mais il en était arrivé là, à rester à terre et regretter ce dont sa mémoire l'avait inconsciemment privé.

— J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant… Tu aurais dû m'en parler… Ça aurait peut-être fait quelque chose…

Iwaizumi posa ses mains sur celles qui tenaient toujours son visage.

— J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marchait jamais… Et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter quelque chose dont tu ne te souvenais même pas. Ça aurait été trop égoïste de ma part.

— Tu es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse, Iwa-chan.

Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Leur septième année avait été gâchée, elle était partie en fumée avant même qu'Oikawa ne se rende compte de ses erreurs. Ça le rendait malade, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais à présent, Iwaizumi était en face de lui, secoué d'émotions violentes, le front contre le sien. Il apaisait sa respiration sur un rythme commun.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné cette année, reprit Oikawa toujours prisonnier de ces pensées.

— Elle n'est pas ruinée, on a gagné la Coupe. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

— C'est toi que je veux.

Un souffle saccadé, semblable à un rire, se déposa sur les lèvres d'Oikawa, et l'instant d'après elles se fondirent dans celles d'Iwaizumi, qui les réclamaient amoureusement. Ses mouvements étaient d'une lenteur douce, et il se plaisait à prendre son temps, comme si l'éternité les attendait, comme si ces cinq derniers mois n'avaient pas été inutilement gâchés. Non, Iwaizumi ne se précipitait pas, il veillait à ce qu'Oikawa comprenne que s'il le fallait, il l'attendrait encore une centaine d'années, il serait toujours là. Et la langueur du baiser faisait couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'un goût salé s'empare de sa bouche et s'ajoute à l'enivrement qu'Iwaizumi exerçait sur ses sens. Lui était dévasté, et il se laissait fondre sous les attentions aimantes de son meilleur ami ; ses mains n'avaient toujours pas quitté son visage, et il le rapprochait avec un désir désespéré, avant de remonter dans le désordre de ses cheveux noirs.

Et s'il ne devait se souvenir que d'un seul baiser pour le restant de ses jours, ce serait celui-ci.

Iwaizumi mit fin à leur tendre passion pour sécher les larmes qui perlaient le coin des yeux d'Oikawa.

— Alors tout va bien, murmura-t-il contre sa joue avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

Le Serpentard eut un hoquet entre le rire et le sanglot, et hocha vaguement la tête. Il glissa une des mains d'Iwaizumi dans la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts avant de les presser conjointement.

S'ils avaient été victimes du passé, l'avenir était devant eux. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais ses désirs se dérober aussi facilement de son emprise.

Il esquissa un sourire.

— Tout ira bien.

* * *

Voilà. Fin. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Merci de l'avoir lu.

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je sais que c'est pas forcément facile, mais je serais très curieuse de savoir quel point de vue, chapitre ou passage vous avez préféré, quel mystère aviez vous découvert avant leur révélation, si vous avez aimé la fin, si un passage vous a vraiment choqué ou fait ressentir de fortes émotions. Car c'est bien mon objectif en tant que modeste auteure de fanfictions, alors si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, à la toute fin de cette histoire, mon plus grand regret serait qu'elle vous ait laissés de marbre !

Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Si découvrir des anecdotes amusantes sur la création de cette fic vous intéresse, si vous voulez découvrir les références cachées dans les chapitres et les titres, je vous donne rendez vous sur ce lien (sans les espaces, comme toujours avec ffnet) :

thalilitwen . tumblr point com / de - ton - coeur - le - désir

Et on se retrouve dans quelques temps (je fais une petite pause avec la Japan Expo et tout ^^) et on se revoit pour l'écriture du Mermaid AU, qui a été l'option la plus votée, si ça vous intéresse (mais je vous rassure je compte écrire les trois propositions de toute manière)

A bientôt ! Cœur sur vous et portez vous bien !


End file.
